Reviravoltas
by Su Evans Prongs
Summary: Lilian Evans vai fazer um intercâmbio para Hogwarts, a melhor escola de magia do mundo e a escola dos seus sonhos! Sua vida vai dar muitas reviravoltas e ela, com certeza, vai ser motivo de muitos outros. Principalmente sendo amiga do grupo mais popular de Hogwarts. E da única pessoa que ninguém esperava... Severus Snape!
1. Prólogo

**Reviravoltas**

* * *

Olá everyone! Me chamo Evellyn e esta é uma nova idéia louca que eu tive do meu casal preferido James e Lilian *-*

A Fic se passa em Hogwarts no séc. XXI. Não temos Voldemort. Tudo está em perfeita harmonia no mundo da magia até... Uma nova caloura chegar em Hogwarts. A fic contará a história de dois anos – o 6º e o 7º ano. Ainda não tenho idéia de qual o tamanho dos capítulos, mas eu estou animada e devo escrever bastante. Tenho várias idéias em mente. Devo alertá-los que eu estou cursando faculdade, tenho provas, trabalhos enormes entre outras coisas... Mas a freqüência não passará de mais de 20 dias e os avisarei de qualquer coisa. Na teoria, acho que consigo escrever um capitulo por semana.

Vamos degustar um pouco da nova fic. Boa leitura!

* * *

**Prólogo**

- Não dá mais, mãe. Cansei de ser humilhada por Petúnia e seu noivo nojento e gordo. Eu cansei de ser tratada como uma aberração. Eu não sou uma aberração, não é mãe? Não pra você não é? – Disse uma ruiva de lindos olhos verdes, que estavam cheios de dor, que olhava para sua mãe enquanto estava deitada em sua cama chorando há uma meia hora.

- Lilian Evans, nunca pense uma besteira dessa! Você nunca será uma aberração. Nunca foi e nunca será. Sua irmã não entende. Eu pensei que com o tempo ela entenderia e pararia de pensar isso de você. Me dói profundamente ver minhas filhas brigando assim. – E sua mãe, com um grande aperto no coração abraçou sua filha ruiva e juntas ficaram assim por um bom tempo.

**.x.**

Uma semana depois.

- Filha, nós precisamos conversar. – O pai da ruiva falou logo após o jantar. Resolveu que seria o melhor horário para conversarem já que Petúnia foi jantar fora com o seu noivo. Lilian o olhou e dava para ver que ainda estavam cheios de dor. Ele pegou a mão de sua mãe que estava sentada ao seu lado na mesa.

- Eu e sua mãe andamos conversando muito sobre você e sua irmã. – Ele olhou para sua esposa e ela assentiu para que ele prosseguisse. Ele não queria que isso acontecesse, mas era o único modo. Lilian o encarou com grande interesse. Já tinha percebido que seus pais andavam conversando demais e sempre que aparecia na cozinha ou na sala, eles paravam na mesma hora e ficavam estranhos. Mas andava tão magoada que desistiu até de tirar a verdade dos pais. Tinha outros pensamentos em mente.

- E tomamos uma decisão importante. Mas precisamos que aprove ou não ela. – Lilian os olhou intrigada. Ela sabia que algo importante estava por vim, mas não conseguia encontrar sua voz e fazer um monte de perguntas. Parecia que tinha uma bola enterrada na sua garganta e isso a incomodava.

- Nós... Nós decidimos que você vai para Hogwarts. – O Sr. Evans a olhou com um pouco do dor nos olhos. Não queria se separar de sua filha, mas a situação estava ruim, realmente ruim. Ela poderia vir nas férias de verão. E depois quando petúnia se casasse, Lilian poderia voltar a morar com eles. Só faltavam dois anos para terminarem os estudos e Petúnia decidiu se casar um ano depois do termino dos estudos. Três anos longe da sua princesa ruiva, isso machucava seu coração como também de sua mulher.

- Hogwarts? Como assim em Hogwarts? Quer dizer... Quê? – Perguntou Lilian aturdida. Ela não sabia por onde começar e nem o que pensar. Isso era algo muito bom, mas ruim ao mesmo tempo. Ela olhou desesperada para seus pais a procura de mais informações.

- Sim, minha querida – respondeu sua mãe e sua voz tinha um quê de dor – Não dá mais pra manter Petúnia e Valter com você sobre o mesmo teto. E sabemos o quanto você gostaria de estudar em Hogwarts e não aceitamos por não querer que você longe de nós. – Ela olhou para o marido e ele percebeu que ela queria que continuasse. Uma lágrima caiu dos lindos olhos verdes da mãe de Lilian.

- Mas... Eu posso fazer isso? Ir para lá no sexto ano? É possível? – Lilian sabia que ficar longe dos seus pais seria ruim, mais pra eles do que pra ela, mas só de imaginar em estudar na melhor escola de Magia e ficar longe de Petúnia a deixava com uma enorme alegria. Seus olhos estavam um leve brilho. Sua mãe percebeu e seu coração diminui de dor. Sua filha ficaria feliz, isso era tudo que importava.

- Bem, nós não sabíamos até hoje. Mandamos uma carta para a diretoria da escola e explicamos a situação. Dumbledore, que é o diretor da escola, mandou uma carta hoje e nela dizia que você poderia entrar, mas teria que passar por uma série de exames para saber o seu nível e se você está apta para o sexto ano em Hogwarts. – O Sr. Evans entregou um pergaminho para Lilian, que o pegou rapidamente – Ai está a matéria que cairá nos seus exames. Se você concordar com esta decisão, avisaremos ao diretor para na semana que vem você faça os exames.

- Semana que vem? Já? – Perguntou Lilian assustada. Ela tinha acabado de olhar por alto a lista do que teria que estudar e parecia que tudo ela já tinha dado. Não seria um grande problema, mas mesmo assim.

- Sim, querida. Porque se você passar, na outra semana teremos que ir a Londres para comprar suas coisas e na outra já é o começo das aulas. Se esqueceu que falta apenas três semanas para acabar as férias? – Falou sua mãe e ela pode perceber que a sua voz estava bem melhor, não tinha mais um quê de dor.

- O ponto é: você aceita ou não? – Perguntou seu pai.

- Claro que sim! Vou pegar minha coruja agora mesmo. – Disse Lilian animada fazendo seus pais rirem e se sentirem aliviados. Eles estavam cansados de ver amargura e dor em Lilian. Sua filha era sempre tão animada e feliz, vê-la daquele jeito os deixava infelizes.

- Lilian, como uma coruja vai fazer para atravessar o atlântico todo e ir pra Hogwarts? Amanhã de manhã vamos falar com o diretor através de pó de flu. Ele estará esperando nossa resposta pela manhã, foi idéia dele.

- E como vocês mandaram carta então?

- Bem, pegamos sua coruja, mas teve muitos imprevistos e demorou bastante. Por isso que ela demorou pra voltar na ultima vez que ela foi caçar. Ela tava fazendo esse servicinho pra gente.

Depois disso os Evans ficaram acertando os detalhes e Lilian correu para seu quarto. Tinha que começar a estudar, mas faria isso amanhã. Parecia que tudo ao seu redor estava ganhando cor de novo. Se sentia muito feliz. Era como um sonho... HOGWARTS! A melhor escola de magia e bruxaria do mundo! E daí que ela entrasse do nada? Nada disso importava agora. O importante era ficar longe de Petúnia e seu noivo. Poderia voltar nas férias de verão e ver seus pais. Não precisaria ver todos os dias a cara de Petúnia. Só durante um mês. Um mês e nada mais.

* * *

O que acharam?

Beijos da Evellyn.


	2. Conhecendo

Oi! Tudo bem com vocês? Preciso pedir desculpas por alguns erros de gramática no prólogo. Eu esqueci de revisar, ai deu nisso. Eu acho que esse tá sem errinhos, mas se verem algum, ignorem. hahaha Eu vou sempre revisar para que os erros apareçam com menos frequência.

Antes de começar o capítulo, eu quero mostrar como eu imaginei os personagens:

**Lilian Evans** como Karen Gillan.  
**Marlene Mckinnon** como Michelle Trachtenberg (Cabelos preto e levemente ondulados).  
**Alice Prewett** como Ashley Greene.  
**Ninfadora Tonks** como Allison Mack (não se esqueçam de a imaginar com cabelo rosa ciclete).  
**Sirius Black** como Ben Barnes.  
**Remo Lupin** como Chad Michael Murray.  
**James Potter** como Gaspard Ulliel (procurem fotos dele com belo pequeno e sem barba).  
**Severus Snape** como Mitchel Musso (o imaginem com o cabelo partido ao meio e sem "sal").  
**Peter Pettigrew** como Michael Cera (o imaginem gordinho).

Os professores, as pessoas do beco diagonal, Tom (dono do Caldeirão furado) e o diretor podem se basear nos atores do filme, mais novos é claro. Lembre-se que a história é sobre os pais de Harry. Assim que cada personagem aparecer, eu vou colocando como os imaginei.

Aqui vamos com o primeiro capitulo! Boa leitura.

* * *

**Primeiro Capítulo - Conhecendo**

Nas semanas que seguiram até o dia 1º de setembro, o clima de felicidade se instalara na casa dos Evans:

- Petúnia estava feliz porque finalmente iria se livrar da aberração e das aberrações do mundo de Lilian. Ela não agüentava mais a situação e não sabia como seus pais admitiam tal coisa em sua casa. Se fosse sua filha, ela teria dado um jeito, mas não permitiria uma aberração sobre o mesmo teto que ela.

- Lilian estava feliz porque iria pra Hogwarts e iria ficar longe de Petúnia. Ela não conseguia mais se lembrar de quando ela e sua irmã eram amigas, parecia um passado muito distante. Como um sonho em que você não se lembra mais de nada, só da essência. Ela agüentou todos esses anos todos os desaforos, criticas e brigas com Petúnia. Mas tudo estava começando a ficar insuportável. Sua ultima briga com sua irmã foi a gota d'água. Lilian nem gosta de lembrar, ela sente vontade de chorar.

- O Sr. e Sra. Evans estavam felizes e ao mesmo tempo tristes. Não agüentavam ver todos os dias a rivalidade entre suas filhas. Mas isso as deixava felizes. Era o que importava pra eles, já que a rivalidade entre elas ultrapassou os limites.

Lilian passou a semana toda no seu quarto estudando. Ela ia provar que estava apta pra entrar na escola, ela prometeu a si mesma que se esforçaria e seria a melhor aluna da sua turma. Ela ia fazer de tudo para que a escola e seus pais ficassem orgulhosos dela. É claro que depois de tanto esforço e dedicação, Lilian Evans foi aceita em Hogwarts. Tudo estava sendo preparado para seus pais a levarem para Londres. Ela poderia viajar com chave de portal, mas seus pais não gostavam disso e rede de pó de flu não dava para atravessar o oceano, apenas era possível conversar através da rede. Então eles foram para Londres de avião e ficaram hospedados no Cadeirão furado. Dumbledore disse que seria por sua conta. Petúnia, é claro, ficou em casa. Ela não queria saber de nada sobre aberrações.

Lilian viajou com seus pais na segunda e um carro estava a sua espera no aeroporto. Eles foram levados até o Caldeirão furado e Tom, dono do bar, estava esperando a família. Tom foi muito simpático e sempre estava perguntando se poderia ajudar-los. Eles descansaram e no dia seguinte foram ao Beco diagonal. Lilian ficou encantada com tudo! Sua conta no Gringotes foi transferida e ela sacou um pouco do seu dinheiro. Ela comprou tudo que sua lista de pedia.

Quando ela foi comprar suas vestes novas, ela conheceu um garoto. O nome dele é Severus Snape. Ele foi muito amigável com ela. Ela no começo estava relutante com ele, ele parecia com os garotos da sua antiga escola que se encantavam com ela e só conversavam pra tentarem ficar com ela e mais nada. Ela odiava esses idiotas. Mas ela se surpreendeu porque ele não pareceu querer nada, pelo menos de principio, ele até se ofereceu para ajudar a se socializar e ficar com ela no expresso para Hogwarts, mas disse que talvez seus amigos não gostassem.

Ela estava acostumada que em alguns lugares existissem essa mania de "sangue puro", o que era uma bobagem. Ela falou que ele não precisaria brigar com os amigos por ela, mas eles marcaram de se encontrar no dia seguinte numa sorveteria no Beco diagonal para Severus contar um pouco sobre a escola.

Lilian dormiu animada. Faltavam poucos dias para o começo das aulas e já tinha feito um "amigo". Seus pais voltaram na terça à noite para casa e Lilian ficou no Caldeirão furado. Dumbledore disse para seus pais que não se preocupassem que iria mandar um funcionário para levá-la até a estação King's Cross.

Na quarta de manhã, enquanto Lilian tomava seu café da manhã conversando com Tom, Severus apareceu e ficou conversando com os dois. Logo depois, eles foram para sorveteria como Severus tinha prometido. Eles foram à Sorveteria Florean & Fortescue. O Senhor Florean, dono da sorveteria é muito gentil. Eles fizeram os seus pedidos e Lilian escolheu uma mesa de frente para a sorveteria. Por Severus, eles ficariam lá dentro.

Lilian percebeu que vários alunos de Hogwarts vieram ali para comprar seus materiais, pareciam muito empolgados, principalmente os que tinham aparência que entrariam no primeiro ano. Severus fazia caretas para a empolgação dos alunos enquanto Lilian sorria.

Ela se sentia assim, muito empolgada, e poderia até sair saltitando por ai. Claro que ela sentiria muito a falta de seus pais, mas ela poderia escrever para eles de vez em quando, mesmo que fosse por correio bruxo, já que mandar uma coruja atravessar um oceano não seria prático. Seu celular não pegaria dentro dos terrenos da escola por conta dos inúmeros feitiços de proteção.

E ainda tinha as férias de verão, ela poderia ir lá sempre. Tinha os feriados, é claro. Será que ela seria obrigada a ir pra casa? Porque se ela pudesse ficar em Hogwarts, ela ficaria. Muito melhor do que aturar as festas com Petúnia, que fazia questão de unir a sua família e a de Valter. E ela não sabia o porquê, mas toda a família de Valter não gostava dela. Ficar em datas como Natal e Páscoa, em que Lilian adorava, com eles era horrível. Os únicos que não a olhavam com desprezo eram os seus pais.

- Severus, nós somos obrigados a ir para casa nos feriados? – "Por favor, diz que sim, diz que sim, diz que siiiiiiiiiim!" – Pensou Lilian.

- Ainda bem que não. Só fica quem quiser. Eu prefiro ir para casa, não gosto muito de ficar lá, só ficam os que fazem bagunça e eu quero ficar longe deles. Porque a pergunta?

- Eu prefiro ficar lá então. Melhor do que ficar em casa.

Essa foi a primeira informação sobre a escola que a Lilian soube por Sev, apelido que Lilian o deu no qual relutantemente Severus aceitou. Lilian contou um pouco sobre sua rivalidade com sua irmã para explicar porque queria ficar no castelo. Sev disse que tem algumas rivalidades dentro do colégio com alguns delinqüentes (Lilian achou que ele estava exagerando) da Grifinória.

- Grifinória? O que é isso? – Lilian se sentiu muito interessada na tal informação.

- Em Hogwarts somos divididos por casas: Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Cada casa tem um fundador e suas características. Por conta dessas características que é definido para onde vamos.

- As casas são como se fossem turmas?

- É, eu acho. Eu nunca estudei em colégio de turmas. Mas deve ser. Cada casa tem seu salão comunal, onde os alunos passam tempo, estudam, entre outras coisas e seus dormitórios. Existe um campeonato entre as casas, onde cada resposta certa e atitudes boas geram pontos para casa. Fora que tem o campeonato de Quadribol. Você sabe o que é Quadribol, sim?

- Ah, claro. Mas da onde eu venho, todo mundo prefere o futebol, mas ainda jogamos muito Quadribol.

- Aliás, eu nem te perguntei, da onde você vem?

- De uma escola bruxa na America do Sul, poucos conhecem. – Lilian não queria falar muito sobre ela, ela estava animada com Hogwarts e queria saber mais sobre a escola. Eles teriam mais tempo depois para falar sobre isso. – Sev, você é de qual casa? E qual é a característica dela?

- Da Sonserina. As principais características são a perseverança e a ambição. Todo mundo tem uma visão errada da Sonserina, como se fossemos a pior casa de Hogwarts, mas não deixe se iludir. Não é ruim.

- Bem, você é de lá e é legal comigo, então acredito que não seja uma casa tão ruim assim. – Lilian sorriu. Ela viu um brilho nos olhos de Severus. "Ele não deve ser muito elogiado" pensou Lilian.

Severus e Lilian ficaram conversando o tempo todo sobre as casas. Lilian gostou muito de Corvinal e Grifinória, mas ela não disse a Sev. Ele queria que eles ficassem na mesma casa, ele disse que existia amizades entre as casas, mas não era a mesma coisa. Lilian chegou a conclusão que Sev não devia ter muitos amigos.

"Será que é porque ele é da Sonserina? Ou porque ele parece um pouco estranho?" – Lilian se pegava pensando. É, Sev era bem legal, mas tinha um quê de estranho. Ainda mais para as roupas trouxas que não combinavam com ele. Ela já estava acostumada com isso, os bruxos em todo mundo ficavam estranhos em roupas trouxas como se não combinassem com eles, a não ser de certas exceções como os nascidos trouxas e famílias que tinham um pouco de gosto trouxa.

Eles almoçaram no Caldeirão furado e depois foram dar uma volta no Beco diagonal. Eles ficaram andando pelas lojas e conversando sobre as matérias da escola. Lilian ficou feliz em encontrar uma pessoa que gostasse de poções. Normalmente as pessoas não eram fã de poções ou eram "tanto faz". Ela gostava e Sev também. Eles passaram a tarde toda conversando e Sev só foi embora quando começou a escurecer.

E foi assim por toda a semana. Lilian não sabia por que Sev se dava ao trabalho de ir vê-la todo dia, mas gostava de conversar com ele, mas ela percebeu que muitos jovens, que deveriam estudar em Hogwarts os olhavam com curiosidade e faziam caretas, sem querer, para Sev. Isso reforçava a sua teoria de que ele tinha poucos amigos e que algumas pessoas não gostavam dele. Ela iria descobrir isso com mais clareza na escola. Ela não via porque tudo isso, ela adorava Sev. Eles só conversavam sobre a escola e o mundo mágico, nada sobre vidas pessoais.

Era sempre a mesma rotina, ir a Sorveteria, almoçar no Caldeirão furado e dar uma volta no Beco diagonal. Tom e Florean, de vez em quando, vinham conversar com eles e ficavam contando histórias sobre Hogwarts no tempo deles. Porém o final de semana foi um pouco diferente.

Sábado foi estranho, pelo menos para Lilian. Sev deu um selinho em Lilian. No começo, ela queria estourar. A ruiva se irritava rápido com algumas coisas e essa foi uma delas. Ela pensou "Não acredito que ele fez tudo isso, ficou meu amigo pra tentar ficar comigo, eu devia ter imaginado". Mas Sev viu sua expressão que tinha um misto de raiva e espanto e tentou se explicar.

- Desculpe Lily. É só que... – Sev estava um pouco sem graça, pelo o que Lilian percebeu, sua raiva diminuiu um pouco – Você me fascinou essa semana, não era a minha intenção desde o começo e foi um impulso, desculpa. – Lilian viu que ele virou o rosto e seus lábios era uma linha fina. Ele parecia arrependido e Lilian acreditou nele.

- Tudo bem – Lilian botou sua mão sobre as deles que estavam fechadas em punho em cima da mesa, na sorveteria. Ele a olhou intrigado. – É só que a maioria dos garotos se aproximam de mim com outros interesses e eu cansei disso. Me dá raiva quando vejo um fazendo seus joguinhos comigo e eu realmente explodo pra cima deles.

Depois disso, Sev continuou um pouco estranho, mas com o tempo relaxou. Lilian pediu pra ir com calma, ela só estava preocupada com a escola e mais nada. Ela não queria um relacionamento agora, mesmo uma ficada. Ela não era de ficar por ficar e não era agora que ia mudar de uma hora pra outra, só se valesse a pena – como ela mesma pensa. Ainda mais com o Sev, ela só o via como um amigo e bem, ele não era nadinha o tipo de garoto que ela ficaria.

Domingo chegou e Lilian se lembrou que Sev não viria por algum motivo por conta de uma reunião de família, ou alguma outra coisa assim.

**.x.**

**Lilian's POV**

- Bom dia, Tom. – Falei sorridente.

- Bom dia, Lily. O mesmo de sempre? – Assenti e Tom trouxe algumas panquecas com ovos fritos e bacon e para beber, suco de abóbora.

Eu tomei meu café da manhã conversando com Tom como todas as manhãs. Agora faltava apenas dois dias para começar o ano letivo e eu estou mais empolgada. Eu e Sev tínhamos conversado muito sobre muitas coisas da escola e isso fazia minha expectativa crescer mais e mais.

Assim que terminei de tomar café da manhã, decidi ir para o beco diagonal. Ao entrar lá, tinha um grupo de garotos brincando com um menino. Eles pegaram a varinha do menino e ficaram jogando um para o outro enquanto o menino tentava pegar. Não parecia uma brincadeira de mau gosto, pareciam que eles eram amigos, já que todos riam e o menino também sorria.

O que estava tentando pegar sua varinha de volta era baixinho e gordinho. O grupo que estava em volta tinha três garotos e duas garotas. Os três garotos eram lindos e gostosos, cada um do seu jeito e tinham sorrisos marotos na cara. As meninas eram lindas, uma parecia que gostava de aprontar e a outra era mais delicada.

Fiquei rindo enquanto assistia a cena. O menino baixinho e gordinho conseguiu tocar na varinha enquanto ela estava no ar, mas não a conseguiu pegar. A varinha vinha em minha direção, enquanto eu assistia a cena e ia em direção a sorveteria. Em poucos segundos, eu não consegui pegar a varinha a tempo e ela bateu direto na minha cabeça. Resultado: minha cabeça estava doendo muito.

- Ai meu Merlin! Você está bem? – Perguntou a garota que parecia ser travessa.

- Sim, eu acho, só estou com a cabeça doendo, mas tô legal.

- Sério? Quer que eu faça alguma coisa? - A menina parecia estar preocupada e eu sorri com isso. Parecia que todo mundo era legal naquele lugar. Bem, tomara que eles continuassem assim, porque o começo na minha antiga escola foi assim, mas o final não foi bom.

- Sério, sem problemas. Err... Eu tô indo pra sorveteria, acho que um pouco de sorvete vai me deixar melhor.

- Ah, nós pagamos, tudo bem? – Perguntou a menina delicada que tinha chegado e eu não tinha percebido.

- Não precisa, sério.

- Eu insisto – E a menina fez cara de pidona. Revirei os olhos e assenti.

- Vão indo lá na loja que vocês querem ir que a gente vai a soverteria! – gritou a menina travessa para os meninos que estavam parados olhando. Ri mentalmente. "Você não presta, já nomeou a menina e você nem sabe se ela é ou não travessa." – Pensei.

- Eu sou Marlene Mckinnon, mas pode me chamar de Lene e essa é a Alice Prewett, mas pode chamá-la de Lice. – Comentou Marlene enquanto guardava no bolso da calça a varinha do menino gordinho.

- Sou Lilian, mas podem me chamar de Lily.

Nós nos sentamos numa mesa na calçada, como eu estava fazendo a semana toda e fizemos os nossos pedidos.

- Você estuda onde? Eu nunca te vi em Hogwarts e se você estudasse eu saberia, porque com certeza Sirius ou James iriam tentar ficar com você. –Lene revirou os olhos e eu ri.

- Ah, eu vou entrar esse ano.

- Tá brincando? Mas você não tem cara e nem corpo de um calouro! – Lene falou um pouco alto demais e todos ao redor a olharam assustados, mas ela nem ligou. Alice riu da atitude da amiga.

- Não, eu tenho dezesseis anos. Eu estou vindo de intercâmbio.

- Eu não sabia que podia fazer intercambio para Hogwarts, pelo menos nunca ouve casos assim antes. – Lice comentou pensativa.

- Eu acho que o fato de eu ter sido selecionada pra Hogwarts pra entrar no primeiro ano deve ter ajudado.

- E o porquê você não veio antes? - Lene perguntou intrigada.

- Minha mãe resolveu um pouco antes da minha carta chegar se mudar de Londres para o Brasil. E minha mãe preferiu que eu estudasse lá em vez do outro lado do Oceano.

- E porque você resolveu vir agora?

- Lene, você não tá sendo enxerida demais não? – Lice disse rindo, eu sorri. Elas pareciam ser legais.

- Não, tudo bem. É bom conversando com meninas, faz tempo que eu não tenho uma conversa assim, tirando o Sev, é claro.

- Hmmmm, Sev é? Seu namoradinho? – Perguntou Lene com maior sorriso travesso na cara. É essa menina deve aprontar HAHAHA.

- Não, não é meu namorado. É um menino que eu conheci aqui no Beco diagonal que estuda em Hogwarts, vocês devem conhecer ele, ele se chama Severus Snape.

- SNAPE? O RANHOSO? – Lene falou alto novamente e tinha uma cara bem espantada.

- Ranhoso? Esse é o apelido dele lá? Ele não quis me contar o apelido que botaram nele. – E fiquei pensando nesse apelido. É as pessoas não deviam gostar dele mesmo, Lice fez uma careta e Lene ainda me olhava assustada.

- É o apelido dele sim. Você ficou conversando com ele? Ele quase não conversa com ninguém e ele é estranho. – Comentou Alice.

- Eu o achei super legal, pelo menos comigo ele foi legal.

- Ranhoso? Legal? Ele nunca foi legal comigo, não sei o que fez ser legal com você. Ele só é legal com os amigos idiotas metidos a sangue puro dele. Mas também como uma beleza dessas, nem o ranhoso conseguiu não ficar de olho em você. – Lene deu uma risada gostosa e eu corei. Eu pensei no que ela disse e lembrei do selinho de Sev. É melhor eu guardar isso só pra mim.

- Só não deixa os Marotos saberem disso, que você é amiga do Sev. Eles não vão gostar e você é legal, com certeza nós vamos ser amigas, então é melhor avisar, né Lene?

- É, principalmente não comente nada com James ou Sirius, eles odeiam o Ranhoso e o sentimento é mútuo. Olha eles vindo ali. – Então quer dizer que os Marotos que eram os delinqüentes de que tanto Sev falava? Eu já tinha uma imagem de que os "delinqüentes" era só um grupo de meninos que gostavam de aprontar, mas que faziam coisas idiotas como ficar azarando as pessoas por nada, como Sev me contou. Era obvio que dava pra ver que Sev tinha um ódio por esses meninos, mas não tinha motivos, eles só não se gostaram e viviam se azarando por ai... Mais os "delinqüentes" do que o Sev, já que era dois contra um. Eu não gostei de ouvir sobre esses garotos, mas eles pareceram ser legais quando eu os vi na rodinha brincando com a varinha do menino gordinho.

Olhei na direção que Lene olhava e eram os quatro garotos que estavam na rodinha: os três lindos e o gordinho.

- O da esquerda, que é gordo, é o Peter Pettigrew, mas os marotos o chamam de Rabicho. Do lado esquerdo dele é o Remo Lupin, os marotos o chamam de Aluado. Do lado do Reminho, tá o Sirius Black e do lado dele, o James Potter. Os marotos os chamam de Almofadinhas e Pontas, respectivamente. – Comentou Lene.

Peter era feinho e parecia deslocado no meio dos meninos, como se não pertencesse ao grupo. Remo é alto, loiro e tem olhos azuis. Sirius é igualmente alto, mas tem cabelos castanhos enrolados até o ombro e olhos castanhos. Já o James, é o mais lindo dali, alto, com cabelos negros espetados parecendo despenteados e olhos castanhos esverdeados. Tanto James como Sirius olhavam pra mim curiosos e tinha um ar... tipo "maroto" como o nome do grupinho deles.

- Lily, antes que eles cheguem aqui, preciso te falar uma coisa. Não aceite sair com eles, Sirius e James, eles são galinhas e sempre estão com uma garota diferente a cada mês. Eles são ótimas pessoas, ótimos amigos, super carinhosos e fiéis. Mas não servem pra namorar, eles não sabem o que significam isso – Lice falou e depois revirou os olhos.

Isso não seria problema pra mim, não queria nada agora. Tudo bem que eles sim valeriam a pena ficar por ficar, se é que me entendem HAHAHA _*Lilian se controle*_, mas não queria pensar nisso agora. Sentia os olhares de Sirius e James sobre mim com mais intensidade agora, desviei o olhar. Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca pra responder a Lice, Lene falou com os meninos.

- Marotos, essa é a Lilian Evans e Lily, esses são os marotos.

- Oi. – Olhei para eles e vi um sorriso maroto na cara deles, menos do Peter que olhava para os amigos como se esperasse ver as reações deles para imitar.

- Olá Lily. – Falou Sirius pegou minha mão e deu um beijo nela. Eu ri.

- Olá ruivinha. – Falou James e fez um cumprimento como nos anos 1800 quando rapazes conheciam as moças. Levantei uma sombracelha e ri.

- Oi Lily. – Falou Remo e estendeu a mão. Apertei e sorri. Peter simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça e parecia estar perdido. Lene e Lice reviraram os olhos.

Passei a tarde toda com eles. Ficamos um tempo na soverteria e depois eu os acompanhei pra comprar o material escolar. Eles todos eram engraçados, mas eu percebi que James não tirava os olhos de mim e isso estava me irritando. Comentei isso com Lene e ela disse que ainda estava surpresa com ele porque ele ainda não tinha soltado uma cantada e estava um pouco calado, mas que isso provavelmente era porque ele devia estar pensando num modo de chegar em mim. Revirei os olhos com isso.

Descobri que eles estão no mesmo ano que eu e Sev, mas eles todos são da Grifinória. Remo é monitor da Grifinória, ele disse que provavelmente o diretor escolheu para ser monitor para tentar dar um pouco de juízo aos amigos, mas que isso era uma causa perdida. Eu fiquei rindo. Sirius e James ficaram me contando as coisas que eles aprontam. Pelo menos eles não comentaram do Sev, senão eu ia ficar num dilema. E percebi que eles eram bem bagunceiros e que aprontavam bastantes.

O James parou de ficar me olhando muito, mas ainda sentia seu olhar sobre mim, de vez em quando ele piscava pra mim e dava um sorriso maroto. Eu revirei os olhos, mas não podia negar que o sorriso dele era lindo. Uma coisa hoje que aconteceu com certa freqüência é que eu andei revirando muito meus olhos, tenho que me controlar mais, é.

Quando já começava a anoitecer, eles foram embora e eu fui para o meu quarto no caldeirão furado. Lene disse que eu iria ficar com ela e Lice no Expresso para Hogwarts e que não ia aceitar um "não" como resposta. Ela também me prometeu que ia deixar os meninos fora para eu não ter futuros problemas com Sev. Ela disse que não gostava dessa minha amizade, mas que eu que sabia da minha vida. Eu adorei quando ela falou isso. Mas ela falou para eu me preparar que ia ter muitas brigas entre os Marotos e o Sev, então que uma hora ou outra eles (os marotos e Sev) iam descobrir que eu sou amiga de ambos e não ia dar certo.

Eu via assim: eles não podiam mandar em que eu era amiga ou deixava de ser, então eles teriam que aceitar. Por mais que eu tivesse ficado com mais vontade de entrar na Grifinória, me senti muito tentada a ir para Corvinal, já que assim eu provavelmente não iria ficar mais amiga de um ou de outro. Apesar de que, eu sentia que eu ia ficar mais amiga de Remo e Sirius e não do James, não quando ele ficava me olhando daquele jeito e piscando pra mim, e de acordo com a Lene a coisa só tende a piorar.

Tenho dó de mim, meu Merlin!

* * *

E ai? O que acharam? Gostaram do Severus tomando um atitude e dando um selinho na Lily? O que acontece se um dia os Marotos e as meninas descobrem isso? Hmmm. Futuramente saberemos.

Esse capitulo ainda está tranquilo, sem muitas coisas. Mas esse é o caminho para o começo. Próximo capítulo... Lilian em Hogwarts! Como será que todos vão reagir? E digamos já tem uma quase briga no próximo capitulo.

Não deixem de mandar Review, se está bom ou não. Aceito criticas, elogios, ajudas, tudo que passarem pela cabecinha de vocês. Eu estou animada com essa fic, mas preciso saber se alguém gosta não é?

**Clara Casali:** Ah que linda você! É a fic promete! ;D Gostou do capitulo? comenta! Quanto mais opinião, melhor.

**Mylle Malfoy P.W: **Que bom que gostou do prólogo! E que acha agora do primeiro capitulo? *-*

.

Beijos da Evellyn.


	3. Indo para Hogwarts

Oi pessoinhas!

Preparados para o segundo capitulo? Bem, se perceberem erros me avisem! Eu identifiquei uns erros no capítulo anterior e já ajeitei! Eu tenho pouco tempo para escrever e eu digito sem olhar para o teclado para piorar a situação.

Sabem, eu sinto falta de reviews... Eu sei que isso é chato, ficar pedindo, mas ajuda o autor(a)! Dá mais vontade de escrever! Se alguma coisa tiver ruim, reclamem mesmo! ;)

Notícia boa: já tenho até o começo do capítulo oito feito! Então é certo de até o oitavo capitulo eu postarei um capítulo novo toda quarta. Se eu tiver férias (o que eu não sei ainda porque minha faculdade ficou de greve por um mês, então não sei se terei férias), eu vou fazer um monte de capítulos! Então, eu acredito que eu vou postar regularmente, sem atraso. *-*

Então, vamos lá. Boa Leitura!

.

Novos personagens:

**Ninfadora Tonks** como Allison Mack (não se esqueçam de a imaginar com cabelo rosa chiclete).  
**Outra monitora da Grifinória, Héstia Jones** - Isabelle Drummond (a imaginem com olhos azuis).

* * *

**Segundo Capitulo – Indo para Hogwarts**

Como toda noite, eu ficava lendo um pouco dos livros pra ter noção do que me esperava. Sim, eu sou nerd. Mas eu não gosto de estudar o tempo todo. Porém por certas coisas que me aconteceram, eu me dedico sempre aos estudos, estudando com muita frequência.

Na noite de domingo, antes de dormir, chegou uma coruja para mim. Era do Sev, nela estava escrito que sua mãe o mandou ficar em casa na segunda para ajeitar todas as suas coisas para Hogwarts. Eu teria que fazer o mesmo de qualquer forma, então amanhã eu tirarei o dia para arrumar tudo e descansar antes de ir finalmente pro grande dia.

Eu dormi até não agüentar mais na segunda. Eu estava tão animada que minha vontade era que o dia passasse rapidamente. Levantei quando deu meio dia, tomei meu banho, me troquei e desci para almoçar. Comi rapidamente, fui à sorveteria me despedir de Florean e tomar um ultimo sorvete. Fiquei um tempo conversando com o ele e depois voltei para meu quarto.

Já era mais de três da tarde e minha mãe tinha mandado uma mensagem de texto para meu celular. Ela não era muito de mandar mensagens, mas era mais barato do que ligar.

_"Lily, estamos com saudades! Tá tudo bem?  
Muito empolgada? Não se esquece de pedir  
ao diretor para mandar cartas via correio  
trouxa para nós! Boa sorte amanhã.  
Mamãe e Papai."_

Eu estava com tantas saudades deles. Essa semana passou tão rápido que eu só me tocava de quanta saudade eu sentia dos meus pais quando recebia as suas mensagens no meu celular. Vai ser estranho não ver eles todos os dias, mas eu estou tão animada que no começo nem vou estranhar tanto.

_"Estou bem e muito empolgada! Não vejo  
a hora de pegar o expresso para Hogwarts!  
Não se esqueçam que dentro do castelo o sinal  
do meu celular não irá pegar. Falarei com o diretor.  
Muitos beijos e abraços. Lily s2"_

Arrumei minhas coisas o mais lento possível para demorar o dobro de tempo que eu levaria arrumando a mala. Quando terminei já eram perto de sete da noite. Deitei na cama, coloquei meus fones e fiquei escutando músicas enquanto folheava o livro de feitiços.

Às oito e meia da noite resolvi descer para jantar. Comi bem devagar conversando com Tom. Voltei ao meu quarto, tomei outro banho, arrumei minha roupa para de manhã cedo, soltei minha coruja para dar um último passeio e lhe disse para voltar logo. Dormi como uma pedra e acordei muito cedo já vibrando de tanta animação.

Eram seis da manhã, mas eu poderia andar saltitando, dar pulinhos e fazer piruetas de tanta animação! Tomei meu banho, sequei meu cabelo de forma que meu cabelo ficasse levemente ondulado, coloquei minha roupa que era uma calça jeans skinny, uma bata verde para realçar meus olhos e uma sapatilha verde. Eu deixei a maquiagem para mais tarde.

Prendi meu cabelo num coque frouxo e fui ao Gringotes e peguei um pouco mais de ouro, caso eu precise futuramente. Fazia um pouco de sol em Londres, parecia que o dia estava de acordo com meu humor: super feliz. Voltei ao caldeirão furado, tomei meu café da manhã e subi para me maquiar. Tom tinha me dito que às 10 horas meu acompanhante iria chegar e eu precisaria estar pronta. Passei lápis preto nos olhos e um pouco de gloss na boca. Não gostava muito de maquiagem e minha mãe diz que eu fico muito mais linda sem maquiagem ou com algo bem fraco.

Dez para dez da manhã, desci e fiquei no bar esperando. Só foi preciso mais uns cinco minutos e um homem muito alto e grande apareceu.

- Bom dia, Tom.

- Dia, Hadrid. Essa aqui é a Lilian Evans. Lilian, esse é o Rúbeo Hadrid e é ele que vai te levar em Hogwarts.

- Olá Lilian. – Eu acho que Hadrid sorriu, mas não dava pra ver bem porque seu sorriso se perdia no emaranhado de sua barba. Hadrid em um primeiro momento parecia assustador, mas tinha as feições bondosas. Ele tinha muito mais de dois metros e tinha largura de três homens.

- Oi, Rúbeo, o Sr. pode me chamar de Lily. – E sorri.

- Já que eu vou te chamar de Lily peço para que me chame de Hadrid apenas e nada de senhor. – E deu uma risada engraçada. – Até mais ver, Tom. – Tom assentiu e Hadrid pegou meu malão, eu fiquei apenas levando minha coruja. Dei um abraço em Tom e o agradeci por tudo.

Eu tinha que andar rápido, já que um passo de Hadrid dava três meus. Depois de um período em silencio Hadrid puxou um assunto comigo.

- Muito empolgada, hein? – Assenti – Você vai amar Hogwarts. Você deveria ter começado no primeiro ano, mas ainda bem que você tem a oportunidade de estudar lá. – sorri para ele.

- Você trabalha lá em Hogwarts?

- Sim, eu sou o Guardião das chaves e das terras de Hogwarts. Ótimo homem, o Dumbledore, sempre confiou em mim e me deu esse trabalho. Sabe como é, com meu tamanho, ninguém quer me dar um emprego. Eu poderia ajudar a cuida de dragões, mas Hogwarts é a minha casa, gosto de estar lá.

- Nós vamos para estação como? – Perguntei intrigada, já fazia uns dez minutos que a gente andava e nada.

- Vamos pegar um ônibus trouxa. Pensei em pegar um nôitibus, mas Dumbledore não achou que era uma boa idéia. Então cá estamos, olha o ônibus vindo ali. Pegue essa nota e pague ao motorista, eu não entendo de dinheiro trouxa.

Peguei a nota dez dólares e paguei o motorista, Hadrid disse que ele poderia ficar com o troco. Nos sentamos e percebi que as poucas pessoas que estavam dentro do ônibus nos olhavam intrigados. Mas com o tamanho de Hadrid e minha coruja fazendo barulho, era quase impossível alguém não se sentir curioso.

Após meia hora chegamos à estação. Não estava muito cheia, chequei no meu relógio e eram 10h40min. Hadrid explicou que teríamos que atravessar a barreira entre a plataforma 9 e 10 para chegar a plataforma 9 e 3/4, mas teríamos que fazer com descrição. Não sei como Hadrid faria isso porque acho que qualquer pessoa em sã consciência perceberia uma pessoa do tamanho do Hadrid desaparecer.

Antes de atravessarmos, ele deu meu bilhete e falou que meus pais já tinham enviado a autorização assinada para eu visitar Hogsmeade. Na hora que eu ia perguntar o que era Hogsmeade, uma louca começou a gritar meu nome.

- LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILY! – Cantarolou Lene.

- Vejo que você já conhece alguém aqui. – Comentou Hadrid e deu um sorriso.

- Lene precisa chamar tanta atenção? – Perguntei quando ela me abraçou como se fossemos velhas amigas.

- Ih menina, sai dessa. Você não tem que ligar para os outros não. Oi, Hadrid.

- Oi, Marlene. Eu vou indo, então. Tenho tarefas a fazer. – ele reparou que ninguém estava olhando e desaparatou.

- Eu pensei que ele ia atravessar a barreira comigo. – Comentei olhando pro espaço onde alguns segundos atrás estava Hadrid.

- Pra isso você tem a mim. Vamos! Precisamos encontrar uma cabine boa. – E ela saiu me arrastando. Atravessamos a barreira e meus olhos demoraram a se acostumar um pouco com a fumaça.

O trem era lindo. Não tinha trens assim no Brasil e eu sempre quis entrar em um desses. Ele era enorme e todo vermelho. Por fora dava para ver um pouco das cabines e ela pareciam grandes e confortáveis. A plataforma estava com bastante gente, várias famílias com seus filhos conversando.

- Você não veio com seus pais não? – Perguntei a Lene.

- Mamãe me deu carona até a estação, mas foi embora logo, ela tinha que ir trabalhar. – E deu de ombros. Entramos no trem e Lene escolheu uma cabine quase no final do mesmo. Ajeitamos as coisas e ficamos conversando. Um pouco antes do trem sair chegou Lice e mais uma menina.

- Dora, essa é a Lily de quem eu te falei. Lily, esta é a Dora, nossa amiga e ela é da Lufa-Lufa. – Ela parecia ser brincalhona como Lene e tinha um cabelo longo, ondulado e rosa chiclete. Era linda e corajosa de ter o cabelo daquela cor.

O trem deu impulso e começou a 'andar'. Ficamos conversando sobre coisas de meninas: roupa, cabelos, unhas e coisas assim. Descobri que Dora é metamorfomaga, ou seja, ela não precisa de feitiços ou poções para mudar de aparência. Ela ficou trocando de narizes, cabelos e bocas para nós e rimos muito.

Uma coisa que eu gostei das meninas é que elas não ficaram me perguntando mil e uma coisas sobre a minha vida, não ficaram se metendo. A única informação que as meninas souberam era que eu vinha do Brasil. Dora quase quicou no assento querendo que eu contasse um pouco sobre lá, era queria conhecer lá e disse que haviam boatos de que os bruxos brasileiros faziam mágicas excepcionais.

Eu não soube explicar essa parte sobre os bruxos serem excepcionais, mas falei um pouco do Brasil. Até Lene e Lice ficaram interessadas. Eu comentei que eu sou brasileira, mas que morei durante uns anos em Londres e cheguei receber uma carta de Hogwarts, mas meus pais resolveram voltar para o Brasil e preferiram que eu estudasse lá.

- A escola de bruxaria brasileira é bem diferente daqui. Lá nós vamos todos os dias através da rede de pó de flu e voltamos para casa. Não é como Hogwarts em que você vive na escola durante o ano. Lá não tem casas são turmas, por isso não existem competições entre turmas, só competições entre times em futebol e Quadribol.

- Mas voltar para casa todo dia é melhor? – Perguntou Dora interessada.

- Eu não sei, eu particularmente prefiro morar na escola. Eu sempre quis morar na escola, sabe? Sem precisar voltar pra casa e ter que ver a cara ossuda da minha irmã e a leão marinho que ela tem como namorado.

- Sua irmã namora um leão marinho? – Perguntou Lice assustada. Comecei a gargalhar.

- Não – Respira Lily – É que o namorado dela se parece muito com um, então dá pra confundir. – Dei de ombros e elas riram.

Apareceu uma moça com um carrinho cheio de guloseimas bem na hora que eu ia comentar que estava cheia de fome. Comprei de tudo um pouco. Ficamos experimentando os feijões de todos os sabores e vendo quem teria mais sorte de comer os mais gostosos.

- Toc toc. – Disse Remo e entrou na nossa cabine com um sorriso maroto. Ele sentou do lado de Dora e os dois ficaram um pouco sem jeito.

- Olha se não são as meninas mais lindas de Hogwarts. – Comentou Sirius e riu. Lene revirou os olhos e Lice deu uma risadinha. Sirius colocou a cabeça pra fora da cabine e gritou. – Pontas, elas estão aqui com a Ruiva! – E deu uma piscadela pra mim. Levantei um sombracelha, mas ele apenas sorriu.

- Alice, Frank pediu pra avisar que está na nossa cabine te esperando. – Na mesma hora Alice pulou do assento, piscou para nós e saiu saltitando.

- Quem é Frank? – Perguntei curiosa apesar de já imaginar quem provavelmente seria.

- Ficante da Alice e nosso companheiro de quarto. – Respondeu Remo.

- E ai Tonks? Vejo que já conheceu a Ruiva mais linda do universo, hein? – Olhei para ver quem era, apesar de já reconhecer a voz e vi James encostado na porta, já com a roupa da escola, dando um sorriso torto. Ele viu que eu estava o olhando e deu uma piscadela, enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos tentando ser sexy. Revirei os olhos e olhei para Lene que mexeu com a boca um "Eu te avisei".

- James Potter, não consegue se conter com nenhuma menina bonita! – Disse Dora e riu - Deixa a menina em paz, ela é a nossa protegida. Mas tenho que concordar que a parte de ser linda. – E deu um sorriso para mim me fazendo corar. Ela se levantou e fechou a cortinha da porta da cabine para que ninguém visse nada lá fora.

- Porque você fechou a cortininha, Dora?

- Vamos colocar desse jeito. Os portes físicos dos marotos chamam muita atenção, como James e Sirius não prestam – os dois falaram "eeei" indignados fazendo eu e as meninas rirem – as meninas se aproveitam da situação. E você não vai querer um monte de meninas dando risinhos e dando tchauzinhos.

- Fazer o que, se nós somos irresistíveis. Não é, Lene? – Comentou Sirius e deu uma piscadela pra Lene. Que estranho.

No momento seguinte chegou uma garota, que eu descobri sendo outra monitora da Grifinória, chamando Remo para fazer a ronda deles. Ele saiu e vi de relance os olhos de Dora que tinha um quê de tristeza, mas logo o brilho voltou enquanto ela escutava Sirius e James fazendo planos para esse ano.

Enquanto isso, eu, Lene e Lice estávamos conversando em como seria legal se eu fosse para Grifinória. Tinha uma cama sobrando no quarto delas e eu poderia muito bem ficar lá. Isso realmente seria muito bom. Mas eu ficava pensando no Sev. Ele não ia gostar nada que eu ficasse na Grifinória, ainda mais com a rivalidade extrema entre Grifinória e Sonserina, pelo que as meninas me falaram, além da rivalidade com os meninos.

Mas não importa, se ele quiser continuar sendo meu amigo, ele terá que aceitar as nossas diferenças. Ainda mais se ele quer no futuro ficar comigo. Se pelo menos ele fosse parecido fisicamente com os Marotos...

- Cachorro, cadê o Rabicho? Ele ainda não veio admirar você e o veado aí.

- Nossa, Lene. Assim você nos ofende. – Comentou James fingindo estar ofendido, todos riram e quando ele percebeu que eu ri também, ele me olhou com aqueles olhos profundamente e deu um sorriso torto. Desviei o olhar... Se ele pensava que eu sou como qualquer menininha idiota que iria cair na laia dele, ele estava muito enganado.

- Caramba, Pontas! O infeliz deve estar lá na cabine com Frank e Alice atrapalhando aqueles dois. – Comentou Sirius e James bateu com a mão na testa.

- Tá, eu vou atrás daquele moleque. – Ele se virou para mim – E não precisa morrer de saudades ruivinha, eu já volto e sou todinho seu.

- Ele é irritante assim mesmo ou é impressão minha? – Comentei olhando para Lene e Lice. Elas riram.

- Eu te avisei, Lily. Mas relaxa que depois que ele encontrar uma garota disposta a correr atrás dele, o que não falta, então ele vai te esquecer. – Revirei os olhos e continuei conversando com as meninas. Remo voltou e se juntou a conversa junto com Tonks e Sirius.

**.x.**

Depois de um tempo, James voltou com algo meio reluzente na mão e eu não distingui o que era. Na hora que ele entrou, eu e as meninas fomos colocar nossos uniformes. Enquanto eu saia, James falou comigo "Já vai ruivinha?" e eu retorqui "Eu tenho nome, sabia?". Sirius gritou um "Ihhhh!" e começou a provocar o amigo. Eu ainda não tinha a gravata com a cor da casa, já que eu teria que ser selecionada ainda. Elas explicaram que o monitor-chefe dava depois as gravatas e outras coisas básicas com a cor da casa.

Voltamos à cabine, os meninos já tinham saído e Lice tinha voltado. Faltavam poucos minutos para chegarmos à Hogwarts e eu comecei a entrar em uma combustão de sentimentos: ansiedade, medo, excitação, felicidade e muito nervoso. As meninas tentaram me acalmar até a hora de descermos do trem. Eu estava tremendo de leve.

Encontramos Hadrid que levaria os primeiranistas pelo lago e ele disse que eu não precisaria ir de barco, podia ir de carruagem com as meninas e pediu para elas me deixassem com a professora McGonagall. As meninas assentiram e disseram que a professora McGonagall é a professora que sempre leva os alunos para a seleção das casas.

Eu podia sentir os olhares dos alunos (que iam em direção as carruagens) sobre mim e corei, nunca tive tal atenção antes, já que normalmente eu era esquecida por ser nerd e eu não tinha muitos amigos...

Vi que tinha várias carruagens por uma rua do lado da estação, mas não eram puxadas por nada, conclui que podiam andar por mágica. Mas Lene disse que elas eram puxadas por Testrálios, o que fazia sentido eu não poder vê-los. As carruagens tinham lugares de quatro a seis pessoas. Lene, que estava do meu lado, fez uma careta olhando para algo atrás de mim, olhei e vi que Sev vinha na minha direção.

- Lily, você quer ir comigo? Meus amigos disseram que não se importavam. - Levantei uma sombracelha.

- Sonserinos que não se importam com nascidos trouxas? O que você fez Ra... - Olhei feio para Lene que entendeu o que queria - digo Snape para que eles aceitassem? - Sev a ignorou e continuou olhando para mim. Quando eu abri a boca para falar, os marotos chegaram.

- Ora, ora, ora se não é o ranhoso parado aqui - Comentou Sirius com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. Tudo que eu pensei foi "Aaaaaah não!"

- Lily? Você quer ou não? - Perguntou Sev com rigidez e com um quê de possessividade.

_Eeeei, eu não tinha culpa da rivalidade estúpida entre vocês, não precisa me olhar desse jeito e falar assim._ - Pensei irritada.

- Como você se atreve se dirigir a Lily assim, seu verme? Saia daqui antes que eu te azare. - Falou James praticamente cuspindo as palavras.

Sev pegou na mesma hora a varinha e eu entrei em pânico, além de já estar cheia de raiva. Já comentei que eu sou estourada?

- Pode parando vocês dois - me coloquei entre os dois - você, Potter (eu sempre falo o sobrenome da pessoa quando estou com raiva) - ele ergueu uma sombracelha confuso por eu o chamar assim - o Sev é meu amigo - ele me olhou como se eu fosse um fantasma - é, Potter ele é meu amigo e ele só falou daquele jeito por causa de vocês - senti que algumas pessoas prestavam atenção em nós, eu acho que devo estar falando alto... ops! - e você, Severus - Potter reclamou "Ei porque com ele você usa o nome normal e não o sobrenome?", mandei um olhar feio pra ele e ele ficou calado. Ponto pra Lily, yep! - eles são meus amigos também - Severus ia abrir a boca para falar algo e eu o cortei - não fale nada... Eu acho que seus amigos se importam sim, mas por você eles provavelmente relevaram, mas eu vou com as minhas amigas - Severus fez uma careta enquanto os olhos da Lene e Lice brilharam e Dora ficava rindo da situação com Remo - e a gente conversa depois da seleção.

Virei e sai marchando para a carruagem sentando de braços cruzados. Realmente tinha pessoas nos olhando e todos tinham olhos em mim. Ótimo! Belo jeito de uma bela primeira impressão, Lilian Evans. Revirei os olhos. Potter - é eu ainda estava irritada - se aproximou do lado da carruagem e veio falar comigo.

- Sabe ruivinha, - "eu tenho nome, Potter" retorqui e Sirius deu uma gargalhada - se você quiser você pode ir do meu lado - e passou as mãos naqueles cabelos irritantes. Espera, desde quando o cabelo do menino é irritante? Argh, não quero saber!

- Você é surdo Potter? - Lene e Sirius gargalharam - Eu disse que iria com as minhas amigas.

- Nossa, que ruiva mais temperamental - Foi o comentário de Potter. Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder.

- Pela primeira vez na vida, alguém conseguiu resistir a sua beleza, Pontas - comentou Remo. Dei um sorrisinho de lado e as meninas entraram na carruagem. Ela deu um impulso, mas eu ainda consegui ouvir o comentário de Sirius "Valeu a tentativa, Pontas. Mas acho melhor procurar outras porque a Lily não está interessada" e ele deu outra gargalhada.

- Eu te avisei, Lily - Comentou Lene presunçosa.

- Eu sei - Comentei e dei um suspiro.

- Sabe, Lily, acho que você foi um pouco dura com o James, o chamando de Potter e tal - comentou Dora.

- Eu gostei dos foras - piscou Lice pra mim e dei um sorriso sem graça - mas a parte do Potter também achei que você exagerou um pouco. Quer dizer, só quem o chama assim é os professores.

- Ah, meninas, é que quando eu fico irritada eu chamo as pessoas pelo sobrenome. E ele tem pedido por isso. - elas riram do meu mal humor.

Mas logo eu esqueci a quase briguinha possível dos meninos com a visão do castelo. Era magnífico! Um castelo dos sonhos mesmo. HAHAHA Meus olhos provavelmente estavam brilhando com essa visão. Meu estômago estava revirando de tanta ansiedade e nervoso.

Chegamos à frente do portão que dava para o hall de entrada e Lice apontou para uma senhora com roupas bruxas pretas, com o cabelo preso em um coque e tinha um olhar critico dizendo que era a professora Minerva McGonagall. Dora disse para eu não me preocupar porque de primeira ela assustava, mas era uma ótima pessoa.

Fui em direção a professora e me apresentei.

- Ah, sim. Senhorita Evans. - ela comentou e me olhou mais atentamente - Seja bem-vinda a Hogwarts. Ouvi muito bem de você - eu corei - e espero que a senhorita fique em minha casa, sou diretora da Grifinória. - sorri com isso. - Espere só um instante, você ira ser a primeira a ir para seleção - meu estômago deu uma volta de 360 graus - que os primeiranistas.

Após uns dez minutos, os primeiranistas chegaram com Hadrid e pareciam muito assustados. A professora McGonagall se apresentou e mandou-os ficaram em fila atrás dela enquanto entrava no salão, ela se virou para mim e disse para entrar do lado dela e depois ficar a frente dos primeiranistas. Assenti e respirei fundo.

As meninas e Sev falaram que não é complicado, é só apenas colocar o chapéu na cabeça. Respirei fundo de novo. A professora abriu a porta e entrou, segui ao seu lado e logo começou os cochichos sobre mim. Eu sabia que era sobre mim porque dava pra escutar algumas coisas das pessoas mais próximas e porque eu sentia muitos olhares sobre mim. Abaixei a cabeça e prossegui até onde a professora mandou. Não foi uma surpresa ver as quatro mesas da casa, a mesa dos professores ao fundo, o teto estrelado e o banquinho um pouco a minha frente com o chapéu seletor, mas tudo parecia perfeito aos meus olhos, parecia um sonho estar aqui em Hogwarts.

- Sejam bem-vindos alunos, novos alunos e professores a mais um ano letivo na nossa querida Hogwarts – O diretor falou com os braços estendidos como se quisesse abraçar todos nós.

-Esse ano Hogwarts presencia algo nunca feito antes... Nós temos alegria em receber, pela primeira vez nessa instituição acadêmica, a nossa primeira aluna de intercâmbio vinda da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Brazilians: Lilian Evans. - O diretor falou meu nome e eu senti todos os olhares em mim. Nem preciso dizer que eu corei feito um camarão, né? Ele e todo o resto aplaudiram, me deixando mais sem graça ainda.

- Agora vamos ver o que o nosso chapéu seletor tem a nos dizer para que comesse a seleção das casas. – E dizendo isto, o diretor se assentou e olhou para o chapéu como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo todo. Eu ri disso. Ele parecia uma pessoa incrível.

Era ainda mais mágico ver aquele chapéu cantar do que saber que ele compõe e canta uma música diferente sobre as casas todo ano. E logo que a musica começou, ela foi-se. Meu estômago, que nem devia mais ser considerado estômago, ele embrulhou um pouco mais como se fosse possível.

Professora McGonagall pegou um pergaminho, foi para o lado do chapéu e explicou para os primeiranistas como era a seleção, em seguida chamando meu nome. Parecia que todos estavam atentos em mim. Eu acho que todos pensavam "Que casa vai conseguir a proeza de ganhar a primeira intercambista da história de Hogwarts?". Parecia que cada passo que eu dava, meus pais ficavam mais pesados ainda.

- Vai lá ruiva linda! – Gritou Lene da mesa da Grifinória. Eu olhei e vi que as meninas e os marotos olhavam pra mim sorrindo. Isso foi um reconforto.

- Arrasa Lily! – Gritou Dora da mesa da Lufa-Lufa. As pessoas de lá a olharam confusas.

Peguei o chapéu e coloquei na cabeça. Ele era grande e tampava meus olhos.

"Hmm. Interessante" – Uma vozinha na minha cabeça disse e eu quase sobressaltei. Podia sentir a tensão vindo de todos os lados. "Com uma grande inteligência dessas, você poderia ter sucesso na Corvinal. Justa e leal, você tem as principais características de Lufa-Lufa... Mas é corajosa e seu destino foi traçado para..."

- Grifinória! – E eu tirei o chapéu entregando a McGonagall que tinha um sorriso pequeno no rosto, sorri de volta para ela. Olhei de relance ao diretor e ele sorria também. Os dois minutos que sucederam foram de total algazarra por conta dos alunos da Grifinória que gritavam e aplaudiam feitos loucos.

Olhei para mesa da Sonserina que era do outro lado do Salão, oposta a da Grifinória, e vi que o Sev tinha um semblante tenso e meio triste. Ele assentiu e virou a cara. Fui em direção a mesa da Grifinória e me senti um pouco mal.

- ESSA É A MI – Eu sabia que o Potter ia dizer e o olhei tentando passar pelo olhar a seguinte frase "se você falar minha, eu te mato", acho que ele percebeu – NOSSA RUIVINHA! – Terminou a parte meio sem graça e vi que algumas meninas me olharam de cima a baixo depois desse comentário. Era só o que me faltava, meninas me odiarem por causa do Potter.

_Meu Merlin, eu já te disse pra você ter dó da pessoa aqui!_ – Gritei em pensamento.

Potter se afastou deixando um espaço ao seu lado, mas eu me sentei entre Lice e Lene que estavam radiantes. A seleção passou como um borrão e eu nem prestei atenção quem foi pra qual casa, eu fiquei entretida com Lice e Lene falando como vai ser bom nós ficarmos juntas e claro que nós íamos dar um jeito de dormir no mesmo quarto, já que tem uma cama sobrando lá.

O Banquete começou e tinha de tudo um pouco. Eu comi bastante, queria aproveitar cada sabor de cada comida ali, mesmo sabendo que eu teria dois anos pela frente para comer. As meninas e os marotos me olhavam espantada. Eu falei que eu magra de ruim mesmo, fazendo-os rir.

Nem prestei atenção no que o diretor disse no final, estava vendo com as meninas quanto eu tinha de possibilidade de cair no mesmo quarto que elas sem recorrer. Só prestamos atenção que todo mundo ia embora quando Remo falou comigo.

- Eu, como monitor da Grifinória, fui selecionado para te ajudar no que necessitar, Madame. – Pegou minha mão e beijou. Eu comecei a rir seguida por todos que estavam perto. – Agora sério, isso era trabalho do monitor-chefe, mas eu pedi pra trocar já que eu te conhecia. E sabe, eu que vou ter que arranjar um quarto pra você, então... – Ele deixou a frase morrer sem mais nem menos e sorriu.

Quando as meninas se tocaram do que ele queria dizer, Lice e Lene desataram a falar ao mesmo tempo fazendo Remo rir mais ainda.

- Relaxem meninas, eu a coloquei com vocês. – E nós três pulamos e abraçamos Remo. Sirius e James fingiram sentir ciúmes e as meninas fizeram mesmo com eles, menos eu. Peter estava mais a frente olhando pra nós e esperando que atitude íamos tomar. Acho que eu agora estou ficando com pena dele. Fala sério, ele já deve ter 16 anos na cara, não é possível que ele não saiba fazer nada sem os marotos.

Remo me deu uma caixa que continha a gravata e algumas coisinhas da casa e disse que amanhã no café a professora Minerva iria resolver os meus horários e aulas que eu iria ter.

Um pouco mais a frente estava Sev e parecia estar me esperando, já que eu disse que falaria com ele após a seleção. Andei em sua direção e ele esperou as meninas passarem com os marotos. Ele e James trocaram olhares de ódio e eu fingi não reparar. Mas eu pude ver Remo me esperando na escada, já que eu não sabia chegar à Sala comunal da Grifinória.

- Ele vai ficar ali te vigiando mesmo? – Comentou Sev meio ignorante.

- Claro que sim, como você espera que eu chegue à salão comunal? – Perguntei sorrindo pra ver se ele diminuía a rigidez em sua voz.

- Eu realmente queria que você tivesse ficado na Sonserina, Lily. – Me olhou com olhos suplicantes como se de alguma forma eu pudesse fazer algo.

- Eu não posso fazer nada com isso, Sev. – Sev suspirou.

- Espero que você não fique infectada com o Potter e sua turma. De todas as pessoas você tinha logo que se envolver com eles, Lily? – Ele disse de uma forma reprovadora. Eu não gostei, mas entendia seu ponto de vista.

- Olhe, eu tenho minha própria opinião e não a mudo tão fácil. – Falei meio ríspida. - Eu não vou ser "infectada" – fiz aspas com os dedos no ar – por eles. Se você respeitar meus amigos, eles vão respeitar você. – Sev ia abrir a boca e eu o cortei – E sobre o James, relaxa que eu quero distancia dele – apareceu um brilho nos olhos de Sev – ele é legal, engraçado, mas é um idiota, quando ele parar de ser idiota comigo, eu posso ser amiga dele. – Sev me olhou estranho – E espero que você aceite isso, eu sei que ele é seu rival e tudo mais, mas vocês vão ter que sossegar enquanto eu estiver por perto.

Sev não gostou muito desse final, mas fingiu estar bem. Ele se despediu, eu dei um beijo na bochecha dele o deixando estático e fui para o lado de Remo.

- Eu não me meto na briga do Pontas e do Almofadinhas, mas também não consigo ver como você gosta dele, Lily. – Comentou sincero.

- Eu acho que é porque ele apenas consegue ser ele mesmo comigo. – Disse e olhei para trás o vendo ir embora.

* * *

O que acharam? Bom? Ruim? Esse capitulo teve mais coisas e mais detalhado. Eu acho que os primeiros capítulos vão passar mais devagar, com mais detalhes... Depois as coisas vão correr um pouquinho. Mas claro que vai acontecer muita confusão, muitas brigas, muitas revelações, muitas decisões.

Acredito que é partir daí que Lily começa a ficar um pouco cheia do James a perturbando. E que comecem as intrigas! HAHAHA *-*

**IBlackI -** Fico feliz que tenha gostado *-* Severus com atitude né? hahaha. Bem, agora o James começou a ir pra cima da Lily. Mas não farei Sirius dar em cima dela também, sabe como é, coisas de amigos, se um tá interessado, o outro deixa pra lá. Além do mais, Sirius tem outros interesses...

**Mylle Malfoy P.W -** Ah que bom que gostou *-* Que linda você, ansiosa pro próximo cap. HAAHAHA E ai, gostou? Espero muito que sim!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos da Evellyn.


	4. O primeiro dia

Oi! Tudo bem com vocês? Eu resolvi fazer um agrado e postar antes da hora. Vai ser só dessa vez, pelo menos por enquanto já que eu não estou ainda tendo falta de tempo para escrever.

Como eu disse no capítulo anterior, os primeiros capítulos se passam devagar, com mais detalhes e vocês perceberão que esse capitulo é a prova disso. É o maior que eu escrevi até agora e só fala do primeiro dia de Lily. Vocês irão perceber daqui para frente que tirarei detalhes dos livros como apoio. Acredito que eu vou dar um "corrida" no tempo com o próximo capítulo.

O mesmo esquema de sempre: me avisem se aparecerem erros e os ignorem enquanto leem. Eu sempre tento diminuir o máximo possível de erros, mas nunca se sabe.

.

Novos personagens que vão aparecer:

**Frank Longbottom** como James McAvoy.  
**Andrew Cleveley** como Cory Monteith.  
**Narcisa Black** como Avril Lavigne.  
**Kyra Nott** como Tais Araujo.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Terceiro Capítulo - O primeiro dia**

**- **CARAMBA LILY! EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ TINHA SIDO SEQUESTRADA! – Lene gritou assim que eu passei pelo quadro da Mulher gorda que era a entrada para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

O Salão Comunal está localizado em uma das torres do castelo, no sétimo andar, é um aposento redondo cheio de poltronas fofas, com uma lareira e duas escadas que levam aos dormitórios masculino e feminino. Era todo decorado com as cores da casa que eram vermelho e dourado.

O salão comunal estava meio vazio, exceto por Lene e Lice que estavam sentadas em um sofá vermelho de frente para a lareira e um casal que estava num canto do lado da janela num sofá, que parecia um pufe, se agarrando.

- Cadê todo mundo? – Perguntei.

- Já foram dormir, com exceção de James que está ali sendo agarrado por uma garota – levantei um sombracelha e olhei para o casal se agarrando, não acreditei que ele estava sendo "agarrado", mas sim "agarrando" por conta de tudo que já me disseram. Ele não perdia uma mesmo. Revire os olhos. - e Sirius está em algum lugar desse prédio sendo agarrado por uma menina da Corvinal. – Lice terminou e Lene fez uma careta com a última parte.

É impressão minha ou tem muita coisa rolando por aqui e eu estou perdida? Bom, no dia que elas se abrirem comigo, se isso acontecer, eu pergunto.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir atrás de Sirius antes que ele seja apanhado. – Remo disse em direção a porta e Lene olhava pro teto perdida em pensamentos.

- Ele não perde tempo não é? Mal chegamos aqui. – Comentei olhando pro casal que parecia estar se engolindo ali no canto. E o idiota ainda ficava me atentando. HAHA Como se eu fosse um dia sair com alguém assim.

- Lily, se lembra que a Dora te disse que ele não presta e as meninas se aproveitam? Pois é... Essa daí – Lice indicou com a cabeça – esperou o salão comunal esvaziar e disse que queria falar com ele, eles foram pra aquele canto e ela o agarrou, é claro que ele não ia negar né? Só se fosse realmente feia, eu acho. O mesmo aconteceu com Sirius lá fora, antes da gente entrar aqui. – Revirei os olhos.

- Fala sério, essas meninas não se dão ao respeito não? – Comentou Lene irritada. Porque será que ela está irritada?

- Olha quem fala. Já pegou um monte pelo colégio. – Lice comentou com um sorriso, eu a olhei espantada e Lene fulminou Lice com o olhar.

- Mas não como esses aí e nem como essas piranhas que saem agarrando eles. Eu conheço o menino primeiro tá?

- Ah, claro. Se conhecer primeiro for igual umas 2 horas antes, pode ser. – eu ri – Mas é verdade que você não é igual a essas piranhas que saem beijando só pra dizer que beijaram populares. – Lice revirou os olhos.

-Lily, não pense mal de mim. Digamos que desde a liberação de irmos para Hogsmeade toda vez que vamos lá, eu tenho um encontro. Ou seja, poucos. – Tentou se defender Lene.

- O que é Hogsmeade?

- É a único povoado totalmente bruxo da Inglaterra. É onde a gente saltou do Expresso Hogwarts, pertinho do castelo. - Explicou Lene.

- Bem, supondo que a cada bimestre tem um passeio. Tem seis bimestres por ano e isso começou no terceiro ano e estamos começando o sexto... - Alice disse pensativa.

- É um total de 18 garotos até agora. – Comentei terminando a conclusão de Alice – Bem mais que eu em toda a minha vida e acho que isso é um pouco demais pra uma garota.

- Tem garotas piores sabia? – Lene comentou sem graça.

- Lene, você bem que podia se aquietar esse ano sabe? Eu acho que tudo que você fez, não te fez esquecer essa atração e tensão toda entre vocês e o Sirius. Então você poderia ficar mais quietinha, antes que você comece ficar mal falada. – Lice comentou.

- Como assim "essa atração e tensão toda entre você e os Sirius"? – Perguntei muito interessada. Lene gemeu e fez careta. Sirius e Remo estavam entrando no salão comunal, então nós resolvemos subir para o quarto correndo antes que eles percebessem a irritação de Lene. Acho que corremos fazendo um ruído alto porque James (olha, estou com menos raiva agora!) olhou para nós e resolveu parar de beijar sua _amiguinha_.

**.x.**

Eu aprendi a ser o tipo de pessoa certinha e nerd na minha antiga escola, por função disto eu me acostumei a acorda cedo. Ainda mais que hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, é claro e óbvio, minha animação não me deixaria dormir tanto assim.

Passei um tempo deitada na cama, eu vi que eram 10 para seis quando eu acordei e as aulas só começam às nove da manhã, e fiquei colocando meus pensamentos em ordem. Ontem depois de subirmos, tomamos um banho (Preciso mesmo dizer que essa escola é perfeita? Tem um banheiro aqui no quarto!) e fomos dormir. Lene disse que depois me explicaria tudo.

Eu sentia falta dos meus amigos, mas acho que isso não iria demorar tanto tempo assim porque eu acho que vou me tornar amiga dessas meninas. Mas elas e os meninos não são como meus amigos da minha antiga escola. Os meus amigos do Brasil são aqueles tipos de pessoas que tem poucos amigos e são nerds.

Minha vida tinha dado tantas reviravoltas que eu já estava acostumada a eles. Mas isso... Hogwarts... Era realmente surpreendente. Resolvi pensar em tudo que tinha me acontecido até aqui.

Eu com onze anos era uma Lilian totalmente diferente do que a Lilian Evans de hoje. Eu tinha raiva porque eu queria ter vindo para cá, em vez de ir pro Brasil. Então eu resolvi que o estudo seria meu foco, eu me formaria e viria morar aqui em Londres.

Em casa Petúnia nunca me deixava em paz desde que descobriu que eu sou bruxa, sempre me chamando de aberração. Ela tinha raiva de mim, eu acho que é porque eu acabei sendo bruxa e ela não, e de tudo que tinha ligação com o mundo da magia.

No quinto ano, foi quando eu comecei a mudar para a Lilian mais parecida de hoje, tanto no meu comportamento como fisicamente. Foi ai que eu comecei a me soltar mais e fui mais feliz na escola com meus amigos, sempre tentando esquecer o inferno que a Petúnia fazia comigo em casa. Agora parecia que tudo seria diferente. Nova escola, novos amigos (bem mais do que eu tinha antes) e longe de Petúnia.

Eu, por alguma força do destino, acabei caindo num grupo que pela poucas evidências é "popular" e todos querem os Marotos. Ou seja, eu acredito que ninguém tenha cara de pau de me zuar ou tentar bancar o idiota pra cima de mim, tirando o próprio James. Pelo menos, é o que eu espero.

O quarto aqui era aconchegante. Tinha quatro camas, a minha era perto da janela do lado direito. Ao meu lado tinha a cama de Alice, na minha frente a da Marlene e do lado dela, a de uma menina que já estava dormindo quando chegamos. Era espaçoso e a cama é muito mais confortável do que a que eu tenho em casa. Os lençóis eram na cor vinho com dourado.

- Hmm. Que horas são, Lily? – Olhei em volta e vi que Lene que tinha dito isso. Ela estava com uma cara engraçada, meio grogue. Olhei para meu celular que estava do meu lado e eram 10 para sete.

- Já vai dar sete horas. – Minha voz ainda tava meio grave por conta do sono.

Eu sabia que celulares ou qualquer coisa que precise de rede não pegam aqui. Mas com a evolução da tecnologia, foram instaladas algumas redes de energia pelas escolas bruxas no mundo todo. Assim eu, meu celular e meu mp4 agradecemos. Lene se levantou pegou o seu edredom e deitou do meu lado.

- Você tá curiosa, né?

- Sobre?

- Ontem. Os comentários da Lice. Eu e Sirius.

- Ah! É, um pouco. Quer dizer, se não quiser contar, não precisa.

- Shiiiu. Somos amigas, certo? – Sorri com isso. Ela ficou pensativa por um tempo. – Promete que o que for falado aqui, fica aqui? – Assenti. Óbvio que eu não contaria para ninguém, nem tinha pra quem contar, aliás.

- Eu e as meninas concordamos que gostamos de você e que podemos confiar em você. Você não parece ser mais uma garota fútil e que quer popularidade como todas que tentam ser nossas amigas. Acho que ter uma garota certinha no grupo vai ser legal – Deu um sorriso fraco e eu sorri de volta. Acho que ela falou com sinceridade.

- Sobre o Sirius... – ela parecia estar incerteza do que falar – eu acho que sinto algo por ele. Mas – ela me olhava com apreensão – eu não gosto dele, entende? – e ficou pensativa – Eu acho que é algo mais de atração mesmo.

- Lene, você já chegou a pensar que você talvez goste dele e não quer aceitar isso? – Já disse que eu sou muito sincera? Eu sempre falo que penso e depois que vejo, já falei. É por causa da minha boca grande que minhas discussões com Petúnia rolava horas. Lene me olhou assustada como se não tivesse pensado na possibilidade ou talvez ela não quisesse pensar nessa possibilidade.

- Sabe, eu acho que se eu gostasse de alguém eu aceitaria que gostava dele, pelo menos pra mim, porque é pior do que ficar se enganando. – Lá foi minha boca de novo. Fiquei quieta pensando na besteira que eu tinha falado.

- Eu não sei, Lily. Eu acho que tenho medo de descobrir que gosto dele. – Ela disse e ficou brincando com cabelo entre os dedos.

- Por acaso rola essa "tensão e atração" vindo dele também?

- Então quer dizer que as meninas estão de fofoquinha e nem chama as amigas? – Lice disse com as mãos na cintura meio autoritária. Lene a chamou e ela sentou no canto da cama. – Vocês estavam falando sobre o que?

- Ela e o Sirius. – "Ahhh!" Lice falou – e tinha acabado de perguntar se o Sirius tinha alguma atração por ela.

- Falar ele nunca falou. Mas dá pra perceber quando ele vem perturbar ela. – Lene a olhou intrigada – É sério, Lene. – Alice olhou pra mim. – Você vai perceber quando ver os dois juntos. Rola tipo uma nuvem de faíscas entre eles e eu duvido como nenhum dos dois percebeu isso ainda. – Lene fechou os olhos e parecia pensativa, já que sua testa estava enrugada.

- O mesmo ocorre com a Dora e o Remo. – Alice parecia animada, como se contar tudo pra mim fosse o máximo. – Ela já assumiu que gosta dele pra nós, mas... Hmm... – Alice parecia não encontrar as palavras certas, ela abria e fechava a boca várias vezes.

- É que assim, o Remo tem alguns motivos com que ele não quer nada com ninguém. Ele já ficou com umas garotas, umas 3 ou 4 por insistência dos meninos, mas ele não quer nada. Ele é mais na dele. – Falou Lene – Nós todas achamos que Remo tem algum tipo de sentimento pela Dora, mas ele parece reprimir isso, ou sei lá o quê.

Lene ficou decidida que o assunto estava encerrado e foi tomar um banho. Lice ficou me contando um pouco mais sobre eles. Ela disse que foi algo que aconteceu com o tempo, todo mundo era amigo, ela e Frank se acertaram no final do ano passado, mas que James e Sirius ainda eram imaturos e pegavam geral.

Mas Sirius e Lene desde o terceiro ano começaram ter tipo um conflito interno e ficaram afim um do outro, sem que os mesmos percebessem. "Lene não gosta de ver Sirius direto com outras garotas, mas ela nunca admitiu isso" comentou Lice. Então por conta disso, ela começou sair com garotos em todos os passeios a Hogsmeade.

Remo prefere ter relacionamentos, mas por motivos pessoais (Lice explicou que não poderia falar, mas que no momento certo, o próprio Remo me contaria) ele prefere ficar sozinho. Ele e Dora começaram a andar juntos e passavam mais tempo juntos, até que começou a surgir algo a mais entre eles ano passado. Eles se afastaram um pouco e Lice disse que acha que é por causa dos motivos pessoais de Remo em que ele não se deixa ter um relacionamento.

E James nunca quis nada sério com ninguém. Ele disse pra Lice que quando ele encontrasse a garota certa, ele pararia de pegar 'geral' e ficaria só com ela. Mas como isso ainda não aconteceu, ele fica curtindo a "vida". Ela achava engraçado como todo mundo no grupo acabou por gostar um do outro e que faltava a garota do James, aí ela soltou o seguinte comentário: "Seria legal se fosse você, Lily.".

- Eu, Alice? Por favor, né. – E revirei os olhos. Nunca que eu ia ficar com o James. Não gosto desse tipo idiota que sai pegando todo mundo. E eu não tenho a mínima possibilidade de mudar alguém.

**.x.**

Meia hora depois (já eram oito e dez da manhã), estava eu, Lice e Lene no Grande Salão tomando café da manhã. Já tinha bastante gente, mas ainda faltavam algumas pessoas, como os marotos e a Dora. Lice me apresentou o Frank que se sentou do nosso lado. A professora Minerva já estava passando com os horários dos alunos.

- Lilian Evans. – Eu a olhei. – Vejamos... Você está apta para seguir com Poções, DCAT, Feitiços, Herbologia, Transfiguração, Runas Antigas, História da Magia, Astronomia, Aritmancia e Estudos dos Trouxas. Vejo que você fez três opcionais e não dois, como é obrigatório aqui. Quais matérias a senhorita pretende seguir?

- Poções, DCAT, Feitiços, Transfiguração, Runas Antigas e Aritmancia. – A professora pegou um pergaminho tocou com ele com a varinha e me entregou.

Hoje eu tinha um tempo de Poções, seguido de um tempo de DCAT e de tarde dois tempos de Feitiços. Nada mal afinal, já que essas eram minhas matérias preferidas. Reparei que na sexta eu tenho o último tempo vago e na segunda, o primeiro também é vago. Meu horário era quase igual da Lene, mas em vez de cursar Runas Antigas, ela iria fazer Herbologia.

Alice queria ser auror, então ela cursaria só as matérias necessárias (Herbologia, DCAT, Feitiços, Transfiguração e Poções) mais Aritmancia. Ela comentou que James e Dora queriam também ser aurores, logo eles teriam quase mesmo horários que ela, já que Dora e James não fizeram Aritmancia. E descobri que Frank era do sétimo ano, apesar de dividir quarto com sextanistas. Ele também queria ser auror e só fazia as matérias necessárias.

Quando a professora Minerva entregou os horários de Lice, Lene e Frank prosseguindo para os outros alunos, eu resolvi subir para pegar as minhas coisas com Lene, deixando os pombinhos sozinhos. Dora passou correndo por nós murmurando um bom dia. Encontramos Remo de frente para o Grande salão conversando com um primeiranista. Lene comentou que deveria ser alguma coisa sobre dar informações já que ele é monitor.

Estávamos no corredor onde fica entrada para o salão comunal quando James e Sirius saem rindo e olhando um mapa. Eles olharam para gente e James guardou o mapa.

- Bom dia, Lily. Bom dia, lenizinha. – Falou Sirius e beijou a testa da Lene. Deve ser coisas assim que a Alice devia estar falando, mas parecia normal como amigos... Melhor eu ficar reparando mais.

- Bom dia, ruivinha linda. – James disse com um sorriso torto no rosto.

- É Lilian, James.

- Voltou a falar meu nome?

- Ué, faz questão que eu fale seu sobrenome?

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

- Tudo bem, então. Já que você faz questão, agora irei apenas te chamar de Potter.

- Essa ruiva é cabeça dura hein, Pontas. – Comentou Sirius rindo.

- As mais difíceis são as que eu mais gosto. – Comentou Potter passando a mão pelo cabelo. É impressão minha ou ele tinha essa mania irritante de passar a mão no cabelo para tentar parecer sexy? Revirei os olhos.

- Não foi o que eu vi ontem, Potter. – Dei a senha a Mulher Gorda e entrei no salão comunal.

Subi as escadas e fui para o meu dormitório. Peguei os três livros dos quais precisaria hoje, pergaminhos, penas, tinteiros e os coloquei dentro da minha mochila, peguei um elástico (para se eu quisesse prender meu cabelo) e o coloquei no bolsinho do lado da minha mochila. Guardei minha varinha e fui escovar os dentes. Quando eu terminei de escovar os dentes, Lene entrou no quarto.

- Porque demorou?

- Conversando com o Sirius. E não pense besteiras, só estávamos conversando sobre quais matérias faríamos a partir desse ano. – Ela entrou no banheiro e foi escovar os dentes.

Quando terminou, já era 10 para 9 e saímos correndo para nossa primeira aula que era de poções nas masmorras, de acordo com Lene. Chegamos lá em cima da hora. Descobrimos que todos faríamos poções e os únicos da Grifinória. Tinham mais cinco da Corvinal, quatro da lufa-lufa e quatro da Sonserina, incluindo Severus.

Eu, Lene, Lice, Dora pegamos uma mesa. Potter (como eu decidi que vou chamá-lo de agora em diante), Sirius e Remo com um menino da Lufa-Lufa. Dora disse que era Andrew Cleveley, ele era nascido trouxa e muito brincalhão. Os quatro alunos da Sonserina se sentaram juntos, quatro da Corvinal e uma menina foi se sentar ao lado de dois da lufa-lufa.

- Bom dia - disse o Professor Slughorrn (Dora me disse o nome dele), cujas linhas massivas estavam tremendo atrás dos vapores que exalavam de vários caldeirões que tinha pela sala. - Balanças para fora, todo mundo, seus kits de poções e não se esqueçam de suas cópias do Livro Avançado de Poções.

- Agora - disse Slughorn, voltando para frente da sala - Preparei algumas poções para vocês darem uma olhada, só por curiosidade, vocês sabem. São o tipo de coisa que vocês precisam ser capazes de fazer depois de completarem seus N.I.E.M.s. Vocês já devem ter ouvido falar nelas, mesmo que vocês nunca as tenham feito ainda. Alguém pode me dizer o que essa aqui é? - Ele indicou o caldeirão perto da mesa da Sonserina. Levantei-me um pouco de minha cadeira e vi que parecia simplesmente água fervendo dentro dele. Eu sabia qual era, levantei minha mão. O professor apontou para mim.

- É Veritaserum, a poção que força a pessoa que bebe a falar a verdade.

- Muito bem, muito bem! - Disse Slughorn feliz.

- Agora - continuou, apontando para o caldeirão perto da mesa da Corvinal - Essa é bem conhecida... Quem poderia -? – Dora levantou a mão assim que eu reconheci a poção.

- É a poção Polissuco, senhor.

- Excelente, excelente! É claro que você sabe qual é não é mesmo, Dora? – O professor deu uma piscadela e Dora sorriu.

- E essa aqui? Alguém sabe dizer? – Slughorn apontou para o caldeirão que estava na frente da mesa dos dois da lufa-lufa e a menina da Corvinal. A poção exalava um cheiro maravilhoso. Eu sorri. Sabia qual era.

- É Amortentia!

- Senhorita Evans, certo? – Professor perguntou vindo na minha direção. Assenti com a cabeça. – Saberia dizer o que ela faz?

- É a mais poderosa poção do amor no mundo.

- Certo! Você a reconheceu, eu suponho, por seu distinto brilho de pérola?

- E pela fumaça subindo em suas espirais características. – Falei entusiasmada. Olhei para a mesa da Sonserina e vi que os alunos me olhavam criticamente, menos Sev que tinha um brilho nos olhos. Dei um sorriso para ele.

- 20 pontos para Grifinória. Amortentia não cria realmente amor, é claro. É impossível manufaturar ou imitar amor. Não, isso irá simplesmente causar uma forte obsessão ou atração. É provavelmente a mais perigosa e poderosa poção nessa sala. E agora, é hora de começar a trabalhar.

- Mas senhor você não nos disse o que tem nesse caldeirão. - disse Potter apontando para um pequeno caldeirão preto em cima da mesa de Slughorn. A poção dentro estava pulando e caindo; era da cor de ouro derretido, e grandes gotas estavam pulando como peixes dourados sobre a superfície, mas nenhuma gota caiu.

- Sim. Aquilo. Bem, aquela, senhores e senhoras, é uma interessante poção chamada Felix Felicis. Eu acredito - ele se virou para Sev - que você saiba o que Felix Felicis faz, Senhor Snape? – Lene disse que Sev era o aluno favorito de Slughorn, não por ser aluno da casa dele (o professor era o direto da Sonserina), mas porque ele era o melhor aluno em poções da escola.

- É sorte líquida, dá sorte para quem a beba.

- 10 pontos para Sonserina. É uma poção interessante, a Felix Felicis - disse Slughorn - Incrivelmente traiçoeira de se fazer e desastrosa se errar. Porém, se feita corretamente como essa aqui, você vai descobrir que todas suas ações vão tender ao sucesso... Pelo menos até o efeito acabar. – Percebi que os alunos pareciam muito interessados nessa poção, mas também né, quem não estaria.

- Por que as pessoas não a bebem o tempo todo, senhor? – Remo perguntou curioso.

- Porque se tomada em excesso, ela causa estupidez, falta de cuidado e segurança demais – disse Slughorn - Muito de uma coisa boa, você sabe... Extremamente tóxico em grandes quantidades, mas se tomado em pequenas e muito raramente... É o que eu estarei oferecendo como prêmio dessa aula. - Havia um silêncio no qual toda bolha e gota das poções ao redor parecia extremamente barulhenta. - Uma pequena garrafa de Felix Felicis – continuou pegando uma minúscula garrafa com uma tampa de seu bolso e mostrando-a para todos. - O suficiente para doze horas de sorte. Do amanhecer até o entardecer, o vencedor será sortudo em tudo que ele tentar.

- Agora, eu devo lhes avisar que Felix Felicis é uma poção proibida em competições organizadas... Esportes, por exemplo, provas, ou eleições. Então o vencedor deve usá-la num dia normal somente... – Potter e Sirius olharam um pro outro - E perceberá que esse dia normal se tornará extraordinário! Então, quem de vocês receberá esse prêmio fabuloso? Bem, vão para a página dez do livro, nós temos um pouco mais de uma hora sobrando, o que deveria ser tempo suficiente para vocês tentarem completar a Poção do Morto Vivo. Eu sei que é mais complexa do que tudo que vocês já tentaram, e eu não espero uma poção perfeita de ninguém. A pessoa que fizer a melhor ganhará o pequeno Felix aqui. Podem começar!

Toda a turma começou a trabalhar em silêncio e eu sabia que todos queriam ganhar essa poção. Abri meu livro, peguei os ingredientes e comecei a trabalhar em silêncio. A poção era um pouco mais complexa, mas eu acho que conseguiria acertar.

**.x.**

- E acabou! Parem de mexer, por favor!- Slughorn se moveu lentamente pelas mesas, olhando nos caldeirões. Ele não fez nenhum comentário, mas ocasionalmente dava nas poções um giro ou as cheirava. Ele parou na mesa do Sonserina e olhou para poção do Sev.

- Como eu já esperava. Acho que temo um vencedor aqui, pessoal. – Os marotos fizeram caretas e Sev tinha uma cara triunfante. Slughorn deu o frasquinho para Sev e continuou rodando as mesas. Finalmente ele parou na nossa mesa, ele olhou das meninas e parou em frente ao meu caldeirão.

- Hmm. Interessante. Vejo que agora tenho dois vencedores. – Sev me olhou e dei um sorriso fraco. Ele sabia que eu gostava de poções e que eu me achava boa nisso. – Vou pegar mais um frasquinho e entregá-la, Senhorita Evans. Peço para que senhorita Tonks, Potter, a senhorita e o senhor Black, senhorita Evans, Diggory, senhorita Vance, Malfoy e Snape fiquem uns minutinhos antes de irem para a próxima aula.

As meninas disseram que estariam nos esperando (Eu e Dora) lá fora para irmos para a próxima aula. Com exceções dos que o professor pediu para ficar, o resto da turma se retirou rapidamente. Slughorn me entregou o frasquinho e o coloquei no bolso de um sobretudo que era parte do uniforme.

- Meus queridos, eu queria avisar que o próximo encontro do nosso clube será sábado a noite, na hora do jantar. – Clube? Como assim? Não entendi nada.

- Err... Professor... – Eu comecei, mas o professor me cortou.

- Senhorita Evans, provavelmente você não saiba ainda, mas eu chamo alguns alunos nos quais eu vejo que tem características me agradam e os chamo com uma certa freqüência para reuniões, jantares e festas em meus aposentos. Eu ficaria encantado de receber você, Lilian. Nunca vi nenhum jovem dentro deste castelo que conseguisse se equiparar com o jovem Severus. – Eu não gostei muito da idéia desse clube, mas eu podia ver o brilho nos olhos do professor. Essas reuniões não deviam ser tão ruins não, é?

- Tudo bem.

- Ótimo, excelente. Podem ir agora.

**.x.**

Era hora do almoço. Já tinha comido com as meninas e estávamos sentadas perto de uma árvore em frente ao lago negro. Eu estava fazendo o meu trabalho sobre DCAT. O professor Dippet tinha pedido 40 cm de pergaminho sobre feitiços não-verbais e suas utilizações na magia defensiva. As meninas disseram que era uma sorte o professor de poções não ter passado dever, mas elas acreditam que ele esteja de bom humor. Que seja.

Elas explicaram o negócio do "Clube do Slug". Ele reúne alunos talentosos e que vem de famílias bruxas importantes. Tipo, um grupo de alunos favoritos. Não gostei muito disso, mas eu já tinha aceitado ir né.

Se era possível, eu fiquei com mais dó do Peter ainda. Ele só estava fazendo: Feitiços, DCAT, Transfiguração e Herbologia. Sirius falou que ele tinha passado para Estudo dos trouxas, mas que ele tinha conhecido uns Sonserinos e eles colocaram um monte de merda na cabeça dele o fazendo desistir da matéria.

Os marotos disseram que estavam de olho nele para não passar pro outro "lado". Já que os Sonserinos estavam se aproveitando da "carência" de atenção dele para fingir ser amigáveis e Peter acabar contando os segredos dos marotos.

Por onde eu passava, quase todos me olhavam, interessados em mim. Falavam de tudo: do meu jeito, do meu cabelo (Lene disse que todas deveriam estar com inveja porque meu cabelo era perfeito) e com quem eu estava andando. E pior que eu estava certa, o grupinho no qual eu me encaixei é um grupo de 'populares'. Todo mundo os conhece por conta dos marotos, não só por serem lindos, mas porque são talentosos e muito bagunceiros.

E por onde Potter, Sirius e Remo passavam sempre aparecia uma menina que dava um tchauzinho ou grupinhos que ficavam acenando e rindo. Sério, o que essas meninas tem na cabeça?

Eu consegui terminar meu trabalho em cima da hora da próxima aula que era feitiços. As meninas ainda estavam terminando e falaram que iriam terminar a noite.

A aula de feitiços foi praticamente a mesma coisa que o DCAT. O professor Flitwick queria treinar os feitiços não-verbais. É um pouco difícil fazer feitiços sem falar, mas eu consegui uma vez no finalzinho da aula de DCAT. O primeiro a conseguir era Severus, seguido de Remo e depois de uma menina da Corvinal, Emmeline Vance. Agora na aula de feitiços, eu senti um pouco mais de confiança, já que eu tinha conseguido alguma coisa em DCAT. Quase todos no final da aula conseguiram alguma coisa, menos Peter. O professor passou trabalho para gente. Ainda bem que eu já tinha terminado o meu do DCAT porque esse era bem maior.

**.x**.

- Lily, mostra pra gente a Felix Felicis! – Lene comentou alto.

Já tínhamos jantado e estávamos no salão comunal. Como jantamos cedo, aqui estava vazio, já que a maioria das pessoas estava jantando. Eu tinha trocado de roupa e estava com uma meia calça grossa cinza, um short balonê preto e com uma blusa de manga comprida branca. Eu tinha trago o frasquinho comigo porque eu tinha prometido mostrar a Felix para as meninas.

Eu já tinha terminado o dever do Flitwick e o pessoal ficou espantado comigo. Eu expliquei sobre como era minha vida no Brasil e de como eu me tornei tão voltada pros estudos, fazendo assim eu conseguir fazer deveres rápidos e aprender coisas novas mais rápido que o normal.

Potter não estava aqui com a gente porque a professora Minerva tinha pedido para ele ir a sua sala para conversarem. Sirius disse que não era detenção já que eles ainda não tinham aprontado nada. Peter estava na biblioteca fazendo trabalho extra pro Flitwick.

Agora estávamos sentados perto da lareira, que por sinal são os melhores lugares daqui. Eu estava sentada numa poltrona de costas para a entrada do salão comunal. Lice e Frank estavam sentados na outra poltrona oposta a minha. Lene, Sirius, Remo e Dora estavam no sofá de frente para a lareira. Dora era a única pessoa em Hogwarts que podia entrar em outro salão comunal sem ser da sua casa. As meninas tinham pedido pro diretor a liberação para ela vir, quando pudesse, conversar com as meninas aqui. Dora e Lene são melhores amigas desde sempre. E Dora é uma prima distante de Sirius, sendo a única prima que Sirius 'aprovava'.

"Minha família é toda voltada para a Arte das Trevas e bruxos de sangue puro. Eu e a família da Dora somos 'traidores do sangue' por sermos os únicos com juízo naquela família." – Sirius tinha dito um pouco mais cedo. Sirius era uma espécie de ovelha negra da família. Seu irmão, Regulus, que estuda aqui em Hogwarts no 5º ano, é o orgulho da família. Como todos os outros, ele é da Sonserina. Sirius disse que também tem duas primas distantes aqui em Hogwarts: Bellatrix e Narcisa, que são irmãs. Mas elas fingem que não o conhecem, só falam com ele para 'encher o saco' ou 'tentar fazê-lo enxergar o que é o certo' segundo as palavras de Sirius. Ele comentou também que Narcisa é a menina loira da Sonserina do nosso ano. Eu tinha reparado um pouco nela quando o professor Slughorn nos chamou pra reunião no sábado, ela parecia antipática, metida e ficava o tempo todo com um loiro também da Sonserina.

Tirei o frasquinho dos meus shorts e passei para Lene que contemplava o frasquinho com liquido dourado dentro. O frasquinho foi passado de mão em mão até chegar em mim novamente.

- Pretende fazer o que com a poção, Lily? – Lice perguntou.

- Já pensou em quantas situações você pode usar e dar sorte? – Lene falou sonhadoramente.

- Se eu tivesse ganhado, eu usaria para me safar das detenções. – Sirius comentou. Eu falei que ele estava com o braço na parte de trás do sofá onde Lene estava sentada? Ele parecia que queria abraçá-la, mas se contentou deixando o braço no sofá.

- Lily, se lembre das imposições que o Slughorn falou. Tem que usar em um dia normal. – Remo falou sério.

- Porque tivemos que ter nosso Aluado corrompido pela monitoria, hein? – Sirius comentou fingindo tristeza e levando um tapa no pescoço de Remo fazendo todos rirem.

- Eu realmente não sei para que eu vou usar, mas vou guardá-lo, quando eu precisar, eu uso. – Falei enquanto olhava para o frasquinho.

- Vou ficar ansioso para esse dia chegar, vai que o Felix ma dá uma ajudinha e você acaba percebendo que a sua sorte está bem do seu lado. – Potter sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu tomei um susto derrubando o frasquinho.

- POTTER! – Gritei de raiva. Quase que minha sorte foi por água a baixo, literalmente.

- Calma, ruivinha. Ainda bem que eu sou o melhor apanhador desse colégio. – Disse me devolvendo o frasquinho que ele apanhou antes de quebrasse no chão.

- Eu tenho nome, Potter! E ainda se acha. – Revirei os olhos.

- Mas ele tem razão, Lily. Ele realmente é o melhor apanhador dessa escola. – Tonks comentou.

- Que seja, mas podia ter sido menos idiota e não ter me assustado.

- IHHHHH! – Sirius falou com um sorriso no rosto – Te chamou de idiota, Pontas. Se eu fosse você, eu tinha cuidado com essa ruiva.

- Ela não me assusta. – Falou dando um sorriso maroto. – E falando em idiotas, tem um lá fora te esperando. – Franzi a testa. Potter revirou os olhos. – É o ranhoso, ruiva.

-É Lilian, Potter. Mas pra você, pode me chamar de Evans. – Falei com raiva e fui até o corredor do castelo. Ainda deu tempo de ouvir "Sério, James. Você devia parar de perturbar a garota um pouco, é o primeiro dia de aula" de alguma das meninas que eu não reconheci quem disse.

Passei pelo quadro da mulher gorda e vi Sev me esperando lá fora olhando para a janela no fim do corredor de braços cruzados. Ele veio ver como eu estava, como estava sendo meu dia, me parabenizou por ter ganho a Felix Felicis (me lembrando que eu estava com raiva do Potter por quase ter ajudado a quebrar o frasco) e ficamos conversando por um tempo.

As pessoas passavam por nós nos olhando e comentando. Sev disse para ignorar-los. Tudo isso era por conta da rivalidade entre Grifinória e Sonserina mais o fato de Sev não ter muitos amigos. Fora o fato de os Marotos serem "inimigos" de Sev. Ou seja, todo mundo admirava eles e não queriam ser encontrados conversando com o Sev. Quanta estupidez.

Isso me deixava com mais raiva do Potter. E Sev tentava esconder, mas não conseguia que ele estava muito feliz que eu tivesse reconhecido que o Potter é um idiota. Ele disse que seria muito ruim se eu acabasse como metade do colégio babando por ele ou como as meninas que acabam sendo usadas por ele.

Eu nem comentei que Potter ficava mandando indiretas porque eu tinha certeza que isso iria acabar com a bolha de felicidade dele. Mas não importa, eu nunca ficaria mesmo com o Potter.

Dora passou por nós e deu uma picadela para mim. Ela devia estar indo para o salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Logo depois Remo passou e disse que iria fazer uma ronda e que eu não ficasse muito tempo aqui fora porque daqui a pouco iria dar o toque de recolher.

Me despedi de Sev e voltei para o salão comunal que estava bem mais cheio. Sirius e o Potter estavam com um grupo de terceiranistas (de acordo com a Lene) conversando, ou como ela diz, se exibindo para as garotas babarem e os garotos ficarem com inveja.

Tenha dó deles, meu Merlim!

Eu e Lene decidimos ir para o dormitório para conversar com mais tranqüilidade. Lice estava ainda com o Frank. Quando entramos lá, eu conheci a outra menina que ficava no dormitório. Seu nome era Kyra Nott. Ela tinha origem africana e era muito bonita. Ela foi bem simpática comigo e disse que estava no último ano.

Lene estava sendo simpática, mas dava para perceber seu sorriso forçado. Depois que a menina desceu para ficar com as amigas, Lene disse que não gosta muito dela. Ela disse que ela era muito metida, mas eu não achei tão metida assim, só um pouco. Hmmm. Aí tem algo.

* * *

Vocês perceberam o novo estilo do ? Eu achei super legal! Agora não é mais review... é coments! HAHAHAHA senti falta de comentários de algumas pessoas, mas mesmo assim eu quero agradecer à todos que estão acompanhando, em especial à aquelas que adicionaram a história aos favoritos e as que comentam! *-*

Gente eu sei que é muito chato esse blá blá blá de deixar coments, mas é algo que estimula a pessoa, entende? Eu quero muito que essa história dê certo e que as pessoas comentem para eu ter noção se está legal mesmo ou não. Sou o tipo de pessoa muito insegura, então eu fico na ansiedade de saber o que vocês acham.

Respondendo os cometários (cadê a Mylle, IBlackI e Clara? senti falta de vocês meninas):

**Jhu Soares: **Hey, maluquinha! Você não me irritou hahaha AMEI a sua review! Sério mesmo, eu fiquei super feliz e animada. Eu sempre gostei do casal Lily&James apesar que por um grande tempo eu tinha uma queda enorme por Bella&Edward, mas eu já li e reli tanto HP que eu percebi que o amor deles é uma coisa muito linda e eles não deviam ter morrido. :( Então, por conta disso, eu me fascinei com eles, até porque eu percebi que eu tenho muitas coisas com a Lily (até os olhos verdes, menos o cabelo ruivo natural, o meu é pintado hahaha). Enfim, continue mandando seus comentários, você sabe como é bom receber uma :)

PS: O beijo L&J vai demorar um pouquito porque vai acontecer só no sétimo ano, mas eu já tenho toda a ideia preparada em mente e vai ser lindo! :')

PS²:E vai ser baseada em uma música... hahaha. Parei por aqui.

**Anônimo:** Oi nony (meu apelido para você u.u)! Ah, que bom que gostou *-* Nháaa... Sabe como é o Severus né? "_Always_". E tendo o James como um galinha, bem... ele não vai parar de ficar com ninguém por ela, até ele perceber que gosta dela, como no livro... No começo ele quer apenas ficar com ela por ela ser linda, depois ela o conquista! ;D

Bem, é isso. Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos da Evellyn.


	5. O resto da semana

Oi pessoas! Vamos a mais um capítulo? Espero que vocês estejam tão animados quanto eu com a fic! Eu tenho muito o que escrever já que vou escrever dois anos da Lily em Hogwarts, mas eu já tenho a maioria das coisas mentalizadas e sinceramente tá beeem legal, pelo menos eu acho. HAHAHA

Eu estava lendo várias fics esses dias e vi que muito delas não passam de 15, 20 capítulos, sendo 'rápidas'. E eu gostaria de falar que a essa fic pelo menos, vai ter uns 30, 40 capítulos. E gostaria de saber de vocês o que acham? É bom ou ruim? Porque eu pessoalmente gosto de fics longas... Mas tem gente que não pode gostar.

Gente eu tava lendo _James e eu_ (alguém já leu? super recomendo!) e ficava abobalhada com a quantidade de reviews que ela recebia! Queria ter sorte como ela... HAHAHA Mas eu fiquei super feliz pelas reviews que me mandaram, mesmo mesmo! *-*

Daqui a pouco a história vai correr os meses rapidinho parando apenas nas partes que são muito necessárias. Espero que gostem do capítulo! Boa leitura.

Novos personagens do capítulo:

**Amos Diggory** como Xavier Samuel.  
**Emmeline Vance **como Zooey Deschanel. (Ela usa óculos na fic)  
**Bellatrix Black** como Katie Mcgrath.  
**Narcisa Black** como Avril Lavigne.  
**Regulus Black** como Tom Sturridge.**  
****Rodolfo Lestrange **como Ian Somerhalder.  
**Samantha Miller **como Taylor Momsen.  
**Victoria Phipps** como Mila Kunis.  
**Maggie Williams** como Tyra Banks.

* * *

**Quarto capítulo - O resto da semana**

A primeira semana passou voando, já que as aulas começaram na quarta feira. Incrivelmente, Sev tinha as mesmas matérias que eu. Mas nós só nos falamos durante a aula de Runas Antigas, na quinta feira. Apesar de que a gente mal abriu a boca durante essa aula porque a tradução exigia total concentração. Mas eu e Sev nos sentamos juntos então quando dava, conversávamos um pouco.

Falando em total concentração, a aula de transfiguração (dois dolorosos tempos antes de Runas) seguiu o mesmo padrão que a de feitiços e de DCAT, em que tínhamos que praticar os feitiços não verbais. Foi muito mais difícil do que as outras duas aulas, mas no final só poucas pessoas conseguiram algum efeito aceitável pela professora. Lene e Lice estavam um pouco perdidas e Peter não conseguiu avançar em nada, então além de outro dever imenso, a professora os mandou praticarem. Eu disse que os ajudaria.

Para uma primeira semana, os professores estavam se superando em deveres. Quinta feira já tinha novos deveres de Transfiguração, Aritmancia e Runas Antigas. Após o termino das aulas eu fiquei com Lene, Lice e Peter no salão comunal os ajudando a praticarem o que foi pedido pela professora. Lene e Lice conseguiram, mas Peter ainda estava tendo problemas. Remo que tinha acabado de jantar, ele e os meninos resolveram jantar mais cedo, foi o ajudar.

Eu e as meninas descemos para jantar e encontramos Dora com a tal de Dorcas. Ela me apresentou a Dorcas e ela parecia bem doidinha, no sentido bom. Ela me abraçou e disse que era muito bom finalmente conhecer a famosa intercambista. Depois saiu saltitando ao lado de Dora para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

Nós jantamos e voltamos para salão comunal. Eu não estava com a mínima vontade de estudar, dois tempos de Aritmancia e Runas tinham acabado com meu cérebro. Lene e Lice resolveram tentar fazer a redação de Herbologia. Peter estava com Remo fazendo os deveres enquanto Sirius e James estavam num canto conversando e olhando muito um pergaminho.

Eu peguei meu MP4, sentei perto da janela e fiquei escutando algumas músicas. Eu tinha tanto músicas trouxas como também músicas bruxas. Era engraçado como os bruxos tentavam aproximar as tecnologias trouxas no mundo da magia. A maioria ainda não se sentia a vontade, mas nascidos trouxas ou mestiços sempre se davam bem. Fiquei ali até James vir me perturbar. Ai, eu o deixei falando sozinho e resolvi ir dormir. Quando eu tinha terminado de me arrumar e colocado o pijama, Lene apareceu.

- O Sirius é um idiota! – Ela gritou e se jogou na cama. Levantei uma sombracelha e fui até ela.

- O que ele fez?

- Me mordeu aquele idiota! E forte. Olha meu pescoço! – Ela mostrou o pescoço e estava bem vermelho nos lugares onde tinha aqueles furinhos dos dentes. Eu não me agüentei e ri. Lene pegou uma almofada e me tacou.

Lice apareceu uns 10 minutos depois com um pouco de gelo e Lene colocou no pescoço. Lice explicou que depois que o James foi falar comigo (no meu modo de pensar foi mais "encher meu saco"), Sirius foi atrapalhar ela e Lene com o trabalho de Herbologia. Lene pintou o nariz dele de tinta preta e ele começou a fazer cócegas nela, ai Lene mordeu o braço dele e ele mordeu o pescoço dela.

- Marlene Mckinnon! Você estava fazendo com que eu achasse que o Sirius era errado, mas isso foi culpa dos dois. – Falei autoritária e depois comecei a rir. Ela fechou a cara.

- Ele não tinha nada que atrapalhar meu trabalho. Agora o deixei pela metade e vai ficar acumulado. - Depois de eu e Alice debatermos com Lene até ela aceitar que ela tinha culpa também, nós fomos dormir.

Sexta chegou com animação: amanhã seria o primeiro final de semana em Hogwarts! Levantei cedo como sempre e vi que estava mais quente que o normal. Coloquei minha saia de pregas sem meia calça, uma blusinha minha vermelha de alcinha, coloquei uma blusa social branca de manga até o cotovelo por cima, um suéter sem mangas cinza por cima, coloquei a gravata da Grifinória, minhas meias ¾ e depois minha sapatilha preta.

Desci com as minhas coisas para tomar o café da manhã, encontrei os marotos lá. James e Peter cochilavam com as cabeças encostadas na mesa.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntei. Eles não são de acordar cedo pelo que Lene disse, sempre acordam em cima da hora.

- Você verá. – Disse Sirius com um sorriso sapeca enquanto comia ovos fritos com bacon.

- Isso cheira armação, estou certa?

- Certíssima. – Confirmou Remo.

- Nossa, um monitor da Grifinória aprontando? Por essa não esperava.

- Bem, professora Minerva sabia o que estava fazendo quando colocou o Remo pra ser monitor, não acredito que ela esperava que ele parasse de aprontar.

- Não faço isso sempre, pra manter a monitoria. Mas essa, eu fiz questão de estar presente. – E deu um sorriso maroto.

Fiquei conversando com eles até as meninas aparecerem, James acordou e começou a comer. Peter cochilava e babava. Eca.

- POTTER! BLACK! – Berrou Filch fazendo todos os olharem e a maioria dos que olharam deram risadinhas. Filch, o zelador da escola, estava com a cara toda lambuzada com alguma coisa branca pastosa. Potter levantou os olhos, os marotos o olharam e sorriram. – EU SEI QUE FORAM VOCÊS, SUAS PESTES! VOCÊS E SEUS AMIGOS!

Pirraça, o poltergeist da escola, estava parado na porta que dava pra o grande salão zuando Filch. Ele era proibido de entrar no Grande Salão por isso ele ficou parado flutuando em frente à porta.

Filch chegou perto de Potter e tinha um olhar maníaco. Professora Minerva veio até nós para resolver a confusão.

- O que é isso Argus?

- Está vendo isso na minha cara, Minerva? É chantilly! Eu sei que foram eles – ele apontou para os meninos – eles sempre aprontam comigo. Entraram nos meus aposentos e passaram chantilly em minhas mãos para quando eu acordasse fosse diretamente para minha cara.

- Argus, você tem alguma prova que mostre que foram eles?

- Minerva está mais claro que água que foram eles. Eles sempre aprontaram comigo e você já os pegou no flagra antes. Você quer mais o que? – A professora Minerva suspirou.

- Argus, sem provas, não poderei dar detenções para os meus alunos. – Filch olhou Minerva como se ela o tivesse xingado da pior maneira e saiu batendo o pé.

- Não sei como vocês escaparam dessa vez e nem quero saber. – A Professora falou para os meninos que sorriam e voltou para a mesa dos professores.

- Essa foi por pouco. – Comentou Peter que acordou no meio da confusão.

- Para de ser lento, Rabicho. É claro que não tinham como nos pegar, ele não tinha provas. – Comentou Sirius.

Enfim, depois da confusão do Filch, fomos para dois tempos duplos de DCAT. Continuamos com os feitiços não-verbais. O professor Dippet disse que não passaria dever para curtimos o primeiro final de semana, mas pediu para praticarmos mais senão na próxima aula teríamos que fazer lições extras.

Chegamos a Feitiços e continuamos também com os feitiços não-verbais, porém Flitwick passou mais um dever para nós. Graças aos céus e a Merlin, o último tempo de sexta é vago. Mas quem disse que eu fui curtir o tempo vago? Eu fui fazer dever e arrastei as meninas junto porque assim poderíamos ter o final de semana livre.

Remo como um amigo e monitor, arrastou Potter e Sirius para a biblioteca fazer os deveres. Eu e as meninas fomos para o fora onde o sol ainda brilhava. Sentamos perto da árvore que ficava em frente ao lago negro para curtir um pouco daquele sol. Dorcas veio junto com a Dora. Dora tinha chamado os meninos também, mas Remo disse que isso faria Potter e Sirius se dispersarem porque provavelmente iria surgir algum grupinho de garotas chamando atenção.

Tirei minha blusa cinza e a social branca, ficando apenas com a de alcinha vermelha e prendi meu cabelo em um coque frouxo. Consegui fazer o dever de feitiços e estava na metade de transfiguração quando começou a escurecer. Eu e as meninas ficamos conversando um pouco e sim, a Dorcas é muito maluquinha por isso que é amiga da Dora, né.

Subimos para o salão comunal, guardei todas minhas coisas, tomei um banho, coloquei uma roupa mais confortável (uma calça de moletom e uma blusa das esquisitonas – uma banda de música bruxa), prendi novamente meu cabelo em um coque frouxo e fui para a poltrona perto da janela para terminar meu dever.

As meninas disseram que iriam deixar pra amanhã o dever e não fizeram nada desde que subimos. Peguei meu MP4, coloquei meus fones de ouvido e comecei a fazer os malditos deveres. Eu estava tão focada em terminar meu trabalho que nem percebi que as horas tinham passado e eu nem tinha jantado. Sirius disse que ia à cozinha pegar alguma coisa para mim. Faltava agora só metade da tradução de Runas e já iam dar 11 horas!

O salão comunal tava praticamente vazio. Lene e Dora já tinham ido dormir e Alice tava no quarto dos meninos com Frank. Remo tinha ido fazer a ronda (eu perguntei se ele fazia toda noite já que o certo é três vezes por semana, ele disse que só durante 15 dias consecutivos por mês e depois me explicaria porque) e Potter tinha desaparecido desde tinha voltado da biblioteca com Remo. Sirius antes de sair pra pegar comida para mim, estava conversando com a tal da Kyra.

- Pronto, Lily. – Sirius colocou um prato bem farto de comida na minha frente e uma jarra de cerveja amanteigada.

- Obrigada, Sirius.

- De nada, lilizinha. – Ri do que ele me chamou.

- Você conhece a Kyra? – Perguntei curiosa enquanto jantava, conjurei dos copos e coloquei um pouco de cerveja amanteigada para ele.

- Ah, sim. Muito linda, ela né?- Falou com uma voz de cobiça.

- Não me diga que ela é a sua próxima vitima?

- Não, acho que não. Eu não sei se teria cara de pau de perguntar pra ela se ela quer sair comigo.

- Sério? Por quê?

- Ela é do sétimo ano e fora que ela é muita areia pro meu caminhão. – E deu uma risada curta.

- Sabe, pelo que eu ouvi e vejo, não acho que ela recusaria, parece que todas meninas aqui nesse colégio desejam vocês.

- Menos as Sonserinas, é claro.

- Tá, menos elas e a gente. – Quando eu falei a 'gente', Sirius murmurou um "hmm" e ficou em silêncio. Será que tem algo a ver com a Lene?

- Vou subir, tá na minha hora. – Ele levantou, murmurou um "boa noite" e foi pro quarto. Pouco depois Lice desceu me mandou um beijo e foi pro dormitório.

Terminei de comer e voltei para a tradução das Runas que a professora passou. Remo voltou, murmurou um 'boa noite' e foi dormir. Eu estava morta de sono, mas faltava tão pouco. Forcei meu cérebro a terminar as poucas frases que faltavam.

**.x.**

- Ruiva, acorda. Linda... Ei, acorda Lily. – Murmurei algo incompreensível e voltei ao meu sono gostoso. Senti algo fazendo cócegas no meu nariz e espirrei. Olhei atordoada para os lados e vi que Potter estava próximo de mim segurando uma pena de escrever.

- Que é, Potter? – Murmurei irritada.

- Sabia que você fica linda irritada? – Eu o ignorei e olhei ao meu arredor. Acho que peguei no sono, ainda estava no salão comunal.

- Essa pena é minha, Potter? – Ele assentiu e peguei a pena da mão dele. – Que horas são?

- Uma da manhã. – Eu o olhei assustada.

- E o que você tá fazendo acordado a essa hora?

- Eu acho que você não vai querer saber, Ruiva. – E deu um sorriso de lado. Estreitei os olhos.

- É, eu não quero saber realmente o que você andou fazendo com alguma menina em algum canto do castelo.

- Tá bem informada, hein. Isso tudo é interesse em mim? – Ele falou e se aproximou de mim. Ele tava tão perto que dava pra ver os 'amassadinhos ' no nariz que os seus óculos deixavam, ele os usava somente para ler ou fazer dever pelo que eu percebi.

- Cai fora, Potter. – O empurrei para longe enquanto falava. Peguei minhas coisas e fui em direção as escadas que davam ao dormitório feminino.

- Um dia ainda vou te beijar, ruiva.

- Só nos seus sonhos e pra você, é Evans, Potter. – Falei e bufei. Que idiota. Eu nunca MESMO que vou beijar um idiota feito o Potter. Terminei as ultimas frases do dever deitada na minha cama e fui dormir.

**.x.**

- Calma, Lily. Mastiga um pouco essa comida. – Remo disse rindo de mim.

- Eu estou com pressa, poxa.

- De que, menina? É sábado, não tem aula. – Frank comentou.

- Rou Arras de manrrar rartas. – Falei de boca cheia.

- Que coisa feia, Lilian Evans. Falando de boca cheia. Tsctsc. – Sirius me zuando, vê se pode uma coisa dessas?

- Quê que você disse? – Lice perguntou.

- Vou atrás de mandar cartas. Pros meus pais sabem, mas tem que ser por correio bruxo. Vou perguntar para professora Minerva como eu faço.

- Você não vai mandar carta para nenhum amigo não? Porque provavelmente tenha alguns amigos no Brasil, né. - Lice perguntou novamente.

- É, eu tenho uns amigos lá, mas meus pais não tem uma coruja para mandar minha cartas para eles. E eu não acho que correio trouxa consiga deixar as cartas na casas deles. - Respondi.

- Porque você não manda diretamente daqui pela a sua coruja? - Lice perguntou again.

- Amor, como você quer que uma coruja atravesse o oceano? - Frank perguntou rindo.

- Tá, tá, entendi. - Alice comentou abanando a mão com desdém pro namorado.

- Bom dia! Ué, cadê o James e o Peter? – Perguntou Lene que acabou de chegar.

- O pontas foi adiantar as coisas porque hoje é o primeiro treino dele como capitão e...

- Capitão? – Perguntei cortando sem querer o Sirius.

- É, você não soube não? – Balancei a cabeça. – Ele virou capitão do time da Grifinória, por isso naquele dia a McGonagall chamou ele. – Murmurei um "Ahhhh!". – E o Rabicho está em algum lugar, cansei de ficar vigiando ele.

- Vocês perceberam que ele está meio estranho? – Frank perguntou.

- Vocês estão falando de quem? – Perguntou Dora chegando.

- Rabicho. – Remo disse.

- Ele está lá fora conversando com o Malfoy. Eu achei bem estranho, se James ver aquilo com certeza vai arrumar uma briga. – Dora comentou e roubou um bolinho da mesa.

- Vou atrás do Pontas, se ele for arrumar briga eu quero está no meio. – Sirius comentou enquanto levantava.

- Idiotas. – Murmurou Alice.

**.x.**

Sirius não resistiu, foi atrás do Peter sem o Potter, entrou numa discussão feia com Malfoy e começaram uma briga no meio do Hall. Resultado: Malfoy e Sirius pararam em detenção. Peter conseguiu se safar porque ele fugiu no meio da confusão.

Eu consegui falar com a professora Minerva e ela pediu para ir falar com o Hadrid que ele conseguiria resolver isso pra mim. Lene disse que me acompanharia. Fomos para a casa de Hadrid e deu para ver de longe o treino da Grifinória, as arquibancadas estavam um pouco cheias para um treino. Lene disse que eram provavelmente meninas babando no Potter. Sirius perdeu o treino porque ficou de detenção a manhã toda junto com o Malfoy.

Hadrid disse que conseguiria resolver meu problema. Quando ele fosse para Londres, ele deixaria em alguma agência de correios para mim e pediu para quando meus pais enviassem a resposta, enviassem para o bar do Tom, assim ele poderia enviar uma coruja com a carta para mim. Eu adorei a idéia. O problema seria apenas que o correio trouxa demoraria um pouco. Pedi um pergaminho e uma pena emprestada para Hadrid e escrevi uma carta para meus pais.

_Queridos papai e mamãe,  
Depois que vocês foram embora, Tom cuidou muito bem de mim como eu disse por SMS.  
Conheci várias pessoas legais, lá no Beco diagonal mesmo, que estudam em Hogwarts!  
Tem o Severus, a Marlene, a Alice, o Peter, o Remo, o Sirius e o James.  
Passei a semana toda conversando com o Severus e no final de semana eu conheci o resto. Na terça, o diretor mandou o Hadrid me buscar (ele trabalha aqui em Hogwarts!), ele é muito legal e é ele que vai colocar essa carta pra mim no correio!  
Aqui não é por turmas, é por casas! Eu fiquei na Grifinória e no mesmo dormitório que as meninas! E ainda conheci uma nova... A Dora que é uma metamorfomaga, ou seja, ela não precisa fazer feitiços ou poções para transformar a sua aparência. Ela sempre anda com o cabelo na cor rosa chiclete! Petúnia ficaria louca se a visse! HAHAHA Eu acho que vou levá-la qualquer dia aí. Brincadeirinha. Não quero mais um briga._

_As aulas são mais difíceis que no Brasilians, mas eu estou me saindo muito bem. Eu estou muito feliz aqui. Muito mesmo. Não se preocupem comigo. Sabado já tenho até uma 'festinha' e tudo pra ir... Não fiquem preocupados, é organizado por um professor._

_Ah, o Hadrid falou para escreverem para o Tom, do caldeirão Furado, por correio trouxa que ele manda pra mim via coruja porque nenhum trouxa consegue chegar perto do castelo por conta dos feitiços de proteção, sabem?_

_Eu amo vocês! E em relação a briga... Eu estou melhor! Inglaterra está fazendo bem pra mim._

_Com amor,  
Lily s2_

_PS: OI TIOS! Aqui é a Marlene. Só quero dizer que sua filha está sendo bem tratada por mim e meus amigos. Não se preocupem. Só com os garotos tarados daqui... HAHAHAH brincadeirinha. ;D_

- LENE!

- É uma brincadeirinha, Lily. Isso vai mostrar que você já está entrosada e tem amigas, sabe?

- Tá, tá. Se meu pai aparecer aqui pelo próximo mês, eu te mato ok? – Lene revirou os olhos.

Entreguei a carta a Hadrid e ele nos chamou para tomar um pouco de chá, nós aceitamos e ficamos conversando por lá um pouco. **Uma dica:** Nunca coma bolinhos de Hadrid! Eles possivelmente vão fazer seus dentes quebrarem e não vai ser nada bom! Perto da hora do almoço fomos embora e podemos ver que o treino estava acabando.

Sirius e Potter apareceram quando o almoço estava acabando. Os dois estavam visivelmente com raiva do ocorrido de manhã. Eles resolveram dar um 'gelo' no Peter, que parecia estar triste com a falta de atenção dos meninos. Nada contra o Peter falar com Sonserinos, mas as meninas me afirmaram que o Malfoy não é flor que se cheire. Ainda mais que ele é namorado da Narcisa, prima distante do Sirius. E de acordo com ele, a família é do 'mal'.

**.x.**

Eram cinco da tarde e eu estava com Lice, Lene e Dora no quarto tentando decidir qual vestido eu usaria para a reunião do clube do Slug. Tinha cinco em cima da minha cama: um preto que ia até os joelhos de manguinha curta, todo em renda preta e com revestimento preto; um vermelho e um verde tomara que caia até os joelhos que eu usaria com um casaquinho preto; e um marrom e outro azul que iam até os meus tornozelos, com as costas nuas e preso no pescoço.

Decidimos pelo preto porque afinal era só uma festa de "começo de aulas". Dora iria com um branco de manga até o cotovelo, todo de renda com revestimento branco e um cintinho roxo para realçar a cintura. Eu ia usar uma 'bota', que ia até o tornozelo, preta e ela um Peep Toe roxo.

Lice, que adora maquiar, ficou nos torturando lá. Eu pedi uma maquiagem bem básica, mas ela passou uma sombra bem forte preta, passou lápis preto, um pouquinho de blush e um gloss rosinha claro. Apesar de não ter sido nada fraco, eu gostei. Na Dora, ela seguiu a mesma coisa que vez em mim, mas com uma sombra roxa. Dora saiu para colocar sua roupa e eu fui colocar a minha. Lene fez uma trança embutida meio soltinha no meu cabelo e deixou meu franjão solto.

Sete horas eu desci com as meninas e senti muito olhos em cima de mim. Alguns meninos assoviaram e eu corei. Potter e Sirius estavam me esperando para ir. Eles estavam no sofá de frente pra lareira. Potter estava com a cabeça encostada na parte de trás do sofá de olhos fechados e Sirius estava falando com ele. Potter abriu os olhos e me viu indo na direção deles. Ele arregalou os olhos e se sentou direito. Sirius vendo a reação do Potter olhou na minha direção.

- Lilian Evans, assim você vai matar o Pontas. – Sirius comentou com um sorriso enquanto me olhava.

- Eu acho que ela já matou. – Potter falou lentamente. Revirei os olhos.

- Acho melhor eu acompanhar você, Lily. Senão algum engraçadinho vai vir pra cima de você e eu não estou brincando. – Sirius falou sério e estendeu o braço. Eu ri do seu comentário e entrelacei nossos braços.

- Que menino super protetor. - Comentei.

- Eu disse que ele é um ótimo amigo. Cuida bem dela, Sirius. – Lene disse e deu um beijo na bochecha de Sirius.

Ele a ficou olhando e chamou Potter para irmos logo. Passamos pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e Potter parou na minha frente.

- Será que eu poderia ter a chance de ir com você também? – Ele falou estendendo o braço.

- Não tá vendo que eu to com o Sirius?

- Ué, vai com os dois, não tem problema. Não sou ciumento. – Sirius disse e piscou pra mim. Mesmo assim eu ainda estava relutante.

- Lily, eu não mordo. Prometo me comportar apesar de você estar maravilhosa. – Na parte maravilhosa, ele me olhou de cima a baixo me deixando nervosa.

- Vamos, Lily. Vai ser engraçado. Posso até escutar os comentários sobre a novata estar andando com os mais gatos da escola. – Sirius falou.

- Ah, claro. Ai mesmo que um monte de meninas vão me odiar em menos de uma semana de aula. – Falei e revirei os olhos. – Pretendo ficar viva por um bom tempo, sabem?

- Deixa disso, Ruiva. – "É Evans pra você, Potter!" Retruquei, mas Potter me ignorou pegando meu braço sem permissão.

Por onde a gente passou, chamamos atenção. Todos nos olhavam e é claro que Sirius estava certo. Todo mundo estava comentando sobre a novata que estava com dois dos marotos, que estavam de braços dados com ela. Eu fiquei muito sem graça e é claro me sentia mal, já iria ser motivo de boatos em menos de uma semana!

É realmente estranho como tudo foi revirado na minha vida. Sai do Brasil e vim para Inglaterra. Entrei na escola dos meus sonhos que é a melhor escola de magia. Deixei de ser a garota anti-social e fui parar em um grupo de 'populares'. E cá estou eu com os garotos mais galinhas e lindos da escola. É, eu admito que o Potter seja lindo, porque ele realmente é. Mas é um idiota e isso faz com que ele não seja nada atrativo pra mim. E bem, o Sirius me atrai, óbvio, mas sei lá, ele é idiota também e a Lene sente algo por ele. Então, pra mim ele nunca vai passar de um amigo.

O engraçado de andar com os dois, um de cada lado, é que eles sempre estavam fazendo piadinhas e me fazendo rir. Eles não desgrudaram um minuto de mim. Até o Pirraça veio implicar com a gente, mas os meninos o ignoraram. Quando chegamos ao aposento do professor pude ver que ele foi ampliado por magia e estava com música alta, que obviamente foi usado o feitiço_ abaffiato_ para que pessoas de fora não escutassem nada que se passassem lá dentro.

Bem, digamos que nossa entrada foi 'triunfal'. Todos pararam para nos olhar e eu corei. Soltei deles já que eles não tinham mais motivos para ficarem presos em mim e eles foram pegar algumas bebidas. Achei Dora em um canto com Dorcas e ficamos conversando. Dora tinha mudado a cor do seu cabelo para um loiro quase branco que combinou muito com o seu look hoje.

Um garoto chamado Amos Diggory veio se apresentar para mim, ele era da Lufa-Lufa e do mesmo ano que eu, já tinha o visto em algumas aulas, mas nunca tinha reparado muito nele. Ele era bem legal e bastante bonito. Eu sentia olhares sobre mim e vi que tanto Potter como Sev não tiravam o olhar sobre mim. O que dá nesses garotos? Não posso nem conversar mais em paz!

Depois de um tempo, Slughorn (ou Horácio como ele me pediu para chamá-lo) veio me elogiar dizendo que estava muito bonita e foi me apresentar para algumas pessoas. Entre essas pessoas estavam Emmeline Vance da Corvinal e alguns alunos da Sonserina, entre eles o irmão de Sirius, o Malfoy com a Narcisa, Bellatrix com o namorado e uma menina com uma cara nojenta, uma tal de Maggie Williams.

A festa estava bem animada. Eu, Potter, Sirius, Emmie (Emmeline que pediu para ser chamada assim), Amos, Dora e Dorcas ficamos conversando e dançando. Ainda não fui falar com Sev que estava no grupinho do Malfoy. Bellatrix e o seu namorado tinham me olhado com uma cara de desgosto tão grande que eu não me atrevi chegar perto dali, mesmo que fosse para falar com o Sev.

**.x.**

Quase no final da festa, eu fui ao banheiro. Quando eu entrei em um dos boxes, umas garotas entraram no banheiro.

- Você viu aquela tal da Lilian Evans que o Horácio nos apresentou? – Epa! Falando sobre mim. Ai meu Merlin!

- Claro. Patética! Mal chegou e já está se achando. – Como assim eu estou me achando?

- Ridícula, isso que ela é. – "Eeeei" gritei mentalmente – Mal chega, vai logo se envolver com o primeiro grupo de populares e aparece logo com os dois mais desejados de Hogwarts. Fora todos os boatos que estão falando que o James está atrás dela e ela só dá patada.

- Ela deve fazer isso para ele correr mais ainda atrás dela, isso sim. – COMO ASSIM? Senti minha raiva aparecer.

- Vamos, senão a gente perde o final da festa.

Senti que seria seguro sair do Box quando eu vi a porta batendo. Tinha uma garota lá fora. Ela me olhou assustada e depois começou a rir.

- Não acredito. A própria Lilian Evans escutou tudo o que a Sam e a Maggie disseram.

- Que idiotas. Como se eu quisesse que o Potter corresse atrás de mim, fala sério! – Falei um pouco alto e com raiva.

- Ah, relaxa. Nem todo mundo pensa isso. É só a maioria das garotas invejosas que estão falando isso. A Sam, por exemplo, ela não admite, mas ela acha o Potter um gato, só não pega ele porque isso acabaria com a reputação com o pessoal da Sonserina.

- Ah, fala sério. Às vezes essas coisas da Sonserina me irritam, sabia?

- Podes crer. Eu sou de lá – A olhei assustada – Relaxa garota. Eu sei como são essas coisas, lá só tem um ou outro que se salva, o resto todo é metido a 'puro-sangue'.

- Meu amigo é de lá, você deve conhecer. É o Severus.

- Severus Snape? Sério? Ele anda com o grupo mais metido a sangue puro da casa. Que estranho. – eu a olhei intrigada.

- Aliás, me chamo Victoria. A gente se encontra por ai, Evans. – E saiu do banheiro. Eu ainda estava irritada com o lance das garotas falando sobre mim. E agora fiquei intrigada com essa nova informação sobre o Sev.

Respirei fundo e sai do banheiro. Potter estava encostado na parede de braços cruzados como se estivesse me esperando.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Você estava demorando e a Emmeline disse que você tinha ido ao banheiro, vim ver se tá tudo bem.

- Tá tudo bem. Agora você pode voltar

- Nossa, que mal humor. Que bicho te mordeu?

- Você, Potter.

-Eu? Eu nada. Eu estava muito bem lá dentro da festa e eu me lembraria se tivesse te mordido.

- Argh! Você é lento, não é? É óbvio que você não me mordeu né! Eu não deixaria isso. É só que eu estou ficando mal falada por sua culpa!

- Minha culpa? Mas eu nunca falei nenhuma palavrinha ruim sequer sobre você.

- Mas aquelas garotas idiotas ficam falando por ai que eu sou patética e estou me achando porque logo nos primeiros dias fui ficar "amiguinha" – fiz aspas no ar com os dedos – dos marotos. Fala sério! E como se eu ainda quisesse que você ficasse correndo atrás de mim. – Revirei os olhos.

- Wow. Que meninas?

- Seu fã clube idiota. E de acordo com a Victoria, as que estava falando de mim dentro do banheiro era uma tal de Sam da Sonserina.

- Samantha Miller? – Ele me olhou assustado.

- Eu sei lá.

- Se for, é aquela garota que está saindo do aposento do Slughorn agora.

Ele apontou para uma menina alta, loira com os cabelos longos e ondulados, ela tinha uma maquiagem forte como se fosse roqueira e usava um vestido preto bem interessante. Ele ficou a olhando de cima a baixo durante uns dois minutos.

- O que você tá fazendo? Planejando pegar sua próxima vitima?

- Comparando vocês duas, na verdade.

- Você o que? – Falei alto. NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE ESTAVA ME COMPARANDO COM AQUELA GAROTA!

- Ué, se ela disse tudo aquilo de você, é porque ela se garante. Mas ela não chega aos seus pés, Lily. Você é muito mais linda do que toda população feminina desse colégio. É por conta disso que rola tanto boato. – Eu corei. Era a segunda vez na noite que ele me elogiava. Mas ele devia fazer isso com todas. Fiquei com mais raiva. Ele só estava dizendo isso para tentar me agradar e conseguir algo comigo.

- Quer saber, vou embora.

- Que eu falei de errado, meu Merlin? – Ouvi Potter falar consigo mesmo. Continuei andando até que alguém segurou meu braço. Já estava pronta para explodir para cima de Potter quando virei, mas na verdade era o Sev.

- Você ia embora mesmo sem falar comigo, Lily?

- Eu... Err... Ah, desculpa.

- Não tem problema. Sabia que você está linda? – Ele falou me olhando profundamente e tinha um brilho em seus olhos. Eu corei.

- É o que estão dizendo por aí. – Brinquei.

- Sério, Lily. Você está perfeita. – O olhei assustada, mas logo me recompus.

Ficamos conversando um pouco e ele disse que me levaria até o retrato da mulher gorda. Fomos andando devagar.

- Sev me responde algo com sinceridade?

- Eu sempre te respondo tudo com sinceridade.

- Conheci uma menina da Sonserina quando eu fui ao banheiro. Ela achou estranho você ser meu amigo porque de acordo com ela você anda com o grupo mais metido a puro-sangue de lá. – Ele parecia que estava pensando como poderia me responder isso.

- Eu sou mestiço, Lily. Meu pai é um trouxa. Por isso eu não ligo para isso. Mas meus amigos, eles são puros de sangue. Eles sabem que eu sou mestiço, mas a linhagem da minha mãe é uma linhagem respeitada, por isso eles não tem problema comigo. Eles não aprovam minha amizade com você. Principalmente Bellatrix e o Rodolfo, mas eles não se metem na minha vida.

Fiquei pensativa sobre isso por um tempo. E continuamos conversando até chegarmos a frente da Mulher Gorda. Sev me deu um beijo na bochecha e murmurou uma boa noite. Potter e Sirius vinham no final do corredor e ficaram olhando estáticos por conta da cena anterior. Passei pela passagem e vi que Lene ainda estava pela minha espera.

- Até que fim, Lily!

- Vem! – A peguei pelo braço e arrastei para o quarto.

- Lily, porque você arrastou daquele jeito aqui pra cima?

- Potter e Sirius viram o Sev me dando um beijo na minha bochecha e eu não estou a fim de escutar eles falando mal do Sev.

- VOCÊ. DEIXOU. O. SNAPE. TE. DAR. UM. BEIJO. NA. BOCHECHA? – Lene falou pausadamente e como se estivesse enjoada. A ignorei e entrei no banheiro para tomar um banho bem gostoso e trocar de roupa.

* * *

E aí? Bom? Ruim? Se vocês viram algum erro, me avisem para ajeitar hein!

Gostaram das investidas do James? E os elogios... será que foram verdadeiros ou o pensamento da Lily estava certo? Hmmm.

Respondendo as reviews:

**Guest¹**: Hey, não precisa pedir desculpas, sério. HAHAHA Sei como é isso, as vezes eu acabo de ler tarde também e só mando a review depois, rs. Quanto a Kyra... Os próximos capítulos vão te revelar a resposta da sua pergunta, mas digamos que você está no caminho certo! É, festa do slug... Mas que pena que a Lily ainda não saiba apreciar a visão do Potter, pelo menos não ainda. Até a próxima review! *-*

**Guest²**: Oi! Ownt, que bom que você está amando! Fico tão feliz de ler isso! *-* Está postado mais um capítulo, o que achou? Responda-me, please! (:

**Mylle Malfoy P.W:** Ah, não precisa se desculpar, poxa. rs É só que como eu disse, eu sou um pouco insegura, aí vai que vocês não comentam porque eu não gostei =( Enfim... É, eu também não gosto quando retratam a Lily assim. Na minha cabeça ela é linda, mas ela não se dá conta de como ela é linda, ela só se acha bonita, não linda mesmo. Espero que eu esteje passando essa imagem na fic. Ownt! Que bom que você gostou. E espero que você goste desse também, eu gosto desse cap.

**Luna Mellark:** Leitora nova! Own que bom que gostou! *-* Eu vou postar um por semana, flor! Eu tenho já até o nono escrito, maaaas... Eu tenho que pensar no meu tempo de escrever, já que nas próximas semanas estarei enrolada com a faculdade, senão eu postava um na quarta e outro no sábado. (:

.

**Próximo capítulo:** Hogsmeade!

.

Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos da Evellyn.


	6. Hogsmeade

**Oi!** Adiantando o capítulo! Decidi trocar quarta-feira pelo final de semana, o que acham? Eu acho melhor para ler, talvez vocês tenham mais tempo no final de semana como eu que leio mais no sábado.

**Eu estou sentindo falta de algumas pessoas nos reviews! Ou comments se preferem chamar assim. Poxa, cadê vocês amores? Foi alguma coisa ruim que eu escrevi?**

Se vocês sentirem que já leram algumas frases que apareceram no capítulo, não é mera coincidência. Estou usando o livro "Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe" de apoio para ajustar as coisas para o 6º ano dos nossos personagens. Vamos ter agora uma corrida no tempo, mas vai ser bom. ;)

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Quinto Capítulo - Hogsmeade**

Assim como eu havia imaginado, o tempo de folga dos sextanistas não eram horas para relaxar, mas sim tempo para ficar em dia com a enorme quantidade de tarefas que tínhamos. Não somente estávamos estudando como se tivessem exames todos os dias, mas a dificuldade das lições em si exigiam muito mais do que antes.

Eu fiquei com mais pena ainda do Peter, ele mal compreendera metade do que a Prof. McGonagall havia dito nesses dias; até mesmo eu tive que pedi-la para que repetisse instruções uma ou duas vezes. E como os marotos ainda estavam dando um gelo nele, ele estava sem pessoas que o ajudassem. Às vezes quando dava, eu fazia um esforço e o ajudava. Os meninos não ficaram muito contentes.

Feitiços não-verbais eram agora muito aguardados, não apenas em Defesa contra a Artes das Trevas, como também em Feitiços e Transfiguração. Eu freqüentemente olhava para as pessoas ao redor da sala comunal ou na hora das refeições e as via com o rosto roxo e repuxado. Quem olhasse, poderia pensar que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, mas elas apenas estavam se esforçando para que os feitiços funcionassem sem que fosse preciso dizer os encantamentos em voz alta.

As poções estavam ficando cada vez mais complexas até mesmo para mim e o Sev. Mas no final, sempre terminávamos primeiro que a turma inteira e com eficiência. Sev que era melhor em poções do que eu, ainda me dava umas dicas para eu melhorar. Graças a meu Merlin, Slughorn não fez nenhuma reuniãozinha a mais. Porém, ele sempre ficava me puxando o saco durante a aula. Eu desconfiava que ele tivesse acabado de achar uma aluna favorita.

Uma das evidências da enorme dedicação e das frenéticas horas de prática aos encantos não-verbais pelos alunos era que eles mal tinham tempo para relaxar. Potter e Sirius sempre deixavam os deveres acumularem por conta do Quadribol. Eles treinavam duas vezes por semana, na quarta e na quinta. Alice sempre ficava impaciente com a enorme quantidade de deveres e "fugia" pra uma tal de sala precisa com o Frank.

Eu e Lene criamos tipo uma conexão de melhores amigas entre a gente. Era engraçado porque eu comecei a entender a Lene e ela a mim perfeitamente. Sempre que dava ficávamos conversando por horas.

Aos sábados, eu ficava nos jardins com o Sev. Ficávamos fazendo os deveres e conversando. Ele era uma pessoa muito fechada e tinha poucos amigos, mas ele era praticamente outra pessoa comigo e eu gostava dele assim. Era óbvio que Sev tinha criado algum tipo de sentimento por mim. Mas eu não queria nada e deixava claro isso toda vez que ele me colocava em uma situação estranha como quando ele fica me elogiando ou fazendo carinho na minha mão.

É claro que Potter não parou de me perturbar. Eu contava com o fato que a Lene tinha comentado uma vez que quando ele encontrasse uma ficantezinha ele iria me esquecer, mas isso não aconteceu. Eu acho que ele estava gostando do joguinho "Dar em cima de Lílian Evans". Com o meu gênio é forte e minha paciência é pouca, eu acabava discutindo com ele direto. Mas ele achava engraçado e falava que eu ficava linda irritada. Eu não merecia isso não.

Fora que nos fins de semana ele ia pros jardins fazer dever com os marotos e ficava se exibindo com aquele maldito pomo de ouro. Isso me irritava profundamente. E daí que ele é o melhor apanhador da escola? Precisava mesmo ficar brincando com aquele pomo, atraindo muitas meninas que ficavam me irritando com as suas risadinhas atrapalhando meus estudos e minhas conversas? É ele atrapalhava porque ele fazia questão de sempre sentar perto de onde eu estava. Que idiota!

Falando em _menininhas sem cérebro_, é claro que o fã clube do Potter ainda falavam de mim, muitos boatos por sinal. E para melhorar minha raiva em relação ao Potter, suas fãs passavam por mim me dando olhares de puro ódio. Eu não tinha culpa se aquele idiota ficava correndo atrás de mim! E isso pra mim é tudo culpa daquele infeliz e eu deixava isso bem claro na cara dele. Mas ele sempre dizia que ele não tinha culpa se os seus pais o fizeram tão bem. Por favor né, se eles tivessem feito bem, ele não teria nascido um idiota.

Agora eu fiz novos colegas: Emmeline, Amos, Dorcas e a Victoria. A última é uma doida varrida apesar de ser da Sonserina. Ela não é muito bem vista lá por ter colegas de outras casas, mas ela está nem ai. Ela falou que só foi parar lá por ser puro sangue e ser muito ambiciosa. Um dia desses, ela disse isso: "Gata, nunca tente me parar quando eu quero uma coisa, você pode ser minha amiga, mas eu te azaro". Ok né. Dorcas se deu muito bem com Victoria, elas são doidinhas. Dora que adora ficar ouvindo as conversas delas.

Amos sempre que me via, ficava me cumprimentando, querendo puxar assuntos comigo e outras coisas assim. Ele era legal, mas sabe "sai do meu pé, chulé". Eu não sei é pelo fato de nunca ter tido tantos amigos que eu fico desconfortável com toda essa atenção. Lene dizia que ele estava ficando afim de mim. POR FAVOR, MAIS UM NÃO!

E tem a Emmie que é uma menina doce e muito certinha, porém ela é uma 'sapeca' encubada. Ela gosta de fazer besteiras, mas nunca tem coragem de fazer nada. Tem que ver as idéias que ela fica dando pros marotos aprontarem.

Falando em aprontarem, Lice, Lene e Dora chegaram a conclusão de que os marotos estavam um pouco parados. Sirius e Potter já azararam Sev uma ou duas vezes, mas eu briguei com eles e pedi para eles se controlarem. Potter e Sirius tinham levado mais duas detenções (pra mim era muito, mas as meninas disseram que eram poucas), mas Remo e Peter nenhuma, já que Peter estava afastado e Remo estava tentando não participar fisicamente das gracinhas dos meninos.

Lice disse assim: "Ou eles estão amadurecendo e vão aprontar menos esse ano ou eles estão sem tempo pra planejar nada, já que temos pilhas enormes de deveres, sendo James e Sirius ainda tem Quadribol e Remo, a monitoria".

No último final de semana de setembro as coisas ficaram estranhas. Remo sumiu e tudo que me disseram era que ele estava doente. Eu tentava extrair mais informações do pessoal, mas ninguém me dizia mais nada. EU ESTAVA PREOCUPADA E PARECIA QUE ELES NÃO LIGAVAM PARA ISSO!

E para aumentar minha preocupação, Sirius e Potter andavam muito cansados. Mal prestavam atenção direito na aula e cochilavam direto por cima dos deveres. Lene, Lice e Dora estavam os ajudando com os deveres. Eu achava aquilo muito injusto, eles deveriam estar passando a noite dormindo em de estar acordados algum lugar e recebendo ajuda das meninas. Elas me disseram que um dia eu entenderia.

Eu realmente fiquei irritada com toda essa situação. Não mais que o Peter. Ele havia discutido muito feio nos jardins com o Potter e o Sirius. E agora Peter os olhava com raiva durante as aulas. As meninas pediram para eu não me meter e nem perguntar nada. Por conta dessa discussão, Peter começou a andar mais com os Sonserinos, principalmente com Malfoy e o Sev. Sirius se referia ao Peter como 'traidor'. Eu achava um exagero.

Pelo menos algo me animou: recebi uma carta dos meus pais. E eu que pensei que meu pai ia ficar todo preocupado com aquele comentário da Lene, na verdade ele a adorou e disse que era muito bom ver que eu estava fazendo amizades. Ler a carta escrita por eles fez meu coração ficar um pouco apertado e mais tranquilo. Eu tinha muitas saudades deles.

**.x.**

O último dia do mês de setembro era uma quarta-feira. Remo ainda não tinha voltado, aumentando minha preocupação. As meninas tentavam me acalmar dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Estávamos voltando do almoço quando percebemos uma grande aglomeração em torno do quadro de notícias.

- O que será que é? – perguntei.

- Saiam da frente. Eeei, não me olhe assim, eu quero ver também. Calma aí, deixa eu ver. – Essa foi a Lene tentando ver algo no meio da aglomeração. Uns dois minutos depois ela voltou e tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. - ADIVINHEM O QUE É! - Ela parecia uma criança que tinha acabado de ganhar um doce.

- Não faço idéia. – Comentei.

- É a próxima vista de Hogsmeade? – Perguntou Alice.

- É sim, agora nesse final de semana! – Aí as duas deram gritinhos e ficaram com sorrisos na cara.

- Já volto, vou atrás do Frank. – E Alice saiu correndo.

- Você não está animada não, Lily? – Perguntou Lene.

- Estou, eu acho. Mas ainda estou preocupada.

- Desencana, Lily. Ele vai ficar bem. Vem, vamos contar aos meninos. – Eles estavam no sofá tipo pufe onde o Potter ficou no primeiro dia de aula com alguma garota.

- Vocês viram? – Lene disse enquanto pulava para sentar no meio deles. Eu me sentei do outro lado de Sirius.

- O quê, Lenezinha? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Esse final de semana tem visita pra Hogsmeade.

- Ainda não. – Comentou James sonolento.

- Nossa, vocês estão péssimos mesmo. Nem pra ver aquela aglomeração ali. – Disse Lene apontando.

- É pra isso que servem as amigas. – James disse e encostou a cabeça no pufe fechando os olhos.

- Já sabe com quem você vai sair, Lene? – Lice chegou com Frank. Olhei mais atentamente pro Sirius e ele tentou parecer distraído, mas dava pra ver que ele estava muito interessado na resposta.

Eu já tinha reparado neles ao longo do mês e parecia SIM que eles eram afim um do outro, mas eu acho que eles não querem admitir. Primeiro que Lene não quer admitir que gosta dele por ele ser galinha. E provavelmente Sirius não quer admitir que gosta de alguém porque ele não quer se prender a ninguém. Eu estou com uma vontade muito grande de ajudar esses dois. É muito mais fácil juntar eles do que Dora e Remo, porque eu ainda não sei os motivos dele pra não querer relacionamento com ninguém. Bem, com o tempo eu vou pensar em algo.

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em não sair com ninguém.

- Sério? – Eu e Sirius falamos juntos. Rimos disso junto com Lene.

- Sério. É o primeiro passeio à Hogsmeade com a Lily e eu vou ficar com a minha amiga. – Ela deu de ombros.

- Awwwn, que lindo. Ela já me ama. – Falei e depois abracei a Lene por cima do Sirius. Eu já amava Lene como uma irmã, era estranho, mas era algo reconfortante eu finalmente deixar me apegar a alguém.

- Me amar que é bom, ninguém me ama. – Lice falou e fez biquinho.

- Mas amor – Frank tentou falar, mas Alice impediu.

- Eu não estou falando desse tipo amor. – Ela falou e continuou fazendo biquinho pra gente. Eu a puxei, ela caiu sobre mim e ficamos rindo abraçadas.

- Pontas, me dá um abraço? Já que nenhumas dessas garotas ingratas me amam. – Eu acho que essa foi a cena mais engraçada que eu tinha visto na minha vida até agora! Sirius se virou para o Potter de braços abertos e fazendo biquinho. Nem preciso dizer que todo mundo riu né?

- Para ser bobo, você sabe que todo mundo aqui te ama. – Lene disse e o abraçou. Foi algo automático: eu e Lice trocamos olhares e sorrimos.

- Sabe, Lene, ele pediu um abraço pra mim e não pra você. – James falou fingindo ciúmes.

- Perdeu, veado. – Lene disse e piscou pro Potter.

Depois de um tempo escutando Lene chamar, de vez em quando, Potter de veado e Sirius de cachorro, perguntei o porquê disso. Ela explicou que eram as formas dos patronos deles, mas que do Potter era um cervo, só que ela brincava que era um veado por pura implicância.

- Almofadinhas, olha a Kyra ali. É melhor você ir falar com ela, aproveita que ela tá sozinha. – Potter comentou. Na mesma hora Lene soltou Sirius.

- Outra hora eu falo, estou com preguiça de levantar daqui.

- Quem te viu, quem te ver, Sirius. Com preguiça de ir falar com uma garota? – Frank comentou e riu.

- Acho que finalmente esses meninos estão amadurecendo, amor. – Lice saiu de cima de mim e foi abraçar Frank.

- Estamos tentando, não é Pontas?

- Algo assim. –Potter disse e riu fraco.

**.x.**

Sábado chegou e estava ventando. Eu como sempre acordo cedo, mas eu me forcei a ficar na cama e cochilar um pouco. Como teríamos o final de semana com saída para Hogsmeade, na quinta e na sexta nenhum professor passou trabalho, ou seja, sem dever durante o final de semana.

Eram oito da manhã e as meninas não tinham acordado ainda. Levantei, tomei um banho e coloquei um jeans skinny, uma blusa de manguinha curta rosa, um casaco preto e o meu all star rosa. Fiz um rabo de cavalo no meu cabelo deixando meu franjão solto. E desci para tomar café da manhã. Acho que Sev estava me esperando porque assim que ele me viu entrando no Grande Salão, ele veio em minha direção.

- Bom dia, Lily.

- Bom dia, Sev. – Deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Vocêquerirprahogsmeadecomigo? – Sev falou rápido demais e eu não entendi direito.

- Quê? Fala de novo e mais devagar. – Ele respirou fundo e olhou pro chão.

- Você quer ir pra Hogsmeade comigo, Lily? – "Ah!" foi o que eu pensei.

- Ah, Sev! Não dá. Eu e as meninas vamos juntos, tipo um dia de meninas sabe?

- Ok. Então deixa para a próxima vez. – Ele deu um sorriso triste e voltou para a mesa da Sonserina.

Sirius já estava na mesa tomando café com Remo do lado e Potter que cochilava em sua frente.

- REMO! – Gritei o abraçando.

- Quanto amor... – Sirius comentou tacando um pedaçinho de pão em mim e eu dei língua pra ele, o fazendo gargalhar acordando o Potter.

- Qual foi a piada que eu perdi? – Ele falou meio grogue levantando a cabeça.

- Lily acabou de agir como uma criança. Acho que ela está andando muito com a gente. – Sirius comentou fingindo estar pensativo. Peguei o pedacinho de pão que ele tinha tacado em mim, taquei nele de volta e olhei para Remo.

- Meu Merlin, Remo! Por onde você andou? Chegou quando? Como você está? Está melhor? Eu fiquei tão preocupada. – Falei tudo rapidamente sem parar pra respirar.

- Respira, Ruiva!

- É Evans, Potter!

- Eu estou bem, Lily. Cheguei agora de manhã. Bom saber que você se importa. – Remo disse e me deu um beijo na testa. Sentei ao seu lado. Ele tinha um ar de cansado e parecia que tinha dormido muito mal, além de estar um pouco pálido. Ele olhou para Sirius e depois para o Potter e respirou fundo.

- Eu acho que já está na hora de contar a verdade para ela. – Comentou.

- Eu também acho, não agüento ficar mais ficar escondendo isso da minha amiga. – Lene chegou dizendo isso. Deu um abraço no Remo, um beijo na bochecha de Sirius, bagunçou o cabelo de Potter e se sentou do meu lado.

- Eu concordo plenamente. Eu não agüento mais não saber o que acontece com você e ficar super preocupada. – Falei enquanto pegava algo para comer.

- Remo, você tinha que ver ela. Ela ficou mal humorada de tanta preocupação. – Lene comentou. Remo me olhou com afeto e sorriu. - Mas para contar isso tem que ser em um lugar seguro. As paredes desse castelo às vezes tem ouvidos.

- A gente tem que levar ela naquele lugar, Aluado. – Sirius comentou.

- Eu acho melhor não. Ela pode se assustar. – Potter comentou.

- Tá me chamando de fraca, Potter?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Está muito bem subtendido na sua frase.

- Já percebeu que você distorce tudo que eu falo?

- Distorço não.

- Dá pra parar vocês dois? É de manhã, sabiam? – Lice chegou e sentou do lado de Potter me dando um olhar reprovador. – Lupin! Que bom que você voltou. – E sorriu para Remo. – Porque vocês estão discutindo agora? - E olhou para mim e o Potter.

- Aludo quer contar a verdade pra ela. Eu disse que era melhor não levar para aquele lugar do Aluado, sabe? E ela está achando que eu a chamei de fraca só porque eu falei que o lugar a assustaria.

- É melhor mesmo não, Lily. Você tinha que ver o chilique que eu fiz. – Ela disse e se tremeu como se estivesse reprimindo uma memória ruim. Frank que estava do lado dela riu e ela bateu nele. – Não ria de mim, amor.

- Então, onde? – perguntou Aluado.

- No salão comunal não rola, nos dormitórios também não. Nos jardins alguém pode ouvir. Pode ser em Hogsmeade. – Lice comentou.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. – Lene comentou e tinha uma cara travessa. Ela se inclinou um pouco pra frente e continuou. – O que vocês acham da sala precisa? Faz um tempo que não vamos lá. E nunca pedimos uma sala pra conversar, ela deve nos dar algo bem legal. E é final de semana, ninguém vai reparar que a gente sumiu a tarde toda.

- Boa ideia! – Lice falou e bateu palmas animadas.

- Eu gostei da idéia porque finalmente alguém vai me contar o que é exatamente essa sala. – falei fingindo mal humor.

- Nossa, precisamos realmente colocar os assuntos em dia com ela. – Lene comentou.

**.x.**

Cá estávamos nós na fila de inspeção do Filch para irmos para Hogsmeade. Agora que Remo tinha voltado, eu consegui ficar empolgada. Eu, Lene, Lice e Dora estávamos conversando desde que saímos do Grande salão até aqui sobre o povoado. Elas estavam me contando um pouco sobre as lojas que tem lá.

Potter estava com Remo mais a frente (eles já tinham sido inspecionados) e Sirius tinha sumido. "Provavelmente, ele foi se encontrar com alguma _menininha sem cérebro_." – Lene comentou. Assim que passamos pela inspeção fomos andando e conversando animadas. Estava ventando gelado.

- Como eu adoro o frio. – Falei enquanto uma brisa forte batia no meu rosto.

- No Brasil é sempre quente? – Dora perguntou animada. Ela adora tudo que eu falo sobre o Brasil, é impressionante.

- Não, nem sempre. Mas não é a mesma coisa que aqui.

- Um dia, você vai me levar na sua casa, Lily. É uma ordem. – Ela disse e cruzou nossos braços.

- Só se for para enlouquecer minha irmã. – E fiz um careta com meu comentário.

- Melhor ainda, não acha? – Lene disse com uma cara travessa me fazendo rir.

- Nós, falamos, falamos, falamos e não ainda decidimos aonde vamos primeiro. – Lice comentou.

- Eu prefiro ir primeiro na Dedos de Mel. Quero comprar alguns chocolates. – Falei.

Como eu nunca tinha vindo aqui e elas muitas vezes, meu pedido foi uma ordem. Andamos um pouco pela estrada principal e chegamos a Hogsmeade. Já estava cheia de estudantes que iam e vinham em todas as direções. Eu olhava para tudo encantada. Passei os olhos correndo pelo Três vassouras e já tinha vários alunos lá dentro. De frente para a Dedos de mel tinha um correio bruxo.

- Ah, eu quero ali antes. – Falei olhando feito boba para as centenas de corujas.

- Eu sabia que ela iria querer olhar as corujas, eu fiz a mesma coisa. – Lice falou sorrindo.

Tinha muitas, muitas e muitas corujas lá dentro. De todos tamanhos e cores. Tinha umas lá bonitinhas que eram tão pequenininhas que cabiam na palma da mão e eram as mais animadinhas. Elas faziam apenas entrega de mensagens locais. E aqui até tem código de cores pela urgência da mensagem. Fiquei brincando uns cinco minutos com as corujas pequeninhas e depois saímos dos correios.

Atravessamos a rua e entramos na Dedos de Mel. Estava cheio de estudantes. Eu acho que eu nunca vi uma loja com tanta diversidade de doces. E tinha de tudo um pouco: as enormes barras de chocolate, doces de todos os tipos, doces que produziam efeitos e até tinham os doces com gostos bem estranhos.

As meninas pararam para olhar os doces que produziam efeitos e eu fui até o final da loja onde tinham prateleiras enormes com vários doces onde um letreiro apontava para doces com gostos incomuns. Ali tinha os pirulitos com gosto de sangue e uns vidros de cachos de barata. Eca. Uma coisa na minha visão periférica chamou minha atenção. Olhei para o lado e vi que era um casal que estava prestes a se beijar. A garota percebeu que eu estava olhando e fez uma cara de nojo para mim. Eu hein, não tinha feito nada para ela e ela ficava me olhando assim. O seu parceiro percebendo a cara de nojo da menina olhou para trás e adivinhem quem era? Sim, era o próprio Potter. Ele me olhou curioso e se afastou um pouco da menina. Ela percebendo que ele se afastou, o puxou e o beijou. Revirei os olhos. Sai dali e encontrei as meninas com Remo.

- Olha só quem encontramos aqui, Lily. – Dora comentou animada.

- Eu já tinha imaginado que ele estaria aqui.

- Deixa eu adivinhar. Encontrou com o Pontas, certo? – Remo perguntou.

- É, infelizmente. Eu acho incrível a insegurança dessas meninas. Elas acham que eu vou impedi-las de ficarem com o Potter. Fala sério, pode pegar ele, eu to nem aí.

- Nossa, que mal humor. Toma aqui, pega bola maciça de sorvete de morango. – Lene falou enfiando a bola maciça de sorvete de morango na minha boca, sem pedir permissão. Comi e levitei uns centímetros. Murmurei um "eu estou voando" à La Titanic e eles ficaram rindo de mim.

Comprei tanta coisa que eu estava com duas bolsas cheias e tinha: barras de chocolate, varinhas de alcaçuz, pirulitos com gosto de sangue, sapinhos de chocolates, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, vários chicletes, ratinhos de sorvete, bombons explosivos, diabinhos negros de pimenta e caramelos cor de mel.

Saímos de lá e o Remo nos acompanhou. Fomos à Zonko's que é uma loja de logros e brincadeiras. Comprei um Snap explosivo e Remo me fez comprar umas bombas de bosta, pó de arroto e chumbinhos fedorentos. Sua desculpa foi: "Nunca se sabe quando se precisa deles". E ele ainda é o mais certo do grupo. Não quero nem imaginar o que os outros compram nessa loja. Encontramos Sirius de mãos dadas com a Kyra na Zonko's e percebi que a Lene ficou impaciente. Ela começou dizer que a loja estava cheia demais e era melhor irmos tomar umas cervejas amanteigadas no Três vassouras.

Alice encontrou Frank e foi para o Café Madame Puddifoot com ele. Dora disse que é um lugar confortável aonde casaizinhos vão para namorar ou pra quem realmente quer tomar um café. Eu tentei convencer Lene a ir a outros lugares de Hogsmeade antes de ir para o Três vassouras para que eu pudesse conhecer mais o povoado, mas percebi que aquela menina tem um gênio forte igual ao meu. Dora disse que ia amaciar a fera indo com ela ao Três Vassouras e me fizeram o favor de levar minhas compras com elas para eu ficar 'livre'. Remo ficou encarregado de me mostrar os outros lugares de Hogsmeade.

Do lado da Zonko's tinha uma lojinha de roupas bruxas onde vende todo tipo de roupa e uma variação de meias estranhas. Eu comprei algumas e disse que iria mandar futuramente de natal para minha _amada_ irmã (eu peguei também umas fofinhas para mim). Ela não ia gostar nada, nada. Remo disse gostou desse meu lado "malvado" de ser. Aí eu retruquei "Pena que eu me esqueci de comprar picolés ácidos" e fiz uma cara de triste. Ele gargalhou tão alto que chamou atenção de todos na loja. Eu o peguei pela mão e puxei para a rua principal.

Não é que eu tenha esquecido, eu realmente pensei em comprar, mas acho que minha mãe me mataria se eu fizesse um furo na língua de Petúnia. E eu como eu disse um dia desses, eu quero viver bastante ainda. Fora que minha situação com Petúnia iria ficar pior do que já é. Só as meias já estão bom...

Passamos em frente a uma loja onde só vendia penas para escrever. Tinha todo os tipo possível e imaginável de penas. Fora que umas tinham um preço bem salgado, se é que vocês me entendem. "Quem dá esse dinheiro todo por uma pena? Meu Merlim! Isso é falta do que gastar. "– Comentei quando me assustei com o preço de uma das penas mais caras que tinham na vitrine.

Seguindo, Remo apontou para uma rua lateral onde fica uma taberna chamada Cabeça de Javali. "Nunca vá ali sozinha, Lily. E melhor nem ir acompanhada também. Atrai todo pior tipo de clientela possível, você nunca sabe o que pode encontrar lá." – Esse comentário do Remo me deixou até nervosa.

Estávamos chegando ao final do povoado e entramos na loja Dervixes e Bangue, uma loja de instrumentos mágicos e artigos sortidos, que vendem produtos como bisbiloscópios. Não comprei nada lá não, eu não acredito que bisbiloscópios são de grande ajuda. Remo me mostrou um canivete que é vendido lá que é capaz de abrir a maioria das portas. "Foi assim que nós entramos nos aposentos do Filch" – Remo comentou.

Então, passamos em frente ao Café Madame Puddifoot. Além dos casais, tinha umas duas senhoras tomando café e só. Até me senti tentada a ir tomar um café, mas aquele ambiente cheio de amor me fez voltar para a rua principal. Voltamos para o começo do povoado, subimos uma ladeira e Remo me mostrou uma casa.

- Esse é o meu lugar favorito de Hogsmeade, a Casa dos Gritos.

A casa provocava certos arrepios, com suas janelas fechadas com tábuas e um jardim úmido e malcuidado. Reprimi uma careta e olhei para Remo descrente.

- Você só pode estar brincando, né? - Ele balançou a cabeça sorrindo e eu me debrucei sobre a grade que separava os jardins da rua olhando mais atentamente para casa. – Mas porque a chamam de a Casa dos Gritos?

- Porque uma vez ao mês os moradores do povoado ouvem barulhos e gritos e acham que estão ouvindo almas do outro mundo particularmente violentas. – Sirius comentou. Virei-me e vi que ele estava acompanhado do Potter.

- Cadê as suas_ amiguinhas sem cérebro_? Já as largaram? Que rápido. Tsc tsc. – Comentei sarcástica.

- Ruiva, tudo que elas querem é só um beijo e espalhar pro colégio que pegaram a gente. – Potter comentou e deu de ombros me fazendo revirar os olhos.

- E é claro que nós não íamos perder a oportunidade de ver Lily conhecendo nosso lugar favorito de Hogsmeade. – Sirius comentou.

- Porque esse lugar é o favorito de vocês? Essa casa me dá arrepios! Ainda mais com essa coisa de "almas de outro mundo violentas". – Reprimi um cala-frio.

- Sabia que até os fantasmas de Hogwarts evitam a casa? Nick Quase sem Cabeça diz que soube que mora ai uma turma da pesada. Ninguém consegue entrar. – Remo comentou sorrindo e os outros dois sorriam também.

- Vocês só podem ser malucos para gostaram de uma casa dessas. – Falei assustada.

- Lily, um dia você ainda vai rir sobre esse comentário. – Sirius falou.

- Aham, tá. Vai nessa.

Depois de uma discussão se eu um dia iria gostar ou não da casa, fomos para o bar Três Vassouras, sem antes escutar umas meninas da Lufa-Lufa, do quinto ano conversando sobre mim do lado do bar, mas elas não nos viram se aproximando porque elas estavam de costas para nós.

- Aquela Lilian Evans não se contenta mesmo, não é? Além de ter o Potter dando em cima dela, agora ela sai por ai com o Remo. Tudo bem que ele é estranho com todas aquelas vezes que ele desaparece doente, - olhei para o Remo e falei apenas mexendo a boca "todas aquelas vezes?". Isso quer dizer que isso aconteceu mais de uma vez, que estranho – mas ele é um gato. – Potter deu um tapinha nas costas do Remo.

- É porque você viu o que eu não vi, menina. Ela saiu daquela loja de roupas bruxas lá em baixo de mãos dadas com ele. – Sirius e Potter me olharam e eu balancei a cabeça.

Eu já estava de saco cheio dessas fofocas sobre mim. Sério, qual é dessas garotas? Não se pode mais ter amigos não? Esse boato na maioria das vezes se referia ao Potter e eu descontava minha raiva nas discussões com ele. Mas envolver o Remo que não é galinha nem nada e ainda ficar insinuando as coisas sobre mim, já era demais. Sai marchando e sem querer querendo dei um "encontrão" em uma das meninas e falei um "Ops! Desculpa, eu não te vi" com um sorriso amarelo fazendo os três ficarem gargalhando lá fora.

Sabe, essa minha 'evolução' estava me intrigando. Eu sempre fui a menininha nerd, de poucos amigos, anti-social e que tinha sua atenção voltada somente para os estudos. Agora, eu estou tendo muitos amigos, sendo motivo de muitos boatos e ainda implicando com meninas idiotas. Às vezes eu me pergunto o que está acontecendo comigo. Eu acho que isso sempre foi meu, mas eu só estou descobrindo agora.

Entrei e fui procurar as meninas. Elas estavam em um canto bem lá atrás no bar em uma mesa grande. Estavam só Lene e Dora. Pelo visto, Alice ainda estava com o Frank. Lene estava com a cabeça apoiada na sua mão e com a outra brincava com a cerveja amanteigada. Dora estava falando com ela e parecia séria.

- Cheguei. – Falei colocando minhas novas compras de lado.

- Até que fim você apareceu, Lily. – Dora disse enquanto Lene levantava a cabeça. – Essa menina aqui precisa melhorar o espírito.

- Lene, Lene. Depois nós vamos conversar sério. – Falei séria.

- Estou contigo, Lily. – Dora disse.

E os meninos apareceram com mais cerveja amanteigadas. Lene fez uma careta quando viu Sirius, ainda bem que ele não reparou. Eles puxaram umas cadeiras para eles e se sentaram.

- Vocês perderam. Lilyzinha está aprendendo direito com a gente. – Sirius comentou orgulhoso. Revirei os olhos.

- O que? Do que? – Dora perguntou.

- Umas meninas da Lufa-Lufa estavam lá fora falando mal dela e ela passou por elas dando um empurrão. E ainda teve cara de pau de virar e falar "ops".

- Elas estavam pedindo. – E dei de ombros.

- Essa é a minha menina. – Lene disse e abriu um sorriso.

- Aliás, que história é essa de andar de mãos dadas, senhorita Lilian Evans e sr. Remo Lupin? – Sirius comentou e ergueu uma sombracelha. Percebi que Dora e Lene me olhavam intrigadas e Potter me olhava curioso.

- Não me olhem assim. Eu não estava de mãos dadas com o Remo. Ele que estava gargalhando lá na loja chamando atenção e eu o puxei pela mão para ele me mostrar o resto do povoado. Essas _coisinhas_ que distorcem tudo.

- Lilian Evans provando do próprio veneno. – Potter comentou dando um sorriso de lado. E pude ouvir uns suspiros em uma mesa atrás de mim. Mandei um olhar fulminador para ele.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você deveria saber, Ruiva. – "É Evans, Potter" – Você distorce tudo que eu falo.

- Distorço não.

- Porque eu sempre chego na hora que vocês começam a discutir? – Alice perguntou.

Com isso, parei de discutir com o James-idiota-Potter e ficamos conversando lá já que o grupo estava completo. Dorcas apareceu um tempinho depois e ficou com a gente. Emmie passou com um grupo da Cornival que elas nos apresentou duas meninas e um menino. Eles se chamavam: Marcus Hilliard, Rebecca Boot e Sophia Jhonson. Eu já tinha visto o Marcus e a Sophia entre as aulas do sexto ano. A tal da Rebecca era do quinto ano e pude ver que Sirius ficou interessado nela. Eu e Lene concordamos com o Marcus era bem gatinho e até valia tentar alguma coisa com ele.

Um pouco depois que eles foram embora, Amos apareceu e ficou me bajulando. Eu dei a desculpa que estava morrendo de fome e queria voltar para o castelo. Eu não estava com fome de verdade, a gente tinha pedido uns petiscos no Três vassouras. Mas se você fingir que não comeu nada desde o café da manhã e que já são duas da tarde, a pessoa cai direitinho. E eu e as meninas nos despedimos e voltamos para o castelo. Os meninos ficaram para ir à Zonko's juntos. Eu pensei "Vish, não vai prestar."

- Vocês viram que eu acabei de fazer? Eu acabei de mentir. – Falei pensativa porque eu estava me recordando da nossa ida à Hogsmeade. As meninas me olharam como se eu fosse louca. – Desculpa, eu não sou uma pessoa de mentir. – Falei e joguei meu cabelo para trás de palhaçada e elas riram. Nós tínhamos acabado de chegar aos jardins do castelo. Eu estava com quatro sacolas cheias: duas da Dedos de mel, uma da Zonko's e uma da lojinha de roupa bruxas com as meias. As meninas, cada uma, tinha uma bolsa apenas da Dedos de Mel.

- O que nós vamos fazer agora? – Perguntei.

- Vamos nos arrumar para uma tarde de segredos. – Lene disse com uma cara travessa. A olhei perdida. – Você escutou o Remo, ele vai te contar tudo hoje. Vamos guardar nossas coisas e esperar eles na sala precisa.

* * *

Então, o mesmo esquema: se virem erros, me avisem. Eu tenho diminuir o máximo possível, porém sempre tem um ou outro que escapa.

**Respondendo**** as reviews:**

**Mylle Malfoy P.W: **Eu fico tão feliz que você tenha amado o capítulo anterior! É, Lilian Evans causando inveja... Mas quem não teria com uma ruiva dessas? HAHAHA. Espero que goste desse capítulo também!

**Luna Mellark: **EBA! Leitora nova! *-* Sério que te prendeu? É tão bom ter lido isso! Mais um capítulo aí! ;D

**Próximo capítulo...** Lilian descobrirá a verdade sobre Remo e vamos saber a história completa dela e qual foi o motivo que fez os pais mudarem de ideia em relação à Hogwarts.

Beijos da Evellyn


	7. Descobertas

Oi meus amores!

Mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês. Eu considero esse capítulo meio chatinho porque é onde os segredos são contados ou seja, muitas coisas que você já leram nos livros de Harry Potter vão aparecer aqui. Mas talvez para vocês, vai ser legal re-ler certas partes. E finalmente a história da Lily será contada. O que fez seus pais decidirem fazer Lilian ir para Hogwarts?

Muitas histórias, muitos segredos e todos revelados. Bem, daqui em diante as coisas vão realmente começar a ficarem boas.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Sexto capítulo – Descobertas.**

- Onde?

- No banheiro do monitores! Eu tenho a senha. Vaaaaaaamos. – Eu a olhei pensativa.

- Mas se alguém nos pegar?

- Ninguém vai nos pegar, Lily. Relaxa. Já faço isso desde o ano passado. Poucas pessoas vão lá e a essa hora ninguém vai nos incomodar.

- Lily, quebrar algumas regras faz bem pra saúde. – Alice disse despreocupada. Ela estava deitada na cama dela comendo varinhas de alcaçuz. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Vamos, Lily. Você não vai se arrepender, é sério! Lá é maravilhoso. – Dora disse.

- Ok. Ok. Eu vou. – Me dei por derrotada.

Nós tínhamos chegado de Hogsmeade e viemos guardar as coisas nos dormitórios. Lene deu a idéia de irmos ao banheiro dos monitores tomar banho. Mas eu fiquei relutante... Vai que alguém descobre que estamos lá. É, eu nunca quebrei uma regra de escola e é estranho para mim isso.

Poxa, desculpa se eu em toda a minha vida escolar me concentrei em ser uma nerd anti-social. Falando assim, eu realmente percebo o quanto eu fui estúpida.

Mas eu acho que tinha alguma coisa que elas estavam escondendo porque me pediram para pegar algum biquíni. Mas eu não trouxe nenhum biquíni! Estamos em Londres, aqui é frio, não é igual ao Brasil. Eu deixei minhas roupas de calor tudo lá.

Mas Lene tem o corpo parecido com o meu e me deu um biquíni verde para usar. Ele é tomara que caixa cheia de mini-florzinhas brancas. Lene pegou um azul escuro tomara que caia que tinha duas argolas pratas na calcinha, uma de cada lado da cintura. Lice pegou um branco com uns detalhezinhos dourados. E Dora foi pegar o dela, que pelo que ela disse era da cor do seu cabelo rosa.

Eu, Lene e Lice colocamos os biquínis, colocamos as roupas que estávamos usando antes e pegamos novas roupas, Lene disse que lá já tinha toalhas então não seria necessário pegá-las. Descemos até o quinto andar, Lene tinha dito que ficava na Quarta porta à esquerda da estátua de Bons, o Pasmo. Dora já estava nos esperando lá.

- Bolhas de sabão. – Lene falou.

Minha reação imediata foi que valia a pena ser monitor só para poder usar aquele banheiro. Ou então, valia a pena quebrar a regra "só de monitores" e vir aqui mais vezes já que meu amigo era um monitor. Se ele dava as senhas para Lene, ele poderia dar para mim também, pelo menos eu espero isso.

O aposento tinha uma iluminação suave fornecida por um esplêndido lustre de muitas velas e tudo era feito de mármore branco, inclusive o que parecia ser uma piscina retangular e vazia rebaixada no meio do piso. Tinha umas cem torneiras de ouro em volta da borda, cada uma com uma pedra preciosa de cor diferente engastada na parte superior. Havia também um trampolim. Longas cortinas de linho protegiam as janelas, havia uma montanha de toalhas brancas e macias a um canto e um único quadro com moldura de ouro na parede. Era uma sereia loura, profundamente adormecida. Esse banheiro era algo quase surreal e olha que poucas coisas me surpreendem.

- Eu quero um banheiro desses na minha casa. – Comentei e eu tinha a plena certeza que meus olhos estavam brilhando.

Agora sim eu sabia o porquê dos biquínis. Pegamos toalhas e colocamos perto da beirada. Elas me deixaram brincar de abrir cada torneira e ver que o que saia de lá misturado com água. Uma das torneiras jorrava bolhas rosas e azuis do tamanho de bolas de futebol, outra, uma espuma branca gelada tão densa que eu achei que poderia sustentar meu peso se eu a quisesse experimentar, uma terceira despejava nuvens perfumadíssimas na superfície da água. Eu me diverti durante algum tempo abrindo e fechando torneiras, curtindo particularmente o efeito de uma, cujo jorro ricocheteava na superfície da água e subia em grandes arcos. Então, a piscina funda se encheu de água, espuma e bolhas.

Eu e as meninas ficamos brincando lá dentro. Disputamos quem conseguia dar três voltas completas nadando e Dora venceu. Fizemos briga de galo e eu e Lene vencemos. Depois ficamos relaxando por um tempo. A sereia do quadro já tinha acordado há um tempo e ficava dando risadinhas de nós enquanto fazíamos idiotices na piscina.

- Seria bom se os meninos tivessem aqui. – Dora comentou.

-Será que eles vão lembrar do Frank? – Lice perguntou.

- Acho que sim. Só não acho que o Peter vá ser chamado. – Lene comentou.

- Aproveitando que hoje vai ser o dia da sessão de revelação de segredos, vocês bem que podiam me falar o porquê de tanta briga com o pobre do Peter. Eu acho um exagero só pelo o fato de ele estar andando com os Sonserinos.

- Não é só por isso. Tem mais coisas e tem tudo a ver com o problema do Remo. – Dora me respondeu.

Chegamos a conclusão que já estava na hora de nos despedirmos dessa maravilha de piscina e irmos nos encontrar com os garotos que provavelmente já tinham voltado e estavam prontos. Nos secamos, tiramos os biquínis e colocamos as novas roupas. Fomos ao nosso dormitório conversando animadamente de como foi bom ficar lá. Elas ficaram me enchendo o saco de como elas estavam certas e eu queria relutar em ir lá. Eu falei que da próxima vez eu iria concordar com elas. Chegamos ao dormitório e tinha um papel na porta. Lene o pegou e entrou, seguida por nós.

- Já chegamos e já fomos para a sala precisa. Peça pelo refúgio dos marotos. – Lene leu. – Ah, eles nem nos esperaram. – Falou indignada.

- Que horas são afinal? – Perguntei.

- Caramba, já são quase quatro e meia. – Lice falou. – Eles já devem estar lá maior tempão.

- É melhor a gente se apressar. – Dora falou.

Eu penteei meu cabelo correndo e fui guardar minha roupa na cesta de roupas sujas onde os elfos domésticos pegavam as roupas para lavar. As meninas fizeram o mesmo. Eu peguei um pirulito com gosto de sangue para experimentar e Alice pegou um dos saquinhos que ela comprou de varinha de alcaçuz.

Não precisamos ir muito longe já que a sala fica no mesmo andar que o salão comunal da Grifinória. Paramos em frente a uma parede branca. Lene ficou andando pra lá e pra cá murmurando "refúgio dos marotos". Uma porta vermelha e dourada apareceu e eu olhei espantada.

- Se querem saber a minha opinião, eu acho que vamos encontrar uma sala à La Marotos. E isso não deve ser nada bom. – Lene comentou e abriu a porta.

A sala era enorme. Era toda branca, mas com cortinas em vermelho e dourado. Cada parede tinha uma decoração diferente. A da minha frente tinha uma pintura de um grande estádio de Quadribol e eu pude reconhecer o Potter pintado como apanhador e o Sirius como batedor de goles. Tinha uma foto ao lado do time da Grifinória. A parede da direita tinha uma pintura enorme de oito pessoas: Sirius, James, Remo abraçados, Lice e Frank abraçados e Lene, Dora e eu abraçadas. Eu podia ver o Peter escondido atrás dos meninos como se tivesse vergonha. A parede da esquerda era toda decorada com fotos de motos trouxas, motos trouxas que voavam e mulheres trouxas de biquínis, eu sabia que eram trouxas porque as fotos eram estáticas. Revirei os olhos, é claro que tinha que ter algo de mulher aqui. E a última parede que era a de trás era toda decorada com uma pintura de um lobisomem, um grande cachorro preto, um cervo e um ratinho que se escondia atrás de uma árvore que parecia muito com o Salgueiro lutador, é uma arvore que tem nos jardins de Hogwarts que ninguém pode se aproximar dela, pois ela 'ataca' você com os seus galhos. E a paisagem da pintura parecia incrivelmente com os jardins de Hogwarts.

Fiquei um tempo admirando essa última pintura e tinha um silêncio vindo das meninas também. Eu podia escutar os meninos falando algo ou só fazendo barulhos, mas eu estava paralisada olhando as pinturas tanto dos animais em Hogwarts e da gente na outra.

Se eu estava ali era porque eles todos me consideravam amiga mesmo deles. Sabe quando você sente seu coração ficar quente quando algo te reconforta e te deixa feliz de verdade? Era essa sensação que eu estava experimentando agora.

Já fazia mais de um mês que eu estava aqui e quando você passa muito tempo com as mesmas pessoas, um mês parece ter o triplo do tempo. Era engraçado como tudo tinha mudado de uma forma tão brusca. Não só as coisas a minha volta, mas eu mesma. O que mais me fez mudar com certeza foi a última discussão com Petúnia. Tudo que ela falou foi como se ela tivesse me dando tapas fortes. Mas o pior foi o final... Foi como uma facada pra mim. Reprimi tal pensamento. Acho que foi isso que me fez abrir mais para as pessoas que eu hoje considero meus amigos.

- DÁ PRA VOCÊS PARAREM DE ARROTAREM E PRESTAREM ATENÇÃO NA GENTE! – Lene gritou com as mãos na cintura. Tentei espantar meus pensamentos e percebi que minha visão estava um pouco embaraçada. Fingi olhar de novo pra pintura dos animais e limpei meus olhos.

- Até que fim vocês apareceram. – Sirius comentou. Eu olhei intrigada. Quer dizer que eles ainda não tinham percebido que a gente estava aqui? – Onde vocês estavam? A gente está aqui a mais de uma hora.

- E porque vocês estavam arrotando feito porcos? – Lene perguntou visivelmente com raiva.

- Ei, calma Lenezinha. Estávamos apenas experimento nosso novo pó de arroto e competindo quem arrotava mais alto e mais demorado. – Eu e Alice fizemos caretas. Sirius se levantou e ia em direção a Lene.

- Não toque em mim, Sirius Black. – Ela falou e foi se sentar do lado de James encostando a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele, Frank e Remo estavam sentados no chão que eu percebi ser confortável como se fosse acolchoado e tinha várias almofadas espalhadas pelo chão.

Sirius me olhou e falou sem emitir som nenhum "o que foi isso?". Eu balancei minha cabeça e fui me sentar também. Alice já estava do lado de Frank, Dora se sentou do lado de Remo e eu me sentei entre Lene e Sirius.

- Ok, quem vai começar falando? – Falei, peguei meu pirulito e olhei para todo mundo. Ninguém falava nada e ficavam olhando uns para os outros. Então chupei meu pirulito. - Nossa, gosto de sangue mesmo, é estranho... um estranho bom. - Comentei.

_(N/A: Como vamos ter uma conversa longa, vou apenas colocar do lado o nome de cada um para você não se perderem muito e ser mais prático para todos em vez de vários "Fulaninho falou")_

- Deixa eu ver isso aqui. - Potter falou e pegou meu pirulito da minha mão.

- POTTER! - Eu.

- É, estranho mesmo, mas é bom. - E continuou chupando meu pirulito. Mandei o olhar feio para ele. - Pronto, pode pegar de volta. - E estendeu o pirulito pra mim. - Potter.

- Também não quero mais. - Eu.

- Porque? - Potter.

- Você acha que eu vou querer alguma coisa com a sua baba? Claro que não né. - E revirei os olhos.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma doença, tá ruiva. Sou uma pessoa muito higiênica. - Potter.

- Não te perguntei nada, Potter. - Eu.

- Tá, tá. Vamos parar e voltar para o que interessa? - Lene disse irritada.

- O pirulito, Lily. - Potter.

- Já disse pode ficar, não quero mais. - Eu.

- Tá bom, então. Depois não reclama. - Potter.

- Vocês vão parar ou não? - Lice reclamou.

– Tá, então vou começar com uma pergunta fácil, porque o Peter está se escondendo na pintura?

- Porque é o refúgio dos marotos e ele é inicialmente um. Só que como ele é um _traidor_, até a sala reconheceu que ele está com vergonha.

- Faz sentido. – Falei pensativa e olhei para a imagem dos animais.

- Você é o lobisomem, Remo? – Lily. Percebi que Remo ficou tenso e o olhei curiosa. – Porque está tenso? Você só pode ser o lobisomem ou o rato e eu acho que o rato só pode ser o Peter, já que ele está se escondendo ali atrás daquela árvore.

- Você é observadora, Lily. – Frank.

- Você está certa. Eu sou o lobisomem tanto na imagem como na vida real. – Remo. "QUÊ? COMO? ONDE?" – Gritei em pensamentos. Eu olhava assustada para Remo que tinha um semblante triste.

- Não pensei que você seria tão direto, Remo. – Dora.

- Melhor ser direto do que enrolar ela. – Lene.

- Qu-uê? – Gaguejei. Pelo visto, até minha voz queria sumir com essa revelação. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que eu tinha ouvido.

- É por isso que ele sumiu pela a última semana... Lua cheia. – Lice.

- E eu sempre dou a desculpa que eu tenho uma doença desde criança que me faz ficar mal uma vez por mês, sem cura, mas não é fatal. – Remo.

- Ma-as como isso a-aconteceu? – Eu.

- Meu pai ofendeu o lobisomem Fenrir Greyback quando eu tinha oito anos. Meus pais tentaram tudo, mas não há cura para licantropia. Parecia impossível que eu pudesse freqüentar Hogwarts. Outros pais não iriam querer expor os filhos a mim. Mas, então, Dumbledore se tornou diretor no ano que eu fiz onze anos e ele se condoeu. Disse que se tomássemos certas precauções, não havia razão para eu não freqüentar a escola. O Salgueiro Lutador foi plantado no ano em que entrei para Hogwarts. A verdade é que ele foi plantado porque eu entrei para Hogwarts. A Casa dos Gritos e o túnel que vem até aqui foram construídos para meu uso. Uma vez por mês eu sou levado do castelo para a Casa dos Gritos, para me transformar. A árvore foi colocada na boca do túnel para impedir que alguém se encontrasse comigo durante o meu período perigoso. – Remo.

Eu ouvi atentamente e eu ficava arrebatada por cada palavra que ele falava. Era difícil imaginar um lobisomem idiota vingando-se de uma pobre criança de oito anos. E por conta disso ele teria que se separar da sociedade na lua cheia porque lobisomens são perigosos e podem matar. Levantei e dei um abraço nele e fui retribuída.

- Que coisa horrível que aconteceu com você, Remo. Eu me sinto mal só de saber que você tem que passar por tudo isso. – Comentei e Remo me olhava com afeto como se não esperasse essa reação vinda de mim.

- Eu falei que ela ia entender – Lene.

Voltei para meu lugar e olhei novamente para pintura e entendi o porquê do Salgueiro lutador ali.

- Então é por isso que todos acham que a Casa dos gritos é mal assombrada? É você que fica fazendo os barulhos? – Eu.

- Exato. Eu era separado das pessoas para morder à vontade, então eu me arranhava e me mordia. Os moradores do povoado ouviam os barulhos e os gritos e achavam que estavam ouvindo almas do outro mundo. - Remo.

- É daquele jeito que você é? – Perguntei apontando para a pintura. Ele assentiu. - E por que você ficou a semana toda fora? A Lua totalmente cheia fica somente uns 3, 4 noites. E porque não volta para a escola durante o dia? - Eu.

- Essa semana foi diferente, se você não percebeu. Houve um fenômeno que acontece uma vez ao ano onde a lua fica uma semana inteira cheia. Eu não volto para escola de dia porque é muito doloroso a transformação e eu preciso de descanso. Madame Pomfrey sempre vai lá alguma hora da tarde cuidar de mim. - Remo.

- Então, esse é um dos motivos sobre o porquê de você fazer roda 15 dias direto? - Eu.

- É, como eu disse a transformação é dolorosa, então na semana que se sucede depois da lua cheia, eu prefiro descansar. Por isso eu fiz um acordo com a professora Minerva de fazer 15 dias diretos em vez de um dia sim e um não. Até porque assim, eu não falto nenhum dia enquanto eu tivesse no meu momento lupino. - Remo.

– Mas porque os outros estão em forma de outros animais? Eu sei que são os patronos dos meninos, mas que eu saiba ninguém pode ficar perto de um lobisomem. - Eu.

- Um ponto para a Lily. – Potter.

- Você realmente é boa, garota. – Frank.

- Um _Lobisomen _só apresenta perigo para gente, não para animais. – Remo.

Eu fiquei o olhando e tentando entender o que ele queria dizer.

- Não. – Eu.

- Sim. – Lene.

- Não o que? – Lice.

- Aposto um galeão que ela já entendeu. – Potter.

Levantei-me e fui até a pintura dos meninos. Olhei mais atentamente para os animais e eu podia ver os olhos castanhos-esverdiados do Potter no cervo e os olhos azuis acinzentados do Sirius. É claro que aquela falação toda de patronos era porque eles estavam me enrolando.

- Vocês são animagos. – Falei de costas para eles e ainda olhando para a pintura. Podia ser certas características no rato que lembrava muito o Peter.

- Eu disse. – Potter.

- Agora eu entendi porque ela foi aceita em Hogwarts. Lily você é inteligente demais. – Dora. Virei-me e sorri pra ela.

- Então, você é um cachorro e você um cervo? – Falei apontando para Sirius e Potter, respectivamente. Eles assentiram e o Sirius virou um grande cão negro. Eu já falei que eu adoro cãezinhos? Fui para seu lado e fiquei fazendo carinho na sua cabeça. Sirius latiu alto e tinha uma cara brincalhona fazendo todo mundo rir. Ai ele voltou normal.

- Sabe, agora eu estou na dúvida se eu gosto mais de você assim ou como cachorro. – Eu.

- Aé? – Sirius. E ele me fez cócegas, eu gritava para ele parar, mas ele continuava. Quando eu já estava respirando devagar, ele resolveu parar. – Agora sua vez, Pontas.

Potter virou um cervo e era lindo. Me aproximei dele e fiz carinho entre suas "galhadas". Depois ele voltou como Potter com um sorriso na cara e eu me afastei.

- Definitivamente eu prefiro você como cervo do que como pessoa. – Eu.

- Assim você me magoa, Lily. – Potter

- Antes que vocês comecem outra discussão sem sentido, vamos voltar a nossa conversa? – Alice.

- Onde a gente estava? – Dora.

- Na parte que eu descubro que eles são animagos. Mas... O Peter não deveria conseguir uma transformação tão complexa dessa, ele não é tão... _Esperto_ assim. - Eu.

- Ele teve muita ajuda do James e do Sirius. – Remo.

- Então vocês viraram animagos para poder ficar perto do Remo enquanto ele passava pela a semana lupina? – Eu.

- É. No começo, o Aluado escondeu da gente, ele tinha medo que nós fossemos nos afastar dele por conta disso e dava todo o tipo de desculpa possível, mas acabamos percebendo o que ele era. Sabe como é... Somos inteligentes. – Sirius.

-É, eles perceberam que eu sumia na época de lua cheia, entre outras coisas. Ai, como você já soube e percebeu, nós temos um queda por aprontar. Então, Sirius, James e Peter resolveram se transformar em animagos para me fazer companhia. – Remo.

- Nós levamos três anos para conseguir, mas no final do quarto ano, nós finalmente conseguimos. Mas nós não nos registramos no Ministério, é claro. – Potter.

- Sob a influência deles, eu me tornei menos perigoso. Meu corpo ainda era o de um lobo, mas minha mente se tornava menos lupina quando estávamos juntos. Bom, abriram-se possibilidades extremamente excitantes para nós. Não demorou muito e começamos a deixar a Casa dos Gritos e perambular pelos terrenos da escola e pelo povoado à noite. Sirius e Tiago se transformam em animais tão grandes, como você pode mesma ver, que conseguiam controlar o _Lobisomen_. Duvido que qualquer aluno de Hogwarts jamais tenha descoberto mais a respeito dos terrenos da escola e do povoado de Hogsmeade do que nós... E foi assim que acabamos preparando o _Mapa do Maroto_, e assinando-o com os nossos apelidos. – Remo.

Ele pegou um pergaminho de aparência um pouco velha tocou com a varinha e murmurou _"Juro solenemente não que não pretendo fazer nada de bom". _Na mesma hora, linhas de tinta muito finas começaram a se espalhar como uma teia de aranha a partir do ponto em que a varinha de Remo tocara. Elas convergiram, se cruzaram, se abriram como um leque para os quatro cantos do pergaminho; em seguida, no alto, começaram a aflorar palavras, palavras grandes, floreadas, verdes, que diziam: "_Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinha e Pontas, fornecedores de recursos_ _para bruxos malfeitores, têm a honra de apresentar "O MAPA DO MAROTO"." _Olhei para todos ao meu redor e todos sorriam para mim, principalmente os garotos que tinham aquele sorriso maroto na cara.

Olhei mais atentamente para o mapa. Era um mapa que mostrava cada detalhe dos terrenos do castelo de Hogwarts. O mais notável, contudo, eram os pontinhos mínimos de tinta que se moviam em torno do mapa, cada um com um rótulo em letra minúscula. Pasma, me curvei para examinar melhor. Um pontinho, no canto superior esquerdo, mostrava que o Profº. Dumbledore estava andando para lá e para cá em seu escritório; a gata do zelador, Madame Nor-r-ra, rondava o segundo andar; e Pirraça, o poltergeist, naquele momento saltitava pela sala de troféus. E quando os meus olhos percorreram os corredores, notei mais uma coisa. O mapa mostrava um conjunto de passagens em que eu nunca vi. E muitas pareciam levar...

—... Diretamente a Hogsmeade — disse Sirius, acompanhando uma delas com o dedo. — São sete ao todo. Ele tocou com a sua varinha no pergaminho e murmurou _"Malfeito feito"_. Assim, o pergaminho voltou a ser como antes.

- Nós vamos a Hogsmeade sempre que queremos.

- Mas não é perigoso? E se alguém pegar vocês lá? E quando estão transformados... MEU MERLIM! ELE É UM LOBISOMEM SOLTO EM UM POVOADO! E SE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUIREM CONTÊ-LO? – Eu.

- Relaxa, Lily. Nunca nos pegaram lá como pessoas e quando animais... Bem, já escapamos por um triz muitas vezes. Nós nos riamos disso depois. – Remo.

- E vocês nunca fizeram nada? – Falei me direcionando a Frank, Lene, Dora e Lice. Eles pareciam envergonhados.

- Nós tentamos, mas eles são impossíveis de parar. Você mesmo vê que eles aprontam tendo o melhor amigo monitor, porque nós iríamos conseguir parar eles? – Lene.

- Não me leve a mal, Remo. Mas isso é um ato muito irresponsável. Vocês já vão fazer dezessete anos e vão ser maiores de idade, vocês têm que amadurecer e parar com isso antes que um desastre aconteça. – Eu.

- Você está certa, Lily. Nós estamos maneirando. Esse ano, por exemplo, estamos tentando diminuir nossas armações e nem saímos para Hogsmeade essa vez, nós fomos à floresta proibida. – Remo.

- FLORESTA PROIBIDA? VOCÊS SÃO MALUCOS! – gritei indignada.

- De todas as coisas que eu achei que ela não ia gostar, essa não estava na minha lista. – Sirius.

- É porque ela tem uma certa tendência a não quebrar regras. – Lice.

- A Floresta Proibida não é tão perigosa assim. Não para nós quando estamos transformados. – Potter.

- Mesmo assim. – Falei e cruzei os braços. - Mas como vocês não são pegos quando estão em forma humana? Não é possível que vocês andem pelo castelo e não encontrem ninguém... Ah, esquece... - bati com a minha mão na testa - O mapa! - Eu.

- Bem, não somente o mapa, eu tenho uma capa de invisibilidade muito boa e grande. Sempre que dá nós vamos com a capa, mas ela já está ficando pequena pro nosso tamanho. - Potter

– E vocês... Como vocês souberam do Remo? - Falei me dirigindo para o resto do grupo.

- Quando você dorme no mesmo dormitório que eles, é impossível não perceber algo. Mas eu soube pela Alice. – Frank.

- Lene era mais confidente deles do que eu, ela soube primeiro. O Remo sabia que estávamos suspeitando de algo, além de ficarmos super preocupados com ele, aí Lene teve uma teoria e jogou na cara do Remo. Ela estava certa e ele contou a verdade, que pediu pra contar pra mim, para a Dora e para o Frank. – Lice

- E o Peter? – Eu.

- O que tem o traidor? – Sirius.

- Porque vocês estão tratando ele assim? Ele era amigo de vocês. – Eu.

- Ele começou a andar demais com os sonserinos e o Ranhoso está doido para descobrir o que acontece com o Aluado todo mês. Ele acha que pode ser algo para usar contra nós por conta das azarações que fazemos com ele. Ele está certo é claro. Mas o burro do rabicho andou soltando coisas demais para ele. E brigamos feio. Na ultima vez que o Aluado se transformou, ele veio atrás da gente e nós não o deixamos ficar na Casa dos Gritos. – Potter.

- Faz sentido, mas vocês sabem que tem culpa nisso. – Eu.

- Não precisa ficar defendendo o Ranhoso, Lily. – Sirius.

- O problema é... Que se ele abrir a boca ou Snape descobrir, eu posso ser expulso. Nós estávamos dando um gelo nele como um castigo, mas pelo visto ele gostou dos sonserinos e disse que não deixar de ser amigo deles. – Remo.

- Bem, vocês não podem impedir ninguém seja amigo de ninguém. – Eu.

- Eu sei, Lily. Mas você só conhece o Snape, não os outros. O Rabicho só é uma arma para eles conseguirem saber algo sobre a gente ou o usarem para fazerem alguma coisa por eles. Eles não querem ser amigos dele e ele não vê isso. – Remo.

Eu fiquei parada pensando nisso. Eu não conseguia ver Sev fazendo esse tipo de coisa ou se envolvendo com pessoas desse nível.

- E sobre você, Lily? Acho que você tem coisas para contar. – Lene.

- Eu? Sobre? – Eu.

- Porque você resolveu fazer intercâmbio, como você conseguiu, essas coisas. – Dora.

- Ah! Até onde eu falei? – Eu.

- Só sabemos que você recebeu a carta de Hogwarts para o primeiro ano, morou no Brasil, estudou lá, tem uma rivalidade com a irmã, alguma coisa fez seus pais mudarem de ideia e deixar você vir para cá. – Lice.

- Não tenho muito que contar na verdade, o principal é isso. – Eu.

- Mas tem muitas coisas faltando ai, mocinha. – Sirius.

- Ah, vamos, Lily. Eu te contei o meu maior segredo. Sua história não deve ser pior que a minha. – Remo.

- A não ser que você for uma espécie Veela ruiva porque ai eu entenderia porque eu fiquei tão encantado com você. – Potter.

Eu o olhei e o fulminei com o olhar. Mesmo assim ele não tirou aquele sorriso torto da cara. As meninas tentavam reprimir risos.

- Essa eu tenho que admitir que foi boa, Pontas. – Sirius falou e deu tapinhas nas costas do Potter. Revirei os olhos.

- Não, eu não sou. E eu nem sempre fui assim, bonita. – Eu.

- Duvido. – Sirius.

- Impossível. – Potter.

- Concordo com o Potter. – Frank.

- É verdade, Lily, eles estão certos. – Lene.

- É sério, gente. Vou ter contar a minha história do começo. É o seguinte: Um pouco antes da minha carta de Hogwarts chegar, meus pais se mudaram para o Brasil porque eles são de lá, então eles preferiram que eu estudasse em uma escola de lá, perto de casa. Eu fiquei frustrada porque meu sonho era vir para cá. Minha irmã, como eu já falei algumas vezes, tem uma rivalidade comigo porque ela acha uma aberração. – Eu

- Você não é uma aberração. – Potter.

- Eu sei que não sou, Potter. Mas ela acha. Ela tem raiva que eu sou bruxa e passou a ter raiva de mim, me chamar de aberração e um monte de nomes horríveis. – Eu.

- Isso é tudo inveja, falo logo. – Dora. Sorri para ela.

- Com isso, minha vida se tornou um inferno. Ela brigava comigo o tempo todo, eu não podia falar sobre a escola perto dela, nenhuma palavra mágica e ela não queria ver ou escutar nada sobre o mundo da magia. Meus amiguinhos da rua se viraram contra mim por conta dela. Então, eu fiquei sozinha e entrei na escola. Só que para piorar minha situação eu usava aparelho nos dentes e óculos. – Eu.

- Tá brincando? – Frank.

- Você usava óculos? Devia ficar lindinha. – Potter.

- Não, eu ficava horrível. E a maioria dos garotos me zuavam por usar aparelho no dente, por ser coisa de trouxas, e ficar feia. Meus pais não queriam aceitar ajuda da magia por conta da Petúnia que era revoltada com tudo que eu fazia. Então eu fui obrigada a ficar por anos com os óculos e o aparelho. Todo mundo me zuada e me deixavam para baixo. Claro que tinha alguns amigos, que por acaso eram os nerds que eram deixados de lado, mas eu tinha tanta raiva de tudo que estava acontecendo que eu me fechei para todos os outros.– Eu.

- Então, você nunca tentou ter outros amigos ou falar direito com outras pessoas? –Lice falou e me olhava horrorizada.

- Vocês já devem ter percebido que eu tenho um gênio forte e sou orgulhosa. – Eu.

- Eu devo ter percebido mais que todo mundo. – James comentou fazendo um sorriso aparecer no rosto de Sirius.

- Então, por conta disso, eu fiquei revoltada. Eu passei a me dedicar aos estudos e simplesmente virei a maior nerd. Eu já era estranha, com poucos amigos e ainda por cima nerd... Quem queria ser meu amigo? Quase ninguém. Então, ano passado eu tirei o aparelho e os óculos. Foi aí que os garotos começaram a reparar em mim. Mas todos eram idiotas e babacas, tentando me usar como um troféu de quem pega a Lilian Evans ex-feia e nerd primeiro, me fazendo não querer mais ter amigos naquele colégio. Mas eu continuava sendo amiga do Léo, da Ari e da Mayara. E digamos que era a "líder" dos nerds daquele lugar.

- E você deve sentir saudades deles, né? - Dora.

- É, sinto. Mas antes de vir para cá, expliquei a situação para eles. Eles super me apoiaram e disseram que me esperam nas férias. Pena que não dá pra mandar cartas para eles. Porém, foi quando terminou o quinto ano que eu tive a maior briga da minha vida com a Petúnia. - Eu.

- Então foi ela que fez você vir para cá? – Lene perguntou e eu assenti. – Então, ela não é tão ruim assim, já que te trouxe para a gente. – E ela me abraçou.

- Sem momentos cuties, por favor. Continua, Lily. – Sirius falou e Lene mandou um olhar maligno para ele.

- Ela tinha muita raiva porque minha mãe não a deixava levar amigas para casa, já que eu sempre voltava de pó de flu para casa e podia aparecer a qualquer momento. Fora que podia acontecer alguma coisa mágica e alguém ver. Eu também não podia levar ninguém para casa. -Eu.

- Mas você ia na casa dos seus amigos? - Dora.

- Minha mãe sempre deixava passar de vez em quando um final de semana na casa de alguém nas férias, mas por mim estava bom. - Eu.

- Então, avise a sua mãe que você irá um dia passar um final de semana na minha casa. - Lene comentou.

- Continua, Lily. - Lice

- Desde Petúnia arrumou um namorado, aquela infeliz conseguiu a proeza de fazer da minha vida um inferno duplo: ela e o namorado não me deixavam em paz e os dois me acham uma aberração. Por conta disso, estávamos tendo uma serie de discussões muito frequentes a cerca de um ano. Aí, no meio da última férias, Petúnia levou uma menina, já que eram férias e não tinha como eu sair da lareira de repente, mas minha mãe não sabia que tinha gente trouxa em casa, então um representante da escola foi lá em casa e quase que a menina viu. Minha mãe ficou muito brava e brigou muito com a Petúnia. A Petúnia esperou minha mãe sair para trabalhar no dia seguinte, veio brigar comigo e disse um monte de coisas... E no final ela disse que seria bom se eu nunca tivesse nascido ou se eu morresse fazendo uma poção ou algum bruxo do mal me matasse, aquilo me magoou tanto que eu me prendi no quarto e chorei o resto do dia. – Eu.

Todos me olhavam assustados e eu só percebi que estava chorando quando Sirius limpou minhas lágrimas.

- Então, meus pais descobriram e o resto do mês foi horrível. Eu e Petúnia ficamos sem nos falar. Meus pais que sabiam que meu grande sonho era estudar aqui, escreveram para Dumbledore e ele disse que eu poderia ser aceita se eu passasse em uma prova, eu fiz e passei. – Eu.

- É por isso que eu falo que você é inteligente. –Dora falou.

- ABRAÇO EM GRUPO! – Lice gritou e todo mundo se jogou em cima de mim.

É, agora eu sei que eles são amigos verdadeiros e não temos mais segredos.

* * *

Gostaram? Que raiva é essa que a Marlene está sentindo? E a história da Lily completinha?

Respondendo as reviews:

**Lady Mary Potter:** OWNT! Empolgada estou EU. Vocêé uma fofa hahaha Que bom que gostou da fic. Eu estou postando aos poucos, uma vez por semana para ser mais precisa. E eu sei como é ser caçadora de fics Lily/James, eu estou virando uma. :D

**Guest:** Que bom que você adorou :3 E aí gostou da reação da Lily e de tudo que rolou?

.

Senti falta de algumas pessoas, mas espero que vocês tenham comentem mais. Isso me ajuda muito sabiam? Eu fico mais animada para escrever!

**Próximo capitulo:** O pessoal resolve dar um pouco de marotagem a vida certinha de Lilian Evans. O que será que eles vão aprontar? E algo entre Marlene e Sirius vai acontecer...

Se eu fosse você, não perdia o próximo capítulo.

Beijos da Evellyn.


	8. Corrompendo Lilian Evans

Oi! Eu sei que eu disse que só postaria sábado e hoje é sexta... Mas eu resolvi postar hoje porque me deu vontade. Se tudo der certo, eu já estou de férias! Há. Mas depende se eu consegui nota suficiente para passar nas matérias desse período, senão eu vou ter que semana que vem fazer outra prova para tentar recuperar os pontos que faltam. Estou um pouco confiante. Já passei na metade das matérias, agora estou aguardando as notas da outra metade!

Bem, preciso dizer que fiquei meio **decepcionada**. Só uma review do último capítulo. Foi tão ruim assim, não teve algo a dizer ou simplesmente suas vidas são melhoras que a minha e vocês estão aproveitando as férias?

Eu sei que nem todo mundo está disponível direto para ler, ainda mais em época de férias, mas eu tenho acompanhado quantas visitas aparecem nos capítulos e bem, é mais que uma visita... Eu sei que é chato ficar pedindo reviews, comments,ou qualquer coisa que você queira chamar... Mas isso estimula a criatividade da pessoa.

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

**Personagens novos:**

**Rebecca Boot** como Anna Popplewell.  
**Marcus Hilliard** como Aaron Jhonson.

* * *

**Sétimo capítulo – Corrompendo Lilian Evans**

A sala precisa é realmente muito interessante: ela se transforma em tudo que pedimos! Após a nossa longa tarde de revelações, eu fiquei que nem uma idiota pedindo coisas para a sala precisa para entender mais o seu funcionamento.

Eu ainda fico me perguntando por que de todas as pessoas desse colégio eu tive que parar logo naquele grupo. Eles são ótimos e eu gosto muito de cada um, tá menos do Potter porque ele realmente me irrita. Mas o problema é: eu sou certinha e eles não.

Lene teve a brilhante idéia de contar para Remo a minha relutância para invadir o banheiro dos monitores, sendo que todo mundo estava ouvindo. Então, Sirius teve outra brilhante idéia de fazer Lilian Evans curti um pouco e deixar de ser certinha. Sabe qual foi o pior? Todos concordaram. Agora todos estão tentando corromper Lilian Evans.

E para começar com isso: uma festa do pijama na sala precisa. Simplesmente vamos sair do quarto depois do horário de recolher dos corredores no domingo, vamos para a sala precisa e de lá para o café da manhã no dia seguinte. Se eu contasse isso para meus amigos do Brasil, eles com certeza iriam pirar. Eles são mais certos que eu.

E lá fomos nós, no domingo, saindo do salão comunal depois das dez da noite indo para a sala precisa, sem mapa do maroto e sem capa de invisibilidade. Eu achava isso muito injusto e muito perigoso.

- E se nós pegarem? Como é que eu fico, meu Merlim?

- Lilian Evans, pela última vez, relaxa. Vai dar tudo certo. – Lene me respondeu irritada. É ela ainda estava irritada desde ontem e eu aposto um galeão que é por causa do Sirius e da Kyra.

- Anime-se, Lily! Sinta a emoção de se aventurar. – Dora falou sonhadora.

Ainda bem que deu tudo certo, senão eu teria matado aquelas três e mais os quatro que estavam no salão comunal, ou não né... Vai que eles estão aprontando ou Potter e Sirius estão por aí pegando alguém. Acho que Sirius devia estar com a Kyra agora no salão comunal da Grifinória. É, Sirius ainda estava ficando com a Kyra para o mau humor da Lene, por isso que ela ainda estava irritada e o idiota lá nem percebeu isso.

A sala precisa tinha se transformado em um quarto lindo. As paredes eram listradas, intercalando verde, azul, rosa e roxo. Tinha um grande lustre no meio do quarto cheio de velas que deixava o quarto bem iluminado. Tinha quatro colchões super confortáveis formando um quadrado no meio do quarto. Em um canto tinha um banheiro e no outro tinha uma penteadeira com uma cômoda para colocar os nossos uniformes que a gente trouxe. Guardamos nossas roupas, fomos para os colchões e ficamos conversando.

_(N/A: Segue o mesmo esquema do capítulo anterior, vou colocar apenas os nomes do lado para ser mais prático)_

- Lene, agora que estamos aqui longe dos meninos, nós podemos conversar sério? – Eu.

- É verdade, Lene. Temos que conversar com você. – Dora.

- Sobre o que vocês querem falar? – Alice perguntou confusa.

- Você vai entender, Lice. Pode ser, Lene? – Dora.

- Falem logo. – Lene.

- Primeira coisa: Admite logo que você gosta do Sirius. – Eu.

- Dessa conversa, eu vou gostar. – Lice comentou sorridente e olhando mais atentamente para Lene.

- Eu já disse, eu não gosto do Sirius, eu sinto algo com nome identificável. – Lene.

- Tá, boa piada, agora conta outra. – Dora

- Então porque você está irritada desde ontem? – Alice falou e a olhava com um olhar desafiador.

- Eu não estou irritada. – Lene.

- Quando eu falei para você contar outra piada, não era pra você levar a sério, Lene. – Dora.

- Marlene Mckinnon, aceite uma coisa: você gosta do Sirius! – Eu.

- Lily, por favor, para com isso. – Lene falou com uma voz amargurada.

- Não paro não. Eu sei que você me conhece a mais de um mês e eu não devia me meter, mas... Não dá mais pra agüentar ver você e o Sirius nessa coisa que vocês chamam de amizade. – Eu.

- Lily, não importa se você tá aqui só a mais de um mês, eu já te considero minha melhor amiga, então não fale mais isso. – Lene.

- Mas a Lily está certa, Lene. – Lice.

- E eu me pergunto como vocês agüentam isso entre eles... – Eu.

- Nós achamos que quando esses dois amadurecessem iam se tocar. – Dora falou dando de ombros.

- "Esses dois"? Mas o Sirius não sente nada por mim. – Lene.

- É, da mesma forma que você não gosta de dele. – Lice.

- Você não percebeu que tanto você como ele não querem admitir que se gostam? – Dora.

- Ok, eu admito. Eu gosto dele, mas isso não é algo que me agrada. – Lene falou e fez uma careta.

- Viu, não foi tão difícil. – Eu.

- Você que pensa. É difícil gostar de alguém que é um galinha, que já pegou metade da população feminina dessa escola e está lá no salão comunal da Grifinória com outra neste exato momento. – Lene

- É por isso que você não gosta dela, não é? – Eu.

- É, né. – Lene.

- Lene, a gente pode te ajudar sabia? – Dora.

- Como assim me ajudar? – Lene.

- Lene, você tem que ver a forma que o Sirius te olha, óbvio que ele gosta de você. Se você deixasse, a gente podia dar um empurrãozinho para vocês ficarem juntos. – Dora.

- Ia ser tão perfeito! – Alice falou animada.

- Não sei se isso vai ser bom não. – Lene.

- Lene, deixa disso. Você o quer e ele gosta de você. Vocês têm que ficar juntos. – Eu.

- Eu não sei. – Lene disse incerta.

- Vamos fazer assim, você tem até o final do mês pra dar a resposta, o que acha? – Eu.

- Boa idéia, Lily. – Dora.

- Tá, mas não fiquem esperançosas. – Lene.

- Pensa com carinho, Lene. – Lice.

Bom, pelo menos é meio caminho andado. Agora era só esperar a resposta da Lene. Eu queria ajudar a Dora também, mas... O caso dela é bastante difícil. Eu entedia as razões de Remo, ele poderia ser perigoso para ela. Porém, eu acho que o amor supera tudo e qualquer coisa.

Primeiro vou me preocupar com a Lene, depois eu vou dar um jeito de convencer Remo que ele pode ficar com a Dora, até porque eu tenho que ter motivos convincentes para ele acreditar em mim.

**.x.**

Entramos na segunda semana de outubro e algo não muito bom aconteceu para destruir meus planos de ajudar Lene. Lene na quarta a tarde entrou no quarto soltando faíscas de tanto raiva.

- Sabe aquele seu plano idiota, Lily? Esquece ele. Eu não quero mais ficar com aquele idiota. – Lene se jogou na cama e tacou um travesseiro na parede me assustando.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei assustada com ela.

- Sabe a Rebecca do quinto ano? Amiga da Emmie? Acabei de saber pela a Emmie que ela estava surpreendida com Sirius. Eu perguntei por que e ela disse que o Sirius estava conversando muito com a Rebecca porque ele disse que estava interessado nela. Mas não para por ai. Essa garota é certinha, então ele resolveu fazer as coisas certas. De acordo com a Emmie, ele está sendo um cavaleiro e ainda nem tentou beijar ela. Só que hoje a tal da Rebecca resolveu dar uma chance para ele e a Emmie disse que isso parece que é algo sério. E depois vocês têm a cara de pau de dizer que ele gosta de mim. – Lene terminou respirando fundo, tirando os seus tênis e os tacando na parede também.

- Por Merlim, Lene! Pare com isso antes que você faça um buraco na parede. Me escuta, a Emmie não sabe nada do Sirius, ela pode estar errada. Vamos esperar certo? Melhor esperar antes de fazer algo precipitado. – Falei segurando seus braços para ela não tacar mais nada na parede.

E pior de tudo era que a Emmie estava certa. Com o passar dos dias, dava para perceber que Sirius realmente estava tentando levar a sério essa ficada. Lene ficou revoltada, então ela resolveu ficar com o amigo da Emmie, o Marcus que nós encontramos no Três vassouras e o achamos lindo. E ela tentou levar a sério também essa ficada. Eu tinha a impressão que era uma tentativa desesperada de esquecer o Sirius.

Eu fui falar com o Sirius, ele disse que estava tentando amadurecer e a Rebecca era uma garota incrível. Aposto como ele estava fazendo isso porque a Lene estava fria com ele desde a saída de Hogsmeade e porque ele deve achar que a Lene não gosta dele.

Enquanto esses dois se davam ao trabalho de "tentarem amadurecer tendo um relacionamento sério" e tentavam se esquecer, o plano "Corromper Lilian Evans" continuava. Eu já tinha coisas de mais na cabeça com a enorme quantidade de trabalho e essa loucura toda deles, não precisava me preocupar ainda com um plano idiota. Faltavam uns três dias para a lua cheia aparecer e Remo disse que eu iria estrear minhas bombas de bosta.

- Remo, eu não vou fazer isso.

- Lily, eu tenho experiência com essas coisas, eu não vou deixar você ser pega.

Como eu tenho uma sorte maldita, fomos pegos pelo Filch que foi correndo atrás da professora Minerva. Um monitor e a famosa intercambista soltando bombas de bosta pelo corredor oeste do quarto andar, isso seria ótimo para dar mais punições.

- Não me diga que vocês foram pegos. – Potter comentou atrás de mim e Remo, me dando um susto.

- Potter! Não me assusta assim caramba. – E dei um tapa em seu braço.

- Caramba, Lily. Para uma garota até que você tem força. – Ele falou massageando onde eu bati.

- Agora eu estou ferrada, nem dois meses direito e já vou ter uma detenção. E tudo culpa do planinho estúpido de vocês. – Falei chorosa.

Na mesma hora, Minerva chegou e aparentava estar com raiva aumentando meu medo.

- Quem de você foi responsável por essa bagunça? – Minerva falou ríspida.

- Fui eu professora. Eu estava soltando uma bomba de bosta e a Lilian apareceu aqui bem na hora. – Remo falou e o olhei assustada. Ele não podia levar a culpa por mim. Tudo bem que ele tinha dado a idéia, mas mesmo assim.

- Remo, não precisa mentir para me encobertar. Fui eu, professora. Eu que soltei. – Potter falou e eu o olhei estranho. Ele nem estava aqui para começo de conversa porque ele estava mentindo? Provavelmente por causa da monitoria do Remo.

- Mas como Sr. Potter? Se Filch disse que apenas encontrou a senhorita Evans com o Sr. Lupin.

- Como ele poderia me ver se eu estivesse por baixo da minha capa de invisibilidade, professora?

- Bem, isso não tem como contornar, de fato. – A professora falou pensativa. – Venha comigo então Potter, detenção.

- Espera, professora. Fui eu que soltei. Remo tentou me cobrir porque eu estou nervosa demais e eu não queria levar minha primeira detenção. E o Potter está tentando encobrir o Remo por conta da monitoria dele. Me desculpe, é tudo culpa minha. – Falei olhando para o chão.

- Ora, o que temos aqui? Por Merlim, meninos! Quem fez isso? – Minerva nos mandou um olhar desaprovador.

- Já disse que fui eu, professora. – Comentei.

- Sendo assim, a senhorita virá comigo.

- Mas eu vou também. Eu tive participação. – Potter comentou.

- Participou não.

- Lily, não adianta mentir. Eu estou acostumado com a detenção e vou aproveitá-la te fazendo companhia.

- Mas quem disse que eu quero sua companhia?

- Meninos, silêncio! Potter, Evans me acompanhem.

E foi assim que eu tive minha primeira detenção na vida. Graças a Merlim, Potter não precisou falar comigo. Se ele acha mesmo que dividindo a detenção comigo ele iria me agradar, ele está muito enganado.

**.x.**

Sirius e Lene estavam se falando menos e passando mais tempo com seus parceiros. Dava para perceber que eles sentiam falta um do outro, mas pareciam tentar matar essas saudades passando mais tempo dando amassos por aí.

Peter resolveu ser frio com os marotos da mesma forma que os marotos estavam sendo com ele. Pra mim, isso não ia acabar bem. E eu sentia que isso tinha dedo dos sonserinos, já que ele passou andar com o grupinho do Malfoy para todos os cantos. Tirando o Sev, ninguém dali prestava como tinham me dito e eu comecei a prestar atenção nisso também.

Já estávamos nos dias lupinos do Remo e o pessoal queria dar continuar com o plano de me corromper. Eu pensei que com a detenção eles iriam parar, mas não... De acordo com o Sirius, o plano não poderia estar melhor já que detenção é uma forma de me corromper. Ninguém merece isso.

Então a continuação do plano era o seguinte: Sirius e Potter queriam que eu matasse aula e fosse visitar Remo de tarde na Casa dos Gritos. Eu, Lilian Evans, matando aula? Não mesmo. Mas adiantava falar com eles? Claro que não. E eles ainda eram apoiados por Dora, Lene, Lice, Frank, Dorcas, Emmie e Victoria. Claro que as três últimas não sabiam da parte do Remo, só de matar aula. A mais empolgada era Victoria. Ela disse que se eu quisesse, nós poderíamos matar aulas juntas. Potter e Sirius inventaram um monte de motivos e ela desistiu da idéia. Emmie e Dorcas estavam amando o fato de eu deixar de ser "certinha".

Quem não gostava nada disso eram Amos e Sev. Amos dizia que eu iria entrar em muitos problemas e era melhor para enquanto era cedo. Sev estava chateado comigo porque ele acreditava que eu estava começando a ficar "infectada" pelo meus amigos. Eu falei que não era bem assim, mas ele tinha muita raiva dos meninos por todas as azarações feitas e não acreditava em mim. Eu falei que era uma sorte eu ter entrado na escola e ter pedido para eles pararem de azará-lo.

O clima já começava a esfriar bastante aqui, como eu era acostumada com o calor do Brasil, eu sentia mais frio do que todos. Eu não reclamo disso porque eu amo frio e de qualquer forma, eu vou acabar me acostumando.

Então, em plena terça feira de tarde eu fui raptada por Sirius e Potter. Sim, eu fui raptada. Eu não podia lutar contra eles e se eu arrumasse uma confusão, eu poderia acabar em detenção de novo e não queria. Nós fomos embaixo da capa de invisibilidade até o salgueiro lutador. Sirius levitou um galho que cutucou um nó na árvore e ela parou de se mexer. Entramos no túnel e fomos até o final. O túnel era enorme e uma parte dele era estreita e baixa. E então o túnel começou a subir e nós entramos em um quarto. Eu percebi que nós tínhamos chegado à Casa dos Gritos. O cômodo em que entramos era um pouco escuro tinha uma mesa com uma cadeira no canto com um prato e uma caneca, parecendo que alguém tinha acabado de comer.

- Ele deve estar no quarto. – Sirius comentou.

Passamos por um corredor escuro e subimos uma escada e tinha uma porta com uma brecha aberta. Sirius a abriu e Remo estava deitado em uma cama de colunas lendo um livro. Eu acho que ele já estava esperando por nós porque ele nem se deu ao trabalho de se assustar, só levantou os olhos e sorriu.

- Então, conseguiram convencer Lily a matar aula?

- Não, eles me raptaram. – Falei cruzando os braços.

- É para o seu bem, Ruiva. – Potter disse e passou o braço sobre meus ombros.

- Se afasta de mim, Potter.

- Tem coisas que não mudam, não é Almofadinhas? – Remo comentou sorrindo.

Revirei os olhos com esse comentário. Sentei ao seu lado na cama e lhe dei um beijo no rosto.

- Você está bem?

- Um pouco cansado, mas eu estou bem. Então, foi muito difícil de você vir aqui, mocinha?

- Difícil é convencer essa cabeça dura a vir aqui. – Potter comentou distraído enquanto sentava em uma cadeira do lado da porta. Mandei um olhar feio para ele.

- Não adianta mandar um olhar feio para o Pontas, você sabe que ele está certo, Lily. – Sirius estava sentado do meu lado na cama. Suspirei.

- Bem, eu estou viva pelo menos e ainda não levei outra detenção. – Comentei sarcástica.

Ficamos conversando por um tempo até a hora que madame Pomfrey apareceu. Pelo menos o Potter presta para alguma: ele tem aquela bendita capa que nos salvou de uma bela detenção. Mas eles não satisfeitos de ficarem pouco tempo na Casa dos gritos, quiseram dar uma volta em Hogsmeade. Não preciso dizer que minha opinião contra essa volta não teve relevância, não é? Eles me arrastaram para lá. Mas Hogsmeade estava muito fria e com um vento cortante. Entramos no Três Vassouras, tomamos umas cervejas amanteigadas e ficamos por lá mesmo, já que estava quentinho. Graças a Merlim, consegui convencê-los de pararem com esse planinho idiota. Quando eu já estava impaciente demais por ficar lá (vai que algum professor aparecesse aqui?), voltamos para a escola por uma das passagens sem ser a Casa dos Gritos.

**.x.**

Tudo que eu não precisava era alguém no meu pé reclamando, mas quem disse que a vida é justa? Mal cheguei à escola, já estava com o peso na consciência de ter matado aula e Sev me esperava em frente ao salão comunal da Grifinória com uma cara não muito agradável, claro que ele percebeu que eu matei aula, já que temos as mesmas matérias.

- Lily, posso ter uma conversa com você? – Ele falou enquanto trocava um olhar de ódio com os meninos e pude perceber que tinha um quê de raiva em sua voz.

- Tudo bem. – Sev esperou os meninos entrarem para falar comigo.

- Lily, você matou aula? – Ele falou com uma voz autoritária.

- Matei sim, por quê? – Agora quem tinha um quê de raiva na voz era eu.

- Lily, Lily. Não se deixe ser influenciada! Não mude o que você é por eles.

- Eles não estão me influenciando, se eu realmente não quisesse nada disso, eu não faria. E eu não estou mudando.

- Está sim, Lily. Eu nunca mudaria você.

- É? Então porque o Peter anda mudado com a gente depois que passou andar com você e o seu grupinho? Porque se vocês são capazes de mudar ele, você me mudaria, como por exemplo, tentar me convencer a deixar meus amigos também!

- Lily, ele mudou porque quis. Ele deve ter finalmente percebido o quão estúpidos e idiotas são os marotos! – Sev falou com rispidez.

- Não fale assim deles, Severus.

- Mas eles são, Lily!

- São mesmo? Pelo menos eles me aceitam como eu sou! Não como seus amiguinhos que só toleram nossa amizade por sua causa porque pra eles eu só sou uma estúpida sangue-ruim!

- Não se xingue, Lily. Você não é estúpida e nem sangue-ruim!

- Sim, eu sou uma sangue-ruim e com muito orgulho, Severus. E você quer falar que meus amigos são idiotas? Eles podem aprontar, podem terem sidos idiotas no passado, se acharem um pouco e idiotas de pegarem várias garotas por ai, mas pelo menos não são idiotas como os seus que ficam fazendo brincadeiras de mal gosto com as pobres crianças que tem origem trouxa! Eles pelo menos não brincariam com uma idiotice dessa!

- Co-omo você soube?

- Isso não importa! Você acha que seria legal se eles me azarassem ou me traumatizasse por eu ser nascida trouxa?

- Claro que não, Lily! Eu não os apoio com isso.

- Mas não faz nada para impedir também!

- E você espera que eu faça o quê?

- Quer saber? Eu realmente não quero brigar com você, Severus. Mas saiba desde já, que quando eu não aprovo algo dos meus amigos eu vou lá e bato o pé, como eu os fiz pararem de azarar você. Eu realmente estou passando a não gostar dos tipos de pessoas que você está se envolvendo. Principalmente por conta dos boatos que eles andam estudando Artes das Trevas. Isso é muito ruim, sabia? Nós conversamos depois. – O deixei sozinho entrando no salão comunal.

* * *

Capítulo não muito longo dessa vez. Mas o próximo é o mais longo de todos que eu já escrevi até agora. Espero que você gostem desse capítulo!

**Próximo capítulo:** Festa de Halloween do club Slug! Lene planeja surpreender alguém. As meninas deixam os garotos de boca aberta. E um aniversário.

Olhem, como provavelmente eu entre de férias essa semana ou mesmo que não entre, na outra semana, eu entro, eu quero fazer uma **proposta** para vocês: eu tenho até o décimo quinto capítulo escrito! Então que tal se eu postasse dois capítulos por semana durante as férias? Já que eu vou estar disponível e tenha mais tenho para escrever novos capítulos.

Mas para que isso aconteça, eu quero reviews! Nesse cap. para me motivar a postar e nos outros também. Mandem nem que for 'oi, tá legal' 'oi, eu não gostei' 'oi, prazer, sou um leitor fantasma e eu gosto da sua fic' 'oi, eu não gostei disso e disso. Seria legal se você fizesse isso e isso' ou sei lá o que. Mandem críticas, sugestões, elogios, gritos, surtos!

.

Enfim, respondendo a única review que eu recebi:

**Mylle Malfoy P.W:** Ah, relaxa. Eu sei como é ficar sem tempo para comentar/ler e tal. Não se sinta pressionada. (: É tão bom ler que alguém gosta de ler minha fic! Muito obrigada mesmo por ler e amar *-*

.

Até o próximo capítulo (lembrem-se: a frequência vai depender de vocês u.u)!

Evellyn Rodrigues.


	9. A véspera do Dia das bruxas

Oi! Olha, eu nem ia postar hoje porque eu estava esperando pelo menos 4 reviews, MAS eu fiz duas leitoras aparecerem e falarem comigo. Awn, obrigada suas fofas! Obrigada pela opinião, por dar dicas, por gostarem da fic! Anyway, falo melhor depois lá em baixo.

Eu posso fazer um pedido? *le autora fazendo biquinho* Pelo menos 4 reviews pro próximo capitulo, o que acham? Não vai matar ninguém, eu prometo!

Boa leitura!

**Novos personagens:**

**Matthew Thomas** como Josh Hutcherson.  
**Liz Bell** como Natalie Portman.

* * *

**Oitavo capítulo – A véspera do Dia das bruxas**

O tempo corria rapidamente aqui em Hogwarts. Sempre estávamos cheios de tarefas a fazer e já estávamos bem com os feitiços não-verbais. Sirius e Lene ainda estavam ficando, respectivamente, com Rebecca e Marcus. Não sei como eles conseguiam tempo suficiente para darem uns amassos e fazerem os deveres. Fora que Sirius ainda tinha o treino de Quadribol.

Como sempre, acordei cedo. Eu me sentia feliz porque era sexta feira e véspera do dia das bruxas! As meninas comentaram que a "festa" daqui é bem legal. No Brasil, não se comemora muito o dia das bruxas, portanto eles faziam no máximo um jantar especial.

Levantei da cama e algo me chamou atenção. Aproximei-me da janela e percebi que estava chuvendo fraco. Devia estar frio lá fora, melhor eu me agasalhar bem. Tomei meu banho, coloquei o uniforme de frio e desci para tomar meu café da manhã. O salão estava um pouco vazio, mas normalmente era assim quando eu descia.

- Lily, lily, lily! – Victoria gritava meu nome enquanto eu ia em direção a mesa da Grifinória.

- O que foi, Vick?

- Só para você não se esquecer de mim hoje hein! Sete horas aqui no hall de entrada! – Ela comentou entusiasmada.

- Vick, eu não vou te esquecer, já disse.

- Nós vamos arrasar amiga! E eu já decidi quem eu vou levar... – Ela falou com uma voz maliciosa.

- Quem, quem? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Você verá. – Deu uma piscadela e foi em direção a mesa da Sonserina. Fui então tomar meu café da manhã.

Outra coisa que estava me fazendo feliz: hoje o professor Horácio ia dar uma festa à fantasia de dia das bruxas. Eu não sou fã dessas festas, mas essa realmente parecia que seria boa. Cada pessoa do Clube do Slug poderia levar alguém. Eu iria levar a Lene, Dora vai levar o Remo, Sirius a Rebecca e por muita insistência de Lene, Potter deixou Marcus ir em vez de chamar alguém.

A festa era a fantasia e havia duas regras: teria que ser uma fantasia trouxa e não poderia ser de bruxo. Porque será né? Os Sonserinos não gostaram muito da idéia, mas tudo bem. Foi uma loucura procurar por fantasias trouxas, já que não poderíamos sair do castelo. O jeito era achar alguém nascido trouxa, pedir para os pais daquela pessoa achassem alguma loja que vendessem as fantasias e depois mandar por correio-coruja. A minha sorte era que Dora disse que tinha uma loja muito boa perto da casa dela. Andrômeda, mãe de Dora, aceitou nos ajudar, o que foi um alívio.

A única coisa que estava me deixando um pouco irritada esses dias era que Sev andava um pouco possessivo demais, ele ainda tinha a idéia na cabeça que eu estava sendo infectada pelos meus amigos e queria ficar o máximo tempo somente comigo antes que eles me influenciem a se afastar dele. Eu disse que essa idéia não tinha cabimento porque realmente não tem. A única pessoa capaz de me afastar de Sev é ele próprio.

Aos poucos, o salão foi se enchendo e o pessoal chegou. O bom de hoje era que tínhamos o último horário vago, ou seja, mais tempo para nos arrumar. Dava para perceber que tinha muitas pessoas animadas e outras tristes, que eram as pessoas que esperavam ser chamadas para a festa hoje.

**.x.**

- Dez minutos.

- Lene, você tem contado os minutos pela a última meia hora, chega por Merlim!

- Eu estou ansiosa, Lily!

- Eu sei, Lene. Deu para perceber, sabia? – Falei sarcasticamente.

- O que as duas mocinhas estão conversando aí?

- Nada que te interesse, Sirius.

- Não precisa responder assim, Lene.

- Ignora ela, Sirius.

- Impossível, Lily.

E esse foi um daqueles momentos constrangedores em que nós ficamos no maior silêncio. Apesar de Lene e Sirius estarem um pouco afastados parece que toda a 'tensão' entre eles tinham aumentado e SEMPRE acontecia algo desse tipo seguido de um silêncio constrangedor. Mas logo todo mundo se recuperava e mudava de assunto.

Estávamos na última aula do dia que era de feitiços. Já tínhamos terminado o trabalho e Lene não parava de falar nessa bendita festa! Ela era a mais animada de todas e sei que era algo a ver com a sua fantasia. Ela não tinha falado qual era e está fazendo maior suspense. Aposto como isso tem alguma coisa a ver com Sirius apesar de que ela vai negar qualquer coisa que eu disser.

O professor Flitwick nos liberou cinco minutos depois. Lene tacou o seu material de qualquer jeito em sua mochila, saiu correndo e me arrastando junto, fazendo Alice rir.

Alice e nem Frank iriam, a gente tinha até arrumado um jeito de eles irem, mas eles prefiram ficar juntinhos em algum lugar calmo namorando. Frank já foi chamado inúmeras vezes pelo Slughorn para ir nessas festas, mas ele sempre recusou. Porém o professor disse que ficaria encantadíssimo se ele fosse, mas ele não quis de novo e Lice o apóia já que ela não gosta do clube de favoritismo, ela acha isso ridículo. Concordo com ela, mas até que é interessante a festa, pelo menos na única que eu fui.

Eram quase quatro da tarde, mas Lene tinha prendido eu, Dora e Alice no nosso dormitório. E quando eu disse prendido, o que eu quero dizer é que ela trancou a porta mesmo e ainda pegou nossas varinhas para não tentarmos sair dali. Isso tudo era sabe o que? Só ansiedade! _O que um sentimento não faz com uma pessoa._

Apesar de Lice não ir à festa, ela estava super animada para nos arrumar. Já tínhamos guardado nosso material e nossas fantasias estavam separadas em cima da cama. Lene ainda mantinha segredo sobre a sua.

Ficamos das quatro da tarde até seis horas fazendo uma sessão de beleza. Enfeitiçamos os esmaltes para pintarem nossas unhas, tanto dos pés como das mãos, fizemos sombracelha, nos depilamos (não é que precisamos, mas uma depilação é sempre bem-vinda) e todas essas coisas de meninas.

Ah, é claro... Fizemos penteados nos nossos cabelos! Eu deixei meu cabelo todo ondulado. Lene prendeu a parte de cima para trás com uma presilha prata, deixando apenas o franjão solto. Já Dora deixou o cabelo todo ondulado também, prendeu em um coque tipo da Taylor Swift na música Love Story. Eu até comentei isso com ela, mas é claro que ela não sabia quem era.

Lice foi à cozinha pegar algum lanche para nós, essa produção toda cansa. Enquanto isso ficamos conversando sobre quem iria com quem e quais seriam as fantasias de cada um. Lice até que foi rápida porque em menos de dez minutos depois ela apareceu aqui com um elfo. Ela trazia pedaços de tortas e ele uma jarra de suco de abobora.

Eu não gostava de toda essa escravidão dos elfos, mas eu os via como amigos que cuidam bem da gente e da nossa casa. O elfo se surpreendeu com a minha simpatia com ele e fez várias reverências para a gente, muito fofinho.

Peguei meu celular e coloquei algumas músicas para tocar enquanto comiamos. Lene estava tão animada que dançava e comia ao mesmo tempo. Eu só queria saber o que essa garota estava aprontando pra essa animação toda.

**.x.**

Dez para as sete da noite, eu e Dora já estávamos prontas esperando apenas Lene sair do banheiro e parar com a porcaria do suspense.

_(N/A: No meu profile existe um link para download de um doc que contém todos os links com as imagens de todas as fantasias que serão descritas aqui porque eu sinceramente não me garanto descrevendo as fantasias.)_

Eu estava vestida de piloto de avião, minha fantasia era assim: tinha uma bota preta que ia até abaixo do joelho, um vestido que parecia uma saia de cintura alta com uma blusa, tinha manguinhas até em cima do cotovelo com três listras pretas perto de cada barra da manga, a parte que parecia uma saia de cintura alta era preta com uns botões no meio paralelos, um cintinho abaixo do busto preto e a parte de cima que seria a "blusa" era branca com um decote moderado e uma mini-gravata preta. Ah, e ainda tinha aqueles chapéus de pilotos.

Dora estava fantasiada com aquelas roupas japonesa orientais. O vestido era todo preto com as barras do tecido rosa escuro. Normalmente nessas roupas tem tipo um pano no meio, abaixo do busto, que faz um laço nas costas, mas na roupa de Dora era um tipo de corset preto preso com fivelas, ficava bem mais legal. Em cada braço, ela tinha uma fita presa ao pulso formando uma pulseira. Ela usava um Peep toe preto e tinha em mãos um leque japonês.

Depois de um pouco de espera, Lene saiu do banheiro e tinha um sorriso muito sapeca no rosto. Meu queixo literalmente caiu, ela realmente queria enfartar alguém hoje à noite e eu tinha quase certeza de quem, apesar de que ela iria negar e falar que era o Marcus. Dora tinha a boca aberta igual a mim e Lice estava estática, de boca aberta e com a mão no meio do caminho a sua boca (ela estava comendo pipoca).

- MEU MERLIM LENE! VOCÊ QUER ENFARTAR QUEM HOJE? – Falei alto assim que recuperei a fala.

A fantasia de Lene era bem provocadora apesar de ser bem mais vestida que a minha e da Dora. Ela estava de mulher gato. É, você leu certo. MULHER GATO! Era um macacão de mangas longas, todo perto, bem justo e com um decote um pouco grandinho. Ela tinha uma bota preta até o joelho, estava segurando um chicote e tinha um arco com orelhinhas de gato pretas na cabeça.

- Muito legal né? Eu estou parecendo sexy. – Lene comentou e riu. Eu tô falando... Essa menina quer aprontar alguma coisa.

- Lene, se essa é uma tentativa de mostrar pro Sirius o que ele está perdendo, você não poderia ser menos indireta. TÁ MARAVILHOSA, GAROTA! – Dora falou animada e Lene revirou os olhos.

- Não tem nada a ver com o Sirius, ok? Eu já estou até esquecendo ele com o Marcus. - Ela comentou tentando parecer indiferente olhando para as unhas.

- Aham, claro. E eu que sou a Mulher Gato provocante. – Lice falou sarcástica. Lene ia abrir a boca para retrucar, mas eu a interrompi.

- Não fala nada, Lene. Vamos logo que a Victoria deve estar nos esperando. – Falei puxando a mão dela pelo dormitório. Já comentei que ela tem um gênio forte igual ao meu? Esse deve ser um dos motivos em que nós nos demos tão bem, somos super parecidas!

Eu estava nervosa com o momento em que todos nos veríamos. Eu era um pouco tímida e se da outra vez que eu só estava com um vestido normal, todo mundo ficou me olhando e os meninos mexendo comigo, imagine agora... Peguei-me pensando em como seria bom ter os meninos agora para nos acompanhar para onde ocorreria a festa. Não, não seria nos aposentos do professor. Ele pediu uma das salas no primeiro andar que são bem grandes.

Saímos do dormitório e Alice foi na frente atrás do seu namorado. Deixei as meninas descerem as escadas na frente, respirei fundo e fui. Sabe qual é o problema de só alguns serem chamados? É porque todo o resto fica na sala comunal e ficavam vigiando quem iria para ver as fantasias. A PORCARIA DA SALA COMUNAL ESTAVA CHEIA. Tenho um leve pressentimento que meu rosto estava corando.

Muitas pessoas olhavam para nós e principalmente para Lene (porque será né?). O único que nos esperava era o Remo que estava sentado na poltrona perto da lareira porque Sirius foi buscar Rebecca e James o acompanhou.

Ele estava fantasiado de arqueiro e me lembrava muito Robin Hood. Ele usava uma calça jeans escura, uma bota masculina marrom, usava um blusão de mangas compridas verde, esse blusão tinha uma barra marrom no final dela, tinha uma espécie de 'capuz' por cima marrom e ele segurava um arco com flexa.

Ele nos olhava sorrindo e percebi que ele parou para admirar um pouco a Dora (muito bonitinho isso). Claro que ouve muitos assovios, muito olhares de inveja, principalmente para mim já que metade das meninas ainda tinha raiva de mim, por conta do idiota do Potter, e algumas cantadas sem graça.

Uma que me mandaram foi: "Nossa ruiva, desse jeito eu deixo você pilotar meu avião", eu sinceramente me segurei para não gargalhar, que cantada mais idiota. Mandaram uma assim para Lene: "Que gata, hein. Sabia que meu fetiche na cama é alguém me atiçar com chicote?", ESSA eu não consegui me controlar e gargalhei junto com as meninas. Da Dora foi: "Por você linda, eu cavo um buraco no chão até chegar o Japão", com certeza devia ser um nascido trouxa que viu isso em algum desenho. Remo mandou um olhar feio para quem falou isso e fez Dora sorrir.

Ele estendeu o braço para a Dora e eles foram de braços dados na frente. Eu e Lene sorrimos com isso e saímos do salão comunal. Marcus estava esperando por ela no corredor, ele estava encostado na parede olhando para o teto. Ele estava de guerreiro grego, a fantasia era assim: uma túnica grega de um só ombro, o outro ombro era de tiras de couro marrom, um cinto de couro marrom na cintura, munhequeira de guerreio grego de couro marrom com barras de um tecido dourado e sandálias gregas de tiras. Ele estava lindo, mas Lene apenas deu um sorriso amarelo assim que ele a viu. Eu sabia que ela não estava assim para ele. Coitado do garoto, eu acho que ele estava gostando dela. Mas eu poderia dizer que Marlene estava se aproveitando bem dele. Ele a olhava com olhos de cobiça e com um quê de orgulho. Revirei os olhos.

Deixei os dois lá e fui em direção ao hall de entrada. Muitas pessoas olhavam para mim e muitos garotos me olhavam com cobiça. Isso realmente era muito constrangedor para mim e eu ficava corada fácil. No meio do hall tinha quatro pessoas: Victoria com um garoto que ela já tinha dito ter interesse, Amos e amiga da Victoria, Liz.

Amos deixou Liz ir em lugar de chamar alguém porque a sua intenção era ir comigo, mas eu recusei o convite, eu disse que preferia ir sozinha e tal. Eu sei que Amos tinha interesses em mim, ele era lindo, mas eu não queria ele. Na verdade, eu não quero ninguém no momento e prefiro os morenos.

A Victoria era doidinha mesmo. Ela estava fantasiada de esqueleto, mas estava linda. Seu cabelo estava solto e levemente ondulado. Ela tinha uma sombra escura no olho e usava um batom vinho. Ela estava usando um macacão tomara que caia preto justo onde tinha imagens brancas formando pedaços do esqueleto e uma botinha de cano curto preto. Ah, e ela ainda estava usando luvas pretas que tinha a imagem dos ossos da mão.

- Caramba, Vick! Adorei sua fantasia, simples e muito legal. – Comentei sorrindo.

- Eu disse que íamos arrasar e olha você... Se eu fosse lésbica, até eu iria querer te pegar, Lily. Você tá muito gata! – Comentário desnecessário, mas mesmo assim eu fiquei corada – Ah, esse é um amigo meu... Lilian, Matthew... Matthew, Lilian. – Ela me apresentou o garoto com um sorrisão na cara.

- Prazer, Lily. Pode me chamar de Matt. – Ele disse pegando minha mão e dando um beijo. Vick que estava do lado me deu uma piscadela e eu ri.

- Prazer, Matt. Me chame de Lily.

Matt estava vestido com um dos três mosqueteiros. Usava uma calça preta, botas pretas, um blusão branco à La anos 1800, um colete vermelho por cima que tinha uma cruz enorme branca e doura e um chapéu com uma pena na ponta e uma cruz pequena na frente igual do colete.

- Boa noite, Lily. – Amos disse sorrindo e me olhando de cima baixo.

- Não coma a Lily com os olhos, Amos.

- Vick!

- Que é? Eu só estou comentando um fato. – Vick falou e revirou ou olhos.

- Oi Amos, Oi Liz. – Falei sorrindo.

Amos estava engraçado, mas ainda sim bonito. Ele estava fantasiado de Homem das cavernas. Ele estava com uma túnica que ia até os joelhos de onça, usando munhequeiras com pano de onça, um cinto de couro e um pano sobre os ombros preso pelo cinto de "pele" de animal. Ele usava um chinelo de tiras de couro.

Já Liz estava muito linda, ela também devia estar chamando atenção. Liz era amiga de Victoria, como eu disse, desde sempre (elas são vizinhas) e Liz é da Cornival. Ela estava fantasiada de pirata. Ela usava botas pretas, uma saia dourada com renda preta, uma blusa vermelha de mangas compridas de renda preta que ia até o comprimento da saia, mas era aberta a partir do umbigo, tinha um cinto preto com dourado realçando a cintura, luvas douradas e um chapéu de pirata preto com uns detalhes dourados. E ela ainda usava uns cordões dourados.

- Oi, Lily. – Liz falou sorrindo.

- Gostei da fantasia, Liz.

- Obrigada,Lily. A sua ficou muito linda em você.

- Obrigada.

- Hey, Lily. E a minha, o que acha?

- Está engraçada, mas eu gostei também, Amos. – Acho que Amos não gostou quando eu falei "engraçado". Tenho quase certeza que ele queria me impressionar, mas não deu certo.

Várias pessoas estavam aparecendo para jantar e nos olhando, então resolvemos ir para a festa logo. Mas antes que eu desse um passo, Lene apareceu no final da escada e gritou para eu esperá-la. Ela não precisava ter gritado e chamado mais atenção, mas eu acho que ela queria isso, ou sei lá. Claro que a maioria dos garotos paravam segundos para olhá-la. Até Amos abriu a boca ao vê-la e depois se recompôs me olhando tentando ver se eu tinha percebido. Será que ele não percebe que eu não quero ficar com ele?

Lene chegou ao meu lado animada novamente e deve ser porque seria a hora da nossa entrada 'triunfal'. Já me bastava a entrada na outra festa da Slughorn, não precisava de outra mesmo. Aposto como vai ter gente falando disso depois.

- MARLENE MCKINNON, ASSIM VOCÊ VAI MATAR TODO MUNDO! – Vick gritou abraçando Lene e depois virou falando com o Marcus – Não tira os olhos dela ou ela pode ser atacada hoje. – E deu uma piscadela para ele. O menino ficou sem graça, mas com um sorriso lindo.

Vick foi na frente com Liz e Matt. Amos desistiu de ir do meu lado quando viu que eu estava o ignorando enquanto conversava com Lene e Marcus. E finalmente entramos na festa. Já estava um pouco cheia e a música estava alta. A iluminação estava um pouco fraca com um jogo de luzes coloridas. É, deve vez o professor Horácio caprichou!

Graças ao meu bom Merlim, quase ninguém percebeu quando nós entramos, só quem estava mais próximo que ficou nos olhando. Marcus disse que iria pegar bebidas para ele e Lene. Então resolvemos ir atrás de Remo e Dora.

No meio da sala tinha uma pista improvisada e nos fundo tinha um DJ Bruxo que estava tocando músicas eletrônicas com letras de músicas bruxas. No canto esquerdo tinha várias mesas espalhadas e alguns pufes perto da parede. No lado direito tinha outros pufes e era o lado mais escuro. Dava para ver que tinha alguns casais ali dando uns amassos. Também tinha a mesa com o buffet e um mini-bar com drinks, refrigerantes, bebidas e cervejas amanteigadas.

Lene olhava atentamente para os casais dando amassos nos pufes e acho que ela estava procurando Sirius. Eu só queria saber até onde isso iria continuar. Nas mesas do canto direito tinha várias pessoas com fantasias mais "sinistras". Tinha vampiros, anjos negros, demônios, esqueletos, palhaços e etc. Devia ser bem o pessoal da Sonserina.

Enquanto procurávamos Dora, o professor apareceu e estava animado para ver se eu reconhecia sua fantasia. Ele estava de Sherlock Holmes usando uma calça social preta, uma blusa social branca, um colete fechado preto por cima, uma gravata borboleta preta, um sobretudo xadrez verde musgo com preto e uma boina xadrez também.

- Oho! A primeira a reconhecer minha fantasia de primeira! É por isso que você é uma das melhores alunas, Lilian Evans!

- Obrigado professor.

- Vocês estão lindíssimas, meninas! Aproveitem a festa e cuidado com os garotos, principalmente você Marlene. – Professor falou e deu uma piscadela para Lene. Porque eu tenho quase certeza que ele já andou bebendo um pouquinho?

- Quando é que ele vai parar de te puxar o saco, Lily?

- Sinceramente? Só quando eu sair da escola. – Comentei e bufei.

Achamos Dora com Remo e Dorcas sentados nos pufes do lado esquerdo. Dorcas estava muito engraçada, mas estava bem legal. Ela estava com um vestido de abóbora! Ela usava botas pretas de cano longo, meia calça rastão abóbora, um vestido abóbora tomara que caia que era justinho e a saia toda larguinha, na parte de cima do vestido tinha a imagem dos olhos, nariz e boca de uma abóbora de halloween em preto e usava um chapéu pequeno abóbora com folhinhas verdes e o cabinho de uma abóbora.

- Ah! Que fofa você está, Dorcas! Conseguiu ser uma abóbora e ficar linda. – Falei animada.

- O-M-G! COMO VOCÊS CONSEGUIRAM NÃO SER SEQUESTRADAS ATÉ AGORA? – Dorcas gritou atraindo atenção de muitas pessoas.

- Eu acho que é porque Sirius e James não as viram. – Dora sugeriu.

- hahahahaha, muito engraçadinha você, Dora. - Comentei sarcástica.

- Eu sei, eu sei. - ela falou sorridente e Lene se tacou do lado de Dorcas no pufe.

- Lily, eu AMEI o seu modelito. E você, Lene, tá muito sexy. - Dorcas comentou e riu do seu próprio comentário. Me sentei do lado de Lene.

- Valeu, Dorquinhas. Sabe, Lily, acho que Marcus se perdeu da gente porque ele esta demorando muito.

- Onde ele foi? - Dora perguntou.

- Pegar bebidas. - Lene respondeu.

- Então não foi só ele que sumiu porque o Pontas e o Almofadinhas não voltaram ate agora.

- Sirius deve ter encontrado a _namoradinha_ e James deve estar com alguém por ai. - Lene comentou tentando parecer despreocupada.

- Hmm. Acho que você errou, Lene. - Dorcas comentou indicando com a cabeça para frente, Sirius e Potter vinham em nossa direção trazendo varias cervejas amanteigadas e conversando animados.

Sirius estava fantasiado de Gangster. Usava um sapato social preto e branco, uma calça social preta, uma blusa social branca até os cotovelos, um colete preto listrado em branco, preso em seu braço esquerdo tinha uma tira que segurava alguns dólares, tinha uma rosa vermelha presa em seu colete em cima do peito esquerdo e usava um chapéu estiloso preto.

Já Potter estava de "Fantasma da Ópera". Ele estava vestindo uma calça social preta, uma blusa social branca com um colete preto por cima, uma gravata borboleta preta, luvas brancas, sapato social preto, uma capa preta por fora e preta com estrelas brancas por dentro e usava uma marcara branca que cobria metade do seu rosto.

Eu não podia negar que ele era lindo, apesar de tudo. Mas ele estava mais charmoso que o normal. Sirius também estava lindo, olhei para Lene e ela tinha um brilho nos olhos. Várias meninas os olhavam com cobiça e outras apenas suspiravam.

- Aposto um galeão que a reação deles será ótima! - Dora comentou com um sorriso sapeca. - Remo prepara a varinha porque o Sirius vai deixar cair os nossos copos, que ele está levitando, no chão.

- Bem pensado. - Remo tirou a varinha do bolso da calça olhando atentamente para os meninos.

Dito e feito. Sirius olhou em nossa direção parando os olhos em Lene. Ele tinha um olhar com algo que eu não reconheci. Ele estava apenas segurando o seu copo e esqueceu-se de manter o feitiço que levitava os outros copos.

- Wingardium Leviosa - Remo falou e depois riu da cena. O olhei divertida e ele apontou com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, para Sirius. Ou pelo menos, eu acho que era.

Lene me cutucou, eu a olhei e ela tinha um olhar de triunfo. Ela me indicou com a cabeça também para onde os meninos estavam e olhei. Eu pensei que eles estavam se referindo ainda sobre a reação de Sirius, mas era a reação de Potter que eles queriam que eu visse.

Ele estava estático olhando para mim de cima a baixo e com um sorriso no rosto. O mais estranho era que esse sorriso não era um sorriso safado, era mais como... _Ternura_? Eu não sei, mas me deixou intrigada.

- Hmm. Eu vou atrás do meu lindinho, depois eu volto. - Lene comentou e eu ri dela. Desde quando ela chama o Marcus de "_meu lindinho_"? Eu estou falando, essa garota quer acabar com a sanidade do Sirius.

Sirius se recompôs e se sentou do meu lado, onde Lene estava, ainda a olhando pensativo enquanto Lene saía a procura do Marcus. Remo, Dora e Dorcas já tinham pegado as bebidas e estavam as tomando.

Potter ainda me olhava abobalhado e se sentou ao meu lado. Revirei os olhos.

- Sirius? Sirius? Terra chamando Sirius! - Rebecca tinha acabado de aparecer e estava fofa.

Ela estava fantasiada de Arqueira. Ela usava uma bota verde musgo até acima dos joelhos, um vestido que ia até a metade da coxa verde musgo com amarelo bem clarinho, usava um cinto preto, seus cabelos estavam levemente ondulados e usava um chapeuzinho de militar verde musgo com uma pena vermelha.

- Ah, err... Oi linda.

- Oi galera. - murmuramos um "oi" de volta - Vem comigo dançar. - Rebecca o puxou em direção a pista sem esperar a resposta dele.

- Acho que vou dançar também. - Dorcas se levantou e foi para a pista de dança.

- Sabia que você está linda, Evans? - Potter perguntou.

- Desde quando você me chama de Evans?

- Eu sabia que você prefere que eu te chamo de ruiva.

- Eu nunca disse isso, Potter.

- Mas você ainda continua perfeita. - Eu o olhei com uma sombracelha levantada. Perfeita? Eu? Até parece.

- Hey, Lily. Quer dançar comigo? - Amos perguntou. Eu hein, da onde ele veio?

- Hmm, quero não, obrigada. Talvez, outra hora...? - Falei incerta.

- Não esta vendo que ela está com companhia, Amos?

- Você não é minha companhia, Potter. Eu estou sentada aqui por causa da Dora e remo.

- Assim você me magoa, Lily.

- Olha minha cara de quem se importa.

- Chega vocês dois ai. - Dora reclamou.

- Então, quem sabe mais tarde. - Amos comentou e me deu uma piscadela.

James se levantou e foi dançar um pouco. Eu, Dora e Remo ficamos conversando um pouco. Depois eles foram para a pista também. Fui atrás de algo para comer e encontrei a Emmie conversando com o professor Horacio. Comemos alguns doces e salgados enquanto conversávamos.

A Emmie parecia uma boneca fantasiada de Julieta. Ela usava um vestido vermelho até o meio da coxa de mangas compridas, sendo que do cotovelo até o pulso o pano era vermelho transparente, o vestido tinha uns detalhes dourados, era bem justo até a cintura e solto na saia. Ela usava uma gargantilha vermelha e uma tira vermelha e dourada na cabeça em volta da testa. Seus cabelos estavam ondulados e ela estava sem óculos.

Então finalmente fui para a pista de dança com a Emmie. Victoria estava em um canto ficando com o seu acompanhante. Lene dançava um pouco exagerado com Dora e Dorcas. Sirius e Marcus quase babavam por ela. Eu acho que a Rebecca percebeu a reação de Sirius porque ela estava com a cara fechada. Nem cinco minutos depois ela saiu arrastando ele de volta para os pufes. Meia hora depois começaram a tocar musicas lentas, quando eu tive a intenção de sair da pista de dança, um braço forte segurou minha cintura.

- Me larga, Potter.

- Dança comigo, lily.

- Não.

- Eu não mordo.

- Ainda bem.

Potter não quis me largar e eu fui obrigada a dançar com aquele idiota. Eu não estava nada feliz e eu toda hora, propositalmente, pisava em seus pés, mas ele só ria de mim e da minha tentativa desesperada dele me soltar. Idiota.

A tal da Samantha estava em uma mesa ali perto com a Maggie. Samantha estava de anjo dark. Ela estava usando um vestido justo vinho e na barra do final do vestido tinha umas caveiras. Ela usava um cintinho realçando a cintura preto com a fivela de caveira. Em suas costas tinham asas pretas com detalhes em vinho. Ela usava uma bota preta de cano alto, uma maquiagem bem pesada e uma gargantilha preta.

Já Maggie estava de Princesa do mal mascarada. Ela estava usando um vestido um pouco curto todo vermelho sangue com renda preta um pouco transparente. Ela ainda usava uma meia rastão preta com botas pretas de cano alto, uma capa preta tipo de princesa que começava como colete presa por um laço na cintura e depois ficava aberto atrás. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque meio solto, usava uma maquiagem escura e usava uma mascara vermelho sangue com uns detalhes em preto. Samantha me olhava com nojo e Maggie tinha uma cara entediada.

- Ruiva, quer sair comigo? - Potter me pegou de surpresa, olhei para ele estranho e meu único pensamento foi "_como é que é?_".

- Tá brincando, né?

- Não, é serio. Eu quero sair com você.

- Mas eu não.

- Por quê?

- Eu não quero ser mais uma na sua lista.

- Você nunca seria mais uma.

- Aham, tá. Já falou isso quantas vezes antes? Você é um idiota, Potter.

- Lily, me dá uma chance de mostrar que você errada sobre mim.

- Não. Eu nem gosto de você.

- Se não gostasse, não estaria dançando comigo agora.

- Se você não percebeu, eu estou sendo obrigada. Se eu tivesse que escolher alguém para dançar, esse alguém não seria você.

- Quem então? Amos? - ele me perguntou com um quê de raiva.

- É pode ser. Eu preferia até o Sev. - falei propositalmente, mas de qualquer forma era verdade.

Potter me largou na mesma hora e ficou me olhando descrente e um pouco... _Decepcionado_? Eu não saberia dizer. Sai da pista e encontrei Amos.

- Lily, você ainda me deve uma música. – Ele falou com os olhos brilhando. Ainda estava tocando música lenta e eu não queria dançar com Amos, muito menos esse tipo de música.

- Hmm. Não dá agora.

- Por quê?

_Pensa rápido senão ele vai perceber, pensa rápido senão ele vai perceber._ – Minha mente gritava para mim. Vi Sev se levantando de uma mesa cheia de sonserinos indo em direção as bebidas.

- Porque eu tenho que ir falar uma coisa muito importante com o Severus. – Dei um sorriso amarelo e fui até o Sev.

- Sinta-se feliz, você acabou de me tirar de uma enrascada. – Comentei do lado dele. Sev deu um sorrisinho de lado e me olhou.

Ele estava fantasiado de Zorro. Ele usava sapato social preto, uma calça preta, um blusão preto, uma capa preta com uns detalhes dourados, um cinto preto que tinha na fivela um 'Z' dourado de zorro, uma mascara preta e um chapéu preto com detalhes douradas e com o 'Z' de zorro também.

- Gostei. – comentando sobre sua fantasia.

- Você está maravilhosa, Lily. – E deu um sorriso – Metade dos meninos já devem ter dado em cima de você, estou certo? – E me olhava com um quê de ciúmes. Segurei-me para não revirar os olhos.

- Algo assim, por isso que você me salvou. Estou fugindo do Amos, ele quer dançar comigo e eu não estou nem um pouco afim.

- Então, foi aí que você lembrou-se de mim? – Comentou tentando parecer sério.

- Você sabe que não é assim.

- Vem, vamos sentar. – Ele me entregou um drink e pegou um para ele. Estendeu o braço pra mim e eu o peguei. James olhou em minha direção e me olhava meio decepcionado. Eu to nem aí, não ia ser mais um dois brinquedinhos dele.

- Você não vai me levar para aquela mesa ali cheia de sonserinos, vai? – Falei apontando para mesa onde ele estava antes.

- Hmm. Não? – Ele falou incerto.

- É, não. Vamos para a outra.

Sentamos e ficamos conversando um pouco. Na mesa da Sonserina onde ele estava, estavam sentados Bellatrix, Narcisa, Regulus, Malfoy e Rodolfo pelo que o Sev disse. Bellatrix estava de princesa dark, Narcisa de Arlequina, Lucius de vampiro, Rodolfo de demônio (aqueles chifres na cabeça dele me davam arrepios porque pareciam muito reais) e Regulus de esqueleto. Lene apareceu um tempo depois e me raptou dizendo para Sev que era urgência de amigas.

- Urgência de amigas?

- Eu estou cansada, quero sentar, comer um pouco e ficar com a minha melhor amiga, não posso?

- Porque eu acho que você está me escondendo algo?

- Para de reparar nas coisas, Lily. Cala a boca e apenas me acompanha.

Pegamos um pouco de comida e sentamos na mesa onde Dora, Remo e James estavam sentados comendo também.

- Lily, já reparou que o Snape está parecendo um morcego? – Lene falou divertida.

- Morcego?

- É assim que os marotos às vezes se referem ao Snape. – Dora comentou.

- E tá parecendo mesmo, todo de preto e de capa. Morcegão! – James riu do seu próprio comentário e me olhou. – Ainda não sei o que você vê nele.

- Coisas que você não consegue enxergar. – Falei um pouco ignorante.

Sirius apareceu dizendo que já voltava, ele iria levar Rebecca na sala comunal dela porque ela estava cheia de sono. Eu não tinha reparado, mas já era quase meia noite. A festa só ia até uma da manhã.

Sirius voltou um pouco depois da meia noite. Regulus, Narcisa e Bellatrix foram até ele, antes que ele pudesse chegar na nossa mesa.

- Essa é a minha deixa. – Lene levantou.

- Você não vai...?

- Não. Depois eu falo com ele. – Lene cortou James, pegou minha mão, se levantou me arrastando junto. Murmurei um "boa noite" e saímos da sala onde estava a festa.

- Com quem você vai falar depois?

- Sirius. – Ergui uma sombracelha e a olhei atentamente. Ela parou no meio do hall olhou para os lados e falou comigo.

- Não comenta isso com ninguém, Lily.

- Nem precisa falar isso, Lene. Desembucha.

- Eu acho que Marcus quer me pedir em namoro, mas eu estava pensando sobre isso e bem... Eu não vou aceitar. Acho que vou terminar com ele.

- Por quê? E o que isso tem a ver com o Sirius? – Eu sabia que tinha tudo a ver, mas eu queria ouvir da boca dela.

- Não precisa falar "eu sabia", ok? Não dá pra esquecer o Sirius, então eu resolvi ficar sozinha e tentá-lo esquecer com o tempo.

- Eu sabia. – Falei sorrindo e ela me mandou um olhar feio.

- Eu disse para você não falar isso. - E bufou - Mas continuando, hoje é o aniversário do Sirius, por isso as priminhas e o irmão foram falar com ele.

- Como assim é o aniversário dele? Ninguém me contou nada! – Comentei indignada.

- Aé... Esqueci que você entrou a pouco tempo. Ops! – E me deu um sorriso amarelo. - Bem, vem comigo.

- Onde nós vamos?

- Na cozinha.

- Pra que?

- Hoje é aniversário de Sirius, sempre comemoramos juntos na meia noite, mas como eu andava maltratando ele, eu resolvi fazer uma comemoraçãozinha como um pedindo de desculpas.

- E que a cozinha tem haver?

- TUDO. Vou pedir para um dos elfos fazer o bolo favorito de Sirius.

Viramos à esquerda ao pé da escada e andamos em direção a uma porta, depois descemos um lance de escadas de pedra, mas em vez destas terminarem em uma sombria passagem subterrânea, como a que levava à masmorra do Slughorn, viramos em um corredor de pedra, largo, muito bem iluminado com archotes, e decorado com alegres pinturas, na maioria, de comida.

Eu nunca iria imaginar que a cozinha ficaria logo ali. Paramos diante de um quadro de fruteira, Lene esticou o dedo indicador e fez cócegas na enorme pêra verde. A fruta começou a se contorcer e rir e, de repente, transformou-se em uma grande maçaneta verde.

A cozinha era um amplo aposento de teto alto, grande como o Salão Principal acima, repleto de tachos e panelas de latão empilhados ao redor das paredes de pedra, um grande fogão de tijolos no extremo oposto, quatro longas mesas de madeira que estavam ali. Cada uma das mesas, notei ao passar, estava colocada exatamente embaixo das quatro mesas das Casas em cima, no Salão Principal. Supus que quando estivessem carregadas de travessas eram mandadas pelo teto para as suas correspondentes no andar superior.

Tinha uma dúzia de elfos domésticos pela cozinha nos olhando curiosos. Eu sorri para eles.

- Oi. Aonde estão os outros? – Lene perguntou.

- Estão trabalhando, senhorita. Arrumando o castelo. – Falou uma elfo.

- Será que vocês poderiam me fazer um enorme favor?

- Tudo que a senhorita desejar. – E fez uma grande reverência.

- Vocês poderiam fazer uma torta de cenoura com recheio e cobertura de chocolate? É o aniversário de um amigo muito especial para mim e gostaria de fazer uma surpresa. Ah, e se tiverem uma vela por ai, eu ficaria feliz.

- Claro que sim, senhorita. Faremos agora mesmo. – E fez outra grande reverência.

- Você pode mandar para o meu dormitório? Vou trocar de roupa, pode deixar em cima de uma das camas. E levem facas, garfos, prato e uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada?

- Sim, senhorita.

- Muito obrigada, elfinhos lindos. – Os elfos a olharam assustada com o elogio e deram um risinho.

Fomos para o nosso dormitório, Lice estava dormindo com Frank juntinhos e Dora também estava lá dormindo, tomamos banho e trocamos de roupa. Nesse meio tempo a elfo deixou as coisas em cima da minha cama. Lene colocou seu pijama que era uma calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa de alcinha rosa. Eu coloquei minha camisola de manguinhas curtas rosa bebê e minhas pantufas de porquinho.

- Pronta? – Perguntei para Lene.

- Eu acho que sim. – E deu um sorriso fraco.

Lene carregava o bolo e eu levitei o resto das coisas. Descemos do nosso dormitório e a segui, ela sabia onde ficava o dormitório dos meninos, eu não. Ela parou em frente uma porta, colocou o ouvido na porta e depois murmurou "eu acho que estão dormindo". Ela indicou a maçaneta com a cabeça para que eu a abrisse.

Eu abri uma brecha e olhei para dentro. Remo estava deitado acordado ainda e Sirius e Potter estavam sentados na cama de alguém do lado de Remo conversando.

- Eles estão acordados, você não deve ter ouvido porque eles estão falando baixo. – Murmurei baixo.

- Então, a gente entra e sai já cantando parabéns, tá legal? – Ela murmurou e eu assenti. Ela acendeu a vela. - No três, você abre a porta. Um... Dois... Três...

Não cantamos os parabéns muito alto porque já eram mais de uma da manhã. Os três levaram um susto e nos olhavam descrentes. Sirius abriu um sorrisinho.

- Agora faz um pedido e apaga a vela. – Lene falou. Sirius fez uma cara pensativa e assoprou a vela.

Coloquei as coisas que eu estava levitando em cima da mesa de cabeceira de alguém e sentei do lado do Remo que agora estava sentado. Lene pegou a faca e foi cortar o bolo.

- Sirius estava aqui agora mesmo reclamando que vocês duas tinhas esquecido dele, principalmente você Lene. – Remo comentou.

- Me tirem fora dessa, eu nem sabia que era aniversário dele. Lene só me falou quando estávamos indo na cozinha pedir pros elfos fazerem o bolo. – Reclamei. – Aliás, Feliz aniversário de novo, Almofadinhas. – Falei carinhosamente enquanto abraçava Sirius.

- Obrigada, Lily. Você está desculpada.

- E eu não? – Lene perguntou com os braços cruzados, ela tinha acabado de cortar pedaços de bolo para nós e tinha feito cada pedaço de bolo flutuar para a nossa frente junto com copos de cerveja amanteiga. Eu, Potter e Remo pegamos nossos pedaços de bolo e o nossos copos e olhamos atentamente para eles.

- Estou pensando no caso. Ultimamente você tem me ignorado, me tratado mal, nos afastamos e você sumiu depois que aquelas criaturas que eu tenho como família vieram me infernizar. Você sempre foi a primeira a me dar parabéns a meia noite, na verdade você e Pontas. Ele fez... Você não. - Sirius comentou parecendo magoado.

_Eu estava gostando dessa conversa. HIHI._

- Por isso eu estou aqui. Você acha que a idéia toda de invadir seu quarto, mandar fazer seu bolo favorito, vir passar a noite aqui e voltar ao normal com você não é um pedido de desculpas bom o suficiente não?

- Você vai passar a noite comigo? – Ele perguntou assustado e ela assentiu.

- Isso me inclui também? – Falei me metendo na conversa.

- Claro, Lily. Você tem que pelo menos uma vez na vida invadir o dormitório alheio. – Ela disse como se fosse nada de mais. Olhei para Remo a procura de ajuda, mas ele e Potter me olhavam sorrindo. Revirei os olhos, questionar não ia dar em nada.

- Mas e o seu namorado? Eu acho que ele não vai gostar de saber que você passou a noite aqui. – Sirius continuou a conversa como se eu não tivesse interrompido.

- Ele não é meu namorado e eu vou me livrar dele de qualquer forma. – Lene comentou e deu de ombros. Potter me olhou e levantou uma sombracelha. Sirius tinha um brilho nos olhos. – Aliás, sua namorada não se importa né?

- Ela não é a minha namorada e esquece ela. – Ele disse e a puxou para um abraço.

Eu e os meninos batemos palmas e ficamos falando coisas como "Aleluia", "Até que fim" e "Finalmente", os fazendo rir. Juntamos as camas de Remo e de Frank, era a cama dele em que eles estavam sentados, e ficamos conversando, rindo e comendo o resto do bolo de Sirius. Potter no começo estava um pouco distante de mim, eu acho que ele não gostou do que eu falei na pista de dança. Mas de qualquer forma, eu não me importo se ele ficar um pouco distante, só assim ele para de me encher o saco.

Então depois de tanta conversa, risos e brincadeiras adormecemos sem perceber.

* * *

Eu estou animada com a fic! Já estou quase terminando o sexto ano dos meninos. Estou louca para começar o sétimo ano, é onde vai ter mais reviravoltas do que todos imaginam! *-*

Estou dando um descanso para minha mente para escrever coisas melhores e com mais ação. Enquanto isso, eu estou começando colocar no papel outras ideias de fics futuras. Já consegui botar duas. Vou colocar a ideia geral aqui e peço que me deem suas opiniões.

- Competição.

**Sinopse:** Não era apenas uma competição entre dois acampamentos. Era muito mais do que isso. Era uma guerra. Mas afinal o que está em jogo, a taça do melhor acampamento ou a aceitação de sentimentos recém descobertos?

Universo Alternativo. Lily é líder de um acampamento e convence suas melhores amigas a irem com ela. Mas há uma competição. O que ela não espera é que os marotos fossem os líderes do outro acampamento. Além de aturar uma certa pessoa durante sua amada férias, tem que controlar sua melhor amiga para não destruir o acampamento por uma guerra travada contra o melhor amigo _dele_. Mas Lily vai perceber que esse pode ser o melhor ano no acampamento. Temos muitas brigas, discussões, muitos pensamentos, muitos declarações e principalmente Lilian Evans, a certinha, aprontando todas.

- Vinte coisas para se fazer antes de terminar o colegial

**Sinopse: **- Er... Pimentinha? - Fala Sirius. - Você vai ter que acrescentar mais uma coisa. - O que? - Não devo maltratar o Pontas. - Porque eu escreveria isso, Sirius? - Esqueci de te falar... Ele vai estudar com a gente esse ano. - ELE O QUÊ?

James e Lilian nunca se deram bem. Mas James teve que se mudar para o interior da Inglaterra antes mesmo de entrar no colegial porque seus avôs estavam doentes e sua mãe queria passar os ultimo momento com os pais. Lilian que não gostava dos marotos, é obrigada a passar mais tempo com o Sirius porque sua mãe derrepentemente vira melhor amiga da mãe de Sirius por causa de um curso de pintura. Ela percebe que os marotos não era o que ela pensava. Ela vira melhor amiga de Sirius e Remus. Sua melhor amiga namora seu melhor amigo. A namorada do Remo vira sua nova melhor amiga. Eles mostram a Lily que ela que ser um pouco errada poderia ser melhor do que ela imaginava. Então, um dia antes das aulas começarem ela planeja com Sirius todas as coisas que ela vai fazer antes que o ano escolar termine e a faça digna de ser amiga de um maroto. Ela só não contava com uma coisa a mais nesta lista.

Não sei se vou postar alguma antes da metade dessa fic esteja postada. Quero primeiro terminar essa para não perder meu foco. Mas me digam o que acharam das ideias e qual delas eu devo escrever primeiro. (:

**Próximo capítulo:** Halloween. Lily e James de mãos dadas? Brigas. Términos. Lilian dando permissão para James aprontar com o Sev?

Então, vamos as respostas das reviews:

**Maria** - Você é um doce! Obrigada por superar a preguiça e escrever algo. Sério, eu sei como é ser preguiçosa, eu sou uma pessoa mega preguiçosa, só não fico com preguiça de respirar porque bem é involutário e eu preciso de oxigênio pra viver! hahaha E sobre o capitulo da descoberta do Remo, bem é chato mesmo, devo admitir, mas acho que agora os caps estão com mais emoção.

**Mylle Malfoy P.W.** - Você é uma fofa como sempre sabia? rs É, Sev possessivo, tá se achando não? Os marotos tem honra, com certeza! E aí, gostou do novo cap? Conseguiu superar as suas expectativas? (:

**7Miss7Butterfly7** - Oi! Que bom que apareceu! Adorei a review! *-* Er... eu também não gosto nenhum pouquinho do Peter, mas ele tem um papel um pouco importante mais pra frente. Mas eu acho legal mostrar a verdadeira face logo, odeio saber que ele enganou todo mundo. : E sobre o James... Deixe-me lhe explicar: Imagine a Lily original... Até o momento que ela sente muita raiva dele ou quando ela percebe algo diferente, ele é meio caso perdido na vida dela... Mas acredito que a partir dai, as coisas melhorem. E sobre publicar mais vezes, bem vai depender das reviews e da minha capacidade de escrever mais capítulos novos. :D

Até o próximo capítulo!

Evellyn.


	10. Halloween

Oi! Capítulo não tá muito grande, mas eu acho esse capítulo bem legal.

Sejam minha fonte de inspiração e comentem. Me façam feliz! *-*

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Nono capítulo – Halloween **

Para alguns trouxas, o dia das bruxas poderia significar algo ruim e sóbrio, em vez da diversão que o dia dava. Eu acordei e pudi concordar com tal pensamento sabe por quê? EU ESTAVA DE MÃOS DADAS COM O JAMES-IDIOTA-POTTER. Ok, você não deve estar entendendo nada, certo? Deixa eu explicar...

Ontem a noite dormimos sem perceber e para a minha completa infelicidade Potter acabou dormindo do meu lado. Eu não sei como e não quero entender como isso foi me acontecer, mas eu fui a primeira a acordar e a mão dele estava por cima da minha como se tivesse a segurado, mas tinha afrouxado o aperto. Eu tirei minha mão da debaixo da dele com tanta rapidez que eu fiquei com medo de acordá-lo, mas ele continuava dormindo como um anjo...

_Das trevas, só se for._

Olhei para a Lene, ela tinha dormido abraçada com o Sirius, isso com certeza iria deixar os dois muito encabulados. Como eu sou uma pessoa _adorável_ e não podia deixar esse momento escapar, tirei meu celular do meu bolso e tirei uma foto da cena à minha frente.

Se vocês bem se lembram, eu estava de camisola rosa (que mais parecia uma blusa de mangas curtas que em ia até o meio da coxa), mas minha camisola tinha bolsos e eu não me separo do meu celular, era mania. Eu sabia que aqui não pegava sinal, mas eu poderia precisar dele... Tipo como agora!

Remo acordou assim que eu encontrei minhas pantufas fofinhas de porquinhos. Ele sorriu para o casal do lado, me deu um abraço e um bom dia, aí ele foi para o banheiro. Eu fui para o meu dormitório. Senti olhares de algumas pessoas que estavam no salão comunal. Claro que eles estariam me olhando... Eu estava saindo do lado dos dormitórios masculinos de camisola de manhã cedo!

_Que isso não se espalhe por aí, meu Merlim! Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar..._

Entrei no dormitório, as meninas ainda dormiam e Alice ainda estava com o Frank. Suspirei. Eu teria que atrapalhar o momento fofo deles... Eu precisava de privacidade, vai que acontece alguma coisa e Frank me vê de alguma forma constrangedora? Não ia correr esse risco.

O perigo constante de andar com esse grupo maluco que eu tenho como amigos é que eles conseguem te corromper. Talvez eu esteja um pouco "infectada" como o próprio Severus faz questão de me dizer sempre, mas sabem de uma coisa? Eu estava gostando mais da Lilian Evans assim... Não tão certinha... E olha que eu ainda não fiz nada de mais.

Então, com o pensamento de uma nova Lilian Evans que apronta e é capaz de quebrar as regras do colégio (meus amigos do Brasil vão achar eu fui abduzida, sério), peguei um travesseiro e comecei a tacar em Frank.

Ele acordou assustado e caiu da cama, me fazendo gargalhar alto. Kyra acordou, murmurando alguns palavrões que eu recuso a falar aqui, porque eu ainda não fui tão corrompida assim, sabem? Ela se levantou, mandou um olhar feio para mim e se trancou no banheiro. Ela era legal, mas eu estava nem aí.

_Ok, o que está acontecendo comigo? _

Se quiserem saber minha opinião, foi aquele maldito quarto dos marotos. Com certeza deve ser infectado com um espírito da marotagem, só pode.

_Nota mental: não dormir mais lá._

Alice me mandou um olhar feio também e ajudou Frank a se levantar. Falei para ele ir para seu dormitório antes que alguma coisa constrangedora acontecesse. Ele saiu meio relutante, mas saiu.

- Liiiiiiiiiiiice, você não sabe o que eu tenho em minhas mãos. – Cantarolei sentando em sua cama.

- Eu espero que seja algo muito bom porque você está ferrada, Lily Evans. – Ela comentou de mau humor sentando também em sua cama.

- Olha isso! – Falei animada. Ela pegou meu celular e olhava a tela com curiosidade, depois de uns segundos quando ela percebeu do que se tratava, ela deu gritinhos de felicidade.

- Será que não se tem mais paz nesse dormitório, não? – Kyra reclamou de mau humor enquanto saia do banheiro. Ela nem esperou nenhuma de nós responder e saiu do quarto batendo o pé.

- Eu hein, que bicho mordeu ela? – Falei olhando para porta.

- Lily, você a acordou cedo, em pleno sábado de manhã... Ela não é do tipo de pessoa que acorda cedo se não reparou. – Dei de ombros. – Mas menina me conta, o que é isso?

Expliquei para ela tudo que aconteceu depois que saímos da festa, como Lene arquitetou para dar parabéns ao Sirius e ao mesmo tempo se desculpar. Contei que acabamos dormindo lá e é claro que eu não mencionei o fato constrangedor que eu acabei de mãos dadas não sei como com o Potter.

Será que existia água sanitária ou cloro nesse castelo? Seria bom lavar a mão assim... Tá, eu estou fazendo um pouco de drama.

_Sério, da onde surgiu essa Lily?_

- Oi mocinhas. – Entrou uma Lene radiante.

- Você não presta, Marlene Mckinnon! – Lice falou com um sorriso sapeca no rosto e ela quicava na cama.

- Eu juro que não fiz nada! Eu acabei de acordar! – Ela falou fingindo um olhar inocente levantando as mãos no ar.

- Você tem que criar vergonha nessa cara, garota. Você tenta fazer o Sirius perder a sanidade ontem na festa e depois vai dormir com ele como um pedido de desculpas? – Lice tentava parecer séria, mas ela não conseguia segurar seu ar risonho.

- Ele bem que mereceu ter a sanidade testada. – Ela deu de ombros. Alice olhou para mim e levantou uma sombracelha.

- Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice! – Cantarolei lembrando de uma coisa – Você não sabe o que essa louca me falou ontem assim que saímos da festa!

- LILY! – Lene ralhou comigo – Eu falei para não contar para ninguém. – E me mandou um olhar feio. Sabe, eu ando recebendo muitos olhares feios hoje... Maldito dia das bruxas.

- Mas quem disse que eu vou falar alguma coisa? Você que vai contar tudinho. – Comentei e ri.

- Você está me escondendo alguma coisa, Marlene? É isso mesmo que eu escutei? – Alice ralhou com Lene. Lene me olhou impaciente e suspirou.

- Tá, de qualquer forma você ia saber... Eu admiti que ainda gosto do Sirius e vou acabar com o Marcus hoje.

Não preciso dizer que Alice fez um estardalhaço no dormitório, não é realmente necessário. Hoje todo mundo estava anormal. E isso incluía a mim também, infelizmente. Não sei por que eu fui abrir a minha boca que eu tinha uma foto comprometedora dela com Sirius no meu celular, isso fez aquela louca tentar me atacar e pegar o meu celular de mim.

Sabe o que eu fiz como qualquer outra pessoa normal, se você entender que a normalidade do dia de hoje está afetada? Eu fugi, é claro! Desci as escadas correndo e fui parar no salão comunal. Mas tem um probleminha no meio de tudo isso aí: eu ainda estava de camisola, descabelada e com minhas pantufas de porquinho.

Fiquei correndo em círculos fugindo da Lene, até que os marotos resolveram dar o ar de suas graças. É claro que eu fui me refugiar atrás deles, os fazendo rirem do meu estado e da Lene.

- Lily! Volta aqui, sua cachorra! Me dá a droga do seu celular! – Lene gritava enquanto tentava passar pelos meninos.

- Não! Nunca!

- O que você fez de tão ruim para a Lene estar desse jeito? – Remo perguntou curioso com o ar risonho.

- Eu tirei foto deles dormindo abraçadinhos. – Falei e coloquei o Potter na minha frente me servindo de escudo.

- Agora eu virei escudo humano, ruiva?

- É Evans, Potter. E sim, você virou e sinta-se feliz que você está servindo para alguma coisa.

- Quanto amor pela a minha pessoa. – Ele comentou rindo e eu revirei os olhos.

- Lily, eu posso ver? Eu quero ver se eu fiquei lindo. – Sirius comentou. Lene mandou um olhar maligno para ele. – Relaxa, Lenezinha, não é como se a Lily fosse revelar a foto e espalhar por aí. – Lene relaxou e foi olhar a foto junto com Sirius, mas ela ainda tinha a cara fechada.

- Viu? Estamos lindos. – Sirius disse e abriu um sorriso. Lene bufou e subiu murmurando que precisava de um banho.

- Sabe, ruiva, você fica tão linda assim ao natural. – Potter comentou e deu um sorriso torto.

- Guarde suas cantadas para as meninas que querem recebê-las, Potter.

- Porque você não sai comigo?

- Isso de novo? Por Merlim!

- Por Merlim digo eu. Lily sai comigo... Por Merlim!

- Não fale o nome de Merlim em vão, Potter! E não, eu não vou sair com você. – Falei e me dirigi ao dormitório. Sirius e Remo tinham assistido essa tentativa frustrada do Potter de sair comigo com um pouco de atenção. Eu hein, até parece que não me conhecem e não conhecem o amigo que têm... É só mais uma mais uma tentativa de sair com uma garota.

**.x.**

Estávamos no grande salão na festa de dia das bruxas. A arrumação do salão estava linda e bem melhor que no Brasil. Adorei as aboboras gigantes com as carinhas divertidas! Hadrid estufava o peito para dizer que foi ele que cultivou as aboboras e fez as carinhas. Mas eu sentia que tinha um pouco de magia ali, uma abobora normal não cresceria tanto.

O salão não tinha mais as mesas das quatro casas, estava dividido com várias mesinhas redondas para dez pessoas. Lene estava um pouco nervosa porque hoje ela terminaria com o Marcus. Ela já tinha dado foras em meninos antes, mas não em um quase namorado. Sirius tinha um ar mais alegre. Eu só queria saber por quanto tempo mais ele iria continuar com a namorada dele. Se ele gostasse mesmo dela, não teria dormido abraçado com Lene por mais que eles fossem amigos, é questão de respeito.

Mas aí eu paro para pensar e chego a conclusão que ele é o Sirius, um maroto, a cabeça dele não funciona com a minha cabeça certinha. Então, eu não sei se ele realmente gostava da garota ou não.

Jantamos um banquete super caprichado pelos elfos e revolvemos dar uma volta nos jardins. Remo foi na frente com Dora e Dorcas. Eu fui com Lene, Sirius e Potter. Lene disse que encontraria Marcus lá, então...

Paramos perto do lago e ventava fracamente, mas estava um vento gélido. Abracei-me. Estávamos conversando animados, apesar de Potter estar incluído na conversa. Então do nada, Potter cobriu a mim e a ele com a sua capa e tampou minha boca para que eu não gritasse com ele. Eu o olhei da pior maneira possível e ele indicou com a cabeça para frente.

Rebecca estava olhando para os lados, provavelmente procurando Sirius. Entendi o que aquela mente maquiavélica estava pensando. Por um único momento, eu gostei do Potter. Como eu disse, o dia não estava sendo normal. Mas então eu me recuperei do meu momento maluco e voltei a não gostar dele.

É claro que foi muito bom o que ele fez. Murmurei "bom plano" para ele e ele deu aquele maldito sorriso torto. Não ia me derreter por esse sorriso, se é o que ele estava pensando.

Rebecca finalmente percebeu onde Sirius estava e veio marchando em sua direção com a cara de poucos amigos. Ah, eu me esqueci de um pequeno detalhe... Algum individuo sem cabeça e nem coração espalhou por aí que eu e Lene tínhamos dormido em algum dormitório masculino... E qual é a opção mais obvia? Os dos marotos, é claro. E pela a cara da Rebecca de ver Sirius e Lene sozinhos, eu apostava um galeão como ela já soube da fofoca.

- Sirius, a gente pode conversar? – Rebecca perguntou um pouco possessiva.

Abafei uma risada e Potter me puxou para trás de um arbusto. Ele tirou a capa sobre nós e ficamos ali escondidos observando.

- Claro. – Ele disse e foi com ela.

Nem deu tempo de eu sair de trás do arbusto e Marcus apareceu. Eu acho que ele tinha avistado Lene de longe com Sirius e também escutado os boatos porque sua cara não muito boa.

- Marlene, precisamos conversar e sério. – Ele falou frio.

- Hm... Eu preciso falar com você também. Err... Acho melhor nós entrarmos, está frio aqui fora.

Safada, só falou isso porque ela sabia que eu e Potter estávamos por perto. Ela foi para o castelo com o Marcus e saímos de trás do arbusto.

- Pode confessar, você adorou a minha idéia.

- Um ponto para você, Potter.

- Um ponto para mim? Acho que isso é bom.

- Não fique tão alegre, ainda não gosto de você.

- Você bem que podia sair comigo.

- Esquece isso, Potter.

- Sério, Ruiva. Pensa nisso e de preferência com carinho. – E ele passou a mão por aqueles cabelos irritantes. Estava me dando um vontadezinha do fundo do meu ser de cortar aquele maldito cabelo para ele parar de fazer isso. Revirei os olhos. Tá, eu pensar com carinho? Não mesmo.

- Algum problema, Lily? Precisa de ajuda? – Sev chegou e falou um pouco frio.

Era legal ver que alguém se importava comigo, mas sabe toda essa possessividade acabava com a minha paciência. Era fofo, mas irritava. Eu não era nem nada dele, somente amiga e Potter era quase um colega, nós andávamos no mesmo grupo, não era como se ele fosse me agarrar ali ou me estrupar, _eu acho_.

- Tá tudo certo, Sev. – Falei e dei um sorriso amarelo.

- A gente se vê por aí, ruiva. – James acenou com a cabeça e saiu andando com as mãos nos bolsos. Sabia que ele estava com a mão na varinha e se segurando para não azarar Sev ali mesmo.

_Um ponto pra mim, yeah._

- O que você tem que pensar com carinho? – Sev me perguntou cauteloso.

- Potter me chamou para sair. – E dei de ombros.

- Lily, não aceite. Não faça uma burrice dessas. – Ele disse autoritário.

- Sev, menos, por favor. Não é como se existisse a possibilidade de eu sair com ele. – Revirei os olhos.

Severus pareceu aliviado, mas isso não o impediu de fazer seu longo discurso sobre a influência dos meus amigos sobre mim. E dessa vez eu falei que sim, eu poderia estar sendo infectada por algumas coisa (isso fez ele me olhar assustado), mas era somente ao fato de eu me soltar um pouco, ser mais eu e ser menos certinha.

Sev a cada dia que passava tinha mais aversão aos meus amigos, se é que isso era possível. E ele deixava isso claro para mim em cada palavra que dava, principalmente por ele me dar um sermão por eu me deixar ser levado ao dormitório dos meninos e dormir lá com eles.

Como o dia não estava nada normal e eu já disse que eu tenho um gênio forte, comecei a falar das pessoas que ele chama de 'amigos'. Se for pra falar mal dos meus, eu também sabia falar mal dos outros. Mas eu tinha mais razão que ele porque aquele grupinho que ele anda da Sonserina são os mais maquiavélicos de lá. Por Merlim! Eles mexiam com magia das trevas! E na cara de qualquer um para verem. Tá, não qualquer um... Menos os professores e os monitores, tirando o remo. Eles com certeza pedem uma desculpa para fazer algo com os marotos, isso é claro.

Sev não ficou nenhum pouco feliz com a minha declaração. Eu sentia falta do meu amigo de dois meses atrás, o que ele custava a ele esquecer meus amigos e focar em mim? Ultimamente ele só foca em mim quando é para pegar minha mão ou me ajudar em algum dever.

Voltamos para o Hall de entrada e sabe o que eu vi? Potter se pegando com uma menina perto da escada. Nem deu tempo de eu assimilar as coisas direito e Sev mandou um jorro de água em Potter pela varinha.

- MAS QUE... ? – Potter gritou atordoado.

Poucas pessoas estavam no hall e pararam para olhar, a garota que estava com ele olhou para os lados também atordoada e estava um pouco molhada. Eu não agüentei e ri. Eu nem sei por que eu ri, mas eu ri. Eu estou te falando, o dia hoje não está nada bom.

- É só uma liçãozinha, Potter. E não mexa mais com a Lilian, senão eu farei pior. – Sev falou com um olhar de ódio. O olhei cautelosamente.

- Liçãozinha de que, seu morcego? E quem sabe da minha vida sou eu e não você. – Potter cuspiu as palavras na cara de Sev.

- Sev, por favor, é melhor você ir, isso não era necessário, nem sei por que o fez. – Falei e olhei suplicante para ele. Ele me deu um beijo na testa e foi em direção as masmorras.

- O que houve aqui? Pensei ter ouvido você gritando, Pontas? – Sirius chegou de mãos dadas com a sua quase-namorada-que-vai-ser-ex. – Ué porque você está molhado?

- Você sabe que eu vou ter que me vingar, não é Lily? – Potter falou calmamente como se explicasse algo delicado para uma criança.

- Você sabe que não precisa disso tudo, não é Potter? – falei no mesmo tom de voz dele.

- Por favor, ruiva.

- Promete que vai ser algo simples?

- Por você, eu prometo. – A menina que estava ao lado dele o mandou um olhar feio e subiu batendo os pés.

- Sabe, Potter, você deveria tomar cuidado com que você fala, acho que sua amiguinha não gostou muito. – Falei indo para as escadas e percebi que Sirius olhava de mim para o amigo. – Aliás, foi muito bem feito Sev ter te molhado, fica pedindo para sair comigo e ficando com outras por aí. Se quisesse mesmo sair comigo, não estaria ficando com ninguém. Isso é uma das coisas que te fazem ser um idiota e um dos motivos para eu não gostar de você. – Falei por cima do ombro e Potter me olhava meio intrigado e assustado.

- Lily, você tá aí garota! Vamos, precisamos conversar. – Lene apareceu do nada sorrindo.

- Toda sorridente porque, Dona Marlene?

- Porque eu estou livre, leve e solta. – Falou animada. Ela olhou para aos lados, viu que Sirius ainda continuava olhava para tudo curioso e viu Potter molhado ainda me olhando intrigado. – Eu hein, o que aconteceu aqui?

- Longa história, te conto no quarto. – Puxei ela pelo braço e subi som ela sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Então, o que acharam? Poxa, eu esperei pelas as quatro reviews que eu pedi, mas mesmo assim eu fiquei feliz pelas meninas que me mandaram! Sério, vocês tem sido uns amores!

Leitores fantasmas apareçam uma vez ou outra, juro que não mordo! :B

Respondendo as reviews:

**Maria** - É, bem, eu acho que essa parte de 'apresentação' que você falou, eu me enrolei um pouco. Tipo, é minha primeira fic longa da Lily/James e estou aprendendo ainda. E muito obrigada pela opinião, sério. Gostei muito. E não ligue se você fala muito 'então', eu também faço muito isso. rs Espero que continue gostando da fic.

**Mylle Malfoy P. W** - Awn, que bom que superei as expectativas! Sério mesmo. Espero que você goste desse também. E muito obrigada pela opinião, sério. Fico feliz que tenha gostado das ideias *-*

**7Miss7Butterfly7** - Awn, adorei saber que gostou. Sério que os personagens estão bons? *-* Eu estou tentando caçar personagens que foram criados pela tia Jô porque eu não gosto muito de OC. Mas como eu ainda estou me adaptando a todos os personagens da era dos marotos, eu tive que criar tipo o Matt, a Kyra e outros. Ah, eu fico mais aliviada por você ter conseguido "visualizar". Eu ainda não me sinto bem em descrever roupas, mas estou tentando melhorar. E obrigada pela a opinião sobres as ideias das fics. (:

.

**Próximo capitulo:** Quadribol. Traidor de verde. Planos de conquista. Beijo de boa sorte. Uma briga que devia não ser ouvida. James Potter rejeitando uma garota.

Até o próximo capítulo,

Evellyn.


	11. Quadribol

Oi pessoas! Eu fiquei bastante feliz nesse ultimo capítulo! Quatro reviews, awn. Vocês são demais! Mais uma leitora que parou de ser fantasma e apareceu, ê. Sabe, eu realmente não gosto de ficar pedindo reviews porque eu acho chato, tanto pra vocês como pra mim. Mas sempre que poderem deixem review, principalmente os leitores fantasmas, um dia na vida não vai matar, rs.

Enfim, esse capítulo não tá muito grande, mas eu particulamente gosto dele. Eu queria deixar claro que o fato do Sev ter jogado apenas agua no James é porque ele não queria deixar Lily com raiva e essa foi a coisa mais básica que passou pela mente dele na hora. E a 'vingança' do James, que aparece nesse cap, é porque a Lily pediu pra ser algo leve.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Décimo capítulo – Quadribol**

O tempo passava rápido e já tínhamos chegado à segunda semana de Novembro. Hoje era sábado, a primeira partida de Quadribol: Grifinória contra Sonserina. Nas duas semanas que se passaram havia se instalado um clima de hostilidade entre as duas casas.

Claro que o idiota do Potter não deixou a oportunidade passar e derramou no meio do Salão principal uma jarra inteira de suco de abóbora em Sev. Óbvio que ele levou detenção. Dessa vez eu deixei passar por conta da água que Sev jogou em Potter no dia das bruxas, mas ainda assim dei uma bronca no Sev porque se ele não se comporta, como que eu vou ter motivos para impedir do Potter ou Sirius de fazer algo?

Como sempre, eu acordei cedo. E eu me pergunto: Quando que eu vou criar vergonha na cara e aproveitar minhas manhãs de sábado e domingo dormindo mais um pouco? Eu ainda estava na cama, estava chuvendo lá fora e eu gosto de ficar deitada ouvindo o barulho da chuva. Mas eu estava implorando à Merlim que não começasse a trovejar porque eu tenho medo de trovões. E não seria nada bom acordar as meninas com um chilique meu.

Quando eu já estava de saco cheio de ficar na cama, fui tomar meu banho e me arrumar. Eu usava meu cachecol e uma boina com as cores da Grifinória. Sai do banheiro e as dorminhocas ainda estavam lá em suas camas.

- Acoooooorda flor dia do dia. – Falei me jogando por cima de Lene.

- Lily, vai achar outra pra perturbar. – Ela falou meio grogue, nem olhou na minha cara e ainda tentou me jogar no chão.

- Vamos, Lene. Hoje é dia de Quadribol. – Ela levantou o rosto olhou pra mim, deu um sorriso e se sentou.

Lene, por algum motivo que eu realmente não entendo, ama Quadribol. E depois me acham estranha.

- Que horas são?

- Nove horas.

- Poxa, Lily. Eu podia dormir mais um pouco. - E deitou novamente.

- Não, não, não. Até porque alguém aqui disse que quer falar comigo. – A olhei acusatoriamente. Ela suspirou.

- Porque eu fui abrir a boca, Merlim? Agora essa garota não vai me deixar em paz. – Ela disse olhando pro teto.

- Marlene! Fala logo antes que eu morra de curiosidade.

- Tá, tá. – Ela se levantou, pegou uma roupa e me arrastou para o banheiro. – Melhor assim, privacidade. – Ela se sentou no chão e eu sentei do lado.

- Eu estava pensando em umas coisas, cheguei a uma conclusão e preciso de sua ajuda. – Ela me disse olhando cautelosamente, mas percebi que ela estava um pouco nervosa. – Sabe aquele plano sobre me ajudar com Sirius?

- Não acredito que meus ouvidos estão ouvindo isso. – Falei sorrindo. Lene fez uma careta.

- Ai, Lily, não faça me desistir disso.

- Não falarei mais nada, prossiga.

- Então... Eu estava pensando que se ele terminar mesmo com a Rebecca, eu acho que vou aceitar a proposta, se ela ainda estiver de pé. – Ela ficou olhando para o chão.

Deixe eu te explicar a situação. Lene tinha terminado com o Marcus, mas o Sirius continuava com a Rebecca. Só que ele andava muito meigo, _se é que vocês me entendem_, pro lado da Lene e eu fui falar com ele, porque além de estar deixando minha melhor amiga confusa, era um pouco de falta de respeito com a Rebecca né. Ela andava meio mal humorada desde o dia das bruxas e com razão.

Então, o Sirius me falou que iria terminar com ela, mas estava enrolando porque senão todos pensariam que é por causa da Lene, mas na verdade **é** por causa dela apesar dele não admitir... Fora que as amigas da Rebecca estavam o pressionando para pedi-la em namoro e o Sirius não gosta de ser sufocado pelo que eu percebi.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Claro que está de pé! – Falei animada e a abracei.

- Espero não me arrepender. – Ela murmurou enquanto estávamos abraçadas.

- Vou atrás da Alice e Dora. Elas precisam me ajudar. – Beijei a testa da Lene e sai.

Lice já estava acordada e eu contei tudinho. Ela ficou super animada e disse que ia bolar um bom plano. Desci para o Grande Salão e procurei por Dora. Graças à Merlim, ela já estava lá. Fui em direção a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, mas fui atrapalhada no meio do caminho por um _ser_.

- Bom dia, Lily. Animada pro jogo? – Amus perguntou sorrindo.

- Na verdade, eu não sou muito fã de Quadribol, só estou indo assistir porque é o jogo da minha casa. – E sorri amarelo para ele.

Amus precisava arrumar uma namorada urgentemente e largar do meu pé, já me basta o idiota do Potter e o Sev. O deixei falando sozinho e sentei do lado de Dora.

- Bom dia, Dorinha do meu coração. - Falei sorridente e apoiei um cotovelo na mesa encostando meu rosto na minha mão.

- Quem é você e cadê a Lilian Evans? – Dora me perguntou me olhando estranho.

- Não se pode mais acordar animada não?

- Claro que pode, mas qual é o motivo da animação? Quadribol que não é.

- Quando você souber o motivo, você vai me dar razão. – Comentei e peguei umas panquecas que estavam na mesa.

- Conta logo, Lily.

- Lene disse que aceita nossa ajuda. – Falei sorrindo.

- Ajuda de quê, menina? – Dora me olhou perdida.

- Dora, no que a gente ia ajudar ela?

- Com o Sirius, pelo que eu me lembro. Mas aí ele começou a ficar com a Rebecca e... AH! – Ela deu um sorrisão. – Não me diga que ela quer estragar o relacionamento deles?

- Calminha aí. Ela não é tão má assim, _eu acho_. Ela disse que só faria alguma coisa se Sirius terminasse o namoro com a Rebecca.

- Mas isso pode demorar, Sirius tá enrolando há duas semanas e nada. E ainda ele pode resolver mudar de idéia. – Dora falou pensativa. Continuei tomando café ali mesmo na mesa da Lufa-Lufa e vi que alguns alunos me olhavam torto. Dora continuava pensativa e só voltou a falar quando eu terminei de comer.

– A gente precisa resolver isso ou eu não me chamo mais Ninfadora Tonks. – Dora disse enquanto se levantava. – Vamos. – Eu a olhei estranho, mas levantei.

_O que ela ia fazer?_

- Bom dia! Animadas com o jogo? Dora aonde você vai? Pensei que você iria tomar café da manhã comigo. – Dorcas tinha acabado de chegar e falou tudo rapidamente. Ela parecia animada.

- Bom dia, Dorcas. – Falei a abraçando.

- Bom dia, Dorcas. A gente precisa resolver algumas coisas muito importantes, depois falo com você. Vamos, Lily. – Dora saiu andando e me puxando pela mão.

Seguimos até a mesa da Grifinória. A maioria das pessoas já estava lá, mas percebi que Lene ainda não tinha descido. Dora não me deixou chegar perto dos meninos que estavam com o uniforme do time porque eles poderiam me distrair. Não entendi o que ela disse com isso, mas tudo bem.

Pude ver que o único ser que não estava de vermelho e dourado na mesa da Grifinória era o Peter, inacreditavelmente ele estava de verde.

**V-E-R-D-E!**

Ele provavelmente só não foi expulso dali porque ele era um ex-maroto, as pessoas ainda tinham medo de confrontá-lo e arranjar uma briga com os marotos, e porque todo mundo tinha medo do novo grupinho dele, principalmente porque eles estavam mexendo com a magia das trevas. Ele tentava manter um ar de superioridade que não combinava nada com ele. Os sonserinos não estavam fazendo nada bem para ele...

_Que traidor, Merlim! Como você deixou um ser destes entrar na Grifinória?_

Dora puxou Alice da mesa e nós fomos para o Hall.

- Dora, o que é? Não posso comer em paz não? – Lice reclamou.

- Ela já sabe não é? – Dora me perguntou e eu assenti. – Ok, o plano é o seguinte. Precisamos estragar o namoro do Sirius e da Rebecca, mas sem que a Lene perceba.

- E como você pretende fazer essa proeza? – Perguntei curiosa. Eu sou nova nisso, nunca fiz nada de mais e vindo delas... Devem ter muitas coisas em mente, principalmente por serem pessoas que tem como amigos os marotos.

- Você tem muito que aprender ainda, Lily. – Lice comentou dando tapinhas nas minhas costas. Revirei os olhos.

- Isso eu já sei. Vai ao ponto Dora.

- Primeiro de tudo, precisamos criar algo muito bom porque a Lene é boa observadora. Então, Lily você vai ficar encarregada de a distrair sempre para ela não perceber nada.

- AH! Eu tive uma idéia maravilhosa! – Alice exclamou animada. – Que tal a Lene ir hoje lá ao vestiário dar um beijo de sorte no Sirius? Escutei que a Rebecca vai dar uma passadinha lá e eu acho que ela não ia gostar nadinha.

- Mas como ela vai fazer isso? Ela daqui a pouco vai descer e encontrar eles lá dentro. – Falei e apontei para o Salão principal. - E ela pode dar muito bem boa sorte e não querer ir no vestiário depois porque não vai have necessidade.

- Aí que você entra, Lily. Você vai impedi-la de descer. Vou pegar alguma coisa para ela comer e levar lá em cima. – Lice disse e voltou para o Salão principal.

- Lily, corre e segura ela lá. – Dora falou rápido e me empurrou para as escadas.

Subi normalmente para dar tempo de a Alice pegar comida necessária e não me deixar sozinha com a Lene. Não sabia nem o que inventar para segurá-la lá. Mal entrei no salão comunal e Lice apareceu com o café da manhã da Lene. Ela foi rápida, hein. Lene estava descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino.

- Porque você demorou tanto para descer, Lene? – Perguntei. - E o que você estava fazendo em um dos dormitórios masculinos?

- Eu tinha perdido meu cachecol. Procurei pelo quarto todo até me lembrar que o Sirius o roubou no final do ano passado. Aí eu fui lá e o achei. – Ela sorriu e mostrou o cachecol que ela segurava nas mãos.

- Trouxemos seu café da manhã. - Alice comentou.

- Mas por quê? Eu já estava descendo e nem demorei tanto assim.

- É que eu lembrei que... eu tenho que pegar... uns brincos. Esqueci dos meus brincos.

_ E o que brincos têm a ver com isso, Lily? Pensa rápido!_

- E eu os deixei sobre a mesinha do lado da minha cama e... não vi os vi de manhã. Então eu pedi pra Alice me ajudar e você também poderia me ajudar. – Falei toda atrapalhada e tentei dar meu melhor sorriso. Lene me olhou estranho.

- Tá bom. – Eu e Lice trocamos olhares de alivio.

Subimos para o nosso dormitório. Lene se sentou em sua cama e começou a comer seu café da manhã. Agora que estava o problema... Como achar alguma coisa que eu nem perdi? Olhei para Lice e ela me indicou com a cabeça para frente. Comecei a fingir que estava procurando alguma coisa e Lice também. Ficamos assim até que cansamos de fingir que estávamos procurando alguma coisa.

- Tá, esquece, Lily. Bota outros brincos e vá ser feliz. – Alice falou enquanto se sentava na minha cama.

Abri meu malão e procurei por algum brinco legal. Achei um par de brincos de bolinha vermelha.

- Pronto. Melhor nós irmos, já são dez e meia. Logo o jogo vai começar. – Comentei assim que eu verifiquei a hora no meu celular.

- Pena que nem deu tempo de desejar boa sorte pro meninos. – Lene comentou enquanto ia em direção a porta. Eu e Lice trocamos olhares sorrindo. Acho que Merlim estava nos ajudando, só podia.

- Não seja por isso, a gente pode dar uma passadinha no vestuário. Eu também não falei com eles. – Comentei.

- Porque não?

-Tomei café da manhã com a Dora. - E dei de ombros.

Descemos as escadas rapidamente para chegar a tempo no vestuário. Quase todo mundo já estava nas arquibancadas, faltavam apenas dez minutos. Encontramos com Hadrid no meio do caminho e Alice foi com ele para encontrar lugares bons para a gente.

Eu não sabia onde ficavam os vestuários porque eu nunca tinha pisado ali ainda. Lene me conduziu e entramos. O time estava sentado nos bancos que tinham lá dentro e Potter estavam falando com eles. Ele parou de falar e nos olhou surpreso.

- Err... Estamos atrapalhando alguma coisa? – Falei sem graça.

- Não era nada de mais, ruiva. Pode entrar.

- É Evans, Potter. Aliás, boa sorte pessoal. – Falei sorrindo.

O time murmurou um "obrigado" e eu fiquei ali. Sirius que não tem vergonha na cara, se levantou e abraçou Lene.

- A Lene veio aqui só pra te dar um beijo de boa sorte, acredita? – Comentei com Sirius. Ele abriu um sorriso e olhou para Lene que me olhava feio.

- Estou esperando então, Lenezinha.

Lene parou de me olhar e deu um beijo demorado no rosto de Sirius que a abraçou de novo e a rodou. Rebecca, que deve ter um azar infeliz, apareceu bem na hora, olhou para a cena, ficou com uma cara péssima e saiu dali correndo com os olhos marejados. Senti-me péssima vendo aquela cena... Nós não deveríamos magoar a garota.

- E o que acha de me dar um pouco de sorte também, ruiva? – Potter tinha se aproveitado da minha distração e como eu estava encostada nos armários, ele ficou na minha frente com um dos braços esticados do meu lado tocando os armários.

- Se você depender de mim para vencer, você está ferrado. – Falei com um pouco de mau humor e revirei os olhos.

- Nem pelo time? Nem pela a Grifinória? – Ele perguntou chegando mais perto de mim. Eu o empurrei e mandei o meu pior olhar possível, peguei a mão da Lene que estava conversando com Sirius e a puxei para fora do vestiário.

_Porque Alice foi ter logo essa maldita idéia de beijo de boa sorte? _

Saímos em direção às arquibancadas, encontramos Lice e Dora do lado de Hadrid no meio da arquibancada. A chuva estava fraca, mas dava para visualizar direito. Frank era o interlocutor da partida e Remo estava com ele.

O irmão de Sirius era apanhador da Sonserina, não sabia disso e se comentaram comigo, eu não lembrava. Seria um tanto horrível para o Potter ver através da chuva, já que a água iria para os óculos dele. É ele usa os óculos nas partidas de Quadribol, mas Lene disse que ele usa o feitiço 'impervius', o feitiço faz com que a toda água que caia na lente seja repelida.

A partida foi rápida, eu não conseguia ver muita coisa, até porque eu não entendia muito de Quadribol, mas porque a chuva estava aumentando. Também fiz o feitiço 'impervius' para as minhas roupas não ficarem molhadas. Muitas pessoas que não sabiam do feitiço ou esqueceram-se de fazerem pela a animação do jogo, como as minhas amigas que estavam animadas demais, refugiavam-se com as capas de chuva. Eu como uma boa amiga que sou, fiz o feitiço por elas.

A partida foi muito tensa, os jogadores da Sonserina faziam questão de atacar literalmente os grifinórios e houve quase acidentes. Mas para a minha alegria e de quase toda a escola, a Grifinória ganhou! Foi uma algazarra na multidão e de acordo com as meninas iria ter uma festa de comemoração no salão comunal. No meio do caminho ao castelo, Severus me impediu de entrar e queria conversar comigo.

_Oh, meu Merlim! Estava chuvendo, estava frio e eu queria o calor da lareira perto de mim! _

Ele queria saber se eu ainda faria os deveres com ele hoje, já que sábado é o 'dia de dar atenção ao Severus'. Eu falei para ele me encontrar na biblioteca às cinco da tarde. Esqueci que tinha vários trabalhos ainda a terminar.

Voltei sozinha para o salão comunal e em umas das salas do sétimo andar podia-se ouvir uma discussão. Eu sei que é feio escutar a conversa alheia e tal, mas o que você faria se ouvisse a voz do seu amigo e outra voz falando o nome da sua melhor amiga? Cheguei mais perto da sala e adivinhem quem eram? Sirius e Rebecca.

- NÃO QUERO SABER SIRIUS BLACK! VOCÊ DISSE QUE IA SER DIFERENTE DESSA VEZ E JÁ ESTAVA TODO CARINHOSO COM OUTRA! AINDA COM AQUELA... AQUELA GAROTA! – Rebecca gritou chorosa.

- Mas Rebecca, ela é a minha amiga, conheço ela desde que entrei aqui! E o que eu fiz demais lá? Me diz! – Sirius parecia com raiva.

- SIRIUS DÁ PRA VER NA CARA DE VOCÊS QUE ROLA ALGUMA COISA! QUALQUER IDIOTA PERCEBE ISSO! AINDA NÃO SEI COMO VOCÊ CONTINUA COMIGO...

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- O QUE EU QUERO DIZER COM ISSO? SIMPLES! ESTAMOS JUNTOS A MAIOR TEMPÃO E VOCÊ NEM ME PEDE EM NAMORO E FICA LÁ COM AQUELAZINHA.

- Não fala da Marlene assim, Rebecca.

- E VOCÊ AINDA A DEFENDE!

- ELA É A MINHA AMIGA, CLARO QUE VOU DEFENDÊ-LA!

- ENTÃO FIQUE COM A SUA AMIGA, BLACK! E FAZ FAVOR DE ME ESQUECER.

_Opa!_

Ouvi passos fortes vindo em direção à porta. É melhor eu dar o fora daqui enquanto dá tempo, senão vai acabar sobrando para mim. Fui correndo em direção ao quadro da mulher gorda.

- Hipogrifo! Vamos, abre logo, por favor. – Falei nervosa.

- Calma menina, estou abrindo. – A mulher gorda abriu antes que a Rebecca saísse da sala. Ótimo!

Vasculhei o salão comunal atrás das meninas, mas estava totalmente difícil achá-las! Todos os grifinórios estavam aqui, fora a bagunça que estava sendo feita. Tinha uma mesa num canto cheio de comidas e bebidas. Bebidas... É eu precisava de uma. Peguei um copo de cerveja amanteigada e achei as meninas. Elas estavam no fundo com o idiota do Potter que estava se amostrando com aquele maldito pomo de ouro.

- Meninas, rápido. Reunião de emergência! – Falei um pouco alto porque todos estavam falando alto ou fazendo barulho.

- Nossa, eu vou nem ganhar um parabéns? – Potter reclamou.

- Tá, tá, parabéns. Você é um ótimo apanhador e blá blá blá. Feliz?

- Melhor que nada. – Potter falou, deu de ombros e sorriu de lado. Revirei os olhos. Alguma menininha sem cérebro sentou em seu colo e tentou beijá-lo, mas ele não deixou para o desapontamento da menina.

- Ai meu santo Merlim! James Potter rejeitando um beijo, é isso mesmo que meus olhos viram? – Dora que estava ali também exclamou alto e muitas pessoas pararam para olhar.

- Ás vezes é preciso mudar um pouco. – Ele disse olhando para mim.

_Babaca_.

Só está fazendo isso por conta do que eu falei no dia das Bruxas. Eu não ia cair nessa, não sou tão burra assim. Revirei os olhos novamente. Olhei para trás, vi Sirius tentando chegar à gente e estava com uma cara nada boa.

- Agora é sério. Alerta vermelho! Reunião agora! – Falei um pouco autoritária. Até Remo me olhou estranho. _Tá, alerta vermelho foi meio estranho mesmo. _As meninas se levantaram e foram comigo até o dormitório.

- Antes de você começar Lily, eu preciso dizer isso: O QUE FOI AQUILO NA SALA? – Dora falou olhando pra mim.

- O que? Do que? – Perguntei.

- Não se faça de desentendida, mocinha... Eu estou falando do James. "Ás vezes é preciso mudar um pouco" – Dora fez uma imitação tosca do Potter me fazendo rir – O que foi isso? Eu vi ele olhando diretamente para você.

_Porque ela tinha que observadora? Humf!_

- Isso não é nada demais. No dia das bruxas ele pediu para sair comigo pela a primeira vez e depois foi se agarrar por aí com alguém. Eu disse que se ele quisesse mesmo sair comigo, não estaria ficando com outra. Aí ele fez isso pra fingir que está mudando. – Falei fazendo pouco caso.

- Não sei não, Lily. Ele pode estar ficando afim de você. Ele nunca fez isso antes, nem por uma garota. – Alice comentou e eu a olhei com descrença.

- MAS – Lene começou – ele é o James Potter! Ele pode estar fazendo isso só pra conseguir a Lily, já que ela é a única garota desse colégio que o rejeita. – Apontei para Lene e olhei para Lice como se eu falasse: "Viu? Estou certa".

- Mas também tem outra coisa. Ele pode estar amadurecendo e deixando de ser um galinha, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo se aproveitar para conseguir a Lily. - Dora comentou.

- Ainda acho que tem alguma coisa estranha nisso tudo. Ele pode ter pedido para sair com a Lily como ele faz com qualquer outra, mas tem algo diferente. Sei que tem. – Lice insistiu.

- Olha, outra hora vocês conversam sobre o James-idiota-Potter. Foquem em mim, por favor?

Então expliquei tudo sobre a Rebecca ter visto eu e Lene hoje de manhã no vestiário, ela saindo correndo, a briga entre ela e Sirius na sala do lado e que se eu bem entendi, eles tinham terminado.

- Mas isso é ótimo! Agora sim, Lene! Você e o Sirius vão poder ficar juntos! – Alice exclamou animada quicando na cama.

- Não é assim, Lice. Eles acabaram de se separar...

- Sai dessa, Lene. Você tem que tomar uma atitude antes que outra apareça. – Dora comentou autoritária.

- Pior que a Dora está certa, Lene. – comentei.

- Ok, mas não hoje e nem essa semana. Deixa a poeira baixar um pouco. – Ela levantou e foi em direção a porta.

- Ei, Lene. Não se esquece, você não sabe de nada e acho que ele está com raiva. – Falei.

- Pode deixar, Lily. – Ela falou e saiu.

- Nós somos demais! – Dora exclamou.

- Nosso plano deu certo! Nós bem que podíamos fazer isso mais vezes. – Lice falou animada.

- Eu não sei não, a menina pareceu bem magoada.

- Para com o coração mole, Lily! Há males que vem para o bem! – Dora disse e piscou para mim.

* * *

Então, o que acharam? Esse momento estranho entre Lily e James? Acho que estamos começando a fluir algum sentimento em James.

Respondendo as reviews:

**Maria Marauders Fernandes**- Muita obrigada por sempre gostar dos capítulos! Eu acho que respondi sobre o Sev lá em cima, viu? Ele só fez algo 'infantil' por causa da Lily. Ele não queria que ela ficasse com raiva dele e sim gostasse do fato que ele estava a defedendo. É, o James realmente está começando a 'abrir' os olhos para os sentimentos sobre a Lily. A partir dos próximos capítulos ele vai começar a perceber que tem algo a mais, porém ele acha que é só amizade verdadeira com um pouco de atração. Mas daqui uns capítulos, ele vai perceber que não é só amizade com atração. ;)

**Sassah Potter** - Oi :3 ê, uma leitora 'nova' apareceu! Olha, fiquei muito contente por receber uma review sua, sério. Sempre que poder, mande novamente. É bom saber que as pessoas gostam do que você escreve. É, eu gostei de escrever essa cena da Lene, do Sirius e da Lily. Está ai o novo capítulo, o que achou?

**Mylle Malfoy P.W** - Awn, que bom que gostou novamente do capítulo. É bem sem graça mesmo, tipo 'qual é o problema dele?' rs Mas bem, como o James na história é um 'galinha', ele ainda não percebeu que sente algo pela a Lily, então ele não mudou. Mas logo logo as coisas vão mudar. Então, gostou do novo capítulo? Espero que sim *-*

**7Miss7Butterfly7** - Ah, nem se preocupe com isso. Posta quando você puder, poxa. Não se sinta obrigada a colocar uma review sempre logo, não é necessário. Eu fico muito feliz por você acompanhar e gostar dos capítulos! É, mas eu meio que imagino o Sev assim. Tipo, ele ama tanto a Lily que ficou possessivo sabe? E tem medo de perder ela, principalmente pro James, o inimigo dele. Por enquanto James tá merecendo mesmo, mas ele vai começar a mudar logo. Gostou das pantufas? hahahaha Eu sempre gostei de pantufas de bichichos, é infantil, mas sei lá eu gosto e acho engraçado. Awn, que bom que gosta dos tease. Eu coloco justamente pra vocês ficarem com vontade de ler e não me abandonarem. :P Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

.

**Próximo capítulo** - O tempo passa rápido e já estamos chegando em dezembro! Planos para o natal. Briga com Petúnia. James preocupado. Guerra de bolas de neve. A primeira grande briga entre James e Lily. Como será que eles vão reagir?

.

Até o próximo capítulo,

Evellyn.


	12. A primeira briga feia

Olá leitores!**  
**

Poxa, fiquei tão animada no penúltimo capítulo postado: quatro reviews! Agora no último... dois. É a vida né, rs. Enfim, eu senti muita falta de algumas reviews de pessoas que colocaram a história como favorita ou que colocaram para seguir a história. Eu vi que certas pessoas que comentavam no começo, sumiram, mas andam vivas por aí no fanfiction! Será que desistiram da história? Tomara que não.

Bem, como eu disse no primeiro capítulo, é a minha primeira história longa, então ainda estou me adaptando. Espero estar me saindo pelo menos acima da média, rs.

Sem mais delongas,

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Décimo primeiro capítulo - A primeira briga feia**

Assim como Novembro chegou, ele se foi. Mas não ache nem por um momento que nada de mais aconteceu. Porque sim, aconteceu!

Vamos aos fatos:

**- Sirius e Marlene**

Eles ainda não tinham ficado porque o lerdo do Sirius não sabia lidar com sentimentos. Tenho quase certeza que ele nunca gostou de uma pessoa antes, ou melhor... Nunca percebeu que gosta da Lene desde... O terceiro ano? Ou seja, eles estavam dando um pouco de trabalho.

Lene por mais que fosse sapeca e gostasse de aprontar, ela não conseguia ter nenhuma idéia brilhante sobre se aproximar de Sirius. O que acaba deixando a tarefa para nós... Ou melhor, para Dora e Alice.

Eu ainda não acreditava como o "beijo de boa sorte" foi a gota d'água para o termino do namoro de Sirius e Rebecca. Pra mim, iria dar mais trabalho, mas ela devia estar chateada mesmo com o Sirius e ele já pensava em terminar com ela de qualquer forma.

Voltando ao ponto em que Alice e Dora são as cabeças do plano de junta-los, se uma simples idéia de Lice não deu bem para MIM, imagine agora... As idéias era entendam o sarcasmo na por trás da frase) de fazer Lene se sentar com Sirius em algumas aulas, adivinhem quem fez questão de trocar de lugar com ela? O idiota do Potter! E sabe o que é pior? Eu sempre me sentava do lado da Lene.

Ai você já pode ter tido a mínima idéia do inferno do que está sendo. Ele adorava ficar me passando pedaços de _pergaminhos_ com as frases: "Ruiva, aceita sair comigo.", "Lily, quer sair comigo?", "Sabia que você esta linda hoje? Alias, você sempre está linda." ou "Porque você não aceita sair comigo?".

Eu como uma pessoa que não perde a paciência fácil (sentiram o sarcasmo de novo?), ignorava a pessoa do meu lado e nunca respondia nenhum dos pergaminhos dele. A coisa mais irritante que ele fazia (além de ficar do falando merdas, atraindo a atenção dos professores, levando esporro e me deixando com mais raiva ainda dele) era que ele pegou a mania de mexer e brincar com umas mechas do meu cabelo.

MEU CABELO!

Eu só o não azarava ali mesmo na sala de aula porque eu iria levar uma bela de uma detenção. E eu não sei se levar uma detenção valeria tanto a pena assim, mas admito que eu estava pensando seriamente na idéia.

**- Eu e Sev**

Eu realmente estava me irritando com os amigos de Sev. Parecia que eles tinham tirado o mês para me irritar. Sempre fazendo piadinhas com meu nome e o de Potter, me chamando de sangue ruim, entre outras coisas. Acho que eles queriam que eu brigasse com o Sev para deixar de ser amiga dele.

Mas de qualquer forma, eu já andava irritada com o Sev. Ele presenciava os amiguinhos deles fazendo magia das trevas, azarando criancinhas indefesas e não fazia nada. O que custava ele fazer alguma coisa?

Como se eu já não andasse irritada o suficiente por causa de Potter, Sev ainda jogava a culpa em mim por eu estar irritada com ele. Ele andava dizendo que o fato dele estar sentando do meu lado estava me influenciando mais do que o normal.

_PELAS CUECAS DE MERLIM!_

Era mais fácil eu odiar o Potter por me irritar todos os dias do que ser 'influenciada'. Esse papo todo de influência já estava me cansando. Mas fora isso, meu relacionamento com ele tinha dado uma melhorada desde que eu soltei que sentia falta do meu amigo do começo do período levito.

**- Outras coisas**

Dia dezenove foi aniversário da Dora. Caiu numa quinta-feira, mas quem disse que meus amigos se importam se tem aulas que podem ser importantes? Eles resolveram matar aula para comemorar. Eu queria ir para aula, mas tendo amigos como Sirius e Remos e um colega como o Potter que são mais altos que você e muito mais fortes, como euzinha poderia tentar fugir?

Apelar para a magia seria uma ótima opção, mas aí as meninas apelaram para o beicinho e olhinhos pidões e eu acabei aceitando. Nós íamos para a Casa dos Gritos, mas acontece que a Dora abriu a boca e chamou a Dorcas. Então fomos para a sala precisa que abriu aquela sala dos marotos. Sirius e Potter foram à cozinha e pegaram bastante comida e um bolo maravilhoso!

Dora ficou toda bobinha quando Remo deu para ela um conjunto de brincos, cordão e pulseira. Eram lindos, prateados e o cordão e pulseira tinham pingentes de lua. Dora pulou em cima dele o abraçando e agradecendo. Depois que ela percebeu a situação constrangedora que rolou, voltou ao normal como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Depois que eu conseguir juntar Lene e Sirius, seria a vez dela e Remo. Eu daria um jeito, mas aqueles ficarem juntos até o fim do período letivo.

Juro por Merlim!

**.x.**

Era o segundo sábado de dezembro e assim que acordei, eu fiquei imensamente feliz. Sabem por quê? Estava nevando! Eu sempre quis ver a neve, tocá-la e sentir aquele frio horroroso que não tem no Brasil.

Por incrível que pareça Lene não estava na cama e Lice ainda não tinha voltado, ela tinha ido dormir com o Frank. Tomei um banho bem quentinho e coloquei uma roupa de inverno. Coloquei uma calca preta, minhas botas sem salto preta, uma blusa branca de alcinha, uma verde de manga comprida e um casaco preto por cima. Ah, e eu achei um dos meus arcos e o coloquei. Ele era de duas tiras pretas. Peguei meu celular para checar as horas e era muito cedo, sete horas da manhã.

_Que estranho, onde será que a Lene se meteu?_

Desci e encontrei Lene, Sirius e Remo no salão comunal. Lene e Sirius estavam jogando snap explosivo em um canto e Remo estava lendo um jornal sentado em umas das poltronas.

- Bom dia. - Falei e dei um beijo no rosto de Remo.

- Bom dia, Lily.

- Vocês caíram da cama?

- O Sirius perdeu o sono e foi me acordar parra passar um tempo com ele. - Lene comentou e logo depois bocejou. Olhei pro Remo e ele sorriu pra mim.

- E você, Remo? – Sentei na poltrona do seu lado.

- Minha ronda vai ser agora logo de manhã porque hoje vai ser noite de lua cheia e eu vou ter que ir para a Casa dos gritos.

- Belos amigos que vocês são! Me deixam sozinho num quarto com um casal de apaixonados que a primeira coisa que faz é dar uns amassos barulhentos cedo de manhã. - Potter descia do dormitório masculino ainda de pijama. Seu cabelo estava mais rebelde do que o normal e parte da sua cara estava vermelha e amassada.

_Como uma pessoa consegue ser tão linda de manhã cedo e ser um idiota de primeira? Como dizem por ai: A vida não é justa._

- Acordar você de manhã é o mesmo que uma missão impossível, Pontas. - Remo falou e nem desgrudou os olhos do jornal.

- Mesmo assim. Usava uma azaração, levicorpus por exemplo. – Potter se jogou no sofá que tinha do lado da minha poltrona e bufou.

- Pra que? Pra você ficar com raiva da gente e lançar uma azaração pior? – Sirius perguntou. Potter pegou uma almofada e tacou no Sirius que ria. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Lily, me faz um favor? – Sirius perguntou me olhando.

- Depende.

- Tira esse mau humor do Pontas pra mim. – Ele piscou pra mim e eu revirei os olhos.

- Não mesmo.

- Até que seria uma boa. Com certeza meu humor iria melhorar bastante. – Potter falou ainda de olhos fechados e sorriu maroto. Peguei uma almofada e taquei nele o fazendo rir.

- Tenho que ir, vou tomar meu café e fazer minha última ronda do ano. – Remo deixou o jornal em cima da mesa, beijou minha cabeça e saiu.

- Falando em ir, acho que vou dormir um pouco. – Sirius falou e bocejou. – Obrigada, Lene. Te devo uma.

Ele beijou a testa da minha amiga, mandou um sorriso para mim e subiu as escadas. Lene sonolenta se sentou do lado do Potter, que eu acho que estava cochilando ali sentado, encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos.

Olhei em volta e percebi que tinha um papel novo pregado no quadro de avisos da Grifinória. Me levantei e fui checar o que era. Era uma lista para colocar os nomes dos alunos que iriam ficar no natal em Hogwarts. Como eu não queria ir para casa mesmo, conjurei uma caneta para escrever meu nome.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Lene perguntou da poltrona.

- Colocando o meu nome para ficar aqui no Natal.

- E quem disse que você vai ficar aqui no natal?

- Eu mesma? Olha Lene eu não vou ir para casa, já te expliquei que não quero ir para aquelas festas planejadas pela a minha irmã onde se meus pais gostam da minha presença.

- Mas Lily, nenhum de nós vai ficar para o natal.

- Eu acho que consigo sobreviver uma semana sem vocês.

- Não, não, não. Eu não vou deixar minha melhor amiga ficar no natal aqui sozinha nesse castelo. – Enquanto falava Lene se levantou e veio em minha direção. – Me dá isso aqui. – Ela arrancou a caneta das minhas mãos. – Eu vou te levar pra minha casa, então.

- Mas... O que? Como? – Perguntei atordoada.

- É isso ai. Eu vou te levar para minha casa. Caso resolvido. Não vou te deixar sozinha. – Sorri para ela.

- Ah, Lene. Não precisava. – Eu a abracei.

- Claro que precisa. Agora vai tomar seu café da manhã, que eu vou cochilar e mais tarde vamos a Hogsmeade.

É, vocês leram bem, vamos a Hogsmeade. É que foi liberado uma saída rápida para comprarmos presentes de natal.

- Sim, senhora. – Bati continência a fazendo rir. – Mas Lene, como eu vou fazer para falar com os meus pais? Não dá tempo de enviar uma carta e receber a resposta. E eu tenho certeza que só vão me deixar sair do castelo com a autorização deles.

- Eu odeio essa burocracia toda. – Lene bufou – Ok. Deixa eu pensar... Porque você não vai conversar com a McGonagall? Talvez ela tenha alguma idéia do que fazer. – Maneei a cabeça.

- É, pode ser, talvez dê certo.

- Se não der certo, eu roubo aquela maldita capa do James, te cubro e rapto você para a minha casa. – Lene falou com as mãos na cintura.

- Ok. – Falei a olhando fingindo que eu estava assustada.

- Agora vai, que eu preciso cochilar uma meia hora antes de ir a Hogsmeade.

- Se eu fosse você, eu acordava aquele ser ali. – Apontei para o Potter que estava deitado todo sem jeito dormindo no sofá – E manda-o ir pro quarto. O coitado vai ficar com dor na coluna.

- Eu acho que se eu falar que você ficou preocupada com ele, ele faz tudo direitinho. – Lene piscou para mim. Revirei os olhos.

Antes eu tivesse ficado com a boca fechada.

**.x.**

Eu e as meninas tínhamos acabado de voltar de Hogsmeade. Fizemos umas compras rápidas para dar tempo de chegar para o almoço. Lene e Dora estavam reclamando no meu ouvido porque eu não tinha comprado um presente de natal para o Potter.

Bem, elas queriam que eu fizesse o que? Desse algo ele? Não mesmo.

Almocei rapidamente para não ouvir mais um monólogo da Lene dizendo o quanto idiota eu sou por ficar fazendo isso com o garoto. Ele que pediu por isso, não mandei nada ficar me enchendo a paciência por quase quatro meses.

Eu tinha decidido ir falar com a professora Minerva após o almoço, quanto mais cedo eu resolver isso, melhor pra mim. Porque se não desse certo, com certeza a Lene iria dar um jeito de ter outro plano porque, sinceramente, o de me esconder em baixo da capa não ia dar nada certo. E para isso, ela precisaria de um tempo.

Segui até o escritório da professora e bati na porta. Ela murmurou um "entre" abafado pela porta. Entrei e andei em direção a mesa da professora.

- Srta. Evans? Alguma coisa errada?

- Sim e não. Mais pra não do que pra sim.

_O quê que deu em mim? Merlim! Nem eu mesma entendi direito o que eu disse._

- Poderia me dar mais detalhes, Srta. Evans? Aliás, sente-se. – Ela apontou para uma cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

- Obrigada. Bem, meu problema é que eu não quero passar natal em casa e não seria um problema passar o natal aqui. Mas a Lene... Digo, a Marlene Mckinnon não quer me deixar sozinha aqui no natal, então ela quer que eu vá com ela. Mas eu tenho quase certeza que eu tenho que ter a permissão dos meus pais, certo?

- Certíssima. Prossiga.

- Então, não tem como eu mandar carta por correio trouxa porque vai demorar um pouco. E eu vim aqui para perguntar se a senhora não poderia me ajudar? – A olhei com a minha melhor cara pidona, talvez ajudasse um pouco.

- Hm. Deixe-me pensar. – Ela olhou para a mesa com uma cara pensativa como se tivesse elaborando uma prova muito difícil. – Eu acho que a Srta. Poderia usar minha lareira para conversar com os seus pais. – _A LAREIRA! COMO EU FUI ME ESQUECER DISSO?_ – Gostaria de fazer isso agora?

- Agora?

- Sim, Srta. Evans.

Parei para pensar por um instante. Meus pais deviam estar em casa, mas e se a Petúnia tiver levado alguém para casa? Porém era sábado, ela devia estar na casa do leão marinho gordo. Bem, tomara que seja isso mesmo porque senão eu estava ferrada.

MUITO FERRADA.

- Ok.

Minerva pegou um potinho em sua mesa, tirou um pouco de pó de flu e jogou na lareira.

- Já sabe o que fazer, Srta. Evans.

Me ajoelhei em frente a lareira e coloquei minha cabeça dentro do fogo esverdeado. Falei o meu endereço e logo senti a sensação de minha cabeça estar rodando. Fechei os olhos, essa sensação me dava um pouco de enjôo. Sentia a sensação de como eu tivesse um cachecol quentinho em volta do pescoço. Então eu percebi que a sensação de rodar tinha parado. Olhei atentamente para a sala de estar da minha casa. E de todas as coisas que eu esperava ver, acabei vendo a última coisa que eu queria.

- AI, MEU MERLIM! ECA! NUNCA MAIS VOU DORMIR DIREITO! – Falei com um quê de nojo na voz e fechei os olhos.

Sabem o que eu vi? Minha irmã dando uns amassos com seu leão marinho no sofá. Mas a pior parte era as mãos bobas deles.

AH! EU NÃO VOU FALAR MAIS QUE ISSO. Eu realmente não quero ter pesadelos à noite.

- AHHHHHHHH! – Valter e Petúnia gritaram. Valter caiu no chão fazendo um estrondo. Eu não ficaria impressionada se ele rachasse o piso.

- SUA LOUCA! O que você está fazendo aqui? Será que eu não posso ter um pouco de paz não? – Petúnia falou comigo com a maior ignorância.

- Será que você pode calar essa sua boca e chamar a mamãe para mim?

- OLHA COMO VOCÊ FALA COM A MINHA NAMORADA, SUA ABERRAÇÃO!

- CALA A BOCA SEU LEÃO MARINHO GORDO! – Gritei de volta. Quem ele pensa que é para falar isso comigo?

- VAI EMBORA, SUA MALUCA! MINHA MÃE NÃO PRECISA DE VOCÊ A INCOMODANDO! – Plaft! Senti como se ela tivesse dado um tapa na minha cara. Ela era minha mãe também! E eu tenho certeza que ela ia gostar de ser incomodada por mim.

- Ela é minha mãe também! – Eu ainda tinha raiva da petúnia mais abaixei um pouco o tom de voz.

- INFELIZMENTE ELA É! QUE AZAR QUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO TER SIDO MORTA OU MORRIDO MESMO! MEU MUNDO SERIA BEM MAIS FELIZ SEM LILIAN EVANS!

_Eu não acredito que ela falou isso novamente. Não acredito! _

Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e vi um sorriso vencedor na cara daquele leão marinho desgraçado.

- Meu deus, Petúnia! Que gritaria é essa? – Minha mãe estava descendo as escadas.

- Não é nada, mãe. – A desgraçada ainda teve a cara de pau de se colocar na frente da lareira para minha mãe não me ver.

- MÃE! MÃE! EU TO AQUI NA LAREIRA! SUA CARA DE CAVALO, SAI DA FRENTE! – Droga, minha voz estava um pouco rouca pelo choro que eu tentava segurar.

- LILY! Não fale assim da sua irmã. – Mamãe saiu correndo da escada e se ajoelhou na frente da lareira. – Petúnia saia daqui com seu namorado. Pro quarto, AGORA! – Petúnia pegou a mão do seu namorado/noivo e saiu batendo o pé. Minha mãe assistiu ela subir até desaparecer. – Minha filha! Como é bom te ver... Por mais que seja só a sua cabeça. – Eu ri – Está tudo bem? O que a Petúnia falou para você?

- Está tudo bem até eu escutar a idiota da Petúnia. Ela falou as mesmas coisas da última vez... – Percebi o rosto da minha mãe ficar vermelho de raiva – Calma mãe, está tudo bem.

- Tudo bem, Lilian? Olhe seus olhos, estão marejados! – Ela exclamou e eu funguei olhando para o chão.

- Esquece isso, mãe. Não tem mais jeito.

- Tudo bem... O que veio fazer aqui?

- Ah, isso. Eu vim te pedir um favor. Minha amiga, aquela que sempre coloca PS no final das minhas cartas quer que eu vá passar o natal com ela, em sua casa. Posso mãe? Eu não quero vir para cá e seria meio ruim ficar sozinha no castelo, meus amigos vão ficar todos fora.

- Claro que sim, Lilian! Que pergunta mais idiota. Eu preferia que você viesse passar o natal comigo, mas do jeito que tá, melhor não. – Eu podia ver a tristeza no olhar da minha mãe e meu coração deu um aperto enorme.

- Eu sei, mãe. Será que a senhora pode escrever isso em um papel? Tipo, eu aceito minha filha Lilian Evans ir para a casa de Marlene Mckinnon para o recesso de natal?

- Deixa eu só pegar um papel e uma caneta no escritório. Já volto!

Fiquei olhando minha sala de estar e sorri. Sentia falta disso daqui, mas ao mesmo tempo eu estava muito feliz em estar bem longe de Petúnia, ela realmente fazia da minha vida um inferno, como vocês puderam notar. Comecei fazer barulho com a boca enquanto minha mãe não voltava. Tentava me distrair para não pensar na minha briga com a Petúnia.

- Quem está ai?

- PAI!

- Lily?

- AQUI! Na lareira! – Meu pai veio correndo na minha direção e se ajoelhou na minha frente com um sorrisão na face.

- Meu deus! Meu anjinho! Como você está?

- Bem. – Sorri amarelo. Não precisava comentar da discussão com a Petúnia e nem que eu estava segurando o choro até agora.

- Meu anjinho, o que você está fazendo ai?

- Vim pedir permissão para passar natal com a minha amiga Marlene.

- Aquela que escreve nas cartas?

- É, ela mesma.

- Ela é uma figura! Adorei aquela menina. – Sorri com isso. – Mas espera aí mocinha, não vai ter garotos, né? Ando muito ocupado para me preocupar em ir até a Inglaterra para bater em um moleque. E eu não estou nem ai se ele é bruxo, eu quebro o pedaço de madeira que ele chama de varinha. – Eu gargalhei.

- Não, pai. Relaxa. – Quer dizer, eu não sabia se os marotos iriam passar o natal com a Lene... A gente não tinha conversado ainda sobre tudo e o resto do pessoal ainda não tinha comentado nada. E eu não sabia se ia ter mais gente da família da Lene lá. – Eu não sei se vai ter pessoas da família da Lene lá ou meus amigos vão, mas mesmo assim, relaxa! Eu sou durona e tenho uma varinha, esqueceu?

- Eu finjo que relaxo, Lilian Evans.

- Essa idiota ainda não foi embora? Alem de estragar o clima com meu noivo, agora ainda fica impedindo da minha mãe de fazer o jantar. – Petúnia reclamou se jogando no sofá e cruzou os braços.

- Vai procurar o que fazer, Petúnia! – reclamei de volta.

- Petúnia não fale assim com a sua irmã. – Meu pai falou e mandou um olhar reprovador para ela.

- Mas pai, essa garota é uma aberração! Como você e a mamãe não conseguem ver isso? Vocês estariam muito mais felizes se ela não existisse! – Senti como se eu tivesse levado outro tapa. Meus olhos voltaram se encher de lágrimas novamente e uma lágrima escapou.

- PETÚNIA! PRA CIMA, AGORA! Depois conversaremos muito sério. – Meu pai tinha a cara fechada. E ele se virou para mim. – Oh, Lily! Não chore, querida.

- O que houve dessa vez? Petúnia não consegue deixar Lilian em paz? – Minha mãe entrou na sala segurando um envelope e olhando com olhos muito tristes.

- Você acha mesmo que ela vai me deixar em paz um dia, mãe? – Minha voz dessa vez saiu quebrada. Meus pais me olhavam com preocupação. – Não se preocupem. Mandem a carta amanhã pelos correios para tornar a coisa oficial. Vou falar com diretora da minha casa. Tenho que ir – Eu queria continuar conversando com meus pais, mas meus joelhos estavam protestando de dor e eu sabia que eu ia cair no choro daqui a pouco. Os olhares de tristeza dos meus pais sempre me deixavam mais mal ainda. – Eu amo vocês.

- Te amamos também filha. – Minha mãe sorriu para mim.

- Se divirta no natal, filha. Vou mandar seu presente de natal junto com a carta. Ah, não se esquece de nos mandar mensagens quando chegar à casa da Marlene. Lá deve pegar sinal, não é?– Meu pai falou.

- Não sei, mas se der eu mando. - Dei meu melhor sorriso para eles que eu podia e tirei minha cabeça da lareira. Sentia que agora escorriam mais lágrimas pelo meu rosto.

- Qual foi a resposta deles? – Esqueci que Minerva estava atrás de mim.

- Ah. Err... Eles deixaram. Eu pedi para minha mãe enviar uma carta para tornar as coisas mais oficiais. – Comentei tentando limpar as lágrimas do meu rosto.

- Está tudo bem, Srta. Evans? – Minerva me olhou preocupada e eu assenti com a cabeça. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a fechou logo em seguida. Ela estava pensativa, tenho certeza que ela devia estar pensando se tentaria saber por que eu estou com essa cara de choro. – Bem, eu acho que está tudo resolvido. A senhorita fez tudo certo e eu não precisarei entrar em contato com eles para ter certeza da decisão que a senhorita me falou, apesar de não duvidar de sua palavra. Pode ir.

Sai o mais rápido que pudi dali e comecei a correr. Queria me trancar no quarto e chorar um pouco. Eu odeio quando a retardada da Petúnia faz isso comigo.

Eu nunca fiz nada para ela!

Porque a vida tinha que ser tão injusta nesse ponto? Mas pensando bem... Eu nunca poderia ter vindo para se não fosse por ela. Até que aquela garota serve para alguma coisa.

- Olha se não é a cabelo de fogo correndo! – Olhei para os lados tentando ver quem estava falando assim comigo e vi pirraça. Eu sempre agradeci à Merlim por quase nunca ele me importunar e lá estava ele me olhando malicioso.

- Agora não, pirraça.

- Ihh! A cabeça de fogo está chorando é? Quebraram seu coraçãozinho, foi?

- Pirraça, deixa a Lilian em paz! - Potter apareceu de não sei aonde e gritou com o pirraça. Pirraça o olhou feio e foi embora.

- Desde quando ele te obedece?

- Desde que fizemos uma brincadeira com ele no mês passado. – E sorriu maroto. – Ei, isso são lágrimas? - Ele me olhou preocupado.

- Ah, o que? – Lembrei que ainda deveria ter lágrimas no meu rosto. Limpei rapidamente na manga do meu casaco. – Não é nada de mais.

- Ruiva, você estava chorando. O que houve?

- E não é nada, deixa pra lá.

- Eu não vou deixar para lá. Você nem me repreendeu por te chamar de ruiva, - dei um sorrisinho - então algo aconteceu. O que houve?

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Não gosto de te ver assim, ruiva.

- Evans, Potter. Só Evans. – E revirei os olhos.

- Viu? Estamos progredindo. Já falou para eu te chamar de Evans e revirou os olhos. – Dei um sorrisinho mínimo. – Ah! As meninas estavam te procurando. Elas querem fazer guerra de bolas de neve lá no jardim, meninas contra meninos. Você já sabe?

- Hm, não. – Falei e olhei para o chão. Seria bom me distrair com alguma coisa agora. Não queria ir para o dormitório chorar.

- Você tem certeza que está bem?

- Claro que eu estou. – Menti – É, uma guerra de bolas de neve é uma boa para animar um pouco. E você, o que está fazendo aqui? – Levantei as sobrancelhas. Ele sorriu marotamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Espera, não quero saber. – Ele riu.

- Vamos então?

**.x.**

Nós estávamos naquela hora perto da sala dos troféus e fomos direto para o jardim. Ficamos sem falar até o Hall de entrada, até porque nossas conversas sempre acabavam em discussão e eu dando inúmeros foras em Potter.

Ao chegar ao Hall eu entendi o que Potter estava fazendo. Ele e os marotos soltaram umas cobras (de acordo com ele, não-venenosas) na biblioteca e eu nem quis saber da onde eles tinham tirado as cobras.

As meninas já estavam lá fora e estavam com os outros meninos. Elas disseram que viram no mapa dos marotos que eu estava com o Potter, então não tinha ido me procurar porque provavelmente eu apareceria aqui com ele se eu no meio do caminho eu não tivesse o azarado. Ainda bem que ele não me deu motivos para isso.

Fizemos nossa guerra e os meninos ganharam. Mas também o Sirius só trapaceia! E eles têm mais agilidade e força que nós. Nós resolvemos terminar quando Sirius caiu por cima da Lene e eles ficaram tendo um 'momento'. Além de estarem implicando um com o outro o tempo todo.

_Típico._

Eu e as garotas fomos para o castelo na frente porque estávamos congelando e encharcadas. Mas no meio do caminho eu percebi que eu tinha deixado meu celular cair do bolso do meu casaco. Voltei correndo procurando ele, mas eu não o achava.

- Accio celular. – Era o único jeito de achá-lo no meio dessa neve toda e o melhor é que deu certo.

Voltei calmamente, vi que os marotos estavam sozinhos e parados na frente da porta. Eu iria continuar normalmente, mas eu ouvi meu nome e estanquei. Da ultima vez que eu ouvi conversa alheia quase que eu fui pega, mas eu realmente queria saber o que eles estavam falando de mim. Tentei me esconder e me aproximar o suficiente para escutá-los.

-... Eu só me aproximei porque eu queria ficar com ela. Mas eu percebi que era a única nesse colégio que não caia no charme e isso me instigou. Acho que foi isso que me fez aproximar realmente dela. Mas como vocês viram, não deu certo.

- E o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. – E Sirius gargalhou enquanto minha raiva aparecia. Eu não tinha entendido o que Sirius quis dizer com feitiço virar com o feiticeiro. Mas tudo o que foi dito antes eu entendi perfeitamente. Minha raiva aumentava cada vez mais, meu rosto devia estar muito vermelho.

Eu realmente não conseguia acreditar que ele só estava próximo de mim para ficar comigo. Quer dizer, eu sabia que ele me tinha como um desafio, mas eu tinha a impressão que éramos colegas ou qualquer coisa parecida apesar de tudo. Podia sentir minha raiva aumentar e uma pontada de ódio subir.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ DISSE ISSO JAMES POTTER! – Não agüentei mais de tanta raiva e explodi. Os três levaram um susto e me olharam. – SE APROXIMOU DE MIM SÓ PARA ME PEGAR E MAIS NADA? PENSEI QUE NO MINIMO VOCÊ QUERIA SER MEU COLEGA! SEU IDIOTA ESTÚPIDO!

- Ruiva, calma.

- NÃO ME PEÇA PARA TER CALMA, SIRIUS BLACK!

- Vixi, a ruiva tá possessa. – Sirius comentou olhando para o seu amiguinho estúpido. Potter me olhava estranho.

- O que você ouviu, Lily?

- NÃO ME CHAME DE LILY, SEU IDIOTA! PRA VOCÊ É EVANS, SÓ EVANS! E EU OUVI O SUFICIENTE PARA ENTENDER QUE VOCÊ NUNCA QUIS NADA ALÉM DE UM BEIJO NA BOCA! E EU, TROUXA AQUI, PENSANDO QUE UM DIA PODERÍAMOS FICAR AMIGOS!

- Lily, acho que você entendeu tudo errado. – Remo tentou argumentar.

- NÃO TENTE DEFENDER SEU AMIGO, REMO! E ESCUTA AQUI POTTER... FINGE QUE EU NÃO EXISTO OK? NÃO PRECISA MAIS FALAR COMIGO! NUNCA MAIS! – Falei e sai batendo o pé.

Minhas lágrimas voltaram a brotar nos meus olhos. Ótimo, realmente ótimo. Odeio quando eu fico com raiva porque eu sempre acabo chorando. E odeio ainda por estar gastando minhas lágrimas com aquele idiota. O meu dia realmente estava sendo um fracasso.

* * *

Eu não sou muito boa em brigas *eu acho* então espero que tenha ficado aceitável. Qualquer problema com a fic podem falar. Eu acho que receber criticas e sugestões faz parte, faz a autora perceber o que está fazendo de errado e tentar melhorar. Não deixem de mandar reviews! Elas me inspiram.

.

Respostas:

**Maria Marauders Fernandes** - É, um pouco malvadas. Eu sempre imaginem as meninas, menos a Lily, um pouco 'malvadas' na adolescência, não sei porque. Obrigada por sempre acompanhar. *-*

**Mylle Malfoy P.W** - É, meio maldoso, rs. Como eu disse a Maria, eu sempre imaginei as meninas um pouco 'maldosas', sabe? Acho que é pelo fato de andar com os marotos, eles são um pouco 'maldosos' se você pensar direito. Obrigada por sempre acompanhar! Espero que goste desse capítulo também.

.

Eu já estou quase terminando o sexto ano da Lily em Hogwarts. Acho que no capítulo 20, ela já vai para o Brasil. Tenho umas ideias bacanas para as férias e o começo do ano eu prometo que vai chegar com muitas coisas boas! Principalmente porque nossa maravilhosa Lily vai começar a olhar o James com outros olhos. Quem não desistir da história até lá, vai poder ver.

Bem, é isso. Até o próximo capítulo!

Evellyn.


	13. Espírito natalino

Hi! Eu deveria ter postado mais cedo, maaas eu dormi a tarde toooda (dor de cabeça) e depois eu fui pro curso de inglês, so now I'm here.

Espero que vocês estejam mesmo gostando da história, como eu disse anteriormente eu sou muito insegura com tudo que eu faço e estou tendo problemas para escrever capítulos novos porque as vezes eu acho que estão desistindo da história ou não está ficando tãaao legal assim. Enfim, espero que minha criatividade volte logo porque eu creio que o sétimo ano vai ser MUITO mais legal e com muitas reviravoltas. Eu estou empolgada para escrever, mas sei lá, as vezes perco a vontade por achar que está 'sem graça' o começo da história.

Enfim, vamos ao que interessa. Boa leitura!

* * *

**Décimo segundo capítulo – Espírito natalino**

O espírito natalino estava atingindo a todos, menos a mim. Se você caminhasse pelos corredores de Hogwarts iria constatar que os alunos estavam animados e felizes. Não havia outro assunto a não ser o natal, aonde iriam passar o feriado, com quem iriam passar e quais presentes poderiam ganhar.

Eu estava de mau humor constante desde que eu ouvi aquilo daquele estúpido! Eu não sei como aquilo foi me magoar, mas eu acho que é porque eu já estava chateada com que aconteceu na minha 'visita' à minha casa.

No começo quando eu apareci no salão comunal e Lene viu como eu estava, ficou super preocupada comigo. Ela foi comigo até o dormitório e pediu para que eu contasse tudo. Eu contei desde a briga da Petúnia até o Potter. Ela ficou super revoltada e foi atrás dele. Eu pedi mais do que tudo naquele momento que ela o mandasse para a enfermaria.

_EU PENSEI QUE NÓS FOSSEMOS COLEGAS!_

Pra falar a verdade, quando eu paro para pensar, chego à conclusão que o quê mais me magoou foi dele me lembrar aqueles idiotas lá do Brasil fazendo apostas para tentarem ficar comigo. Eu pensei que apesar dele dar em cima de mim o tempo todo, ele seria diferente deles. Percebi o quanto eu estava enganada.

O meu mau humor só piorou quando Lene voltou, disse que eu estava errada e eu tinha entendido tudo errado. Eu não sei o que aquele idiota tinha falado para ela, mas ela tinha caído na lábia dele direitinho. Poderia até ter dedo do Sirius aí, já que ela acredita nele também.

Eu não quis escutar a explicação dela e nem de ninguém. Eles não entendiam que eu tinha escutado tudo com os meus próprios ouvidos e que a seguinte frase "_eu só me aproximei porque eu queria ficar com ela" _não tinha outra explicação a não ser a literal?

_ELE SE APROXIMOU DE MIM SÓ PARA DAR UNS PEGAS E MAIS NADA!_

Eu acho que toda a minha irritação com Petúnia se misturou com a minha raiva do Potter e deu nesse mau humor. Ah, que seja. Eu estou mal humorada e aquele _ser _tem tudo a ver com isso.

Meus amigos deviam estar caducando da cabeça porque simplesmente tentavam falar comigo sobre assunto sempre que davam e no final do dia, eu sempre acabava explodindo para cima de alguém.

**Eu tinha tomado uma decisão:** Nunca mais falar com o Potter.

Mas quem disse que a vida facilita as coisas para você? Não! A vida tem que ser injusta sempre que você precisa da ajuda dela!

Potter sempre tentava vir falar comigo e tinha um olhar triste. Eu não iria cair naquele teatrinho barato, não mesmo. E eu sempre o deixava falando sozinho ou o xingava ou discutia com ele ou na pior das hipóteses, o azarava. Acreditam que eu levei uma detenção da professora Minerva porque eu o azarei? Tudo bem que foi bem em frente a sua sala de aula e ela resolveu aparecer bem na hora.

_Viu o que eu disse? A vida não é justa!_

Mas eu já o azarei mais de uma vez. É, eu, Lilian Evans, quebrando uma regra da escola e estuporando alguém por aí. Para a saúde física de Potter, Remo ou Sirius estavam sempre por perto e falavam uma contra azaração.

E por falar em amigos caducando... Vocês sabiam que Remo me ameaçou de outra detenção se eu não parasse de tentar estuporar o seu amigo babaca? Pois é.

Eu sei que eu amo a Marlene, ela é a minha melhor amiga e que eu queria muito vê-la com o Sirius, mas nunca que eu ia voltar a me sentar com o Potter. Lene como uma boa amiga, não trocou de lugar e sempre ficava comigo para acalmar meu humor.

Agora ela estava mais confiante em relação a Sirius e fazia suas próprias táticas. Sentava no colo de Sirius no salão comunal o atrapalhando com os deveres, o surpreendia todo dia de manhã dando um beijo demorado de bom dia em seu rosto quando ele menos esperava, entre outras coisas.

Outra coisa que me dava raiva... A incapacidade de raciocínio rápida do Sirius.

_Como um homem como ele poderia ser tão lento e não ver os sinais da Lene?_

Estava estampado na cara dele que ele adorava aquilo, mas ele ficava extremamente... Como eu posso dizer? _Desconcertado_ perto dela. É como se ele virasse um menino bobinho sem experiência nenhuma.

Minha vontade era de escrever num pergaminho "Beija ela logo e para de ser tampado, Sirius!" e levantar para ele ver. Mas eu não faço isso porque eu tenho certeza que a Lene me mataria viva. Ela quer que ELE tome a atitude. Ela tem toda uma idéia de romance cute-cute que não combina com o Sirius. Mas não sou que vou estragar seu mundo cutie.

Eu acho que o único ser sensato aqui era o Severus. Ele me dava maior apoio em relação aquele _ser_. Dizia para mim o tempo todo que ele tinha me avisado e era bom eu escutar ele de vez em quando. Por mais que fosse um monólogo chato, ele estava certo.

Quer dizer, um pouco certo. Só certo em relação a aquele ser estúpido.

**.x.**

Hoje era 22 de dezembro, o dia que pegaríamos o expresso de Hogwarts para passar o natal em qualquer lugar que os alunos fossem passar. No meu caso... Na casa da Lene. O expresso só iria sair às onze da manhã e eu acordei como sempre cedo.

_Sério, Lily? Isso já não é mais novidade!_

Ontem teve a festa de natal do clube do Slug e eu inventei uma mentira para não ir. Eu mentindo... Nem parece que é verdade. Mas não iria dar uma brecha para o Potter vir falar comigo. Não queria nem olhar na cara dele e ele estaria lá com o Sirius. Além do mais, eu não queria que as pessoas da Sonserina me vissem espumando raiva.

Ainda bem que aquele pessoal imbecil não tem ancestralidade trouxa. Imaginem se eles resolvem me dar uma vacina anti-raiva?

_Tá, parei. Estou viajando e exagerando. Sem chance de isso acontecer um dia._

Eu tirei a noite para ajeitar uma mochila com tudo que eu iria precisar para a casa da Lene e foi muito mais produtiva, isso eu garanto.

Era tempo de lua cheia e acabava somente amanhã. Remo iria ficar um dia a mais e depois iria pegar chave de portal, que o próprio Dumbledore faria, para casa. Como eu tinha acordado cedo e tinha tempo de sobra, eu fui fazer uma visitinha para ele. Peguei algumas coisas no Salão principal para ele.

Tentei ser o mais discreta possível e eu espero do fundo do meu coração que ninguém tenha me visto entrando pelo Salgueiro Lutador. Fiz a trajetória do salgueiro até a Casa dos gritos o mais rápido que pude. Entrei lá e Remo estava na salinha sentado numa cadeira da mesa que tinha por ali, lendo um livro.

- Lily? – Ele se espantou por me ver ali.

- Oi. – Falei dando um sorriso amarelo. – Será que eu posso tomar um café da manhã com você?

- Claro que pode. Sente-se. – Me sentei do outro lado da mesa e coloquei as coisas que eu tinha trago em cima dela.

- Espero que você goste muito de bolinhos de abobora porque foi a única coisa que eu consegui pegar direito.

- Sem problemas, Lil. Eu gosto, mas daqui a pouco um elfo vem aqui trazer mais coisas. Não precisava ter se preocupado. – Deu um sorriso. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Acordei cedo e quis vir aqui me despedir de você. – Dei de ombros.

Remo nem respondeu a minha afirmação porque logo uma elfo apareceu e encheu a mesa de várias coisas gostosas. Remo atacava a comida feito um louco me fazendo dar risinhos. Se transformar em lobo devia lhe dar, além de cansaço, muita fome pelo visto.

Ficamos conversando um pouco, logo após de comermos. Não tinha restado nada, eu o ajudei a comer, mas quem comeu quase tudo foi ele. Logo a elfo voltou recolheu tudo e foi embora.

- Eu acho que não foi só você que resolveu se despedir de mim. – Ele olhou para mim com um ar risonho. Olhei para trás e vi Potter e Sirius entrando na casa. Potter estava estancado na porta me olhando e Sirius tinha um sorrisinho.

- Então quer dizer que a senhorita certinha além de estar azarando as pessoas, agora está dando fugidinhas? – Sirius falou com um sorriso maroto.

- Isso quer dizer que o trabalho de vocês me corromperem deu certo. – Falei dando de ombros. Sirius deu uma gargalhada e Remo riu. – Eu vou nessa.

- Mas já? – Sirius perguntou.

- Err... Sim. Eu tenho que ir atrás da Lene e já é quase dez horas. Daqui a pouco temos que estar na estação de Hogsmeade. E eu, diferente de vocês, não vou por atalhos. – Me levantei e fui até Remo. – Feliz natal então. – Falei o abraçando. – Ano que vem a gente se vê. – Dei uma piscadela.

Percebi que Potter ainda estava parado na porta me olhando segurando aquela capa dele. Suspirei. É, o jeito seria dar um esbarrão nele. Então fui marchando em direção a porta.

- Ei, Lil. – Remo me chamou e o olhei. – Não o azare. – Ele me deu um olhar reprovador.

- Não farei isso, não vou perder meu tempo com ele. – Continuei marchando dando um empurrão em Potter para sair da frente.

**.x.**

- ESPÍRITO NATALINO, LILIAN EVANS! SINTA ELE PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIM! – Lene gritava enquanto me sacudia.

Já estávamos no Expresso de Hogwarts em direção à Londres. Ela estava assim porque eu tinha acabado de contar minha visitinha à casa dos gritos e estava revoltada porque eu dei um empurrão em Potter. Revirei meus olhos.

- Marlene Mckinnon! Isso não tem nada a ver com o espírito natalino ok? – Falei e tirei suas mãos de mim.

- Você podia amenizar um pouco, Lily. O garoto realmente ficou chateado com tudo que aconteceu desde daquele dia. – Lice comentou.

- A gente tem que falar dele mesmo? – Perguntei dando um bocejo fingindo tédio.

- Ela é uma cabeça dura mesmo. – Dora comentou enquanto lixava suas unhas.

Eu tinha proibido dos meninos chegarem aqui na cabine para Potter não resolver me atentar. Não queria ter que azará-lo hoje. Lene e seu espírito natalino estavam me deixando louca. Pra ela, eu tinha que estar sorrindo e fingindo que o mundo é cor de rosa. Gente apaixonada às vezes pira.

_Como se ela já não fosse maluca antes._

Graças à Merlim, ninguém além de mim iria para a casa de Lene. Ou seja, dez dias sem Potter! Por dentro eu estava soltando fogos. Não precisaria ver sua cara fingindo tristeza, minhas amigas chateadas comigo e nem os marotos me mandando olhares reprovadores.

Não demorou muito e a moça com o carrinho de doces passou. Comprei de tudo um pouco. Meus pais me matariam se soubesse o quanto eu estou gastando só em doces esse ano! Mas eu estava nem aí.

_CHOCOLATE É CHOCOLATE MINHA GENTE! _

Não é a toa que é sempre bom comer um pouco depois de sentir a presença dos dementadores, quando se fica triste ou depois de algo traumatizante. Chocolate é alegria em forma de comida!

Depois de uns minutos nós estávamos vendo quem tinha mais sorte com os feijõezinhos de todos os sabores até que Alice declara que vai atrás de Frank.

- Não! Espera. – Lene fala um pouco alto. Ela anda até a porta, a abre, olha para os lados, a fecha, desse a cortininha, tranca a porta e murmura 'abaffiato'.

- Pra quê tudo isso, maluca? – Pergunto estranhando suas ações.

- Só medidas de precações contra pessoas invisíveis em capas de invisibilidades. – Ela se senta ao meu lado novamente e dá de ombros.

- Mas pra quê? – Continuo questionando.

- Deve ser porque ela quer falar algo importante! – Dora fala e me olha como se eu fosse lerda. Estreito os olhos.

- Desembucha, Lene. Eu quero encontrar o Frank.

- Tá legal. É o seguinte: eu vou tentar dar um beijo no Sirius.

- COMOÉQUEÉ? – Dora gritou com o maior sorrisão na cara. Ainda bem que ela usou o feitiço do abaffiato. Eu a olho de boca aberta e Lice fazia a mesma coisa que eu.

- É. Aquele garoto está muito lerdo e eu percebi o que vocês falaram. Ele me olha diferente – ela sorri – com um brilho no olhar e ele nunca foi tão carinhoso com alguém, nem mesmo com a Rebecca. Então, eu vou ser o macho da relação – Eu e as meninas caímos na gargalhada – É sério gente, se não for assim, ele não vai dar o primeiro passo.

- É assim que se fala amiga. – Dora dá tapinhas em suas costas.

- Te desejo toda sorte do mundo, Lene! – Lice comentou e sorriu. – Agora eu posso ver meu namorado?

- Gente carente é assim. – Comentei.

- É o espírito natalino, Lily! – Lene ralhou comigo. Espírito natalino... Sei! – Vai lá, Lice. – Lice se levantou destrancou a porta e saiu.

- Mas como você vai fazer isso, Lene? – Perguntei.

- Na estação, na hora de me despedir. Acho que vai ser uma boa estratégia. Para surpreender sabe?

- Quem vai surpreender quem? – Sirius aparece na porta. _Droga, Alice deixou a porta aberta. _– Relaxa, Ruiva. Pontas não está comigo. Ele foi ralhar com o Peter.

- Agora você o chama pelo nome? – Franzi a testa.

- Não o considero mais um maroto, então... – Ele deu de ombros e se sentou em frente de mim e Lene e do lado de Dora.

- Mas ele foi ralhar o Peter por quê? – Falei enquanto ia fechar a porta. Não ia dar chance pro Potter aparecer.

- Ele estava azarando os menininhos do primeiro ano. Dá pra acreditar? – Ele falou exaltado.

- Você não pode falar nada, Sirius. Você já fez isso. – Lene comentou calmamente. Eu o olhei confusa.

- Mas eram Sonserinos! Isso é uma justificativa boa o suficiente.

- Não é não! Eles são crianças, Sirius! – Falei mal humorada.

- Ah, Lily, isso já faz tempo. Relaxa aí. – Dora comentou.

- Então, quem vai surpreender quem? – Ele perguntou interessado.

- É, isso. – Lene olhou para mim perdida.

- Ah, ela vai me surpreender com meu presente de natal. – _Como eu pensei isso tão rápido, Merlim?_ – Ela não quer me contar o que é. – Falei fingindo estar emburrada e sentei cruzando os braços.

_Yeah, boa garota!_

- Mas esse é o espírito da coisa, Lily. Não contar nada. – Sirius sorriu para mim.

- Ah, não começa com esse papo de espírito natalino pro meu lado também! – Falei realmente emburrada. Lene e Dora gargalharam enquanto Sirius me olhava estranho.

**.x.**

- Ai Meu Merlim! A qualquer hora agora. – Lene estava balançando para trás e para frente no banco da cabine de nervosismo.

- Calma, Lene. – Falei passando a mão em suas costas.

- Não dá. Simplesmente não dá. – Ela me olhou agoniada.

- Marlene! Vamos parar com isso? Isso pode ser a chance da sua vida! – Dora falava nervosa e animada.

- Ai meu Merlim! A chance da minha vida! Eu vou fazer merda, eu sei que vou! Aí meu Merlim! – Ela continuou balançando para frente e para trás. Olhei perdida para Alice e Dora.

- LENE PARA COM ISSO AGORA! – Lice gritou com ela. – Ele pode ser o amor da sua vida! E você vai estragar tudo? Por nervosismo! Acorda... Ele te ama!

- Mas... Mas... Se pelo menos eu tivesse um pouquinho de sorte.

AH! Sabe aqueles momentos se acendem uma lâmpada em cima da sua cabeça dizendo que você teve um super idéia? Aconteceu isso comigo exatamente agora!

Duas palavras para você: _FELIX FELICIS!_ Isso seria uma boa forma de usar, não acham?

- Eu sei do que você precisa. – Falei remexendo na minha mochila que estava aos meus pés. As meninas me olhavam curiosas. – ACHEI!

- Acho o que, Lily? – Dora perguntou.

- LILIAN EVANS! VOCÊ É A SALVADORA DA PATRIA. – Alice gritou quando eu mostrei a mini garrafinha com a poção.

- Lily, não! Eu não posso aceitar! Você ganhou isso por mérito, é pra você. – Lene balançava a cabeça.

- E quem disse que eu vou te dar a poção toda? Você só precisa de alguns minutos e aqui tem seis horas de pura sorte. – Falei sorrindo. – Anda, Lene. Umas gotinhas e esse pode ser um dia maravilhoso!

Depois de um pouco de relutância, ela aceitou. E mesmo que não aceitasse, a gente daria um jeito de ela tomar. Ela tomou as gotinhas da poção assim que o expresso parou. Ficamos a olhando para ver se mudava alguma coisa.

Um... Três... Cinco... Sete... Dez... Segundos se passaram e ela continuava sentada como se levantar dali fosse a coisa mais difícil que ela faria na vida.

- Vocês não vêm? – Frank apareceu na porta.

- Claro que vamos! É natal e tudo está perfeito! – Lene se levantou em um pulo e sorriu. Eu e as meninas trocamos olhares.

- Tá né. – Frank a olhou estranho e saiu.

Saímos do expresso carregando a nossa bagagem, eu estava apenas com a minha mochila quase explodindo de tão cheia e as meninas estavam com os seus malões. Lene estava radiante, pulando enquanto andava e tinha nos dito que sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Os meninos estavam parados juntos na estação conversando. Potter estava ali, minha vontade era de nem me aproximar deles, mas Dora segurou meu braço dizendo que eu não iria querer perder a cena que a Lene iria fazer.

- Oi marotos! – Lene falou animada.

- Tá animadinha, hein. – Frank comentou enquanto abraçava Lice.

- É natal! – Falou empolgada.

- Eu já vou indo, meu pai já deve estar lá fora. – Frank comentou.

- Espera amor. Eu nem me despedi das meninas direito. – Lice falou fazendo beicinho. É claro que ele não iria resistir a ela. Mas eu sabia muito bem que ela estava fazendo isso para enrolar mais um pouco. Cutuquei a Lene, ela me olhou e deu uma piscadela.

- É melhor nós nos despedimos logo, Lily. Minha mãe pode chagar a qualquer momento. – Ela me olhou divertida. – Tchau, veado.

- É cervo, Lene. – Ele disse casualmente. Porque ele tinha que continuar com aquela expressão de chateado? Ele não precisava fingir o tempo todo! Então, ele a abraçou.

- Tchau Frank, Lice. – Ela abraçou os dois. – Toma conta da minha amiga, Frank. E Alice, nada de sexo de presente de natal. – Lice corou com o comentário e todos riram, com exceção do Sirius que gargalhou chamando atenção.

_Nota mental: Nunca mais dar Felix Felicis para a Marlene._ _Incompatível com sua mente maluca._

Despedi-me de Frank, Lice e Dora também. Nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar para o Potter ou desejá-lo um simples 'feliz natal'. Sim, eu sou muito orgulhosa. Abracei o Sirius que me rodou. Lene veio até mim e murmurou no meu ouvido: "Quando eu disser vamos, você corre."

_AI MEU MERLIM, O QUE ELA VAI FAZER?_

- E porque eu fiquei por ultimo? – Sirius reclamou fazendo beicinho. Troquei olhares divertidos com a Dora.

- Porque com você é diferente. – Lene o olhava com intensidade. _Oh-ou._

- Como assim eu sou diferente? – Sirius perguntou intrigado.

- Porque eu, diferente de você, tenho atitudes. – Lene falou e foi na direção de Sirius.

ELA O PUXOU PELA A GRAVATA E DEU UM SELINHO NELE! Caramba, ela deu um selinho demorado nele.

Sirius ficou estático e depois retribuiu. Potter gargalhava ao lado. Alice batia palminhas para eles. Frank apenas ria e murmurava: "Até que fim". Eu e Dora no começo olhamos de boca aberta, depois gritamos chamando atenção e começamos a rir. Lene se desgrudou e riu da expressão de Sirius.

- Feliz natal, cachorrinho. – Ela falou para ele. – Lily, vamos!

Certo, hora de correr.

Ela pegou minha mão e saímos correndo deixando para trás um Sirius estático, com um olhar perdido e com um sorriso bobo para trás. Atropelamos alguns alunos que iam em direção a passagem para a estação de King's Cross. Paramos de correr para atravessar normalmente.

- Ninguém percebeu, eu acho. – Lene comentou olhando para os lados.

- Porque você resolveu sair correndo de lá?

- Porque é muito mais emocionante o deixar se perguntando por que eu fiz aquilo ou o deixar pensando que eu consigo ser mais macho que ele e consigo tomar alguma atitude. – Ela deu de ombros sorrindo. – Tá, agora vamos logo antes que ele venha correndo atrás de mim.

Lene e eu fomos para uma rua lateral que dava para estação. Sua mãe estava em pé em frente à um porshe panamera preto.

ELA TINHA UM PORSHE!

- Lene. – eu tinha parado na calçada e estava a olhando.

- Que foi Lily?

- Você é rica?

- Hmm... – Ela olhou do carro para mim. – Bem, não rica exatamente. Tenho um pouco de dinheiro, mas isso aí – Ela indicou com a cabeça para mim – É coisa do meu avô. Ele deixou para minha mãe antes de morrer. Ele era fascinado por carros e tinha gastado quase todo seu dinheiro só nesse carro, era o seu tipo preferido. Mamãe o guarda como uma lembrança do vovô. Mas porque a pergunta? Você se importa com isso? – Ela franziu a testa.

- Não. É só que... Eu não tenho tanto dinheiro assim, meus pais são de classe média sabe? Mas gente rica normalmente não gosta de gente assim. – Falei com vergonha.

- Ai, Lily! – Ela foi até em mim e segurou meus braços. – Escuta uma coisa menina: eu não sou assim e nenhum dos nossos amigos são também. Veja por exemplo o Sirius e o Potter. Eles são de famílias bruxas de sangue-puro antigas e tem uma fortuna no cofre do Gringotes. O melhor amigo deles, o Remo, é de classe média. Seu pai não tem muita coisa e eles estão nem aí. A mãe de Dora era um Black, mas depois que se casou com um bruxo de sangue trouxa, foi expulsa da família e sem direito a parte do testamento. A Dora poderia ser rica, mas sua mãe é um amor de pessoa e super humilde! Ela não liga para isso e é de classe média também. O Frank é meio riquinho, a família dele é antiga e o seu sobrenome é um pouco conhecido. Alice não é tudo isso. Ela tem pais bruxos, mas na sua família têm pessoas que são casadas com trouxas ou bruxos trouxas, sua família não tem tanto dinheiro e nem é conhecida. O próprio Peter é um mestiço, não tem muita condição e ele era considerado um maroto. Acho que o Remo e o Peter são os que tem menos dinheiro e foram ser amigos dos dois que tem uma fortuna enorme. Percebe o que eu quero dizer?

- Acho que sim. – Falei corando. – Desculpa, fui estúpida.

- Eu sei como você se sente. Aqui em Londres, no mundo da magia, tem muito isso. Muitas pessoas que vêem você pelo seu sobrenome ou pela sua conta no Gringotes. Mas tirando a família do Sirius e do Peter, ninguém aqui liga para isso. Não se preocupe, talvez você tenha sorte e não conheça nenhuma das duas famílias, só quem você já conheceu da família do Sirius em Hogwarts. Agora vamos que minha mãe tá nos olhando feio.

Ela pegou o meu braço e continuamos andando caladas. A mãe de Lene era alta, com o cabelo cacheado preto, os olhos bem azuis como os de Lene e tinha uma feição de durona, mas amorosa.

- Mãe, essa é a Lilian Evans que eu falei que vai passar o natal conosco. Lily, essa é a minha mãe, Morgana.

- É um prazer te conhecer, querida. – Ela me deu um abraço e eu ri baixinho. – Trouxe tudo nessa mochila? – Assenti – Tudo bem, então. Para o carro, as duas.

Entramos no carro enquanto a mãe de Lene guardava a nossa bagagem no porta-malas. Eu nunca tinha entrado em um porshe antes e eu nem tinha palavras para descrever como era ficar dentro de um.

- Minha mãe só usa o carro para vir me trazer e me buscar na estação. Ela só faz isso para não o deixar morto por muito tempo. – Lene comentou.

- Ainda está confiante?

- Eu acho que já está acabando o efeito.

A mãe de Lene entrou no carro e deu a partida. Lene disse que não morava muito longe, mas era um pouco afastado do centro. Era em um bairro de trouxas, mas alguns bruxos viviam por ali porque era um lugar bem afastado. Já estava anoitecendo e ainda estávamos no carro. Só tinha passado uma hora.

Eu tinha tirado o meu MP4 do bolso e estava mostrando para Lene algumas músicas trouxas que eu gostava. Ela estava adorando mexer nele e as músicas que eu mostrava, só tinha uma ou outra que ela não gostava.

Agora que estávamos em Londres, eu mandei uma mensagem para minha mãe do celular.

_Ei, mãe! Eu estou em Londres. Estou no carro  
com a mãe da Lene indo para a casa dela.  
Estou com saudades e estou bem. Não fiquem preocupados!  
Amo vocês. Lily s2_

- E é assim que se envia uma mensagem. Isso que eu escrevi daqui a pouco vai aparecer no celular da minha mãe e se quiser, ela pode me mandar uma que vai chegar aqui. – Falei para Lene.

- Gostei desse treco. Ô mãe, depois me dá um? Pode ser útil um dia.

- Tem certeza, Marlene? – A mãe da Lene perguntou.

- Sim.

- Eu compro depois então. Alias meninas, eu tenho algo pra dizer.

- O que, mãe?

- Eu e seu pai alugamos uma casa perto de um lago e vamos passar o natal lá. O que acham?

- Você está falando sério? – Lene perguntou animada e se virou para mim. – Lily! Esse natal vai ser o máximo!

- Eu acho que sim. – Sorri.

Depois ficamos conversando animadas como seria legal o natal. Lene disse que provavelmente o lago estaria congelado e poderíamos patinar no gelo. Eu não achava isso uma boa idéia, eu sou um pouco desastrada. Mas Lene disse que era fácil e iria me ensinar. Então, ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto escutava uma música romântica. Ela ficou um bom tempo calada depois.

- Lily?

- Eu.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – Ela disse me olhando perdida.

* * *

**Primeira coisa a dizer:** A Lily ficou muito estressadinha com o James porque no fundo ela se importa muito com ele e acabou criando um sentimento que aos vai se desenvolver para o amor... Então, ela não gostou de 'saber' que ele só tinha interesse em querer ela pra alguns beijos e mais nada. Inconscientemente ela quer que ele mostre ser diferente, ela pode não admitir, mas ela gosta de toda a atenção que ele dar pra ela e se sente atraída por ele. Espero que isso esteja um pouco claro na história, se não estiver, bem... estou falando agora.

**Segunda coisa:** Eu já voltei a estudar e eu pensava em voltar a postar uma vez por semana, mas eu acho que postar um capítulo na quarta e outro no sábado está bem legal. Eu peço para que continuem mandando reviews assim que der porque eu gosto de saber que gostam da história. Mesmo que seja uma review dizendo 'olha, esse capitulo não ficou bom por isso e isso'. Criticas são bem-vindas sempre. Se minha criatividade não fluir até o termino de todos os capítulos que eu escrevi agora, aí teremos o problema de postagem que provavelmente voltara a ser um por semana ou no pior dos casos um a cada 15 dias. Mas eu estou fazendo de tudo para que isso não aconteça, juro.

Aliás, gostaram da atitude da Lene? Eu penso no Sirius meio bobinho quando se trata de sentimentos porque eu acho que ele não saberia lidar com isso já que ele é o 'senhor garanhão', por isso ele é tão lerdo. Mas acho que daqui em diante ele vai melhorar.

**Reviews:**

**Maria Marauders Fernandes: **Guerra de bolas de neve é tradição né? Nunca vi neve na minha vida e no dia que eu ver, com certeza irei fazer uma guerra na mesma hora, deve ser muito legal. Eu penso na Petúnia como estúpida mesmo na adolescência, acho que somente quando ela vira adulta ou como nos livros depois que a Lily morre que ela se dá conta da burrice dela, mas para manter o orgulho e as aparências intacto ela reprimi isso com o Harry. É, eu queria deixar isso claro que a briga foi algo mal pensado porque isso é bem a cara da Lily, já que ela se estoura a toa com qualquer idiotice do James. Eu também acho que vai fazer jus ao titulo! (:

**Mylle Malfoy P.W: **Ainda não aconteceu o natal, mas é porque eu queria mostrar a pós briga e a atitude da Lene. O próximo capítulo é o natal. Eu acho que está bem legal. Awn, que bom que gostou. Fico muito feliz em ler isso *-*

**7Miss7Butterfly7: **Ah, tudo, não tem problema. Eu só comentei das duas reviews porque eu sou muito insegura sabe? ahahaha Ignore um pouco disso. AMEI review super grande! *-* Vou te responder pelos os tópicos que você fez:  
1)É como eu disse lá em cima. Eu acredito que quando o Sirius era jovem não sabia lidar muito com sentimentos principalmente pelo fato de estar apaixonado por alguém, logo ele não toma nenhuma atitude porque a única atitude que ele conhece é pegar e depois largar. Ele não quer isso com a Lene. Aí Lene teve que tomar atitude por ele, rs. Mas ele deve melhorar agora.  
2)Awn, essa parte é fofa mesmo. Eu sempre imaginei ele brincando com os cabelos da Lily e ela irritadinha com ele por isso.  
3)É, eu sempre imaginei isso também por isso que o Snape é assim aqui.  
4)Muito fofos eles né? Maaas, ainda vamos ter muitas coisas rolando entre eles, inclusive uma briga que eu me inspirei nas discussões não lidas que a J.K. Rowling deixou no 'ar' principalmente naquela parte da Dora (Tonks) 'briga' com o Remo na enfermaria após a morte do Dumbledore.  
5)hahahaha é, foi... mas coitadinho née, tava com sono e não dá pra ele dormir no quarto com sons de amassos, rs.  
6)Ah, mas foi por um bom motivo né? Não seria legal a Lily ficar sozinha no natal.  
7)Sobre a Petúnia, é como eu falei pra a Maria, imagino uma Petúnia muito estupida durante a adolescência, só depois que ela melhora, mas nos livros ela continua ainda com algumas atitudes estupidas por orgulho e pela a mesma aparência de antes intacta. Severus, é o Severus né. E Peter... eu odeio ele, por isso eu coloco ele como um traidor logo de uma vez. Valter e Petúnia... Nem sei como ela conseguiu fazer um filho com ela, mas tudo bem. Prefiro não pensar nessa parte... eca!  
8) Alguma hora isso tinha que acontecer não é? Mas apesar da briga, isso vai voltar logo, mas ainda sim 'briguinhas'.  
9) É, eu iria descrever tudo, mas eu fiquei com preguicinha. Mas prometo que numa próxima oportunidade, eu descrevo direito.  
10) É, está precisando mesmo e ela terá. *-*  
Sobre o tease... Caramba, eu me esqueci completamente porque eu estava com tanta pressa de postar logo que eu esqueci.

.

**Próximo capítulo:** Lene receosa. Lene e Lily dando de elfos domésticos. Carta inesperada de Hogwarts. Almoço de Natal com a Dora. Uma carta de desculpas e um presente inesperado ou seria melhor dizer a torta da reconciliação?

Bem, é isso.  
Até o próximo capítulo,  
Evellyn.


	14. A torta

Hello! :D

Mais um capítulo aí, boa leitura!

* * *

**Décimo terceiro capítulo - A torta**

- Chegamos meninas! – A mãe de Lene avisou.

Eu ainda estava olhando para Lene tentando entender o que ela tinha dito. O que ela queria dizer com "o que foi que eu fiz"? Lene saiu do carro antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa. Peguei minha mochila e acompanhei Lene.

A mãe da Lene tinha nos deixado em frente a casa e seguiu para a garagem. A casa dela era linda. Era de dois andares, toda branca e tinha uma aparência de sofisticada. Havia um jardim bem cuidado na frente da casa e Lene comentou que tinha um quintal atrás.

A Rua da Lene só tinha casas e todas eram afastadas umas das outras. Parecia ser um subúrbio chique, sabe? De pessoas que querem sossego, querem ficar longe do centro e têm dinheiro.

Passamos pelo jardim, que tinha uma um caminho de pedras até a porta, e entramos na casa. Lene não me deixou olhar direito o seu interior, só pegou minha mãe e me arrastou para cima desesperada. Entramos em um cômodo e percebi que era o quarto da Lene.

Era todo azul, um azul tipo o do mar, e branco. Tinha uma cama Box, uma penteadeira, uma mesa acompanhada de uma cadeira, que tinha uma luminária, alguns pergaminhos e livros, um tapete preto no meio do quarto e duas porta que eu deduzi que uma fosse para o banheiro e a outra para um closet.

Ela me soltou e começou andar de uma extremidade para a outra no quarto. Eu taquei minha mochila em sua cama e sentei nela, observando ela. Ela estava tensa, nervosa e tinha uma expressão confusa.

- Lene, o que houve?

- Eu não acredito que fiz isso. Eu não acredito.

- Do que você está falando?

- Do que? – Ela parou de andar e me olhou séria - Do Sirius! Do que mais seria? – E voltou a andar.

- Eu achei muito bom o que você fez, na verdade.

- Como você me deixou fazer isso, Lily? COMO? – Ela me olhou agoniada por instante e voltou a andar.

- Lene, me diz exatamente porque você está assim? Porque eu estou perdida aqui. – Ela suspirou e me olhou.

- Porque eu estou assim? Eu fiz a maior burrice do mundo. EU BEIJEI SIRIUS BLACK! – Ela gritou a ultima parte e olhou para a porta desesperada como se um monstro fosse abri-la.

- Abaffiato. – Murmurei. Eu sabia que ela estava preocupada com a mãe, mas eu sabia que a mãe dela entenderia. Ela tinha dezesseis anos, não é como se a mãe dela esperasse que ela nunca tivesse beijado alguém. – Mas eu ainda não achei o problema, Lene. – Ela veio na minha direção com seus olhos cintilando com algo que eu não reconheci.

- Lilian Evans entenda de uma vez por todos. EU. BEIJEI. O. SIRIUS. BLACK!

- Ainda não vejo o problema nisso. – Ela bufou e se jogou na cama colocando um travesseiro na cara. – Olha, Lene, não tem motivos para você ficar assim. Isso uma hora ou outra iria acontecer, isso só fez com que ele percebesse que ele está nas suas mãos, já que o cachorrão de Hogwarts não tomou atitude nenhuma e a garota teve que ser o macho alfa.

- Você acha isso? – Ela tirou o travesseiro da cara e me olhando curiosa. – Eu estou com medo dele me achar como mais umazinha ou me achar louca.

- Lene, você pode ter ido lá beijar ele como o resto das garotas, mas elas vão lá e se aproveitam seriamente dele. Como aquela menina da semana passada. – Lene revirou os olhos. – E eu me pergunto como isso não anda acontecendo com o Potter... Pelo menos não que eu tenha visto.

- Elas têm tentado. Mas ele está chateado e não anda com muito animo para isso. Ele até tenta ficar, mas depois larga elas dizendo qualquer desculpa estúpida. Alias, porque eu estou te falando isso mesmo? – Ela me olhou com a testa franzida.

- Porque você quis e porque eu prefiro você falando daquele idiota do que se lamentando.

- Lily...

- Não começa, Lene. Não quero escutar nada sobre _aquilo_ ou sobre o que aquele _ser_ falou.

- Você devia parar de ser cabeça dura.

- E você devia parar de achar que fez algo errado. Se você não percebeu, o Sirius ficou sem fala, surpreso, confuso e sorrindo feito bobo.

- Ele sorriu feito bobo? – Ela se sentou e me olhava igual uma boba apaixonada.

- Você está tão fofinha apaixonada. – Falei apertando sua bochecha. Ela bateu na minha mãe e bufou.

- Eu não estou apaixonada.

- Aham e eu sou uma animaga.

- Ele sorriu ou não?

- Estou te falando, ele sorriu.

- Eu devia me aproveitar disso. Mostrar para ele que você não é qualquer uma.

- Lene, ele já sabe disso.

- Tô sabendo.

- Se você não quiser acreditar, não precisa. – Dei de ombros. – Mas que isso foi legal de ver, foi. Tipo "eu tenho atitude e você não, seu babaca". – Falei e ri alto.

- Eu fui um máximo, não foi? – Ela disse com os olhos brilhando.

É, acho que ela melhorou de humor.

Ficamos conversando mais bobagens por um tempo até a mãe de Lene aparecer nos chamando para jantar. A casa era maior que a minha, mas não era uma mansão como eu pensei que fosse quando a vi. Era toda simples, mas com muita sofisticação.

Lene me apresentou para seu pai, Felix, no jantar. Ele tinha olhos cor de âmbar, era alto, branco com o cabelo castanho médio e bem liso. É um senhor muito simpático, mas transmitia um 'ar' de importante, superior. Lene riu de mim quando comentei isso. Ela disse que devia ser pelo fato dele trabalhar no ministério da magia.

No dia seguinte, acordamos cedo e fomos para a casa perto do lago. A casa tinha apenas um andar, mas era como se fosse um chalé bem grande. Suas paredes eram de pedras e a casa por dentro era simples, mas era como se fosse um chalé para ricos. Eu iria dividir o quarto com a Lene e lá tinha duas camas! Eu acho que os pais dela pensaram em tudo.

Estava bem frio e nevando. Como a Lene imaginou, o lago estava congelado. Mas nem deu tempo de parar para admirar a neve caindo, o chão branco, o lago congelado ou ver a floresta ao redor porque a mãe de Lene nos fez decorar a casa toda. Algumas pessoas da família iriam almoçar aqui no dia de natal com eles e a mãe dela queria a casa perfeita.

Lene realmente tinha gostado das minhas músicas trouxas, ela tinha pegado meu MP4 e estava decorando a árvore de natal cantando loucamente. Tinha algumas poucas músicas em português e Lene às vezes tentava cantar me fazendo rir. Ainda bem que ela não conseguia escutar eu rindo.

Ainda bem que não precisamos fazer nada na cozinha porque a mãe de Lene tinha contratado um Buffet que deixaria tudo na manhã de natal. Colocamos enfeites por toda a sala de estar, sala de jantar e na cozinha. Ajeitamos a árvore de natal, que ficou linda por sinal. Separamos tudo que seria usado no almoço de natal.

- Agora eu acredito que a vida de um elfo doméstico não é fácil. – Lene estava deitada do meu lado em sua cama. Tínhamos acabado de fazer tudo que Dona Morgana tinha mandado fazer e estávamos mortas de cansaço.

- Nem me fale. Amanhã vai ser a mesma coisa?

- Eu não sei. Eu não acredito que tenha mais nada para fazer. E se tiver, eu posso denunciar minha mãe por escravidão. – Eu ri disso seguida por minha amiga louca.

- Será que vamos receber muitos presentes?

- Você provavelmente. Já eu, acho que não. Normalmente eu só recebo um dos meus pais e um dos meus amigos lá do Brasil. Eles sempre juntam dinheiro e compram apenas um presente pra mim. Eu fazia o mesmo com eles, mas esse ano não deu, por isso que eu mandei um para cada um. Espero que minha mãe tenha dado o presente as suas corujas quando vierem entregar meu presente.

- Ah, então era por isso que você dando um monte de embrulhos por Hadrid.

- Exato.

- Mas dessa vez, você vai ter mais presentes. De nós, seus amigos da Inglaterra. – Sorriu e deu uma piscadela para mim.

- Estou contando com isso.

Não demoramos muito conversando e acabamos dormindo. Graças à Merlim, acordamos tarde. Sim, eu acordei tarde. O que um dia todo de trabalho braçal não faz com uma pessoa. E se você pensa que nossa vida de elfo doméstico tinha terminado, você está muito enganado. Dona Morgana nos fez trabalhar o dia inteiro novamente.

**.x.**

- FELIZ NATAL, LILY LINDINHA! – Uma pessoa sem dó e nem coração pulou em cima de mim gritando. Gemi contra o travesseiro.

_Merlim é natal! Não preciso amanhecer deste jeito._

- Lene, é cedo ainda! E eu não descansei tudo que eu tenho para descansar.

- Lily são DEZ da manhã. Isso não é cedo para você. – Ela falou autoritariamente. – E olha, tem uma pilha de presentes aqui para você.

Sentei rapidamente e olhei para os lados. Lene riu de mim. Ela me abraçou me desejando um feliz natal de novo e foi abrir sua montanha de presentes que era maior que a minha. Tinha muito mais embrulhos do que eu esperava encontrar.

Eu ainda estava sonolenta e peguei um envelope que estava acima de tudo. Eu o olhei atentamente e vi que era um envelope de Hogwarts.

- Lene?

- Oi.

- Hogwarts manda feliz natal em cartas para os alunos?

- Não, por quê? – Ela nem tinha tirado os olhos dos seus presentes para me olhar.

- Porque eu recebi uma carta de Hogwarts. – Franzi a testa para a carta e senti seu olhar sobre mim.

- Deixa-me ver isso. – Ela arrancou a carta de minhas mãos, a abriu e começou a ler.

- Ei, a carta é minha sabia?

- Shhh!

Ela abanou com a mão para que eu me calasse. Revirei os olhos. Olhei para seus presentes que ela já tinha aberto. Tinha umas caixas de doces e algumas coisas que eu não reconheci. Então, Lene começou a gargalhar e eu a olhei estranhamente. O que tinha de tão engraçado em uma carta de Hogwarts?

- Qual é a graça?

- Vo... – Ela gargalhou – Voc-cê. – E deu outra gargalhada. Fiquei impaciente e peguei a carta de sua mão.

_Prezada Srta. Evans,  
é com o prazer que a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts lhe dá a noticia que a senhorita foi selecionada para ser monitora. Hestia, a antiga monitora, foi tirada de seu cargo e ficaríamos privilegiados com você como nossa monitora. O seu antigo diretor me falou muito bem da senhorita e com muitas recomendações. Tenho certeza que não irei me arrepender, nem a Professora McGonagall. Sei que Remo Lupin é seu amigo, então fale com ele e ele lhe dará maiores informações._

_Enviei também as cartas de seus pais e seus amigos no Brasil e os presentes dos mesmos. Dentro do envelopes está seu distintivo de monitora._

_Feliz natal,  
Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore._

- Dumbledore não perde a oportunidade de nos botar no eixo. Agora que ele tem um dos meninos, conseguiu finalmente uma menina. – Lene riu quase sem fôlego. Eu a olhei e percebi que eu estava de boca aberta ainda em choque. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Monitora? Eu? – Falei debilmente. Bem, eu era certinha e nerd. Claro que isso me caberia uma excelente chance de ser monitora. Mas nunca pensei que eu poderia ser monitora aqui em Hogwarts. – Caramba, eu sou monitora de Hogwarts! – Falei rindo. Dei uns pulinhos de alegria e fui abraçar a Lene. – Eu sou monitora da Grifinória, Lene!

- Só uma louca para ficar feliz em ser monitora!- Ela falou risonha e eu bati em seu braço.

- O que são todos esses risos aí meninas? – Dona Morgana apareceu e nos olhou.

- Lily virou uma monitora mãe, agora não vou poder mais aprontar. – Ela falou numa voz chateada e fez biquinho.

- Que ótimo, Lilian! Pelo menos assim, você pode ficar de olho na minha filha por mim.

- Mãe!

- O quê? Você tem meu sangue, Marlene, logo eu sei que você deve aprontar bastante.

- Então quer dizer que você aprontava, mamãe? – Lene deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Não sei da onde você tirou isso, filha. – Sua mãe nos olhou inocentemente fingido estar desentendida. Eu e Lene rimos. – Agora se arrumem e venham me ajudar a preparar a mesa. Daqui a pouco os convidados estão chegando.

- Mas eu nem abri meus presentes mãe!

- Terá a noite toda para fazer isso. – Dona Morgana deu uma piscadela e fechou a porta.

- Dá pra acreditar nisso? – Lene me olhou inconformada.

**.x.**

- Finalmente a sós! – Lene gritou entrando no quarto.

- Eca, isso pareceu gay.

- Pior que foi. – E rimos.

Depois de sermos obrigadas a nos arrumar sem olhar nossos presentes, tomamos banho, nos arrumamos e seguimos para ajudar Dona Morgana. Lene estava com um vestido azul marinho de manguinha curta, com um decote V, as costas eram nuas e iam até a metade de sua coxa. Ela prendeu seu cabelo em um coque e usava um Peep toe preto simples.

Eu já tinha meus cabelos presos em uma trancha grega solta que eu tanto amo. Eu estava com um vestido vermelho clarinho, de alcinhas finas que tinha uma faixa larga dourada que fazia um mini laço nas costas e eu estava usando uma sandália dourada.

O bom dos aquecedores é que apesar do frio imenso, você poderia ficar usando vestidos e sem precisar usando casacos ou roupas compridas. Pelo menos nós não fomos feitas de elfos domésticos novamente, já que o pai de Lene tinha contratado uns garçons. Tinha um que encarava Lene o tempo todo e juro que ele fazia de tudo para ficar perto dela.

Sabe quem apareceu aqui? A DORA! A mãe da Dora é uma amiga de longa data da mãe da Lene e como ia ser uma 'festa', elas foram convidadas. Dora estava com o seu cabelo loiro com as pontas rosa e usava um vestido roxo. Ela veio com os pais e a sua mãe tinha muita semelhança com a Bellatrix, parece uma Bellatrix vinte anos mais velha e boa.

Dora perguntou se tínhamos gostado dos nossos presentes e admitimos que na verdade a gente não sabia nem o que era porque não tivemos a chance ainda de ver. Ela nos agradeceu o presente que demos e nós falamos 'obrigada 'também mesmo sem saber o que era porque afinal o que vale é a intenção da pessoa. Pegamos taças de vinho e fomos nos sentar em um dos sofás para conversar.

É claro que o primeiro assunto foi o beijo de Lene em Sirius, ela ficou toda sem graça e voltou com aquele medo estúpido, mas Dora afirmou que não era pra ela ter medo porque o que ela tinha feito era muito superior do que agarrá-lo pelos corredores só parar se aproveitar e ser mais uma. Até porque era só um selinho, nada de mais. Foi somente um selinho provocativo.

Ficamos conversando só nós três por um bom tempo. Lene tinha alguns primos, mas eles ou eram bem mais velhos que a gente ou bem mais novos, por isso que ficamos o tempo todo somente nós três. Alguns garçons ficavam olhando para a gente e ficávamos dando risinhos, acho que era o efeito do vinho.

Eu não bebi muito porque eu não sou de beber, eu gosto de ter controle sobre a minha mente e sobre as minhas ações, principalmente o controle sobre a minha boca... Vai que eu faço merda? Lene e Dora abusaram um pouquinho, mas elas ficaram somente alegrezinhas cantarolando músicas de natal.

A 'festa' que era só um 'simples' almoço acabou durando até o começo da noite. Dora tinha ido embora há uma meia hora. Graças à Merlim, a avó de Lene tinha um elfo que poderia limpar as coisas e não precisaria de nós, as novas elfos da Dona Morgana. Eu sei que é maldade colocar um ser para limpar tudo aquilo, mas nós realmente não queríamos mais nenhum trabalho braçal. Não que eu seja preguiçosa, mas eu queria um descanso.

Lene deitou na sua cama e olhava para o teto. Peguei meu celular e vi que minha mãe tinha mandado uma mensagem de Feliz Natal. Mandei uma mensagem de volta para ela e sorri. O que será que ela tinha me dado de presente?

- No que você está pensando, Dona Marlene?

- O que vai acontecer quando a gente voltar para a escola.

- Lene tem tempo de sobra para você pensar nisso. Vamos abrir os presentes logo!

- Os presentes! Sabia que tinha esquecido de alguma coisa.

Peguei a carta de Dumbledore e coloquei em cima do travesseiro. Vou primeiro abrir os embrulhos e depois leio as cartas. Peguei o embrulho que era da Dora. Um cordão de coração e dentro tinha uma foto minha com as meninas e do outro lado os meninos.

- A Dora deu um presente igual para nós! – Lene comentou mostrando o mesmo cordão que o meu.

- Será que ela deu um para a Alice também?

- Provavelmente e ela deve der um também. AI QUE LEGAL! UM CORDÃO DE AMIZADE! – É, ela ainda estava afetada pelo vinho e pela a cerveja amanteigada. Ri de sua animação e colocamos os cordões.

Alice me deu uma boina francesa preta, Remo me deu um livro de curiosidade sobre Hogwarts, Sirius me deu várias coisas que eu realmente não quero saber para que se é usável porque provavelmente é para encrencas, Frank me deu uma caixa cheia de doces da Dedos de mel, Dorcas me mandou umas poções para beleza, Amos me mandou umas penas muito bonitas para escrever, Severus me mandou um livro sobre poções com uma rosa e Victoria me deu duas calcinhas com dizeres engraçados: uma com "Que tal a gente desaparatar na minha cama?" e outra com "Bem vindo à minha câmera secreta" .

- Que escândalo todo é esse, Lily? – A calcinha da câmara secreta me fez rolar na cama de tanto rir. Peguei a calcinha e taquei na Lene.

- Quem te mandou isso? – Lene perguntou depois de gargalhar feito louca.

- Victoria. – Falei respirando fundo para parar de rir.

- Vou ver o meu. – Ela pegou o presente da Victoria e abriu, eram duas calcinhas também, a mesma da câmara secreta, mas em outra cor e outra que dizia "Deixe-me pegar na sua varinha". Aquela garota é louca! Nós rimos mais um pouco.

- Olha que o Sirius me deu. – Lene me deu uma blusa. Era uma blusas de Quadribol com o nome da Lene que tinha o perfume do Sirius ali bem forte. – E ele também me mandou uma caixa com chocolates.

- Hmmm. Uma blusa com o cheiro dele é? – Falei com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Ele sabe que eu sou doida por uma blusa do time da Grifinória e que eu gosto do perfume dele. – Ela corou.

- Porque será que você gosta né? – Falei dando um daqueles sorrisos marotos que os meninos são especialistas em dar.

- Já viu o de James, Lily?

- Na verdade, eu estou pensando em jogá-lo fora. Não sei por que se deu ao trabalho de comprar algo pra mim.

- Lily para de ser idiota! Você devia pelo menos olhar.

Porque eu tinha a ligeira impressão que a Lene me escondia algo? Revirei os olhos e peguei o presente que era uma caixa quadrada. Lene ainda me olhava e sorriu para que eu prosseguisse. Suspirei. Abri a caixa e vi que tinha uma torta lá dentro.

E não era qualquer torta! Era a minha torta! A minha torta favorita que minha mãe tinha inventado a receita. Minha boca formou-se em um pequeno 'O' e tinha uma carta na parte de cima da caixa. Peguei a carta e a li.

"_Lily,_

_Se você chegar a ler essa carta, eu já fico feliz. Eu sei que você deve ter muitas perguntas rolando na sua cabeça agora, mas primeiro eu preciso te falar uma coisa e POR FAVOR, leia com atenção._

_Não foi nada daquilo que você escutou naquela tarde. Eu estava falando que ANTES minha única intenção era somente me aproximar de você para sair com você. Todo mundo acabou virando seu amigo e eu realmente não me importava. Eu apenas estava obcecado em pegar a ruiva mais linda de toda a história de Hogwarts!_

_Mas sabe por que o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro de acordo com o Almofadinhas? Eu passei a te ver como uma amiga! Eu nunca mostraria a ninguém que eu sou um animago se eu não confiasse na pessoa, por mais que eu nem tinha parado para pensar sobre isso quando te mostrei._

_Não posso negar que ainda quero sair com você, mas eu sei que eu errei muito feio com você. Por favor, me perdoa? Uma trégua? Eu não quero que você me odeie. É muito ruim ser ignorado por alguém que eu percebi ser minha 'amiga'.E eu tenho que confessar, pra uma garota,você é ótima para azarações e diga-se de passagem que eu só deixei você me azarar porque eu sabia que de certa forma eu estava errado em muita coisa._

_Tudo que eu te peço é uma trégua. E coma o bolo, deu muito trabalho de consegui-lo, mas no afinal valeu à pena._

_PS: Oi ruivinha. Aqui é o cachorrão lindão de Hogwarts. Claro que você vai saber quem é. Perdoa o Pontas. Ele ficou mal com o que aconteceu e ele normalmente não fica mal com nada! Você conseguiu fazer o que poucas garotas nesse colégio conseguiram... Ganhar o coração dele... No bom sentido da amizade é claro. Se bem que... Não faria mal você dar uns beijos nele, tenho certeza que ele iria adorar. Ok, melhor eu ir antes que ele resolva me matar pelo que eu estou escrevendo, ele acha que deixar claro que tem um enorme penhasco por você vai atrapalhar tudo. Oh drog-_

_PS²: Oi lily! É o Remo. É o Almofadinhas levou um safanão do Pontas porque ele estava falando demais. HAHAHA Sério, perdoa ele. Eu sei que ele foi imaturo por querer só se aproximar de você querendo se aproveitar. Mas ele finalmente percebeu o quê todos nós percebemos desde o começo que você é realmente uma amigona. Pensa com carinho no pedido dele. Até porque eu não estou a fim de te dar detenções._

_PS³: LILY! É a Dora. Sou a porta-voz das meninas aqui. E não fique emburrada por que todos resolveram ajudá-lo nessa carta, mas é para o próprio bem de vocês. Ninguém mais agüenta ver você dois brigados. Dá uma chance pro menino. Eu sei que você gosta de discutir com ele quando ele fica te atentando! Ok, não digo mais nada, James está me fuzilando com o olhar e eu sei que você deve estar me azarando em sua mente, mas é a verdade! Como nenhuma das meninas que se denominam grifinórias tem coragem de escrever aqui com medo que você fique brava, EU, tive que vir aqui e dar a cara à tapa. Muito bom né? _

_PS4: Antes que o Pontas me bata de novo. LILY ME MANDA UM PEDAÇO DESSA TORTA? Pelo que a Lene falou, essa torta deve ser muito boa. Carinha de triste e cachorro abandonado. Ai._

_Lily ignora o almofadinhas, a torta é sua. Faça um bom proveito._

_Com carinho,_

_James Potter."_

Terminei de ler a carta e eu não sabia o que sentir, nem o que fazer. Um turbilhão de sentimentos passava por mim. Eu ainda sentia raiva dele dentro de mim, mas era como se tivesse diminuindo... Parecia ser sincero o que ele tinha escrito e fazia muito sentido. Mas ele é o POTTER, não sabia se poderia dar muita credibilidade. Mas aí eu olhava para a torta. Era A MINHA torta. Como ele poderia saber disso?

- Err, culpada? – Lene comentou como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando. Olhei para da torta para a Lene.

- Foi você que disse?

- Bem, foi. – Ela me olhou apreensiva – Olha, não brigue comigo por isso ok? Não foi por mal. Ele só queria saber um presente bom o bastante para te deixar feliz. E ele me ameaçou com veritaserum, mesmo que isso não fosse necessário, já que eu queria que vocês voltassem a se falar. E tudo que eu pensei foi nessa torta que você reclamou que não poderia comer nesse natal. – Suspirei fundo e olhei de novo para a torta. Meu estomago deu um pulo quando olhei aquela delícia.

Parei para pensar por um instante. Se tudo fosse apenas um joguinho, não acho que ele se daria o trabalho de achar um presente 'bom o bastante' não é? Acho que posso dar um pouco de credibilidade nesse ponto para ele. Mas outra coisa estava me incomodando.

- Onde vocês conseguiram a receita? Que eu saiba só minha mãe tem já que ela que inventou.

- Essa parte eu não vou explicar, o que vale é a intenção dele e que foi complicado a transição de consegui-lo. – Lene me deu um sorriso amarelo e eu a mandei um olhar feio. Eu não acreditava que ele tinha sido capaz de se comunicar com a minha mãe só para pegar a receita da torta... Na verdade, nem quero pensar nisso. – Você não vai jogá-lo fora, vai?

- Você acha que eu vou ter coragem de jogar a melhor torta de chocolate com morangos e chantilly que eu já comi na minha vida? Não mesmo.

- Que bom então. Porque eu estou com muita vontade de prová-lo e não estava a fim de ir atrás dele na lata de lixo.

- Falou a Grifinória sem coragem.

- Nem vem, Lily. Vai que você se irrita? A pessoa mais próxima de você seria euzinha. E Lice não escreveu porque ela estava muito ocupada se agarrando com o Frank. Você vai voltar a falar com o James?

- Estou pensando.

- Enquanto você pensa, abre o meu presente e o da sua mãe enquanto eu vou lá em baixo pegar uma faca, pratos e garfos para nós comermos esse bolo maravilhoso. – Ela foi em direção a porta e parou em frente a mesma. – Ah, eu adorei o porta-retrato com a nossa foto. Pode ter certeza que eu vou colocá-lo aqui no meu quarto para que todos vejam eu e minha melhor amiga. – Ela sorriu para mim e eu retribui. Voltei minha atenção para os presentes que faltavam.

Lene me deu um casaco novo e um par de all Star da Grifinória! Já minha mãe tinha mandando o dela junto com os dois meus amigos. Li primeiramente suas cartas e umas lágrimas escorreram. Como eu sinta falta de meus pais e dos meus amigos loucos e nerds. Lene apareceu e eu limpei rapidamente minhas lágrimas.

Enquanto ela tirava um pedaço da minha gloriosa torta de chocolate com morangos e chantilly, abri o presente dos meus pais. Era uma Iphone! Caramba! Eu queria isso desde que surgiu e agora tenho um!

_Nota mental: Esmagar meus pais de abraços assim que eu vê-los._

Peguei a caixa que era dos meus amigos. Era uma blusa oficial do Brasil de futebol, era toda amarela com detalhes em verde e tinha o nome do jogador "Kaká" nas costas.

Para mim, esse é o único jogador que presta (e o mais lindo também), mas quem sou eu para falar alguma coisa? Eu mal entendia de Quadribol e imaginem futebol. Tudo que eu sei que eu parava para ver os jogos porque meu amigo Léo gosta de ver e me obrigava ver junto com as meninas. Então, eu passava meu inútil tempo babando no Kaká. Pensando bem... O Kaká me lembra alguém. Franzi minha testa enquanto pensava em quem.

- Ai, não! – gemi de frustração quando percebi quem era.

- Que foi? Não gostou do presente? Isso é o que? Uma blusa de quê?

- Não foi o presente, foi um pensamento idiota que eu acabei de ter. Essa é uma camisa oficial do time de futebol brasileiro.

- E de acordo com esse papel é para você não esquecer suas raízes. – Lene me entregou um mini papel e eu reconheci a letra da Mayara.

- Como se eu fosse me esquecer, passei 5 anos da minha vida lá.

- Mas qual foi o pensamento idiota?

- Eu comparei meu jogador favorito de futebol com o Potter. – Gemi de frustração de novo.

- É isso mesmo que meus ouvidos ouviram? Você pensou no James e ainda o comparou com o seu jogador favorito? – Revirei os olhos.

- Lene não é o que você está pensando, sua mente poluída. Eu apenas tomei como um fato que eles têm semelhanças. E isso estragou a imagem de perfeição do meu jogador favorito. – Fiz beicinho.

- Para de ser dramática. Agora que estamos falando de James, me responde. Você vai voltar a falar com ele?

- Eu não sei.

- PELAS AS CALÇAS DE MERLIM, LILY! O garoto não está te pedindo pra pular de um penhasco! Ele só quer voltar a falar com você.

- Mas... Mas...

- Sem 'mas' Lily!

- Fala sério. Como vocês podem ter certeza que esse não é um joguinho do Potter? Não é como se ele não tivesse pegado ninguém por minha causa como ele disse da outra vez.

- Lily, ele é o James Potter. Claro que ele vai continuar pegando a outra metade de colégio. Mas isso não muda o fato dele ficar triste porque você ignora a existência dele. Você gostaria que um de nós te ignorasse? Eu? Dora? Remo? Até a Victoria que é doida mas vocês são amigas que se falam pouco?

- Não. – Admiti derrotada.

- Então para de achar que ele é um ser sem coração. Ele pode estragar corações de quase toda população feminina do colégio, já que a outra parte é com o Sirius. – Ela passou a mão na cabeça frustrada e parou para refletir sobre o que ela acabado de falar. Eu ri e ela me olhou feio. – Bem, não por muito tempo.

- Então alguém deixou de ser medrosa e ficou determinada? – Falei com um ar de 'sapeca'.

- Não mude de assunto, Lilian! A questão que apesar dele quebrar vários corações, ele tem sentimentos e ele definitivamente sente algo por você, além de atração física muito obvia.

- Você falou como se ele tivesse gostando de mim.

- O que provavelmente aconteça. Já que, se você parar de ser cabeça dura, vocês vão ser amigos e ele vai ver a garota maravilhosa que você é.

- Tá amarrado, Lene! Cruzes. – A olhei assustada. – Definitivamente eu não preciso dele gostando de mim. Como amigos está muito bom. – Ela revirou os olhos.

- Var voltar a falar, então?

- Se é para a alegria de todos e felicidade geral da nação, diga ao povo que eu volto a ser 'amiga' dele.

- Han? – Lene me olhou confusa e eu desatei a rir. – Você é louca. – Ela disse balançando a cabeça e se sentou em sua cama comendo mais um pedaço da minha torta.

- É que essa é uma frase histórica na história do Brasil. – Falei entre risadas.

- Ah, piadas nerds. Nunca vou entendê-las. Ainda mais se for de uma nação do outro lado do atlântico. – Ela olhou pro teto. – Merlim, porque de todos os oito bilhões de pessoas nesse mundo você teve que me dar uma amiga nerd?

- Cala a boca. – Falei e taquei uma almofada nela. Ela tirou o prato de sua frente para que a almofada não a tocasse.

- Minha torta, Lily. - Resmungou.

- Errado, MINHA torta. – Falei dando ênfase no 'minha'. Peguei finalmente um pedaço de torta e degustei. – Como essa torta é divina! – Falei e deu um gemido de prazer no final.

- Cuidado, não vá ter um orgasmo de prazer comendo a torta, Lily! – Dei língua para ela e voltei a comer divindade que era aquela torta. – Sabe, eu acho que você deveria dar uma resposta pro James. – Lene me olhava incerta.

Suspirei. Eu sei que devia uma resposta, mas eu não queria pensar nisso agora. Eu sei que ele fez maior esforço para me dar um presente digno no natal e que eu ficasse feliz o suficiente para não rasgar sua carta em mil pedacinhos, ou seja, acho que no minimo eu deveria agradecer o presente e dizer que eu estou disposta a voltar ser 'amiga' dele. Mas, neste exato momento, eu só quero degustar minha torta e ser feliz.

Isso não era pedir demais, era?

- Posso pelo menos terminar de comer minha torta em paz antes de fazer isso? - Falei e nem olhei em sua direção. Tenho certeza que ela estaria sorrindo ao ouvir isso.

- Com toda a certeza do mundo. – Lene disse e depois pegou uma caixa em forma de coração com vários chocolates dentro. Se querem saber, pelo olhar apaixonado em seu rosto, acho que aquela era a caixa de bombons enviada por Sirius.

* * *

**Respostas:**

**Maria Marauders Fernandes** - Você mora na Suíça? Que tudo! *-* Minha prima já morou aí por uns três ou quatro anos, eu queria muito ir aí passar as férias (eu sou uma pessoa muito fã de lugares frios), mas eu nunca tiive dinheiro suficiente na época. Mas agora ela voltou pro Brasil, então nem rola mais eu aí. Talvez um dia eu vá com alguém fazer turismo *-* EU SOU LOUCA POR CHOCOLATE SUÍÇO! Até hoje o ex-marido da minha prima que ainda mora lá quando vem ao Brasil me traz váaaaarias barras de chocolate. Eu fico o mês todo sorridente. É eu sou chocólatra. Bem, a Lily é uma cabeça dura, não acha? Eu sempre vejo ela como uma pessoa "difícil" de lidar em certas situações. É, eu adorei escrever essa parte da Lene! Awn, obrigada por tudo mesmo. Eu gosto muito de ler suas reviews. (:

**Mylle Malfoy P.W** - É, ela beijou sim! hahaha Muito bom né? Obrigada pela review e por sempre acompanhar a fic *-*

.

Apesar das minhas inseguranças quanto as pessoas gostaram da fic, todos tem insegurança né? Então eu não ficar igual uma boba aqui pedindo reviews! Eu estou disposta terminar essa fic porque eu gosto dela, ela é como meu bebê sabe? Então, mesmo que só uma pessoa fique até o final, eu vou terminá-la. Graças à Deus minhas ideias estão voltando e já tenho ideias para escrever uns 4 capítulos. Só falta minha vontade de escrever voltar e torcer para que minha faculdade não me encha de trabalhos. Fora que eu estou me dedicando ao curso de inglês porque eu quero avançar com a minha fluência. Eu estou no intermediário ainda, mas já percebi que eu estou melhorando bastante. É isso.

**Próximo capítulo: **

Um ponto de vista diferente. Marotos. Descobrindo sentimentos. E o começo de um plano.

.

Até o próximo capítulo,  
Evellyn.


	15. Uma conversa entre marotos

Hi guys!**  
**

Esse provavelmente vai ser o menor capítulo da fic. Não é porque eu estou sem criatividade ou tempo pouco tempo para escrever. É porque foi realmente necessário escrever essa parte para que vocês entendam algumas coisas futuramente e porque eu queria MUITO escrever um POV só do James. Então achei que essa era a oportunidade perfeita.

Espero que vocês gostem de ler um pouco do lado dos marotos.  
Boa leitura!

* * *

**Décimo quarto capítulo – Uma conversa entre marotos**

**POV James**

Vinte e cinco de dezembro, quase dez horas da noite. Eu e os marotos estamos no meu quarto. Almofadinhas está lendo aquele maldito manual desde que entramos aqui no quarto e Aluado está dando um de nerd, como sempre, lendo um livro. Com nada para fazer, estou brincando com meu pomo de ouro. Tá, o pomo de ouro da escola que eu peguei emprestado por tempo indeterminado.

Pelo menos, isso me distraía dos meus pensamentos sobre uma ruiva que estava brigada comigo. Não adiantava mentir para mim mesmo, eu sei que eu estava muito ansioso e impaciente pela a sua resposta da carta na qual eu enviei hoje de manhã cedo.

- Que barulho é esse? – Aluado perguntou finalmente tirando os olhos do seu livro.

- Eu sei lá. – Almofadinhas respondeu sem dar a mínima.

- Agora que ele só quer saber desse maldito manual. – Bufei.

- Cala a boca, Pontas. Não é todo dia que você consegue uma moto que voa.

Revirei os olhos e me levantei da cama. Aproximei-me da janela e vi que tinha duas corujas querendo entrar pela janela. Uma delas eu reconhecia, era da Marlene, e trazia uma caixa. Algo dentro de mim revirou. Será que a ruiva tinha lido minha carta? Eu estava ansioso por isso o dia todo, mas estava tentando me controlar.

Sem pensar duas vezes, abri a janela. A coruja que é da Marlene entrou e foi pousar do lado de Almofadinhas. Percebi sua testa franzir, ele deixou de lado aquele maldito manual e pegou a caixa que a coruja trazia. Ela levantou o vôo e foi embora.

- Ai. – Resmunguei.

Tinha esquecido a outra coruja, já que uma infeliz esperança tinha passado por mim e eu pensei que a coruja da Marlene podia ser para mim. A outra coruja estava tentando chamar minha atenção bicando minha mão. Ela estava com outra caixa parecida com a que o Almofadinhas recebeu.

Ela estendeu a perna impaciente assim que percebeu que tinha conseguido minha atenção. Peguei a caixa e a olhei com a testa franzida.

- É impressão minha ou vocês dois ganharam presentinhos menos eu?

- Para de ser invejoso, Aluado. – Almofadinhas reclamou enquanto lia uma carta. Aluado tacou um tênis em Almofadinhas e eu ri. – É da Lily, Pontas. – Ele disse me olhando.

- Hm. – Murmurei enquanto me sentava na minha cama.

- Se eu fosse você, eu abria essa caixa logo. Ia acabar com a sua agonia. – Almofadinhas disse dando um sorriso maroto para mim.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Abre logo, Pontas. Essa caixa é da Lily de acordo com a carta que a própria escreveu. – Aluado falou enquanto terminava de ler a carta que a Lily que ele tinha roubado da mão de Sirius. Ele estava muito ocupado comendo um pedaço de torta.

Espera aí, torta?

- Ela realmente te mandou um pedaço de torta? – Deixei a caixinha na cama e peguei a carta da mão do Aluado.

- CARA, ESSA TORTA É DIVINA! Valeu à pena ter escrito aquilo. – Ignorei seu comentário e comecei a ler a carta.

"_Oi, Sirius. É a Lilian._

_Eu li a carta do seu amigo e resolvi te mandar esse humilde pedaço de torta. Não se acostume, acho que o espírito natalino me pegou. Ou talvez seja apenas o vinho que bebi hoje à tarde com a Lene e a Dora. Lene está mandando um 'oi' e disse para não maltratar a coruja dela. Eu tive que mandar pela a coruja dela porque a minha eu estou usando para mandar algo para seu amigo._

_Acho que é isso. Faça um bom proveito da torta. Ela é divina, não acha?_

_Lilian Evans."_

Larguei a carta em cima da cama improvisada do Almofadinhas no meu quarto. Olhei para a caixa em minha cama como se ela fosse uma bomba. Ela poderia ter realmente botado algo ali para se vingar de mim. Se ela quisesse apenas falar, ela teria mandado apenas uma carta, certo? E depois daquelas azarações que ela me mandou, eu espero tudo da ruiva.

- Não acredito que você está com medo de uma caixinha, Pontas. – Aluado comentou e depois bufou. Almofadinhas ainda estava entretido com o seu pedaço de torta. Dei um tapa em sua cabeça.

- Que é? Não posso comer em paz não?

- O que você acha?

- Sobre?

- A caixa, idiota. Será que ela mandou algo para se vingar de mim ou qualquer coisa parecida? – Falei com uma voz vacilante.

- Desde quando você virou uma menina, Pontas? – Almofadinhas ergueu uma sombracelha para mim.

- Se você não é homem o suficiente para isso, eu faço por você. – Aluado comentou e pegou a caixa. Tirou uma carta de dentro e cutucou algo com o dedo, o levando logo em seguida para a boca. – Cara, essa torta tem um gosto bom mesmo.

- Ela me mandou um pedaço de torta também? – Falei sorrindo.

- Cara, se eu não te conhecesse, eu diria que você está gostando da ruiva. – Almofadinhas comentou despreocupado olhando de novo o manual da sua nova moto.

- Eu tenho quase certeza disso. – Aluado falou sorrindo para mim. Almofadinhas levantou a cabeça e ficou olhando de mim para o Aluado.

- Eu não estou gostando de ninguém. – Comentei e fui tirar o meu pedaço de torta da mão do Aluado.

- Ei, devolve a torta, prometo deixar alguma coisa pra você. – Aluado reclamou pegando a caixinha da minha mão. Instantaneamente minha outra mão foi para o bolso da minha calça de moletom onde estava minha varinha. – Calminha aí, Pontas. Você não acha mais produtivo ler a carta da Lily do que me azarar por um pedaço de torta?

Suspirei e assenti com a cabeça. Peguei a carta. Sentei na cama e fiquei com medo de abri-la. Mas se ela me mandou um pedaço da sua torta favorita para mim, já era alguma coisa. _Eu acho. _Então acho que a barra estava limpa.

"_Potter, sou eu, a Lilian._

_Sou ser sincera com você. Não sei se devo dar credibilidade para a história que você me contou apesar de fazer muito sentido. Mas conversando com a Lene, percebi que eu poderia confiar um pouco em você. Não fique alegrezinho. Eu vou voltar a falar com você, mas sabia que no primeiro deslize voltamos para o estado de Lily-ignora-a-existência-do-Potter. _

_Então, eu acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas. Desculpa por te ignorar sem querer te ouvir e desculpa por te azarar. E como eu não comprei nada pra você de natal, te mandei esse enorme pedaço da minha torta._

_Ah, sobre isso. Obrigada! Eu realmente queria muito essa torta. E... Eu nem quero imaginar o que você fez exatamente para consegui-la. Sério. Porque isso deve envolver minha mãe e não quero nem saber o que ela deve estar pensando. _

_Enfim,  
Feliz Natal Potter."_

- Não te disse? Ele está gostando dela. – Aluado comentou.

- Eu não estou gostando de ninguém.

- Então porque você está sorrindo torto para uma carta? – Ele apontou levantando um sombracelha.

- Porque eu estou feliz que ela percebeu que eu não estava me aproveitando dela e voltou a falar comigo?

- E porque você se importou tanto? A ponto de ficar um pouco triste e buscar a torta favorita dela do outro lado do oceano?

- Porque ela é minha amiga?

- SEU FILHO DE UMA... CARALHO, VOCÊ GOSTA DELA. – Almofadinhas se levantou gritando do chão.

- Eu já disse que não gosto dela. – Falei irritado.

- SEU IDIOTA. VOCÊ LEU A CARTA SORRINDO, FICOU TRISTE PORQUE ELA NÃO FALAVA MAIS COM VOCÊ, CONSEGUIU A TORTA FAVORITA DELA E AINDA FICOU O DIA TODO IMPACIENTE PARA A RESPOSTA DA CARTA! COMO EU NÃO TINHA PERCEBIDO ISSO ANTES? – Almofadinhas continuava gritando.

- Eu não estava impaciente. – Falei incerto. Eu só estava um pouco ansioso, mas isso não queria dizer nada.

Queria?

- Nós não somos burros, Pontas. Nós sabemos quando um de nós está gostando de alguém. Veja o Almofadinhas, não para de falar na Lene desde que eu cheguei aqui e fica com um sorriso bobo quando toca no assunto de ela ter dado um beijo nele.

- EI! EU NÃO FICO FEITO BOBO!

-Claro. – Aluado falou sarcasticamente.

- E você, Aluadinho? Fica se derretendo pela a Dora, mas não é homem o suficiente para chegar nela.

- Almofadinhas, você sabe muito bem que isso não tem nada a ver com ser ou deixar de ser homem o suficiente. Você sabe muito bem que eu não posso ter um relacionamento com nenhuma garota.

- Porque você é burro. – Almofadinhas falou e bufou.

- Burro nada! Seja um lobisomem e depois você terá algum direito de falar qualquer coisa sobre isso comigo.

- Será que vocês podem parar de brigar? Perceberam o que vocês estão fazendo? Brigando por causa de garotas! GAROTAS!

- Cara, onde nós fomos parar? – Almofadinhas me olhava atônico passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Isso se chama amadurecimento e amor. – Aluado falou dando de ombros.

- Eu nunca pensei que falaria isso, mas... Nós estamos deixando de querer pegar todas para ficar com uma. – Falei pensativo.

- Vocês vírgula! Eu nunca quis pegar todas. – Aluado protestou.

- Porque você fica o tempo todo se martirizando. – Falei impaciente.

- Espera aí, Pontas. Você se incluiu na frase quando disse que queria ficar com uma só?

- Eu... Acho que sim. – Falei derrotado. Eu tinha acabado de perceber no meio daquela briga toda que de certa forma a ruiva mexia mesmo comigo. E não era só porque eu queria apenas pegar ela. Eu queria ficar com ela mais de uma vez. E James Potter NUNCA queria uma garota mais de uma vez, a não ser que ela beijasse muito bem ou fosse muito gostosa.

- Eu falei. – Aluado murmurou. Odeio quando ele dá um de sabichão e acerta.

- Meu caro Pontas. Nós, os mais gatos e gostosos de toda a Hogwarts, temos nossos corações finalmente fisgados por garotas. – Almofadinhas tinha se levantado e estava do meu lado sorrindo. – Sabe isso parece tão patético. Nunca pensei em falar isso toda a minha vida.

- Cara, e agora?

- E agora? Conquista-a. – Aluado falou.

- Muito fácil de falar, Aluado. – Revirei os olhos. – Mas não sei se você percebeu, eu acabei de voltar a falar com ela. No mínimo, eu tenho que ser amigo dela.

- E tentar não estragar as coisas. – Completou Aluado.

- E nós precisamos conversar sobre uma coisa. – Almofadinhas comentou. - Eu estava pensando em umas coisas.

- E você pensa, Almofadinhas? – Ele me tacou um travesseiro e eu me desviei.

- Sério, Pontas. Eu estava pensando na Lene.

- Tinha que ser. – Falei revirando os olhos. Ele me mandou um olhar feio.

- Sem interrupções, por favor? – Assenti com a cabeça. – Obrigado. Agora, alguém de nós tem que ser homem aqui e ficar com a garota. Aluado fica só te martirizando e você está na fase de aceitação, o que é uma coisa horrível, já que você quer continuar sendo "O cara" de Hogwarts e seu coração não deixa.

- Que gay, cara. Parece até o Aluado.

- Ei. – Ele me olhou indignado.

- Ué, você que é o cara com coração, não a gente. – Falei dando de ombros.

- Será que eu posso prosseguir com o meu discurso?

- Continue, cachorrinho carente de atenção.

- Cala a boca, seu veado.

- É cervo, seu cachorro!

- Vocês podem parar de brigar como crianças? – Aluado perguntou entediado.

- Então – Almofadinhas me mandou um olhar feio e eu mandei um sorriso zombeteiro – enquanto você fica na sua fase de aceitação. Eu resolvi tomar uma atitude. – Seus olhos brilharam.

- Claro que resolveu, logo depois da Marlene ter sido o macho alfa da relação. – Aluado comentou rindo marotamente.

- Até você cara? – Almofadinhas reclamou.

- Quem mandou ficar em fase de aceitação por anos? Talvez o Pontas tenha mais sorte com você.

- Minha fase de aceitação foi meses. Antes eu só ignorava porque eu preferia pegar todas. E eu ainda me surpreendo por não querer mais. – Ele franziu a testa. – Enfim, eu preciso surpreender a Lene.

- E o que você tem em mente? – Perguntei.

- Bem... Acho que precisaremos de Dora. O que acha, Aluado? - Almofadinhas comentou dando um sorriso zombeteiro e Aluado revirou os olhos.

- E pra quê você precisa dela? – Perguntei de novo.

- Para meu excelente plano que para funcionar precisa dela. É o seguinte...

* * *

Gostaram desse POV? Eu estava pensando futuramente ter algum POV do James novamente. Um ou outro, não muitos porque o POV da Lily é o foco da fic. Eu já estou escrevendo a volta da Lily pro Brasil. Eu estou pensando em fazer um ou dois capítulos dela aqui, o que acham? Queria contar um pouco da onde ela vive, os amigos que ela deixou para "trás", um pouco da família e as saídas dela nas férias.

Eu fiquei muito animada com a reviews de vocês! Continuem comentando e continuem me fazendo feliz! *-*

**Respostas: **

**Maria Marauders Fernandes** - Eu também teria sempre chocolate em casa se eu morasse na Suíça. Aqui no Brasil, eu sempre dou um jeito de comer chocolate, mas eu tenho me controlado para não engordar. É, a Vick é a minha personagem 'louca' da fic. É, muito fofo né? O James agora está experimentando um lado que ele não sabia que existia nele, não no lado gostar de alguém, já que ele faria qualquer coisa para deixar os amigos de felizes. É, a fic também é para o escritor, mas uma vez eu li em algum lugar (acho que foi até a própria J.K. Rowling, mas não tenho certeza) dizendo que uma história só se torna viva se alguém a ler, menos que for uma única pessoa.

**Mila Pink** - Wow! Três reviews! Ah, adorei você! hahaha Gostou do Lestrange né? É um dos meus atores favoritos e ele é um gato, sem mas. Sua última review foi no capítulo 8, então não sei se você vai ler minha resposta logo, mas de qualquer forma, espero que você esteja gostando da fic e do resto dos capítulos! Vou ficar esperando suas reviews ;D

**Mylle Malfoy P. W** - Awn, que bom ler isso! *-* Eu também procuro fics sobre James e Lily e agora é meio difícil encontrar uma longa (ou pelo menos mais de um capítulo porque as pessoas estão fazendo muito one shot) fic, que seja boa e que as autoras não larguem no meio. Eu to passando a ler fics completas e mais antigas, o ruim é que eu gosto de ler muito rápido, então acabo rapidinho. E se eu tentar ler devagar, eu perco a vontade de ler... vai entender. James é um fofo né? Apesar ser um pouco idiota e ter um ego enorme, ele é uma boa pessoa e fofo *-*

**Iasmin** - Uma leitora apareceu, awn! Minha mãe diz que quando uma pessoa é de um jeito, normalmente atrai pessoas do mesmo jeito. Já percebi que um monte de leitores são preguiçosos e eu sou uma pessoa que esbanja preguiça. haha Antigamente eu só lia também e nem comentava, mas eu percebi o quanto isso é importante pro autor, então eu passei a fazer um esforço e escrever. Agora que eu comecei a escrever fics, eu sempre deixo uma review, se eu não deixar é porque eu não tive tempo de deixar e depois esqueci. Eu prometo que vou até o fim, pode deixar! ;)

**Katrini** - Você foi o Guest que deixou uma review anteriormente? Parece que sim e espero que sim, hahaha. Leitora nova, êeee! \o/ Como eu acho que você escreveu as duas reviews, eu vou respondê-las juntas. UAU. Você leu tudo em um dia? Isso mesmo? ahahaha Parece eu! Eu sou assim: leio muito rápido. Então eu acabo de ler uma fic rapidinho, é ruim e bom ao mesmo tempo. Eu 'mudei' um pouco da personalidade da Lily porque eu acho que se ela ficou amiga dos marotos e se casou com o James, ela não era 'totalmente' certinha. Ela é mandona, mas como ela está em um lugar novo e com novas pessoas, ela meio que tentou deixar isso de lado. Como também outras coisas, mas ainda deixei bastante coisas da personalidade da Lily porque eu acho que ela é uma pessoa que bate de frente, que se impõe, corre atrás e etc. Tomara que eu tenha deixado claro isso. Normalmente eu posto as quartas e aos sábados. Isso só vai mudar SE eu tiver problemas para escrever novos capítulos, mas por enquanto está tudo normal. Aguarde e verá o que o Sirius vai aprontar. ;) Até o próximo capítulo!

.

Até o próximo capítulo,  
Evellyn.


	16. A surpresa

Oi! Está aí mais um capítulo. Gostei de saber que vocês gostaram de ler o lado do James. Estou pensando quando que eu vou fazer mais um capítulo sobre ele. Talvez só no sétimo ano.

Enfim, boa leitura!

* * *

**Décimo quinto capítulo – A surpresa**

Definitivamente esse é a melhor semana de recesso que eu tenho desde que eu e Petúnia éramos amigas! Tudo bem que eu já passei alguns dias na casa dos meus amigos lá do Brasil, mas nós somos comportados, não fazíamos besteiras. E estou com a MARLENE, essa menina é digna de ser uma marota.

Fora que a família dela é super divertida. Dava para perceber da onde a Lene tinha puxado tanta molecagem... _Tal mãe, tal filha._ O pai dela também não fica de fora, apesar de várias vezes Dona Morgana dizer que ele se comportava. Lene falou que comparava seu pai ao Remo... Comportado e nerd, mas maroto.

Todo dia no finalzinho da tarde, Lene, Dona Morgana e eu, nós juntávamos em frente à lareira com nossas canecas com chocolate quente para ficarmos conversando. A mãe da Lene sempre contava várias coisas sobre sua época em Hogwarts, como era o namoro dela com o pai da Lene e coisas totalmente constrangedoras. Lene sempre saia correndo nessas horas fingindo que ia vomitar.

Quando o Sr. Felix conseguia chegar em casa cedo, ele se juntava ao nosso momento de final de tarde. Era reconfortante conversar com eles e eles me tratavam muito bem. Lene comentou que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles iam me considerar sua segunda filha como a Dora, já que ela pretende me seqüestrar sempre que houvesse uma brecha.

Sinceramente? Eu estava disposta para a ser seqüestrada. Melhor eu me divertir aqui do que ficar no Brasil com as _adoráveis_ companhias de Petúnia e Válter. Coitados dos meus pais, eles iriam acabar ficando com ciúmes dos pais da Lene.

Agora vocês devem estar realmente curiosos para saber o que nós aprontamos a semana inteira, não é?

Bem, naquela noite depois de comer minha torta inteira com Lene, mandamos dois pedaços (tínhamos já separado antes de acabar com aquela divindade de torta) para o Sirius (sim, eu fiz a bondade de mandar um pedaço para ele porque ele pediu) e um para o Potter.

Sim, Potter. Eu mandei uma carta falando que o desculpava e mandei um pedaço de torta porque eu não tinha comprado nada pra ele. Infelizmente eu tinha que admitir que Lene estivesse certa por me chamar de idiota por não ter comprado um presente para o menino. Mas me entendam... Eu não sabia da história completa. Eu sei que foi por puro orgulho, burrice, idiotice, qualquer nome que você queira dar. O importante é que eu o desculpei.

Então, depois de acabarmos com a torta inteira, nem tivemos disposição para o jantar. O pai da Lene apareceu um pouco depois trazendo um Iphone novinho para ela. Você tinha que ver a animação da pessoa. Ela pulou na cama e pulou em cima do pai o abraçando. Ela parecia mais uma menina de dez anos e não uma garota de dezessete anos.

Ela pirou mais ainda quando soube que eu tinha ganhado um Iphone igualzinho. Ficamos o resto da noite mexendo no nosso mais novo brinquedinho. Eu ensinei tudo que ela podia fazer no Iphone dela. Comprei algumas músicas que ela tinha gostado no iTunes e iWitches. iWitches é um iTunes de músicas bruxas. Algum bruxo nascido trouxa ou muito louco que gosta de coisas trouxas inventou isso para quem queria ter músicas bruxas no celular.

Preciso realmente dizer que a Lene ficou de queixo caído? Pelo menos ela tinha dinheiro para gastar porque a conta dela ia vir muito preta, se é que me entendem. Transferi meu chip e meu cartão de memória para meu novo lindo e maravilhoso celular. Mandei uma mensagem para a mamãe a agradecendo de todas as formas possíveis que eu lembrava.

Pra quê eu estou falando tudo isso se isso não é nada de aprontar ou coisa assim? Já que seria uma reação a La Marlene?

Lene descobriu como se usava o despertador e que você poderia escolher a música que quisesse para tocar. Agora imaginem uma semana inteira sendo acordada por alguma música eletrônica trouxa. E não era a mesma música todo dia. Era UMA diferente por dia.

Como eu sou uma pessoa matinal, eu acordava numa boa rindo. Lene já levantava da cama dançando e pulando na cama. Ela estava realmente animada e eu tinha a impressão que o fato de ela dormir todo dia com a camisa que o Sirius deu tem interferência nisso.

Até a Dona Morgana foi atingida pela a 'magia' do Iphone. Ela fez o Sr. Félix comprar um para ela também. E como eu sou uma ótima bruxa professora de como se usar um Iphone, eu fui ensiná-la. Daqui a pouco eu abria uma escola "Curso para usos de Iphone, Internet e Computadores".

_Eu poderia ficar rica, sabiam?_

Dona Morgana adorou a 'magia' das mensagens de texto. Ela não ia mais atrás da gente para nos chamar para almoçar, lanchar ou jantar. Tudo era por SMS. Até para reclamar com a Lene que o quarto estava muito bagunçado, ela mandava por SMS. Ela só não fez o Sr. Felix comprar um para ele porque a rede de celulares não pegava no Ministério. Lene disse que é porque o Ministério é cheio de feitiços de proteção além de ser subterrâneo.

No geral ficávamos trocando cartas com a Dora e Alice. Mais com a Dora, já que Alice estava passando a semana na casa do Frank e não queríamos os atrapalhar. Além de assar marshmallows, fazer competições de quem fazia os maiores e mais engraçados bonecos de neve, guerra de bolas de neve, ir no 'centro' do vilarejo onde a casa ficava, paquerar os meninos bonitos (ela podia estar perdidamente apaixonada pelo Sirius, mas não perdia a oportunidade de mandar olhares e 'tchauzinhos' para os meninos; sua desculpa era que ela tinha que aproveitar enquanto era solteira), ela apertava a campainha das casas e saia correndo rindo, jogava bolas de neve nas pessoas na rua sem elas percebem quem tinha mandado e por fim... Patinar no gelo.

_Olhe, é uma sorte eu estar viva ainda porque eu sou um desastre! _

Lene tentava sempre me ensinar, mas eu nunca conseguia. Sempre acabava caindo com novos hematomas roxos e uma melhor amiga gargalhando da sua cara. Talvez quando eu volte para Hogwarts me perguntem se eu tentei me matar durante as férias por conta dos hematomas.

Os dias passaram tão rápido que eu nem percebi que já tinha chegado o dia trinta e um de dezembro. Véspera de ano novo! E daqui dois dias estaremos indo para Hogwarts novamente.

Eu tinha acabado de acordar, mas ainda estava na cama de olhos fechados. Eu adorava esse friozinho na manhã abafado pelo calor do edredom me cobrindo. Era algo totalmente normal e mágico no meu ponto de vista.

Não muito tempo depois, uma música dançante começa a tocar super alto. Começo a rir. Eu iria sentir a falta disso em Hogwarts. Não que Lene não tenha pensado em fazer isso lá, mas Alice e a Kyra a matariam. Sono naquela escola era sagrado e eu concordava com isso.

Lene levantou a cabeça do travesseiro sorrindo e balando com a música. Ela sentou na cama e desligou a música.

- Bom dia, Lily. – Ela inventou esse apelido para mim.

- Bom dia, Lene.

- Pronta para o último dia do ano? – Ela falou quicando sentada na cama.

- Eu acho que sim.

- Você acha? Tem que ter certeza. ÚLTIMO DIA DO ANO LILY!

- E como é o último dia do ano e eu sou uma mãe muito boa, café da manhã na cama! – Dona Morgana apareceu na porta segurando uma bandeja com o nosso café da manhã.

- Já te falei que você é a melhor mãe do mundo? – Lene comentou sorrindo e pegando uma torrada da bandeja.

- Claro que já. Eu sou a mãe perfeita. – Ela piscou para Lene e saiu.

- O que você quer fazer hoje? – Lene comentou.

- Eu não sei. Você que é escolhe as coisas.

- Aé, esqueci. Você é muito certinha para pensar numa forma de diversão. – Revirei os olhos.

- Só nada de patinar no gelo. Eu quero entrar o ano novo sã e salva.

- Então vamos jogar um pouco de Snap Explosivo, está tão quentinho aqui no quarto.

- Pode ser.

E foi o que fizemos, depois do nosso café da manhã, ficamos a manhã toda de pijamas jogando Snap explosivo. Era bem legal jogar com a Lene ouvindo música alta. Logo depois de almoçar, fomos ao 'centro' do vilarejo comprar besteiras para comer. Como era um vilarejo trouxa, eu fiquei responsável por escolher as melhores comidas.

Hoje à noite na virada do ano, eu e Lene tínhamos combinado durante a semana de virar a noite. E de acordo com um senhor que a gente conheceu em uma de nossas idas, ele disse que no ano novo tinha um pequeno show de fogos de artifícios. Lene comentou comigo que provavelmente nada era comparável com os fogos vendidos na Zonko's.

Por conta disso que nós fomos comprar tudo que eu considerava não saudável a uma refeição trouxa, ou seja, batata-frita, cachorro quente, pipoca, hambúrguer, refrigerante, uma torta de chocolate, barras de chocolate, chicletes e por aí vai.

Como estava um tempo frio e tinha neve por todo o canto, o pai da Lene teve a brilhante idéia de fazer uma tenda no quintal para nós. De acordo com ele, essa tenda é exclusivamente para locais frios porque apesar de ser aberta, o vento gelado não 'entra' por conta de um feitiço.

O pai da Lene tinha feito mistério de onde teria conseguido a tenda. E ele ainda tinha dado a idéia de passarmos a noite a fora no quintal, dando a entender que faria certas coisas com a Dona Morgana. Ugh.

No final da tarde, os pais de Lene foram montar a tenda para a gente enquanto nós íamos nos arrumar. A mãe da Lene fez questão de nos fazer colocar uma roupa tipo de festa. Ela tinha comprado, sem que nós soubéssemos, dois vestidos dourados.

O meu era todo em paetê dourado, com uma das mangas caída e era um pouco curto, um pouco acima da metade das minhas coxas. Mas como não ia ter mais ninguém além de mim e a Lene, eu relevei esse detalhe. Na parte da frente do vestido tinha uns paetês dourados mais escuros formando tipo listras.

Já o vestido da Lene era tomara-que-caia todo dourado e a parte do busto era todo trançado. Simples e sofisticado. Eu estava usando uma sandália preta toda trançada e a Lene usava uma sandália vermelha.

Eu não queria fazer nenhum penteado e nem queria ser maquiada, mas tendo a Lene como melhor amiga, tentá-la convencer disto é um total fracasso. Então, sofri com uma sessão de tortura _"vamos-ficar-lindas-amiga"_. Pelo menos, ela deixou meu cabelo solto, só levemente ondulado.

Agora a pergunta que não quer calar: PRA QUE TUDO ISSO? Só tinha eu e Marlene e mais ninguém. Mas a mãe da Lene comentou que ela sempre fazia isso no ano novo, tirando a parte do vestido de festa. A mãe da Lene disse que era porque ela queria entrar linda e 'poderosa' para arrasar mais um ano.

_Vai entender aquela mente maluca..._

Deram oito horas da noite e fomos lá pra fora. O quintal todo estava iluminado com balõezinhos dourados, com velas dentro, flutuantes. Havia uma tenda bem no meio com vários pufes coloridos, uma mini pista de dança no meio e uma mesa grande horizontalmente no canto cheio de comidas tipicamente trouxas e bruxas.

Corremos para dentro da tenda porque nós estávamos congelando somente com aqueles vestidos curtos. Graças a Merlim, o feitiço de aquecimento realmente fazia efeito.

- A gente não vai conseguir comer aquilo tudo. – Comentei com a Dona Morgana que estava terminando de colocar alguns bolinhos de abóbora em cima da mesa.

- Eu sei querida. – Ela piscou para mim. Eu e Lene trocamos olhares.

- Mamãe, você não está aprontando algo, está?

- Eu? Imagina. – Ela deu um sorriso inocente. – Lene pegue aqui meu Iphone e amplifique o som para que vocês possam dançar. E meninas, aproveitem! – Ela deu tapinhas nas nossas costas e foi em direção a casa.

- Dona Morgana! – Eu a chamei. Ela se virou e me olhou. – E as comidas? Elas não vão esfriar?

- Coloquei um feitiço nelas, querida. Tudo vai ficar quentinho e saboroso pelas próximas oito horas.

- Lene, sua mãe é maluca.

- Lily, nós temos uma festa exclusiva só para nós! Tem noção de quanto isso é legal? – Ela falou com os olhinhos brilhando. – Vem vamos tirar umas fotos nos nossos Iphones e colocar a música para agitar.

Tirar fotos ao modo trouxa não é nada comparado ao tirar ao modo bruxo, mas como tínhamos apenas os Iphones aqui com a gente, era o único jeito. Fizemos, leia-se Lene me obrigou, uma sessão de fotos.

Lene colocou uma música para tocar e amplificou o som. Era colocou a música Blow da Ke$ha. Ela de alguma forma tinha adorado as músicas da Ke$ha. Assim que o som começou um globo prateado apareceu acima da pista de dança mandando luzes prateadas que piscavam.

- Lily, me lembre de agradecer a minha mãe, um globo de discoteca bruxa! - Seus olhos brilharam novamente enquanto ela dava pulinhos.

Bem, deixe-me explicar a diferença entre o globo de discoteca bruxa e trouxa. A bruxa sempre aparece quando uma música começa a tocar e não precisa de energia para mandar as luzes piscando. Então, Lene começou a dançar na pista de dança.

- Vem, Lily.

- Você é louca. – Falei rindo dela.

- Anda, Lily. Você não vai me deixar sozinha aqui não é? – Ela fez beicinho.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, VOCÊS ESTÃO LINDAS!

Uma voz gritou fazendo Lene parar de dançar e olhar para algo atrás de mim. Sua boca formou-se em um pequeno "O". Ela desceu da pista e veio ficar do meu lado. Olhei para trás e vi Dora correndo até a gente com um macacão branco sem mangas. Seu cabelo estava solto e tinha voltado à rosa. Logo atrás dela tinha três vultos segurando garrafas.

- Caramba meninas! Essas roupas estão um arraso. Sua mãe é ótima, Lene. – Ela abraçou a mim e a Lene. Nós estávamos em estado de choque, nunca que iríamos imaginar que eles iriam aparecer assim do nada ali.

- Eu sei que ela é. – Lene murmurou ainda olhando para frente.

Agora dava para ver os meninos com mais clareza. Os três estavam de calça jeans e de tênis. Potter e Remo usavam um All star preto, enquanto Sirius usava um da Nike. Sirius estava com uma blusa pólo roxa, Potter estava com uma regata branca e usando por cima uma camisa social de mangas curtas pretas e Remo usava uma blusa de mangas curtas branca.

- Amiga, o que eu faço? – Lene me olhou desesperada e Sirius mantinha o olhar sobre ela.

- Lene, deixa rolar. Deixe que ele venha até você. – Falei a olhando.

- Sabem, você não devia se preocupar, Lene. – Dora piscou para Lene e olhou marotamente para mim.

- Boa noite, meninas. – Sirius falou conosco. Sorri para ele e Lene só o olhava.

- Ótimo. Agora vocês coloquem as bebidas ali e você vem comigo, Lily.

Dora comentou e saiu me puxando pela mão. Lene me olhou como se tivesse implorando para eu não deixar ela ali sozinha e Sirius sorriu para ela. Sirius mandou um feitiço de levitação que levou todas as bebidas para uma parte da mesa que estava vazia. Ele, Remo e a Dora eram os únicos que já tinham dezessete anos. Então eles já podiam fazer feitiços fora de Hogwarts.

- Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Perguntei a Dora que me levou a ponta da tenda onde tinha um monte de pufes.

- James, você podia parar de babar na Lily. – Dora repreendeu sorrindo. Olhei para Potter e ele estava corando.

**JAMES POTTER CORANDO? **Essa é nova.

- Ah, Oi, Lily.

- Só para não perder o costume, é Evans. – Falei sorrindo. – Oi Remo. – Dei um abraço nele.

- Você sabe que eu nem devia te abraçar né?

- Por quê? - Me afastei para olhá-lo.

- Alguém se esqueceu de mandar um pedaço de torta pra mim, aí eu fiquei de água na boca. – Ele cruzou os braços e fez biquinho.

- Ficou de água na boca? Você estava com um dos dois no natal? Pensei que você iria passar em casa.

- Então quer dizer que você iria me esconder o fato que mandou pedaços de torta para meus melhores amigos e não mandou um para mim? – Ele ergueu uma sombracelha.

- Se isso te deixa melhor, Evans, ele comeu mais da metade da minha torta.

- Ei, o pedaço de torta era dele. – Falei dando um tapa no Remo que riu.

- É para a senhorita aprender a mandar pedaços de torta para mim também. – O olhei divertida.

Fiquei olhando para a Lene, ela estava conversando com o Sirius e os dois pareciam estar segurando sorrisos no rosto.

- Afinal, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Isso tudo foi idéia do Sirius de surpreender a Lene. – Dora comentou animada.

- Como é que é?

- Vou explicar do começo. Mas acho melhor você se sentar. – Potter falou. Sentamos nos pufes. – No dia de natal, o Almofadinhas apareceu lá em casa numa moto voadora com uma mala enorme dizendo que tinha fugido de casa.

- Ele o quê? – Perguntei assustada.

- É, ele fugiu de casa. Você não conhece a nossa família, Lily. Eles são tão cheios de si, com essa coisa de puro-sangue e honrar a Sonserina. Foi uma decepção para a mãe de Sirius quando ele foi para Grifinória. E desde então ele tem se rebelado, pelo menos pra mim, não é estranho ele ter fugido, eu faria o mesmo. – Ela deu de ombros.

- Mas onde ele está morando agora? – Perguntei preocupada.

- Na minha casa. Assim que ele apareceu lá em casa falando que tinha fugido e que precisava de uns dias na minha casa enquanto não encontrava um lugar para ficar, minha mãe, que o considera como um filho, falou que não ia o deixar ir a nenhum lugar e o simplesmente o adotou.

- Sua mãe foi muito boa em fazer isso. – Comentei surpresa.

- Então, eu entro nessa parte. O Pontas me mandou uma carta avisando do que tinha acontecido e eu rapidamente fui para a casa dele. Enquanto a mãe do Pontas estava ajeitando o quarto de hóspedes para o Almofadinhas, ficamos no quarto do Pontas. Ou seja, durante o dia de natal e o dia seguinte. Por isso que eu sei da torta.

- Se eu soubesse, eu teria mandado um pedaço maior.

- Tudo bem, Lily. Você fica me devendo uma. – Ele sorriu marotamente para mim.

- Ai, meu Merlim.

- Então, continuando a história... Enquanto estávamos conversando, conversa vai, conversa vem e o Almofadinhas depois de ficar o dia todo falando na Lene, decidiu tomar alguma atitude e surpreender ela. – Potter falou.

- Como a Lene soltou na carta que eu passei o natal com vocês, ele veio falar comigo para saber onde vocês estavam. Aí, eu mais os marotos e mais os pais da Lene bolamos tudo isso para o Sirius tomar vergonha na cara e tomar um atitude. – Dora sorriu.

- UAU. Isso que é amor. – Comentei.

- É, depois de vários anos em negação. – Remo comentou.

- Mas era por uma boa causa.

- Pegar metade da população feminina de Hogwarts não é uma boa causa, Potter. – Comentei olhando feio para ele.

- Claro que é. É uma ótima opção de curtir a vida, além de ter muitas vantagens maravilhosas. – Ele me deu um sorriso malicioso e eu bufei.

- Muito obrigada pelas ótimas imagens que você me fez imaginar. – Dei um tapa no seu braço e ele riu. – É sério, Potter. – Meu tom de voz aumentou um pouco. – Isso não é uma boa causa.  
E fala sério, tem tantas opções melhores de se curtir a vida. Mas... – Dei um sorriso sarcástico. – Eu me lembro que é você que está falando isso. Nada que venha de um asno, vale a pena ser levado a sério. – Ele fechou a cara me olhando.

- Como é bom ver que as coisas voltaram ao normal. – Dora comentou suspirando e dando um pequeno sorriso para nós.

- Se vocês ao menos parassem de brigar, seria melhor. – Remo comentou.

- Aí, não seríamos Lilian Evans e James Potter. – Potter comentou com um sorrisinho torto. Revirei os olhos.

- Ainda bem que você sabe. – Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando comentei isso.

_Meu Merlim, ele nunca tira esse sorriso da cara?_

- O que é isso na sua mão, Lily? Ele tá piscando.

- Minha mão? Piscando? – Olhei para minha mão e vi o Iphone. Tinha esquecido que ainda o segurava. Olhei para ver o que estava piscando. Uma mensagem nova... Será que é a minha mãe?

"_Lily, eu acho que ele vai me beijar!  
Ele que fez toda essa 'festa' pra mim! *surtando*  
Só não saio dando pulinhos porque ele me acharia louca  
e desistiria de me beijar!"_

- AI MEU MERLIM! – Falei um pouco alto demais. Dora pegou meu Iphone para ler a mensagem. Coloquei minha mão dentro do meu vestido – Tira o olho Potter. – Falei ríspida porque o idiota estava olhando para onde minha mão estava. Tirei minha varinha. É, eu coloquei minha varinha no meio do decote do meu sutiã. Eu nunca ficava sem varinha, tudo é possível de acontecer.

- Pra que a varinha? – Remo perguntou com a testa enrugada.

- Accio Iphone! – O Iphone saiu da mão da Lene direto para minha mão. Ela me olhou confusa e eu mandei um tchauzinho. – É muito burra mesmo. De todos os momentos em que ela poderia utilizar o celular, ela vem me mandar uma mensagem no meio de uma conversa séria com o Sirius. – Reclamei.

- Do que você está falando? – Remo perguntou.

- Tecnologia trouxa. – Balancei o Iphone. – Podemos nos comunicar e ela estava me mandando uma mensagem.

- Ah! Meu pai já me falou disso. É tipo um mini texto que você envia desse treco e aparece no outro em um tempo pequeno por um preço. Então quem mandou isso – Dora apontou para meu Iphone – foi ela?

- Exato.

- Olha, olha, olha. – Dora falou animada apontando para frente. Sirius estava bem perto da Lene falando alguma coisa para ela. – Quem quer fazer a tradução do que eles estão falando?

- Eu topo ser o Almofadinhas. – Potter falou.

- Então, eu vou ser a Lene. – Dora disse.

- "Lene, você não sabe como eu estou me agüentando para não te agarrar aqui" – Potter falou tentando parecer com a voz de Sirius. Remo riu.

- "Sirius, me agarre. Não agüento mais ficar sem você"- Dora falou com uma voz mais fina. Eu gargalhei.

- "Eu quero você, Marlene. Quero arrancar seu vestido agora mesmo.".

- POTTER! – Reclamei.

- Que é? É bem a cara dele. – Potter tentou argumentar. – Além do mais é só uma brincadeira.

- Minha vez, calam-se. "Ô cachorrão, me pegue de jeito e arranque meu vestido".

- Dora. – Falei rindo e balançando a cabeça.

- "Aqui não, temos platéia. Um encontro as escuras mais tarde?"

- "Com o meu cachorrão? Claro".

- Vocês não prestam. – Remo comentou e riu.

- Bando de animais com hormônios a flor da pele. – Comentei risonha.

- Lily, é só uma brincadeira. Vai dizer que você nunca falou besteira? – Dora arqueou uma sombracelha.

- Na verdade, não. Eu sou pura dessas coisas. Meus hormônios são quietinhos.

- Por pouco tempo, minha amiga. Por pouco tempo. – Dora deu palmadinhas nas minhas costas.

- Às vezes eu esqueço que você é tão santa, Lily. – Remo comentou.

- Você falando assim, até parece que é um Potter ou um Black da vida. – Revidei.

- É, eu posso ser calmo e não pegar todas. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja santo. – Ele comentou dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Esse é um dos motivos que o faz ser um maroto. – Potter disse e piscou para mim. Revirei os olhos.

- Eles vão ser beijar! – Dora falou quicando no pufe.

Olhamos para frente e Sirius segurava o rosto da Lene com as mãos. Ele continuava falando algo e Lene sorria abertamente. Era tão lindo ver eles juntinhos. E então, Lene o puxou pela a camisa acabando com o espaço entre eles.

- WOW. – Gritei.

- ATÉ QUE FIM! – Dora gritou.

- PEGA ELA DE JEITO ALMOFADINHAS! – Potter gritou e eu bati em seu braço.

Sirius e Lene começaram a rir e pararam de se beijar. Eles olharam na nossa direção.

- SERÁ QUE EU NÃO TENHO O DIREITO DE BEIJAR A LENE EM PAZ? – Sirius gritou de volta.

- TÁ ESPERANDO O QUE PRA BEIJAR ELA DE NOVO? – Remo gritou.

Sirius balançou a cabeça e beijou a Lene. Era um beijo um tanto... _Apaixonado_.

- Awn! – Eu e Dora falamos juntas e sorrimos com a cena.

- Garotas. – Potter comentou balançando a cabeça.

- Desculpa, Sr. sem sentimentos! – Retruquei – Se nós, garotas, achamos lindo um casal beijando-se apaixonadamente.

- Quem disse que eu não tenho sentimentos, ruiva?

- Evans, Potter. E é o quê você demonstra. – Dei de ombros.

- Quer saber? Eu vou dançar. Melhor deixar esse casal brigar em paz. – Dora falou se levantando dos pufes. – E acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo, Remo. Além do mais, a comida nos espera. – Ela deu uma piscadela e Remo sorriu.

- Ei, não somos um casal! – Reclamei ficando vermelha. Não me pergunte por que eu fiquei vermelha, eu só fiquei!

- É, vou aceitar sua sugestão, Dora. – Remo se levantou e eles se afastaram.

- Quem sabe no futuro. – Potter sussurrou no meu ouvido. Me estremeci. Isso me dava um pouco de nervoso. Ele deu uma risada rouca.

- Argh! Só nos seus mais belos sonhos, Potter. – Falei praticamente cuspindo as palavras. Levantei e fui em direção a pista onde Dora dançava com o Remo.

_Eu, Lilian Evans, formando um casal com o Potter? NÃO MESMO! _

**.x.**

Abri meus olhos e a luz, que vinha não sei da onde, os fazia arder. Coloquei o edredom sobre a minha cabeça. Eu estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Minha cabeça latejava como se alguém a batesse bem fraquinho com um martelo. Como eu fui ficar com dor de cabeça? Eu quase nunca acordo com dor de cabeça.

- Bom dia, flor do dia. – Lene cantarolou. Tirei o edredom da cara e a olhei.

- Que horas são?- Falei grogue.

- Meio dia. – Ela disse sorrindo. Ela estava em sua cama pintando as unhas com um esmalte roxo.

- Meio dia? – Falei assustada sentando na cama.

_Eu nunca acordo tão tarde assim!_

– Ai, minha cabeça. – Reclamei.

- É, meio dia. E eu acho que você deveria dormir um pouco mais. Você só dormiu umas quatro horas e você está totalmente grogue. – Enruguei a testa. Sério? Quatro horas? Pareciam minutos.

- Mas, e você?- Perguntei bocejando.

- Ah, acordei agora a pouco. Estou muito animada para ficar dormindo. – Ela sorriu para mim.

_Se ela continuasse a sorrir tão abertamente desse jeito, o seu rosto iria se rasgar._

Sem pensar muito no que eu estava fazendo, rolei para o lado, me cobri com o edredom e voltei a dormi.

_~ Le sonho ~_

Eu estava de volta para a festa de ontem. Eu fazia uma aposta com o Sirius... Hmmm... Isso me parece tão familiar. Depois todo mundo começava a dançar, Sirius agarrava a Lene e os fogos começavam. Eu começava a dar pulinhos de felicidade e Potter que estava do meu lado sorria carinhosamente pra mim. Eu retribuí o sorriso.

Espera um instante aí, **EU FIZ O QUÊ?** Esse sonho já não está ficando normal.

Dora puxou Remo pela a camisa e eles começaram a se agarrar. Parecia que um iria comer o outro. Nossa! Ele é um lobisomem, ele pode comer minha amiga! Eu ia em direção a eles para separá-los, mas então mãos fortes seguraram minha cintura. Olhei para cima e vi Potter. E ele tinha chifres... Como os de cervos... Mas ele era um cervo de qualquer forma.

- Sabe, eu gosto de você mais assim. – Comentei.

_AI, MEU MERLIM! O QUE EU DO SONHO TÁ FALANDO?_

Potter sorriu para mim e eu ouvi um latido. Olhei para trás e vi Lene beijando um cachorro na boca. _Ai, eca! Que nojo. Ugh! _Então eu vi um uivo. Estremeci-me toda. O lobisomem vai comer minha amiga.

_Não posso deixar isso acontecer. Não posso, não posso. _

- Não precisa ficar com medo. Eles só estão brincando. – Potter sussurrou no meu ouvido. Olhei mais atentamente. Dora estava jogando um pedaço de galho e Remo-Lobo ia atrás buscar.

- Mas... Isso era melhor fazer com o Cão-Sirius e não com o Remo-Lobo.

- Eu sei. Mas o Cão-Sirius prefere carinho a brincar. – Potter me falou.

O olhei e ele continuava com os chifres. Eu sorri. Espera, eu sorri? Então ele se aproximou para me beijar, mas suas feições estavam mudando como se ele acabasse de tomar uma poção polissuco. Por um momento eu pensei que ele viraria corpo de Potter e cabeça de Amos, mas então a cabeça começou a se transformar novamente e virou a cabeça de Sev.

- Sev? – perguntei atordoada.

- Sim, Lily. Morcegos são bem melhores que cervos, não acha? Eu não tenho chifres que podem te machucar e gosto muito de você. – Então ele colou seus lábios no meu.

_~ The end ~_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_Plaft._

Gemi. Tinha acabado de cair da cama e caí de cara no chão. Gemi novamente. Acho que meu nariz deve estar com um hematoma porque ele está doendo muito. Girei para cima e fechei os olhos tentando afastar a dor. Mas logo a imagem do corpo do Potter com a cabeça do Sev apareceu e abri os olhos. Essa imagem me dava nervoso.

- Lily, tá tudo bem? – Lene tinha aberto a porta e me olhava atentamente. Ela parecia preocupada.

- Eu estou... Hmmmm... Legal. Caí da cama. Sonho ruim.

_Obrigada cérebro por não me deixar falar uma frase completa direito._

Olá, bem-vindo sarcasmo. Eu estava sentindo sua falta. Tá, definitivamente eu não estava bem. Depois de uns segundos percebi que Lene estava rindo da minha cara.

- Você vai ficar rindo ou vai ajudar a sua melhor amiga a se levantar do chão?

- Desculpe, Lily. – Ela segurou o riso e foi me ajudar a levantar. Após ficar de pé, peguei o edredom do chão e me sentei na cama. – O que foi isso, Lily?

- Sonho ruim. – Murmurei e encostei a cabeça sem ombro.

- Essa parte eu já entendi. O que eu estou querendo dizer é... O que exatamente você sonhou para cair no chão?

- Hmm. – Murmurei. Não sabia se contava ou não. Foi um sonho estranho. E sairia muito bizarro em palavras pela a minha boca, ainda mais se eu falasse "Hey, eu sonhei que você beijava o Sirius enquanto ele estava em forma de cachorro". – Ai, não. Sai, sai, sai, sai imagem do mal – dei tapinhas na minha cabeça – Ai, eca!

- Eu acho que você bateu a cabeça com muita força, Lily. Ou é ainda o efeito do whisky de fogo que você tomou ontem? – Ela ergueu uma sombracelha.

- Eu tomei o que? – Ergui a cabeça a olhando atentamente.

_~ Le flashback ~_

_- Você é muito santa, Lily. – Sirius falou com um sorriso de lado enquanto tomava um copo de Whisky de fogo._

_Lene e Sirius tinham terminado de se agarrar e agora eles tinha nos seguido para a pista de dança. Remo e Dora começaram a falar da mini tradução deles sobre o que eles estavam falando, resultando nessa discussão em que Sirius concorda que eu sou santa demais. _

_- Não sou santa. Ninguém é santo. Só porque eu gosto de ter o controle sobre a minha mente em vez de beber, não quer dizer que eu seja santa. – Retruquei impaciente._

_- Ah, Lilica – Dora disse e eu fechei a cara para o apelido medonho – Tá, Lily... Melhor?_

_- Muito._

_- Então... Você é muito purinha! Nem pensar em maldades você pensa._

_- Mas é só por que... Eu, han, eu... – O que eu poderia falar? Eu só não penso porque porque porque porque... Argh! Não tem por que! - Eu não preciso pensar em maldades, isso é uma coisa tão idiota. Meus hormônios não controlam minha mente. – Rebati._

_- Já reparou que você se controla demais, Lily? – Remo me perguntou._

_- E daí? – Minha irritação já estava bem grande nessa hora._

_- E daí que você não aproveita a vida mocinha. – Concluiu._

_- Aproveito sim._

_- Ruiva, eles estão certos._

_- Evans, Potter! E vocês estão errados. – Cruzei os braços fazendo birra._

_- Estamos? Então... Eu te proponho uma coisa: termine de beber essa garrafa de Whisky de Fogo. Está com menos da metade, não vai ser tão difícil assim. – Sirius concluiu dando um sorriso maroto. – Faz isso e nunca mais duvidaremos da sua capacidade de curtir a vida._

_Eu parei para pensar sobre isso um instante. Se eu bebesse, eles parariam de me importunar. Se eu não bebesse, teria que aturar eles a noite toda me importunando. Mas e se eu não conseguisse ter controle sobre mim mesma?_

_- Lene?_

_- Fala, Lily._

_- Se eu ficar doida, você não me deixa fazer merda?_

_- Com medinho de revelar suas vontades mais intimas, Lilizinha? – Sirius perguntou com um sorriso malicioso abraçando a Lene por trás._

_- Ah, controle seu homem. Senão vai ter assassinato hoje à noite e você vai ficar viúva antes de se casar. – Falei irritada olhando para minha melhor amiga._

_- Uuuuuh! Ela está irritadinha. – Sirius brincou. Mandei para ele meu olhar mais feio._

_- Tudo bem. Acho que eu consigo controlar os dois. – Lene me deu um sorriso._

_- Me passa essa garrafa logo. _

_- Dez sicles, Aluado. Eu falei que ela era orgulhosa e iria em frente. – Potter comentou com o Remo que ria balançando a cabeça._

_~ The end ~_

- Ei, Lily. Terra chamando Lilian Evans. – Lene estalava os dedos na frente do meu rosto.

- Ah, meu Merlim, me diz que eu não fiz merda? – A olhei suplicante.

- Ah... Resolveu sair da lua é? – Ela comentou com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

- Marlene Mckinnon! Me responde pelas cuecas de Merlim!

- Então você se lembra da aposta? Para a sua primeira vez bebendo Whisky de Fogo até que você não se saiu mal e você não fez nada que eu considere besteira.

- Mesmo?

Eu não podia ver, mas algo me dizia que meus olhos estavam brilhando. Porque vamos analisar com atenção a minha situação... Lene já é experiente em saber o que são besteiras de verdade, já que ela apronta e convive com os meninos mais tempo. Se ela não acha que eu fiz nada de mais, isso é um grande alivio.

- Sim... Só dançou como se o mundo fosse acabar no dia seguinte, ficou toda alegrizinha falando alto e dançando com todos, - ela chegou mais perto como se fosse confessar uma coisa – até dançou com o James por livre espontânea vontade – Ela se afastou rindo e minha boca se formou num pequeno "o" -, ficou me enchendo o saco e do Sirius dizendo que eu poderia pegar pulga – murmurei 'Ai Caramba!' – e dizendo pra nunca beijar o Sirius em forma de cachorro, mesmo que isso fosse um fetiche dele – Dei um tapinha na minha testa – e ele riu muito porque você sabia o que a palavra fetiche significava.

- Err... Bem. Eu não sou tão ingênua assim. – Falei corando.

- Essa é a minha lilizinha se revelando. – Ela apertou minhas bochechas e eu dei um tapa em um de seus braços. – Continuando... Eu me esqueci de mencionar a hora dos fogos. Quando ia dar meia noite você fez todo mundo fazer um desejo para dar sorte.

- Sério? – Perguntei nervosa.

- É. Você disse que sempre faz e queria que todos nós fizemos também porque da ultima vez deu certo. Mas não disse qual foi o pedido ou o que deu certo.

- Eu pedi um pouco de reviravoltas na minha vida. Mas reviravoltas boas... E olha onde eu vim parar: em Hogwarts! E conheci vocês. – Falei sorrindo.

- Awwwn! – Lene murmurou e me abraçou.

- Depois temos um momento cutie de amigas. Fala logo o resto do mico que eu fiz ontem.

- Ah, sim. Nós fizemos os pedidos e os fogos começaram. Eu beijei o Sirius. Remo abraçou a Dora e você pulou no James. – Ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Pode tirar esse sorrisinho daí, Dona Marlene. Eu estava alcoolizada e bem, nós somos amigos não é? Ele era pessoa mais próxima. – Falei me lembrando do motivo que eu dei a mim mesma ao fazer isso. Eu estava alcoolizada e queria pular abraçando em alguém como nos filmes. Fazer o quê se ele era o mais próximo.

- Se você diz... – Ela deu de ombros. – O importante é que todo mundo comemorou. Você também pulou em cima de nós.

- Viu? Não foi nada de mais. – Falei com um ar de "eu-sabia-que-estava-certa".

- Que seja. Mas seria legal se você...

- Não complete a frase. – Falei impaciente. - Você sabe que eu não ficaria com ele e ele é um galinha. – Ela suspirou.

- É, eu sei que você nunca ficaria com ele, mas... Se o Sirius teve jeito porque ele não teria?

- Porque o Sirius é apaixonado por você há anos e eu sou só um desafio pro Potter?

- Ah, bem. Esqueça o que eu disse. Voltando: Depois de comemorarmos você foi atormentar a Dora e o Remo dizendo que eles eram um casal perfeito e que eles deviam ir pelo mesmo caminho que eu e Sirius.

- Ops. – Falei sorrindo.

- E devo dizer que isso incomodou Remo, apesar de a Dora ficar um pouco triste por todas as negações dele. Um pouco mais tarde ficamos conversando vendo o sol amanhecer e você falou um monte de besteiras. Ficou falando do Brasil, de tudo que você queria ter feito com a maioria das meninas e meninos do seu colégio e que queria revolucionar mostrando que os nerds são o poder.

- Qual é a parte de não me deixar fazer besteira você não entendeu? – Perguntei irritada.

Que a verdade seja dita: eu sempre quis fazer uma baderna contra metade do meu antigo colégio. Eu já não agüentava Petúnia brigando comigo em casa, não precisava ser motivo de brincadeiras e zuações no colégio também.

Se eu não tivesse vindo para Hogwarts, é o que eu teria feito. Eu tentaria mostrar que os nerds são pessoas legais e que podem ser pessoas lindas. E é verdade. Eu não sou a beleza em pessoa, mas tenho alguns atrativos. Tipo, meu cabelo ruivo e meus olhos verdes. Se eu me arrumar bem, eu fico apresentável. E meus amigos também e metade dos nerds de lá. Tirando alguns que era impossível de dar um jeito. Fora os outros que nem eram nerds, mas eram ignorados por algum motivo.

Como eu já disse antes, eu era tipo a líder dos nerds, dos excluídos e indefesos. Os professores de lá têm orgulho de mim e eu sou para eles uma aluna modelo. Eu tinha minhas vantagens. Eu podia muito bem me envolver em discussões e não ter uma detenção. Eu só discutia por motivos muito bons e os professores sempre compreendiam. Eles achavam nobre da minha parte defendê-los.

- Isso não é besteira. Você estava desabafando. Besteira foi deixar você dançar e cantar sozinha na pista de dança e cair um monte de vezes.

- Ah, cacete! Não acredito que eu fiquei igual uma retardada. – Cobri meu rosto com as mãos.

- Foi legal ver essa outra Lily. E o pessoal gostou... Até a Dora e o James foram dançar como loucos com você. – Lene deu um sorriso tentando me tranqüilizar. – Depois você até convenceu Sirius e Remo fazer passos de dança com você. E eu acho que você falou besteira pro James porque ele ficou meio irritado.

- Eu não o comparei a ninguém né? - Falei me lembrando do sonho. Imagina comparar ele ao Sev? Isso realmente não seria bom. Nada bom. Nenhum pouquinho.

- Não sei. Eu sei que ele ficou irritado, mas lembrou que você não estava sã e ficou normal de novo. E teve a hora que você estava indo dormi-

- Isso eu lembro. Eu falei que estava mais morta que o Nick quase sem cabeça e soprei um beijo pra todo mundo de modo exagerado, menos pro Potter porque eu disse que ele não precisava de um beijo já que toda Hogwarts estava disponível para isso. – Suspirei lembrando desse momento idiota. Mas de certa eu estava certa, não é?

- É, foi engraçado. Ele ficou sem graça. – E deu uma risada.

- Ah, meu Merlim. Eu ainda estou com a roupa de ontem. – Falei olhando para mim. Acreditem se quiserem, mas eu só percebi isso agora.

- É e eu acho melhor você tomar um banho.

- Todo mundo já foi embora? – Questionei.

- Claro. Eles foram por pó de flu um pouco depois que você subiu para dormir. – Fiquei ajoelhada e olhei atentamente para ela.

- Tem algo que eu quero muito saber... – Tentei dar um sorriso sapeca como ela faz. – Como foi o beijo?

_Claro que o beijo deve ter sido muito bom, né Lily! – Minha mente gritou comigo. – Ele tem experiência com essas coisas mulher!_

Ô-ou. Acho que o efeito do whisky de fogo não passou ainda. Desde quando minha mente grita comigo? Quer dizer, eu sou minha mente, então eu estou gritando comigo mesma. Mas é como se eu fosse eu e minha mente fosse outro eu, entende? Esquece, ainda não estou bem.

- Ah, mas você não me contou do seu sonho, mocinha. – Lene respondeu.

- Isso não é importante. – Abanei com a mão. – Não mude de assunto, Marlene. – Ralhei com ela. – Conte-me tudo e esconda-me nada.

- Ah, Lily. – Seus olhos brilharam e ela suspirou feito uma boba. – ELE TEM A MELHOR PEGADA QUE EU JÁ SENTI EM TODA A MINHA VIDA! E QUE MÃOS FORTES! LÁBIOS MACIOS E TOTALMENTE CONVIDATIVOS! – Ela parou para respirar e suspirar. Eu ri do seu discurso bobo e apaixonado. – E sabe... Ele tem uma barriga dos deuses – Ela comentou maliciosa e piscou para mim.

- Também com todos os treinos de Quadribol, se ele não tivesse um corpo bom. – Sorri marotamente.

- Eu acho que aquele Whisky de fogo te fez bem, você está mais soltinha. – Ela sorriu marotamente igual a mim. - Acho que vou comprar mais garrafas daquelas para você.

- Não fala isso nem brincando. – A olhei assustada e ela riu. – Eu nunca mais vou beber nada alcoólico.

- Nem cerveja amanteigada?

- Isso é uma exceção, Lene. – Revirei os olhos. – E então? Vocês estão o quê? Namorando?

- Lily! Só ficamos uma vez, não tem como ele sair me pedindo em namoro assim.

- Lene, para de ser pateta! – Ela riu e fez uma careta para a minha escolha de adjetivo. Que é? Pateta é uma palavra legal. – Vocês acham que não enrolaram demais não?

- Vamos com calma, Lily. Primeiro ficamos e depois namoramos. Além do mais, acho que você se esqueceu que estamos admitindo os nossos sentimentos a pouco tempo. E ele é o Sirius... Nunca o vi namorando alguém. – Então ela fez uma careta e vi medo em seus olhos. – Será que ele é capaz de namorar comigo? Ou depois de um tempo vai fazer o mesmo que fez com a Rebecca? – Ela fez biquinho de triste. Eu ri. – Não ria, Lil.

- Amiga – Joguei meu cabelo para trás – entende uma coisa. ELE GOSTA DE VOCÊ! Ele pode ser o retardado do Sirius – Ela reclamou falando um "Ei!" e eu ignorei prosseguindo -, mas desde quando Sirius Black gosta de alguém? Posso conhecê-lo a pouco tempo,mas eu já consigo entender muitas coisas, como essa. E fala sério Marlene, você acha que ele iria se dar o trabalho de fazer alguma coisa para você se fosse querer apenas dar um amasso com você? Se ele quisesse isso, ele te puxava para uma sala vazia de Hogwarts e te agarrava.

- É, acho que você tem razão. – Ela falou baixinho ainda com dúvida mas ela tinha um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

* * *

Gostaram da surpresa do Sirius? E da Lily bêbada? HAHAHA Eu adorei escrever esse capítulo, sério. Foi muito divertido.

**Respostas:**

**Juju Evans - **AWN, você voltou! Eu não vou jogar crucio em você, hahaha. Se você teve que parar, é porque teve um motivo bom o suficiente. Obrigada pela review e por gostar da fic! *-* Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Maria Marauders Fernandes** - É, eu também acho que James também tem que ter sua palavra. Eu só não acho muito lugares para botar ele, entende? Mas de qualquer forma, eu vou tentar colocar algumas vezes mais. É, eu gosto do Sirius lerdo para as coisas do amor, já que ele é um galinha, ele não conhece esse outro lado não é? Ah, eu vou descrever o Brasil da melhor forma possível para você tentar 'ver' as cenas aqui. Como eu sou do Rio de Janeiro, eu vou escrever sobre aqui que é mais fácil pra mim, apesar de saber de outros lugares também.

**Mylle Malfoy P.W** - Eu não acho que tenho capacidade para escrever uma fic totalmente do James, mas acho que posso fazer uma fic misturado com POV da Lily e do James. Vou pensar sobre isso. E devo sim colocar mais POV do James, mas eu preciso que oportunidades boas apareçam.

**Ninha Souma** - Awn, que bom que gostou, flor! *-* É, meu James é bem idiota mesmo. Mas eu sempre pensei nele assim, um tremendo idiota no começo. Mas agora ele está melhorando e muito. Apesar das coisas serem mais dificeis, a Lily vai perceber aos poucos que ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Sobre o Sev, acredito que no sua juventude ele tomou muitas decisões erradas e queria deixar isso claro aqui. Não que ele seja má pessoa, porque ele não é. Só que ele acaba fazendo as coisas 'erradas', até sem pensar.

**Srta. Gilmore** - Ah, que bom que gostou! *-* Está aí o novo capítulo, o que achou?

.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews meninas! E continuem mandando e me fazendo feliz! ;)

**Próximo capítulo:** Dia dos namorados. Lily aceita ir a Hogsmeade com alguém para a raiva de todos. Lily dá uma de conselheira amorosa. Complô de amigas. Declaração de amor inesperada. Lily é salva por James. Remo e Dora brigam.

Até o próximo capítulo,  
Evellyn.


	17. Dia dos namorados

Hi guys! Então, eu não postei na quarta porque eu voltei a postar apenas uma vez por semana, aos sábados, para que futuramente eu não tivesse problemas com prazos.

Aí está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem!  
Boa leitura.

* * *

**Décimo sexto capítulo – Dia dos namorados**

- Lily, se você aceitar a ir a Hogsmeade comigo, eu prometo que paro de te chamar para sair todo dia, por favor, aceita. – Ele fez beicinho.

Quem em toda Hogwarts poderia negar que ele ficava lindinho fazendo beicinho? Ninguém! Nem mesmo eu. Por mais que eu nunca admitiria tal coisa em voz alta para ninguém. Além do mais, o Potter me irritava direto. Ele pode ficar lindinho fazendo beicinho, mas eu não caia em seus truques como o resto da população feminina de Hogwarts. E se duvidar, o que eu não duvido, a população feminina mundial.

Porém eu parei para pensar na proposta... Era realmente tentador não ter que o ouvir pedindo para sair todo dia comigo.

- Por mais que sua proposta seja tentadora de não precisar ouvir você fazendo seus pedidos todos os dias, eu não posso aceitar.

- Por quê? – Ele me olhava ainda pidão e eu apenas revirei os olhos.

- Porque eu já vou com alguém. – Ele fechou a cara.

- Com quem? – Ele falou autoritário. Ergui uma sombracelha. – Er, se você quiser falar é claro. – Ele falou todo polido, mas sabia que ele estava falando assim para eu não me irritar. Eu não queria falar com quem eu iria, mas era melhor ele saber antes de dar um showzinho depois.

- Eu vou com o Sev. – Falei normalmente como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, mas eu tinha medo da sua reação. Não porque ele iria ficar chateado ou algo do tipo. É porque isso resultaria numa briga, eu falaria insultos, ele se irritava e eu lhe daria uma detenção.

Depois de dez detenções consecutivas, Minerva me chamou em sua sala para me pedir que eu parasse de abusar do poder com o Potter, me controlasse e não desse detenções a não ser que eu o encontrasse aprontando.

Então, eu como uma boa monitora que eu sou, estava tentando me controlar. E isso é uma coisa extremamente difícil quando o Sr. Potter não ajuda em nada.

- Eu não acredito que você vai com ele! – Potter falou alto revoltado.

Sério, eu não entendia nenhum pouquinho porque ele ficava revoltado com esse tipo de coisa ou porque ele sempre dava ataque de ciúmes quando eu estava com o Sev. As meninas diziam que ele estava gostando de mim.

_Há, piada né? James Potter gostando de alguém?_

Só com total interferência de Merlim. E eu acredito que Merlim era bom o suficiente para não fazer esse cara com um ego grande, prepotente, idiota, conquistador barato e tudo mais que Potter é, gostar de mim. Seria tortura demais.

- Potter, não sei como você não percebeu isso até agora, mas eu prefiro ir com ele. Ele não acaba com a minha paciência dando em cima de mim, não me irrita o tempo todo, não fica dando sorrisinhos idiotas o tempo todo, não se acha e é muito mais meu amigo que você. – Rebati ficando vermelha de raiva e tentando controlar o tom da minha voz.

- Fala sério, Lily! O passeio é no dia dos namorados e você acha mesmo que ele vai simplesmente como seu amigo?

- Sim, eu acho. – Rebati de novo com firmeza na minha voz.

Mas que a verdade seja dita: eu tinha quase certeza que ele tinha outras intenções. Mas eu não iria admitir pro Potter isso, não iria dar motivos para ele achar que está certo em alguma coisa. Não mesmo.

- Então você é cega! – Ele reclamou irritado e saiu batendo o pé. Ele passou por um dos sonserinos e mandou uma azaração.

- POTTER! – Gritei.

- Que é? Mais um detenção, Evans? – Ele Comentou sarcástico e ainda muito irritado.

- Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória. – Falei batendo o pé.

- Que seja. – Ele comentou e virou no fim do corredor. Suspirei. Fiz a contra azaração e deixei o menino normal de novo.

Já era de tarde. As aulas tinham terminado e eu fui fazer uma ronda antes do jantar. Todos os dias desde voltamos a Hogwarts tinham sido assim. Ele vinha, me elogiava, me irritava com seus sorrisos tortos estúpidos e suas cantadas ridículas, me chamava para sair, brigávamos, eu dava uma detenção ou tirava pontos dele, cada um ia para seu lado e fim.

Acho que o único dia que ele não fez nada disso, foi no dia do meu aniversário. Eles me fizeram uma festa surpresa na sala precisa. Foi tipo um dia de trégua, sabe? Mas ainda sim ele foi "muito fofo", coisa que Lice dizia, comigo. Desta vez, ele conseguiu um presente mais fácil, ele me deu um buque de lírios brancos e vermelhos que eram cultivados no jardim da sua mãe. As meninas acharam aquilo tudo muito romântico, mas para mim era apenas um presente que provavelmente sua mãe deduziu que eu gostaria por conta da nossa conversa.

Não era mais nenhuma novidade para ninguém, nem mesmo para os professores e nem mesmo para o próprio Dumbledore nos pegar discutindo. Uma vez o Dumbledore ficou nos assistindo como se fossemos um passatempo muito bom. Vocês acreditam que ele até conjurou um pote com pipoca? Aquele velho não bate muito bem da cabeça não, mas eu tinha que admitir, eu tinha muita admiração por ele.

Eu estava gostando de ser monitora, parece que esse cargo era tão natural para mim como estudar ou ir ma biblioteca fazer um dever. Isso soou muito nerd não é? Fazer o que se eu acabei virando isso. HAHA.

Bem, voltando. Era sexta feira e domingo já era dia dos namorados. Sim, eu iria com o Sev. Isso ainda me impressionava até hoje. Mas eu tenho um motivo bom o bastante para isso: era meu presente de aniversário para ele. Tá, talvez não seja um motivo bom o bastante, mas ele pediu, quer dizer, quase implorou para que eu aceitasse e isso foi há um mês, porque ele fez aniversário dia nove de janeiro. E eu escondi de todo mundo até agora.

Eu já tinha contado as meninas, ontem para ser mais precisa, só porque elas me prenderam no quarto e disseram que só me deixaria sair SE eu dissesse com quem eu iria.

_Ontem_

- LILIAN EVANS! Você está presa aqui pelo resto do dia e eu não estou me importando que você perca suas aulas à tarde. – Lene tinha as mãos na cintura enquanto falava.

Dora estava postada em frente à porta de braços cruzados para que eu não tentasse escapar. Eu estava sentada na cama da Lice, que estava com Lene na minha frente com ar de autoritárias.

- Qual é o problema de eu fazer surpresa? – Perguntei calmamente.

- O problema? – Lene me perguntou irritada

- O problema é que a curiosidade nos mata, Lily! – Alice falou mexendo freneticamente as mãos mostrando sua irritação também.

Toda essa irritação era porque eu não queria aceitar ir com o Potter. Sirius iria com Marlene, Alice com Frank, Dora iria com Remo como amigos (tô sabendo) e elas queriam que eu fosse com aquele Senhor eu-sou-um-dos-mais-gostosos-de-hogwarts.

_Aham, tá. Eu sou maluca, mas nem tanto._

E eu ainda andava desconfiada com relação à Dora. Deixe-me explicar melhor: Dora e Remo viviam discutindo por aí, mas sempre que algum de nós aparecia, eles paravam e fingiam que nada tinha acontecido. Ninguém sabe por que e nós não conseguíamos abordar o assunto com eles. É bem frustrante tudo isso para dizer a verdade.

Sabia que não dava mais para enrolar: é agora ou agora. Respirei bem fundo.

- Eu vou com o Sev. – Olhei para o chão esperando pelos gritos.

Mas tudo que eu ouvi foi um silêncio que parecia infinito. Levantei a cabeça. Dora tinha descruzado os braços e me olhava como se tivesse engasgado com alguma coisa. Alice parecia enjoada prestes a vomitar e Lene... Ela me olhava como se eu você louca e tivesse que ir imediatamente para um hospício.

Então, Merlim teve compaixão de mim e mandou um ser me salvar. Héstia Jones, a antiga monitora da Grifinória que perdeu seu cargo porque não cumpriu as rondas direito e tinha algumas detenções, entrou no quarto.

- Evans, estão te chamando lá em baixo.

- Ok. – Murmurei e dei um pulo enorme correndo antes que elas pudessem fazer algo comigo.

Héstia não estava triste porque tinha perdido o posto, na verdade ela tinha feito um monte de coisas para justamente perder o posto. Ela só não pediu a Minerva ou ao Dumbledore para sair porque ela tinha vergonha e medo deles.

- Quem está me procurando, Héstia?

- Black. – Ela deu um sorriso e foi se juntar as amigas.

Sabe uma coisa que eu descobri? Vocês não acham muito bizarro ter uma garota do sétimo ano no nosso dormitório e o Frank do sétimo ano estar no dormitório dos meninos? Eu não sabia que todos os dormitórios só poderiam ter pessoas do mesmo ano.

Mas é o seguinte: Kyra se meteu numa briga feia com uma das meninas do dormitório dela, Minerva a trocou de quarto indo pro nosso. Héstia deve que ir para o quarto do sétimo ano, mas ela não queria ir sozinha, logo implorou para Minerva deixar Maria Macdonald ir com ela. Para não ter mais confusões, elas foram. Elas eram bem amigas das meninas no começo, mas depois viraram só colegas, por assim dizer.

Frank que era amigo dos meninos mais do que dos próprios amigos do mesmo ano, pediu a mesma coisa para Minerva. Ela teve uma certa relutância, mas deixou. Porém ela deixou bem claro que ninguém mais trocaria de quarto senão viraria bagunça e ela não iria admitir tal fato em sua casa.

Desci as escadas e lá estava Sirius com os amigos. Bufei. Não agüentava mais ter que me segurar para não explodir com o Potter. Eu o preferia mais de boca calada ou quando ele tentava apenas ser meu amigo e não ficava me olhando com tal intensidade.

- Sirius, você é o meu salvador. – Falei abraçando ele por trás. Ele estava sentado numa poltrona perto da lareira que não dava para ver quem vinha dos dormitórios.

- Obrigado. Mas, no que eu te salvei mesmo? – Ele perguntou me olhando por cima do ombro.

- Você me tirou daquele quarto de meninas lunáticas. – Dei meu maior sorriso e ele franziu a testa. Balancei a cabeça para que ele entendesse que eu não queria falar nada.

Sentei do lado do Remo que estava no sofá e Potter estava na outra poltrona brincando com o seu pomo. Estreitei meus olhos. Isso me irritava seriamente. Ouvi suspiros pelo salão comunal. Que idiotas.

- O que você quer de mim?- Perguntei direta para Sirius. Encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Remo e ele passou os braços pelas minhas costas.

- Nossa, você falando assim parece que eu só quero falar com você com algum interesse.

- Estou mentindo, Sirius Black? – Levantei uma sombracelha.

- Droga, ruiva. Como você já me conhece tão bem? – Ele fez uma careta.

- Porque ultimamente você só tem feito isso, Almofadinhas. – Remo respondeu por mim.

- Que seja. – Ele deu de ombros e sentou na ponta da poltrona olhando para mim. – Levar a Marlene na Madame Puddifoot é uma boa ou não?

- Por mais que a Lene tenha um mundo cor de rosa inventado por ela... Ela por acaso tem cara de ir à Madame Puddifoot, Sirius?

- Não.

- Exato.

- Que bom então. Não estava a fim de ir naquele lugar mesmo. Aquele lugar me dá ânsias de vomito. – Sirius se recostou na poltrona.

- Eu ainda acho melhor você levar naquela praça abandonada no fim da aldeia ou ir à casa dos Gritos, mas com ela arrumada. – Remo palpitou.

- Não acho que a casa dos gritos seja o melhor lugar para se pedir uma garota em namoro. – Potter comentou distraído com seu pomo. Eu o olhei abismada.

Antes de continuar, é você leram certo. Marlene e Sirius ainda não estavam namorando. Ele nunca tinha pedido ninguém em namoro e não sabia o que fazer. Eu dei a idéia de pedir no dia dos namorados, o que seria romântico. Por isso que ele está me chamando a semana toda para perguntar coisas para mim.

Lene estava insegura e achava que ele iria terminar com ela por estarem mais de um mês só ficando. Por conta disso, ela vivia irritada e discutindo com o Sirius por bobeira. O que nos rendia um belo passatempo vê-los entre tapas e beijos. Sim, são engraçadas as briguinhas deles.

Sirius também não ajudava muito. Ele sempre tem aquele sorriso tenho-todos-meus-dentes-brancos na cara e murmurava bom dia para Deus e o mundo. Logo, Lene achava que toda garota que era bonita ele estava dando em cima e mandando sorrisos.

Voltando. Ele sentindo meu olhar, segurou o pomo e me olhou dando mais um dos seus sorrisos irritantes.

– Que foi, ruiva?

- Evans, Potter. É só que pela primeira vez nesse ano você falou algo que preste e isso me assustou. – Dei de ombros. Sirius riu alto e Remo riu baixinho do meu lado.

- Você acha que eu não sei como fazer para conquistar uma dama? Ou pedi-la em namoro? – Ele deu aquele olhar intenso. Que raiva eu tenho disso.

- Sim. – Rápida, direta e com firmeza na voz.

- Só fala isso porque você é a única garota que não consegue ser conquistada por mim, por mais que eu me esforce.

- Porque eu sou mais um desafio.

- Você nunca será só mais um desafio. – Ficamos olhando um para o outro. Ele me olhava com intensidade e eu o olhava com raiva.

_Pra quê mentir tanto, Merlim?_

- Será que vocês podem voltar com atenção para mim? – Sirius pediu de braços cruzados. Olhamos para ele. – Obrigado.

- Acho que o cachorro está no cio. – Remo murmurou no meu ouvido e eu gargalhei.

- O quê esse lobo mau falou, Lily? – Sirius olhava fixamente para Remo que ainda ria. Potter olhava para Remo como se tivesse ciúmes. Revirei os olhos. Da onde eu tirei isso? Potter nunca sentiria ciúmes de mim.

- Nada não, cachorrinho. – Sorri marota.

- Então, o que eu faço? – Sirius perguntou.

- Não acho bom ir para a praça que vocês encontraram, ainda é inverno e deve estar frio. Porque vocês não dão uma volta em Hogsmeade, tomam uma cerveja amanteigada, vão para o banheiro dos monitores, nadam um pouco, aí você se declara e tudo fica certo?

- Caramba, Lily. Você é boa nisso. – Sirius disse sorridente.

- Obrigada. – Sorri tímida. - Mas se lembre: é para ser romântico e não safado. Não faça nada estupido no banheiro dos monitores.

- Ora, ruiva, eu tenho cara de quem faz coisas safadas? - Sirius falou se fingindo indignado arrancando gargalhadas de todos.

_Fim_

- Ai! – Meus pensamentos aleatórios sobre ontem me tiraram da realidade de hoje. Eu estava fazendo a ronda e estava andando no automático sem perceber aonde eu ia. E logo, alguma coisa teria que acontecer, como agora em que eu topei com alguém bem mais alto que eu e forte.

- Hey, Lily. – Remo falou e beijou minha testa.

- ah, é você. – Falei sorrindo. O abracei. – Desculpa, estava distraída.

- Sem problemas. Eu queria mesmo falar com você.

_Ô-ou._

Sempre que ele falava isso é porque significava: _"Não vá para lugar tal, estamos aprontando e é melhor você não ver nada para não nos dar detenções"._

Eu e as meninas sempre acreditamos que eles estavam parando de aprontar. Bem, não é exatamente isso. Ser monitora tem suas vantagens como descobrir as verdades pelo colégio e descobrir novas passagens e atalhos.

De certa forma, eles diminuíram bastante a cota de coisas erradas (eu sei por que eu li os arquivos de detenções e punições na caixa que o Filch tem só para eles). Mas eles sempre aprontavam uma ou outra coisa, mas queriam que eu e as meninas não soubéssemos, para impressionar a gente sabe? Na verdade, para me impressionar.

Porque Dora e Marlene são a favor de muitas coisas. Alice é sempre neutra. Mas eu sempre fui certa, então eles queriam me esconder algumas coisas. O que foi por água a baixo desde que eu virei monitora. Dava para descobrir sempre o que eles faziam e eu disse que sempre que eles fizessem alguma coisa para me avisar para eu fingir que não sei e dar meia volta para não ver nada.

E como monitora, fazer rondas noturnas tem suas vantagens. Dá para saber quem está ficando com quem. E adivinhem? Potter não pegou NINGUÉM desde que voltamos do recesso de natal. Vocês conseguem acreditar nisso? Eu não! Parecia que é uma pegadinha dos marotos, mas não, não era.

Eu acho que alguma estranha está acontecendo. E as garotas não andam muito contentes, já que Sirius está com a Lene e Potter não está a fim de ficar com ninguém. Elas sempre que tinham chance, davam um jeito de chamar a atenção dele, sentar no colo ou puxá-lo para uma sala escura.

E acreditem nisso... Ele sempre me chamava para o seu socorro porque eu sou uma monitora. Qual é o problema dele em chamar o Remo? Ele é monitor também! MAS NÃO! Ele tem que justamente vir até a mim.

- Pra onde eu não devo ir? – Dei um suspiro. Seu sorriso aumentou.

- Ala norte.

- Tá. Vou voltar para o salão comunal, já vai dar a hora do jantar.

- Você é a melhor, Lil. – Ele me abraçou.

- Não por isso, acredite. – Murmurei.

**.x.**

- Você tem certeza disso, Lily? – Alice me perguntava com preocupação.

- Ainda dá tempo gata. – Victoria comentou.

- Lily, você realmente não precisa ir com ele. – Emmeline falou com doçura.

- Ela está certa, Lily. Bote sua cabeça para funcionar um pouco! – Dorcas reclamou.

- Amiga, eu posso desistir de ir para Hogsmeade e ficar escondida com você na casa dos Gritos o dia todo. – Dora sugeriu.

- Isso. Eu posso ir lá falar com ele que você ficou gripada ou algo assim e vai passar o dia descansando como uma boa garota. – Lene falou com seus olhos pidões. Suspirei.

Olha as amigas que eu tenho: Juntaram-se para tentarem me convencer de última hora para não ir a Hogsmeade. Eu estava terminando de me arrumar para ir e elas todas entraram aqui. Não sei como as outras entraram aqui, já que não é permitido, mas de acordo com os boatos isso anda acontecendo freqüentemente e ninguém foi punido. Deve ser porque os diretores das casas nunca encontraram ninguém.

- Meninas, nada do que vocês digam vai me fazer mudar de idéia. Eu vou com o Severus para Hogsmeade e ponto final.

- Ela pirou de vez, essa é a verdade. – Vick comentou me olhando estranho.

- Eu desisto. Minha melhor amiga é uma louca. – Lene comentou sentando em sua cama.

- É só uma saída, meu Merlim! Não vai acontecer nada de mais. – Falei irritada.

- Não vai acontecer nada? – Dora perguntou irônica. – Essa é boa, Lilian.

- Lily, você acha mesmo que ele te chamou para ir a Hogsmeade no dia dos namorados para nada? – Emmie perguntou com delicadeza.

- Acho sim porque ele sabe muito bem que eu não quero nada com ele.

- Bem, nem tudo nesse mundo está perdido. – Alice falou. Revirei os olhos.

- Será que eu posso sair do quarto? Ou as senhoritas pretendem seqüestrar a monitora da Grifinória? – Perguntei com uma sombracelha erguida.

- Eu ainda acho que o poder subiu um pouco a cabeça dela. – Dorcas comentou pensativa.

- Vai logo, Lily. E acabe com isso logo. – Lene comentou impaciente.

- Vou com você. Frank já deve está me esperando. – Alice pegou um dos meus braços, os entrelaçou e saímos.

Quase todos os meninos estavam no salão comunal esperando as meninas ou simplesmente esperando o grupinho de amigos para irem para Hogsmeade. Os marotos ultimamente tinham tomado posse dos melhores lugares do salão comunal. Sirius estava deitado no sofá de frente para a lareira. Potter em uma poltrona e o Remo na outra. Frank estava em pé conversando animado com o Remo.

- Vamos amor? – Alice falou saltitando até Frank.

- Claro, meu anjo. – Ele beijou sua testa e saiu com ela. Sorri.

Como eu queria ter um dia um amor assim.

Algo chamou minha atenção: Potter estava de pijama ainda. Seus cabelos estavam mais embaraçados do que o normal, estava usando uma calça de moletom, uma camiseta regata preta colada no corpo, de óculos e segurando uma xícara com chocolate quente.

Ah, esqueci de mencionar algo. A mãe do Potter descobriu que ele estava sem usar os óculos desde o final do quinto ano porque queria ficar 'mais bonito'. Ela deu um esporro nele e o obrigou a usar os óculos diariamente. Ele não gostou muito da idéia, mas desde que eu soltei que ele não ficava mais feio por estar de óculos, ele se sentiu melhor.

Como se minha humilde opinião contasse para alguma coisa. Provavelmente ele só fingiu ficar feliz e confortável com meu comentário para fingir que eu sou importante. Até parece, como seu eu não conhecesse o seu joguinho.

- Ué, você vai para Hogsmeade não? – Perguntei distraída.

- Porque a pergunta? –Ele levantou uma sombracelha.

- Se não quer responder, tudo bem. – Falei dando de ombros. Levantei a cabeça de Sirius, sentei no sofá com a cabeça de Sirius em meu colo.

- Não tem porque eu ir, simples assim. – Eu o olhei intrigada.

- Antes de vocês começarem a discutir de novo porque você não faz cafuné em mim, ruiva? – Sirius pediu olhando para mim. Revirei os olhos e fiz o que ele pediu.

- Você pode muito bem aproveitar o dia com uma de suas fãs ou ir com algum dos meninos dos outros anos, ou do time de Quadribol ou ir com o Remo. Ele e Dora vivem insistindo que vão apenas como amigos.

- É impressão minha ou você está se importando comigo?- Ele abriu um sorriso torto.

- Com certeza, só impressão.

- Eu só prefiro ficar onde eu estou. – Deu de ombros. Ele se encostou a cabeça na poltrona e fechou os olhos. – Ir a Hogsmeade hoje com certeza está fora dos meus planos.

- Se você diz. – Falei com pouca importância.

- Lily, o Severus está te esperando lá fora. – Emmie parou do meu lado falando.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu já fui lá fora e voltei senão percebeu.

Levantei-me, murmurei um "boa sorte" para Sirius e saí com a Emmie. Marcus e Severus estavam do lado do Quadro da Mulher gorda nos esperando. Ah, sim, mais uma coisa que vocês precisam saber e eu me esqueci de falar. Emmie estava saindo com o Marcus agora e eles pareciam gostar um do outro.

- Oi Sev. – Falei um pouco tímida colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da minha orelha.

- Você está linda. – Ele comentou.

Eu não estava linda. Eu estava normal. Meu cabelo estava solto, eu usava uma boina tipo francesa de tricô verde, usava uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa de verde de mangas compridas, um casaco preto simples, um cachecol quadriculado preto e branco e meu all star cinza. Onde isto era estar linda? Só na mente dele e do Potter, provavelmente.

_Aliás, porque eu tenho que pensar nele mesmo?_

- Obrigada. – Falei sem graça.

Ele estendeu o seu braço para que eu pegasse e relutantemente eu o peguei. Fomos caminhando e conversando sobre coisas comuns. As pessoas que passavam por nós sempre paravam para nos olhar, o que estava me fazendo corar o tempo todo.

_Ir com o Severus para Hogsmeade não é tão estranho assim, tá bem pessoas?_

Mas acho que Sev não percebeu que eu estava corando por conta das pessoas nos olhando ou fazendo fofoquinhas sobre a gente, porque ele também não parava de me elogiar, falando coisas fofinhas como se tivesse treinado na frente do espelho.

_Por favor Merlim, que ele não tenha feito isso._

Não que eu ache que ele tenha feito isso porque, pelo amor de Merlim, Severus na frente do espelho treinando frases para falar comigo? Parece até piada. Mas desde que eu descobri que sou bruxa, definitivamente, eu não me surpreendo com mais nada, simples assim.

Sabe qual foi o lugar que ele me levou? É, Madame Puddifoot. Aquele lugar era muito fofinho, quentinho e falaram que o café daqui era realmente bom. Mas o lugar estava todo decorado, com viscos, corações e muitas coisas de namorados. Só tinham casais aqui dentro, casais barulhentos que estavam se beijando.

E eu, honestamente, não estava com vontade nenhuma de fazer o mesmo com o Sev. Meu estomago embrulhou, deu um pulo de 360 graus e me deixou enjoada.

_Ótimo, era só que me faltava, ficar enjoada._

Sentamos-nos em uma das mesas que tinham do lado uma janela que dava para a estrada. Eu sentei perto da janela e Sev sentou do meu lado. Dei um sorriso amarelo. Devo estar muito patética, isso sim.

_Ah, meu Merlim, eu estou enjoada e nervosa. _

Sev pediu dos cafés com biscoitos amanteigados para nós. Eu comecei a balançar as pernas de nervosismo.

- Lily, já que estamos aqui, será que eu posso falar algumas coisas importantes com você?

Engoli seco. Certo, eu não prestei atenção em nenhuma frase que ele disse comigo até agora. Eu estava mais sem graça e com a cabeça na lua do que realmente tentando prestar atenção nele. Mas eu sabia que ele estava falando coisas fofas comigo ou me elogiando porque eu conseguia pegar as frases pela a metade.

O problema é... Ele acabou de pegar a minha mão e segurava entre duas das suas, seus olhos estavam brilhando intensamente e isso me lembrava o Potter.

_Ah, não, de novo não. Nada de pensar no Potter, Lilian Evans. Ele é um idiota!_

Madame Puddifoot deixou nossos pedidos em cima da mesa, peguei um biscoito com a minha outra mão livre e coloquei inteiro na boca. Não estava a fim de falar. Balancei a cabeça indicando que "sim".

Seja o que Merlim quiser.

- Lily, desde o dia que eu te conheci-

_Ai, caralho! Esse papo desde o dia que eu te conheci sempre é o inicio para uma declaração. Porque mesmo eu aceitei a vir? Ah, sim. Para não ter motivos para que Potter me chamasse. Mas eu preferia discutir com ele a estar passando por isso. Ai, meu Merlim o que eu acabei de falar? Eu disse que preferia o Potter? Meu cérebro deve estar doente! _

Não escutei nada que o Sev estava falando e peguei a xícara de café, eu precisava de algo no meu ser para eu suportar isso. Eu estava suando gelado e olha que está bem frio hoje. Apesar de aqui dentro está mais quente que lá fora.

- Ai, tá quente! – Falei alto. Esqueci que café é servido quente.

- Claro que está quente, minha Lily. Café é servido quente. – E deu uma risada rápida.

_Oi? Minha Lily?_ Me engasguei e olhei assustada para ele.

- Er, minha Lily? - Falei tentando ser indiferente. Mas eu acho que fiz uma careta ao falar a frase. Ele franziu a testa.

- Eu tenho falado isso o caminho todo, Lily. Porque o problema agora?

_Ah, Sev! Porque eu não prestei atenção no que você estava falando. Na verdade, eu só parei para prestar atenção agora e mesmo assim não deu certo._

Bem, é claro que eu não podia falar isso.

- Er, bem, não acha que isso é pouco precipitado. Quer dizer, somos só amigos, certo?- Falei sentindo meu enjôo só piorar.

- É disso que eu estava falando, Lily. Eu não quero ser só seu amigo, por isso que eu pedi há um mês para você vir hoje comigo. Porque é dia dos namorados, é romântico e eu poderia me declarar para você.

- Mas...

- Deixe-me terminar, Lily. Desde aquele dia no beco diagonal você me encantou, eu fiquei com você nos meus pensamentos, nunca tinha sentindo nada assim por uma garota, você é linda e perfeita. E eu, Lily, estou completamente apaixonado por você.

**EU QUERO MORRER, ALGUÉM PODE ME ENTERRAR VIVA? **

Será que alguém estranharia se eu cavasse um buraco no chão e me escondesse?

Meu estomago está mais revirado do que antes, minhas mãos estão suando e meu coração está batendo freneticamente. Mas não é por ansiedade ou por estar feliz. É porque EU NÃO QUERO QUE ISSO ACONTEÇA.

Eu só o vejo como amigo, mas como eu vou acabar com a bolha de felicidade dele? Tentei dar um sorriso, mas acho que acabei de fazer uma careta.

Ele começou se aproximar de mim! Eu queria pará-lo. Na verdade, eu tenho que pará-lo. Isto está errado. Não é pra ser assim. Eu não gosto dele. Eu não gosto de ninguém. Eu poderia até dar uma chance para ele, mas não! Ele não combina comigo.

Eu quero alguém que goste de meu jeito, que não reclame de nada, de mim, dos meus amigos, ou de qualquer outra coisa. Eu gosto de pessoas espontâneas, que me façam rir, que me surpreendam. Eu quero alguém que se arriscaria a vida por mim e que me ame até quando eu esteja de mau humor, que eu dê foras, o xingue e tente bater.

Ele até pode, quem sabe, se encaixar em um desses requisitos, mas eu não gosto dos amigos deles, não gosto de sua atração por arte das trevas e ele não tem nada que me atraia ou queira beijar ele. Tudo bem que eu não sou uma pessoa que olha só a beleza. Eu prefiro caráter à beleza MAS EU SÓ GOSTO DELE COMO AMIGO.

_Ai, meu Merlim! Eu não posso para pensar agora porque ele está mais próximo de mim. Eu tenho que ter atitudes, não pensamentos!_

Mas eu não sei por que, poderia ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto de Merlim, meu corpo estava travado. Eu acho que estou em choque. Eu não conseguia me movimentar.

Ele estava mais perto agora, uns cinco centímetros longe da minha boca. Eu tenho certeza que eu devo estar mais branca do que eu já sou, além de estar de olhos arregalados.

- RUIVA! – Alguém me gritou.

O grito me despertou e eu virei a cara a tempo. Olhei para os lados procurando o meu salvador. Visualizei o Potter ainda de pijamas com um casaco preto grande e de tênis desamarrados. Ele devia ter corrido porque suas bochechas estavam coradas e seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça maior do que normalmente são.

Seus olhos estavam brilhando, mas não um brilho de felicidade. Era de raiva. Suas feições estavam rígidas e ele olhava para Severus com raiva. Olhei para Sev e ele estava com o mesmo olhar, as mesmas feições rígidas e parecia que queria rosnar contra ele.

Por mais que Potter seja um idiota, estúpido, com um ego enorme, que se acha "O cara" e irritante, eu tinha que agradecê-lo mentalmente. Ele tinha acabado de me salvar de uma fria enorme.

Sev se levantou, tirou a varinha, apontou para o Potter e falou com uma voz rouca de raiva.

- O que você faz aqui, _Potter_? – Ele praticamente rosnou ao falar o sobrenome do menino.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa porque senão eles acabariam duelando aqui. Todo mundo presente tinha parado o que estava fazendo e olhava atentamente para os dois. Algumas meninas estavam olhando com sorrisinhos.

_Claro, loucas para ver uma briguinha. Principalmente porque é por causa de uma garota._

Revirei os olhos e me amaldiçoei-me mentalmente. Isso não é hora para revirar os olhos e sim impedir uma guerra entre esses garotos.

- Espera, Sev. Não faz nada. – Falei me colocando entre eles dois. – Ele deve ter um motivo muito bom para nos atrapalhar. – Engoli seco. Porque mesmo eu falei isso? Parece que eu não quis ser atrapalhada. E eu acho que isso que deu a entender porque o Sev deu um pequeno sorriso e Potter tinha um olhar triste. – Não é, Potter? – Olhei diretamente para ele.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, diz que tem um motivo bom o suficiente para me tirar daqui e que não é por ciúmes que você mesmo inventou._

- É, eu tenho. Você precisa vir comigo agora. Está acontecendo um problemão e a Lene mandou vir atrás de você. – Levantei uma sombracelha.

- Você não acha que se tivesse um problemão, ela mesma viria atrás de mim? – Questionei.

- Lily, isso não é hora de conversas. Você precisa vir.

- Ela não vai a lugar nenhum com você. – Sev ficou na minha frente segurando meu braço. – Ela sabe muito bem que você só veio tira-la daqui por ciúmes estúpidos. Desculpa se ela é a única garota do colégio que não caiu na sua lábia e está no dia dos namorados com seu inimigo enquanto você deseja ter uns bons amassos com ela para passar o tempo.

Sev praticamente cuspiu as palavras. Potter olhava para ele com ódio. Eu me estremeci toda. Não, eu não poderia deixar uma briga acontecer.

- Você não entende nada, ranhoso! – Potter falou alto – Antes de falar qualquer merda, vá lavar sua boca, porque está precisando. – Ele então olhou para mim e vi que seus olhos ainda estavam tristes. – Lily, eu juro por Merlim, que eu não estou mentindo. Se eu estiver, você pode voltar para cá e não precisa mais falar comigo pelo resto do ano.

Ele parecia ser sincero nas palavras e isso me intrigou/assustou. Ele não poderia estar mentindo com uma coisa séria dessas. Ele acabou de dizer que eu não precisaria mais falar com ele e se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi é que quando um maroto faz uma promessa, ele vai até o final com ela. Tirei o braço do Sev de mim e ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

- Desculpa, Sev. Eu não sinto a mesma coisa que você sente por mim. Eu não posso ser mais que sua amiga. Espero que você entenda. – Dei um beijo rápido em sua bochecha. – E essa é uma decisão definitiva. Eu sei que falei que iria passar o dia com você, mas eu preciso ir. Ele está falando sério, sei que ele não arriscaria parar de me perturbar durante o resto do ano.

Ouvi um risinho e sabia que era do Potter. _Idiota. _Sev me olhava descrente. Dei um último sorriso pra ele, peguei o braço do Potter e o arrastei para fora. Ficamos andamos em silêncio uns instantes até chegarmos à estrada principal. Eu parei e olhei para ele.

- Posso saber por que a louca da Lene mandou logo você para me procurar? E alias você não ia ficar no castelo? E porque você está de pijama? Você está louco? Está frio, Potter! Você pode ficar doente!

- Calma, Lily. – Ele segurou meus ombros e deu um sorriso – Se você continuar falando rápido desse jeito você vai esquecer-se de respirar.

- Só me responde.

- Melhor nós andarmos e eu vou te falando no caminho. – Assenti com a cabeça e voltamos a andar. – Eu iria sim ficar no castelo por isso eu ainda estou de pijama, Almofadinhas falou comigo e tive que sair correndo, só deu tempo de pegar esse casaco, mas obrigada pela preocupação. – Ele sorriu torto. Revirei os olhos.

- Mas, espera aí. Tem uma coisa errada no meio disso tudo. Se você estava no castelo como que o Sirius falou com você? – Ele me olhou marotamente.

- Eu e ele temos nossos meios de comunicação. – E deu uma piscadela. O olhei torto. Com certeza eles tinham um jeito "maroto" de se comunicar e eu tinha medo de saber o que era. Sabe, sou monitora! Prefiro não saber das coisas erradas. – Um dia, Srta. Evans, quem sabe eu não lhe mostro.

- Não sei se quero saber. – Ele sorriu torto novamente. – Agora, qual é o problema urgente no qual o senhor atrapalhou o meu encontro? – Ergui uma sombracelha. Ele me olhou descrente.

- Você devia me agradecer, Lily. Eu te salvei praticamente.

- Você não me salvou porque eu não corria nenhum perigo. Eu estava sobre controle de tudo.

_Merlim, da onde eu tirei tanta firmeza na voz para uma mentira deslavada dessa? Eu não tinha controle sobre meu próprio corpo que estava paralisado!_

- Certo. – Ele me olhou desconfiado – E eu sou um hipogrifo. – Revirei os olhos. – Estava no controle de tudo, tanto que iria deixá-lo beijá-la sem querer realmente fazer isso.

- Quem te garante que eu não queria beijá-lo? – Ele me olhou incrédulo.

- Não foi isso que você falou para ele na frente de toda aquelas pessoas presentes. – Ele estreitou os olhos. – A não ser que você quisesse beijá-lo – Ele fez uma careta e eu ri – e descartá-lo. Mas aí, não seria a Lilian Evans.

- Quem te garante que eu não sou assim?

- Por Merlim, ruiva. Eu conheço você. – Revirou os olhos.

- Você não me conhece, James Potter. – Retruquei e ele sorriu feito bobo. – Que é?

- Você falou James Potter. Você quase nunca me chama pelo primeiro nome. É bom ouvi-lo de seus lábios. – Fechei a cara. – Não fique assim, Lily. Não falei para irritá-la. – Ele chegou mais perto como se fosse contar um segredo. – Aliás, eu gosto quando fica irritada, você fica linda. E eu posso surpreendê-la, eu te conheço muito mais do que você pensa. – E se afastou.

Eu não sei o que tinha em Potter que me fazia ficar irritada. Eu simplesmente ficava irritada perto dele. Tudo que ele falava me irritava. É, temos um grande problema aqui, Potter. Sempre vamos brigar.

- Me dê um motivo muito bom para não deixá-lo sozinho aqui e ir sozinha atrás da Lene. – Falei totalmente irritada, quase como um rosnado.

- Calma, ruiva.

- Você nunca aprende não é? É Evans! E-V-A-N-S! Se você não tivesse parado Severus e não tivesse um motivo muito bom para me tirar de lá, eu realmente não gostaria de estar aqui com você.

- _Ouch._ Como sempre tão delicada. – Ele pareceu saborear a palavra delicada. – Mas então você admite que eu te salvei?- Mandei um olhar fuzilador. – Está bem, não toco mais no assunto.

- Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo, por favor?

- É só olhar para frente que você vai perceber o que está acontecendo.

Eu não tinha percebido mais já tínhamos chegado ao começo da estrada de Hogsmeade. Discutir com o Potter ocupava toda a minha mente e isso era estressante. Estávamos perto do começo da estrada que dava para Hogwarts. Estava vazia a não ser pelos nossos amigos.

Dora e Remo discutiam ferozmente um com o outro. Ele parecia com raiva, cansado e triste. Dora parecia desolada e gritava histericamente. O bom era que estávamos afastados das pessoas, então não era algo que chamasse muita atenção. Apesar de que, eu tenho quase certeza que Dora e Remo nem perceberiam.

- Que problemão. – Falei e gemi.

- Vai ajudar a Dora, que eu vou ter uma conversa muito séria com o Aluado. – Ele falou em um tom sério e um pouco cansado. Eu me surpreendi porque não tinha mais traços de sua voz normal que esbanjava tranqüilidade e seu sorriso tinha sumido.

Ele parecia até... _Maduro. _Ok, esquece isso, Lilian. É uma situação realmente critica e ele está agindo de acordo com a situação. Não que dizer que ele tenha amadurecido. Ele é James Potter, um maroto, popular, pegador, que adora pregar peças, um eterno adolescente cheio de hormônios em combustão.

Suspirei e andei em passos fortes até Dora. Lene e Alice estava atrás dela e pareciam assustadas demais para tomar uma atitude. Sirius estava do lado de Remo segurando seu braço, também atordoado com a situação. Potter estava do lado de Frank e estavam trocando palavras rápidas.

- Dora, chega. – Falei em alto e bom som com um quê de autoridade.

- Lily, não! – Ela me olhou com raiva e vi que seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas. – Eu preciso falar tudo que está engasgado aqui dentro.

- Se recorreram a mim, é porque a situação já passou dos limites, Nymphadora. – Falei tentando não transparecer emoções. Não posso negar que vê-la desse jeito deixou meu coração apertado. Bem apertado.

- Mas Lily... – Ela bateu o pé.

- Não, sem mais. Vamos voltar para Hogwarts agora e se você não voltar comigo, eu juro que eu boto você em uma detenção, Nymphadora.

- Dorcas estava certa, o poder subiu a sua cabeça. – Ela reclamou e fungou. Peguei-a pelos braços e a abracei. Olhei para os meninos. Remo tinha umas lágrimas pelo rosto também e olhava para mim desolado com um pouco de raiva pela discussão.

- Potter. – O chamei o surpreendendo. – Já sabe o que você deve fazer, não deixe de conversar com o seu amigo. Faça outra coisa de bom hoje, entendido? – Tentei mandar um olhar intimidador para ele.

- Sim, senhora. – Ele respondeu ainda naquele tom sério, ainda que tivesse um pouco de tom risonho.

- Vamos, Dora. E vocês, quem vão comigo? – Perguntei para as meninas.

- Todas, não é óbvio? – Lene falou com a voz um pouco rouca.

Comecei a caminhar com Dora me abraçando e chorando. Lene e Lice me acompanharam.

- Ei, Mckinnon. – Sirius berrou. Lene se virou ao escutar seu sobrenome e parecia surpresa por ele a chamar assim. – Eu sei que deu tudo errado e não tivemos uma chance de termos um encontro apropriado. – Ele vinha se aproximando cada vez mais. – Mas eu planejei o dia de hoje e não vou deixar qualquer problema me impedir.

Lene o olhava atordoada. Eu sabia o que ele iria fazer e sabia que esse não era o momento mais apropriado. Mas era o único momento que ele poderia fazer isso, tenho certeza que passaríamos o resto do dia trancadas no quarto. Sirius se ajoelhou e Lene parecia mais branca que papel. Pisquei para ele e ele me deu um sorriso confiante.

- Será que você me daria a chance de ser minha dona? – Ele abriu um sorriso gigante.

Sério Sirius, dona? Parece até que está pedido para ela te adotar com um cachorrinho. Ah, esquece. Ele é um cachorro. Literalmente.

- Pensei que você nunca iria pedir isso. – Lene falou alegre o puxou pelo casaco para ficar de pé e deu um super beijo nele ali mesmo transformando-se em um grande amasso. Dora que assistia tudo também, deu um grande soluço.

_Ô-ou._

Ela está chorando por amor e presenciou uma cena de amor linda. Droga. Alice percebeu a mesma coisa que eu, foi para o outro lado de Dora e a abraçou de lado. Então continuamos seguindo nosso caminho para Hogwarts

* * *

Ai, ai, ai. Esse Sev... é um fofo, mas não ficará com a minha Lily. Até porque como o Severus do livro, ele tomará decisões erradas afastando a Lily dele. Opa, spoiler :x

Nem preciso dizer exatamente porque James não quis ir para Hogsmeade, não é? Acho que não é necessário, rs. Bem, não foi "O" pedido de namoro, mas foi bonitinho da parte do Sirius, não acham? Ele planejar tudo e apesar de dar errado, ele ir lá e fazer algo legal. E quanto a nossa Dora, coitadinha! Eu quis fazer o Remo cabeça dura mesmo sabem? Porque nos livros ele mostrou ser assim, principalmente quando ele tentou fugir da Dora e do filho que vinha para ajudar o Harry. Então, eu tirei minha inspiração daí. Mas logo eles vão se acertar, até de mais se querem saber. Só que isso vai demorar uns capítulos porque o Remo vai pensar muito em tudo e eu acho que superar um medo e aflição é difícil para qualquer pessoa, tenho quase certeza que para ele é pior ainda.

.

**Respostas:**

**Maria Marauders Fernandes - **Bem, é. Mas nesse capítulo ela já tem dezessete como pode perceber pela festa surpresa mencionada. É, agora as coisas entre Marlene e Sirius estão bem legais, não acha? E estou começando a encaminhar as coisas para Dora e Remo. Apesar de ter tido uma briga, ela vai ser bem importante.

**7Miss7Butterfly7** - Ah, tudo bem, sei como é isso. Eu estou com meus dois notebooks (um eu comprei e outro eu ganhei numa prova que eu fiz) com defeito. É bem triste ficar sem pc. Pelo menos, tem o pc dos meus pais que dá para fazer o básico e me permite escrever a história. Que bom que gostou do POV James! *-* Eu estou fazendo os capítulos novos sobre as férias e o começo do sétimo ano, vai ter um pouco de POV James e POV Marlene, não um capítulo só para eles, vai ser um pouco misturado para ter um sequencia de acontecimentos legais. E sobre essa besteira, ela vai demorar aparecer. Pode deixar, não vou desistir.

**Mylle Malfoy P.W** - Awn, que bom que gostou. É a Lily é bem santinha agora, mas ela vai ficar melhor. Acredito que eu só não vou fazê-la ficar bêbada novamente porque eu odeio álcool sabe? E acho que a Lily apesar de mudar e ficar menos "santa", não vai querer fazer besteiras por estar sem o controle da sua mente. Espero que goste desse capítulo.

.

Eu já estou terminando as férias da Lily que inclui um pouco de POV James e POV Marlene. A Lily vai estar mais soltinha e menos "santa". Eu acho que está ficando bem legal! Estou cheia de ideias pro sétimo ano.

**Próximo capítulo:** Lily vai passar a páscoa na casa do espera que seja um final de semana ruim, mas acaba sendo bom. Uma conversa vai deixá-la confusa. Remo vai dar um presente de páscoa que ninguém esperava. Até o dia de páscoa chegar, acontecerá um monte de coisas, como uma discussão entre Lily e Severus e altos amassos entre Lene e Sirius.

Até o próximo capítulo,  
Evellyn.


	18. A páscoa

**Hey Potterheads! **

Como vocês estão? Chegaram bem em Hogwarts? Curtiram o Expresso? Eu comi vários sapos de chocolate! O wifi de Hogwarts tá muito bom esse ano, dá até para postar um capítulo novo aqui do meu dormitório! E detalhe: sem que a internet caia!

Brincadeiras a parte sobre 1º de Setembro, cá estou eu com mais um capítulo. E eu peguei algumas partes do livro da nossa querida J.K. Rowling, espero que gostem.

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Décimo sétimo capítulo – A páscoa**

Eu realmente não tenho palavras para descrever quão mal eu fiquei por ver Dora daquele jeito. Nós voltamos para Hogwarts e fomos para o nosso quarto. Alice e Lene foram atrás da Dorcas, da Emmeline e da Vick. Elas podem não ser nossas melhores amigas, mas eram bem próximas. E se hoje de manhã elas conseguiram entrar aqui no quarto sem ser pegas, talvez elas conseguissem novamente.

Eu sentei em minha cama e Dora estava deitada com a cabeça em meu colo chorando. Seus cabelos passaram de rosa chiclete para um loiro apagado sem vida. Ela chorava de dar soluços. Eu me sentia super mal e não sabia o que fazer. Eu apenas a abraçava e dizia que tudo iria ficar bem.

Certo, eu não sei se tudo ficaria bem agora ou daqui uns tempos. Mas no final tudo ficaria bem, uma hora querendo a gente ou não, nós melhoramos um bocadinho. O tempo sempre é um bom remédio, mesmo que demore.

Elas apareceram um pouco depois e viram que eu quase estava chorando junto porque a situação era de cortar o coração. Todas sentaram em volta dela e a fizemos parar de chorar um pouco. Com a palhaça da Vick, a doçura da Emmie e a língua afiada da Lene eram impossíveis não rir de certos comentários que elas faziam.

No começo da tarde, Dora estava mais calma e já conseguia rir das piadas infames da Vick sobre as várias formas de se matar um lobo mau. Ela não sabia do probleminha peludo do nosso querido Remo, mas Lene soltou que Remo parecia um lobo mau a tratando daquele jeito. Vick adorou a idéia e ficou fazendo piadas.

Quando as meninas foram embora (elas estavam tendo encontros que foram adiados para à tarde para poderem vir dar apoio moral a Dora), Dora resolveu abrir o jogo e nos contar tudo que estava acontecendo. Porque ela não podia falar a verdade na frente das meninas, sem que contasse a verdade sobre o Remo. Falamos que depois contaríamos tudo a elas, até porque teríamos que distorcer algumas partes.

Bem, eu já tinha comentado que Dora e Remo andavam discutindo por aí, mas disfarçavam? Então, em uma dessas discussões Remo admitiu que amasse Dora. Ela ficou realmente chateada porque apesar de amá-la, ele não queria nada.

A discussão em Hogsmeade foi justamente isso. Ela jogava na cara dele que o amava, não importava o que ele fosse. Mas Remo é um cabeça dura e disse que nunca poderia lhe dar uma família, uma vida agradável tendo um marido como um lobisomem (sério, ele pensou em casamento!), que ele poderia um dia se transformar perto dela e acabar fazendo algo.

- Sério mesmo que ele pensou em casamento? – Alice perguntou a olhando como se tivesse acabado de escutar uma história de contos de fada.

- Lice, isso não é hora de pensar em contos de fada. – Lene a repreendeu.

- Ah, mas, isso foi romântico – Alice viu nossos olhares fulminantes enquanto Dora fungava – err... Bem, se o final não fosse trágico é claro. Mas, vocês têm que concordar que foi romântico e ele a ama.

Eu suspirei.

- Porque logo o com mais juízo deles tinha que ser o mais cabeça dura? – Perguntei desanimada.

- De certa forma, ele está certo, não é? Ele é um lobisomem, para muitos um monstro. – Dora sussurrou.

- É, mas pra você não bobinha. E nem para nós. Ele sabe muito bem que não o vemos como um monstro. Ele deveria parar com essas coisas, senão ele vai acabar morrendo sozinho sem amor e com você com um cara muito mais gostoso que ele. – Lene falou a última parte como se tivesse ensinando uma lição para alguém e nós rimos.

- Dora, dê tempo a ele. Tenho certeza que os meninos devem estar dando broncas e o fazendo escutar a voz da verdade. – Falei enquanto fazia um cafuné nela. É, ela ainda tinha a cabeça deitada no meu colo.

Depois disso, ficamos conversando sobre ela dar tempo a ele para pensar em certas coisas. Se até o final do ano ele não tomasse atitude, aí seria bom que ela esquecesse ele. Porque não podemos esperar ninguém para sempre. Mas isso também o faria ver que ela estava tomando uma atitude por ele e como eu sei que ele a ama, ele não a deixaria ficar com outro. Logo, ele iria atrás dela. Bem, pelo menos eu vejo tudo assim.

A semana seguinte foi uma semana de lua cheia, então eles ficaram sem se ver e sem se falar. Eu e nem as meninas nos arriscamos a ir falar com ele enquanto ele estivesse em sua forma humana porque queríamos dar tempo para ele pensar sozinho.

E também tínhamos que cuidar dos meninos. Com a briga, o lobo interior do Remo ficou muito raivoso, por assim dizer. Sirius e Potter apareceram quase todos os dias com arranhões, manchas roxas e pequenos machucados. Como eu sou boa em poções, fiquei encarregada de ajudá-los com o que precisasse para se recuperar logo. Lene fazia os feitiços para fechar feridas e Alice nos ajudava com os trabalhos deles da semana.

E uma coisa inédita aconteceu: eu me aproximei um pouquinho de Potter. Ele e Sirius estavam tendo inesgotáveis conversas com Remo sobre ele e Dora. Então, sempre acabávamos conversando sobre isso. Ele estava preocupado com os dois porque ele, acima de tudo, preserva as amizades e odeia ver dois de seus amigos tristes.

Logo depois da lua cheia, Remo e Dora ainda estavam sem se falar. Só quase um mês depois que eles voltaram a se falar, acreditam? Remo se sentia mal por ter gritado com a Dora e por tê-la maltratado. Ele disse que queria se desculpar de maneira correta e na hora certa faria isso. Ele pode ser um pouco tampado, mas é um perfeito cavalheiro.

Mas eles não estavam juntos. Não, ainda não. Remo falou que tentaria pensar no caso de tentar ter um relacionamento sério com a Dora porque ele realmente a amava e não queria fazê-la sofrer.

Isso meio que deu ânimo para todos nós, mas tentávamos disfarçar para não dar falsas esperanças para Dora. Agora ela estava bem melhor, já tinha voltado quase ao seu normal. Seu cabelo estava loiro, mas com mechas rosa chicletes que queriam dizer "Ei, estou quase no modo normal, mas ainda estou mal por dentro".

Com isso, as coisas quase voltaram ao normal:

- Marotos aprontando: Eles nunca se cansariam de aprontar, é o que eu digo. Como eles conseguem nunca ficar quietinhos? Isso é uma reclamação, mas até que eu gosto desse jeito deles de levar a vida, sem se importar com o amanhã, sempre mantendo um sorriso na cara, sem se abalar com detenções e coisas assim. Até nas horas mais difíceis, como as transformações de Remo, eles estavam lá aprontando e se divertindo.

- Eu e Potter discutindo: No dia que isso parar de acontecer, você pode acreditar que um apocalipse está prestes a acontecer. Como uma pessoa conseguia me estressar tanto? Até nas minhas rondas, eles não me deixava em paz. Ele sempre aparecia debaixo daquela maldita capa e me dava um susto daqueles. Eu sempre corria atrás dele pra lhe dar uns tapas, mas ele corre muito mais rápido que eu. E eu não podia correr atrás dele o tempo todo, alguém poderia suspeitar do barulho e ver a monitora correndo pelo colégio não é um bom exemplo.

- Potter me chamando para sair: E eu me pergunto, quando é que ele vai desistir? A cada dia ele me pergunta umas cinco vezes se eu quero sair com ele e não se cansa de levar não a cada vez. Às vezes é irritante quando ele vem me perguntar. Eu até solto um não antes dele abrir a boca o fazendo gargalhar do meu lado.

- Lene e Sirius dando amassos por qualquer canto da escola: Eu acho que Lene e Sirius estavam dispostos a colocar todos os anos de atraso em saídas furtivas depois do horário permitido de circulação nos corredores. Era algo realmente nojento encontrá-los em uma sala de aula vazia com Sirius quase arrancando a blusa da minha amiga. Mas teve uma vez que eu quase os matei. O motivo? Eu prefiro contar essa recordação detalhadamente.

_~ flashback on ~_

_Eu estava andando pelos corredores sozinha porque era dia de lua cheia então Remo estava na casa dos Gritos. Sirius e Lene estavam em algum canto se agarrando e eu tinha que achá-los antes que outro monitor ou até um professor os ache. Ele tinha ido dar um beijo de boa noite nela porque ele passaria a noite com Remo._

_Eu estava passando pelo quarto andar e ouço alguns sons estranhos em uma sala próxima. Vou andando rápido para achar exato onde os sons estão vindo. Era uma sala quase no final do corredor onde eu estava e os sons estranhos eram suspiros e gemidos._

_Eu estanquei no meio do corredor._

_Eu não era uma menina com pensamentos pervertidos, mas quando você anda no mesmo grupo de amigos que o meu é impossível você não pensar certas coisas como numa situação dessas. _

_Sério, o que você pensaria quando ouvisse gemidos vindos de uma sala onde tem dois alunos tendo uma sessão de amassos a noite depois do horário permitido de circulação? Coisa boa que não é, eu garanto._

_O que eu pensei? Não em sexo. Calminha aí. Não acho que eles iriam tão baixo em uma sala de aula. Mas algo quase lá. Porque existem muitas coisas até o "definitivo". Merlim, eu não vou ficar falando sobre isso, eu fico nervosa e sem jeito._

_Eu teria que parar-los antes que outra pessoa pior aparecesse e os pegasse. Err... Aí está o problema, como eu faria isso? Eu não quero ver o que eles estão fazendo. Então, eu tive uma idéia. Eu entro tapando meus olhos com a mão e falo para eles se retirarem antes que eu dê uma detenção. _

_Ótimo. É o que eu farei. Andei até a porta e respirei fundo muitas vezes criando coragem para somente colocar a mão na maçaneta da porta. _

_Lily, seja mulher! E não um rato igual o Peter! _

_Coloquei a mão no meu rosto tapando meus olhos e abri a porta. Com a sala de aula vazia, os sons dos suspiros e gemidos davam eco e ficavam bem mais altos do que o normal._

_- Ai, Sirius! Isso desse jeito. – Um suspiro. – Você é tão gostoso. – Um gemido._

_- AI CARALHO! – Gritei quando escutei isso. _

_Fiquei de costas pra qualquer coisa que eles estavam fazendo na sala. Caramba, eles estavam... Eles estavam? Ai, Meu santo Merlim! Eles estavam! Engoli seco. Caramba, ela é minha amiga. Eu nunca pensei que ela... Minha Lenezinha._

_- Hey, Lil. Pode olhar. – Lene falou com a voz divertida._

_Virei para trás ainda tapando os olhos com minhas mãos. Abri uma fenda entre meus dedos e vi Lene sentada em uma mesa comendo uma barra de chocolate e um Sirius muito risonho do seu lado. Eles estavam muito arrumados pra terem feito alguma coisa. Tirei a mão do meu rosto e os olhei intrigada._

_- Sabe, você ficou muito engraçada entrando com os olhos tapados, ruiva. – Sirius comentou e deu uma risada._

_- O que vocês estavam fazendo?- Perguntei cautelosa._

_- Olhe para nós, estamos com cara que fizemos alguma coisa? – Lene me perguntou e deu uma mordida na sua barra._

_- ARGH! VOCÊS FIZERAM ISSO PARA ME DAR UM SUSTO NÃO É? – Perguntei irritada. Sirius deu uma gargalhada e Lene apenas sorriu 'moleca' para mim. – Isso realmente não tem graça. – Falei emburrada._

_- Ah, tem sim. – Sirius respondeu brincalhão. Rosnei pra ele. Ele deu um beijo rápido na Lene e saiu da sala antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa._

_- Chocolate? – Lene me perguntou inocente indicando uma barra de chocolate do seu lado assim que ela viu meu olhar fulminador. _

_~ flashback off ~_

Tenho ótimos amigos, não? Dando-te um grande susto e te fazendo realmente pensar em merda. Ah, vamos, é o Sirius e a Lene, eles tem um fogo que só Merlim é capaz de apagar. Também, nunca mais atrapalhei mais nada. Se eles queriam pegar uma detenção, o problema não era mais meu.

- Lene e Sirius brigando por besteira: Sirius realmente não tinha noção das coisas ou noção do perigo mesmo. Ele se esqueceu que agora tem namorada e que ela por sinal é ciumenta. Mas também, quem não seria tendo um gato como Sirius Black como namorado?

Ele sempre mantinha aquele sorriso galanteador no rosto e não importa se você é um professor ou até uma menina do seu fã clube, ele sorria sempre pra todos. Mas Lene não via assim, ela sempre achava que ele estava dando em cima de alguém.

O pior mesmo é quando ela o encontrava conversando com alguma menina em um canto vazio. Tudo bem que ele não pretendia fazer nada, mas se você tiver um namorado que foi um super galinha, você também desconfiaria.

Tinha dias que eu tinha que dar uma de babá ou cupido ou sei lá o que isso seria isso e conversar com o Sirius sobre como se trata uma namorada. Isso é totalmente patético, ainda mais quando você tem Potter, Remo e Dora rindo da sua cara ao ensinar um marmanjo como lidar com a sua namorada ciumenta.

- Sonserinos fazendo brincadeiras de mau gosto com magia das trevas por aí: Eu não sei qual é dos sonserinos. Eles devem ter cocô de hipogrifo na cabeça em vez de cérebro. Porque eles se dão ao trabalho de aprender artes das trevas e vão testar nas pessoas? Quer testar? Vai testar no seu amigo caramba! E não nos outros alunos inocentes.

- Peter mostrando sua verdade face: Er, tudo bem se eu não falar muito sobre ele? Esse garoto está me dando uma raiva descomunal. Como ele pode deixar de ser amigos dos meninos e se rebaixar tanto andando com os sonserinos? E ainda por cima, aprendendo arte das trevas e praticando com eles por ai. Minha vontade era deixar os marotos darem uma bela de uma surra nele, mas eu era monitora e amigas deles, não iria deixar-los serem expulsos.

- Eu e Sev sendo amigos.

Minha amizade com Severus andava meio estranha. Eu realmente estava indignada com que os amigos deles estavam fazendo por aí no castelo. Outro dia eu tive uma pequena discussão com ele no corredor.

_~ flashback on ~_

_- Sev, mas não gosto de um pessoal com quem você anda! Desculpe, mas detesto_

_Lucius e Rodolfo! Rodolfo! O que vê nele, Sev? Me dá arrepios! Você sabe o que ele tentou fazer com a Maria Macdonald outro dia? – Perguntei de mal humor. _

_Aquilo não se fazia com uma pessoa. A menina não era minha amiga, mas eu fiquei com pena enorme da coitada. A sorte dela que eu estava fazendo uma ronda com o Remo e conseguimos parar-los a tempo._

_Eu e Sev estávamos andando em um dos corredores, cheguei a uma pilastra e me encostei. Olhei-o com olhos erguidos._

_- Aquilo não foi nada. Foi uma brincadeira, só isso..._

_- Foi Magia das Trevas e se você acha que isso é brincadeira..._

_- E aquelas coisas que Potter e os amigos dele aprontam? - Retrucou Sev. Seu rosto corou ao dizer isso, aparentemente incapaz de refrear o seu rancor._

_- E onde é que o Potter entra nisso? – perguntei._

_- Eles saem escondidos à noite. Tem alguma coisa esquisita naquele Lupin. Aonde é que ele sempre vai?_

_Eu tinha medo do dia que ele faria essa pergunta a mim. Eu não gostava de mentir, mas eu teria que fazer pra guardar o segredo do meu amigo. Fiquei preocupada. O que eu poderia responder?_

_- Ele é doente. Ele diz que é doente. – Eu falei a desculpa que Remo dá para as pessoas. Minha voz saiu um pouco fraca pelo fato de eu estar mentindo._

_- Todo mês na lua cheia?_

_- Conheço a sua teoria - Repliquei e meu tom era frio. Eu tinha que fazê-lo mudar de idéia antes que ele consiga comprovar que está certo. - Afinal, por que você é tão obcecado por eles? Por que se importa com o que eles fazem à noite?_

_- Só estou tentando lhe mostrar que eles não são tão maravilhosos quanto todo o mundo parece pensar._

_Isso me deu raiva e meu sangue subiu as minhas bochechas me fazendo corar. Tudo bem que eles não eram as melhores pessoas do mundo porque aprontavam e tal. Mas eles eram meus amigos! Tirando o Potter, que vivíamos brigando o tempo todo, mas ainda assim ele era meu colega. E isso os faziam maravilhosos para mim, tirando o Potter._

_- Mas eles não usam Magia das Trevas. – Falei irritada. _

_- Você não vai... Eu não vou deixar você..._

_- Me deixar? Me deixar? - Perguntei com raiva._

_Estreitei os olhos. O que ele estava pensando? Que iria me impedir de defender meus amigos? Eles não usavam magia das trevas e realmente eles tinham melhorado muito! Mas parece que ele não conseguia deixar essa rixa boba entre eles de lado. E bem, eu acho que tinha culpa nisso porque Sev estava com um pouco de mau humor desde que o deixei sozinho na Madame Puddifoot. _

_- Eu não quis dizer... Só não quero ver você fazer papel de boba... Ele gosta de você, James... Potter gosta de você! - As palavras davam a impressão de serem arrancadas dele contra sua vontade. - E ele não é... Todo o mundo acha... Grande herói de Quadribol... - A amargura e a antipatia que Sev sentia deixavam-no incoerente e ergui minhas sobrancelhas._

_- Eu sei que James Potter é um idiota que tem um ego inflado - Falei cortando Sev. - Não preciso que você me diga. E não acredito que ele goste de mim. – Sev abriu a boca, mas eu cortei logo em seguida. - Mas a idéia que Rodolfo e Lucius fazem seja brincadeira é simplesmente maligna. Maligna, Sev. Não entendo como você pode ser amigo deles._

_E o deixei sozinho no meio do corredor._

_~ flashback off ~  
_

Eu não sei dizer o que Rodolfo e Lucius realmente iriam fazer com Maria, mas eu já tinha visto pessoas parar na ala hospitalar por conta deles, então é claro que seria uma coisa tão ruim quanto.

Eu não sabia da onde Sev tinha tirado a idéia que Potter gostava de mim. Na verdade, eu tinha idéia sim. Tinha um boato pelo colégio que ele estava gostando de mim porque tinha parado de ficar com as garotas e vivia me chamando para sair. Mas o que eles não entendiam era que eu só era um desafio para ele. A única garota que ainda não tinha caído em seus encantos.

Potter não afirmava e desmentia os boatos, só ria quando ouvia alguém falando. Alice que é cismada com eu e Potter, concordou com os boatos e sempre soltava uma coisa ou outra sobre eu aceitar sair com o Potter. Desculpa, podem falar o que quiserem por ai, mas eu não ficaria com o Potter, mesmo.

Nós, alunos, tínhamos muito com que se preocupar, os professores começaram a passar muitos deveres por conta dos exames que estavam há uns meses de acontecer. Fora as aulas de aparatação, pra mim a monitoria e pros meninos o Quadribol.

As aulas de aparatação tinham começado um pouco depois da volta do recesso de natal. No começo foi totalmente difícil, mas depois consegui pegar o jeito. Os marotos foram uns dos primeiros a conseguirem a aparatar. Mas também eles queriam demais aprender aparatar logo e eu suspeitava que isso tivesse a ver com o fato deles quererem aprontar nas férias.

Grifinória tinha ganhado todas as partidas até agora e estava na final que aconteceria no final de Maio. Eles mais do que nunca estavam se preparando para a final que seria contra a Corvinal. Mas se querem saber minha humilde opinião, eu tenho certeza que a Grifinória vai ganhar, eles treinando feito loucos ou não.

Então, chegou a páscoa.

Eu não iria para casa, mas Lene não me deixaria em paz sozinha em Hogwarts. E eu não sei como ela conseguiu aquilo, mas ela conseguiu me convencer passar a páscoa com ela. O único grande problema nisso era que ela passaria a páscoa...

- Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames! Ela vai! Ela vai pra sua casa. – Lene entrou no Salão Principal berrando feito uma louca.

_Sério, Marlene? Precisava de tanto? Mesmo? _

Eu fiquei parada na entrada do Salão principal com o rosto mais vermelho que o meu próprio cabelo. Quase todas as pessoas no salão olhavam para mim como se não acreditassem que Lilian Evans iria passar o final de semana sobre o mesmo teto com James Potter. Nem eu mesmo acreditava, como eu poderia repreender metade das pessoas por me olhar desse jeito?

Eu nem me arriscaria olhar para a mesa da Sonserina. Sev devia estar me fuzilando com os olhos. Ele parecia cada dia mais amargurado. Ele não conseguia aceitar minha amizade com os marotos e meu 'coleguismo' com o Potter e ele não entendia minha raiva contra seus amigos. Fora que ele realmente acredita que Potter morra de amores por mim.

Segui andando de cabeça baixa até onde meus amigos estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória. Sentei do lado de Lene e peguei um suco para mim. Arrisquei olhar pra cima e vi Potter comendo com um sorriso imenso na cara. Alice estava contendo o riso abraçada com o Frank, Lene e Sirius em um momento apaixonado e Remo escondendo seu rosto por trás do jornal.

_Que amigos, rindo da desgraçada alheia._

- Será que vocês podem parar com isso? Eu estou tentando comer e não vomitar. – Falei pro casal ao meu lado que resolveu dar uns amassos.

- Só está falando isso porque eu acabei de soltar pra escola toda que você vai pra casa do seu amado James.

- Amado? Amado? – Perguntei irritada para Lene.

- É sério isso, Lil? – Vick se sentou do meu lado.

- Lene, como você conseguiu? – Emmie apareceu e se sentou entre mim e Lene.

- É porque no fundo ela o ama. – Dora apareceu e se sentou entre Potter e Remo. Levantei-me um pouco tirei o jornal das mãos do Remo e bati na cabeça de Dora. – Ai! Isso é o que eu ganho por falar a verdade?

- Certo, não vou mais. – Falei cruzando os braços.

- Nymphadora! Fazendo meu trabalho árduo ir por água a baixo! – Lene exclamou irritada.

- Vamos acalmar os ânimos, gatas. – Vick falou e se virou olhando malignamente para mim. – Se você desistir de ir, eu juro que fico no castelo e faço você passar a páscoa nas masmorras comigo e os sonserinos.

- É, prefiro Potter do que os sonserinos. – Murmurei derrotada.

- Ótimo. – Vick falou roubando a torrada que estava na minha mão.

- Viu, cara? Ela consegue preferir você em alguma coisa. – Sirius comentou sorrindo maroto.

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas. – Potter comentou brincando com a comida em seu prato como se estivesse sem graça. Olhei para Emmie e Lene perdida e elas apenas sorriram para mim.

_Eu hein, algo estranho está acontecendo._

Hoje era quinta-feira e iríamos amanhã cedo pegar o expresso de Hogwarts. Professor Slughorn andava um pouco decepcionado comigo. Ele sempre inventava aquelas festas bobas do clube dele e eu sempre inventava uma ronda ou uma reunião de monitoria para escapar das festas.

Olhe, eu gosto muito do professor, principalmente por ser uma de suas alunas preferidas, mas ter aquele pessoalzinho da Sonserina fazendo uma social lá não me agradava. Eu não poderia chegar pro professor, que é diretor da casa deles, e falar que eu não vou justamente por causa deles.

E eu nem tinha Sev para me distrair direito porque ele e Potter faziam uma competição sobre quem conseguia mais atenção minha. No final da noite ou eu acabava no canto conversando sozinha com o Sirius ou acabava discutindo com a Bellatrix que adorava fazer piadinhas de mau gosto sobre mim.

E mais uma vez, eu fugiria das suas festinhas que aconteceria hoje. Só não sei como porque ele foi falar com a monitora-chefe para me deixar livre por hoje. Eu estava tão ferrada.

- Preocupada? – Remo tirou dos meus pensamentos.

Já tinha acabado as aulas e eu estava sentada no sofá em frente à lareira toda largada como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano. É, bem, eu estava sem vontade nenhuma de ir pra festa e eu não tenho motivos para dizer que não fui.

- Me salva? – Levantei os olhos pra ele fazendo biquinho.

- Do clube do Slug? – Ele se sentou do meu lado e eu deitei minha cabeça em seu colo.

- É.

- É só uma reunião, Lil. – Ele falou fazendo cafuné em mim.

- Você fala isso porque não você não é obrigado a ir. – Resmunguei.

- Posso saber por que você está dando carinho pra minha ruiva em vez de dar pra sua tuti-fruti, Aluado?

- Oi? Sua ruiva? Em que mundo, Potter?

- No meu é claro.

- É, só no seu.

- Eu talvez possa fazer algo, Lily. – Remo comentou sorrindo. Sinto que meus olhos brilharam.

- Sério? – Falei feliz.

- Ei, Pontas. Você poderia falar pro Slug que eu e Lily vamos num encontro hoje à noite?

-QUÊ? – Potter berrou assustado. Revirei os olhos.

- Que dramático! – Comentei sarcástica. Potter nos olhava descrente.

- Não vamos a um encontro, Pontas. Para de ser burro. – Remo deu um tapa em seu braço. – É só uma desculpa pra ela não ir.

- Não vou falar que minha ruiva está com outro.

- Tudo bem, então. Eu falo. Não sou sua ruiva mesmo. – Falei o fuzilando com os olhos.

_Aja paciência, Merlim! _

**.x.**

Então, porque mesmo eu aceitei a idéia de dizer que estaria tendo um encontro com o Remo? Er... Eu não sei se encarar o Clube do Slug é tão ruim como está sendo agora. Alguma alma sem dó e nem coração, acredito que foi o professor, contou pra alguém que eu estaria num encontro com o Remo e a pessoa espalhou pro resto do colégio.

Foi um alvoroço, sério. Primeiro começou com Dora que veio tirar satisfação comigo. Eu fiquei com medo dela, juro. Ela parecia que iria me bater ou sei lá o quê. Foi quase meia hora explicando pra ela tudo. Potter, que não é nem um pouco idiota e um grande ator, ficou de cara amarrada e bufando por aí. Eu acho que eu vou falar pra ele tentar uma carreira de ator trouxa, ele já é bonito e atua muito bem, acho que iriam contratá-lo logo.

Depois aconteceu que o fã clube do Potter veio tirar satisfação comigo. VOCÊS TÊM NOÇÃO DISSO? O FÃ CLUBE, MEU MERLIM! Elas vieram me ameaçar para não brincar com os sentimentos dele já que agora eu estava com o outro maroto. Mas espera aí, eu nunca estive com o Potter pra brincar com os sentimentos dele!

Ah, é claro que metade das meninas estavam com raiva de mim. Elas acham mesmo que eu tenho dois marotos só pra mim, sério mesmo? Minha vontade era de sair detenção pra todas as meninas que me fulminavam com o olhar e estavam falando mal de mim.

Eu tenho que me controlar. Não posso deixar a monitoria subir minha cabeça. Isso não é razão pra dar detenção, certo?

Então, eu, Potter, Sirius, Remo e Lene estávamos aqui em Londres na casa dos Potter. Os pais do Potter não tinham chegado ainda de uma missão, eles são aurores, logo nós pegamos o metro para irmos sozinhos.

Vou te falar, ter os marotos no metro trouxa era a coisa mais hilária do mundo. Sirius que nunca tinha andado estava com medo do metro. MEDO! Eu ri dele e muito. Lene tentava o acalmar. Tenho certa impressão que os meninos vão zua-lo pelo resto do dia.

Chegamos à casa dos Potter na hora do jantar. Olhe, se eu já fiquei assustada com a casa e o carro da Lene, era nada comparada a casa dos Potter. Era praticamente uma mansão. Tinha de tudo aqui, até um mini campo de Quadribol para treino. Eu praticamente babei no jardim impecável que tinha na frente da casa. Potter disse que sua mãe tem uma leve paixão por flores trouxas.

Um elfo muito maluco nos fez banquete quase igual em Hogwarts. E quando eu digo que ele é maluco, é porque ele é. Mas também olha de quem é o dono. Pelo menos o elfo era amável e bem menos idiota que o Potter. Sirius ficou comentando que ele é bem mais legal do que tem na casa da sua mãe.

Eu e Lene fomos dormir juntas no quarto de hóspedes. Lene teve que me guiar pela casa porque se eu andar sozinha aqui, eu com certeza vou me perder muito feio. Sirius tinha seu próprio quarto e iria dividir com o Remo. Não demorou muito e fomos dormir para acordar cedo e aproveitar o final de semana. Quer dizer, ainda tinha minhas dúvidas se eu conseguiria aproveitar. Estou na casa do Potter e ele ainda está fingindo estar irritadinho comigo.

Como eu sou uma pessoa matinal, acordei bem cedo. Fiquei divagando olhando pro teto. Eu ainda me perguntava o que eu estava fazendo aqui. O quarto era enorme. Eu e Lene estávamos dividindo a cama porque era bem grande e cabiam umas três pessoas. O quarto era todo branco com azul claro. Em uma das paredes tinha uma grande janela que dava pro lado lateral da casa.

Eu fiquei perdida em pensamentos até escutar gritos dos meninos vindo do corredor. O que será que eles estavam fazendo acordados essa hora? Ou melhor, o que eles estavam aprontando para ficar gritando feito retardados?

Levantei da cama e fui até a porta. Abri e coloquei a cabeça pra fora. Olhei pro lado da escada e nada. Olhei pro outro e me assustei. Três idiotas de pijamas estavam correndo e gritando na minha direção.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MERLIM! – Gritei colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto antes que fosse arrancada por brutamontes.

Coloquei a cabeça pra fora de novo a tempo de ver os idiotas tropeçarem um no outro e caírem de bunda no chão. Eu gargalhei muito feio de descer uma lágrima. Eles estavam no chão rindo, batendo um no outro e se xingando.

- Vocês não têm mais o que fazer não? – perguntei limpando uma lágrima que tinha caído.

- É uma tradição, ruiva. – Sirius falou e deu uma piscadela. – Por acaso você viu quem ganhou? Eu acho que foi o Aluado, mas eu estava com um pé na frente.

- Hey, um pé não quer dizer nada. – Remo falou dando um tapa na nuca do Sirius.

- Se vocês não querem se decidir quem ganhou, eu ficou com a glória. – Potter comentou e revirei os olhos. Tinha que ser o idiota com o ego inflado.

As crianças começaram a discutir lá e eu entrei no quarto. Lene estava sentada na cama com uma cara de morta-viva.

- Que barulho foi esse? Os inferis invadiram a casa dos Potter? – Ela perguntou e bocejou.

- Não. Que pergunta idiota é essa? – Ri. – É seu namorado idiota com os amigos brincando de correr pelo corredor.

Ela murmurou qualquer coisa e deitou na cama de novo. Eu tomei um banho (é, não era um simples quarto e sim uma suíte!) e me arrumei para tomar café da manhã. Não sabia que horas os meninos comiam, mas acho que o elfo dos Potter poderia fazer alguma coisa para mim.

Como já era primavera, o tempo estava bem melhor. E aqui eles ainda usavam aquecedores para manter uma temperatura ótima. Achei um vestido branco soltinho e o coloquei. Prendi um cinto marrom abaixo do busto fazendo um laço no canto direito. Calcei uma sapatilha marrom claro. Deixei meus cabelos em coque frouxo, apenas com a minha franja solta.

Sai no corredor e olhei pro lados para ver se as crianças tinham parado de correr. É, o corredor estava seguro. Tentei não me perder pela casa, mas não tive muita sorte. Eu sem querer entrei na biblioteca. Não tive tempo pra babar porque meu estômago roncou alto. Depois de andar feito uma barata tonta, escutei exclamações altas e consegui chegar à cozinha.

As três crianças estavam lá e uma senhora. Ela devia ser a senhora Potter. E pelo jeito ela tinha acabado de entrar na cozinha porque os meninos estavam a cumprimentando. Eles ainda estavam de pijamas. A mesa da cozinha já estava farta de um café da manhã completo e gostoso.

- Bom dia mãe mais maravilhosa do mundo! – Potter levantou da mesa e foi falar com a mãe. Encostei-me em uma das pilastras que separava o corredor da cozinha o olhando. Era estranho vê-lo tratar alguém com tanto carinho. Sorri com a cena.

- Bom dia, filho! – Ela falou e o abraçou apertado.

- Bom dia segunda mãe. – Sirius levantou foi até a Sra. Potter a abraçou e rodou. Ri baixinho.

- Ei, a mãe é minha. – Potter reclamou fingindo ciúmes.

- Aprende a dividir. – Sirius falou ainda abraçado a Sr. Potter.

- Eu sou possessivo com que é meu, Almofadinhas. – Potter avançou para a mãe. Sirius viu e arrastou a Sra. Potter pro o outro canto da cozinha.

- Perdeu, veado.

- É cervo e a mãe é minha! – Potter exclamou.

- Meninos, aquietem-se. Assim vocês vão assustar aquela bela moça que está ali. – Sra. Potter falou risonha com a cena dos meninos me olhando. Corei por ela ter dito bela moça.

- Bom dia, Lily. – Potter comentou sorrindo pra mim.

- Bom dia.

- Hey, ruiva. – Sirius falou e sorriu para mim.

- Então quer dizer que essa que é a famosa, Lily? – Sra. Potter sorriu e foi para o lado do Remo. – Bom dia, Remo. – Ela falou e deu um beijo em sua cabeça.

- Ei, eu não ganhei beijo. – Potter reclamou cruzando os braços.

- Muito maduro, Potter. – Comentei rindo. Ele me mandou língua. MERLIM, JAMES POTTER ME MANDOU LINGUA! Estou dizendo, esses garotos estão parecendo umas crianças.

- Lily, querida, não ligue para essas crianças. Eles ficam bobos assim em casa.

- Eu não sou bobo. – Sirius comentou enquanto sentava-se à mesa. Potter também se sentou à mesa.

Senhora Potter veio até mim e me abraçou me assustando um pouco.

- Já ouvi esses meninos falando muito sobre você. Muito prazer em conhecê-la, eu sou Dórea* Potter.

- Prazer é meu Sra. Potter. Desculpe invadir assim sua casa.

- Não precisa me chamar de senhora, Lily. E não é invasão nenhuma, pode ficar a vontade. Vamos, coma alguma coisa.

Dórea é uma mulher muito bonita. É um pouco mais alta que eu, tem olhos castanhos-esverdeados, é loira e muito bonita. Ela parecia se divertir ver os meninos brincando na mesa. Lene apareceu logo depois e se sentia em casa. Sara já a conhecia há algum tempo e ficou muito feliz em saber que ela e Sirius estavam juntos.

Logo depois do café da manhã, os meninos inventaram de jogar Quadribol. Como eu sou péssima e não gosto muito de vassouras, eu apenas fiquei assistindo de longe. Sirius e Lene contra Remo e Potter. Era engraçado vê-los jogando. Eles tinham suas próprias regras e as quebrava totalmente.

Senhora Potter, que me viu sozinha os olhando, me chamou para ajudá-la cuidar do Jardim. Ela sabia que eu sou nascida trouxa, então pensou que eu poderia dar uma ajudinha em algumas coisas. Ela tinha todo tipo de rosas e algumas flores bonitas pelo jardim. Principalmente a minha flor preferida, os lírios brancos. Sorri quando vi a flor e fui olhar mais de perto.

- Sabe, James diz que elas lembram você. – A olhei assustada. Ele não sabia que essa era minha flor preferida porque eu nunca tinha dito pra nenhum dos meus amigos.

- Por quê?

- Ele diz que lembra seu nome e porque é tão linda quanto as flores. Ele até me fez plantar lírios vermelhos porque ele disse que combinava com o seu cabelo.

Eu fiquei espantada com aquelas revelações. Porque Potter pediria para plantar flores que o fazem lembrar-se de mim?

- Em minha opinião, eu acho que ele gosta de você. Não sei se é algo mais ou como amiga mesmo. Você deveria ter visto o que ele me fez passar para conseguir aquela torta com a sua mãe – Ela riu e novamente a olhei assustada – Ele não te contou? Ele me fez ir ao Brasil falar com a sua mãe. Foi meio complicado porque eu tive que pedir pro Dumbledore me dar o endereço. Ele prontamente me deu dizendo que adorava vocês dois e principalmente as discussões de vocês no meio dos corredores. – Ela riu um pouco.

- Er, bem. Eu e Potter temos muitas discussões semanais. Nada muito grave, sabe. Mas é só que ele tem o dom de me irritar.

- Meu marido também tinha. Lembro-me que jurava que nunca iria namorar ele, mas no final ele se mostrou tudo que eu sempre quis pra mim e ficou mais maduro. – Ela sorriu carinhosamente para mim. – Não sei se é o caso do meu querido James, mas seria muito bom se ele tivesse a sorte de ter uma mulher como você querida. – Corei com o seu comentário.

-Mas por enquanto ainda estou no momento em que eu juro que nunca terei algo com ele. – Murmurei sem graça. Ela deu uma risada gostosa.

- Eu sei que James é um tanto idiota às vezes e um pouco infantil. Mas ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa e acredito que ele se importe muito com você, Lily. Então mesmo que vocês discutam muitas vezes, nunca deixe de falar com ele novamente. – Pisquei furtivamente para ela.

Falei que tentaria não parar de falar com ele e fiquei pensativa. Isso era estranho, a própria mãe do James dizer que ele sente algo por mim. Como ela mesma disse, ela não sabia se era algo mais ou amizade. Mas é óbvio que é amizade, Potter não é de gostar de ninguém.

Não demoramos muito no jardim depois da conversa. A Sra. Potter entrou na casa atrás de escolher um almoço bom para nós. Eu voltei a assistir ao jogo dos meninos. Nem sei quanto estava cada um, mas eles pareciam brigar por tudo.

Almoçamos rapidamente e fomos ver filmes bruxos. Passamos a tarde toda vendo até a hora que o Sr. Potter chegou. Ele se chama Charles Potter. Tem a mesma altura e o mesmo cabelo que o filho, com a única diferença sendo seus olhos que são azuis. É alegre e bem humorado. Eu diria que o Potter é uma mistura do pai com a mãe.

Domingo passou rapidamente. Ensinei o pessoal a jogar algumas brincadeiras trouxas com Sirius e Potter trapaceando o tempo todo. Discuti um pouco com Potter, o que já era de se esperar. Ganhei muitos chocolates de Páscoa. O pessoal ganhou bem mais que eu, que fique claro. Eu e Lene descobrimos que Remo mandou um coração de chocolate para Dora. Muito fofo ele, não?

Eu acho que nem tudo foi tão mal assim. Os pais do Potter ficavam rindo das nossas briguinhas idiotas. Potter tentava me convencer que sua mãe daria uma excelente sogra e eu rebatia que seria se ela tivesse outro filho que fosse bem diferente dele. Engordei uns quilinhos com os chocolates, mas eu sei que valeu a pena.

Sirius e Lene foram dormir juntos de Domingo para Segunda. Ugh. Nem quero saber o que aconteceu. Remo saiu do quarto do Sirius e foi dormir no de Potter. Segunda bem cedo pegamos o expresso de Hogwarts. Apesar do final de semana ter sido bem melhor do que eu imaginava, uma coisa realmente me incomodava: a conversa com a mãe do Potter não saia da minha cabeça.

* * *

* Eu sei que Dórea lembra Dora, mas é que eu encontrei na internet que o nome dos pais de James eram Dórea e Charlus (eu mudei para Charles porque seria assim em português e é mais bonito, eu acho). Na verdade é uma especulação porque as evidências dão a entender que eles foram os pais de James. Se for verdade, Dórea é tia-avó de Sirius, porque ela foi uma Black. Interessante, não é?

.

O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. Poxa, no último capítulo só duas reviews! ):  
Ultimamente, eu não tenho feito apelo para reviews, mas não se esqueçam de deixar, ok? Isso me deixa muito feliz! *-* Até porque um review de vez em quando não mata ninguém, entenderam leitores fantasmas? _*indireta modo on*_

_._

**Respostas:**

**Mylle Malfoy P. W** - É, Lily e Severus é tão... Urgh! E tem gente que acham que eles deveriam ficar juntos! Nada contra o Severus, ele foi o homem mais corajoso da história no meu ponto de vista, eu até fiquei triste quando morreu e acho que ele merecia ser feliz, com outra pessoa, é claro. Bem, o motivo tava quase na cara né? Agora está aí. Espero que tenha gostado desta parte.

**Maria Marauders Fernandes** - É, foi estranho escrever essa parte. Tipo, como que eu vou escrever algo fofo vindo do Severus? Foi engraçado e estranho. Realmente foi cômico, mas eu gostei assim. Tipo, é Sirius Black, tudo que vem dele é meio cômico, eu acho. Ele é surpreendente, faz coisas e pensa em coisas que ninguém espera. Eu amo o Sirius Black e gosto de o fazer assim *-*

.

**Próximo capítulo:** Teste de aparatação. Severus provoca os amigos da Lily na sua frente. Potter e Sirius vão atrás de Severus. Um briga feia. Lily vai atrás de acabar com a briga e tudo que ela tem é decepção.

.

Não se esqueçam de deixar REVIEWS!

Evellyn.


	19. A segunda briga feia

Oi Potterheads!

Então, como vocês devem ter percebido, eu fiz essa fanfic com alguns capítulos baseados no que a nossa querida e linda J. K. Rowling escreveu, mudando apenas algumas coisas para adaptar ao meu enredo. Acredito que vocês já devem ter em mente o que deve acontecer nesse capítulo. Esse é o último capítulo com algo baseado nos livros, daqui em diante é só eu e minha mente. E também esse capítulo é onde as coisas começam a mudar em muitos aspectos.

Qualquer erro, me desculpem. Eu fiz uma revisão muito rápida porque eu ando sem tempo!

Espero que gostem e boa leitura!

* * *

**Décimo oitavo capítulo - A segunda briga feia**

Dia vinte de abril. Esse é um dia que vai ficar marcado na minha memória, tipo, para sempre. O dia tinha tudo para ser bom, mas não, o dia tinha que ser horrível.

Hoje teve o teste de aparatação para quem tinha dezessete anos até o dado dia. E todos nós tínhamos já completado essa idade. Tinha se passado a páscoa, todos estavam de volta ao colégio, alguns com uns quilinhos a mais por comerem muito chocolate (eu!) e hoje seria o teste de aparatação.

É sábado e todo mundo acordou animado. Logo depois do café da manhã, seriamos liberados para ir a Hogsmeade para fazer o teste. O teste seria aparatar do Cabeça de Javali e desaparatar no Caldeirão furado. Aqueles que não conseguissem desaparatar ou se estrunchasse, só poderiam fazer um novo teste nas férias.

Os sextanistas só falavam disto desde o começo da semana e era tudo que você poderia ouvir na mesa do Salão Principal de todas as casas. Meus amigos estavam combinando de aparatar com estilo. Deixe-me explicar: aparatar com estilo quer dizer que na hora de rodar para fazer a aparatação fazer algo legal, tipo, mandar beijo, dar uma piscadela ou imitar o Michael Jackson enquanto roda.

É, ele sabem quem é Michael Jackson. Eu tenho algumas músicas do Rei do Pop no meu Iphone e mostrei um vídeo dele. Sirius adorou a rodadinha do Michael dizendo que tentaria imitar na ocasião certa.

Quase não comemos nada no café da manhã de nervosismo, acho que só mesmo os sonserinos e os marotos estavam muito confiantes. Eu fui boa nas aulas práticas, mas ainda sim eu estava nervosa. É o teste oficial sabe? Por qualquer coisa você é reprovado, até mesmo se você deixar meia sobrancelha para trás.

Como o tempo estava bom em Hogsmeade, poderíamos ir mais a vontade sem nos encher de roupas pesadas pro causa do frio.

Fomos andando alegremente até o Cabeça de Javali comentando se alguém seria capaz de ser reprovado. Os meninos disseram que tem quase certeza que Peter não passaria, ele só foi capaz de fazer muitas coisas por ajuda deles. Se o novo grupinho dele não desse uma forma, seria um problema. Eles também queriam muito ver um sonserino sendo reprovado.

Eu ainda não tinha entrado no Cabeça de Javali, ainda me lembro do Remo falando na primeira vez que vim aqui em Hogsmeade sobre tal lugar. E por falar no Remo, ela entrou no pub de braços dados com Dora. Ela já estava com seu cabelo totalmente rosa chiclete desde o retorno da páscoa e eu diria que foi pelo lindo presente de Remo.

O Cabeça de Javali é totalmente ao contrário do Três Vassouras. É pequeno, sujo e sombrio, cheirava forte algo que provavelmente podia ser cabras. As janelas eram tão pequenas que podia se ver muito pouco à luz do dia com velas na mesa de madeira. O chão parecia ser de terra, mas quando pisei percebi que era pedra e parecia ter séculos.

O local estava fechado para o resto do povoado, aqui estava somente o dono do bar, dois representantes do ministério e dois professores, Flitwick e a Pomona Sprout. Os boatos eram que o dono do bar fosse o irmão do Dumbledore. Ninguém sabia ao certo porque ninguém se arriscava a perguntar pro dono e nem pra Dumbledore.

Os professores estavam lá para controlar a bagunça e nos 'arrumar' em filas para poder fazer os testes.

- ...Vai ser por ordem das casas primeiro Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa, Grifinória e por último Sonserina. Chamarei os nomes e vocês prossigam para esse circulo branco – Flitwick apontou para o chão na sua frente – e aparatem.

- Lembrem-se dos três 'D'. _Destino, Determinação e Deliberação!_

Eu já estava cansada desse blá blá blá que o instrutor do ministério falava sobre os três 'D'. E não era só eu, tanto que Lene ficou imitando o instrutor falar quase arrancando gargalhadas do seu namorado.

Peter ficava repetindo os três 'D' como se fosse um mantra. Eu não sei se ria igual aos marotos ou se ficava com pena dele. É, às vezes eu tenho muita pena dele. É como se ele não percebesse a merda que faz na maioria das vezes e precisa ter um grupo de 'poderosos' do lado. Eu não sei como ele não via que o pessoal da Sonserina não era os 'poderosos' e sim um bando de idiotas que não tinham mais o que fazer.

Certo, isso parece uma descrição dos marotos, que por acaso é o antigo grupo de amigos dele. Mas os marotos não mexem com magia das trevas e ficam testando em pobres inocentes. Tudo bem que eu fiquei sabendo que eles azaravam, no começo, as pessoas por diversão, mas não é a mesma coisa que com magia das trevas. E eu acho que meus amigos têm muito mais honra e respeito que todo aquele grupo do mal.

Os sextanistas da Lufa-Lufa começaram a aparatar, somente dois ficou para trás, eles se estrucharam. Vocês não iriam querer ver isso. Escondi minha cabeça no braço de Remo para não ver pedaço de uma perna e da outra vez um pedaço de braço que ficou para trás. Dora foi super bem, ao se virar para aparatar ela imitou uma bailarina, arrancando risos de todos.

Os corvinais deram mais sorte, nenhum ficou para trás. Mas também, eles são gênios e super determinados. Óbvio que todos passariam. Emmeline que sabia do nosso plano de fazer alguma coisa na hora de aparatar, deu um tchauzinho sorrindo para nós.

Então, chegou a vez da Grifinória. O primeiro do nosso grupo a ir do nosso grupo foi o Sirius. Ele realmente conseguiu fazer a 'rodadinha' igual o Michael Jackson. Bati palmas e tudo pra ele, mas depois fiquei igual a um camarão porque todo mundo me olhava estranho, menos meus amigos é claro porque tinham visto o vídeo para saber o que Sirius iria fazer.

A segunda pessoa a ir foi eu. Eu estava confiante, mas ainda assim nervosa. Segui para o circulo e rodei pulando mexendo as mãos. Eu sabia que a Sonserina iria me achar louca depois disso, mas sério, eu não tinha tanta criatividade assim para fazer isso. Senti a sensação de estar sendo puxada pela barriga e reapareci de frente para o balcão da Madame Rosmerta, como foi o combinado.

Percebi que os alunos da Lufa-Lufa, da Corvinal e alguns da Grifinória estavam sentados nas mesas tomando cervejas amanteigadas e assistindo quem chegava. Além da Madame Rosmerta servindo os alunos, a professora Minerva, Hadrid e um oficial do ministério da magia estavam lá.

- Parabéns, senhorita Evans. Você passou no seu teste. – O oficial do ministério comentou estendendo a mão para mim. Apertei-a sorrindo e ele me entregou um papel que era um certificado.

Hadrid deu tapinhas nas minhas costas me parabenizando, que doeram, mas ainda assim sorri para ele. Professora Minerva assentiu com aprovação e Sirius me puxou para um abraço. Ele estava em pé me esperando. Sentamos em uma mesa de frente pro balcão esperando os outros. Sirius já tinha pedido cerveja amanteigada para todos.

Não muito tempo depois Remo seguido de Frank apareceram, eles passaram. Remo disse que uivou de brincadeira e Frank flexionou os braços. Eu disse que isso era coisa do Sirius e não dele, porque ele não era uma pessoa que se achava. Sirius tomou isso como ofensa pessoal e fingiu que estava indignado comigo.

Marlene apareceu e passou também. Ela disse que jogou os cabelos e piscou para Alice que ainda estava lá. O próximo que veio foi o Peter. Tá certo que ele não é do grupo, mas ele precisa ser comentando.

- Desculpa, Sr. Pettigrew. Mas o senhor foi reprovado por deixar um dedo e suas sobrancelhas para trás.

Peter ficou muito sem graça, principalmente depois de Sirius riu tão alto. A professora Minerva mandou um olhar tão feio para ele que eu tive que tampar a boca do Sirius para ele parar de rir. O resto do grupo estava reprimindo risos. Mas eu não podia negar, o Peter sem sombracelhas estava muito engraçado. O oficial do ministério fez um feitiço e o seu dedo voltou para sua mão junto com as suas sombracelhas para o seu rosto.

E para finalizar o grupo, apareceram Potter e Alice. Alice disse que ela fingiu ser uma fadinha e o Potter fingiu que pegava um pomo de ouro. Bem, já era de se esperar, é uma das únicas coisas que ele faz de bom.

Como já estava perto do horário do almoço, comemos no Três Vassouras mesmo. Assim poderíamos assistir o resto do pessoal aparatar e não precisaríamos correr para o castelo para pegar o banquete do almoço.

Além do Peter, uma menina estrunchou deixando sua blusa para trás. Eu não queria estar no lugar dela. Imagina aparecer na frente de quase todo sexto ano de Hogwarts só de sutiã. Ela ficou bem mais vermelha que o meu cabelo e isso é muito. Os meninos que não são nada sutis, babaram descaradamente. Mas também a menina tinha um corpo lindo, além de ter seios grandes.

Sirius foi um desses garotos fazendo com que Lene brigassem com ele e eles começaram mais uma discussão boba. Remo, que graças à Merlim alguém se salva, foi um dos únicos que não babou pela menina, pelo menos não demonstrou. Frank fingiu que estava contemplando o teto assim que viu o olhar reprovador da Lice. Potter seguiu o exemplo de Sirius. Dei um tapa em sua nuca.

- Com ciúmes, Evans? – Ele disse virando o rosto para mim e dando um sorriso torto.

- Não. Eu só estou preocupada com a menina, sabe? Ela está com muita vergonha e você está constrangendo ela.

- Se é só isso porque você não dá tapas em todos os meninos daqui? – Ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Porque todos estão longe e você é o mais próximo. – Respondi ríspida.

- Eu sei que é só mais um desculpa para você tocar em mim. – Ele comentou sorriso maroto e eu lhe dei um tapa novamente.

Acho que ele não vai mudar nunca, sempre com esse grande ego inflado.

Os sonserinos aparataram com destreza e demonstravam que aquilo é como se fosse algo normal. Dois meninos e uma garota não conseguiram passar. Um dos meninos aparatou direto na Zonko's. O outro apareceu sem os tênis e a menina apareceu sem o cabelo. Os marotos se seguravam muito para não rir e não fazer piadas maldosas porque estávamos bem próximos da professora Minerva. Após comer comidas gordurentas e muito gostosas, voltamos para o colégio.

O sol estava presente na tarde e estava um clima bem agradável. Com a primavera a professora Sprout tinha plantado algumas flores mágicas pelo jardim de Hogwarts, deixando-o muito lindo. Eu gosto muito de sentar perto de uma arvore que fica perto do lago. Gosto de olhá-lo e ver a lula gigante brincando com os primeiranistas. Como o pessoal decidiu passar um tempo no jardim, eu os convenci de sentar perto do lago, como sempre faço.

Sentamos ali e começamos conversar sobre o teste de aparatação. Os marotos desataram a fazer piadinhas sobre os que estrucharam e não passaram. Eles apenas não tocaram na garota que apareceu sem blusa por motivos óbvios. Eu sei que é muito rir da desgraça dos outros, mas era impossível não rir dos comentários idiotas da Dora e da Dorcas.

O assunto mais falado era o Peter. Até o Remo ficou rindo e falando quão engraçado foi ele aparecer sem um dedo e sem sobrancelhas. Mas eu não podia negar, foi realmente engraçado. Além que eu sabia que os meninos estavam tentando colocar toda a raiva do Peter para fora com essas pequenas zuações.

- Até você, Lily? Eles até entendo ficar falando mal dos outros. Mas não você. – Sev passou por nós e comentou com a voz ríspida. Eu o olhei confusa. Ele não precisava falar assim comigo. Ele comentou e continuou andando até um arvore um pouco longe e começou a ler um livro.

- É impressão minha ou seu_ amado_ amigo acabou de falar estranho com você? – Lene falou com desgosto.

- Eu acho que ele só está assim porque eu briguei outro dia com ele por causa dos 'amigos' que ele tem. Ele está tentando me mostrar que meus amigos também não maravilhosos como todo mundo pensa. – Comentei sincera. Depois que eu falei, percebi a burrice que eu tinha falado.

_Porque eu tinha que ser tão sincera com isso? Maldita sinceridade!_

As meninas me olhavam visivelmente confusas e em descrença. Já os garotos olhavam de mim para Sev com raiva. Eu podia sentir que era palpável a raiva que fluía do Potter e do Sirius. Potter fez menção de se levantar e eu segurei seu pulso.

- Não! Não vá fazer besteira. Eu posso me entender depois com ele. – Ele tirou minha mão de seu pulso e ficou me olhando decidindo se iria continuar o que está fazendo ou não.

- Você sabe que nós aturamos muita coisa dele por sua causa, não é Lily? – Sirius me olhou muito sério. Engoli seco. O olhar dele estava me assustando um pouco.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas vocês não vão arrumar encrenca por conta disso. Posso lidar com ele depois. – Murmurei preocupada.

- Não, Lily. – Potter comentou e se levantou. – Eu não posso deixá-lo nos ofender e ficar colocando pressão em você para te mostrar algo sobre nós que não existe. Vamos, Almofadinhas. – Potter olhou sério pro amigo e foi em direção do Sev.

- Potter! – Gritei numa tentativa de ganhar sua atenção o que não deu certo. Fiz menção de me levantar e Remo segurou meu braço.

- Não vá, Lily. Não vai ser algo agradável e você não vai gostar de ver isso.

Bufei inconformada. Porque mesmo eu tive que abrir minha boca? Agora eles iriam brigar. Mas eu sou monitora posso pará-los e é isso que eu farei se algo sair ao extremo. Todos nós paramos para assistir o que aconteceria. Tinha muitos alunos espalhados pelo jardim e repararam que dois dos marotos iam em direção do Sev com raiva. Como eles são conhecidos por serem inimigos, todos pararam pra observar.

Eles chegaram perto e Potter falou algo. Sev tentou pegar sua varinha, mas Potter foi mais rápido e gritou 'Expelliarmus'. A varinha do Sev voou uns seis metros no ar e caiu com um pequeno estrondo na grama atrás dele. Sirius soltou uma gargalhada.

- Isso não vai acabar bem. – Alice comentou apreensiva do meu lado. Concordei mentalmente com ela e conseqüentemente comecei a ficar mais nervosa.

Sev tentou pegar a varinha, mas Potter foi mais rápido novamente e gritou 'Impedimenta'. Sev foi jogado um pouco longe. Os alunos voltaram suas atenções totalmente para a cena. Alguns deles tinham se levantado e estavam se aproximando. Alguns pareciam apreensivos, outros divertidos. Pude distinguir Peter no meio dos alunos que estava em pé tentando ter uma visão melhor da cena.

Sev estava arquejando no chão. Potter e Sirius avançaram em direção à Sev segurando suas varinhas. Potter mandava alguns olhares furtivos para cá.

- Eu acho que o James está preocupado com a sua reação, Lily. – Lene comentou.

- Eu tenho que ir lá. – Falei com raiva.

- Não, Lily. Melhor não. – Remo me segurou novamente.

- Será que você não entende? Eles podem fazer alguma besteira e sinceramente eu não espero mais nada do seu amigo idiota. – Falei rapidamente sentindo a raiva fluir por mim. – E Sev deve saber feitiços das Trevas por causa daqueles amigos dele. E se ele usar contra os meninos?

- Não acho que ele usaria, Lil. Tem dois monitores aqui e você é amiga dele. – Frank comentou colocando a mão no meu ombro.

Voltei minha atenção para a cena. Os meninos falavam alguma coisa e Sev tentava se levantar do chão, mas não conseguia porque a azaração ainda estava funcionando. Sirius e Potter começaram a gritar coisas com raiva, mas eu não conseguia ouvir daqui. Até que Potter falou uma azaração fazendo bolhas cor de rosa de sabão saíram da boca de Sev de uma vez.

Isso foi demais pra mim. Levantei-me em meios aos protestos dos meus amigos. A raiva se apossava de mim. Sim, era muito bom que eles tentassem defender a honra deles, mas isso não podia ser assim. Eles não podia simplesmente sentar e conversar como pessoas normais civilizadas? A espuma estava cobrindo os lábios de Sev, como uma mordaça.

- Deixe-o em PAZ! – Gritei na direção dos meus amigos. Eles não podiam levar essa azaração em diante. Eles não estavam vendo que essa espuma toda podia sufocá-lo? Isso é longe demais.

Potter e Sirius viraram na minha direção. A outra mão de Potter, a que ele não estava segurando a varinha, voou para seus cabelos. Caramba, qual era o problema dele com esse maldito cabelo? Eu sei que quando ele fica confuso, preocupado ou aflito ele tem essa mania feia de passar a mão no cabelo, além de fazer isso intencionalmente para seduzir as meninas. E isso me irrita muito, digo, ele passar a mão no cabelo me irrita muito.

- Lily, é melhor você não se meter. – Potter murmurou.

- Eu me meto onde eu quiser, James Potter! – Gritei. Percebi que essa frase teve um grande duplo sentido e corei. Alguns meninos, incluindo Sirius, sufocaram risadinhas.

- Lily, volte para onde está o pessoal. Preciso fazer um acerto de contas com o seboso.

- Evans, Potter! E não, eu não vou deixá-lo fazer mais nada. Qual a parte de que eu poderia resolver isso você não entende? – Cuspi as palavras praticamente. Quem ele pensa que é para querer tomar as decisões por mim e me fazer ficar sentada assistindo essa idiotice em silêncio? – Deixe-o em paz de uma vez!

Potter trocou olhares com o Sirius e olhou para mim ponderando sobre deixar ou não deixar o Sev em paz. E eu esperava que pelo bem dele, ele deixasse. Ele continuou me olhando e sorriu. Estreitei os olhos. Porque eu tenho quase certeza que ele vai falar algo que eu não vou gostar?

- Eu deixo se você sair comigo, Evans - Potter falou rapidamente. - Vamos... Saia comigo e eu nunca mais encosto a varinha no Seboso outra vez.

Eu o olhei com muita raiva. Definitivamente James Potter tem sérios problemas mentais. Porque logo numa situação dessas ele tem que pedir pra sair comigo? Ele é um imbecil mesmo.

- Você é um idiota, Potter! Eu não sairia com você nem se eu só pudesse escolher entre você e a lula gigante.

- Não foi dessa vez, Pontas - disse Sirius marotamente olhando para mim e se virou para Sev. - HEY!

O efeito do feitiço Impedimenta estava se acabando, Sev conseguiu pegar sua varinha e apontou exatamente na direção de Potter. Um feixe de luz e um corte apareceram num dos lados do rosto de Potter, manchando suas vestes com sangue. Eu sabia o que aquilo era, um feitiço de magia das Trevas.

- Sev, não! – Sev nem prestou atenção em mim e deu um sorriso mínimo olhando o sangue em Potter.

Potter revidou: um segundo feixe de luz e Sev estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo no ar, suas vestes descendo e revelando um par de pernas pálidos e esqueléticos e cuecas de cor cinza. Muitas pessoas ao redor riram.

- Chega vocês dois! – Gritei olhando para os dois. Virei-me para o Potter. - Coloque-o no chão agora!

- Com certeza. – Potter sorriu marotamente e baixou a varinha. Sev caiu no chão como uma pilha de roupas amontoada. Mas logo ele se ergueu com a varinha em punho.

- Petrificus Totalus! – Sirius gritou e Sev caiu no chão como uma tábua. Isso realmente estava indo longe demais. Não os deixaria machucaram mais a Sev e Sev fazer outro feitiço de Magia das Trevas para cima dos meninos.

- DEIXE-O EM PAZ! – Gritei pegando minha varinha e apontando para eles. Eles me olharam cautelosamente. – Eu não vou mais deixar vocês se machucarem um ao outro. Nem que eu tenha que azará-los!

- Lily, não me faça azarar você. – Potter me olhou sério. Como ele ousa pensar em me azarar? Fulminei-o com o olhar e ele encolheu os ombros.

- Então retire o feitiço. – Potter me olhou intensamente me deixando desconfortável, depois respirou fundo se virando para Sev. Ele murmurou o contra-feitiço.

- Pronto, ruiva. – Ele murmurou para mim por cima dos ombros e eu cruzei os braços mostrando que ainda estava com muita raiva dele. Ele se virou para Sev. – Você tem a sorte de alguma forma a Lily ser sua amiga, Seboso...

- Eu não preciso da ajuda de sangues-ruins imundos como ela! – Sev gritou ficando em pé com raiva.

Pisquei com força. Oi? É isso mesmo que eu escutei? Descruzei os braços e o olhei friamente. Eu realmente não acredito que falei isso. Sirius me olhou com uma mistura de raiva e preocupação.

- Bem - Respondi da forma mais fria possível. - Não vou me incomodar no futuro. E eu lavaria suas cuecas se eu fosse você, Seboso.

- Peça desculpas para Evans! – Potter gritou com um ódio apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente para Sev.

- Eu não quero que você o faça se desculpar! – Gritei para Potter. – Se você não percebeu, você é tão idiota quanto ele.

- Quê? - ganiu Potter. - Eu NUNCA chamei você de... Você-sabe-o-quê!

- Eu não falando disse seu imbecil! – Falei praticamente rosnando. – Estou falando que eu te pedi para não começar com essa maldita briga e você mesmo assim veio. Se você tivesse algum pingo de juízo teria ficado quieto e não feito nada! – Tomei fôlego e Potter me olhava um pouco confuso. – E ainda por cima, fica me chamando pra sair numa situação dessas! Qual é o seu problema, Potter? Não sei se você percebeu, mas você é um idiota com um grande ego inflado!

Virei-me sentindo as lágrimas de raiva brotar nos meus olhos e corri para longe dali. Ouvi Potter berrar meu nome, mas não ousei olhar para trás. Não queria que ninguém percebesse que eu estava chorando, muito menos ele. Ouvi meus amigos gritando meu nome também, mas eu corri para dentro do castelo sem me importar com nada.

Eu estava com uma raiva descomunal, tão grande que minha vontade era de sair quebrando tudo que eu visse na minha frente. Mas eu fizesse isso provavelmente a professora Minerva me mataria. Essa minha raiva é quase tão grande quanto a raiva quando minha irmã disse que me preferia morta. Mas eu fiquei muito mais triste do que com raiva mesmo.

Eu estava correndo sem controle em direção ao salão comunal. Graças à Merlim, não encontrei nenhum monitor ou professor pelos corredores, o que foi muito bom, senão eu poderia perder pontos por correr desesperadamente pelos corredores. Eu parei no corredor onde ficava o Salão comunal. Eu realmente precisava quebrar alguma coisa para descontar minha raiva e eu não estava a fim de ver meus amigos, muito menos para escutá-los falar sobre o Severus.

Então me veio uma idéia excelente: a sala precisa. Corri até a entrada e pedi uma sala com muitos artefatos de vidro que eu pudesse quebrar. A sala precisa se transformou em uma sala azul claro com algumas prateleiras paralelamente espalhadas com vários objetos de vidro. Nem pensei muito no que eu estava fazendo, peguei a primeira coisa que vi na frente e joguei na parede do outro lado da sala.

Parei ofegante depois de quase destruir todos os objetos de vidro presentes. Minhas mãos tinham pequenos cortes feitos pelos vidros. Sentei-me no chão e chorei. Chorei de soluçar.

De todas as coisas que eu esperava de Severus, me chamar de sangue-ruim não era uma delas. Especialmente quando estava tentando defendê-lo. O meu dia realmente virou uma bagunça. Eu sempre o defendi dos meus amigos, confiei nele, passava meus sábados com ele e sempre tentei fazer Potter e Sirius não o azararem. A troco de quê? De ser tratada como um nada, um lixo.

Ele ainda teve a coragem no passado de dizer que gosta de mim. Ele só deveria estar animado para ficar com alguém. Como eu sempre disse, Severus não é uma pessoa de muitos amigos e é impopular pelo colégio. Talvez eu fosse a única garota que o tratasse bem de verdade, além daquelas 'amiguinhas' do mal da Sonserina. Isso é, se elas o tratassem bem.

Eu estou me sentindo uma imbecil. Como eu pude confiar tanto nele e o considerar como um dos meus melhores amigos?

Falando em melhores amigos... Eu estava também com muita raiva do Potter. Do Sirius eu tinha muito pouco porque ele não fez muita coisa e não teria ido se o idiota-mor não o tivesse chamado.

Mas eu lembro o que a mãe dele me pediu... Apesar de eu querer muito dar um socos no Potter, eu não pararia de falar com ele. Mas com certeza, manteria distância para não tentar fazer besteira contra ele. Eu sei que ele estava tentando defender os nossos amigos e querendo que Severus não o colocasse contra mim, mas mesmo assim... Tudo foi muito estúpido demais.

Respirei fundo fechando os olhos com força. Pedi para sala me dar um kit de primeiros socorros para fazer curativos na minha mão. Apareceu do meu lado uma pequena maleta branca. Peguei-a e fiz os curativos.

Reuni toda a coragem que ainda me restava e me levantei. O bom da sala precisa ser no sétimo andar é que o salão comunal da Grifinória é no mesmo andar também, logo eu não andaria muito e as pessoas não veriam meu estado deplorável.

- Cabeça de dragão. – Murmurei para a Mulher Gorda. Ela me olhou preocupada, mas não falou nada.

Assim que entrei as pessoas pararam para me olhar. É claro que elas estavam esperando me ver, queriam ver como a monitora Lily tinha lidado com o fato de um dos seus amigos a chamar de 'sangue-ruim'. Passei andando rápido.

- Evans... – Olhei pro lado e vi Potter me olhando preocupado.

- Se você não se importa, eu não quero falar com você agora. – Vi seu olhar preocupado trocar para triste.

Ele assentiu e voltou para onde estava sentado com o resto dos meus amigos. Eles me olhavam cautelosamente. Vi Lene com o olhar fixo em minhas mãos. Voltei para meu caminho e fui para o dormitório. Eu precisava de um banho. Um longo banho e de preferência relaxante.

Eu pensei em ir para o banheiro dos monitores, aquela piscina me faria bem agora, mas eu não estava com vontade nenhuma de olhar para mais ninguém. Decidi ir para o banheiro do dormitório mesmo. Tomei meu banho o mais devagar possível.

Eu penteei tanto meu cabelo que ele estava anormalmente liso. Coloquei uma camisola preta de alcinha e um robe por cima. Sai do banheiro e fui para minha cama. As meninas não tinham subido, deviam ter percebido que eu queria privacidade. Fiquei deitada na cama divagando por um bom tempo. Olhei para a janela e vi que já era noite. Decidi tentar dormir porque daqui a pouco as meninas começariam subir para dormir.

- Lily? – Escutei uma voz feminina me chamar. Virei-me em direção a porta e vi Maria. – Te acordei?

- Não. – Murmurei alto o suficiente para ela ouvir.

- O Severus está lá em baixo no corredor e pediu para te pedir – Interrompi-a.

- Eu não quero falar com ele e muito menos fazer um favor para ele. – Falei fria.

- Eu sei, Lily. Acho que todo mundo que estava no jardim a tarde percebeu. – Ela me deu um sorriso triste e eu suspirei. - Mas ele realmente ameaçou dormir no corredor se você não fosse falar com ele. Ele praticamente implorou para que eu fizesse você descer e conversar com ele.

Fechei os olhos. Certo, eu poderia muito bem deixá-lo dormir no corredor, ele merecia. Só que como eu sou monitora, eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. Além do mais, se eu não fosse resolver isso logo, ele iria me atormentar até conseguir falar comigo. Melhor falar agora do que depois.

- Tudo bem, eu vou.

Maria assentiu e fechou a porta. Procurei minhas pantufas pretas, coloquei-as e desci. Meus amigos ainda estavam no salão comunal e me seguiram com o olhar. Eu apenas olhei para frente e andei o mais rápido possível. Queria acabar logo com isso e ir dormir. Passei pelo retrato da Mulher gorda e o vi encostado na parede de frente para o retrato.

- Lily!

- Não me chame assim, para você é só Evans. – Falei em tom frio. Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse acabado de lhe dar um tapa na cara e tivesse doído.

- Me desculpe.

- Não estou interessada. – Retruquei olhando para o chão.

- Por favor, Lilian. Desculpe-me.

- Poupe seu fôlego. - Cruzei os braços e o olhei friamente como nunca tinha feito antes. - Eu só saí porque Maria me disse que você estava ameaçando dormir aqui.

- Estava. Teria feito isso. Nunca quis chamar você de sangue-ruim, simplesmente me...

- Escapou? – Falei sem piedade. – É tarde demais, Snape. – Ele fez cara de desgosto quando falei seu sobrenome.

- Não... escute, eu não quis...

-... Chamar-me de sangue-ruim? Mas você chama de sangue-ruim todos que nasceram como eu, Snape. Por que eu seria diferente?

- Você sabe dos meus sentimentos, Lilian. E-eu nunca menti sobre eles. E apesar de tudo, você é minha amiga.

- Agora eu sou sua amiga? Não sabia que amigos chamavam os outros amigos da pior ofensa possível para um bruxo.

- Mas...

- Já disse para poupar seu fôlego, Snape. – Apontei um dedo para ele. – Você sabe que eu tenho dado muitas desculpas para que você e seus amigos fazem e falam por aí. Seus amigos não entendem porque você fala comigo e nem meus amigos entendem porque eu considerava você meu amigo. Mas acabou, Snape! – Virei as costas e ia falar a senha para entrar novamente no salão comunal.

- Você fala tanto de mim e não olha para si mesma! – Snape, decidi o chamar assim de agora em diante, falou com raiva. Senti minhas narinas inflarem igual a professora Minerva quando se irrita com alguma coisa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Rebati com raiva.

- Estou querendo dizer que v-você – Ele gaguejou ao ver meu olhar de ódio – Você! Você sempre está ofendendo o Potter por aí e é amiga dele. Isso não dá no mesmo? Foi sem querer!

- NÃO DÁ NO MESMO! – Explodi para cima dele. Ele corou com a antipatia do momento. – Você me chamou de sangue-ruim, Snape! O Potter pode ser o que for, mas ele NUNCA me chamaria disso. Eu sei que ele é amigo acima de todas as implicâncias. – Snape me olhou descrente. – É verdade! – Rangi os dentes. – Ele já demonstrou que se importa comigo muito mais que você. – Snape bufou de raiva.

- Eles realmente te infectaram. – Ele comentou com nojo.

- Não, eles não me infectaram. – Mandei um olhar muito feio. - Eu só acabei de perceber que a idiotice do Potter pelo menos serviu para alguma coisa: para me fazer perceber o quanto você é desprezível! – Ele ficou estático me olhando. – E eu espero que você não siga o caminho da Magia das Trevas e consiga reconhecer a merda que está fazendo. – Mandei um ultimo olhar de desprezo e entrei no salão comunal.

O salão comunal já estava começando ficar vazio, mas meus amigos ainda estavam me esperando para ver se eu falava alguma coisa com eles. Sirius estava deitado com a cabeça no colo da Lene no sofá. Dora já tinha ido embora para seu dormitório. Remo estava na ponta do sofá onde Sirius estava deitando olhando para o teto absorto em pensamentos. Alice dividia uma poltrona com o Frank. Ela estava sentado no colo dele e ele fazia carinhos nela. Ela estava com um olhar distante. Potter estava sentado em uma poltrona olhando fixamente para o fogo.

- Potter. – Chamei sua atenção. Todo mundo me olhou e ele levantou sua cabeça. Seu olhar demonstrava cautela, preocupação e tristeza. – Eu só queria dizer que apesar de você ser um grande idiota com o ego inflado – Dei um pequeno sorriso para demonstrar que eu não estava brigando com ele – você conseguiu fazer algo de útil hoje. – Ele me olhou perdido – Você me fez perceber quem o Snape – ele deu um pequeno sorrisinho de lado ao ouvir chamando meu ex-amigo pelo sobrenome – é.

- Me desculpe, Evans. Eu não queria me aproveitar da situação e te chamar pra sair. Eu sou um idiota. – Ele comentou olhando novamente para o fogo.

- Tudo bem. Eu só queria que você não ficasse chateado se eu me afastar um pouco. Eu ainda estou com raiva de você, mas acredite, não vou parar de falar, só quero um tempo. – Ele olhou para mim e assentiu com cabeça. Virei-me para Sirius. – Eu também estou com raiva de você e isso que falei para o seu amigo, serve também para você.

- Desculpe, Lily. – Ele murmurou sem jeito.

- Certo. Eu vou dormir, preciso muito de um descanso. – Comentei e fui para o dormitório.

* * *

Acreditem, não farei a Lily odiar o Snape. Na verdade, muita coisas vão acontecer entre eles, mais pro sétimo ano! ;)

Bem, como eu disse, eu ando sem tempo porque amanhã é meu aniversário, yeah! Ou seja, vai ter uma mini-festa aqui em casa, então eu estou com muitos preparativos para fazer. E tem o fato que meus irmão nasceram um dia depois de mim. Eu nasci dia 09 de 1994 e meus irmão dia 10 de 2002. Muito chato isso para falar a verdade porque a maioria das festa é dividida, mas não é o caso desse ano. Então além da minha festa de amanhã, tem a de segunda dos meus irmãos. MUITA CORRERIA E MUITOS PREPARATIVOS! E eu adoro organizar e arrumar festas, mesmo.

Então, me desculpem por qualquer erro de digitação e... ME DEEM REVIEWS DE PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO? Eu sei que existe muitos leitores fantasmas que já deram suas caras por aí algumas vezes e eu peço que me presenteiem com reviews? PORFAVOR! HAHAHA Juro que vou ficar muito feliz com isso.

.

**Respostas:**

**Maria Marauders Fernandes - **O final de semana foi realmente curto porque eu fiquei sem tempo na época que eu escrevi o capítulo e também com um pouco de preguiça, rs. Mas o essencial que é a conversa com a mãe do James, eu fiz o melhor possível. O ponto final não será igual ao livro como parece aqui no capítulo, haverá mais coisas no sétimo ano! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**MBlackPotter - **Leitora nova? yeah! Obrigada! *-* Espero que goste do capítulo apesar de não ser tão engraçado HAHAHA

**Mylle Malfoy P.W - **Não é exatamente a partir dali que ela começa a olha-lo com outros olhos MAS tem uma grande contribuição. Na verdade, é a partir do próximo capítulo que isso acontece! *-* Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, apesar de já se esperar isso.

**7Miss7Butterfly7** - Não precisa de desculpar, anjo. Bom saber que você não perde um, isso me deixa muito feliz! Aé, Lily teria mesmo! Mas calma, Remus vai ser mostrar bem melhor nos próximos capítulos, principalmente no sétimo ano. MAS ainda assim, ele vai dar uma vacilada. Lene e Sirius são tudo, não acha? Esses dois juntos não prestam! Meio estranho o Snape se declarando né? Eu resolvi seguir a ruptura do livro, mas ela será temporária, não definitiva como parece no livro. Os marotos parecem uma crianças mesmo né? Mas acredito que eles foram um pouco assim por serem tão brincalhões, porque afinal não temos que levar a vida tão a sério. É, ele foi um fofo! Mas Lily ainda não verá isso, porém ele cresceu inconscientemente na consideração dela. Com certeza a Lily vai ficar mais confusa em relação a ele e isso vai começar a acontecer a partir do próximo capítulo!

.

**Próximo capítulo:**

Lily, uma espiã? E fazendo um favor para James Potter? Pois é. Último jogo da temporada de Quadribol. Marotos estudando, parece até mentira. E Snape resolve fazer uma idiotice antes da semana de provas começar para provar para a Lily que ele estava certo ao dizer que os seus amigos não são tão maravilhosos assim. O que ele não esperava é que o efeito fosse ao contrário, principalmente em relação a James Potter.

.

Não deixem de mandar reviews, ok? Émeu aniversário amanhã, façam um esforcinho! *olhinhos do gato do Shrek*

Beijos, Evellyn.


	20. Admiração

Hey people!

Eu disse que no último capítulo que seria a última vez que teria interferência do livro, MAS eu esqueci de um pequeno detalhe em especial NESSE capítulo! Me desculpem por isso. Mas falando muito sério desta vez, é a última vez que há interferência, EU JURO!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Décimo nono capítulo – Admiração**

Minha rotina tinha se desfeito e as coisas não eram mais as mesmas. Com a aproximação das provas e do final do campeonato de Quadribol, o clima entre as pessoas tinha ficado pesado.

Por uma força divina a Sonserina não estava na final, então era bem mais fácil ficar despreocupada ao andar pelos corredores sem que tentassem nos azarar. As pessoas ainda andavam assustadas com tantos sonserinos aprendendo magia das trevas e testando nas primeiras pessoas que vissem.

Dumbledore estava conseguindo conter as azarações de magia das trevas pelos corredores, o que é um grande alivio. Como ele mesmo me disse um dia desses, ele poderia reverter a situação dentro do castelo, mas no mundo lá fora ele não tinha mais autoridade e isso era o que o mais o preocupava. Ele temia que dentro do grupo dos sonserinos saísse um futuro líder da magia das trevas.

Maio chegou logo e eu nem reparei. Eu estava ainda ignorando a existência de Severus e pretendia fazer isso para sempre. Eu não derramei mais nenhuma lágrima, além das que caíram na sala precisa, decidi que não valia à pena chorar por ele.

Sangue-ruim é de longe a pior coisa que você poderia dizer para um nascido trouxa e era realmente inacreditável que o próprio Severus tinha dito isso para mim. Ele era um dos meus melhores amigos e ele ainda tinha a cara de pau de dizer que gosta de mim. Você acha que se alguém que realmente gosta de você falaria uma coisa dessas sem querer porque estava com raiva e não queria que você o defendesse?

_Eu estava o defendendo! Mais que merda!_

Eu ainda não tinha voltado a falar 'normal' com o Potter e o Sirius. Tudo bem que eles não tiveram tanta culpa assim e eu devo estar exagerando, mas ainda assim tinha um sentimento dentro de mim que me impedia de continuar 'normal'.

Potter estava se controlando e fazendo quase nenhuma gracinha comigo. Ás vezes, ele soltava alguma coisa, o que é normal, já que ele não consegue ficar sério ou quieto por tanto tempo. Sirius agia normalmente comigo tentando uma aproximação amigavelmente e estava até diminuindo suas fugas com a Lene à noite para não me aborrecer.

Com o corte de relações entre mim e Severus, a Sonserina começou a me pregar peças mais que o normal e a me insultar de forma que todos vissem isso. Bellatrix tinha gostado bastante disso e toda vez que me via ficava cantarolando 'sangue-ruim' como se fosse o maior elogio desse mundo.

É um tanto frustrante ter que andar acompanhada por alguém aonde quer que eu fosse para não fazerem algo horrível comigo. Potter sempre se candidatava para ser meu guarda-costas, eu acho que ele faz isso para tentar que eu volte ao normal com ele, mas eu sempre dava um jeito de outra pessoa me acompanhar porque é estranho andar ao lado do Potter, só não sei explicar o porquê.

Até Amus está me servindo de um bom colega e me acompanhando para as aulas, ele pode ser irritante às vezes e parecer carente de atenção feminina, mas pelo menos agora ele servia para algo.

Que coisa feia de se falar não é?

Mas eu andava meio entorpecida por tudo que tinha acontecido como se eu tivesse levado uma surra da vida. Você também estaria assim no meu lugar se você descobrisse que seu melhor amigo é o maior idiota do mundo.

Ás vezes eu me pego pensando em uma coisa: melhores amigos normalmente acabam se xingando, falando merda sobre a vida do outro e esfregando todos os defeitos na sua cara, mas eu acho que isso não se enquadra ao Severus. E minha cabeça tentava em vão arrumar um jeito de enquadrá-lo nesses padrões, mas todo esforço era inútil.

Eu tenho que admitir para mim mesma que ele falou aquilo porque no fundo ele pensava aquilo de mim. Já pararam para pensar que tudo que você fala sem querer é porque no fundo aquilo tem fundamento? É como os bêbados, tudo que é dito sobre o efeito do álcool, na maioria das vezes já foi pensado sóbrio. É quando você não tem o controle sobre se refrear, então tudo sai. Mesmo se for algo que você não queira falar.

Pode ser que o Severus não quisesse ter falado aquilo para mim, mas ele pensava aquilo sobre mim. Quando você é amigo de verdade de alguém ou quando você gosta de verdade de alguém, você não chega pensar coisas assim sobre a outra pessoa. É tipo 'ela é sangue-ruim e daí? Ela é uma bruxa, isso é o que importa!' Logo se você abrir a boca sem querer a parte 'sangue-ruim' não sai.

Saindo dos devaneios e voltando ao que importa, Grifinória no final de Maio vai competir contra a Corvinal. Eu tenho pena do Potter e do Sirius, eles andavam muito cansados e nem saíram esse mês para ficar com Remo durante seu tempo lupino. As provas estavam se aproximando, imagine ter que estudar (coisas que eles não gostam nenhum pouco) e treinar para a final.

Pra mim, eles com certeza ganhariam, mas até eu que não sei muito sobre Quadribol percebi que o time da Corvinal tinha melhorado bastante. Ah, sobre isso, vocês não sabem o que o Potter me fez fazer.

- Hey, Lil.

- Evans, Potter.

Eu ainda não sei por que insistia com tanta formalidade, mas acho que isso era algo meu e do Potter sabe? É como se fosse algo que você e suas amigas fizessem como marcas próprias de vocês.

- Ok, Evans. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Eu posso te pedir algo?

- Se for para ir com Hogsmeade com você, não. Se for para te dar um beijo de sorte para você ganhar a taça de Quadribol, não. Se for para eu te dar aulas particulares para as provas, não. Se for para jantar com você na torre de astronomia a luz das estrelas, não. Esqueci alguma coisa?

- Você decorou mesmo tudo que eu ando te dizendo? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Quando alguém repete isso tantas vezes para você é meio difícil você não decorar inconscientemente.

- Mas não é nada disso que eu ia perguntar, é outra coisa. – Ele comentou a parte final meio sem graça.

- Você conseguiu inventar outra forma de me chamar para sair? – Perguntei levantando uma sombracelha.

- Na verdade, sim. – Ele riu como se acabasse de lembrar de uma piada e balançou a cabeça. Eu estreitei os olhos. – Mas não é isso que eu quero falar, - ele fez uma pausa e me olhou um pouco malicioso – a não ser que você esteja interessada em conhecer minha nova investida.

- Não sei se você se tocou, mas eu não sou a bolsa de valores para você investir em algo. – Eu fiz minha pose de 'não estou interessada no que você diz'. – E eu não estou nenhum pouco a fim de saber a sua nova investida. Aliás, nem sei por que estou perdendo meu tempo com você, eu tenho que estudar para a prova, adeus. – E me virei para continuar meu caminho até a biblioteca.

- Ei, Evans, calma aí. – Ele veio andando atrás de mim e segurou meu braço. Olhei dele para meu braço tentando dizer com o olhar 'pode me saltar, por favor?'. Ele entendeu e soltou meu braço. – Eu realmente preciso falar isso contigo. – E passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Você tem três minutos, Potter, então fale rápido.

- Ok, é o seguinte. Aquele seu treco trouxa, que você e a Lene tem, faz fotos como as fotos bruxas, mas que demoram mais para acabar, não é?

- Se você está querendo dizer se meu Iphone faz vídeos onde dá para fazer uma seqüência de imagens trouxas que resultam em uma imagem com movimentos com um determinado tempo, sim.

- Não entendi metade do que você falou, mas tudo bem. – Ele me olhava de testa enrugada como se tivesse tentando entender cada palavra que eu disse e eu ri baixinho. – Eu só quero saber se dá para fazer várias fotos longas durante um treino.

- Você quer filmar o treino da Grifinória?

- Não, eu quero que você faça isso aí que você disse com o treino da Corvinal.

- Mas isso é trapacear! – Reclamei.

- Não é não. Você sabe muito bem que sempre há espiões, a diferença é que com esse seu treco trouxa poderíamos ver a qualquer hora o treino deles e estudar suas táticas com mais precisão.

- Ah, não sei não. Porque você não pede a Lene?

- Porque ela é namorada do batedor da Grifinória, ficaria muito obvio que ela estaria espionando certo?

- E quanto a mim? Eu sou monitora do time da Grifinória e sou amiga dos marotos, onde dois deles são do time, logo eu poderia ser muito bem uma espiã.

- Não me leve a mal, Ru- Evans. Mas você não entende nada de Quadribol, então você não seria um problema. Além do mais, você não gosta de Quadribol, se você acompanhar a Emmie que vai ver o treino por causa do Marcus, ninguém iria pensar que você estaria espiando. Você pode dar a desculpa que está fugindo de mim e como agora você não tem seu _amiguinho_ – ele falou a palavra amargamente e meu olhar vacilou um pouco - da Sonserina, foi atrás do único lugar onde eu não poderia pisar, que é o treino fechado da Corvinal.

- Potter, você pensou isso tudo sozinho? – Perguntei em tom de brincadeira.

- Está duvidando da minha capacidade intelectual?

- Olha, - falei dramática – você sabe o que intelectual significa.

Ficamos mais uns minutos discutindo a capacidade intelectual dele e outras coisas que foram surgindo. No final de tudo, eu aceitei ser espiã para o time da Grifinória. Ninguém suspeitou, é claro. Até porque eu coloquei um feitiço de desilusão no Iphone e ninguém percebeu que ele estava flutuando ao meu lado filmando tudo.

Eu me sinto estranha com muitas coisas que vem acontecendo: Eu mal podia andar sozinha pelos corredores, estava um pouco distante de dois amigos meus, estava dando uma de espiã e estava estudando feito uma alquimista maluca, sério. Se alguém fosse me procurar, ou estava fazendo monitoria ou estudando.

O estudo assumiu o papel de minha válvula de escape.

Ah! Uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu no final de Maio durante período lupino do Remo e uns dias antes do jogo final de Quadribol. Eu não mencionei antes que Sirius e Potter não foram passar as noites com o Remo por conta dos estudos e dos treinos? Então, durante o dia outra pessoa se encarregou de passar um tempo com o Remo: _Nymphadora Tonks_.

Sim, é exatamente isso que você leu, colega.

Dora foi todos os dias visitá-lo na casa dos gritos e o mais estranho é que ela estava com o cabelo vermelho. Mas não vermelho igual ao meu, ruivo natural sabe? Era vermelho sangue. De acordo com a Lice, é porque ela estava exalando o amor pelos cabelos, já que vermelho é considerado cor do amor e tal.

Eu e Lene tentávamos tirar alguma coisa dela, tipo porque a mudança repentina de cor de cabelo ou porque ela estava tão sorridente ou porque ela andava cantarolando pelo colégio ou porque ela olhava pro teto suspirando com um sorriso bobo na cara.

Ok, é estúpido perguntar algo já que praticamente está na cara qual é a resposta. Mas a gente precisava escutar a verdade né? Porém a Dora fingia que nada estava acontecendo e dizia a seguinte frase:

- Tudo que acontece na casa dos gritos, fica por lá mesmo.

Isso me lembra muito a frase "O que acontece em Vegas, fica em Vegas". Até os meninos foram 'proibidos' de pisarem lá enquanto ela estivesse visitando Remo. Eles queriam ir por debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, mas eu não deixei porque se eles estão se acertando, é melhor que ninguém os atrapalhe.

Depois que o período lupino passou, eles não deixaram nós sabermos de nada. Ocorria pressão dos dois lados, os meninos contra o Remo e nós contra a Dora. Mas não deu em nada, parece que eles queriam manter segredo.

Mas pra que isso?

Porém essa pressão não durou muito tempo porque chegou o ultimo sábado de Maio e o último jogo do campeonato entre as casas. Óbvio que a Grifinória ganhou! Também depois de eu ter filmado todas as táticas da Corvinal, eles tinham que ter se dado bem.

Houve uma grande festa desde o término da partida até a hora que todos estavam exaustos e saiam para ir dormir. Nunca vi o time tão feliz. O mais bizarro é que pessoas de outras casas se infiltraram aqui, inclusive da Sonserina, para participar da festa e ficar escutando repetidamente Potter, Sirius e os outros garotos do time sobre momentos importantes da partida.

Mas por Potter e Sirius serem "Os populares" e "Dois dos mais gatos de Hogwarts" havia um circulo de meninas em volta de cada um. Enquanto eu ria daquela cena deprimente, que convenhamos é deprimente ver um monte de menina babando nos meninos como se eles fossem deuses, Lene faltava soltar fogo pelas narinas. Não demorou muito para ela ir atrás de Sirius e arrancá-lo da multidão de meninas.

- Agora você falta você, Lil. – Vick, que tinha se infiltrado aqui, comentou maliciosa.

- Eu o quê? – Perguntei perdida.

- Ah, para de ser lerda, Lily. Você não é assim, não combina com você. – Dora comentou me repreendendo.

_O que eu fiz dessa vez?_

- Lilianzinha, meu amor, elas estão falando para você tirar o James de lá. – Alice falou como se tivesse comentando sobre o tempo. Depois virou e voltou a beijar o Frank.

Às vezes eu não entendo muito a Alice... Uma hora ela esquece que o mundo existe quando está com o Frank e outra ela consegue escutar tudo ao redor fazendo comentários assim do nada.

- Até a Lice que está muito bem distraída percebe as coisas mais rápido do que você. – Dora comentou me dando um tapa de leve na nuca.

- Dora! – Ralhei com ela, mais pelo tapa do que pelo comentário.

- O quê? – ela me olhou inocente.

- Ela está certa e você sabe disso. – Dorcas comentou de boca cheia sentada encostada no sofá e aos pés da Dora comendo um grande pedaço de bolo de frutas cristalizadas.

- Mas o que eu tenho haver com o Potter? Deixem-no lá, - olhei de relance para onde ele estava esbanjando aquele sorriso de lado um tanto presunçoso e conquistador com as meninas ao seu redor o elogiando e fazendo perguntas - até porque ele parece estar aproveitando bastante e duvido nada que seu ego infle mais ainda.

E o ego dele realmente ficou inflado por uns dias, ele andava pelos corredores como se fosse um deus por ter ganhado a taça do campeonato, até porque ele é o jogador principal do time que pega o pomo de ouro. Até os professores estavam colaborando para o seu grande ego.

Nem pense que o ego do resto do time ficou intacto porque não ficou mesmo. Até as duas meninas que são artilheiras ficaram com o seu ego um pouco grande. A diferença é que elas não pareciam andar esnobes por aí.

Não demorou muito para que o castelo ficasse com o clima pesado novamente, as provas começariam na penúltima semana de junho e as pessoas começaram estudar bastante. Do primeiro ao quarto ano, as pessoas estavam mais relaxadas. Mas quem iria prestar NOM, NIEMS e nós do sexto ano estavam bem atarefados.

O que é bem estranho é ver os marotos estudando, até tirei uma foto escondida um dia desses deles na biblioteca estudando. Sabe o que é isso? Os marotos na biblioteca estudando! Quase um dia apocalíptico. Mas, temos que levar em questão uma coisa: o Remo os ameaçou com alguma coisa se eles não estudassem.

Eles são inteligentes, não que eu vá admitir isso para os próprios, mas estudar não é o forte deles. Porém o Remo está certo, se eles querem virar aurores, eles têm que se empenhar esse ano e no outro.

Então se passou maio, entramos em junho e eu ainda estava na mesma rotina: aulas, estudos e monitoria. Eu me dava um pouco de folga nos finais de semana e nas saídas a Hogsmeade. Ah, sim... Com as crescentes pressões por conta das provas, foram liberadas algumas visitas extras para alunos a partir do quinto ano.

Eu diria que eu estava voltando ao meu normal, mas ainda estava um pouco abalada. Eu me sentia traída, entendem? É meio estúpido e eu devia realmente estar exagerando, mas também o Severus não ajudava. Passava pro mim correndo e sempre que me olhava, seu olhar era frio me deixando mal.

**.x.**

- Porque eu ainda me surpreendo em vê-la acordada a essa hora?

- Preciso responder? – Perguntei sorrindo.

Lene desceu para o salão comunal de pijama azul e um robe preto. Seu cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado e sua cara estava um pouco amassada. Ela caminhou e se sentou na poltrona do meu lado.

Era sábado anterior ao começo das provas. Eu tinha acordado bem cedo, estava nervosa para estudar mais e mais. Como eu não estava a fim de ficar sozinha no Salão Principal, peguei umas torradas com café com leite e estava aqui nessa poltrona perto da parede do lado da escada do dormitório feminino divagando com o nada.

- E você? Porque acordou cedo?

- Tive pesadelo da Minerva em forma de gato correndo atrás de mim me dando T no meu teste. – Ela resmungou e eu gargalhei. – Tá rindo porque não foi com você. Às vezes eu queria ser igual meu cachorrinho e ser maravilhosamente bem em transfiguração.

- Eu tenho a melhor namorada do mundo, não é ruiva?

Sirius apareceu do meu lado com um sorriso orgulhoso estampado na face, com uma calça de moletom e uma regata vermelha que acompanhava seus músculos.

- Sabe, Lene, você tem que parar de aumentar o ego dele. Daqui a pouco vai estar tão grande quanto a do Potter.

- Era para eu me sentir ofendido? – Sirius perguntou enquanto se sentava no chão encostado na poltrona da Lene levantando uma sombracelha.

- Eu diria que sim. – Dei de ombros.

- Lenezinha, você sabe que eu adoro os seus elogios, principalmente quando você os faz do nada sem estar me bajulando. – Ele deu aquele sorriso aberto galanteador fazendo minha amiga sorrir e suspirar. Revirei os olhos. – E não escuta essa cabeça de fogo.

- Ei. – Reclamei.

Era época de lua cheia, especificamente a última noite. Os meninos não estavam indo passar a noite com o Remo, para ficarem acordados no dia seguinte com disposição para estudar. Eles estavam passando o dia com o Remo estudando. Sério, eu não conseguia me acostumar a vê-los estudando e ria toda vez que Sirius ou Potter dizia 'estou indo estudar'.

Não demorou muito para Potter acordar, assim ele e Sirius foram tomar café da manhã para irem estudar com o Remo. Eu e as meninas fomos passar o dia no jardim porque estava um sol maravilhoso lá fora, não é quente como no Brasil, mas morno o suficiente para deixar o dia bom.

Frank, que estava no último ano, estava na biblioteca com os amigos do mesmo ano estudando muito. Ele estava sendo mais paranóico que eu e com razão, ELE IRIA FAZER OS NIEMS! Tenho quase certeza que surtarei ano que vem. Alice, como uma boa namorada, era a distração de Frank, ele só conseguia ficar calmo com ela.

O tempo passou se arrastando, mas eu não conseguia desgrudar dos livros. Até as meninas tinham desistido de estudar e estavam conversando banalidades. Eu só me dei por satisfeita quando começou anoitecer e um grupo de sonserinos, incluindo o Severus, apareceu no jardim.

- Que tal irmos jantar? Eu topo até jogar Snap explosivo. – Comentei tentando disfarçar minha grande vontade de sair correndo.

- Odeio esses sonserinos. – Lene murmurou entre dentes. – Só amo você, Vick. A única que presta. - Vick estava conosco e ela já estava de pé limpando a saia da grama.

- Eu sei. – Ela deu um sorriso. – Agora vamos antes que eles dêem um jeito de azarar a Lily.

Ela pegou meu braço, levantando-me e saiu me arrastando para o Salão principal. Após o jantar, nós, as grifinórias, fomos pro salão comunal jogar Snap explosivo.

- Sabe o que estava pensando? – Lice comentou distraída.

- O que? – Murmurei.

- Nós vamos nos livrar da Kyra ano que vem. Sem resmungos, sem insultos e o quarto só nosso!

- Verdade, isso vai ser bom. – Olhei para a Lene. - Ei, Lene! O que você tanto olha nessa janela? Presta atenção aqui. É a sua vez!

- Ah, desculpa. – Ela me olhou preocupada. – É que o Sirius não voltou ainda e ele tinha falado que ia passar o final da noite comigo.

- Depois você diz que eu que sou a melosa e grudenta. – Alice comentou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- EVANS! EVANS! EVANS!

Alguém estava gritando meu nome fazendo eu e as meninas virarem em direção à saída do salão comunal. Eu não consegui distinguir quem era porque o salão comunal estava bem cheio, tudo que eu percebi foi um borrão correndo parecendo um rato.

Falando em ratos, agora sei quem é o infeliz que estava gritando. Um rato, literalmente.

- O que você quer, Pettigrew?

Ele parou ofegando apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. Lene que anda aprendendo humor negro com o Sirius murmurou "Gordo dá nisso". Eu tive que morder meus lábios para não rir. Desviei o olhar para tentar me distrair e vi Lene e Alice segurando o riso também.

- O Severus. – Ele disse ofegante. – Você tem que – Ele parou de novo e eu o olhei com curiosidade. – parar ele.

- O que ele está fazendo? – Assumi meu papel de monitora e olhei fria para o menino na minha frente.

- Não é o que ele está fazendo, é o que ele vai fazer.

- Dá para você falar logo o que é. – Lene disse entre dentes. Ele a olhou com desprezo e eu fuzilei com os olhos.

- Ás vezes eu sinto pena de você. Trocou amigos maravilhosos por projetos de gente. – Comentei rígida. Ele me olhou assustado e depois estreitou os olhos. – Agora diz logo que eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo disponível para você.

- O seu amigo _Black _mandou o Severus ir atrás do _Lupin_ pelo salgueiro lutador. E antes de falar dos meus amigos, olhe para os seus. Os meus não mandam os outros para a morte.

- O SIRIUS O QUÊ? – Gritei espantada. Alice abriu a boca a tampando com a mão. Lene o olhava com ódio.

- Você devia lavar sua boa, seu infeliz! – Ela deu uns passos fortes na direção dele apontando com o dedo indicador no seu peito. - Seus amigos não mandaram ninguém para a morte porque não tiveram a chance e você sabe muito bem disso! Não duvido nada que depois da escola, eles matem alguém. – Ela se afastou para trás e deu um sorriso de escárnio. – Então o Sirius vai estar lá como auror para prender todos eles e se você aprontar Pettigrew, você vai o primeiro. – Ela o fuzilou com o olhar, virou-se e saiu em direção à saída. Pettigrew engoliu seco me olhando nervoso. Eu apenas o olhei friamente.

- Evans, faz alguma coisa antes que o Severus entre lá. Eu não posso impedi-lo, você sabe. Mas você... Tenho certeza que ele ouvirá.

- Lily, vai logo! – Alice me olhou nervosa e me empurrou.

Olhei ao redor e vi várias pessoas curiosas nos olhando. Ainda bem que estávamos num canto afastado e não dava para escutar a conversa direito. Sai correndo pelo salão comunal, desci dois andares e parei para olhar por uma janela que dava para o Salgueiro lutador, parecia que Severus não tinha passado por ali ainda. Continuei correndo quase esbarrando em alguns alunos, passei por pirraça implicando com alguns alunos, mas eu não podia tentar pará-lo.

Encontrei Hadrid e o professor Horácio pelo caminho, mas nem parei para escutar qualquer coisa que eles falaram. Abri a porta principal e olhei para lua, que já aparecia, xingando baixinho.

Se aquele demente do Severus entrar no túnel e chegar ao final pode haver muitas conseqüências. Balancei a cabeça tentando tirar esses pensamentos. Corri para o jardim na direção onde ficava o Salgueiro Lutador. Uns cem metros longe do Salgueiro, vi uma figura pará-lo e se agachando para entrar.

- MERDA! MERDA!

Gritei alto me preparando para correr com todo meu fôlego. Antes que eu começasse a correr, alguém me segurou pelos ombros.

- Lily, fique aqui, entendeu? – Potter me olhava alarmado. – Não ouse ir atrás, o Aluado já está transformado e você pode não saber lidar com isso. Eu vou lá. Só fique aí.

Ele falou tudo de uma vez tão rápido que eu só entendi tudo quando ele já tinha chegado ao Salgueiro e se agachava para entrar.

Tudo que eu pensava era "Droga, droga, droga!". Como o Sirius foi falar uma merda dessas? Será que o Potter ia conseguir pegar o Severus a tempo? Será que ele se transformaria ou ficaria como humano? Eu fiquei divagando e sentindo minhas mãos tremerem em aflição. Duas sombras pretas saíram do Salgueiro e pareciam brigar. Corri até eles.

- Então eu estava certo o tempo todo? Ele é UM LOBISOMEM? – Severus falava alto e gritou na última parte parecendo bastante revoltado.

- Cala a boca, Snape! Isso é segredo porra! – Potter revidou.

Os lábios de Severus tremeram em raiva e ele levantou o pulso para dar um soco em Potter.

- Nem pense em fazer isso. – Falei o mais fria possível me colocando na frente do Potter.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Evans. – Potter murmurou atrás de mim.

- Você tem um instinto protetor, não é sua sangue-ruim? – Severus falou a frase com desprezo.

Senti meu sangue todo ir para meu rosto o deixando vermelho de raiva.

- NUNCA MAIS FALE ASSIM DELA, SEU VERME! – Potter gritou apontando a varinha para ele.

- Potter, não! – Gritei um pouco mais baixo que ele, segurando seu braço.

- E você? Você sabia disso? – Severus me perguntou.

- Sabia. – Murmurei.

- Então você mentia para mim. – Ele falou com decepção.

- Ele é meu amigo, Snape! Não ia contar o segredo dele para você.

- Tudo bem, então. Eu vou contar tudo para o diretor e depois veremos como a escola irá lidar com essa notícia. – Comentou com um sorriso maldoso.

- Sim, você irá falar com o diretor, mas a escola não saberá disso. – Potter falou com um tom ameaçador.

- Snape, vá para a sala do diretor agora! Nos vemos em cinco minutos. – Falei em um tom autoritário. Ele me olhou friamente, mas pude ver tristeza em seu olhar pela a primeira vez e meu coração deu um aperto, depois seguiu em direção ao castelo praguejando. – Agora eu posso saber, como isso chegou a esse ponto? – Perguntei ao Potter indignada. – Porque o Sirius falou para ele ir atrás de Remo? Porque ele sabia como entrar no maldito Salgueiro? E você... – Respirei fundo e ele me olhava medindo minha reação parecendo planejar como ele lidaria comigo. Apontei um dedo no seu peito. – Você é MALUCO? ENTRAR NO SALGUEIRO COM O REMO TRANSFORMADO EM FORMA HUMANA? PODIA TER ACONTECIDO O PIOR! – Respirei fundo algumas vezes e ele deu um sorriso. – Isso não é hora para sorrir idiota! – Dei um tapa em seu braço. - Isso foi muito perigoso! Podia ter acontecido uma morte ou duas!

- Calma, ruiva. – Ele me segurou os meus ombros. – Não aconteceu nenhuma morte! E sobre o Almofadinhas, o Seboso nos viu saindo do Salgueiro e veio tirar satisfação. Almofadinhas se estourou e mandou ele próprio descobrir pensando que ele não iria fazer nada. Marlene veio atrás dele brigando, nos contou tudo que o Pettigrew falou e eu vi atrás do Seboso para pará-lo a tempo. – Ele bagunçou o cabelo e me olhou aliviado. – Ainda bem que você me escutou. Acho que eu não sei o que eu faria se você tivesse entrado porque só daria tempo de salvar uma pessoa e eu, sem pensar duas vezes, salvaria você.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem e abaixei o olhar.

- Eu tenho que admitir que estou admirada pelo o que você fez. – Murmurei com vergonha. – Você o salvou correndo o risco de alguma coisa acontecer contigo também.

- No pior dos casos, Snape iria descobrir que eu sou um animago ilegal, não ia acontecer nada comigo. – Ele comentou colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Abaixei o olhar novamente corada e ouvi seu riso baixinho. – Mas mesmo assim, obrigado. Sinto-me elogiado por ouvir isso de você.

- Ah, não! – Falei fingindo decepção. – Olha só o que eu fui falar! Agora seu ego vai crescer mais ainda. – Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu. – Hm, já reparou que você anda revirando os olhos demais?

- De tanto admirar alguém, acabei pegando essa mania. – Ele comentou e sorriu de lado.

- Não comece com bajulações, Potter. Tenho que ir atrás do Snape e contar a situação para o diretor antes que ele invente algo a mais sobre vocês.

Não dei tempo para ele responder e saí correndo. Sorri para o nada. Acho que ele finalmente está amadurecendo. E não sei por que um sentimento de admiração pelo o que ele fez cresceu dentro de mim. Porque ele poderia muito bem deixar Severus se virar, já que eles se odeiam, mas como a Lene disse... nossos amigos não colocam os outros no caminho da morte.

* * *

Gostaram do capítulo? Bem, apesar de parecer que Snape e a Lily nunca mais vão se dar bem de novo, não é exatamente isso que vai acontecer no final. Mas como essa reconciliação vai demorar um pouco, vamos falar da situação atual. Acho que é a partir da aí que a relação Lily/James vai dar uma guinada. De qualquer forma, nas férias vai haver umas reviravoltas. Nada muito grande, mas que vão interferir um pouco E a volta a Hogwarts está BEM legal!

Obrigada a todas que mandaram suas reviews! Eu até esperava mais, BUT eu fiquei muito feliz...CINCO reviews de uma vez só! *-*

.

**Respostas:**

**Maria Marauders Fernandes - **É, era bem intenção deixar bem parecido com o livro só com uns toques refinados. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo e muito obrigada pelos parabéns!

**MBlackPotter** - HAHAHAHA Não fique com inveja, rs. Eu até acho que eu não tenho taaanta criatividade assim, mas tudo bem. Faço o melhor que eu posso.

**Mylle Malfoy P.W** - É, eu também não entendo muito esse dia. Eu concordo com o que a 7Miss7Butterfly7 disse que Snape tem mais uma obsessão do que um amor e tal. Acho que com o tempo talvez tenha se tornado um amor porque ele ajuda o Harry apesar de toda frieza e raiva por conta do James. Obrigada pelos parabéns e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**7Miss7Butterfly7** - Ah, obrigada pelo parabéns! *-* Eu sempre quis fazer isso, de quando eu ficar com raiva ir para algum lugar cheio de vidros e quebrar tudo, aí eu me inspirei nisso. Eu sempre questionei essa parte do Severus também, é bem bizarro. Concordo contigo na parte que o Severus é mais obcecado pela Lily do que só pelo amor mesmo. Bem, não houve tanta compensação pelo que eles fizeram porque eu acho que eles ficariam com receio de fazer algo e irritá-la. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Juju Evans** - AWN, obrigada pelo parabéns! E fico feliz em saber que eu te divirto com a minha fic, sério mesmo. Concordo com você, Lene e Sirius são um casal peeeerfeito! Mas antes nosso James com a Lily! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

.

**Próximo capítulo:**

Últimos dias da Lily antes de voltar ao Brasil. Conselho de Dumbledore. Lily vai perder a formatura do Frank. E uma festa surpresa.

.

Até o próximo capítulo,  
Evellyn.


	21. Voltando

Hi guys!

Nossa, já estamos no vigésimo capítulo! A história ficou bem longa mesmo. Como eu já disse antes, eu estou bem animada com o sétimo ano! Já comecei a escrever os primeiros dias em Hogwarts e está ficando bem interessante. Qualquer erro de digitação ou português, me desculpem!

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

* * *

**Vigésimo capítulo – Voltando**

- E aí, o que aconteceu? – Dorcas perguntou super curiosa.

- A fofoca corre rápido, não acham? – Comentei.

Eu tinha acabado de entrar no salão comunal após uma longa conversa entre eu, Severus e o diretor. Havia poucas pessoas no recinto e meus amigos estavam todos juntos me esperando voltar com notícias. E pelo visto a notícia do acontecido correu rápido porque até Dora, Dorcas e Frank estavam aqui e aparentavam estar curiosos.

- Eu estou ferrado? – Sirius perguntou apreensivo torcendo as mãos.

Coitado do Sirius... Ele deveria estar muito apreensivo porque afinal foi ele que acabou colocando o Severus nessa situação.

- Não. – Falei sorrindo.

Ele suspirou aliviado e encostou relaxado na poltrona em que estava sentado. Marlene, que está sentada no braço da poltrona, o abraçou dando um beijo em seus cabelos.

- Será que você pode contar tudo que houve? Estou mega curiosa. – Dorcas comentou me olhando como se eu tivesse um presente que o papai Noel se esqueceu de dar.

- Ninguém consegue ser mais curiosa que a Dorcas, porque né. – Alice comentou e recebeu um olhar reprovador da Dorcas.

Então eu contei que ao chegar na sala do diretor, o Severus estava terminando de contar seu lado da história tentando deixar os meninos como os 'mocinhos maus' e dizendo que tudo fora uma armadilha para que algo acontecesse com ele como forma de vingança contra uma briga que ele e os marotos tiveram.

Graças ao meu bom Merlim, eu cheguei bem na hora que ele entraria no assunto da briga e por conta disso era melhor deixar que o assunto morresse. Dumbledore pediu para que eu explicasse o outro ponto de vista e eu lhe disse tudo que havia ocorrido me limitando apenas na parte da briga que Severus tinha mencionado.

- No final, o diretor proibiu Snape de falar qualquer coisa sobre Remo com o castigo de até expulsão.

- Adoraria vê-lo sendo expulso. - Potter murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. Suspirei.

Eu não desejaria que ele fosse expulso, mas eu também não estava satisfeita com o rumo das atitudes de Severus. Não que ele tivesse se tornado uma pessoa ruim, só que com todo o leque de opções que ele tinha porque, em nome de Merlim, ele tinha que escolher logo as erradas?

- Então o segredo continua sendo guardado. Dumbledore pediu para que eu falasse algumas coisas para vocês. – Falei apontando para Sirius e Potter. Os dois automaticamente franziram as testas. – Pra você, Sirius, ele pediu para você controlar sua impulsividade e o que você fala porque poderia ter acontecido algo, mesmo que a sua intenção não fosse vê-lo indo realmente atrás de Remo. – Virei-me para o Potter. – E para você, ele disse que admirou muito sua coragem de entrar no túnel atrás do Snape para salvá-lo podendo colocar sua própria vida em risco.

- Não acho que eu estava correndo risco de vida. – Potter comentou dando de ombros.

- Cara, o diretor não sabe que você é um animago, logo no ponto de vista dele, você corria sim risco de vida. – Frank argumentou.

- Por isso, ele disse que você é um verdadeiro grifinório. – Comentei. – E te concedeu 30 pontos.

- Temos que admitir, o Snape até que serve para alguma coisa, não acham? – Dora perguntou.

**.x.**

Eu cheguei à conclusão que o Severus não é uma pessoa ruim apesar de tudo, eu só acho que ele se envolveu com as coisas erradas, como a Magia das trevas, com as pessoas erradas e fez escolhas erradas.

Eu cheguei a essa conclusão porque eu andei sonhando com ele me pedindo desculpa e acabei lembrando toda a nossa convivência. Eu ainda tinha raiva do que ele falou, mas no fundo eu estava triste com toda essa situação e sentia pena dele, do que ele se 'tornou' e de como acabamos.

Ele andava com mais raiva de mim por conta dos últimos acontecimentos e também porque eu tinha feito Potter virar um 'herói' aos olhos do diretor por conta das minhas declarações, que foram verdadeiras ao contrário da dele que estava um pouco distorcida. Ele demonstrou sua raiva muito bem no domingo com seus olhares com um misto de raiva e tristeza. Além de fechar as mãos tão fortemente quando olhava na direção dos marotos. Eu acho que ele estava se controlando para não arranjar mais problemas. Tenho quase certeza que se ele pudesse, faria muitos feitiços ruins contra os meninos.

No fundo, eu tinha a esperança de que um dia ele pudesse ver o que ele fez da vida e voltasse atrás, conseqüentemente voltasse a ser o Severus que era meu amigo. Quem sabe um dia isso não acontecesse e voltamos ter a nossa amizade? Tomara que sim. E tomara também que ele encontre alguém que o ame para que ele não se torture por esse sentimento que ele diz ter por mim.

Remo voltou no domingo super preocupado com tudo que tinha acontecido e estava mais pálido que o normal com medo do que o Severus poderia ter feito. Acho que ele teve medo de entrar no castelo e encontrar todo mundo contra ele.

Eu e o pessoal contamos tudo para ele e eu expliquei o que tinha acontecido na sala do diretor. Quando terminei, ele parecia estar imensamente aliviado e até a sua cor foi voltando aos poucos. Dora como uma boa 'amiga' ficou o acalmando e o distraindo. Definitivamente tinha algo acontecendo entre eles, mas se eles não quisessem contar, tudo bem. Eu esperaria pelo dia que eles serão capazes de abrir a boca e falar algo. E tomara que esse dia chegue logo.

A semana de provas chegou e, por incrível que pareça, eu me sentia mais segura. Todos meus horários de estudos pareciam não ter sido em vão e tinham feito toda a diferença. Eu me sentia até mais confiante para ano que vem, já que eu não quero pirar por conta dos NIEM.

Todas as provas até agora ocorreu facilmente, até mesmo as práticas. Eu ainda tinha certo receio com relação a transfiguração, mas até que eu consegui me sair satisfatoriamente. Nem preciso dizer sobre os marotos né? Eles são extremamente bons em Transfiguração, feitiços e DCAT. Pelo menos, eles não me superam em Poções, há.

Na sexta feira, último dia de provas, no final da tarde todos estávamos exaustos mentalmente, alguns até fisicamente, e estávamos felizes por terem terminado finalmente as provas. O expresso Hogwarts sairia amanhã às onze horas e eu ainda não tinha idéia de como iria para casa.

Eu estava perdida em pensamentos sobre minhas opções de ir para casa quando um menininho que eu deduzia ser do segundo ano falou comigo.

- Srta. Evans? – Ele perguntou com receio.

- Oi. - Eu estava olhando para o teto, então baixei meus olhos e sorri para a criança.

- O diretor Dumbledore pediu para falar com você para que você se dirigisse ao seu escritório e disse que era algo importante e do seu interesse. – Franzi a testa.

- Certo. Obrigada.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e se retirou. Os marotos foram com a Lene pegar bebidas na cozinha para comemorar o final das provas. Alice estava em um canto fazendo sua própria comemoração com o Frank. Ela tinha que aproveitar todos os momentos possíveis, já que Frank não virá mais ano que vem para o colégio.

- Ei, Lice.

Eu deduzo que deve ser horrível ser atrapalhada quando você está dando uns amassos, mas eu tinha que avisar aonde eu ia, senão a Lene iria dar um surto dizendo que eu fugi para não beber cerveja amanteigada, já que eu reduzi meu histórico de bebidas alcoólicas por conta do fatídico dia no ano novo.

Eu não queria correr o risco de ficar bêbada de novo e pagar mico. Fora que eu falo muita besteira quando não tenho controle sobre minha mente e até hoje eu não tive coragem de perguntar para o Potter do que eu tinha falado que o deixou irritado. E nem ele tinha comentado comigo ou com outra pessoa, que eu saiba.

- Fala, Lil.

- Avisa pra Lene que eu já volto e que eu não estou fugindo dela. Dumbledore pediu para conversar comigo.

- O diretor? – Frank perguntou. – O que ele quer com você?

- Isso eu quero também saber. – Falei pensativa.

Não me lembrava de ter feito nada de errado para ser chamada para ter uma conversa com o diretor. E eu realmente estou bastante curiosa para saber o que é. Não acredito que seja algo sobre a monitoria também, senão a monitora chefe ou até a Minerva teriam vindo falar comigo.

- Então, vai logo, menina. – Alice me empurrou me fazendo rir.

Andei rapidamente para a sala do diretor me sentindo um pouco apreensiva. Por ser monitora, eu sabia a senha para dar a gárgula para a entrada da sala do diretor. Murmurei a senha para a gárgula e subi as escadas rapidamente. Parei em frente a porta torcendo as mãos nervosa. Eu estava muito preocupada por ele ter me chamado. Parei para pensar na última semana e cheguei a conclusão que eu não tinha feito nada de errado mesmo. Respirei fundo e dei batidinhas na porta. Um segundo depois Dumbledore abriu sua porta sorrindo jovialmente para mim.

- Sente-se minha querida.

Ele apontou para uma das cadeiras em frente sua mesa. Sentei-me e olhei para sua fênix que sempre me chama atenção. Ela olhava pela janela ao seu lado atentamente.

- Criaturas fascinantes, não é? - Ele perguntou alegremente.

- Com certeza. - Respondi ainda olhando para o pássaro. - O quê mais me fascina em uma fênix, não é o fato dela morrer e renascer das cinzas como a maioria das pessoas, mas suas propriedades mágicas. Eu diria que as fênix são pássaros divinos.

Olhei Dumbledore e ele já estava sentado em sua mesa com suas duas mãos em cima da mesa me olhando atentamente através daqueles oclinhos meia-lua. Ele parecia fascinado com as minhas palavras e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu a chamei aqui para tratar de como você voltará para sua casa.

Olhei para o diretor com interesse. De todas as coisas que passou pela minha cabeça que ele poderia dizer, isso era algo que eu não esperava.

- Não posso negar que eu estava preocupada com isso, mas não esperava que esse fosse o assunto sobre qual o senhor gostaria de conversar comigo. – Ele riu baixinho.

- O que a senhorita esperava?

- Não esperava por nada, na verdade. Até porque eu não fazia idéia do que poderia ser, senhor.

- Então, vamos ao assunto que nos interessa, amplamente mais a você – Ele gesticulou na minha direção – é claro. Eu conversei com os seus pais e decidimos que seria mais prático e fácil você ir por uma chave de portal. Se você concordar, você poderá ir amanhã às onze horas. Você pegará a chave de portal aqui em meu escritório e irá aparecer exatamente no seu quarto. O que acha?

- Perfeito. – Comentei sorrindo. – Eu não estava nenhum pouco a fim de passar várias horas em um avião.

- Amanhã às onze horas me encontre aqui que eu irei fazer uma chave de portal a você.

- Ok.

- É só isso.

- Obrigada, diretor.

- Não há de que, senhorita Evans. É um prazer ter uma menina tão talentosa como a senhorita aqui em Hogwarts. – Corei com o comentário e dei um sorriso. Levantei-me e fui em direção a porta. – Ah, senhorita Evans?

- Sim?

- Fique de olho, oportunidades de felicidade estão a sua volta minha querida, não as desperdice.

- Err... Ok. – Olhei estranho e sai do escritório.

Oportunidades de felicidade?

O que ele queria dizer com isso? Às vezes Dumbledore gostava de falar enigmas assim, é bem bizarro. Ainda me surpreendo por ele não ser fã de adivinhação, um ramo da magia muito instável e difícil de atuar. Mas também é de longe o homem mais inteligente que eu já conheci, então ele sabe que adivinhação é campo tão incerto que só as pessoas com 'olhos interiores' podem ser bons, o que não é o seu caso, mas ainda sim ele é um grande bruxo. Acredito que ele será conhecido por muitas gerações.

Corri para o salão comunal, antes que Lene viesse checar se eu estava ainda na sala do Dumbledore, se bem que os meninos têm o mapa né? Mas eles nunca nos deixam olhar ele. Aquilo seria de grande ajuda na monitoria, mas Sirius e Potter nunca deixam Remo utilizar para que eu não os pegue quando forem aprontar.

- Você não pegou detenção né? É o nosso último dia aqui! – Lene comentou saindo pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda me dando um susto. Sabia que ela iria atrás de mim.

- Claro que não, eu não sou vocês.

- Ouch. - Ela fingiu indignação. - Eu sou uma menina direita. – Lene comentou empinando o queixo e depois começou a rir.

- É, muito direita. – Falei sarcasticamente.

- Vamos, só falta você para nossa comemoração.

Ela me pegou pela mão e saiu me arrastando. O pessoal estava concentrado em volta da lareira comendo bolinhos e bebendo cerveja amanteigada. Estavam os marotos, Alice, Frank, Dora, Dorcas, Emmie, Marcus, Vick e Liz, amiga da Vick. O salão comunal estava praticamente vazio porque daqui a pouco começaria a festa de encerramento do ano escolar e a entrega das taças das casas.

- Não é estranho ter o Marcus ali? – Murmurei para Lene.

- Foi no começo, mas ele está sendo bem legal, acho que agora que ele está namorando a nossa Emmie, ele superou tudo. – Ela murmurou de volta e deu de ombros.

Cumprimentei todos, peguei uns bolinhos de chocolate que estavam por ali e me sentei no chão entre Dorcas e Dora.

- O que o Dumbledore queria? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

- Não vai dizer que a senhorita sou-certa-e-não-faço-nada-errado pegou detenção no último dia de aula? – Vick perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Era algo sobre a monitoria? – Remo perguntou com as sombracelhas levantadas.

- O Dumbledore não te chamou pra sair, né? – Esse foi o comentário retardado do Sirius fazendo todo mundo o olhar estranho. – Ah, tenham senso de humor né meus caros amigos.

Revirei os olhos. O Sirius tem cada comentário idiota que só Merlim para dar um jeito nesse garoto. Mas de qualquer forma não era tão ruim assim porque alguns eram sempre bem-vindos para descontrair.

- Nada disso que vocês deduziram. Ele me chamou para avisar que amanhã às onze da manhã, em vez de pegar o expresso de Hogwarts, eu vou pegar uma chave de portal para ir para casa.

- Mas e a minha formatura? – Frank perguntou confuso.

- Sua formatura? - O olhei estranho.

Certo, como eu não fui pensar que ele não teria formatura? Isso é meio óbvio. Mas com todas essas coisas acontecendo ultimamente, minha cabeça estava tão cheia que nem nisso eu reparei. Fora que ninguém abordou o assunto comigo.

- Alice não te falou?- Frank perguntou curioso e eu olhei para a Alice confusa.

- Eu pensei que você sabia que todos iriam ficar para a formatura do Frank que é amanhã e ficaria também. – Ela comentou sem jeito. – Nós só vamos ir embora no domingo.

- Caramba, Alice! – Dora ralhou com a garota. Alice abaixou o olhar.

- O problema é que eu já marquei tudo com o Dumbledore e meus pais estão me esperando amanhã. – Falei desanimada.

Eu queria poder ficar para formatura, mas daria um grande trabalho desfazer tudo que eu já havia combinado e a essa hora já estaria começando a festa de encerramento tornando uma conversa com o Dumbledore muito complicado. E mesmo que eu conseguisse mudar as coisa com o diretor, tinha os meus pais. Isso que dá morar do outro lado do oceano, torna sua vida complicada. Se pelo menos eu tivesse mais tempo. Suspirei.

- Tudo bem, Lily. Não foi culpa sua. – Frank disse e olhou para a namorada que estava com o olhar baixo e triste. – Na verdade, não foi culpa de ninguém.

- Já que é o nosso último dia com a Lily, vamos terminar nossa comemoração. – Sirius comentou tentando animar a todos.

- Mas e a festa de encerramento? – Perguntei.

- Que festa de encerramento nada! - Sirius abanou a mão - Temos nossa própria festa aqui, te garanto que será bem melhor! – Sirius terminou seu comentário e piscou para mim.

- E nem é preciso descer para saber de quem é a taça das casas porque é obvio que a Grifinória ganhou. – Potter comentou sorridente.

Ficamos quase a noite toda acordados, rindo, brincando, cantando e conversando. Um ano de estudo em Hogwarts e eu já me sentia em casa. Estar com eles, os meus novos amigos, se tornou algo totalmente natural e necessário. Às vezes eu me pegava olhando para eles rindo e se divertindo e pensando como sou sortuda por ter eles como amigos.

É até engraçado como as coisas mudaram tanto do começo do ano até agora. Não só comigo, mas com todos. Antes, eu era a ruiva nerd deixada de lado com poucos amigos. Agora, eu sou Lilian Evans, a primeira intercambista de Hogwarts, monitora da Grifinória e a amiga de um dos grupos mais populares. Havia feito vários amigos verdadeiros e me sentia totalmente confortável com a escola, como nunca me senti antes. Eu sinto que pertenço aqui, a Hogwarts, a essas pessoas, a Londres, a Inglaterra. Bizarro, né?

Eu ainda me surpreendia com pensamentos em relação ao Potter. Não pense besteira, é só que nosso relacionamento deu um giro de 360º graus. Antes, não conseguíamos manter uma conversa longa sem ao menos discutir. Hoje deu para perceber que ficamos mais de meia hora conversando, trocando risadas e nem ao menos brigamos, só trocamos alguns frases debochadas, mas de brincadeira.

Quando eu fui deitar na cama, o relógio mostrava que eram cinco da manhã. Coloquei meu celular para despertar as dez horas, senão eu não conseguiria acordar para estar pronta a tempo. Acordei contrariada porque as cinco horas que eu dormi pareciam ter sido minutos. Sentei na cama esfregando os olhos e desejando ter coragem de tomar um grande banho frio para finalmente me acordar.

Olhei ao redor e percebi que Lene e Alice dormiam um sono pesado. Levantei-me como se eu fosse ir para um enterro e fui me arrumar. Com a minha lentidão, demorei mais do que o normal. Ainda bem que eu durante a semana tive a brilhante idéia de arrumar minha mala porque se eu fosse depender de ontem ou agora eu estava ferrada.

Escrevi num pergaminho dizendo que eu já tinha ido embora e que sentiria saudades de todos. Pedi para Lene sempre que pudesse me mandasse mensagens para meu Iphone. Deixei o pergaminho em cima da minha cama, dei uma última olhada no quarto e sai levitando minha mala com a varinha.

Os corredores estavam anormalmente vazios e com razão óbvia já que quase todos os alunos devem estar na estação de Hogsmeade pegando o Expresso de Hogwarts para Londres. As únicas almas vivas que encontrei aqui foram no salão comunal onde tinha alguns alunos semi-acordados do sétimo ano.

Cheguei em frente á gárgula que dava para o escritório do diretor faltando dois minutos para as onze horas. Respirei fundo e subi até o seu escritório. Antes que eu batesse na porta, o diretor a abriu sorrindo.

- Pontualidade perfeita, Srta. Evans.

Sorri tímida para o diretor. Ele andou até o meio de sua sala e me entregou uma meia rasgada.

- Esse é a sua chave de portal. Ela te deixará no seu quarto, como eu havia dito. Aproveite as férias e recarregue suas energias para seu próximo ano letivo.

- Sim, senhor. – Peguei a meia e ela começou a brilhar.

- E manda lembranças aos seus pais, Srta. Evans.

Só deu tempo de escutar isso antes de tudo sumir. Apertei minha mão em volta da meia e a outra mão em volta da minha mala. Senti aquele puxão e falta de ar momentâneo antes que eu parasse com um baque pesado no que devia ser meu quarto.

Pisquei por alguns segundos tentando me acostumar com a luz do sol forte que entrava pela a minha janela. Sorri ao ver que tudo estava do mesmo jeito que eu deixei. O quarto lilás claro com branco, os móveis brancos com objetos coloridos de decoração, minha mesinha com meu notebook e alguns livros tanto trouxas como bruxos, minha cama com vários bichinhos de pelúcia que eu tanto gostava e minha televisão de LCD com o DVD player. Larguei a meia em cima da cama e desci correndo as escadas que dava para o primeiro andar.

- MÃE? PAI?

Gritei olhando em todas as direções. Estava tudo escuro como se eles não estivessem em casa ou tivessem dormindo. Fui para a cozinha e não tinha ninguém lá, mas parecia que alguém tinha acabo de fazer café da manhã ali. Apesar da louça lavada, ainda pairava pelo ar o cheiro de café forte.

Ouvi uma risadinha vinda da sala e estreitei os meus olhos. Fui andando discretamente para ver o que era, mas a sala estava anormalmente escura. Até as cortinas estavam fechadas. Fui até o interruptor de luz e o liguei.

- SURPRESA!

Gritaram todos os presentes juntos me dando um belo de um susto. Dei um pulinho para trás e depois comecei a rir. Minha mãe, meu pai e meus amigos que estudaram comigo aqui no Brasil estavam ali me olhando sorridentes. Petúnia estava em um canto de cara fechada olhando para o teto. Revirei os olhos.

Havia uma faixa no meio da sala com letras enormes com os dizeres: "Bem vinda de volta, Lilian!". No meio da sala, em cima de uma mesinha que ficava no centro, havia vários salgadinhos, doces, refrigerantes e o meu bolo. Só a visão daquela preciosidade me deixou com água na boca.

- Estava com tantas saudades! – Mamãe veio correndo na minha direção e me abraçou forte.

- Mãe. – Murmurei emocionada.

- Será que eu posso abraçar também minha filha? Não é só você que ficou com saudades, Sara. – Papai reclamou de braços cruzados fazendo todos rirem da sua pose.

- Paizinho! – Exclamei tanto um abraço apertado nele.

- Minha princesinha. –Ele murmurou dando beijinhos no meu cabelo.

- Tá bom, pai. Sem muitos beijos. – Brinquei cutucando sua barriga.

- Muitas filhas desejam um pai carinhoso e você aí me menosprezando. – Ele falou fingindo indignação.

Fui até meus amigos e demos um abraço em grupo. É tão revê-los. Falei com Petúnia e ela agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido entre a gente, sem nenhuma briga ou palavra feia dirigida. Era ainda cedo, então a festinha foi como café da manhã para todos e para mim também já que eu não tinha comido nada.

Era uma sensação boa de estar em casa novamente.

* * *

Como eu acho esse capitulo um pouco sem graça, eu vou fazer um teaser melhorado para vocês do próximo capitulo. Ai está ele:

_"Meu celular tocou de novo e vi que era outra mensagem da Lene._

_'Ainda acredito na minha teoria que sua mãe, seu pai ou os dois ameaçaram Petúnia de falar qualquer coisa contigo. Eu acho muito anormal essa paz toda entre vocês. Eu sei que vocês estão se controlando mais por conta da sua mãe, mas mesmo assim. PRAIA? AH! Muitos gatinhos de sunga? Se tiver, use a técnica dos óculos escuros, você os coloca e ninguém saberá para onde está olhando. E de preferência pegue alguém, um beijo não mata ninguém e faz bem para saúde. Lene'_

_.x._

_- Espera, vocês são populares? – Perguntei surpresa._

_- Bem, quase isso. – Léo disse sério. – E as coisas melhoraram e muito. Ainda há briguinhas ali e aqui, mas coisas pequenas. Os garotos conversam mais comigo depois que descobriram que eu sou um nerd nos vídeo games._

_- Comigo – Ari falou - as pessoas começaram se interessar por descobrirem que eu sei tocar muitos instrumentos e até pedem aulas._

_- E comigo – Mayara começou – descobriram que apesar de eu não me arrumar direito, eu sou ótima com escolha de roupas. Disseram-me até que eu sou super estilosa. – Eu a olhei assustada._

_...  
_

_- Eu devia dar uma surra nesse Snape. Só acho. – Léo comentou de olhos cerrados._

_- Só se for para você quebrar seus ossos né? – Perguntei rindo._

_- Só para você saber, a batida só com ossos doe mais do que com osso e músculo. – Ele falou me olhando com olhos estreitos._

_- E eu acho que James está afim de você. – Mayara comentou olhando com interesse para mim._

_- Que? – Perguntei surpresa por tal comentário.  
_

_..._

_Provavelmente, Mayara estava certa. Não por achar que ele é afim de mim, mas por achar que eu tenho dificuldade em trocar conceitos sobre algo que eu cismo desde o começo, mesmo que as coisas mudem._

_Então, eu tomei uma decisão..._

_.x._

_- Tá falando do que, Pontas? Do jogo que não é._

_- Da ruiva._

_- E lá vamos falar da Lily de novo. - Ele comentou e revirou os olhos._

_...  
_

_- Mãe, você acha que eu tenho uma chance? - Perguntei olhando em seus olhos._

_Algo dentro de mim dizia que se minha mãe dissesse que tem chance é porque teria, mesmo que fosse minima. Sabe como é, dizem que tudo que as mães falam, acontecem._

_- Nada é impossível, James. - Ela respondeu, beijou o topo da minha cabeça e saiu andando."_

O proximo capitulo está bem grande e com muitas informações legais! Espero que tenham gostado do teaser._  
_

.

Respostas:

**Mylle Malfoy P.W** - Pois é, eu esqueci da briga do Snape. HAHAHA E eu também acho que ela é muito importante, não tinha como não botar, já que eu escolhi seguir um pouco o livro. Sobre o primeiro beijo, estou louca para chegar nessa parte logo. Eu já fiz toda a cena na minha cabeça e vai ser baseada em uma música.

**Maria Marauders Fernandes** - Vou comentar algo: ultimamente eu também ando com preguiça de comentar nas fics que eu leio, mas eu faço igual a você, deixo pelo menos um recadinho dizendo que o capítulo está bom.

**MBlackPotter** - Eu acreditar em você, hein? HAHAHA Obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando a fic! *-*

.

**Uma dica para aqueles que curtem ler novos livros:** Vocês já ouviram falar sobre a série de livros da Mary Hoffman "_Stravaganz_a"? Eu estou lendo e é maravilhosa, eu super indico. É claro que nada chega aos pés do nossa saga, mas vale muito a pena ler. Estou realmente amando a saga. Eu só li os dois primeiro livros e é sobre pessoas que podem se transportar em tempo-espaço da Inglaterra no séc. XXI para uma Itália do séc. XVI. Ou seja, eles podem viver nesses dois mundos, porém há muitos riscos e não é qualquer um que pode "stravagar", só aqueles que tem uma missão a ser cumprida no outro mundo. E no segundo livro tem cavalos alados! Pra quem gosta de cavalos, como eu apesar de só ter cavalgado uma vez na vida, é muito interessante.

.

Até o próximo capítulo,  
Evellyn.


	22. Férias

Oi potterheads!

Antes de vocês lerem, eu quero deixar um aviso **importante**: Eu vou detalhar algumas coisas sobre o Brasil porque eu vi que tem pessoas que lêem e não são daqui, então como eu moro no Rio de Janeiro, a Lily vai morar por aqui porque é mais fácil de relatar. Então, não fiquem chateados de lerem algo que já sabem. Bem, se quiserem que eu corte as descrições me falem porque vai ter apenas algumas, nada que afete tanto a história.

Ah, só uma curiosidade: Os amigos da Lily no Brasil são inspirados nos meus amigos e eu tentei fazê-los na fic como realmente eles são na vida real. Bem, tirando a parte da Mayara e Ariadne serem nerds porque elas não são, mas as duas são inteligentes e a Mayara poderia ser uma nerd se ela gostasse de prestar atenção na aula. É isso.

Boa leitura!

* * *

** Vigésimo primeiro capítulo – Férias**

Não posso negar que amo a Inglaterra e quero morar lá pelo resto da minha vida. Mas eu também não posso negar que eu tenho um enorme afeto pelo Brasil. O clima tropical, as paisagens lindíssimas e o fato dos meus pais morarem aqui fazem com que eu me sinta a vontade.

Eu moro no Rio de Janeiro, no bairro da Tijuca. Normalmente as pessoas reconhecem o nome Tijuca por conta da Floresta da Tijuca, a maior floresta urbana do mundo. Aqui é um bairro residencial e tem um pequeno comércio em torno. E é perto de tudo, do centro da cidade, onde é um bairro comercial composto por muitas empresas e é super importante para a história do Brasil e do Rio de janeiro, e não é muito longe da zona sul onde ficam as famosas praias, como a de Copacabana.

Falando em praias, eu estava em Ipanema com minha mãe e minha irmã. É um daqueles momentos inventados por minha mãe para tentar fazer eu e Petúnia nos darmos bem. Acho que se minha mãe fosse bruxa, ela inventaria um feitiço que fizesse nós duas sermos melhores amigas para sempre, sério.

Mas eu a entendo porque uma mãe não deve gostar nenhum pouco de ver suas filhas brigando e falando coisas feias uma para a outra.

Já havia se passado mais de um mês de férias e minha rotina era quase a mesma: colocar as minhas séries preferidas em dia, comer tudo de gostoso que minha mãe pode fazer, comer coisas que você só encontra no Brasil, trocar mensagens com a Marlene, ajudar minha mãe arrumar a casa, fingir uma conversa normal com a Petúnia, ver o telejornal com o papai e conversar com ele por algum tempo, falar com meus amigos do Brasil por MSN e sair com a mamãe para nos 'divertir' em família. Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

Mamãe já tinha nos levado para fazer trilha na floresta da tijuca, ao Jardim Botânico, ao circo, num parque de diversões que está em temporada na cidade, no Rio Water Planet que é um parque aquático de diversões , para ver o por do sol na pedra do Arpoador, que é uma pedra gigantesca no final da praia do Arpoador que tem uma visão deslumbrante do horizonte em direção ao oceano, além de fazer compras de algumas roupas, ir ao cinema, no boliche, no kart e na patinação no gelo.

Se querem saber minha opinião, isso é uma tentativa desesperada de ver suas duas filhas amigas de novo. De qualquer forma, o plano não estava dando bem, mas também não estava indo mal porque desde que voltei eu e Petúnia não brigamos e nem discutimos, só nos aturávamos o suficiente para deixar mamãe feliz.

O importante disso tudo é que eu adiei o máximo que podia de vir à praia. Não que eu não gostasse de praia, longe disso porque eu acho um lugar maravilhoso, mas eu não gosto de tomar banho na praia e quando você está molhada a areia gruda na sua pele e isso me incomoda muito. Eu prefiro vir para caminhar no calçadão de Copacabana e Ipanema, sentar nos banco olhando para o mar, jogar uma partida de vôlei de praia, tomar água de coco e conversar. Mas é raro que uma pessoa pense assim.

Minha mãe insistiu muito que eu estava precisando de uma cor e que eu estava pálida demais. Até meu pai e Petúnia concordaram com isso. Acho que essa conversa foi a conversa mais normal que tive em família e sem que as irmãs Evans acabassem discutindo ou fingissem uma conversa.

Então aqui estou a uma hora tentando ficar bronzeada e não vermelha feito um pimentão. Mamãe tinha até tinha comprado um bronzeador para tentar me fazer pegar uma cor mais rápido. E além do bronzeador, eu estava coberta de protetor solar.

A praia estava vazia porque no Brasil, ao contrário do hemisfério norte, as pessoas estudam em agosto. As férias de verão ocorrem entre final de dezembro e o começo de fevereiro. Havia apenas um recesso de quinze dias no final de Julho. A única escola diferente que eu conheço é a escola de magia que eu estudei, ela seguia o mesmo padrão do hemisfério norte, não me perguntem o porquê disto porque eu não faço ideia.

Petúnia já tinha voltado a estudar também, ela havia entrado na faculdade esse ano, mas só estudava de manhã, então mamãe a raptava a tarde para as nossas saídas. Quem não estava gostando disso era Valter porque estava tendo pouco tempo com a sua namorada.

Em minha opinião, isso era ótimo para Petúnia. Ainda me pergunto como ela consegue namorar uma pessoa que mais parece um leão marinho e que tem aquele bigode enorme... Aquilo me assusta, não mais que o bigode de seu pai, além de sua mãe e sua irmã me odiarem.

Meu celular tocou ao meu lado e percebi que era uma nova mensagem da Marlene.

"_Entediada... Sirius resolveu passar a semana com os marotos e me largou sozinha. Tonks foi visitar os pais do seu pai, os únicos avos que gostam dela. Alice está fazendo um cruzeiro com o Frank. Ela me explicou o que era e eu achei super legal! Apelei para a Dorcas, Emmie e Vick. Enchi tanto o saco delas que mais tarde virão aqui para termos uma noite de garotas. Queria que estivesse aqui, s2. Lene."_

Ri da minha amiga. Como ela pode estar entediada? Tanta coisa para ela fazer, mas parecia que seu dia ficava horrível quando ela começava a sentir saudades de Sirius. O que o amor não faz.

"_Você me faz rir. Tanta coisa para fazer e se diz entediada. É falta de Sirius e Lily, aposto. Porque você não se aventura no mundo trouxa? Isso vai fazer você se entreter. Ainda não tive tempo para ficar entediada. Mamãe ainda está me arrastando para os lugares para termos momentos em família e passar mais tempo com minha irmã. Ainda não brigamos, isso é um milagre. Estou te dizendo, nós duas devíamos ganhar um premio por isso. Estou na praia torrando no sol, de acordo com a minha mãe, meu pai e até pela própria Petúnia estou pálida e preciso de uma nova cor. Se eu sair com uma cor diferente de vermelho, eu vou ficar bem feliz. Semana que vem vou passar alguns dias com a galera, vai ser legal e estou contando os dias. Sinto sua falta. Mande abraços para todos. Lily."_

- Aberração, estou indo comprar açaí, você quer vir junto? – Petúnia perguntou.

Só porque não estamos discutindo ou brigando não quer dizer que velhos hábitos foram deixados para trás como o _carinhoso_ apelido que ela colocou em mim. Já era algo tão natural que eu nem ligava mais, só quando ela juntava o apelido com palavras frias e horríveis.

- Claro.

Açaí é uma das coisas que eu mais amo no Brasil. Açaí é uma fruta na verdade, mas os brasileiros descobriram que se você tirar a polpa da fruta, congelar, depois bater no liquidificador junto com extrato de guaraná natural com pedacinhos de banana ficava um liquido cremoso maravilhoso. E para melhorar você poderia adicionar algumas coisas como granulado, castanhas, calda de sorvete, M&M, floquinhos de arroz, granola e um monte de outras coisas que, as lojas ou barracas onde vendem, oferecem.

Só comendo mesmo para poder saber como é gosto porque pra mim é algo indescritível.

Mamãe abriu um sorriso de lado vendo que iríamos a algum lugar juntas. Minha vontade é de abrir a boca e falar: "_Mãe, só vamos comprar um açaí ali no quiosque, não é nada demais_". Mas só o fato de nós duas estarmos sem discutir a um mês era o melhor presente que ela poderia ter. Por isso que eu segurava tanto minha língua e Petúnia também.

Meu celular tocou de novo e vi que era outra mensagem da Lene.

"_Ainda acredito na minha teoria que sua mãe, seu pai ou os dois ameaçaram Petúnia de falar qualquer coisa contigo. Eu acho muito anormal essa paz toda entre vocês. Eu sei que vocês estão se controlando mais por conta da sua mãe, mas mesmo assim. PRAIA? AH! Muitos gatinhos de sunga? Se tiver, use a técnica dos óculos escuros, você os coloca e ninguém saberá para onde está olhando. E de preferência pegue alguém, um beijo não mata ninguém e faz bem para saúde. Lene"_

Ri alto e minha irmã olhou feio para mim. Ela apenas frisou os lábios e parecia estar mordendo literalmente a língua para não falar umas poucas e boas para mim. Claro, tudo pela felicidade da mamãe.

"_Lene, querida, já disse que se mamãe, papai ou os dois a ameaçaram, isso eu nunca vou saber. A questão é que eu acho que ela está me tratando bem também porque acha que eu vou resolver morar em Londres depois de Hogwarts, o que eu desejo assim que eu arrumar um emprego. Ou seja, para ela é só dois meses e nunca mais entendeu? Fora que isso deixa nossos pais felizes e fingimos ser irmãs normais. Falando em se mudar... Eu já falei com meus pais sobre isso, esqueci de contar. Eles deixaram com a condição de encontrar um emprego que pague o suficiente pela minha sobrevivência e vá visitá-los várias vezes por ano. E sobre os gatinhos...Gostei da técnica, mas a praia está meio vazia, mas se eu ver um, eu faço. E sobre ficar com algum, estou em saída em família, se esqueceu? Garotos são proibidos. Lily"_

Não que eu fosse pensar em ficar com alguém, mesmo que garotos não fossem proibidos. Era só apenas uma desculpa para a Marlene parar de me encher que eu precisava desencalhar. Ah, sim, desde que eu voltei para o Brasil ela cismou que eu precisava pegar um brasileiro para me "divertir" um pouco. E Tonks a apoiava, que legal, não?

- Seu açaí, aberração.

Provei aquela delicia... Hmm! Como eu amo açaí. Voltamos para onde mamãe estava e ela roubou um pouco de açaí de cada uma. Ficamos mais um pouco torrando no sol e voltamos para casa. Até que eu tinha pegado uma corzinha e isso é um avanço para mim.

**.x.**

- Lil! – Léo desaparatou do meu lado me dando um baita susto.

- Léo, seu idiota! – Bati em seu braço. – Eu podia estar me trocando, sabia? – Falei raivosa.

- Como sempre, você tem uma paciência do tamanho de uma azeitona. – Comentou como se falasse do tempo.

Eu estava no meu quarto usando a internet aproveitando enquanto podia tê-la. Na verdade, eu estava conversando com a Mayara pelo MSN. Era final da tarde de quarta-feira e estava chuvendo muito aqui no Rio. Minha mãe tinha se cansado de sair com a gente porque ela não tinha mais pra onde nos levar. Como o clima estava frio, Petúnia foi passar a tarde agarrada com o Válter, eca. Eu estava mais feliz com meu computador e com meu chocolate quente.

Léo é um pouco mais alto que eu, tão magro que às vezes eu o chamava por "saco de osso", tem cabelos pretos lisos grande, não como Sirius, mas ele tem o cabelo estilo asa-delta. Seus olhos são castanhos e ele é bem branco. Ele é autodidata, ou seja, ele aprende qualquer coisa sozinho sem dificuldade apenas com um manual, um passo-a-passo, um livro ou qualquer coisa que ensine algo. Ou seja, ele é um grande nerd e um grande bruxo para sua idade.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Se esqueceu que amanhã você vai para a casa de praia que meus pais alugaram para nós em Búzios?

- Não. Mas como você disse, isso é amanhã e não tem nada a ver com o dia de hoje. Pode falando a verdade, o que veio fazer aqui?

- Nada – Deu de ombros – Só tive vontade de te encher o saco, não posso?

- Porque você não vai atrás da Ariadne? Aposto que ela iria adorar te ver. - Ariadne é minha outra amiga e namorada o Léo.

- Ela saiu com a irmã.

- Ah, por isso você se lembrou que eu existo, entendi. – Falei fazendo drama.

A verdade é que eu não tinha tido muito tempo com meus amigos e alguma coisa muito grande tinha acontecido com eles e com meu antigo colégio que eles estavam me escondendo. Não escondendo do tipo "Nunca vou te contar". É um esconder do tipo "Quando formos para Búzios, a gente te conta tudo". Então cá estou eu há mais de um mês sem saber de nada e super curiosa a espera dessa notícia. Então por conta disso eles andavam me evitando para aguentarem e não me contar tudo. E eu só de raiva, também não contei nada sobre meu ano em Hogwarts.

É justo, ok?

- Você sabe que eu nunca te esqueci. – Ele comentou me abraçando. – Mesmo que você tenha encontrado amigos melhores do que eu.

- Pare de bobagem, ninguém é melhor do que ninguém.

- Entretenha-me. – Ele pediu se jogando na minha cama. _Quanto abuso! _Apenas revirei os olhos e voltei minha atenção para a Mayara.

**Lily E.** – Léo acabou de desaparatar aqui. ¬¬

**Maya C. **– Me diz que você estava vestida e que você bateu nele!

**Lily E.** – Só dei um tapa em seu braço, senão vou quebrar os ossos dele já que não tem nenhum músculo para amaciar meu tapa HAHAHA

**Maya C.** – Sua podre! Mas estava vestida né?

**Lily E. **– Graças à Merlim, sim! Tenho que sair e dar atenção para a criatura aqui. Ele está fazendo biquinho e tentando matar meu urso de pelúcia preferido.

**Maya C.** – Você sabe que ursos de pelúcias não são seres vivos para ser mortos né?

**Lily E.** – Sim, mas ele animou meu ursinho para eu sentir pena de seus gemidos. Ninguém merece ¬¬ Quando nós precisamos da Ari, ela saí. Vou cuidar da criança. Até amanhã :*

**Maya C.** – Vai lá, que eu vou arrumar minhas malas agora. Minha mãe insiste que eu arrume sem ajuda da magia. Ninguém merece, viu? Até, xoxo.

**Maya C. está off-line.**

Desliguei o computador, arranquei meu ursinho panda das mãos daquele idiota bobo e desfiz o feitiço para que ele voltasse a ser apenas um lindo panda de pelúcia.

- O que você quer fazer? – Perguntei.

- Vídeo game! – Ele gritou.

- Só se for Guitar Hero. – É o único jogo que eu sou boa e consigo de vez em quando vencer o Léo. Ele é um monstro jogando vídeo game, sério.

- Tudo bem. – Falou dando de ombros.

Então, ele abriu o bolso da sua bermuda e tirou de lá um PlayStation 3 e duas guitarras do Guitar Hero. Revirei meus olhos. Ainda me surpreendia com as coisas que ele fazia com a magia, tipo, ampliar o bolso da calça. Não me surpreenderia se ele tirasse de lá um notebook, uma garrafa de coca-cola e barras de chocolate. Fui até a porta e abri um frecha.

- MÃE!

- O QUE FOI? – Ela gritou da sala de estar.

- LÉO ESTÁ AQUI. FAZ PIPOCA?

- TAMBÉM QUERO JOGAR GUITAR HERO! – Esse é meu pai.

Léo fez questão de viciá-lo em vídeo game porque ele descobriu que meu pai adora isso. Seu pai é separado da sua mãe e eles mal se falam, então ele tinha uma vontade imensa que algum tio ou algo assim suprisse a necessidade de um pai jogando vídeo game com ele. E para isso, ele se aproveitou do meu querido pai.

- JÁ VOU FAZER, LILY! – Mamãe gritou em resposta.

- Pronta para perder? – Léo perguntou sorrindo debochado.

- Uma hora eu vou ser melhor que você, pode ter certeza. – Falei desafiadoramente pegando a guitarra.

**.x.**

- LILY, LEVANTA DESSA CAMA AGORA!

Como sempre Ariadne é tão delicada. Ela é delicada assim com todos, até com o seu namorado. Eu digo que ela parece uma cachorra porque ela adora morder o Léo de deixar marcas por dias, mas ele só tem osso, por isso a semelhança com cachorros além das mordidas.

Ariadne é bem mais alta que eu, tem cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros, seus cabelos são lisos na raiz e ondulados no resto, possui um franjão, é bem magra, tem um corpo normal e se veste com roupas escuras. Ela é meio rockeira.

- Porque vocês insistem em desaparatar logo no meu quarto? – Perguntei grogue enquanto me sentava na minha cama coçando meus olhos.

- Você quer que eu aparate na sala para levar porrada da sua irmã? – Ela me perguntou com uma sombracelha erguida.

- Esqueci desse detalhe. – Murmurei.

- Vai se trocar, guria. Léo e Mayara devem estar chegando. - Ela falou me empurrando em direção a porta.

- Também estou com muitas saudades suas. - Murmurei rindo.

Todos iriam se encontrar no meu quarto para podermos ir para Búzios. Eles moram em outros estados e Búzios fica no Rio de Janeiro. Léo mora em São Paulo, Mayara em Minas Gerais e Ariadne no Rio Grande do Sul.

Eles sempre quiseram ir para Búzios, uma pequena cidade na região dos lagos, que é simplesmente linda e totalmente litorânea, ou seja, de frente para a praia. Então, para passar mais tempo comigo, eles tinham convencidos seus pais a passarem uns dias comigo em Búzios. Só nós quatro, sem adultos. O bom de ser 'nerds' é que seus pais confiam plenamente em você e acham que vocês não vão fazer merda.

Que minha mãe não saiba o que eu já fiz em Hogwarts e no ano novo.

Os pais de Léo alugaram uma casa de praia lá e meu pai nos levaria de carro até essa casa porque ele acha perigoso largar quatro bruxos adolescentes sozinhos por aí tentando achar um caminho até Búzios. Isso é porque nenhum de nós já foi lá então não saberíamos aonde aparatar e um lugar secreto para chegar de chave de portal.

Arrumei-me rapidamente e quando já estava de volta ao quarto, Léo e Mayara já estavam por lá. Mayara é um pouco mais baixa que Ari, tem cabelos castanho médio todo cacheado até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Usa óculos e tem olhos castanhos. É bem branca como eu e Ariadne. Mayara é a única entre nós três que tem mais corp mais animada do grupo.

A viagem de carro demorou quatro horas! Não sabia que Búzios era tão longe assim. Nós, as garotas, dormimos no banco de trás enquanto na frente Léo conversava com meu pai sobre vídeo games e futebol.

A casa era enorme, possuía dois andares, com garagem, piscina e um jardim enorme, sem contar que era exatamente de frente para a praia. Papai nos levou em um restaurante ali perto e almoçamos. Depois que papai foi embora ajeitamos nossas coisas e nos jogamos na sala da casa.

- O que vamos fazer? – Mayara perguntou.

- Dizer a verdade seria uma ótima opção. – Comentei indignada.

- Aé, temos que te contar tudo. – Léo comentou. – E você também tem que contar como foi seu ano na Inglaterra, já que está fazendo birra e não contou nada também.

- É justo, sabia? Vocês não contam nada e eu também não.

Resolvemos fazer brigadeiro, pipoca, nuggets e comprar coca-cola para fazer um lanchinho enquanto colocávamos as coisas em dia porque isso iria demorar muito. Depois de tudo pronto fomos para o jardim do lado da piscina, nos sentamos lá com as comidas e as bebidas- leia-se só coca-cola – para nossa conversa.

- Comecem. – Falei mandona.

- As coisas mudaram muito na escola desde que você saiu, Lil. – Ari começou.

- Isso vocês já falaram, eu quero detalhes.

- Você sabe que nós somos os nerds e por isso somos excluídos. – Assenti com a cabeça. – Então desde que rolou a notícia que você estava em Hogwarts, todos resolveram conversar conosco para saber algo sobre Hogwarts, como você tinha conseguido isso e outras coisas.

- Foi muito estranho porque nós éramos invisíveis e do nada ficamos visíveis a todos na escola. – May comentou. – Só que não demos atenção para ninguém, tirando os nossos colegas de sempre e as pessoas que nunca nos trataram mal.

- Mas a coisa começou a ficar mais estranha ainda quando os populares começaram a se interessar pela a Mayara. – Léo deu um sorriso malicioso para a May que corou. – Porque ela perdeu uma aposta com a irmã dela e teve que ir toda arrumada para o colégio perto do dia das bruxas. – Ele olhou para mim. – Ela até alisou o cabelo e ficou muito linda!

Minha boca se abriu em um pequeno "O". Eu e minhas amigas sempre chegamos a conclusão que é uma coisa inútil ir toda produzida para o colégio e nunca nos arrumamos demais. Então realmente deveria ter sido uma grande surpresa vê-la toda produzida. Por mais que elas gostassem de roupas largadas e não se arrumarem muito, elas eram muito bonitas. Se elas se arrumassem como as garotas que são consideradas mais bonitas do meu antigo colégio, elas poderiam ficar lindas quase iguais a elas ou até igualmente.

- Então, - May falou sem graça – isso pareceu despertar o interesse dos meninos. E como você tinha saído do colégio, quiseram me eleger como a líder dos nerds e de todos que são "invisíveis" – Ela fez as aspas com os dedos – para defendê-los quando alguém falasse mal e tal. Eu não queria isso para mim porque eu não gosto de brigas, mas isso aconteceu mesmo que eu não quisesse.

- Eu que prefiro continuar invisível, - Ari continuou – fiquei na merda. Como melhor amiga da May, também acabei por chamar atenção. Mas os meninos não enchiam muito o meu saco por conta do Léo. – Ela deu um sorrisinho bobo e eu ri. – E o colégio ficou com três grupos de populares: os populares, que você conhece, os nerds no qual pertencemos e os descolados.

- Espera, vocês são populares? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Bem, quase isso. – Léo disse sério. – E as coisas melhoraram e muito. Ainda há briguinhas ali e aqui, mas coisas pequenas. Os garotos conversam mais comigo depois que descobriram que eu sou um nerd nos vídeo games.

- Comigo – Ari falou - as pessoas começaram se interessar por descobrirem que eu sei tocar muitos instrumentos e até pedem aulas.

- E comigo – Mayara começou – descobriram que apesar de eu não me arrumar direito, eu sou ótima com escolha de roupas. Disseram-me até que eu sou super estilosa. – Eu a olhei assustada.

Eles contaram tudo com mais detalhes. Algumas pessoas pareciam ter amadurecido e deixaram de ser tão idiotas e outras ficaram mais idiotas ainda, se é que era possível. Mayara e Ari estavam se arrumando mais, não como se fossem ir para festas, mas um pouco melhor. Elas disseram que estavam tentando levantar o astral de todos que eram denominados "invisíveis" para se sentirem melhores consigo mesmo.

Mayara disse que até tinha ficado com um garoto que era do grupo dos populares, que eu me lembrava um pouco, me deixando totalmente surpresa. Ele era um idiota, mas era um dos únicos que tinham um pouco de juízo.

Léo e Ari contaram sobre as últimas brigas e discussões acontecidas entre os grupos e até disseram que pegaram detenção tanto por azararem alguém em uma das briguinhas como por serem pegos se beijando em um dos banheiros.

- Se eu soubesse que minha ida traria um pouco de paz naquela escola, eu já teria ido a muito tempo. – Comentei rindo.

- Foi inesperado mesmo. – May comentou. – Estamos até mais legais com todos, saindo mais para festas e até um pouco menos certinhos, sabe?

- Na verdade, eu sei. – Comentei.

Então comecei a contar toda a minha história em Hogwarts. Sobre meus amigos, como eles também são populares, minha brigas com Potter e com Snape, como é o dia-a-dia no castelo, as diferenças de temperatura daqui e de lá e tudo que eu me lembrei de falar.

- Gostei dessa Tonks. Queria ser metamorfomaga e poder ter meu cabelo roxo. – Ariadne comentou. Ela sempre quis pintar o cabelo de roxo, mas sua mãe, que é trouxa, não deixa.

- Eu devia dar uma surra nesse Snape. Só acho. – Léo comentou de olhos cerrados.

- Só se for para você quebrar seus ossos né? – Perguntei rindo.

- Só para você saber, a batida só com ossos doe mais do que com osso e músculo. – Ele falou me olhando com olhos estreitos.

- E eu acho que James está afim de você. – Mayara comentou olhando com interesse para mim.

- Que? – Perguntei surpresa por tal comentário. – Claro que ele não está. Ele é um idiota e quer apenas me pegar para completar sua lista. Eu sou só um desafio.

- Lil, deixe eu te contar uma coisa. – May disse como se você me ensinar algo muito importante. – Você tem a mania de que quando cisma com uma coisa, sua opinião muda por nada, por mais que as coisas mudem ou fiquem diferentes.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Ela quer dizer – Ari respondeu – que esse tal de James poderia estar tentando ficar com você só por ser mais um desafio antes e você percebeu isso. Mas ele parece ter mudado pelo que você disse e teve o episódio da torta. Tá legal que qualquer amigo de verdade faria aquilo MAS – ela frisou bastante esse 'mas' – ele poderia ter conseguido algo mais perto e menos complicado. Pensando bem, acho que a Mayara está certa.

- Vocês estão malucas igual a Marlene e a Alice. – Comentei descrente.

- Ah, então até suas melhores amigas de Hogwarts concorda com isso? – Mayara me olhou desafiadoramente.

Tive que morder minha língua para não me xingar de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis. Além da Marlene e Alice, agora terei mais duas aqui para insistirem com essa bobeira.

- Deixem ela, meninas. – Léo comentou. Eu estava prestes o olhar agradecida, mas vi seu olhar sobre mim e sabia que ele iria falar algo que eu não iria gostar. – Quando ele desistir da nossa Lily e aparecer com outra, ela vai se tocar do que perdeu.

- Se ele aparecer com outra, eu vou agradecer aos céus, isso sim. – Reclamei cruzando os braços.

- Lil, me diz, - Mayara disse como alguém que não quer nada – ele é bonito, pelo menos?

- Ah, eu me esqueci de mostrar eles para vocês. – Falei dando um tapinha na minha testa. Tirei meu Iphone do bolso e mostrei a foto de todo mundo.

- Estou falando, adorei a Tonks. – Ari comentou vendo umas fotos minhas e da Tonks.

- Então esse é o James? – Mayara apontou para o Potter numa foto onde estavam os três marotos mais Frank fazendo poses engraçadas e ela estava me olhando descrente.

- Sim, é ele. – Olhei estranho para a foto. – Não sabia dessa foto. Acho que Marlene deve ter tirado de sacanagem caso meu pai pegasse meu celular e fosse ver as fotos.

- Qual é o seu problema? – May perguntou revoltada e me deu um tapa na nuca. – Ele é lindo!

- Tá, quem é você e cadê a minha amiga?- Falei fazendo drama.

- Ora, Lil. Eu nunca escondi um comentário sobre um garoto lindo e também não apoio ficar por ficar, só para ter mais um na lista ou para subir status social. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Mas ele é lindo! Tenho certeza que está afim de você. Você devia se aproveitar, isso sim.

- Você também a apoia? – Perguntei revoltada para a Ariadne.

- Ah, ele é lindo sim, Lil. Mas você é quem sabe das coisas.

- Vamos parar de falar de garotos, sim? – Léo perguntou todo enciumado.

E para a minha alegria eles resolveram para de falar nesse assunto e começaram a planejar o que faríamos nos próximos seis dias.

Mas aquela conversa toda me deixou pensando em algo: Eu sou a única pessoa que acha que eu ainda sou um desafio para o Potter e que ele não sente nada por mim?

E outra pergunta também que não saia da minha cabeça e me deixou um pouco assustada: Se todos acham que ele é afim de mim, quer dizer que há possibilidade disso ser verdade e eu ser a única a não enxergar isso?

Não posso negar que desde que Potter salvou Snape do Remo, meus sentimentos em relação a ele tinha mudado um pouco por tamanha admiração que eu tive desse ato. Eu não o via apenas como um idiota irresponsável que só queria curtir. Ele estava amadurecendo. Eu estava passando a deixá-lo ser mais amigo comigo.

Eu o considerava um amigo, mas eu nunca o deixei ser muito próximo como os outros. Ele é o único que eu não deixava me abraçar ou qualquer coisa carinhosa entre amigos. Também não tinha muitas conversas só com ele. Normalmente, nós conversamos quando há outras pessoas presentes. Eu só sabia de algo dele nessas conversas e vice-versa.

Provavelmente, Mayara estava certa. Não por achar que ele é afim de mim, mas por achar que eu tenho dificuldade em trocar conceitos sobre algo que eu cismo desde o começo, mesmo que as coisas mudem.

Então, eu tomei uma decisão: eu seria uma amiga de verdade de James Potter como toda amiga deve ser.

.

_Enquanto isso, na Inglaterra..._

.

- Eu desisto.

Almofadinhas me olhou como se eu fosse um extraterrestre. Estávamos jogando vídeo game, um aparelho trouxa que minha mãe tinha me dado e descobri ser algo muito divertido, e eu estava ganhando no jogo. Deve ser por isso que ele está me olhando estranho.

- Tá falando do que, Pontas? Do jogo que não é.

- Da ruiva.

- E lá vamos falar da Lily de novo. - Ele comentou e revirou os olhos.

- Então nem falo mais. - Reclamei.

- Agora fala, veado.

- Cervo, cachorro. - Falei indignado. Será que ele nunca iria parar com isso? - Eu vou desistir de ter alguma coisa com ela e tentar esquecê-la. - Ele deu pause no jogo e franziu a testa.

- Por quê? Eu acho que agora você estão mais próximos do que antes. Principalmente depois do ocorrido na casa dos gritos com o Seboso.

- Eu sei. Mas percebeu que depois que eu admiti que estava gostando dela, eu não consegui reverter a nossa situação? Ela sempre se irrita comigo. - Passei as mãos frustrado pelo meu cabelo. - E agora que ela está se aproximando, acho melhor não estragar a amizade.

- Acho que você está errado, filho.

Olhei espantado para minha mãe. Ela estava parada a alguns metros de mim e me olhava sorrindo pedindo desculpas pelo olhar por ter escutado toda a conversa.

- Eu acho - ela continuou - que você deve mudar de tática, como seu pai fez e deu certo. - Ela se sentou entre eu e Sirius. - Acredito que se você passar ser mais maduro e tentar não fazer nada que a irrite, ajudará bastante. Se vocês estão se aproximando mais agora, mostre a ela o grande garoto que você é.

- Não sei se daria certo. - Comentei perdido.

Uma coisa era certa, tudo que eu fazia parecia irritar Lilian Evans. E eu também não fazia nada para parar porque eu amava vê-la irritada, com as bochechas coradas e eu gosto do jeito como ela gritava comigo. Eu sei, isso é um tipo de masoquismo e eu devo ser burro.

- Sua mãe está certa, Pontas. - Almofadinhas comentou pensativo. - Acho que se você parar de fazer tudo que a irrita, ajudará bastante. Você pode ser no começo só amigo dela, mas se com o passar do tempo não acontecer nada, você esquece e pronto.

- Mas eu não sei exatamente o que fazer. - Parei pensativo - Acho que só deixar de pedir para sair com ela.- Comentei.

Essa é a única coisa que eu lembro que a deixa totalmente irritada, mas eu tinha um porque de fazer isso. Eu pensei que se eu insistisse muito, ela se cansaria e desistiria de dar um 'não'. Nós sairíamos, eu faria o encontro ser perfeito, mostraria a ela que eu sou uma pessoa digna de ganhar uma chance dela e ficaríamos juntos, fim. Mas quando se trata de Lilian Evans nada sai como o planejado.

- Vá até o seu pai e peça conselhos. - Minha mãe respondeu. - Tenho certeza que ele saberá te ajudar porque passou por uma situação parecida.

- Mãe, você acha que eu tenho uma chance? - Perguntei olhando em seus olhos.

Eu devia receber um tapa por estar tão gay com essa história toda. Eu ainda não sabia o que a ruiva tinha feito comigo, mas eu tinha mudado muito. E eu parecia desesperado perguntando isso para minha mãe, isso se de fato eu não tivesse desesperado mesmo. Parece piada, não é? James Potter parecendo desesperado por uma garota.

Às vezes, inutilmente, eu tentava acordar o velho pegador dentro de mim para tirar a ruiva da minha cabeça. Mas quando eu estava quase ficando com alguém ou se eu chegasse a beijar alguém, o que foi raro nesses últimos seis meses, parecia ser errado e tudo que eu desejava era a ruiva ali.

Mas algo dentro de mim dizia que se minha mãe dissesse que tem chance é porque teria, mesmo que fosse minima. Sabe como é, dizem que tudo que as mães falam, acontecem.

- Nada é impossível, James. - Ela respondeu, beijou o topo da minha cabeça e saiu andando.

- Vamos acabar com o momento gay e voltar a jogar? - Almofadinhas perguntou fazendo um careta. - Quero te derrotar mais vezes. - Comentou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Vá sonhando com isso. - Respondi com o mesmo sorriso.

Eu podia não ter minha ruiva, mas eu também não pararia minha vida por conta dela. Eu iria continuar aproveitando as férias, aprontar com os marotos, treinar Quadribol com Sirius, paparicar minha mãe e ir atrás do meu pai por conselhos. Quem sabe não dá certo?!

* * *

Como eu achei que vocês gostaram mais do teaser que eu fiz da última vez, vou me esforçar e fazer mais daquele jeito. Então no próximo capítulo:

_"- E porque não fez isso ontem? – Ele perguntou chateado._

_Eu posso amar Quadribol, mas não era igual esses garotos. Eles eram totalmente apaixonados e nem era um treino mesmo da Grifinória, então não entendi essa chateação toda com a interrupção._

_- Porque hoje é um dia totalmente diferente de ontem e as coisas mudam sabia? – Perguntei levantando uma sombracelha. James bufou._

_Sirius que apenas ria da cena veio até mim e me deu mais um daqueles beijos calorosos que só ele sabe dar. Apesar de estar com ele por seis meses, ele ainda me deixava sem fôlego com seus beijos. Talvez eu não nunca fosse me acostumar com um namorado tão bom e gostoso desse jeito. O que é bom na verdade, só assim a paixão não acaba._

**.x.**

_- Não, acordamos tarde. – May respondeu sorridente. – E vocês, o que fazem por aqui? Nem vi vocês chegando à praia._

_Que cara de pau!_

_Eu e Ari apertamos os lábios para não rir alto. Tenho certeza que os meninos não descobririam nada porque com os óculos de sol, não dava para perceber que estávamos olhando disfarçadamente em suas direções._

_- Ah, jogamos uma partida de vôlei para relaxar agora a pouco e vimos vocês aí. Vocês vão à festa agostina que vai acontecer perto da paróquia local? – Carlos perguntou interessado olhando para a Mayara._

**.x.**

_- Lily, desculpe amiga, mas você não tem direito de falar algo assim. – May disse e eu a olhei estranho. – Não me olhe assim, você não consegue ver que o James – E lá vamos nós de novo – está afim de você e vem falar que o Carlos está afim de mim? É como uma fonte de fofoca não confiável._

_- Obrigada por achar minha opinião dispensável. – Comentei chateada._

**.x.**

_- Pelo visto, nós sobramos mesmo. – Comentei olhando de longe para o casal._

_- Que tal dar uma volta na praia? – Thiago perguntou estendendo a mão para mim. – Suas amigas nem sentirão a sua falta e depois eu te levo em casa._

_- Certo. – Sorri pegando a sua mão._

**.x.**

_Fiquei olhando para a mensagem sem acreditar que ela havia apenas mandado isso. Reuni todos meus pensamentos e escrevi uma nova mensagem._

_"Que tipo de mensagem é essa, Lene? Eu falo que finalmente estou pensando em beijar alguém, o que você vem me dizendo para fazer desde que voltei ao Brasil, e você apenas responde '...'? Fala sério! Se está com sono e não consegue fazer uma frase coerente, não precisava responder. E eu ainda preciso da sua ajuda. Boa noite!"_

**.x.**

_- O que houve com você? – Perguntei e ele me olhou um pouco perdido. – Está estranho e muito quieto._

_- Nada que você precise se preocupar. – Ele disse dando de ombros. – Aliás, Lily mandou mensagem para você ontem..._

_..._

_Ele colocou o celular na minha frente e saiu da cozinha sem mais e nem menos. Alguma coisa estranha havia acontecido com ele, isso é um fato._

**.x.**

_Para disfarçar o clima estranho, fui até a geladeira e encontrei meus morangos. Adoro morangos! Principalmente morangos com chantilly ou morangos com chocolate. Peguei a tigela com os morangos e o chantilly e me sentei na bancada entre a mesa e a pia._

_- Quer? – Perguntei sorrindo. – Eu amo morangos e com chantilly fica uma delicia._

_- Nunca experimentei morangos com chantilly. – Ele comentou parando na minha frente. – Que acha me dar na boca? – Ele comentou maroto._

_- Não está um pouco exigente?_

_- Não. – Ele sorriu.__"_

Ficou bem grandinho esse teaser, não acham? Ah, o próximo capítulo está bem legal e como dá para perceber aparecem dois meninos novos, hmmm.

.

**Respostas:**

**Mylle Malfoy P.W - **É, foi um pequeno POV do James só para saberem o que anda acontecendo lá com ele. E no próximo capítulo haverá dois pequenos POVS da Lene que vão mostrar um pouco do James. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e do teaser.

**MBlackPotter - **AAAAAAAAH! Fico tão feliz em ler isso! HAHAHA Sétimo ano já está chegando e nos primeiros dias vão ter algumas surpresas, hmmm.

**Maria Marauders Fernandes - **Que bom que gostou desse novo tipo de teaser, espero que tenha gostado do novo. E sobre a visita dos Marotos&Cia à Lily... Visita mesmo, não. MAS algumas pessoas vão sim ao Brasil com outros propósitos. Sem ser no próximo capítulo, no outro essas pessoas vão aparecer.

**Juju Evans - **Que bom que você gostou! Espero que goste desse também. =)

**Katrini - **Hey, Katrini! Ah, sei como é ficar sem internet, eu fico louca. HAHAHA Com certeza o James é o mais lindo, mas ainda sim eu tenho minha queda pelo Sirius, *-* AH! Sobre o Aluado e a Dora, beeeeeem... "o que acontece na casa dos gritos fica na casa dos gritos". Eu realmente não vou contar o que aconteceu lá dentro MAS haverá consequências e essas vocês vão saber assim que a Lily voltar para Hogwarts. E sobre o James babar na Lily... Ele vai ter mais chances para isso, acredite. ;) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

.

Até o próximo capítulo!  
Evellyn.


	23. Mudanças

Hey! Aí está mais um capítulo! Muito obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando! Qualquer erro de digitação ou gramática, me desculpem, não revisei direito esse capítulo, mas parece não haver erro.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Vigésimo segundo capítulo – Mudanças**

- CACHORRO MAIS LINDO DE TODOS! DESÇA JÁ DESSA VASSOURA E VENHA AQUI! – Gritei para meu namorado que estava treinando Quadribol com o James no quintal da casa dos Potter.

- Você tem que parar de mandar assim no Almofadinhas, Lene! – James reclamou assim que desmontou da vassoura ao meu lado.

- James, aprenda a dividir o seu amigo, ok? – Comentei rindo da sua cara de indignação. – E eu não mando nele, é só que eu preciso falar com ele, tipo agora mesmo.

- E porque não fez isso ontem? – Ele perguntou chateado.

Eu posso amar Quadribol, mas não era igual esses garotos. Eles eram totalmente apaixonados e nem era um treino mesmo da Grifinória, então não entendi essa chateação toda com a interrupção.

- Porque hoje é um dia totalmente diferente de ontem e as coisas mudam sabia? – Perguntei levantando uma sombracelha. James bufou.

Sirius que apenas ria da cena veio até mim e me deu mais um daqueles beijos calorosos que só ele sabe dar. Apesar de estar com ele por seis meses, ele ainda me deixava sem fôlego com seus beijos. Talvez eu não nunca fosse me acostumar com um namorado tão bom e gostoso desse jeito. O que é bom na verdade, só assim a paixão não acaba.

Ouvi James fingir que estava vomitando passando por nós, então eu e meu namorado nos separamos e rimos.

- O que minha linda veio fazer aqui na nobre casa dos Potter de novo? – Ele perguntou sorrindo e colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

Eu nem podia mentir que era de saudades porque eu tinha passado ontem o dia inteiro com ele. Como eu não sou uma pessoa de enrolar, quer dizer, eu acho que não sou uma pessoa de enrolar, resolvi falar logo. Peguei na gola da sua blusa pólo e fiquei brincando.

- Nós precisamos fazer uma coisa. – Ele apenas levantou a sombracelha me incentivando a continuar. – Eu acabei de falar com a Lily e ela já viajou para Búzios, chegou lá anteontem.

- E o que a Lily tem a ver com essa coisa que precisamos fazer? – Ele perguntou segurando minha cintura com firmeza e me puxando para mais perto, me fazendo querer dar uns amassos.

- Na verdade, ela tem tudo a ver. E precisaremos da Dórea. Ei, para com isso. – Bati em seu braço quando ele começou a depositar um monte de beijos no meu pescoço. – Eu preciso terminar meu raciocínio e não ser interrompida, tá?

- Tudo bem, não faço mais nada. – Ele falou se afastando de mim com as mãos levantadas. – Mas pra que você precisa da minha segunda mãe?

- Ah, você irá adorar minha idéia. – Falei animada. Peguei-o pela a mão arrastando para dentro da casa para procurar a Sra. Potter.

**.x.**

- Eu vou voltar preta para Hogwarts desse jeito. – Reclamei enquanto Mayara insistia em ficar mais uma hora aqui na praia.

- É, May. Eu também quero ir embora. – Ari falou emburrada.

Se tem alguém que não gosta de praia, é a Ariadne. Ela chega ser pior que eu. Eu não sou muito fã de tomar banho de praia, mas eu ia de vez em quando porque eu acho legal. Mas ela não, ela não gosta de lugares com muitas pessoas e nem que olhem para ela. Ela tem a mania de achar que seu corpo é feio.

Bem, ela não é a beleza em pessoa, mas não via nenhum defeito no seu corpo. Só porque ela não tinha peitos e bundas grandes, não queria dizer nada.

Ela prefere ficar em piscinas particulares, onde não há areia incomodando e nenhum desconhecido a olhando. Bem, nesse ponto, eu concordo com ela. Eu também prefiro assim.

- Ah, só mais um pouquinho! Por favor. – May pediu fazendo biquinho.

Concordamos contrariadas. Léo já tinha ido embora para comprar nosso almoço. Isso é, se você considerar isso almoço porque iríamos almoçar quase quatro horas da tarde e eu não confio na capacidade do Léo de comprar algo saudável.

Nós estávamos indo dormir bem tarde, então acordávamos depois de meio-dia. Esse é o bom de ficar em algum lugar sem seus pais, você tem liberdade de fazer o que quiser, sem horários pré-definidos.

O verdadeiro motivo de ficarmos mais tempo na praia não é porque Mayara queria ficar um pouco mais bronzeada, é por causa de um grupo de garotos. É, você leu bem, um grupo de garotos. Bem, ela nunca escondeu suas olhadas e comentários sobre garotos. O problema todo é que eu ainda não estava acostumada com ela mais 'solta'.

Bem, está comprovado que não só houve mudanças comigo.

Nós tínhamos conhecidos esses garotos ontem à noite enquanto fomos dar uma volta na área comercial da cidade. Então um dos garotos, o Thiago, derrubou sem querer sorvete em cima da Ari porque seu amigo, Carlos, tinha o empurrado de brincadeira. Então, o Thiago comprou uma blusa nova para Ari como forma de desculpas.

Muito fofo da parte dele, não é?

Ari poderia ter limpado a sujeira com um feitiço, mas como ele disse que ela poderia escolher qualquer blusa que quisesse, ela se animou. Fora que não poderíamos mostrar que somos bruxos, né. Léo não gostou muito de sua namorada ter ganhado uma blusa de um garoto, mas depois ele relaxou.

No final disso tudo, eles acabaram jantando com a gente e conversamos muito com eles. Eles são daqui de Búzios mesmo e os pais deles eram sócios de um restaurante local, onde nós jantamos juntos. O restaurante é de comidas tradicionais brasileiras voltado para turistas.

Digamos que a Mayara ficou bastante interessada no Carlos, amigo do Thiago. E eles apareceram agora pouco na praia e estavam jogando uma partida de vôlei de praia não muito longe daqui com outros dois garotos.

Olhe, eu entendia o lado dela. A visão daqui estava muito boa.

Thiago é alto, moreno, forte, cabelos pretos baixos, olhos bem pretos e um sorriso tão grande e branco que me lembrava um pouco do sorriso de Sirius. Carlos é mais alto que Thiago, branco, com cabelos e olhos escuros. Ele é forte, mas um forte um pouco cheinho sabe? Ele não era gordo, mas não exatamente magro.

A única que não estava disfarçando com os óculos de sol para olhar para os meninos era a Ari. Ela não gosta de secar garotos e estava bastante satisfeita com seu saco de ossos. HAHAHA Coitado do Léo.

Não que ele seja feio, mas ele é muito magro. Muitas vezes falei para ele entrar numa academia trouxa para ficar com mais músculos ou tentar engordar. Ele até tentou engordar várias vezes. Ele já chegou ficar um mês comendo só porcaria e não mudou muita coisa. Gente magro de ruim é foda, viu? Queria ser assim.

Quer dizer, eu sou um pouco assim. Eu como tanto chocolate que meu organismo acha que é saudável e nem se preocupa em engordar.

- Olá meninas.

Thiago apareceu na minha frente dando aquele sorriso enorme. Demos 'oi' para ele e para Carlos que parou em frente à Mayara para a sua felicidade.

- Cadê o Léo? – Carlos perguntou.

- Foi comprar o nosso almoço. – Ari respondeu.

- Vocês ainda não almoçaram? – Thiago perguntou divertido.

- Não, acordamos tarde. – May respondeu sorridente. – E vocês, o que fazem por aqui? Nem vi vocês chegando à praia.

Que cara de pau!

Eu e Ari apertamos os lábios para não rir alto. Tenho certeza que os meninos não descobririam nada porque com os óculos de sol, não dava para perceber que estávamos olhando disfarçadamente em suas direções.

- Ah, jogamos uma partida de vôlei para relaxar agora a pouco e vimos vocês aí. Vocês vão à festa agostina* que vai acontecer perto da paróquia local? – Carlos perguntou interessado olhando para a Mayara.

Hmmm. Será que a atração foi recíproca? Parece que sim.

- Nós nem sabíamos que ia ter uma festa. – Respondi antes que Mayara abrisse a boca.

Ela costuma ser muito cara de pau para essas coisas. E como ela andava um pouco mais solta, com a ajuda de estar em um lugar onde ela podia fazer o que quiser, que ninguém saberia, era capaz dela não se controlar e sair falando um monte de besteiras. E eu acho melhor ir com calma.

- Agora sabem. – Thiago sorriu e piscou para mim me fazendo corar. – Dêem uma passadinha lá. Nós estaremos ajudando na barraca do açaí.

- TÁ BRINCANDO! – Exclamei alto e eles riram da minha animação. – Açaí? Pode ter certeza que eu vou passar por lá.

- Cara, eu acho que ela vai mais pelo açaí do que por nós. – Carlos comentou fingindo indignação.

- Ah, vocês ainda tem a mim e a Ari, sabiam? – May comentou.

- Esperamos vocês lá. – Carlos disse e piscou para a May.

Então eles se despediriam e foram embora. Quando eles estavam uns vinte metros longe, May deu um gritinho agudo.

- É impressão minha ou eles deram em cima de vocês? – Ari perguntou de boca aberta.

- Gente, casa agora! – May falou animada. – Tenho que me arrumar. – Ela me olhou maliciosa. – Você também, Dona Lilian.

- Eu não sei. – Falei incerta. – Não sei se quero ficar com alguém.

- Ah, vamos, Lily. – May reclamou. – Um beijo não mata como a Marlene disse para você. Além do mais, nós provavelmente não voltaremos mais aqui. Precisamos aproveitar!

- Agora sim entendi porque ela tá tão assim. – Ari comentou comigo apontando para a Mayara que bufou.

**.x.**

- Meninas, vamos ao banheiro? – Mayara perguntou mandando olhares sérios para mim e para Ariadne.

Isso só queria uma coisa: Ela quer ir conversar a sós conosco sem a interferência dos meninos.

Estávamos na festa agostina há duas horas e o turno dos meninos de ficar na barraca já havia acabado. Como Thiago não me deixou comprar açaí, eu não tomei nenhum ainda. Ele disse que ele próprio iria comprar um bem grande para mim quando seu turno terminasse.

Enquanto isso, eu estava comendo algumas coisas que aparecem com mais freqüência nessas festas típicas brasileiras que é difícil de encontrar em outros lugares.

Eu já havia comido tapioca, uma espécie de crepe seco que você escolhe o recheio que quiser. Eu comi uma com recheio de brigadeiro e outra de queijo com manteiga derretida, uma delicia! Eu havia também comido pé-de-moleque, que é um doce de amendoim torrado com rapadura*, milho verde assado, um cachorro quente e um espetinho de carne de churrasco. Além de ter bebido coca-cola.

As meninas haviam comido muitas outras coisas que eu não me arriscaria comer. Tinha a Canjica, por exemplo, é um tipo de papa elaborado com a farinha de milho branco levando também leite, manteiga, açúcar condimentada com canela e servida quente ou gelada. Eu não gosto de Canjica, mas elas por algum motivo gostam. Léo estava se aproveitando dos espetinhos de churrasco, salada de frutas e dos doces típicos.

Ficamos perto da barraca para ficar conversando com os meninos enquanto eles "trabalhavam". A festa estava bem cheia, tanto de residentes como de turistas. Vimos duas quadrilhas, danças de roda típicas do interior brasileiro, que se apresentaram e eu fiquei mais conversando com a May porque a Ari e Léo sumiram várias vezes.

- Porque vocês precisam ir juntas no banheiro? Uma vai ensinar a outra como usar o vaso? – Léo comentou sarcástico. – Não, melhor. Vocês vão dar apoio moral para ver se a merda desce mais rápido.

Cara, se ele não tivesse abraçando a Ari por trás eu teria dado um tapa muito grande nele. Isso é coisa que se fale? Eu tinha acabado de comer, não precisava ficar imaginando a cena idiota que ele acabara de descrever. Os meninos que estavam do nosso lado começaram a gargalhar, Ari lhe deu um tapa nele, fraco em minha opinião porque deveria ser mais forte, eu e May apenas reviramos os olhos.

- Você deveria estar acostumado, saco de osso. – Comentei irritada. – É tipo uma lei feminina, sabe?

Os garotos apenas seguraram os risos enquanto Léo me olhava sarcástico. Puxei a Ari e começamos andar procurando o banheiro. É meio complicado chegar até lá no meio da multidão. Ainda estou surpresa por a Ari não ter dado uma ataque, ela odeia multidões. Talvez o Léo tivesse fazendo um serviço bom lhe agradando e a deixando mais relaxada.

Conseguimos chegar ao banheiro ainda ilesas. Mayara estava agindo estranho porque ela olhou os dois boxes que existiam ali para ver se havia alguém. O banheiro estava vazio, o que é um milagre. Ela tirou a varinha do bolso e trancou a porta com um feitiço.

- Certo, o que eu faço? – Ela perguntou nos olhando séria.

- Do que você está falando? – Ari perguntou perdida.

- Do Carlos! – Ela exclamou e eu murmurei "Só podia ser" ganhando um olhar feio. – Ele passou o tempo todo me elogiando, falando coisas engraçadas e fofas, além de parecer interessado sobre as coisas que eu gosto. – Ela suspirou. – Não sei se ele está afim de mim, mas- A cortei.

- Você ainda tem duvidas? – Perguntei erguendo as sombracelhas.

- Lily, desculpe amiga, mas você não tem direito de falar algo assim. – May disse e eu a olhei estranho. – Não me olhe assim, você não consegue ver que o James – E lá vamos nós de novo – está afim de você e vem falar que o Carlos está afim de mim? É como uma fonte de fofoca não confiável.

- Obrigada por achar minha opinião dispensável. – Comentei chateada.

- Eu acho que a Lily está certa. – Ari comentou e eu sorri. Pelo menos alguém concorda comigo. – E também acho que a May está certa, Lily. – Franzi a testa. – Não a parte de sua opinião não ser confiável, mas a parte do James. – Revirei os olhos. – Agora continua Mayara, quero saber o que você quer exatamente.

- Bem, é que... – Ela coçou a cabeça em dúvida do que falar. -... Se ele tentar algo comigo hoje à noite, eu não sei o que faria.

- Não sabe?! – Ari exclamou descrente.

- Ah, poxa. – Ela disse olhando pro chão. – É que vocês sabem que eu não sou assim. Eu só estou toda solta desse jeito porque é a primeira vez que estou viajando sem meus pais, só com meus amigos e no meio do paraíso. – Ela deu um sorriso. – Eu, às vezes, chego a conclusão que gostaria de ser outra pessoa ou ser de outra maneira. – Ela levantou os olhos. – Entendem? – Eu e Ari apenas balançamos a cabeça em forma de "sim". – Todos aqueles anos em que todos encheram nossa paciência, nos colocaram para baixo ou nos reprimiram despertou isso em mim. E agora que tudo mudou, eu queria ser um pouco mais... Eu.

- Eu acho que te entendo. – Murmurei. – Eu também pensava assim antes de ir para Hogwarts, mas lá – dei um sorriso. – o pessoal me mostrou que mesmo que você chame atenção e seja considerado um popular, você não precise ser ruim. Eu fiz muitas coisas que eu pensei que nunca faria e descobri que eu queria ser algo que eu nunca tinha pensado pelo modo que me fizeram ser.

- Então, – Mayara recomeçou. – eu não gosto de ficar por ficar como sabem, mas eu estou muito a fim de ficar com ele. Só não sei o que eu devo fazer.

- Normalmente eu diria para você acabar com esse fogo. – Ari comentou nos fazendo rir. – Mas eu acho que você deveria ficar. Se você não fizer isso, irá se arrepender depois e como a Lily vai voltar para a Inglaterra, quem vai ser obrigada a ouvir seus choramingos sou eu!

- Ei! – May reclamou e eu ri. Ari apenas deu um sorriso inocente.

- Ora, vamos, May. – Comentei maliciosa algo que aprendi muito com meus amigos da Inglaterra. – Não foi você mesma que disse para nós aproveitarmos a viagem e fazermos o que quisermos porque provavelmente nunca mais voltaremos aqui e ninguém vai se lembrar da nossa cara?

- É. – Ela disse dando risadinhas.

- Então, dê beijos naquele gato logo! – Ari exclamou nos surpreendendo. –Eu também tenho olhos ok? – Ela se aproximou da gente olhando para os lados. – Não conte para o Léo que eu chamei o Carlos de gato.

Depois disso voltamos e fomos dar um volta na festa com os meninos. Carlos e Mayara pareciam estar entretidos em uma conversa super engraçada, ele até comprou uma maçã do amor para ela. Se ela não ficasse com ele, eu lhe daria um tapa na cara. Ari e Léo estavam em mais um momento fofo e com muitas mordidas por parte da Ari. Então, sobrou eu e Thiago.

Ele comprou um copo enorme de açaí para nós dividirmos. Encontramos uma mesa vazia, nos sentamos ali e ficamos conversando banalidades. Ele é muito divertido e parecia prestar atenção em cada palavra que eu falava. O engraçado é que parecia um pouco natural demais conversar com ele.

Para mim é pouco diferente conversar com alguém que não é bruxo, que tem preocupações tão trouxas, que me faz lembrar que eu deveria ter preocupações assim também, afinal, eu sou nascida trouxa.

Depois de terminamos o super copo de açaí fomos atrás dos nossos amigos. Léo e Ari não foram encontrados em lugar nenhum. Já a Mayara foi encontrada perto da praia dando uns amassos no Carlos.

- Pelo visto, nós sobramos mesmo. – Comentei olhando de longe para o casal.

- Que tal dar uma volta na praia? – Thiago perguntou estendendo a mão para mim. – Suas amigas nem sentirão a sua falta e depois eu te levo em casa.

- Certo. – Sorri pegando a sua mão.

Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e ficamos andando na areia sem conversar. Não era um silencio incomodo, mas algo bom, digamos assim. Eu já havia conversado com a Mayara e Ariadne mais cedo enquanto nos arrumávamos para a festa sobre o Thiago. Eu não sabia se queria ficar com ele. As meninas me deram maior força dizendo para beijar ele, até a Mayara jogou sujo dizendo que a Lene havia me dito para beijar também. Mas ainda estava incerta.

- Sabe, eu gostei de você. – Thiago murmurou olhando para frente. Eu o olhei esperando que ele continuasse. – Não gostar mesmo porque eu acho que não daria tempo, mas não posso evitar pensar em você às vezes. – Ele comentou sorrindo para mim e eu corei. – Não é todo dia que uma ruiva aparece e te encanta.

- Não sei o que falar. – Comentei sem graça.

- Eu sei que provavelmente a gente não se veja mais, mas – ele parou por dois segundos – eu queria ao menos ficar com você uma vez. Guardar uma boa lembrança de uma ruiva linda. – Corei novamente.

- Posso pensar? – Perguntei incerta.

- Claro. – Ele respondeu sorrindo. – Você tem facebook?

- Tenho sim, mas eu só o uso nas férias porque o lugar onde eu estudo na Inglaterra não tem internet porque – parei para pensar em uma desculpa trouxa plausível – o sinal não consegue alcançar o colégio.

- Sério? – Ele perguntou surpreso. – Deve ser frustrante não entrar na internet esse tempo todo e ficar alienado do mundo.

- Não faz muita diferença para mim porque lá tem tantas coisas para se fazer e se divertir que nem sobraria tanto tempo assim para navegar na internet.

- Mas ainda assim posso ter seu facebook? – Ele perguntou fazendo cara de pidão me lembrando do Potter. – A gente pode se falar nas férias como amigos, se você quiser. – E abriu um sorriso.

- Tudo bem.

Ele pegou seu Iphone, entrou na internet e abriu o aplicativo do facebook. Encontrei meu perfil e ele me adicionou. Entrei na minha conta rapidamente pelo seu celular para apenas aceitá-lo. Então eu revolvi ir para casa e ele me acompanhou.

- A gente se vê amanhã. – Comentou.

- Boa noite, Thiago. – Ele sorriu, me deu um beijo de despedida no canto da minha boca e saiu andando.

Tirei minha sandália e andei correndo pela casa me jogando no sofá. Peguei meu Iphone e mandei uma mensagem para Lene.

"_Lene, olhe esse menino da foto que vou te mandar. Ele é o Thiago que eu comentei antes. E sim, ele está a fim de mim como eu desconfiava! Ele falou que quer ficar comigo hoje na praia enquanto andávamos sozinhos de mãos dadas. É, bem, foi algo que eu não reparei como aconteceu direito, digo, andar de mãos dadas. O que você acha que eu devo fazer? Eu não fiquei com ele ainda e estou confusa. Ele é lindo, fofo, cavalheiro e engraçado. Acho que estou com vontade de beijar ele, mas sei lá. ME RESPONDA LOGO!_"

Joguei o Iphone no canto da mesinha a minha frente e fiquei olhando para o teto. Ouvi barulhos de beijos vindo da porta de entrada, levantei a cabeça e vi a Mayara se despedindo do Carlos. Depois ela correu dando pulinhos subindo as escadas indo provavelmente para o quarto.

Ouvi o bip do celular avisando que uma nova mensagem havia chegado. Estranho. Não espera uma resposta da Lene até amanhã porque já estava tarde e lá devia ser mais ainda por conta do fuso horário. Mas se bem que é férias e ela devia estar aproveitando para dormir tarde enquanto podia.

"_..._"

Fiquei olhando para a mensagem sem acreditar que ela havia apenas mandado isso. Reuni todos meus pensamentos e escrevi uma nova mensagem.

"_Que tipo de mensagem é essa, Lene? Eu falo que finalmente estou pensando em beijar alguém, o que você vem me dizendo para fazer desde que voltei ao Brasil, e você apenas responde '...'? Fala sério! Se está com sono e não consegue fazer uma frase coerente, não precisava responder. E eu ainda preciso da sua ajuda. Boa noite!_"

Peguei minhas coisas e subi para tomar um bom banho antes de dormir relaxadamente. Ao final do meu banho, Lene havia mandado outra mensagem apenas com um "_Boa noite_".

**.x.**

- Será que você poderia devolver meu celular? – Perguntei autoritária.

- O Almofadinhas já está disponível para mim? – Ele perguntou levantando uma sombracelha.

- Sim e não. – Respondi divertida.

- Acho que a noite deve ter sido boa já que você está apenas usando uma camisa dele. – James comentou malicioso.

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas assuntos como esse não se tratam no café da manhã.

- Tudo bem, ele vai comentar tudo comigo mesmo depois. – Ele falou dando de ombros e eu revirei os olhos.

Peguei um pouco de torrada com geléia para comer e um copo de leite. O elfo dos Potter havia feito os mais diversos tipos de geléias para comer com as torradas, que estavam muito boas por sinal. Dórea apareceu um pouco depois com o Charles dizendo que eles iriam estar fora de casa por três dias por assunto do ministério. Eles deram todo aquele sermão sobre não fazer coisas erradas enquanto estivéssemos sozinhos e a Dórea me convidou para passar aqueles três dias em sua casa para cuidar dos seus meninos.

- Eu sou bem grandinho, se você não percebeu mãe. – James disse irritado me fazendo rir.

- Eu sei, James. Mas acredito que uma força feminina ajuda bastante. – Ela olhou para mim. – Eu falei com sua mãe hoje mais cedo, ela disse que não tem problemas de passar os três dias aqui, mas ela pediu para você passar em casa para falar com ela e pegar roupas.

- Não que ela precise. – James murmurou maroto. – Ela tem o vestuário do Almofadinhas, mãe.

- Mas ela é uma moça e não pode ficar andando para cima e para baixo apenas com uma blusa. – Charles o repreendeu. – Além do mais, Sirius não tem roupas intimas femininas.

- Não que o senhor saiba. – James retrucou divertido.

Os pais de James riram e se despediram da gente. Ficamos em silêncio enquanto comiamos, o que é bem estranho, normalmente James não fica quieto e ele parecia estar pensativo, o quê estava me intrigando.

- O que houve com você? – Perguntei e ele me olhou um pouco perdido. – Está estranho e muito quieto.

- Nada que você precise se preocupar. – Ele disse dando de ombros. – Aliás, Lily mandou mensagem para você ontem e eu respondi. – Tentei falar algo, mas ele me cortou. – Ela não sabe que fui eu e só fiz isso para ela não achar que você estava a ignorando.

Ele colocou o celular na minha frente e saiu da cozinha sem mais e nem menos. Alguma coisa estranha havia acontecido com ele, isso é um fato.

**.x.**

"_Lily, desculpe por ontem. Foi o James que mandou as mensagens, ele roubou meu celular porque de acordo com ele, eu estou roubando seu melhor amigo (quanto ciúme, Merlim!). Ele só te respondeu para você não achar que eu estava te ignorando. E MEU BOM MERLIM! QUE GATO! LILIAN EVANS PORQUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO O PEGOU? VOCÊ PRECISA MESMO QUE EU DIGA PARA VOCÊ O PEGAR? FAÇA ISSO! E claro, depois me conte tudo. Eu tenho tantas coisas para te contar! Só pessoalmente, é claro. Saudades, Lene."_

Talvez eu esteja doente ou tenha batido a cabeça porque eu estou me sentindo estranha por saber que o Potter leu sobre eu querer ficar com alguém.

Ah, droga, eu tenho que perder essa mania de chamá-lo de Potter. Ainda mais agora que eu prometi a mim mesma que vou ser uma amiga de verdade para ele.

James.

James.

James.

James.

James.

Tá, a questão não é essa. Uma hora ou outra eu consigo chamá-lo de James. A questão é porque eu estou me sentindo assim? Sei lá, é estranho. Não queria que logo ele soubesse. Talvez seja porque não somos muito próximos e de todas as coisas que ele poderia saber sobre mim, ele teve que saber logo disso.

Agora o estrago está feito, certo?

Além do mais, eu prometi a mim mesma que o daria uma chance de ele ser meu amigo de verdade e para isso eu precisava contar coisas normais como essa, não é? Bem, nem tanto eu acho. Quer dizer, é um pouco pessoal.

Melhor eu parar de pensar nisso e mandar uma mensagem logo para a Lene.

"_Foi legal da parte dele me responder para eu não ser ignorada. Só acho um pouco estranho ele saber sobre isso. Estou me sentindo meio estranha, o que acha que pode ser? Eu acho que é porque não temos muita intimidade e ele leu algo pessoal. De qualquer forma, eu acho que devo ficar com ele sim. Não sei. Se rolar um clima legal até terça feira à noite (é quando eu vou embora daqui), eu fico! Caramba, já é domingo! Falta apenas uma semana para voltar as aulas! Rapidinho vamos nos ver! Lily."_

Eu havia acabado de acordar, são uma e meia da tarde, e a primeira coisa que eu fui fazer foi checar as mensagens para ver se a Lene tinha me respondido algo melhor do que as mensagens de ontem. E agora eu descobri que a Lene de ontem era o James e deu nessa confusão mental toda.

Levantei-me e fui para cozinha no primeiro andar procurar algo para comer. Cheguei lá e vi que Thiago e Carlos estavam junto com meus amigos.

- Bom dia, Bela adormecida. – Mayara disse radiante.

- O que uns beijos não fazem com o humor de uma pessoa. – Respondi dando um sorriso maroto fazendo Mayara corar e Carlos sorrir.

- Trouxemos um almoço digno para vocês, especialidade do restaurante. – Thiago comentou e eu sorri.

Sentei-me na mesa onde estava Ari e Léo estavam terminando de comer e olhei para o que tinha lá. Havia uma porção de churrasco misto com carne, frango, lingüiça e coração de galinha; uma porção de batata frita; uma porção de farofa; uma porção de arroz com brócolis e de sobremesa torta alemã.

- Que delicia. – Comentei olhando apetitosamente.

- Vou dar um mergulho na piscina com o Carlos, tchauzinho. – Mayara comentou e saiu de mãos dadas com ele para o jardim que dava para a piscina.

- Vamos jogar vídeo-game, Ari? – Léo perguntou.

- Vamos. – Ela respondeu animada e saiu com ele.

- Esses dois são uns nerds que passam o tempo namorando enquanto jogam vídeo-game. – Comentei com o Thiago que se sentou na minha frente.

Ele apenas sorriu para mim e ficou me observando enquanto comia meu almoço. Estava muito bom! Comi bastante até não agüentar mais. E saboreei o máximo que consegui daquela divindade que é a torta alemã. Peguei os pratos sujos e os levei para pia. Thiago me ajudou levando o que tinha restado na mesa e colocou na pia também. Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo sem dizer nada e senti borboletas no meu estomago.

- Você é muito linda, sabia?- Ele comentou colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha e eu corei.

- Obrigada. – Falei sem graça.

Para disfarçar o clima estranho, fui até a geladeira e encontrei meus morangos. Adoro morangos! Principalmente morangos com chantilly ou morangos com chocolate. Peguei a tigela com os morangos e o chantilly e me sentei na bancada entre a mesa e a pia.

- Quer? – Perguntei sorrindo. – Eu amo morangos e com chantilly, fica uma delicia.

- Nunca experimentei morangos com chantilly. – Ele comentou parando na minha frente. – Que acha me dar na boca? – Ele comentou maroto.

- Não está um pouco exigente?

- Não. – Ele sorriu. – Você sujou seu rosto.

- Onde?

- Aqui. – Ele encostou o dedo no seu rosto indicando onde estaria a sujeira no meu. – Deixa que eu limpo para você.

Ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou. No começo, ele apenas deu uns selinhos esperando minha reação, quando percebeu que eu retribui, ele aprofundou o beijo. Era um beijo calmo, cuidadoso e bom. Ele apertou suas mãos em volta da minha cintura me puxando para mais perto. Envolvi meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e me deixei levar pelo gosto dos seus lábios. E o gosto do morango ainda estava impregnado na minha língua, o que dava uma sensação deliciosa ao beijo.

.

* **Festa agostina** – Entre os meses de Junho e Julho há comemorações e festas, normalmente ocorridas em igrejas locais, que são festas típicas brasileiras e desenvolve o conceito "caipira". Há a famosa festa de são João, que ocorre em Junho. As pessoas gostam tanto das festas que surgiram as festas Juninas, ocorridas em Junho, as Julhinas, ocorridas em Junho, e em alguns casos se estendem a Agosto, as festas agostinas.

***Rapadura** é um doce em forma de pequenos tijolos, com sabor e composição semelhantes ao açúcar mascavo. É típica do Nordeste do Brasil.

* * *

NOSSA LILY DESENCALHOU! Não me matem por causa disso. Ah, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. E aqui vai mais um teaser.

_"- Já acordado? – Almofadinhas vinha na minha direção com a cara toda amassada colocando a mão no rosto para cobri-lo dos raros raios de sol que estavam aparecendo._

_- Não estou com sono. – Murmurei._

_Continuei a brincar com o meu pomo de ouro, uma das coisas que eu sou realmente bom. Antes eu poderia dizer que era bom em tudo, mas agora eu sabia que estava errado. Se eu fosse bom em tudo, eu a teria conquistado. Estava brincando com o pomo desde as sete horas da manhã e nem sei quanto tempo se passou desde que eu deitei na grama do jardim para pensar._

_.x._

_Olhei em volta do quarto e não havia mais nada meu espalhado. Eu estava ajeitando minha mala porque hoje à noite eu iria voltar para casa. Olhei-me no espelho que havia ali no quarto e sorri. Eu estava tão alegre com os últimos acontecimentos que isso acabava refletindo em mim. Eu até me sentia mais bonita._

_Eu havia me arrumado porque Thiago disse que me levaria para dar uma última volta juntos._

_..._

_Ele me levou até uma praia que estava um pouco deserta._

_..._

_- Não tem chance disso acontecer quando você voltar a morar no Brasil? – Ele me olhou esperançoso e isso me deu um aperto no coração._

_Oh, merda._

_..._

_- Cheguei. – Falei baixo os assustando, imagine se eu tivesse falado alto._

_- Até que fim. – Papai falou sorrindo._

_- Olhe para você. – Mamãe falou empolgada. – Meu bebê está bronzeada, com as bochechas rosadas e está tão linda! – Ela se levantou e veio me abraçar._

_- Bebê não, mãe! – Falei contrariada._

_.x._

_- Vamos, James! Vai ser divertido. – Falei empolgada fazendo cafuné naquele cabeça-dura._

_- Não, Lene. Eu disse que é melhor eu não ir. – Ele murmurou de olhos fechados._

_- Eu ainda acho que o quê você disse não tem nada a ver. – Falei novamente a mesma frase que eu vinha dizendo por três dias._

_..._

_Espera aí..._

_Celular, Lilian, Férias, Garotos... Será?!_

_- Você...? – Tentei perguntar olhando assustada para os dois._

_Assustada não, mais surpresa na verdade. Quer dizer, eu já estava desconfiando disto há um tempo, mas isso parecia mais sério do que eu pensava. Só de pensar em todas as coisas estranhas que James tinha feito, andava pensativo, as conversas estranhas com o Sirius e o porquê de ele querer tanto passar o tempo com os amigos... Tudo se encaixava._

_- Acho que ela descobriu, Pontas. – Sirius comentou sorrindo orgulhoso com a minha descoberta._

_..._

_- É por isso que vocês precisam de mim. – Falei sabiamente. – Como não perceberam isso antes?_

_- Meninos, está na hora. – Dórea comentou sorrindo aparecendo na sala._

_- Esse ano vai muito interessante, escreve o que eu estou te dizendo. – Falei animada puxando Sirius pela mão._

_.x._

_Cheguei em casa e fui direto para a cozinha. Percebi Petúnia estava à mesa na cozinha com a cara azeda de quem comeu comida estragada. Franzi a testa, ela me mandou um olhar assassino e saiu batendo o pé._

_O que eu fiz para ela dessa vez, Merlim?_

_..._

_Se eu tivesse segurando as coisas na mão, eu tenho certeza que o chão faria mais proveito das comidas do que eu. É nessas horas que eu agradeço à Merlim por ser bruxa, sem mais. Com o susto que eu levei, dei um pulo para trás. Olhei mais atentamente para frente e dei um sorriso enorme ao ver as duas figuras sorridentes."_

.

**Respostas:**

**Alexandra Granger Potter -** Já está aí o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado :*

**Maria Marauders Fernandes - **A trégua é verdadeira sim, mas só porque Petúnia pensa que irá se livrar da Lily logo, além de deixar a mãe feliz. Mas só por isso mesmo. E não irei arrumar namorados para Lily! Só uns beijos, rs.

**MBlackPotter** - É! Eles são mesmo. Tem que ver eles pessoalmente, hahaha. Agora falta pouco pro sétimo ano!

**Mylle Malfoy P.W** - É, eu queria um James e um Sirius pra mim também! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**7Miss7Butterfly7** - Você gosta de mar? É o que não falta por aqui no Rio, tem praia demais. Eu estudo perto da praia, aí eu gosto de sair da faculdade e caminhar pela orla, é bem legal. Se um dia você tiver a chance de comer açaí, faça! Não vai se arrepender, juro! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

.

Até o próximo capítulo!

Evellyn.


	24. Fim das férias

Hey! Normalmente eu posto sábado a tarde, mas... Hoje teve uma festa que eu estava organizando e eu passei o dia todo fora. Então aqui está o capítulo, no domingo de madrugada. Muito obrigada pelas reviews e continuem mandando.

Ah, pra quem acha que o James está meio patético sofrendo/confuso é porque ele se vê apaixonado pela primeira vez na vida e a Lily tá "nem aí" pra ele, então eu acho que qualquer garoto apaixonado apesar de tudo fica assim. E eu só to colocando as partes importantes da férias dele, mas não quer dizer que ele não esteja curtindo com os amigos.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Vigésimo terceiro capítulo – Fim das férias**

Eu devo estar parecendo um idiota. Não, eu devo ser um idiota. Um idiota dos grandes. Como eu, James Potter, fui chegar a esse estado? Como uma garota foi virar meu mundo de cabeça para baixo? Como eu pude ser tão idiota de gostar de alguém? Não, melhor. Como eu fui ser tão idiota em afastar a única garota que me encanta e que não sai da minha mente?

Deixei o pomo subir novamente e o apanhei.

- Já acordado? – Almofadinhas vinha na minha direção com a cara toda amassada colocando a mão no rosto para cobri-lo dos raros raios de sol que estavam aparecendo.

- Não estou com sono. – Murmurei.

Continuei a brincar com o meu pomo de ouro, uma das coisas que eu sou realmente bom. Antes eu poderia dizer que era bom em tudo, mas agora eu sabia que estava errado. Se eu fosse bom em tudo, eu a teria conquistado. Estava brincando com o pomo desde as sete horas da manhã e nem sei quanto tempo se passou desde que eu deitei na grama do jardim para pensar.

- Que horas são? – Perguntei.

- Quase dez. – Ele respondeu sentando do meu lado.

Ele estava me olhando atentamente e eu sabia que ele queria falar algo, mas não devia saber como fazer isso. Eu e os marotos nunca fomos de falar de sentimentos. O nosso mundo sempre girou em torno da glória do Quadribol, das nossas brincadeiras, de quebrar regras, ajudar Aluado e pegar garotas.

E agora tudo mudou.

Não que fosse ruim porque eu acredito que aproveitei meu tempo, até bem demais. Porém isso tudo de amadurecimento e sentimentos é estranho para mim. É tão estranho que eu nem soube lidar com a garota mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida. Eu quase a fiz me odiar. Mas ainda sim, eu tenho certeza que ela nunca olharia para mim como outra coisa além de amigos.

Amigos.

Eu não queria ser amigo dela, nenhum pouco. E mesmo assim, não éramos amigos de verdade. Somos amigos sim, eu acho mais por conveniência do que por querer amizade um do outro. Não que eu não quisesse amizade dela, eu quero, mas eu sabia que tinha feito besteira demais para ela querer não ser minha amiga.

Percebi isso mais claramente quando fui conversar com meu pai após minha mãe me aconselhar a falar com ele. Ele tinha falado várias coisas para mim que eu acho que me ajudarão. Mas agora, eu não via mais chance nenhuma para mim.

- É a ruiva que está te incomodando, não é? – Ele falou olhando para frente onde tem o jardim florido da minha mãe.

- Está tão obvio assim? – Perguntei segurando o pomo.

- Ela é a única que te deixa desse jeito, meu caro. – Ele olhou para mim divertido. – Às vezes é difícil assimilar tudo, não acha? – Ele olhou para frente novamente. – Mudamos tanto e eu tenho a sensação que daqui para frente as coisas só tendem a piorar. É o último ano em Hogwarts, depois vamos ter um emprego, muitas responsabilidades e futuramente uma família.

- Tem certeza que é você, Almofadinhas? – Perguntei rindo.

- É disso que eu estou falando. – Ele falou rindo. – Nós mudamos. Há um ano, a nossa única preocupação era arrumar mais jeitos de quebrar as regras e quais garotas pegaríamos. Agora é tudo tão diferente.

- Se parar para pensar, tudo começou a mudar de fato quando a Lily entrou em Hogwarts. – Comentei.

- Tenho certeza que ela ajudou bastante, principalmente porque ela foi o principal motivo da sua mudança. Mas com o resto, ela teve participação, mas não o motivo. – Ele me olhou mais atentamente. – Porque você tá assim, cara? Tá sem sono, tá com uma cara horrível de quem comeu e não gostou e anda muito pensativo.

- Lily ficou com um cara no Brasil. – Despejei minha irritação.

- A Lily? – Ele perguntou surpreso. – A nossa Lily? A ruiva santinha? Sério?

- Não seja burro, Almofadinhas. – Falei irritado me sentando. – Não é porque ela é "santa". – Fiz aspas com os dedos. – Que ela nunca beijou na vida. – Revirei os olhos, uma mania que acabei pegando da Lily.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando. É que ela não parece ser do tipo que fica por aí. – Ele me olhou com descrença. – Ou ela tem um namorado no Brasil e ninguém sabia? Aliás, como você soube?

- Não é namorado. Ainda bem que não. – Almofadinhas deu uma risada abafada. – É um garoto que ela conheceu em Búzios, a cidade que ela foi passar uma semana com os amigos. E eu soube pela a própria Lily. – Ele me olhou confuso. – No dia que eu roubei o celular da Lene, eu vi a mensagem que a Lily mandou sobre estar querendo ficar com o tal garoto. Não foi muito difícil conseguir pegar novamente o celular para ver outra mensagem do dia seguinte que ela havia ficado com o garoto.

- Que mal, cara. – Almofadinhas comentou me dando tapinhas nas costas. – Mas ele mora no Brasil e pode ser apenas um caso de verão, mais nada. Você ainda tem o resto do ano todo com ela. Você ainda tem uma última chance de conquistá-la.

- Eu não sei, cara. – Falei amargurado. – O que mais me frustra é saber que ela mal conheceu o garoto e ele já conseguiu beijá-la. E ele nem sabe o quanto é sortudo. – Soquei o chão com raiva.

- Mas se você não ficou com ela ano passado é porque éramos uns idiotas e você tem que admitir isso. Nós éramos idiotas. – Ele sorriu maroto. – Eu faria quase tudo novamente, não me arrependo de ter sido tão idiota assim.

- Eu também não. – Falei sorrindo maroto.

- Vamos chamar o Aluado e jogar uma partida de Quadribol? – Ele perguntou se levantando. – Você precisa tirar um pouco a ruiva da cabeça. E depois eu e Remo podemos te ajudar a tentar conquistar a sua garota porque eu juro que te meto a porrada se você continuar desse jeito em Hogwarts.

- Você não tem chance contra mim, Almofadinhas. – Falei desafiadoramente me levantando. – Acabo com você em cinco minutos.

- Duvido.

- Corre, pulguento. – Falei divertido enquanto saia correndo atrás dele para lhe mostrar quem é o melhor.

**.x.**

- LILY! VISITA PARA VOCÊ! – Mayara gritou do primeiro andar.

- JÁ ESTOU DESCENDO! – Gritei de volta.

Olhei em volta do quarto e não havia mais nada meu espalhado. Eu estava ajeitando minha mala porque hoje à noite eu iria voltar para casa. Olhei-me no espelho que havia ali no quarto e sorri. Eu estava tão alegre com os últimos acontecimentos que isso acabava refletindo em mim. Eu até me sentia mais bonita.

Eu havia me arrumado porque Thiago disse que me levaria para dar uma última volta juntos. Eu estava usando um short balonê caqui, uma blusa branca de um ombro caído e um all star branco com desenhos de bigodes preto. Meu cabelo estava solto e eu usava um arco preto de duas tiras.

Era incrível como o tempo havia passado rapidamente e eu já iria embora hoje à noite. Depois que eu acabei ficando com o Thiago e Mayara com o Carlos, eles passaram bastante tempo com a gente. No domingo ficamos basicamente aqui tomando banho de piscina e depois vendo vários filmes na sala.

Ontem, os meninos nos levaram para conhecer a cidade e pagaram o nosso almoço no restaurante onde os seus pais são donos. Vimos o por do sol na praia, o que foi bem legal e um pouco clichê, e depois fomos para casa. Eu e meus amigos ficamos um pouco na piscina e depois saímos para ir a um rodízio de pizza.

Como eu tinha dito, as férias eram diferentes aqui no Brasil e nessa época as aulas já tinham voltado. No caso dos meninos, eles estavam matando aula para ficar com a gente. Se eu não tivesse conhecido os meus amigos na Inglaterra, principalmente os marotos, eu teria dado um ataque por conta disso, mas agora eu estou conseguindo levar na boa.

Eu havia acordado há pouco tempo. Eu levantei, me arrumei rapidamente e fui ajeitar minhas malas antes que Thiago chegasse. Eu andava com modos tão trouxas que eu nem usei nenhum feitiço para arrumar as roupas bagunçadas. E sinceramente eu não estava me importando com isso porque eu gostava dessa minha parte trouxa.

Diferentemente de Hogwarts, eu estava acordando tarde todos os dias aqui. Eu sempre ficava cansada todos os dias das coisas que fazíamos e de sempre ir dormir tarde. Para mim, isso é bem diferente e até que eu estava gostando. Eu só estava preocupada com Hogwarts, talvez eu tivesse um grande problema na primeira semana de aulas porque eu estava me acostumando a ir dormir tarde e acordar cedo.

Olhei o relógio e vi que já se passavam das duas horas da tarde. Peguei meus brincos que eu iria usar e um perfume para passar.

Apesar de estar feliz com tudo acontecendo, o Thiago apenas é um amor de verão. Ele é lindo, legal, fofo, atencioso e... Vocês entenderam. O tipo de garoto perfeito. Mas eu sempre quis um garoto que não fosse perfeito sabe? Claro que eu quero um garoto com todas as características acima, mas eu quero alguém para discutir comigo, me tirar do sério, coisas desse nível.

E principalmente engraçado e que não tentasse deduzir tudo que eu gosto fazendo as escolhas por mim. Não que Thiago não fosse engraçado, mas ele é pouco sério. Eu me acho séria e preciso de alguém que seja engraçado, que me faça rir sempre sem eu pedir e que só seja sério quando fosse necessário. E se eu fosse te dizer o único defeito nele seria essa mania estúpida de fazer as escolhas por mim.

Pensando bem, ele não é tão perfeito assim, mas ele fazia tudo ser perfeito entre a gente.

Quando eu falei isso ontem à noite para Mayara, ela me chamou de louca. Ok, talvez eu seja. Mas eu acho que tudo quando é perfeito demais, perde a graça no final, sei lá. Um exemplo perfeito é a Lene e o Sirius. Eles são perfeitos um para o outro, mas vivem entre tapas e beijos. E eu tenho certeza que eles vão acabar se casando e eu pretendo ser a madrinha.

Tente me entender, eu não quero alguém para ficar brigando comigo direto ou coisa do gênero. Eu quero alguém que seja errado, mais ainda sim perfeito para mim. E eu percebi que Thiago não é esse garoto. Além do mais, eu só estava ficando com ele, não havia um sentimento a mais. E ele mora no Brasil e eu pretendo morar na Inglaterra.

Complicado, não acha?

Sai dos meus devaneios e resolvi aproveitar meu ultimo dia com o Thi, o garoto quase-perfeito. Desci as escadas rapidamente e ele estava me esperando na sala de estar sozinho.

- Cadê o pessoal? – Perguntei assim que entrei na sala.

- Carlos levou Mayara para um passeio de despedida e eu não vi os outros.

Ele se levantou, caminhou até onde eu estava parada, me puxou pela a cintura e me deu um beijo urgente. Não vou mentir para você, o beijo dele é maravilhoso. Mas não havia aquela emoção, não havia borboletas no estômago e nada que me fizesse pensar: "_Não pare de me beijar mais_".

_Lilian, pare de pensar e curta o beijo!_

Passei minhas mãos por seus cabelos crespos enquanto ele me segurava pela a cintura. Nossas línguas brincavam com um pouco de sincronia. Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e eu suspirei gostando da sensação. Então, ele começou a dar beijinhos da minha boca até minha clavícula.

- Hm. Eu acho que é melhor nos irmos. – Falei sorrindo assim que ele se afastou um pouco para me olhar.

- Tem certeza que não quer ficar mais um pouco? – Ele perguntou acariciando meu rosto. –Tenho quase certeza que você gostaria de aproveitar mais.

Suspirei alto.

Era disto que eu estava falando. Ele tenta ser prestativo e fazer meus gostos, mas acaba fazendo as escolhas por mim e achando algo que não é o que eu estou pensando. Não é que eu não quisesse ficar um pouco mais aproveitando, mas acho que eu vou aproveitar mais no lugar onde ele pretende me levar. Tenho certeza que ele só disse aquilo porque é ELE que quer ficar mais um pouco.

- Estou ansiosa para saber aonde você vai me levar. – Dei um sorriso.

- Ok, então. – Ele sorriu, mas vi que ele não tinha gostado da minha resposta.

Ele me levou até uma praia que estava um pouco deserta. Lá entramos em um barco e ele tentou me ensinar a remar, o que foi bastante engraçado. Quando já estávamos um pouco afastados da praia, ele se sentou do meu lado e ficamos nos beijando por quase uma hora. Praticamente perdemos o fôlego com tantos beijos.

Voltamos para a praia e por ali havia um piquenique montado na areia. Ele me levou até lá e nós comemos várias coisas maravilhosas. Ele se lembrou que eu sou louca por morangos, chantilly, chocolate e açaí porque tinha isso ali. Ficamos comendo e comentando sobre os últimos dias. Terminamos de comer um pouco antes de o sol começar se pôr.

- Eu acho tão lindo ver o por do sol, o que acha de ficar um pouco mais? – Perguntei.

- Tudo bem. – Ele respondeu.

Ele se levantou e estendeu uma mão em minha direção. Eu a peguei rapidamente, ele me segurou pela cintura e começamos a andar pela praia.

- E as nossas coisas? – Perguntei preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, ninguém vai mexer, a praia está vazia e eu conheço o dono daquele quiosque ali. – Ele apontou para um quiosque que ficava quase de frente para onde estava nossas coisas. – Ele que montou o piquenique enquanto estávamos no barco e ele ficará de olho em tudo.

Dei um sorriso e continuamos andando abraçados pela orla da praia conversando sobre banalidades. Brincamos de tacar areia um no outro e depois eu corri para perto da água, o que acabou fazendo com que ele me segurasse pela cintura e me derrubasse na água. Começamos uma guerra de água até que eu percebi que o pôr do sol começara.

Saímos encharcados do mar e nos sentamos no pano xadrez onde tinha o nosso piquenique. Ele conseguiu toalhas para nós no Quiosque, me passando uma das duas toalhas pelos meus ombros e me abraçou de lado. Ficamos sentados em silêncio olhando para a linha do horizonte vendo o sol indo embora.

- Nós nunca mais vamos ter um momento assim, não é? – Thiago perguntou me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- Como assim? – Eu o olhei e ele olhava para frente parecendo perdido em pensamentos.

- Juntos, deste jeito. – Ele me olhou. – Com beijos, abraços e como se nada importasse depois.

- Provavelmente não. – Respondi desconfortável com o assunto.

- Não tem chance disso acontecer quando você voltar a morar no Brasil? – Ele me olhou esperançoso e isso me deu um aperto no coração.

Oh, merda. Ele devia ter gostado de mim, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Eu não gostava dele, era uma sensação boa estar com ele, mas não queria isso como algo sério. Até porque como eu disse antes, eu não pretendo morar no Brasil.

- Não. – Falei olhando fixamente para frente me sentindo mal. – Eu pretendo morar na Inglaterra.

- Hm. – Ele respondeu sem emoção.

- Olha, não me leva a mal. – Falei tocando seu braço e ele me olhou. – Eu nunca queria dar a intenção de que queria algo mais. Na verdade, eu não sou de ficar por ficar com alguém, só que eu acabei fazendo e... me desculpe. – Falei a última parte olhando cabisbaixa.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – Ele segurou meu queixo e meu deu um beijo rápido. – Eu sei que você nunca deu a entender. É só que acabei gostando de estar com você. – Ele começou a fazer carinho nos meus cabelos. – Mas eu não importo em ser só seu amigo. Vamos ser amigos, certos?

- Claro. – Sorri fraco para ele.

Nós nos beijamos mais um pouco e voltamos para a casa onde eu estava hospedada aqui. Eu tinha combinado com os meus pais de chegar para o jantar e não podia demorar mais. Andamos rapidamente pela a pequena cidade porque a casa não ficava tão longe de onde estávamos.

- Então, eu acho que essa é a nossa despedida. – Thiago comentou assim que paramos em frente à porta.

- É, acho que sim. – Falei sem saber o quê dizer além disso.

- Não se esqueça de sempre que puder, converse comigo no facebook, quero manter contanto.

- Não vou esquecer.

E então, ele me beijou lentamente. Foi um beijo um pouco _doce_, digamos assim. Foi calmo e acabou deixando um gostinho de "_quero mais_". Nós sorrimos um pro outro e entrei rapidamente antes que ele fizesse alguma cara triste porque eu acabaria ficando mal.

- Fugindo da despedida? – Ari perguntou parando à minha frente lixando a unha.

- Mais ou menos isso. – Falei sem graça.

- Você não foi a única, Mayara fez a mesma coisa. – Ela levantou os olhos das unhas. – Estamos prontos, quando quiser, nós vamos embora.

- Melhor irmos logo, eu acho.

Nós nos despedimos quase chorando, já que eu voltaria para Inglaterra e não tinha previsão de volta. Eu disse que tentaria sempre que pudesse vir ao Brasil, se eu fosse morar mesmo na Inglaterra, e eles me prometeram ir me visitar lá, mesmo que fosse escondido dos pais. Eu dei o endereço trouxa do Caldeirão furado para eles sempre me mandarem cartas.

Depois de quase meia hora de despedida, assim que as lágrimas começaram a cair e os abraços apertados começaram, resolvemos que era a hora de irmos. Subi correndo para pegar minhas malas, tomar um banho e me trocar, porque eu ainda estava molhada da praia. Assim que eu me troquei e estava arrumada, toquei nas malas aparatando e desaparatei direto no meu quarto.

Limpei minhas lágrimas que insistiam em cair de saudades e fui procurar o espelho mais próximo para ver se eu estava com uma cara boa para enfrentar minha família sem parecer estar triste. Percebi que eu ainda não estava com cara inchada e dava para passar despercebido qualquer resquício de choro.

E também percebi que apesar de estar com os ombros e as bochechas vermelhas por conta do sol, eu estava bem bronzeada. Isso daria um animo para minha mãe, ela sempre gosta quando eu fico bronzeada e não tipicamente branca azeda de sempre.

Desci as escadas e percebi que Petúnia estava na sala com Valter e alguns amigos comendo pizza assistindo algum filme trouxa. Tentei fazer o menor barulho possível e entrei na cozinha encontrando meus pais sentados à mesa conversando.

- Cheguei. – Falei baixo os assustando, imagine se eu tivesse falado alto.

- Até que fim. – Papai falou sorrindo.

- Olhe para você. – Mamãe falou empolgada. – Meu bebê está bronzeada, com as bochechas rosadas e está tão linda! – Ela se levantou e veio me abraçar.

- Bebê não, mãe! – Falei contrariada.

- Como foi lá, Lily? – Mamãe perguntou fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos.

- Ah, foi tão bom, mãe! – Falei empolgada. – Depois eu te conto os detalhes. – Murmurei para ela.

Ela saberia que isso era sobre garotos e como meu pai é uma pessoa muito ciumenta, era melhor que ele não soubesse que eu andei me agarrando por aí com um garoto na minha primeira viagem sozinha. Minha mãe piscou para mim empolgada.

- Então, podemos ir? – Papai disse se levantando da mesa.

- Ir?- Perguntei perdida.

- Vamos jantar fora ou você prefere comer pizza com os amigos da Petúnia? – Mamãe questionou levantando uma sombracelha.

- Jantar fora, com certeza. – Falei rapidamente.

- E temos uma carta de Hogwarts aqui para você. – Ele mostrou um envelope. – Chegou logo depois que eu fui deixar vocês em Búzios e está meio pesadinha.

**.x. **

- Vamos, James! Vai ser divertido. – Falei empolgada fazendo cafuné naquele cabeça-dura.

- Não, Lene. Eu disse que é melhor eu não ir. – Ele murmurou de olhos fechados.

- Eu ainda acho que o quê você disse não tem nada a ver. – Falei novamente a mesma frase que eu vinha dizendo por três dias.

- Amor, desiste. Esse veado não quer ir e não adianta insistir. – Meu lindo apareceu no batente da porta da sala onde eu estava sentada no sofá e no caso do James, ele estava deitado com a cabeça no meu colo.

- É cervo, seu pulguento. – James disse irritado tacando uma almofada na direção do meu amor.

- Mas, eu só queria que ele entendesse que a Lilian não vai matar ele por conta disto. – Olhei cerrando os olhos para James que havia aberto os olhos e estava olhando para o teto. – Ainda acho que tem outro motivo e você não quer me contar. – Falei acusatoriamente.

- Esse não é o momento de você saber, amor. – Sirius comentou.

- Ah, então vocês finalmente admitem que tenha algo?

- Não era pra você abrir a boca, Almofadinhas. – James comentou novamente irritado se sentando.

- Não sei se você percebeu, Pontas, mas a Lene é de confiança. – Sirius disse vindo na nossa direção. – Além do mais, está praticamente estampado na sua cara qual é o motivo.

James murmurou emburrado algo indecifrável e Sirius se sentou do meu lado. Fiquei pensando no que Sirius tinha dito olhando do James para Sirius. O que estaria praticamente estampado na cara dele? Bem, ele estava estranho assim desde que ele tinha roubado meu celular e...

Espera aí...

Celular, Lilian, Férias, Garotos... Será?!

- Você...? – Tentei perguntar olhando assustada para os dois.

Assustada não, mais surpresa na verdade. Quer dizer, eu já estava desconfiando disto há um tempo, mas isso parecia mais sério do que eu pensava. Só de pensar em todas as coisas estranhas que James tinha feito, andava pensativo, as conversas estranhas com o Sirius e o porquê de ele querer tanto passar o tempo com os amigos... Tudo se encaixava.

- Acho que ela descobriu, Pontas. – Sirius comentou sorrindo orgulhoso com a minha descoberta.

Dei um grito agudo de felicidade e excitação me tacando em cima do James. Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse criado duas cabeças e meu namorado riu da minha reação.

- Acho que você errou de pessoa, Marlene. – James disse. – Você tem que agarrar aquele pulguento ali e não eu.

- Cala a boca, James. – Falei sorrindo. – Ah, que lindo! Você está gostando dela. – Falei apertando suas bochechas.

- Para com isso. – Ele falou sem graça me tirando de perto dele.

- Então é por isso que você não quer ir? Porque está com ciúmes de ouvir a respeito do Thiago? – Falei sorridente.

- O nome dele é Thiago?- Sirius questionou. – Não sabia.

James bufou e saiu andando em direção as escadas, provavelmente ia se trancar no quarto com música alta fazendo sabe-se lá o quê.

- E agora? O que ele vai fazer? – Perguntei me sentando no colo de Sirius. – Ele tem que conquistar ela! Eles vão ser tão fofos juntos. – Falei radiante. – Mas tem o problema que eles brigam mais do que gato e rato.

- Eu sei, ele sabe e até os pais dele sabem disso. – Arregalei os olhos. – O Charles até estava dando uns conselhos para ele, mas ele não sabe se tenta a conquistar ou desiste.

- Eu poderia até ajudar sutilmente, se ele quiser. – Comentei com um sorriso maroto. – Mas eu não poderia fazer muita coisa senão ela vai desconfiar, Lily é muito esperta! – Olhei pensativa para frente. – Mas ele primeiro poderia preparar o terreno sabe? Se aproximar dela, ficarem amigos de verdade. E o principal: parar de irritá-la.

- Aí que está o problema. – Sirius comentou. – Ele não sabe por onde começar e nem o que exatamente a irrita. Parece que a ruiva se irrita com tudo que diz a respeito do Pontas.

- É por isso que vocês precisam de mim. – Falei sabiamente. – Como não perceberam isso antes?

- Meninos, está na hora. – Dórea comentou sorrindo aparecendo na sala.

- Esse ano vai muito interessante, escreve o que eu estou te dizendo. – Falei animada puxando Sirius pela mão.

**.x.**

Leite condensado, cadê você?

Olhei mais atenta para as várias prateleiras do supermercado. Fazia muito tempo que eu não vinha para esse supermercado, ainda mais sozinha, e parecia que eles tinham trocado tudo de lugar. Ouvi um bip e soube que era Lene mandando uma mensagem.

"_Tenho uma ótima surpresa para você! Lene"_

Xinguei baixinho minha amiga. Ela estava me irritando nesses dias. Ela disse que precisava me contar muitas coisas e que isso estava relacionado a todos nossos amigos, mas quando eu insisti para ela contar, ela disse que não podia, só falaria no Expresso de Hogwarts com todas as garotas reunidas porque algumas coisas eram das meninas e não somente dela.

E também estava irritada porque eu andava ansiosa. Dumbledore escreveu na carta, que me enviou com a lista do material desse ano e com as minhas notas, que alguém iria vir me buscar com chave de portal no final de semana para eu ir para Londres comprar meu material e me preparar para o ano escolar. O problema todo é que já era domingo à tarde e ninguém apareceu!

Eu estou tão preocupada que vim comprar leite condensado para fazer brigadeiro e me entupir de chocolate. Chocolate me acalma e eu relaxaria um pouco vendo algum filme trouxa.

"_Você vai poder me dizer o que é a surpresa ou vai ficar me enrolando como fez da outra vez? Se for para você me enrolar, para de mandar mensagens sobre isso! Estou nervosa porque ninguém apareceu para me buscar ainda e você só está piorando a situação. Lily"_

Andei mais um pouco pelas estantes e achei o bendito leite condensado. Eu pudi até ouvir anjos fazendo um coro de "Ohhhhh!" e um brilho celestial em volta da prateleira onde eles estavam.

Ok, a situação está mesmo critica. Olha o que eu acabei de imaginar, Merlim!

Balancei a cabeça e peguei duas latas da minha marca preferida. Olhei para o lado e vi ao longe um cartaz indicando a promoção do meu sorvete favorito, Häagen-Dazs. Andei rapidamente até os freezers ali perto e olhei aqueles potes com adoração. Novamente eu imaginei o coro dos anjos.

Aqueles potes olharam para mim e eu para eles. Eles estão me seduzindo, eu sentia isso. Ok, estou parecendo uma lunática com pensamentos gordos. Mas tente me entender, eu estava nervosa e muito preocupada, eu tinha que ingerir chocolate para meu corpo relaxar. Chocolate é como uma espécie de remédio.

Além do mais, eu estava prestes a voltar para Hogwarts, logo eu não saberia quando eu comeria novamente brigadeiro ou sorvete. Até tem sorvete na Inglaterra, eu só nunca ouvi sobre brigadeiro. Mas nada é tão bom como estar no calor comendo sorvete e isso não acontece lá. E sabe-se lá quando eu voltaria para o Brasil de novo.

Ouvi um bip me tirando dos devaneios e peguei meu celular.

"_Olha que fala sobre esconder coisas, mocinha! Não pense que eu esqueci que você disse que tem algo muito bom para me contar! Se bem que o seu bom é diferente do meu bom, como eu já te disse! E fique calma... Na hora certa você vai saber! Coma logo um chocolate, só assim você se acalma, e eu tenho certeza que alguém deve aparecer ainda hoje na sua casa. Hogwarts nunca se esquece de ninguém, tenho certeza. Lene"_

Ri da mensagem da minha melhor amiga. Até ela sabe que eu tenho que comer chocolate para relaxar. E eu realmente não podia exigir muito coisa dela porque eu estava escondendo algo, mas era algo tão pequeno em relação a tudo que ela estava escondendo de mim. E eu queria surpreender a ela e a todos.

Possivelmente isso não seria uma surpresa tão grande assim, MAS eu gostava da sensação de mistério.

Guardei o celular no bolso da minha calça e olhei novamente para o freezer com os potes. Eu teria que levar um, isso é um fato! Olhei todos os sabores ali e escolhi um, Belgian Chocolate. Até me deu água na boca só de olhar. Andei até uma prateleira próxima e comprei uma calda de morango.

Fui andando rapidamente até o caixa do supermercado antes que minha consciência começasse a pesar. Além de voltar bronzeada para Hogwarts, eu voltaria com uns quilos a mais. Não que eu estivesse gorda, mas uma magra cheia sabe? Eu sou quase um Léo da vida, não engordo de ruim, mas ainda sim fico com uns quilinhos a mais.

Paguei tudo e fui para casa. O supermercado não ficava tão longe assim, então era só andar em torno de dez minutos que eu chegava em casa. Peguei meu Iphone, coloquei os fones de ouvido e fiquei caminhando pensando em como seria esse ano.

Devo dizer que vai ser um ano interessante e um pouco assustador. Ano de NIEMs! Fora a monitoria e a preocupação em conseguir um emprego para ficar na Inglaterra. Acho que eu vou levar a sério o que meus amigos sempre tentaram me dizer: ser menos certinha e aproveitar mais.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para a cozinha. Percebi Petúnia estava à mesa na cozinha com a cara azeda de quem comeu comida estragada. Franzi a testa, ela me mandou um olhar assassino e saiu batendo o pé.

_O que eu fiz para ela dessa vez, Merlim?_

Mamãe e papai estavam trabalhando e deviam chegar daqui a pouco, eles sempre saiam mais cedo do trabalho aos finais de semana. Comecei fazer meu brigadeiro empolgada enquanto pensava em qual filme eu poderia assistir. Decidi procurar algum que estivesse passando na TV a cabo, se não tivesse nenhum bom, eu procuraria algum nos vários títulos que eu tenho guardado.

Coloquei o brigadeiro em um prato, peguei meu sorvete, minha calda de morango e refrigerante que tinha na geladeira. Tirei minha varinha do bolso e murmurei um feitiço para levitar tudo. Subi as escadas rapidamente antes que Petúnia começasse a reclamar sobre magia, já que meus pais não estavam presentes, ela fazia isso.

- SURPRESA! – Duas pessoas gritaram assim que abri a porta do meu quarto.

Se eu tivesse segurando as coisas na mão, eu tenho certeza que o chão faria mais proveito das comidas do que eu. É nessas horas que eu agradeço à Merlim por ser bruxa, sem mais. Com o susto que eu levei dei um pulo para trás. Olhei mais atentamente para frente e dei um sorriso enorme ao ver as duas figuras sorridentes.

AH, COMO ELES FAZIAM FALTA!

* * *

Eu acho essa parte da Lily no supermercado engraçada. Eu me inspirei em mim mesma, eu sou meio louca sabem? E quando eu estou muito nervosa, eu como chocolate e quando eu quero muito uma coisa e acho, parece que eu escuto coro de anjos... UASHUASHSA É, sou meio doida.

**E sobre o nome Thiago...** Algumas pessoas perguntaram se havia um significado. É meio um trocadilho mesmo porque na tradução em português o James se chama Tiago. Além de ser inspirado em um amigo meu que se chama Thiago, então ficou uma mistura mesmo. Mas não tem um significado enorme por trás, é mais pelo fato de ser alguém que marcou a Lily apenas como um amor de verão.

**Respostas:**

**Maria Fernandes Marauders - **Sobre o nome Thiago, eu respondi acima e acho que sobre as férias dos meninos também. Qualquer dúvida não esclarecida, você pergunta novamente. (=

**Alexandra Granger Potter** - Ah, a Lily pode curtir um pouquinho. Mas isso tem um proposito, acredite. Concordo com você... Coitado do nosso pontas ):

**MBlackPotter** - Hahaha pode vir visitar, não vai se arrepender ;)

**Katrini** - Isso é verdade, Mayara é parecida com a Lene. MAS Lene é muito mais desinibida do que a May, fora outros pequenos detalhes. É, foi triste ele ter lido, mas pelo menos isso tudo tem um proposito.

**Mylle Malfoy P.W.** - Que bom que gostou! Yeah, você percebeu! E Lenezinha vai ajudar esses dois, o que vai ser ótimo!

**ThaiP** - Awn, obrigada pela review e que bom que você gostou! *-* E sobre os POVS, eu fiz isso intencional mesmo. Espero que você continue gostando e não se perca muito, rs.

**7Miss7Butterfly7** - Não moro exatamente perto do mar, mas é bem próximo. De carro, meia hora. É, o nome eu fiz proposital mesmo pra ficar um trocadilho engraçado. Hmmm, você tá indo pelo caminho certo sobre suas deduções.

.

**Próximo capítulo:**

_"- Então, chega desse assunto. – Falei rapidamente. – É melhor nós nos despedimos antes que o portal se abra. – Falei olhando em direção aos meus pais._

_- Mais um ano sem meu bebê. – Mamãe falou chorosa vindo me abraçar._

_- Bebê não, mãe. – Falei contrariada. - Tem visitas aqui, poxa._

_Mamãe apenas fungou me abraçando forte enquanto fazia carinhos nos meus cabelos. Papai se levantou e me abraçou fortemente. Meu pai é um cara forte, quase nunca você o verá chorando, mas eu vi seus olhos marejados, deixando os meus também._

_- Vocês sabem que ainda vão me ver, certo? – Falei chorosa. – Não precisam fazer essas caras de que nunca mais vão me ver._

_- Mas nunca mais vai ser a mesma coisa. – Mamãe comentou. – Você quer morar na Inglaterra e nunca mais teremos a nossa garotinha conosco sobre o nosso teto._

_- Ah, mãe. – Falei a abraçando novamente._

_.x._

_- Lily, deixa essa cara de lado. Você está parecendo uma criança birrenta. – Lene comentou risonha e eu bufei cruzando os braços._

_Estávamos dentro do carro do pai da Lene porque ele estava nos levando para a estação de Kings Cross para voltarmos a Hogwarts. Acredita que desde que eu cheguei a Londres, eu fui proibida de ver, falar e mandar cartas para qualquer um dos nossos amigos?_

_Ah, um detalhe: Lene não tinha me contado nada do que ela estava me escondendo! Ela dizia que só falaria no nosso vagão no Expresso de Hogwarts. É por isso que eu estou irritada e com a cara fechada._

_.x._

_- Agora sim ficou interessante. – Falei rindo. – Melhor do que passar três horas olhando pro teto, não acha?_

_- Sim, mas prometo que vamos encontrar coisas para nos divertir. – Ele comentou e piscou._

_Desviei o olhar. É impressão minha ou ele estava tentando flertar comigo? Pelo menos, ele é um garoto que presta e não sai atacando as garotas apesar de ser lindo e ter muitas atrás dele. E graças a Merlim, não deu tempo de algo mais constrangedor acontecer porque todos os monitores apareceram, inclusive Remo que sorria para mim._

_.x._

_– Oi James. – Virei a cara para elas e me dirigi a ele sorrindo tentando mudar de assunto._

_Todos olharam para mim estupefatos como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer algo incrivelmente genial ou idiota demais. Certo, eu não falava o nome do James desde... Sempre? Sei lá. Acho que devo o ter chamado um ou duas vezes. Mas ainda assim acho que essa reação não é para tanto. Só que ninguém se compara a surpresa do próprio James. Ele me olhava em um misto de surpresa, incredulidade e alegria, eu acho._

_- Você me chamou de James? – Ele perguntou sorrindo feito um bobo._

_Definitivamente, esse sorriso é lindo. Opa, o que eu acabei de dizer? Acho que o fato de estar com saudades de todos afetou meu cérebro._

_.x._

_- Então, qual de vocês vai começar primeiro a me contar tudo? – Falei mandando um olhar feio._

_..._

_- Ok. – Lene se levantou. – Vocês – ela apontou pros meninos – fora daqui!_

_- Essa é a nossa cabine! – Remo resmungou._

_- Desde sempre. – James completou._

_- VÃO AGORA! – Ela gritou autoritária._

_James e Remo saíram da cabine reclamando sobre Sirius que não satisfez a Lene completamente levando tapas do Sirius. Dorcas me deu alguns sapos de chocolate enquanto eu me acomodava. Emmeline e Victoria apareceram fazendo uma festa ao me verem. Lene trancou a cabine e murmurou abaffiato dando um sorriso malicioso."_

Tem bem mais coisas o próximo capítulo, mas teve certas partes que eu não coloquei, senão eu entregaria as surpresas. É isso. Até o próximo capítulo.

Evellyn_._


	25. O retorno

Oi! Ah, meu estoque de capítulos está acabando! ):  
Vou tentar manter pelo menos dois capítulos estocados para não haver problemas com prazos de postagem. Então, eu preciso terminar hoje um capítulo e começar outro para postar normalmente. Me desejem muita criatividade! hahaha Se bem que... Eu tenho boa parte da história na minha cabeça, mas ultimamente eu estou com preguiça de digitar.

Enfim, eu quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que favoritaram recentemente a história e lembre-se que comentar não faz mal, além de fazer uma pessoa bem feliz! Obrigada a todo mundo que manda reviews e que acompanha minha história!

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Vigésimo quarto capítulo – O retorno**

- LENE! SIRIUS! - Gritei animada ao vê-los ali.

Indiquei a varinha para a minha cama para que as comidas pousassem ali. Assim que as comidas estavam sãs e salvas, pulei em cima da Lene. Senti Sirius fazer carinho nos meus cabelos. Lene me abraçou durante uns dois minutos murmurando o quão sentia minha falta. Quando Lene me soltou, Sirius me deu um abraço de urso quase tirando meu ar.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Como vocês chegaram aqui?

- Viemos te buscar! - Lene exclamou animada.

- Somos sua escolta para Londres. - Sirius comentou e piscou para mim.

-Sério? - Perguntei surpresa.

- A idéia foi minha, é claro. - Lene comentou sorridente. - Falei com o Dumbledore e ele aceitou. Como a mãe do James já tinha vindo aqui, não foi tão difícil conseguir isso.

- Já esta com as malas prontas, ruiva? - Sirius perguntou.

- Sim, mas eu acho melhor esperar meus pais para eu me despedir deles. – Falei pensativa.

Não iria embora sem ver meus pais, porque além de passar um ano inteiro sem eles na Inglaterra, eu pretendia morar lá, então nossa convivência seria pouca. Mas ainda assim, eu estava pensando em tentar convencê-los de se mudarem para lá também quando Petúnia se casasse. Seria o máximo ter meus pais comigo na Inglaterra!

- Foi o que eu pensei. - Lene comentou. - Por isso nosso portal só vai ser daqui umas quatro horas.

- Perfeito! - Falei animada. - Dá tempo de comer brigadeiro e sorvete, além de ver um filme trouxa. Topam?

Eles concordaram animados por iriam fazer coisas trouxas. Lene e Sirius nunca haviam comido brigadeiro e amaram. Quer dizer, quem não ama brigadeiro? Só um louco. Vimos um clássico do cinema: Titanic. O filme podia ser antigo, mas eu não me cansava de ver nenhum pouquinho. Lene adorou o filme e chegou a chorar. Já Sirius ficou tão entediado que cochilou.

_Garotos._

Minha mãe apareceu bem na parte em que o Jack está prestes a morrer, ela ficou vendo o finalzinho junto com a gente e ficou com os olhos marejados. Minha mãe é a típica romântica incorrigível, adora uma tragédia nos filmes e sempre chora a toa. Nunca a deixe ver Marley&eu ou Romeu e Julieta, qualquer versão existente, ela chora rios de lágrimas.

Descobri o porquê a Petúnia estava me olhando tão feio. Como meus pais estariam trabalhando esse final de semana, Petúnia ficou "responsável" por esperar meus amigos, o que a aborreceu, obviamente.

Sirius fez boas piadas sobre a rejeição da minha irmã por magia e a chamou trouxa louca quando minha mãe não estava por perto escutando. Lene disse que minha irmã olhou muito surpresa para Sirius e quase ficou sem fala, o que me fez rir muito alto. Provavelmente minha irmã não esperaria que bruxos pudessem ser tão lindos.

Que Sirius não saiba que eu pensei isso.

Eu me arrumei rapidamente para ir a Londres enquanto meus pais conversavam com meus amigos, eles estavam animados e curiosos para conhecê-los melhor, já que eu havia falado muito sobre todos nas cartas. Pude ver pelo olhar da minha mãe em Sirius que ela concordava com o pensamento sobre garotos lindos e bruxos. Papai ficou bem animado em conhecer finalmente Marlene que sempre escrevia bobeiras no final das minhas cartas.

Ajeitei as ultimas coisas que estavam faltando e dei uma ultima olhada no quarto. Talvez eu nunca mais voltasse a dormir nele, mas não poderia negar que me faria uma imensa falta tudo isso. Olhei para algumas fotos que eu tinha colocado na parede, meus livros em cima da mesinha, meu notebook, minha TV, meus CDs, DVDs e fitas cassetes antigas...

- Se eu for morar mesmo na Inglaterra, eu volto para pegar vocês. – Falei olhando ao redor do meu quarto.

Olhei para meus dois ursos preferidos em cima da minha cama: um urso panda e um unicórnio. Resolvi pegar-los e os levar comigo. Meu malão estava quase explodindo de tantas coisas. Minha mãe me fez colocar todas as roupas que ela me fez comprar, além dos meus all stars novos, algumas sandálias e botas. Eu havia até feito um feitiço que tínhamos aprendido ano passado para expandir meu malão por conta de todas as coisas.

Levitei meu malão, peguei minha bolsa de lado preta e desci as escadas. Meus pais estavam na cozinha com meus amigos. Minha mãe havia começado a fazer a janta e a televisão da sala estava no maior volume possível, provavelmente Petúnia queria ignorar todo barulho possível vindo da cozinha, deve ser porque meus pais estavam falando sobre Quadribol com meus amigos.

- Oh, não. Não façam meus pais ficaram animados com Quadribol, por favor. – Falei fazendo drama.

- Lily querida, só porque você não gosta de Quadribol, você não pode impedir que outras pessoas gostem. – Lene falou como se tivesse ensinando uma criança. Revirei os olhos.

- Eu acho melhor nos prepararmos, daqui quatro minutos o portal vai se abrir. – Sirius falou olhando para um relógio no seu pulso.

Olhei mais atentamente, parecia ser um relógio caríssimo e parecia ter sido moldado pelos duendes. Na verdade, eu nem me surpreenderia se fosse realmente porque Sirius vem da Mui Nobre família dos Black, apesar de ter fugido.

- Relógio da Mui Nobre família Black? – Perguntei não resistindo a minha curiosidade e Sirius fez uma careta, ele odiava esse "slogan" da sua família.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu sem emoção. – Meu tio Alphard, um dos que tinha juízo naquela família, morreu e me deixou tudo que ele tinha de herança. – Eu e meus pais arregalamos os olhos. – Ele não tinha filhos e como ele sabia que eu sou uma ovelha branca, ele fez isso. – Ele tentou se explicar. – Tenho quase certeza que minha mãe o apagou da tapeçaria.

- É uma tapeçaria mágica que contém a árvore genealógica de toda a família Black, pelo menos até onde se sabe. – Lene explicou assim que viu as feições de confusão da minha família.

- Deve ser uma tapeçaria grande então. –Papai murmurou.

- Com certeza é. – Sirius comentou olhando para o chão.

Eu sabia que Sirius no fundo era afetado por tudo que tinha a ver com a sua família. Ele podia não ter muitos laços de afeições, mas família é família. Os pais o criaram e deram "amor", só que fizeram e fazem escolhas muito erradas.

- Então, chega desse assunto. – Falei rapidamente. – É melhor nós nos despedimos antes que o portal se abra. – Falei olhando em direção aos meus pais.

- Mais um ano sem meu bebê. – Mamãe falou chorosa vindo me abraçar.

- Bebê não, mãe. – Falei contrariada. - Tem visitas aqui, poxa.

Mamãe apenas fungou me abraçando forte enquanto fazia carinhos nos meus cabelos. Papai se levantou e me abraçou fortemente. Meu pai é um cara forte, quase nunca você o verá chorando, mas eu vi seus olhos marejados, deixando os meus também.

- Vocês sabem que ainda vão me ver, certo? – Falei chorosa. – Não precisam fazer essas caras de que nunca mais vão me ver.

- Mas nunca mais vai ser a mesma coisa. – Mamãe comentou. – Você quer morar na Inglaterra e nunca mais teremos a nossa garotinha conosco sobre o nosso teto.

- Ah, mãe. – Falei a abraçando novamente.

Papai nos abraçou e ficamos assim pelo que pareceram horas. Meus amigos estavam calados, mas ainda sentia os seus olhares sobre nós.

- Está na hora, Lil. – Sirius comentou sem graça, provavelmente por estragar o momento.

- Olhe, se eu for morar na Inglaterra, eu prometo que sempre que eu tiver um tempo livre, eu vou pegar uma chave de portal e vir ver vocês. – Falei sorrindo em meio as lágrimas. – Eu nunca vou deixar vocês de lado, entenderam?

- Nós te amamos, filha. – Papai falou e beijou a minha testa.

- E não se esqueça de me pegar um dia desses para fazer compras em Paris. – Mamãe comentou tentando parecer animada. – E eu te amo meu amor. – Ela olhou para meus amigos. – Foi muito bom conhecer vocês e cuidem muito bem da minha menina. – Ela foi até eles e os abraçou.

Isso os surpreendeu, mas logo eles retribuíram e afirmaram que iria cuidar de mim. Papai foi até Sirius o abraçou dando tapinhas em suas costas dizendo para ficar de olho em mim, já que ele não estaria por perto, e para um dia buscá-lo para levá-lo a um jogo de Quadribol, o quê divertiu Sirius. Depois ele foi até a Lene e a abraçou falando que eu tinha sorte te ter uma menina tão encantadora como melhor amiga.

Não deu mais tempo de fazer nada porque a bota velha que serviria de portal começou a emitir uma luz azulada. Sirius segurou minha mala com firmeza, eu e Lene tocamos a bota no exato momento que o portal nos puxou. Senti a sensação de estar sendo puxada em todas as direções com a perda de ar momentâneo e aparecemos no que parecia ser uma sala de estar.

Eu e Lene nos desequilibramos e caímos por cima de Sirius no chão. Começamos a rir e eu rolei para o lado saindo de cima dele porque estava muito estranha a situação.

- Seus pais são demais, Lily. – Sirius comentou animado ainda deitado no chão abraçando Lene de lado enquanto eu sentava.

- Eu sei. – Falei orgulhosa.

- Lily querida! – Morgana, mãe da Lene, chegou exclamando alto nos assustando. Sorri em sua direção e fui a abraçar.

**.x.**

- Lily, deixa essa cara de lado. Você está parecendo uma criança birrenta. – Lene comentou risonha e eu bufei cruzando os braços.

Estávamos dentro do carro do pai da Lene porque ele estava nos levando para a estação de Kings Cross para voltarmos a Hogwarts. Acredita que desde que eu cheguei a Londres, eu fui proibida de ver, falar e mandar cartas para qualquer um dos nossos amigos?

Ah, um detalhe: Lene não tinha me contado nada do que ela estava me escondendo! Ela dizia que só falaria no nosso vagão no Expresso de Hogwarts. É por isso que eu estou irritada e com a cara fechada.

Sim, é ótimo estar de novo em Londres. Sim, foi ótimo ir ao beco diagonal comprar tudo que eu precisava e ver as pessoas que eu fiz amizade ano passado lá. Sim, é ótimo estar com a minha melhor amiga de novo. MAS é péssimo estar "alienada" de tudo e de apenas ver Lene e seus pais. Eu estava morrendo de saudades dos outros, será que ela não entendia isso? Mas só de birra, eu também não contei a ela que eu virei monitora-chefe.

SIM, EU SOU A MAIS NOVA MONITORA-CHEFE DE HOGWARTS!

Estou tão feliz! Meus pais me levaram ao meu restaurante favorito e me mandaram escolher o que eu quisesse, no dia que eu voltei de Búzios, para festejar a monitoria. Mamãe ficou tão animada e orgulhosa que chorou de emoção.

E eu estava com medo de quem Dumbledore escolheu para ser monitor-chefe. Eu não achava que seria Remo por conta do seu probleminha peludo porque monitores chefes trabalham mais do que o normal e acho que ele não daria conta de tudo.

Bem, me lembrando agora da monitoria, eu relaxei um pouco e resolvi ignorar Lene que estava ao meu lado animada cantando as músicas trouxas novas que eu tinha comprado no Itunes para o meu Iphone.

- Chegamos, meninas. – Felix, pai da Lene, comentou.

Ele saiu do carro, tirando os malões e as gaiolas com as nossas corujas enquanto nós fomos atrás de carrinhos para colocar as malas. Conseguimos dois carrinhos rapidamente e percebemos que estávamos praticamente atrasadas, faltavam seis minutos para onze horas. Felix nos ajudou rapidamente com as malas, nos despedimos dele e saímos correndo com o carrinho chamando bastante atenção.

Passamos pelo portal para a plataforma nove ¾ faltando apenas três minutos. A plataforma estava bem mais vazia, apenas tendo os pais que foram deixar seus filhos por ali. Passamos os olhos correndo pela a plataforma e concordamos que os nossos amigos já deveriam estar dentro do expresso atrás de uma cabine.

Bem, na verdade, pegando a mesma cabine de sempre, de acordo com a Lene. Ela disse que os marotos sempre ficam na última cabine que é uma das duas maiores cabines do expresso. E a se as meninas quisessem uma cabine diferente, elas pegavam a cabine que é a terceira a direita dos marotos.

Estávamos correndo, literalmente, contra o tempo e paramos em frente à entrada para pegar os malões e as gaiolas. O expresso já soltava sua costumeira fumaça e pode-se ouvir um apito avisando que o expresso já iria partir.

- Hey, Lil. – Edgar Bones apareceu na porta da entrada e me olhava aliviado. – Até que fim eu te encontrei! Precisamos ir para a cabine dos monitores logo, temos que planejar a reunião já que somos monitores-chefes.

Edgar Bones é corvinal do sétimo ano como nós. Ele me lembrava um pouco Amos por ser sempre prestativo comigo. Na verdade, ele nunca deu em cima de mim sabe? Ele parecia ser prestativo por querer ser amigável e sempre ajudar tudo em relação a monitoria. Ele é um amor de pessoa, inteligente e além de ser lindo. Eu diria que ele praticamente chega a ser um Maroto por sua beleza. Mas ele é magro tendo poucos músculos e tem um sorriso...

Só não ganha do Sirius e do Potter.

Ele é alto, branco, cabelo em um misto de loiro com castanho claro, olhos pretos que parecem sempre estar concentrados em algo e seu cabelo é um pouco bagunçado, parecido com o de James, mas era um bagunçado penteado e não naturalmente.

- O QUE? – Lene gritou em surpresa atrás de mim.

- OH, MEU MERLIM! – Falei nervosa. – Esqueci que tinha que planejar uma reunião. – Falei pensativa. – Me ajuda aqui com o malão? – perguntei para Edgar. – Nós temos que entrar no expresso agora ou não vamos para Hogwarts.

Edgar me ajudou prontamente e deixou Lene se virar sozinha, o que a irritou. Ele é cavalheiro, mas devia estar nervoso com a monitoria tanto quanto eu. Abri meu malão no meio do corredor do expresso e peguei meu uniforme novo com meu distintivo de monitora-chefe.

- Lene, meu amorzinho. – Falei carinhosa. – Você pode levar meu malão e minha coruja com você? Eu tenho que resolver tudo agora. – Ela me mandou um olhar irritado. – Eu juro que conto tudo depois para você e fico de devendo uma.

- Com certeza, vai dever. – Ela resmungou e saiu arrastando os dois malões com as duas corujas piando ruidosamente nas suas gaiolas.

Tenho que admitir que para uma garota, a Lene tem bastante força.

Corri para o banheiro mais próximo e coloquei meu uniforme novo. Olhei-me no espelho e gemi em frustração. Minha mãe, não sei o que deu nela, fez Lene prometer que me faria comprar uniformes novos, mais justos e menores. De acordo com que a Lene tinha dito, minha mãe não gostou de ver que meu uniforme era um número maior que o meu normal e disse que odiava essa minha tendência de não mostrar meus ângulos perfeitos.

QUE ANGULOS, MEU MERLIM? EU NÃO SOU GEOMETRIA PRA TER ANGULOS!

Quando eu cheguei a Londres que eu percebi que minha mãe tinha sumido com todos os meus uniformes, ou seja, eu TIVE que comprar novos. Fora que as roupas novas que minha mãe tinha me forçado a comprar, eram mais justas também. O pretexto dela comigo foi quase o que ela falou para a Lene. De acordo com ela, eu tinha que valorizar minhas curvas que eu tinha sido abençoada pelos céus.

Eu estava usando uma saia até o meio das minhas coxas, com um short preto por baixo obviamente, uma blusa social branca justa no meu corpo com as mangas ajustadas até meu cotovelo, minha gravata vermelho e dourado da Grifinória e o robe preto com a logo de Hogwarts junto com meu distintivo de monitora-chefe. Coloquei meias três quartos pretas e sapatilhas pretas.

Juntei minhas roupas que eu usei anteriormente e murmurei um feitiço para transferi-las instantaneamente para meu malão, um feitiço muito útil que eu tinha achado folheando um livro na biblioteca. Prendi meu cabelo em um coque meio solto e sai do banheiro.

Andei até a primeira cabine, que é a cabine dos monitores e tão grande quanto a cabine dos marotos, e encontrei apenas Edgar segurando umas folhas as olhando atentamente. Entrei na cabine e ele abriu um sorriso grande.

- Você está linda, Lily. Esse bronzeado ficou muito bom. – Corei e ele sorriu mais ainda. – Boas férias no Brasil?

- Com certeza. – Comentei sorrindo e dei um suspiro porque eu já estava com saudades dos meus amigos de lá. – Muito trabalho?

- Um pouco mais que o normal. – Ele falou suspirando. – Temos que dar boas vindas aos novos monitores, explicar suas tarefas, definir os horários das rondas aqui no expresso, temos que planejar uma reunião uma vez por mês para entrega de relatórios chatos e temos uma sala exclusiva onde temos que ficar durante três horas por dia após o termino das aulas.

- Ah, que droga. – Resmunguei.

- Bem, - ele deu um sorriso – se nós não tivermos muito trabalho podemos adiantar nossos deveres lá e ainda podemos levar quem quisermos para ficar conosco na sala.

- Agora sim ficou interessante. – Falei rindo. – Melhor do que passar três horas olhando pro teto, não acha?

- Sim, mas prometo que vamos encontrar coisas para nos divertir. – Ele comentou e piscou.

Desviei o olhar. É impressão minha ou ele estava tentando flertar comigo? Pelo menos, ele é um garoto que presta e não sai atacando as garotas apesar de ser lindo e ter muitas atrás dele. E graças a Merlim, não deu tempo de algo mais constrangedor acontecer porque todos os monitores apareceram, inclusive Remo que sorria para mim.

Pra quem tinha acabado de sair de um período lupino, ele não estava com nenhuma feição de cansaço ou fraqueza, ele parecia estar radiante, o que chamou minha atenção, mas não comentei nada porque tinha muitas pessoas aqui.

Assim que Remo entrou, ele me cumprimentou com um abraço apertado dizendo que estava com saudades, elogiou meu bronzeado e minhas bochechas coradas pelo sol, além de me parabenizar pelo cargo de monitora-chefe. Ele comentou que esperava que isso acontecesse comigo e que estava aliviado por não ser monitor-chefe.

Ah, ele percebeu a diferença nas minhas vestes e disse que eu tinha ficado melhor assim. Ele continuou dizendo que não que eu ficasse linda antes, mas agora eu valorizava meu corpo mais. Eu fiquei um pouco corada, mas como é um comentário do Remo, provavelmente não tem maldade e ele só queria expressar uma opinião.

Amus, quando veio me cumprimentar, disse que estava um pouco chateado por não ter sido chamado para ser monitor-chefe. O que eu não deixei expressar era que eu fiquei muito feliz com isso. Imagine eu e Amos sozinhos por três horas todos os dias em uma sala? Se o garoto é carente de atenção só falando de vez em quando comigo, imagine assim.

Ainda bem que Merlim é bonzinho.

Edgar começou a reunião distribuindo os papeis para os novos monitores com tudo que eles deveriam saber, suas funções e responsabilidades. Logo depois eu continuei, distribuí os horários de ronda no expresso e marquei a próxima reunião dos monitores no último dia de setembro com os relatórios de todos.

Eu peguei o primeiro horário de ronda junto com o Remo porque eu queria ir logo para a cabine com as meninas. Eu e ele ficamos com parte da frente até o meio, enquanto Edgar ficava com a parte de trás até a metade com a monitora do sétimo ano da Corvinal.

Decidimos assim porque a parte de frente era mais concentrada de primeiranistas e porque se eu chegasse perto da cabine das meninas, eu me sentiria muito tentada a entrar e não sair mais dali.

Basicamente não tivemos muito o quê falar porque os primeiranistas estavam muito agitados e tínhamos o problema com os sonserinos que pareciam estar de volta com força total. Eles pareciam ter aprendido novos feitiços e estavam esperando uma brecha para usar em alguma pessoa antes de chegar a Hogwarts, porque eles tinham medo de Dumbledore.

Finalmente duas horas de ronda intensiva tinha acabado e eu estava me sentindo exausta. Ser monitora-chefe definitivamente não é algo fácil.

- Alguém aí tem um sapo de chocolate para me doar? Estou quase morta de fome. – Perguntei na porta da cabine dos marotos onde estava todo mundo.

Alice estava no lado direito no canto com a cabeça encostada na parede da cabine. Dora estava do seu lado e estava falando algo engraçado porque todos estavam rindo. Dorcas estava deitada encolhida com a cabeça no colo da Dora. Sirius estava sentado na parte esquerda com a Lene aconchegada em seu colo. Potter estava do seu lado, meio jogado. Remus entrou e se sentou do lado de Potter.

Ah, espera, agora não é mais Potter, é James!

Olhando assim para eles, de alguma forma, o verão fez muito bem para eles... Eles pareciam estar muito mais lindos e fortes do que o normal. Quer dizer, eu tinha já visto Sirius quando foi me buscar e Remus quando entrou na cabine dos monitores, mas não tinha parado para reparar no detalhes. Eles deviam ter treinado Quadribol, aposto um galeão por isso.

Não é a toa que são considerados os mais lindos de Hogwarts.

-LILY! – Dora, Dorcas e Alice disseram juntas e se jogaram em cima de mim.

- QUE SAUDADES DE VOCÊS. – Gritei animada enquanto elas me abraçavam.

- Sentir saudades minhas, ela não sente. – Sirius reclamou.

- Deve ser porque eu já te vi bobão. – Falei rindo assim que larguei as meninas e ele piscou para mim.

- Sim, eu já te vi antes, mas não essa nova Lily com as vestes apertadas e parecendo sexy. – Ele comentou com um sorriso maroto enorme me fazendo corar parecendo um pimentão. Dora gargalhou seguida por Lene, Alice e Remus. Pelo menos Dorcas e James tiveram a sabedoria de disfarçar e não me deixar mais corada ainda.

- Sirius! – Lene repreendeu rindo. – Não faz a garota ficar sem graça.

- Ah, mas ele está certo, Lene. –Dora comentou. – Você está tão linda!

– Oi James. – Virei a cara para elas e me dirigi a ele sorrindo tentando mudar de assunto.

Todos olharam para mim estupefatos como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer algo incrivelmente genial ou idiota demais. Certo, eu não falava o nome do James desde... Sempre? Sei lá. Acho que devo o ter chamado um ou duas vezes. Mas ainda assim acho que essa reação não é para tanto. Só que ninguém se compara a surpresa do próprio James. Ele me olhava em um misto de surpresa, incredulidade e alegria, eu acho.

- Você me chamou de James? – Ele perguntou sorrindo feito um bobo.

Definitivamente, esse sorriso é lindo. _Opa, o que eu acabei de dizer?_ Acho que o fato de estar com saudades de todos afetou meu cérebro.

- Sim. – Sorri. – Ou você prefere que eu o chame de Potter para sempre? – Ergui uma sobrancelha enquanto me sentava do lado de Dora.

- Não, James está ótimo. – Ele comentou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Já disse que eu não gosto dessa mania dele? Parece que ele está a se gabar quando faz isso, sei lá. Irrita-me demais isso! Mas como eu estou disposta a ser sua amiga, eu tenho que superar isso, certo? Amigos aturam os defeitos dos outros.

- Então, qual de vocês vai começar primeiro a me contar tudo? – Falei mandando um olhar feio.

- Primeiro de tudo. – Lene comentou cerrando os olhos na minha direção. – Porque você não me contou que você é a monitora-chefe?

- O QUE? – Sirius, James e Dora exclamaram surpresos.

- Nunca mais poderemos fazer nada, Pontas. – Sirius comentou fazendo careta.

- Infelizmente. – James comentou fingindo tristeza e eu ri.

- Porque isso é só um detalhe na frente de tudo que vocês estão me escondendo.

- Ok. – Lene se levantou. – Vocês – ela apontou pros meninos – fora daqui!

- Essa é a nossa cabine! – Remo resmungou.

- Desde sempre. – James completou.

- VÃO AGORA! – Ela gritou autoritária.

James e Remo saíram da cabine reclamando sobre Sirius que não satisfez a Lene completamente levando tapas do Sirius. Dorcas me deu alguns sapos de chocolate enquanto eu me acomodava. Emmeline e Victoria apareceram fazendo uma festa ao me verem. Lene trancou a cabine e murmurou abaffiato dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Agora, você irá contar tudo sobre o Thiago, Dona Lilian Evans.

- UUUUUUUUUUH! Nossa Lilica desencalhou. – Vick comentou animada. – Também, bronzeada deste jeito sexy, quem que não cairia nas suas garras?

- Ah, não é para tanto. – Falei sem graça.

- Ah, claro. – Alice comentou sarcástica e as meninas riram.

Contei tudo que havia acontecido no Brasil e as meninas ouviam atentamente com comentários maldosos da Dora, Vick e Marlene. Emmie e Alice se juntaram e concordaram que meu romance de verão com o Thiago foi super romântico. Dorcas apenas comentou que se eu quisesse apresentar o Thiago para ela, ela adoraria.

- Agora, vocês. – Falei cruzando os braços.

- Vou deixar umas coisas claras primeiramente antes de contarmos tudo. – Lene comentou olhando para mim. – Eu não te contei tudo antes porque tem coisas que eu nem sei. E como as meninas estavam guardando segredos para serem contados só na cabine, eu resolvi contar o meu também aqui. Desculpa-me ok?

- Tudo bem, Lene. Você está perdoada dessa vez. Então, quem começa? – Passei os olhos pelas as meninas e elas se olharam entre si.

- Eu primeiro. – Alice falou sorrindo. – Apesar de estar triste por o Frank ter saído do colégio – Ela deu um sorriso triste. – Ele conseguiu passar nas provas para ser auror. – Gritamos animadas e eu anotei mentalmente mandar uma carta para Frank o parabenizando. – Agora ele tem que fazer treinamento de um ano. E ele disse que vai vir me ver em todos os passeios de Hogsmeade!

- Awn! –Falamos juntas.

- Então, eu vou falar primeiro porque a notícia da Dora é mais emocionante. – Lene comentou. – Eu perdi minha virgindade com o Sirius. – Ela falou e corou.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – Comentei surpresa. Olhei para as meninas e vi que elas estavam boquiabertas iguais a mim, com exceção da Dora. – Você sabia? – Perguntei a olhando.

- Eu tive que ir várias vezes na casa dos Potter, então ela acabou se entregando.

- E foi tão lindo e romântico! – Lene comentou sonhadora. – Sabe o que é isso? SIRIUS BLACK ROMÂNTICO!

- O que o amor não faz. – Emmie comentou suspirando. – Vocês sabem que eu estava namorando o Marcus, certo? – Concordamos com a cabeça. – Então, esse verão ele foi à minha casa conhecer meus pais e quase que rolou. – Ela corou.

- EU SOU A MAIS SAFADA E VOCÊS QUE FAZEM AS COISAS, COMO ASSIM? – Vick gritou rindo.

- Então, minha vez. – Dora falou sorridente. – Eu e Remo estamos namorando.

- COMO ASSIM, MERLIM? – Gritei espantada.

Alice pulou em cima de Dora e abraçou apertado. Vick começou a fazer uma dancinha improvisada sendo acompanhada de Lene e Dorcas. Emmie parabenizou Dora e eu a abracei forte desejando toda a felicidade do mundo.

Ela contou que desde a páscoa eles estavam voltando se acertar, mas foi perto das provas quando ela foi visitá-lo, que ele deu uma chance a eles. Eles ficaram, mas não quiseram assumir para ninguém porque Remo queria ver se conseguia ter um relacionamento sério com alguém.

Então nas férias, eles se encontraram diversas vezes e muitas dessas vezes na casa dos Potter, o que fez a Lene descobrir. E sobre o pedido de namoro, ela contou que ele foi até a casa dos seus pais, apareceu de surpresa no jantar e falou diretamente para o pai dela a surpreendo. E comentou que teve direito a buque de rosas e tudo!

Gente, o Remo é muito fofo!

Vick, que não tem as idéias no lugar, pediu para Marlene contar os detalhes da noite dela com o Sirius, o que foi um pouco constrangedor e muito engraçado ao mesmo tempo. Descobri que foi no mesmo dia que James roubou o celular da Lene.

Assim que a moça do carrinho de doces apareceu novamente, as meninas foram embora para suas cabines, enquanto eu comprei diversos doces, já que eu não havia comprado nada na primeira vez que ela passou, e eu descobri que os meninos tinham ido aprontar com os Sonserinos, arrumando uma confusão no começo do Expresso.

- Podemos voltar? – Sirius apareceu na porta sorrindo.

- Claro, amor. – Lene falou sorridente e ele se sentou do seu lado a beijando.

- Ah, se controlem, eu estou comendo. – Alice comentou.

- Você só está falando isso porque Frank saiu do colégio. –Lene comentou marota e voltou a beijar seu namorado.

- Gostei do bronzeado, Lily. – James comentou sorrindo me estendendo varinhas de alcaçuz.

- Obrigada. – Falei sem graça tanto pelo elogio e pelo doce.

- Eu acho que sobramos sabia? – Alice comentou ao ver Dora e Remo se beijando. - Que tal arrumamos outra cabine para nós três? Melhor do que ficar aqui.

- Por mim, tudo bem. – James comentou. – E você, Lily?

- Claro, só espera um instante. – Comentei. Tirei meu Iphone do bolso e tirei uma foto de Dora e Remo juntos. – Quero guardar esse momento fofura comigo.

**.x.**

- Ajuda, milades? – James perguntou para mim e para Alice ao chegarmos perto da carruagem.

- Olha, o verão fez realmente bem a você. – Comentei brincando pelo cavalheirismo.

- Estou tentando fazer você não me odiar. – Ele deu um sorriso lindo. – Já que eu fiz muitas idiotices ano passado.

- Está começando bem. – Comentei risonha e o deixei me ajudar a subir na carruagem.

Acomodamos-nos tendo os casais na nossa frente e James se sentou entre mim e Alice passando o braço por nossos ombros brincando que ele era melhor do que seus amigos tendo duas garotas em vez de uma. Eu e Alice batemos em seus braços e depois rimos. Snape passou por nós e me mandou um olhar intenso que eu não saberia dizer o que exatamente ele queria passar com o olhar. Senti James enrijecer e suspirei.

Um ano se passou e muita coisa mudou drasticamente. Queria que, ao menos, Severus não tivesse mudado e continuasse sendo meu amigo, mas como dizem... Nem tudo na vida é como nós queremos.

Nossa carruagem seguiu em direção ao castelo em meio a risadas das piadas idiotas feitas pelos marotos. A paisagem me encantou ainda mais, se é que era possível. A noite estava bem estrelada e a luz da lua iluminava os jardins de uma forma tão serena, que me dava vontade de sair correndo pelos campos, me deitar na grama e olhar as estrelas. Podia ver ao longe Hadrid seguindo com os primeiranistas nos barquinhos.

Suspirei feliz.

Hogwarts é, com certeza, minha segunda casa e a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido na minha vida até agora. Olhei para o lado e James olhou ao mesmo para mim. Ele sorriu para mim de forma amigável e eu não tive vontade de socá-lo. Definitivamente, esse ano seria interessante e muito diferente.

* * *

AGORA ESTAMOS OFICIALMENTE NO SÉTIMO ANO, COM MUITO MAIS REVIRAVOLTAS E É ONDE TUDO MUDA! Se preparem porque vai ter de tudo e pretendo tentar impressionar um pouco. Só um pouco. Espero que gostem do sétimo ano! Eu pensei em fazê-lo passar um pouco rápido, mas certas coisas vão ter que um pouco mais de descrição senão a história um pouco perdida. É isso.

**E eu quero uma ajudinha de vocês: Qual seria o local mais ideal para Lily e os amigos passarem o natal e ano novo? Lembrando que coisas importantes vão acontecer, então tem que ser um local propicio à muita diversão, romance e muita confusão. Estou esperando sugestões! *-***

Vamos as respostas:

**Maria Marauders Fernandes** - Você percebeu! HAHAHA Bem, foi quase uma descrição do James, só quase.

**Alexandra Granger Potter** - Claro que eu tenho que fazer isso né? Aí vocês ficam curiosos e voltam pra ler o próximo capítulo e não me abandonam. UAHUASHSA Mas pode deixar que quando houver o primeiro beijo do James e da Lily não vai ser cortado. Ops, spoleirs.

**MBlackPotter** - E aí, gostou do Rio? Poxa, você veio logo em período meio chuvoso, haha. Pelo menos você não pegou o calor escaldante. Mas deu pra curtir? Estamos no sétimo ano, yeeeeeeeah! Você já me adicionou no face? Porque eu ainda não sei quem é você! haha Várias pessoas me adicionaram e não sei se você é uma delas. Eu sou fofa? hahaha Não sei sobre isso, mas obrigada! Porque você achou que eu era nova? Fiquei curiosa. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

**Mylle Malfoy P.W** - Ah, essa é a intenção do teaser! Que bom que está dando certo. Hahaha *-* Ah, ele vai ficar melhor logo, logo. Se bem que... ele ainda vai ter umas recaidas. Ops, spoilers. Que bom que você está gostando! *-*

**Ninha Souma** - Ah, todos nós estamos ansiosos para ver a Lily conhecendo melhor o nosso lindo James! Obrigada pela review, por estar acompanhando e por gostar da minha história! Beijos e até.

**Guest** - Hey, obrigada pela review! E espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Biatriz Evans** - Hey, leitora nova! Seja bem-vinda! Obrigada pela review! E linda é você (=

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

_"O que eu acabei de pensar? Eu gostei de algo que James fez! Quer dizer, essa não foi a primeira vez, também teve o dia que ele salvou Severus e..._

_Corei._

_- Porque você está corando do nada? – Alice perguntou surpresa._

_- Eu estava pensando no James e... – Alice estancou no lugar e me olhava incrédula. – O que foi?_

_– Espera, você corou porque estava pensando no James? – Ela arregalou os olhos. – NÃO! Não me diga que você está gostando dele. LILY, ISSO É MARAVI-_

_- Cala a boca, Alice._

_Tapei sua boca em meio a risadas._

_**.x.**_

_Subi rapidamente com Alice nos meus calcanhares disputando quem chegava ao banheiro primeiro para tomar banho, mas algo nos fez parar ao adentrar o quarto. Marlene estava sentada em minha cama, já de camisola, sorrindo largamente com um buquê de lírios ao seu lado._

_Quando entrei, ela só faltou quitar de excitação, o que me deixou um pouco desconcertada. Porque ela estava daquele jeito e como um buquê de lírios foi parar sobre minha cama? Não, essa não é a pergunta certa. Quem é que deixou um buquê de lírios para mim?_

_- Você viu quem deixou isso aí, Lene? – Perguntei curiosa..._

_**.x.**_

_Ao término das três horas, Sirius decidiu que teríamos que uma festa particular para festejar nosso último ano aqui, o que não deu certo porque Slughorn apareceu atrás de mim e de Edgar dizendo que tinha acabado de receber a boa notícia do próprio Dumbledore que ele poderia dar uma festa nos campo de Quadribol para festejar o nosso último ano aqui, já que seus alunos favoritos são do sétimo ano._

_..._

_Essa festa do professor fez com que eu e Edgar não tivéssemos sossego durante o resto da quinta e da sexta, já que a festa seria sábado à noite e teríamos que avisar a todos do sétimo, além de organizar tudo com o professor para festa. Pelo menos, Edgar é uma ótima companhia, então isso melhorava um pouco._

_**.x.**_

_Tive que concordar mentalmente com que as meninas disseram sobre ele, ele era mesmo muito lindo. E ainda tinha as outras qualidades como ser simpático, prestativo, uma ótima companhia e etc. Eu não sei o quê Hogwarts tinha, mas aqui definitivamente tinha muitos pedaços de mau caminho._

_Reprimi um suspiro e mordi meu lábio inferior._

_- Hey, Lil. Aí está você. – Ele falou sorridente. – Falta pouca coisa agora, mas ainda preciso de você._

_Ainda bem que ele não me pegou o admirando, senão eu iria passar por uma situação constrangedora. Quer dizer, não é constrangedora, mas eu iria ficar sem graça e vermelha._

_**.x.**_

_- Você aceitaria dançar comigo se eu te pedisse? – James perguntou me surpreendendo._

_**.x.**_

_- Posso te perguntar uma coisa que eu tenho curiosidade de saber? _

_- Nem precisa pedir permissão, é só falar._

_- Já que você se lembra de tudo que eu disse por que tem uma boa memória, você se lembra o que eu te falei no ano novo que a Lene disse que você ficou um pouco irritado? Eu me lembro de pouca coisa._

_**.x.**_

_No final da noite, eu fui dormir sorridente porque a noite havia sido maravilhosa. Todo o esforço feito tinha valido a pena."_

_._

Até o próximo capítulo, Evellyn.


	26. Comemoração do sétimo ano

Hey!_ (ATUALIZADA! RECEBI UMA NOVA REVIEW QUANDO POSTEI! Então estou encaixando ela.)_

Aqui estou em plena sexta-feira a noite postando graças a MBlackPotter! HAHA E tambem porque eu cheguei a conclusao que amanha sera um dia complicado, ja que eu vou passar o dia fora e talvez eu nao chegue em casa muito bem... Vou ter uma conversa seria com o meu namorado. Ok, sem detalhes da minha pessoal porque voces nao querem saber sobre isso. Entao, ai vai mais um capitulo. Sim, eu consegui terminar de escrever o 26 e ja estou na metade do 27. Espero que eu consiga escrever o 28 rapidamente.

SPOILER: O BEIJO DO NOSSO CASAL FAVORITO TA CHEGANDO! HAHAHA Mas ainda falta uns capítulos para isso acontecer.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Vigésimo quinto capítulo – Comemoração do sétimo ano**

Primeiras horas em Hogwarts e eu já tinha que fazer uma ronda para checar se não existia algum primeiranista perdido ou pessoas fugindo dos seus salões comunais para encontros furtivos. De qualquer forma, isso não é totalmente uma reclamação.

Alice estava me fazendo companhia enquanto eu fazia a ronda. Eu e Edgar nos dividimos por andares para fazer uma checagem rápida porque afinal nós também estávamos cansados e queríamos ir para nossos salões comunais descansar e conversar com os nossos amigos.

Marlene e Dora estavam botando o atraso de beijos em dia com seus respectivos namorados. Então, como Alice não queria ficar sozinha no salão comunal com os casais, ela veio me acompanhar. James também tinha essa intenção, mas uma loira oxigenada da Sonserina o puxou para dentro de uma sala sem mais e nem menos.

Quase igual ano passado... _Será que isso era típico dele?!_ Ah, quem se importa, eu que não.

Eu que não fiquei lá para esperar por ele. Melhor o deixar se aproveitar da situação porque afinal ele é James Potter. Por mais que ele não ficasse com ninguém por meses, ele não iria recusar uma loira oxigenada linda que o puxou pela gravata lhe tascando um beijo.

Bem, não é que eu faça questão da sua companhia, - porque eu realmente não faço - mas ele e Alice foram as minhas companhias desde o término da conversa com as meninas até o término do banquete de boas vindas, que estava maravilhosamente bom. Então devo admitir que eu acho que seria bem mais legal se ele tivesse aqui nos fazendo rir.

Poxa, foi bom ter uma conversa normal, amigável e com muitas risadas com ele. Foi a primeira conversa natural, incrivelmente longa e totalmente amigável entre nós dois. Eu gostei disso sabe?

_OH, NÃO!_

O que eu acabei de pensar? Eu gostei de algo que James fez! Quer dizer, essa não foi a primeira vez, também teve o dia que ele salvou Severus e...

Corei.

- Porque você está corando do nada? – Alice perguntou surpresa.

- Eu estava pensando no James e... – Alice estancou no lugar e me olhava incrédula. – O que foi?

– Espera, você corou porque estava pensando no James? – Ela arregalou os olhos. – NÃO! Não me diga que você está gostando dele. LILY, ISSO É MARAVI-

- Cala a boca, Alice.

Tapei sua boca em meio a risadas. Da onde ela tinha tirado isso?

- Eu não gosto dele, Lice. – Falei ainda rindo e destampei sua boca. – Eu só corei porque, pela primeira vez na vida, eu percebi que eu me importo com ele como uma verdadeira amiga e não como uma amiga meio forçada que eu era. – Ela sorriu animada. – Tire esse sorriso daí, é só isso ok? Eu gostei de conversar sem brigar com ele por um grande tempo. – Franzi a testa. – E acho que estou carente de atenção de vocês, então isso deve ter ajudado. Fiquei tanto tempo sem vocês, mas todo mundo pensa primeiro em beijar e se esquece de mim. – Fingi uma cara triste e Lice gargalhou.

- Quem diria, hein? Lilian Evans aprendendo a arte do drama conosco perfeitamente! – Ela bateu as mãos animadas. – Ainda bem que você sente algum sentimento de amizade por ele, acho que não agüentaria mais um ano com vocês brigando. Ainda mais porque eu estou destinada passar mais tempo com você, já que meu Frank foi embora e aqueles casais têm um fogo que só Merlim para apagar.

- Pensando por esse lado, é bom mesmo. - Maneei a cabeça.

- Mas seria legal se você gostasse dele. – Ela comentou como se falasse do tempo olhando para o teto.

- Alice. – Eu a repreendi.

- Seria legal, mas é melhor deixar como está porque eu tenho companhia e não preciso ficar segurando vela.

Dei por encerrado esse assunto porque não queria que Alice se juntasse ao grupo_ "Lilian Evans deve dar uma chance a James Potter"_. Falando em dar chances, ele não tentou nada comigo, nem mesmo um comentário brincalhão com segundas intenções. É meio estranho, mas até que eu gostei. O fato de ele mandar cantadas e indiretas o tempo todo me irrita bastante.

Andamos mais um pouco conversando sobre as férias da Alice com o Frank e sobre o cruzeiro que ela fez. Ela disse que cruzeiros bruxos são quase iguais aos cruzeiros trouxas, mas os navios são ampliados magicamente por dentro e eles visitaram, além dos lugares maravilhosos naturalmente, vários povoados bruxos nas paradas.

Próximo das onze da noite, resolvi voltar para o salão comunal. Estava praticamente vazio e a atmosfera do lugar transmitia sensação de aconchego. Como eu estava realmente cansada e não queria começar o ano sendo uma monitora-chefe chata, eu deixei o resto dos estudantes no salão comunal sem os incomodar.

Subi rapidamente com Alice nos meus calcanhares disputando quem chegava ao banheiro primeiro para tomar banho, mas algo nos fez parar ao adentrar o quarto. Marlene estava sentada em minha cama, já de camisola, sorrindo largamente com um buquê de lírios ao seu lado.

Quando entrei, ela só faltou quitar de excitação, o que me deixou um pouco desconcertada. Porque ela estava daquele jeito e como um buquê de lírios foi parar sobre minha cama? Não, essa não é a pergunta certa. Quem é que deixou um buquê de lírios para mim?

- Você viu quem deixou isso aí, Lene? – Perguntei curiosa andando em passos largos até minha cama para dar uma boa olhada no buquê.

- Um certo garoto de óculos – eu levantei meus olhos do buquê e a olhei espantada – pegou sua vassoura e voou até a janela. Ele pediu para deixar o buquê e a dedicatória em cima da sua cama, além de implorar para você ler ao menos o papel se demonstrasse querer jogar o buquê fora.

- E porque ela iria fazer isso? – Alice perguntou animada. – Oh, isso é tão romântico e lindo. – Mandei um olhar fuzilador. – Está bem, eu paro.

Peguei o buquê enquanto as meninas trocavam cochichos que eu decidi ignorar. Era uma mistura de lírios brancos e vermelhos. Tinha quase a certeza que esses lírios deviam ter sido retirados do jardim da mãe do James.

Será que ela sabia que ele havia me mandado lírios? Quer dizer, já é um pouco estranho ele ter mudado e não estar me irritando como sempre, imagine a mãe dele sabendo que ele está me dando buquê de lírios... Ela provavelmente vai achar que ele gosta de mim.

Fiz uma careta involuntariamente que foi despercebido pelas meninas.

Será que isso é um dos seus pedidos para sair com ele? Porque, por mais que eu odeie admitir isso, eu senti falta dele fazendo isso. Não porque no fundo eu queira isso, não mesmo. É algo mais como... Se isso fosse uma característica dele, então é bem estranho estar tudo tão diferente.

Coloquei o buquê ao meu lado na cama, sentei-me e peguei o papel que seria a dedicatória. Era um pergaminho que estava dobrado ao meio e não havia nada escrito por fora. Fiquei apreensiva de abrir e encontrar algum pedido para sair com ele porque isso estragaria a imagem do James mais maduro, divertido e legal que ele havia construído hoje. Respirei fundo e abri o papel.

_"Espero que você esteja lendo isso e não tenha jogado fora, nem o pergaminho e nem o buquê. Eu nunca sei como lidar direito perto de você porque parece que tudo que faço te irrita. E eu acho que o fato de eu ter sido puxado pela a loira da Sonserina em uma das salas, deve ter te irritado e você deve estar achando que ainda continuo o mesmo James de sempre._

_Eu mudei, eu acho. Alguma hora nós temos que amadurecer, certo? Espero que você consiga ver isso e aceite ser minha amiga. Eu adorei nossas conversas junto com Alice, nunca tinha me divertido tanto com você e isso foi bom. Quero ter mais tempo assim com você (Isso não é uma cantada, ok? Não se irrite)._

_Sobre os lírios... Minha mãe achou que você gostaria de receber um buquê e convenhamos que ele calhou bem na hora. Ainda te devo desculpas por todas as idiotices que eu fiz para te irritar ano passado. Se eu soubesse como seria tão bom ter uma conversa normal com você, não teria feito metade do que fiz._

_James Potter"_

- Awn! – Lene e Alice falaram juntas e eu as olhei estranho.

Elas estavam paradas atrás de mim lendo o pergaminho sobre meus ombros. Curiosidade é fogo, viu? Custava esperar um pouco?!

- O que tem de tão "Awn"? – Perguntei erguendo uma sombracelha.

- Porque foi muito legal da parte dele te pedir desculpas. – Marlene respondeu.

- E ele foi muito fofo ficando super preocupado sobre você estar com raiva dele. - Alice complementou.

- E ele não ficou com a Sonserina, sabe? – Lene comentou.

- Não? - Eu e Alice perguntamos espantadas.

- Não. – Ela sorriu. – Ele disse que já perdeu a vontade de fazer isso, explicou isso para a garota e a deixou sozinha na sala, mas ainda sim a garota teve relutância em tirar sua boca sobre a dele para que ele conseguisse falar isso.

Pisquei atônica por alguns segundos enquanto Alice e Lene trocavam olhares suspeitos. Isso é totalmente o oposto que eu esperava dele. Quer dizer, James Potter sendo um amigo e tanto comigo durante o dia todo, rejeitando uns amassos de uma loira lindíssima e ainda me mandando um buquê de lírios com um pedido de desculpas, além de não ter mandando nenhuma cantada? Eu não conseguiria nem sonhar com isso. Até porque eu não sonharia com ele.

Definitivamente, esse ano vai ser diferente.

_Nota mental:_ Agradecer o James pelo buquê e pelas desculpas, além de tranquiliza-lo de que eu não estou irritada com ele e que eu acredito que ele tenha mudado. Ah, mandar uma carta de agradecimento para a Sra. Potter.

**.x.**

Como voltamos para a escola na quarta, quinta começou-se as aulas e os alunos já estavam animados para que o final de semana chegasse. Nossos queridos professores, por intervenção de Merlim é claro, ajeitaram os horários do sétimo ano para que todos tivessem o último tempo livre tanto na quinta como na sexta.

O que é muito bom porque temos tempo para colocar as lições em dia. Infelizmente eu não poderia adiantar meu horário na sala dos monitores-chefes porque eu teria que esperar o horário de todos os alunos terminasse caso precisassem de nós. O bom é que não precisamos necessariamente fazer rondas porque temos todos os monitores a nossa disposição, nosso trabalho é mais de gerenciamento.

James e Dora são os que têm mais tempos livres no horário, já que eles fazem só cinco matérias enquanto o resto de nós faz seis. Eles estavam com um tempo livre na sexta e dois tempos livre na quarta e na quinta. E eu descobri só agora que a Dorcas faz adivinhação e Trato para Criaturas Mágicas. Eu estava certa em achar que ela é meio louca, quem faz adivinhação como NIEM?!

Na quinta feira, eu tive três aulas: Aritmancia, Runas Antigas e Feitiços. Os professores nos assustaram dizendo mil e uma coisas sobre os NIEMs como eles são importantes e de como nossa vida depende disso. Se eu já fiquei apreensiva nesse dia, eu fico imaginando esse discurso vindo da Minerva, ela deve transformar o discurso em um bicho de sete cabeças.

Na aula de Runas Antigas, eu não tinha nenhum dos meus amigos fazendo essa aula e ainda tinha Severus. Eu nunca fui próxima do Edgar, mas como ele fazia essa aula pedi para me sentar do seu lado porque Severus ficou o tempo todo me mandando olhares e eu queria ao menos ter alguém conhecido do meu lado me distraindo.

Após o termino do primeiro dia de aula, a professora Minerva chamou os monitores-chefes para explicar todo o nosso complicado trabalho mais detalhadamente. Nós só faríamos rondas se algum monitor não pudesse fazer ou só se quisermos. Porém teríamos bastante trabalho como ficar de olho quem são os mais encrenqueiros, quem mais sai furtivamente à noite, aplicar algumas detenções, ajudar na arrumação do salão principal nas datas comemorativas, fazer escalas de rondas e etc.

Então teve aquelas três horas presa naquela sala dos monitores-chefes. Todos os monitores apareceram para pegar as escalas deles e como não tivemos tempo de fazer uma escala antes, fizemos uma escala na hora com todos participando, o que foi quase uma confusão. Ao término disso, eu e Edgar ficamos conversando sobre as nossas férias enquanto organizávamos uns papéis que a Minerva tinha pedido.

Dava para perceber que ele é bem mais legal, simpático e divertido do que eu esperava. Ficamos conversando e rindo até que a sala foi invadida por meus amigos trazendo lanches para nós. Os meninos se tacaram no sofá que havia encostado na parede perto da porta e entraram em uma longa conversa com Edgar sobre Quadribol.

Já as meninas começaram a conversar como eu era sortuda por estar com o Edgar entre quatro paredes por três horas todos os dias. Engraçado que elas nunca tinham reparado nele antes porque ele é o tipo de garoto que não fica se exibindo por aí, é mais calmo, na dele e passa muito tempo no salão comunal estudando ou com os amigos. Então, agora que elas fizeram um escaneamento completo dele, pareciam que iriam babar ao qualquer momento.

Mas Lene não podia reclamar, ela tem Sirius que é lindo de morrer e a Dora tem o Remus, que é lindo também, porém Sirius é mais. Alice tem o Frank, ele é não um deus da beleza, mas é bonito. Acho que as únicas no direito de falar algo aqui sou eu e a Dorcas.

Ao término das três horas, Sirius decidiu que teríamos que uma festa particular para festejar nosso último ano aqui, o que não deu certo porque Slughorn apareceu atrás de mim e de Edgar dizendo que tinha acabado de receber a boa notícia do próprio Dumbledore que ele poderia dar uma festa nos campo de Quadribol para festejar o nosso último ano aqui, já que seus alunos favoritos são do sétimo ano.

Ou seja, Sirius preferiu esperar por essa festa porque seria maior e melhor, além de ser legalmente porque caso fizéssemos nossa festa particular e fossemos pegos, estaríamos ferrados. Não que isso impedisse dos marotos fazer alguma coisa, obviamente.

Essa festa do professor fez com que eu e Edgar não tivéssemos sossego durante o resto da quinta e da sexta, já que a festa seria sábado à noite e teríamos que avisar a todos do sétimo, além de organizar tudo com o professor para festa. Pelo menos, Edgar é uma ótima companhia, então isso melhorava um pouco.

**.x.**

- Estou morta, esse é o meu fim. – Falei dramaticamente me tacando na minha cama após o almoço de sábado. – Digam ao Horácio que eu morri e não posso mais ajudá-lo.

- Quanto drama, Merlim. – Dora comentou de boca cheia enquanto comia bolinhos de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate que ela raptou do almoço.

- Drama? – Sentei e a olhei atônica. – Troque de lugar comigo e você verá que eu estou mesmo morta. – Deitei novamente de barriga para cima. – Ele resolveu que a festa tem que ser grande igual as proporções do campo de Quadribol. Tem noção disso? Ali é grande demais!

- Mas pelo menos, você não vai precisar se incomodar na festa e poderá curtir. – Alice comentou enquanto pintava as unhas do pé.

- E o melhor de tudo é que metade do clã do mal da Sonserina já saiu, então não haverá tanta confusão assim. – Dorcas comentou alegre.

- É, mas ainda temos o Malfoy, o Snape e aquele tal de Avery. Não gosto nenhum pouco desse último. – Emmie se estremeceu. – Pelo menos, o Lestrange, a Bellatrix e o Dolohov se foram. Pra mim, eles são os piores.

- E são mesmo. – Vick afirmou. – Eu só tenho pena do Regulus, com irmão como o Sirius para seguir de exemplo, foi se meter com essas pessoas. A que mais se salva dali é a Narcisa. Ela pode parecer bem malvada, mas ela no fundo é uma boa pessoa que tomou as decisões erradas por amor a aquele Malfoy.

- Não podemos negar que o Malfoy é um pedaço de mau caminho, não é mesmo? – Dorcas comentou. – Pena que é podre por dentro.

- Bota podre aí. – Comentei. – Pra mim, ele perde toda a beleza só por ser quem ele é.

- Liiiiily! – Lene entrou no quarto cantarolando. – Bones está te procurando. – Ela gesticulou com as sombracelhas maliciosa.

- Para com isso, Lene. – Repreendi-a. – Ele está me procurando para continuar na arrumação da festa.

- Ah, mas você não pode negar que ele é lindo e que está dando um pouco em cima de você. – Dora comentou.

- Está nada.

- Claro que está, Lily. – Vick afirmou. – Só que você nunca percebe quando um gato é gamado em você. Agora eu tenho que ir antes Emma entre aqui atrás de mim. Vamos fazer uma sessão de embelezamento. Vejo vocês por aí. – Ela piscou e saiu correndo do quarto.

Emma Vanity é uma Sonserina e melhor amiga da Vick. Como a Liz, que é melhor amiga de infância da Vick da Corvinal que estava com ela na festa de Halloween do ano passado, saiu porque era do sétimo ano, agora Vick estava grudada na Emma.

Eu e as meninas temos uma pequena relutância em gostar das Sonserinas, então logo não fomos muito de cara com ela. E nem ela gosta muito da gente, ela se acha superior por ter uma fortuna enorme e porque ela acha que nós sempre queremos aparecer. Eu acho que a única Sonserina de verdade que eu vou gostar é a Vick. Ela disse que tem algumas pessoas que se salvam lá, mas ainda assim prefiro me manter afastada.

- É melhor você ir atrás do Edgar, Lily. Ele parecia precisar mesmo de você. – Lene disse. – E pode ficar relaxada que nós vamos ajeitar tudo para você quando chegar só se arrumar e ir para festa!

Então, eu fui atrás do Edgar bem preocupada. Eu estava com medo qual roupa as meninas escolheriam para me vestir porque tinha uns vestidos, que minha mãe me forçou a comprar e a trazer, muito justos e alguns até curtos. E eu queria ficar discreta, mas se depender da Lene e da Dora, eu estou ferrada.

Edgar me esperava de braços cruzados na parede ao lado do retrato da mulher gorda. Ele estava olhando para o teto pensativo, com uma blusa azul clara de mangas curtas grudadas em seu peitoral, porque ele estava um pouco suado pelo esforço que estava fazendo, usando uma calça bege e chinelo.

Era raro você encontrar alunos vestindo desse jeito, mas ainda estava fazendo calor, então podíamos aproveitar para nós vestir mais levemente.

Tive que concordar mentalmente com que as meninas disseram sobre ele, ele era mesmo muito lindo. E ainda tinha as outras qualidades como ser simpático, prestativo, uma ótima companhia e etc. Eu não sei o quê Hogwarts tinha, mas aqui definitivamente tinha muitos pedaços de mau caminho.

Reprimi um suspiro e mordi meu lábio inferior.

- Hey, Lil. Aí está você. – Ele falou sorridente. – Falta pouca coisa agora, mas ainda preciso de você.

Ainda bem que ele não me pegou o admirando, senão eu iria passar por uma situação constrangedora. Quer dizer, não é constrangedora, mas eu iria ficar sem graça e vermelha.

Aliás, desde quando eu paro para admirar meninos? O que estava acontecendo comigo? Ultimamente eu tenho reparado mais maliciosamente em garotos e até tinha tido um amor de verão. Eu acho que quando eu pedi por reviravoltas, Merlim resolveu modificar um monte de coisas. Acho que passar o verão com aquela nova versão da Mayara e com os conselhos malucos da Lene me deixou com probleminhas mentais.

- Vamos? – Edgar perguntou estendendo um braço para mim, eu o peguei e sorri.

**.x.**

- Enfim, terminamos! – Horácio comemorou dando aplausos.

Eu e Edgar trocamos sorrisos e olhamos ao nosso redor. Quem olhasse o campo de Quadribol não iria reconhecê-lo, estava bem diferente. O bom de ter um professor que é bajulador, é que ele tem muitos contatos e podem te arranjar muitas coisas, como uma festa em dois dias.

O gramado do campo estava todo tampado com tablados de madeira, no meio do campo havia aparelhos de para um famoso DJ bruxo que é sobrinho de um ex-aluno do Horário e ao redor havia iluminações de discoteca trouxa levitadas no ar, nas extremidades do campo havia uma série de mesas com panos com as quatro cores da casas a cobrindo e Horácio ainda havia conseguido um buffet com garçons.

Ah, sem contar que ele havia conseguido seguranças para somente o sétimo ano com seus convidados pudessem entrar e, é claro, tinha uma lista na entrada com os nomes de quem poderia entrar. Além de ter feitiços de manter a temperatura ambiente, caso esfriasse, havia feitiços para que o som das músicas apenas ficasse no campo, entre outros.

- Podem ir se arrumar, vocês estão livres agora. – Horácio comentou.

Não pensamos duas vezes e saímos correndo em direção ao castelo. A festa começaria às oito horas e já eram mais de seis da tarde, então tínhamos que comer alguma coisa porque estávamos mortos de fome, além de nos arrumar. Talvez pra Edgar fosse algo rápido, mas se eu bem conheço minhas amigas, duas horas para elas me ajeitarem serão pouco.

- Ei, Lily, parada aí. – Alice veio correndo na minha direção. – Vamos, você tem que se arrumar e as meninas estão todas no banheiro dos monitores.

Despedi-me de Edgar e fomos para o banheiro. Todas as meninas estavam lá, menos a Vick que devia estar com a Emma, e havia uma menina que era amiga da Emmie. Apesar da Emmie sempre estar perto da gente, nós nunca falamos tanto com as amigas da Emmie como as da Vick. Emmie ainda andava com a Rebecca, mas ela ainda tinha remorso por conta do Sirius e não seria louca de vir fazer sessão de embelezamento conosco.

- Annabel, essa é a Lilian que você já ouviu falar e essa é a Annabel, amiga de dormitório da Emmie. – Alice nos apresentou.

- Pode me chamar de Anna. – Ela comentou dando um sorriso pequeno.

- E me chame de Lily. – Retribui o sorriso.

Annabel é alta, tem aquele ar de intelectual, cabelos castanhos médios ondulados um pouco abaixo dos ombros, olhos castanhos escuros, é morena clara e magra. Ela parecia uma modelo e muito reservada.

As meninas já haviam tomado banho e estavam de roupão, com exceção de mim, Alice e Lene. Lene apareceu uns minutos depois com uma bandeja com bolinhos, torradas com geléia e um copo enorme de suco de abobora para mim.

Tomamos um banho um pouco demorado porque aquela banheira-piscina é algo extraordinário. Depois Emmie veio pintar minhas unhas de vermelho, enquanto as outras começavam se maquiar. Lene ficou responsável por fazer minha maquiagem que foi uma maquiagem básica sombra com degradê prateado, lápis preto, rímel incolor, um pouco de blush e batom vermelho.

Até o final da minha maquiagem, mais da metade das garotas já tinham ido para seus salões comunais colocar suas roupas e fazerem seus penteados, apenas restando eu, Lene e Alice. Colocamos roupas casuais e saímos para nosso dormitório.

O salão comunal estava cheio de alunos animados conversando e olhando para as escadas que levavam para os dormitórios a procura de veteranos arrumados para comentar. Corremos, pois faltavam apenas quarenta minutos para a festa começar. As roupas estavam em cima de cada cama e a minha estava tampada para fazer suspense.

- O que acha, Lily? – Alice perguntou erguendo o seu vestido. – Frank comprou para mim lá na Grécia e eu o acho bem fofinho.

- Nossa que lindo! – Exclamei. – Isso é ouro? – Perguntei apontando para os recortes vazados acima do busto com aplicações de bolinhas que pareciam ouro.

- Não, mas é banhado a ouro. – Os olhos dela brilharam. – A mãe dele disse que era a minha cara e ele comprou para mim.

O vestido era um branco quase nude que iam até o meio das pernas, tinha um detalhe de elástico na cintura para um melhor ajuste ao corpo, mas não ficava aparente, pois a parte de cima havia um pouco a mais de pano para que pudesse ficar escondido. O corte no busto é redondo e havia os recortes vazados que eu havia mencionado acima. E havia um corte em forma de "V" nas costas as deixando um pouco a mostra. Havia uma sandália de tiras cruzadas dourada ao lado da cama dela.

- E como sempre, você querendo acabar com o Sirius. – Comentei rindo olhando para a Lene que fazia uma cara inocente.

Seu vestido é preto, de alças finas, com um mini-decote em forma de coração, em cada lado em sua cintura havia um recorte vazado em forma de "V" deixando os lados da sua cintura aparente, a saia do vestido tinha três babados não-volumosos indo até metade das suas coxas e super justo. Ao lado da sua cama um ankle boot meia-pata bege com recorte nos lados fazendo as laterais do pé aparecerem.

- E esse é o seu vestido. – Lene tirou o pano que cobria meu vestido.

Suspirei aliviada e queria ao mesmo tempo fazer uma careta. É um dos vestidos que minha mãe havia me forçado a comprar, mas eu tinha adorado ele. Entretanto é um pouco mais curto na frente do que atrás e fazia aparecer um pouco mais das minhas pernas.

Ele é de alças um pouco largas e fazia um corte acima do busto bem discreto em forma de "v" arredondado. Abaixo do busto, ele tinha um pedaço de tecido vermelho que o rodeava e fazia um laço no lado esquerdo. Como eu disse, ele é um pouco mais curto na frente, mas só um pouco mesmo. A saia do vestido é toda pinçada e atrás há um recorte quadrado deixando parte das costas nuas. Alice levantou um par de peep toe vermelho para que eu visse.

- Vamos nos trocar logo porque ainda temos que fazer nossos penteados. – Lene comentou animada.

**.x.**

Depois de um ano vivendo aqui em Hogwarts, eu ainda não havia me acostumado com esses olhares em cima de mim. Descer aquelas escadas e todos pararem para nos olhar é realmente torturante. Ainda mais quando você é veterana.

_Porque todos acham que os veteranos são tudo de bom e dignos de toda a atenção?_

Mas eu não podia negar, eu me sentia linda e vamos combinar que não é todo dia que isso acontece. Lene tinha feito um bom trabalho no meu cabelo, ela prendeu toda a parte de cima e colocou uma presilha atrás, deixando o resto solto e com cachos nas pontas. E as meninas estavam maravilhosas! Alice estava com um coque com alguns fios soltos deixando o penteado um pouco menos formal e a Lene deixou seu cabelo solto e liso.

Encontramos os meninos no corredor em frente o quadro da mulher gorda nos esperando. Eles pareciam ter combinado de terem se arrumado parecidos. Sirius, como sempre elegante, estava com uma calça jeans preta, sapato social preto, uma camiseta branca simples com recorte em "V" e um blazer preto por cima com as mangas puxadas até o cotovelo. James estava de calça jeans preta, sapato social preto, blusa social preta com as mangas puxadas até o cotovelo e um colete nude. Já Remo estava com uma calça social preta, All star preto, uma regata preta com uma blusa social branca por cima aberta e com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo.

Eles estavam falando alguma besteira porque estavam rindo bastante. Sirius foi o primeiro a perceber que alguém tinha saído do quadro da mulher gorda. Ele olhou rapidamente em nossa direção e olhou para os amigos. Depois de uns dois segundos, ele olhou novamente para nós e se focou na Lene que sorria um pouco sem graça.

- Um dia, você ainda vai matar o Sirius. – Alice comentou baixinho com a Lene e trocamos risadinhas.

Sirius realmente tinha todo o foco na Lene, ele a olhava de cima a baixo e parecia paralisado com um sorriso muito fofo no rosto. E Sirius com sorrisos fofos é raro. Ouvi um assobio com palmas, que eu descobri ser do James, e vi Remo que estava rindo batendo palmas também.

- Se vocês estão assim, imaginem a minha Tonks. Vou atrás dela. – Remo disse, deu uma piscadela e saiu andando com as mãos nos bolsos.

Remo descobriu que a Dora prefere que a chamem de Tonks em vez de Dora e vive a chamando assim agora. Ela nunca gostou do seu nome, mas como todos acham estranho a chamar de Tonks, ela se contentou com apenas Dora.

- Será que as donzelas mais lindas de Hogwarts me dariam o prazer de acompanhá-las nessa festa? – James perguntou todo formal estendendo os braços para mim e para Alice.

- Ei, não se esquece da Lene, ela é a mais linda de Hogwarts. – Sirius falou fingindo indignação enquanto Lene parecia uma garotinha que tinha acabado de ganhar a melhor casa de Barbie de natal. Eu e Alice apenas trocamos olhares divertidos.

**.x.**

A festa já havia começado há uma hora e todos pareciam querer vir até mim para me cumprimentar pela decoração da festa. Mas eu estava em dúvida se as pessoas estavam vindo na mesa, onde eu estava sentada conversando, por causa disso mesmo ou por causa dos meninos.

Os marotos e Edgar com mais dois amigos, um da lufa-lufa e outro da corvinal, estavam conosco e eles estavam particularmente chamando muita atenção. Não que não houvesse outros meninos lindos em outras casas, mas eu tenho que concordar que os meninos estavam bem vestidos e com charme.

Até mesmo esse amigo da Corvinal do Edgar que não é lá muito bonito, mas só de estar conversando com os garotos e bem arrumado, as garotas levantaram o conceito em relação a ele.

Outros que estavam chamando atenção: o irmão do Sirius, Malfoy e Diggory com a sua trupe. É verdade que a família Black tem o seu charme e parece ser uma família com pessoas lindas de aparência, apesar da maldade. Narcissa parecia grudada em Malfoy tentando defender o quê é "dela". Diggory apesar de ser um pouco chato e carente de atenção, é bonitinho. E os amigos dele também.

Eu ouvi meninas cochichando por aí que "Já que os mais lindos estão comprometidos, elas têm que apostar nos próximos da lista". Só que Sirius, Potter e Edgar – sim, Edgar, até me surpreendi com isso – ficaram meio chateados pela divisão de atenção, já que Potter e Edgar estão solteiros e Sirius gosta de ser bajulado, apesar de a Marlene surtar com isso.

Aí que eu me pergunto: "Porque garotos gostam tanto de atenção se nem ao menos eles vão querer beijar alguma menina?". Aé, eles não pretendem ficar com ninguém, os três, principalmente Sirius. O que eu acho é... Esses meninos adoram ter o seu ego grande alimentado.

- Então, você não vai me apresentar seus novos amigos? – Uma ruiva apareceu na minha frente olhando diretamente para Edgar.

Seu cabelo é um ruivo diferente do meu, é um ruivo meio amarronzado. O cabelo é todo picotado, um pouco abaixo do ombro. Seus olhos são azuis, a boca um pouco grande, mas ainda assim bonita. Tem rosto de boneca, apesar dos olhos um pouco separados. É bem bonita e parece um pouco mais nova que eu.

Ela usava um vestido de cor grafite, de apenas um ombro de manga comprida e o vestido ia até metade das suas pernas. Ela estava usando uma sandália simples preta com o salto não muito alto.

- Ah, galera, essa é minha prima Amélia Bones. Ela é do sexto ano.

Cumprimentamos a menina que parecia estar animada por finalmente nos conhecer. Essa se diz fã dos marotos, o quê fez aqueles garotos ficarem animados e Edgar rolar os olhos.

Quando praticamente todos haviam chegado a festa e a pista de dança estava começando a ficar animada, Edgar se levantou com os amigos e foram atrás de seus outros amigos para irem beber alguma coisa e para a pista de dança. Lene estava ficando frustrada porque os marotos estavam prestando atenção em tudo que Amélia dizia e não estava ganhando atenção do namorado.

- Quer saber? Eu vou dançar sozinha. Quem sabe algum garoto me dê mais atenção por lá. – Lene comentou se levantando e marchando sozinha para a pista de dança.

- O quê? O que ela foi fazer? - Sirius perguntou perdido olhando estranho para a namorada.

- Eu vou atrás dela antes que faça besteira. – Alice comentou e foi atrás da Lene.

- E você, Sr. Lupin, pode vindo comigo. – Dora, que também estava um pouco com ciúmes, puxou Remo pelo colarinho e saiu marchando em direção à pista de dança.

Dora estava bem elegante e bonita. Ela resolveu não usar vestido, então estava usando um short preto, com uma blusa branca simples de alças grossas e um blazer Pink com as mangas repuxadas até o cotovelo. Usava também um cordão muito lindo branco com uma pedra rosa e um Peep toe nude.

- Eu ainda não entendi porque a Lene saiu daqui. – Sirius comentou com a testa franzida.

- Você é tão tapando às vezes, Sirius. – Comentei fazendo minha melhor cara de descrente.

E com isso se instalou um silêncio entre nós. Eu estava batendo meus dedos na mesa de acordo com o ritmo da música e dando graças à Merlim mentalmente que o professor ainda não tinha me achado e nem garotos haviam vindo atrás de mim para jogar suas cantadas fajutas, apesar de receber vários olhares maliciosos. Sirius estava muito pensativo olhando ainda na direção onde Lene tinha saído, James parecia estar em um conflito interno como se tivesse discutindo consigo mesmo e Amélia conversando praticamente sozinha, já que ninguém prestava atenção nela.

- Você aceitaria dançar comigo se eu te pedisse? – James perguntou me surpreendendo.

Ele parecia nervoso e acho que ele ainda tinha medo de discutir com ele. Bem, se fosse há um ano eu diria um não sem pensar duas vezes, mas agora as coisas mudaram um pouco. Eu parei para pensar um pouco na proposta. Seria divertido ir dançar e eu acho que ele não tentaria me abusar como faria há um ano.

Ele não estava tão chato como antes... Ainda continuava um pouco idiota, mas eu acho que esse é um dos pontos fortes dos marotos. Mas quem não é idiota né? Acho que eu já estou me acostumando com isso. Se eu me acostumei com Sirius e Remo, porque não daria para me acostumar com ele?

- Acho que sim. – Murmurei pensativa.

- Então vamos. – Ele sorriu pegando minha mão e me puxando em direção à pista de dança lotada com os alunos.

- Pensei que você preferia dançar com o Amos ou com o Snape. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido por conta do volume da música que ia aumentando gradativamente quanto mais perto da pista. Me arrepiei um pouco por conta da aproximação, mas ignorei isso.

- Você ainda se lembra disso? – Falei, um pouco alto, surpresa.

Ele parou de andar e ficou pensativo por instante. Será que ele não conseguiu entender minha pergunta por conta do barulho? Ou ele deve estar pensando na melhor resposta para me dar? Porque ultimamente era o quê ele tem feito.

- Eu só tenho uma boa memória. – Ele comentou dando de ombros.

Ele não me deu chance de falar qualquer outra coisa porque ele me puxou novamente e entramos na pista de dança lotada. Eu me sentia meio claustrofóbica, mas foi divertido porque eu achei as meninas perdidas naquele monte de gente com alguns meninos que eu conhecia de vista dançando. James dançava oras comigo e oras com a Alice.

Uma coisa que me impressionou é que ele é um bom dançarino. Normalmente, garotos são desajustados dançando como o Remo que estava meio perdido ali com a Dora. Ficamos dançando por um bom tempo, até o Sirius não resistiu e veio dançar também. Lene estava dando um gelo nele e provocava dançando para deixá-lo desconcertado. Amélia também apareceu e estava melhor entrosada com as meninas, menos com a Lene.

Ela não parecia uma garota chata, só parecia animada demais como se nós fossemos astros de cinema e precisasse curtir cada segundo. Além de parecer a menina mais sortuda do mundo quando um dos marotos conversava com ela. Tirando isso, ela é bem legal.

- Então, qual das duas vai me dar a honra dessa dança? – James perguntou assim que a primeira música lenta começou a tocar.

- Primeiro a Lily. – Alice comentou sorrindo. – Eu estou cansada e preciso de uma bebida. Mas depois ele é meu, Lilyzinha. – E piscou para mim.

Pelo canto do olho, eu pude ver ela e Lene tocando uma na mão da outra como se comemorassem algo. Eu ainda acho que essas loucas estão doidas para me ver com o James, mas entre nós não rola nada. Quer dizer, a gente mal restabeleceu uma amizade agora, não é como se eu fosse pensar logo nisso. E eu não quero algo mais com o James, não mesmo.

Tudo bem que nos últimos dias ele tem se mostrado um garoto totalmente diferente, aquele garoto que o seu fã clube tem o costume de defini-lo: lindo, atencioso, legal, engraçado, sempre de bem com a vida e um grande amigo. Mas é só amizade. Até porque ele percebeu que só rola isso entre nós, não é a toa que ele parou de mandar cantadas e desistiu de qualquer coisa comigo. E eu estou ótima com isso, simplesmente ótima!

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa que eu tenho curiosidade de saber? – Perguntei enquanto encostava a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Nem precisa pedir permissão, é só falar.

- Já que você se lembra de tudo que eu disse por que tem uma boa memória, você se lembra o que eu te falei no ano novo que a Lene disse que você ficou um pouco irritado? Eu me lembro de pouca coisa.

Ele pareceu ficar um pouco surpreso e rígido com a pergunta, mas logo depois ele ficou normal, só que em total silêncio. Eu estava começando a não gostar disso. Parece que ele fica passando e repassando tudo que ele pretende falar para não falar besteira pra mim. Quer dizer, por um lado isso é ótimo porque só assim ele não é tão idiota, mas ele precisa ser ele mesmo e não se conter. Se for para sermos amigos que seja verdadeiro.

- Você devia parar de se conter quando for falar comigo. – Comentei e me afastei para olhá-lo. – Eu sei que você está se contendo para não falar besteira, mas você precisa ser você mesmo.

- Eu sou eu mesmo. – Ele rebateu.

- Então, para de se conter, isso está me irritando.

- Você me comparou com o Snape e disse que se ele tivesse minha beleza, ele seria o garoto perfeito. Isso me irritou porque isso queria dizer que você não gostava do jeito que eu sou e preferia o Snape. – Ele disparou de uma vez e fez uma careta involuntariamente enquanto eu corava.

Garoto perfeito? Eu falei isso? MEU SANTO MERLIM! Eu devia estar muito doida mesmo. Apenas escondi meu rosto em seu ombro novamente enquanto eu pensava no que falar. Até que de certa forma, o que eu falei tem fundamento. Mas só um pouco. Snape não seria o garoto perfeito pra mim, isso está claro quanto suas ações e escolhas totalmente erradas.

- Ele não seria o garoto perfeito no modo que você imaginou. – Murmurei. – Eu dizia isso na parte de amizade porque ele era meu melhor amigo. Mas eu não iria querer uma mistura de vocês, prefiro como está e prefiro ter você como meu melhor amigo do que ele.

- Você prefere?- Ele perguntou surpreso sorrindo de lado e eu revirei os olhos.

- Você acha que eu vou preferir alguém que mexe com magia das trevas e que me chama de sangue-ruim?

- Não mesmo.

- Então, pronto.

Não demorou muito e a música terminou. Edgar apareceu e pediu para que eu dançasse com ele, eu aceitei e James foi atrás de Alice porque ele estava "responsável" por ela enquanto Frank não estava presente, já que ele é o único solteiro e com tempo disponível para vigiá-la e fazer companhia. Pude ver eles num grupo de pessoas, que pareciam ser do time de Quadribol mais umas garotas conhecidas, conversando perto da mesa de bebidas.

Edgar dançava bem também e ele disse que já teve muitas aulas quando criança, pois sua mãe adorava fazer festas em casa com as amigas da alta sociedade, então sempre tinha músicas mais lentas e calmas, com isso ela obrigou ele aprender a dançar para mostrar como seu "rapazinho" é um bom dançarino.

Edgar improvisava um pouco e me mostrava uns passos que ele havia aprendido. Eu estava adorando, além de me divertir bastante. Infelizmente isso estava chamando um pouco de atenção, mas eu não estava me importando muito.

Pude ver Sirius dançando com a prima de Edgar e, pra mim, isso não acabaria bem. Não vi Lene por perto, mas eu tenho certeza que minha amiga deveria ter recusado o pedido de dança e Sirius fez isso para provocar. Dora e Remo estavam por perto também e pareciam estar muito apaixonados, trocando pequenos beijos e sorrindo feitos bobos. Pra mim, eles são perfeitos um para o outro e eu estava muito feliz que finalmente eles tivessem dando certo.

A festa parecia estar sendo um sucesso, todos pareciam estar se divertindo bastante, até os próprios sonserinos. Não muito tempo depois das músicas lentas acabarem, Slughorn finalmente me achou e ficou conversando comigo e com o Edgar de como nós estávamos sendo ótimos monitores chefes, de como tinha adorado a parceria e de como nós tinha acabado de virar seu novo casal favorito.

Dancei bastante com as meninas, Lene fingia que não conhecia mais o Sirius, Edgar e James revezavam para dançar comigo e me dar atenção, houve uma sessão de fotografias onde se juntou todo nosso grupo de amigos e tiramos várias fotos divertidas, além de termos comido um ótimo banquete.

No final da noite, eu fui dormir sorridente porque a noite havia sido maravilhosa. Todo o esforço feito tinha valido a pena.

* * *

Uma pequena aproximação no nosso amado casal. E ai, gostaram da festa? Uma coisa eu digo: fiquem atentos a certas detalhes desse capitulo e dos próximos serão importantes!

E no próximo capitulo...

_"- É verdade, Lily. – Dora falou e olhou para o Frank. – Ela não consegue ver os olhares que os garotos mandam, nem quando estão tentando algo com ela e nem percebe quando um garoto está gostando dela. Então, no final, não tem muito trabalho, já que ela não percebe nada e não acontece nada._

_- Mandam olhares? – Questionei. – Quem manda olhares? E quem tenta algo? E quem gosta de mim? Porque que eu saiba não existe ninguém._

_- Viu? É disso que eu estou falando. – Dora comentou apontando pra mim enquanto olhava para Frank._

_Mas Frank parecia estar entretido com alguma coisa um pouco atrás de mim. Ele estava com a testa um pouco enrugada e parecia bem concentrado. Olhei para trás e vi Lene mexendo na barra da sua blusa, Remus olhando um doce, James olhando para não-sei-onde e Sirius assoviando olhando pro teto. Estreitei os olhos, eles estavam aprontando alguma coisa._

_- Ahhhh, saquei. – Frank comentou tentando chamar minha atenção e riu._

_..._

_Um pouco de drama não faz mal a ninguém, não é? Até porque minhas discussões com o James foram substituídas por conversas com muito drama por parte dos dois. E eu tenho que admitir, que ninguém nunca saiba disto pelas cuecas de Merlim, que eu adoro provocar ele com meus dramas. Descobri que sou muito boa com isso._

_..._

_- Você é o que? Minha mente? – Perguntei rindo um pouco nervosa._

_Eu não sabia se estava rindo porque eu estava tendo uma conversa como eu nunca tive com o Frank e logo sobre o James ou se é porque tudo que ele tinha falado fazia total sentido e eu sentia como se essa fosse realmente a verdade._

_- Eu sou apenas um bom observador. – Ele piscou para mim. – Então, eu acertei?_

_..._

_- Você. Me. Jogou. Aqui? – Falei pausadamente respirando fundo olhando para ele._

_- Está calor, nada como o lago negro para refrescar. – Ele comentou e piscou para mim. Cerrei os olhos em sua direção._

_- Eu vou te matar, Potter! – Gritei um pouco raivosa._

_..._

_Eu devia estar delirando ou eu devia estar sobre a maldição imperius porque eu simplesmente o achei lindo. Tudo bem eu que eu sei que ele é lindo, mas eu realmente o achei lindo. Lindo, tipo, quase um deus. E eu estava o admirando._

_DESDE QUANDO LILIAN EVANS ADMIRA JAMES POTTER?_

_**.x.**_

_- Então, o que vocês estão aprontando exatamente? Eu estou perdido aqui. – Frank comentou._

_- Estamos tentando fazer a Lily gostar do nosso James, mas sem forçar, é claro. – Marlene respondeu._

_- Então, tentamos deixá-los sozinhos de vez em quando, damos algumas dicas para o James fazer, comentamos algo que seria bom para Lily saber sobre o James, coisas assim. – Dora completou._

_- Foi o que eu imaginei. – Frank comentou._

_- Mas não pense que ela vai abaixar as barreiras rapidamente. – Marlene argumentou olhando para James. – Ela não é esse tipo de garota. E nós temos que iniciar uma nova fase no nosso plano."_

_._

**Respostas:**

**Maria Marauders Fernandes** - Eu adorei seu novo icon! Esse desenho é lindo! Eu vi que voce começou a escrever uma historia, quando eu tiver tempo vou la dar uma olhadinha. (= HAHAHAHA Deve ter sido hot mesmo. Nao entrei em detalhes porque eu acho que nao consigo escrever esse tipo de coisa, sei la. Ah, sei como você se sentiu. Eu nem fico chocada com as minhas amigas mais... Eu fico chocada com as pessoas do meu bairro que eu conheço a anos são da minha idade ou mais novas e já são mães! MÃES! Cara, eu ainda sou virgem, então isso pra mim é um choque! rs Bem, acho que não perderei a imaginação porque eu já to com a historia quase toda feita na minha cabeça, o problema é preguiça de digitar, mas prometo me esforçar, juro! Beijos e ate o próximo capitulo.

**Alexandra Granger Potter** - HAHAHAHA Nao, não iria fazer uma pós hogwarts, MAS farei um epilogo enorme com o futuro e com filhos inspirada no epilogo da JK Rowling.

**Mylle Malfoy P.W** - TODOS NOS QUERÍAMOS ESTUDAR EM HOGWARTS! Eu queria muito, serio mesmo. Valeu com a dica e acho que vou usar Paris, mas devo usar outros lugares também. E CLARO QUE SEM OS PAIS. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, beijos.

**MBlackPotter** - Ai esta o capitulo que você pediu! HAHAHAHA Eu espero que goste e... não sai espalhando os spoilers que eu te dei hein. HAHAHA Que legal que você se divertiu aqui no Rio! Se você vier de novo, me fala porque a gente pode se encontrar pra tomar um sorvete ou dar uma volta no shopping, sei la. HAHAHAH

**7Miss7Butterfly7** - Ah, que bom que você esta gostando. Você gosta também? Eu fiquei totalmente apaixonada por esse sabor! HAHAHA Vou tentar nao passar muito rápido juro. Mas vai ser um pouco mais rápido que o sexto ano, eu acho. Sim, finalmente ela soube! E tomara que você goste das novidades, apesar que eu vou bagunçar um pouco tudo. E sobre outras fics... Na verdade, ha uma outra fic em andamento que eu estou fazendo em parceria com uma menina que escreve muito bem! É uma fic com todos humano. Quando eu terminar essa, devo começar a postar. Mas não sei se vai ser nessa conta, de qualquer forma eu vou avisar. E eu já tenho ideias sim para varias outras fics. Quando os últimos capitulos estiver chegando, eu vou colocar minhas ideias aqui para vocês escolherem uma para eu começar a escrever. Ate o próximo capitulo!

.

Bem, não deixem de mandar reviews! Ate o próximo capitulo!

Evellyn.


	27. Novos pensamentos

Oi Potterheads!

**Eu tenho algumas muitas coisas para falar antes de vocês lerem. Desculpem por ter que falar tudo isso, mas é necessário. Espero que leiam!**

Uma nova leitora, C. Black Potter, tem várias dúvidas que foram deixadas através de uma longa review e eu quero esclarece-la Pode ser que alguns de vocês tenham essas dúvidas também e caso apareça um leitor novo e tenha essas dúvidas, elas vão ser esclarecidas aqui também.

Não sei se vocês se lembram ou leram, mas no Prólogo eu deixei BEM claro que essa fic se passa no séc. XXI, não tem voldermort e eu acho que isso quer dizer que ela é quase um universo alternativo. Então por conta disso, eu fiz uma "bagunça" como ter um pouco de tecnologia trouxa no colégio - coisa que era impossível de acordo com a J.K. Rowling -, músicas atuais, personagens que não da época dos marotos como a nossa querida Nymphadora. Então, eu espero que vocês entendam que apesar de colocar muitas cenas baseadas no livro, é meu universo quase diferente.

Outra coisa importante... Eu coloquei a Nymphadora porque eu acho ela simplesmente perfeita para o Remo, como eu queria que ele tivesse alguém nessa fic, então ela entrou. Eu acho que todas minhas fics serão assim porque eu não vejo outra pessoa melhor para ele, afinal ela foi sua esposa e eles se amaram muito.

E sobre os erros de ortografia... Meu notebook estava com problemas, então eu estava usando o computador da casa. E como meus irmão pequenos usam, eles fizeram muita merda e uma delas é que o word tem correção automática, então muitas dessas correções estavam erradas. E claro que sempre tem um ou outro erro de digitação que sempre ocorre. Quem nunca errou digitando né? E eu que reviso tudo, só que como não tenho muito tempo, acabo sem querer deixando um erro passar.

Me perdoem por qualquer erro ok? E me avisem para eu continuar de olho e não errar novamente. Mas agora eu acho que as coisa ficam mais fáceis porque eu ganhei um netbook muito fofo e a lista de auto-correção é pouca, então é mais fácil esse tipo de problema continuar a acontecer.

Bem, é isso. Quaisquer dúvidas, me digam!

E CHEGAMOS AS 100 REVIEWS! MUITA OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE COMENTARAM! VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS, EU FIQUEI SUPER FELIZ, MESMO!

Boa leitura, meus anjos!

* * *

**Vigésimo sexto capítulo – Novos pensamentos**

Agora sou, oficialmente, amiga do Edgar. Nós passamos muito tempo juntos por conta da monitoria e é bom que seja uma pessoa como ele. Ele é divertido, muito inteligente e muito responsável. Como Lene disse, o tipo de genro que toda sogra deseja ter.

Acho engraçado que minhas amigas têm namorado e, mesmo assim, aparecem de vez em quando na sala de monitoria para ficar admirando o Edgar. Oh, por favor, só porque elas nunca tinham parado para admirar o garoto e não perceberam que ele é um pedaço de mau caminho, elas tinham que fazer isso agora.

E vamos combinar que Sirius e Remo são bem melhores que Edgar né? Mas elas são instigadas por Dorcas e Vick, então elas acabam vindo mesmo. Alice tenta disfarçar, mas ela também manda olhares constantes para ele quando está aqui. O mais engraçado é que Edgar não percebeu e sempre é simpático com elas e manda sorrisos lindos em suas direções fazendo-as suspirar.

_Ah, se os meninos suspeitarem disso..._

Mas duvido nada que qualquer dia desses Marlene faça isso na frente do Sirius. Sabe por quê? Desde a festa do Slughorn, Lene e Sirius voltaram a ficar entre tapas e beijos. Depois da festa, Lene chegou a passar três dias ignorando Sirius, fazendo com que ele praticamente pedisse desculpas ajoelhado no meio do salão principal por ter deixado seu ego falar mais alto.

O único problema de ser monitora-chefe é que você tem que ajudar a monitorar a saída do castelo quando há saídas para Hogsmeade. Descobri que isso é mais chato do que eu poderia imaginar.

O primeiro passeio foi colocado no quarto final de semana de setembro, ou seja, esse final de semana e eu estou neste exato momento frustrada antes mesmo de pisar em Hogsmeade.

- Eu preciso de uma boa cerveja amanteigada. – Comentei com Edgar que estava ao meu lado.

- Então, pode ir. – Ele comentou e antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para responder, ele me cortou. – Não precisa se preocupar, só falta alguns alunos dos últimos anos que estão atrasados. Não será nenhum problema.

- Você é um amor, Ed. Obrigada. – Falei agradecida.

Dei um beijo na sua bochecha e sai correndo pela a estrada em direção ao povoado. Eu realmente precisava relaxar um pouco. Odeio esses sonserinos que se acham demais e pensam que não devem me respeitar por eu ser nascida trouxa, isso me dá uma dor de cabeça enorme. Ainda bem que Edgar sempre está do meu lado e conseguem fazer que o "respeitem". Isso só ocorre porque ele é puro-sangue e tem parentes com posições importantes no ministério.

Corri em direção ao três vassouras e reparei que as mesmas meninas da Lufa-lufa que implicaram comigo ano passado tinham acabado de entrar no bar e mandaram olhares tortos na minha direção. Certas coisas não mudam, não é mesmo?

Ri ao me lembrar daquele dia. O passeio com o Remo, de como eu fiquei preocupada com o seu sumiço, dos marotos me mostrando o seu lugar preferido de Hogsmeade, a primeira vez que eu entrei no banheiro dos monitores e a revelação de todos os segredos. É até estranho, parece que tudo ocorreu a muito mais tempo do que só um ano.

Não vi nenhum dos meus amigos por aqui e acho que isso se deu ao fato de que eles pretendiam ir primeiro na Zonko's e na Dedos de Mel antes de vir para o Três Vassouras , mas eu realmente precisava beber uma cerveja amanteigada para relaxar um pouco.

O pub não estava tão cheio ainda. Fui até o balcão e pedi para um dos assistentes da madame Rosmerta a minha tão almejada cerveja amanteigada. Revolvi ficar por ali mesmo, já que eu pretendia não demorar muito.

- Então, a monitora-chefe foi deixada de lado? – Regulus apareceu ao meu lado olhando para frente sorrindo cinicamente.

- Desculpa, mas não vou pretendo gastar minha saliva com você. – Respondi seca.

- Ah, se você não fosse sangue ruim, Evans. – Ele me olhou e ele tinha um brilho estranho no olhar, o que fez com que eu me arrepiasse involuntariamente. Graças à Merlim, ele não percebeu ou disfarçou muito bem. – Você é muito linda e tem um gênio que conquista qualquer um. – Ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e enrolou no seu dedo.

- Não toque em mim, Black. – Respondi mais seca do que antes tentando não mostrar meu nervosismo e me afastei rapidamente dele. – Ainda bem que eu sou sangue-ruim, hm? Só assim não o terei no meu pé.

- Adoro suas respostas, Evans. – Ele sorriu e deu para perceber que ele tinha um sorriso tão lindo quanto o irmão. – Mas agora me dá licença que eu tenho mais coisas interessantes para fazer do que ficar falando com uma sangue-ruim. Além do mais, perder meu tempo com você vai acabar com a minha moral.

- Se é que você tem uma. – Murmurei assim que ele deu as costas.

Simplesmente esse momento foi algo que me pegou totalmente de surpresa. Quem é que imaginaria que o irmão do Sirius iria pensar isso de mim? Nós nunca nos falamos, só quando eu discutia com ele e com seus amigos pelas idiotices que eles fazem no castelo. Sei lá, isso me deu medo por um momento. Mas como ele mesmo falou, ele não se envolveria com uma sangue-ruim. Isso me deixa mais aliviada.

Talvez ele tenha feito isso só para provocar... Essa não era primeira vez que uma coisa estúpida como essa acontecia comigo. Acho que eles queriam me botar medo de eles fazerem algo comigo, mas sinceramente... Metade deles só falam e não fazem nada. Eles só fazem quando alguém forte está mandando ordens por trás.

Mas isso me assusta um pouco, não posso negar.

Tomei minha cerveja amanteigada rapidamente e sai dali o mais rápido possível. Passei na Zonko's primeiro porque eu achei que os meninos iriam querer vir aqui primeiro. Mas não encontrei ninguém, então eles deviam estar na Dedos de Mel.

- FRANK! – Exclamei animada assim que entrei na loja.

O pessoal estava perto da entrada pagando por tudo que tinha comprado. Alice já tinha comentado que ele pretendia vir aqui, mas eu simplesmente esqueci. A monitoria e os sonserinos fazem perder os meus nervos.

- Lily! - Ele veio na minha direção e me abraçou rodando.

Eu acho que nunca fui exatamente muito intima do Frank, mas sabe quando você tem um enorme carinho por alguém e sabe que pode contar com aquela pessoa? Isso é o que eu sinto pelo Frank. Ele não precisa me contar tudo ou ficar demonstrando carinho, mas ele é aquele tipo de amigo que quando você encontra, não quer mais largar, não importa o que impeça como a distância.

- É impressão minha ou você está bronzeada? – Ele comentou e bateu com seu polegar na ponta do meu nariz.

- É, ainda estou um pouco. – Comentei.

- Isso que dá ficar debaixo do sol por dias. – Alice comentou abraçando Frank de lado.

- Ela deve estar dando um trabalho pra vocês, não é? – Frank perguntou olhando pros meus amigos.

- Trabalho? – Franzi a testa.

- Sabe, Frank, a Lily é meio tampada se não percebeu. – Dora comentou.

- EI! – Reclamei e eles riram da minha cara.

- É verdade, Lily. – Dora falou e olhou para o Frank. – Ela não consegue ver os olhares que os garotos mandam, nem quando estão tentando algo com ela e nem percebe quando um garoto está gostando dela. Então, no final, não tem muito trabalho, já que ela não percebe nada e não acontece nada.

- Mandam olhares? – Questionei. – Quem manda olhares? E quem tenta algo? E quem gosta de mim? Porque que eu saiba não existe ninguém.

- Viu? É disso que eu estou falando. – Dora comentou apontando pra mim enquanto olhava para Frank.

Mas Frank parecia estar entretido com alguma coisa um pouco atrás de mim. Ele estava com a testa um pouco enrugada e parecia bem concentrado. Olhei para trás e vi Lene mexendo na barra da sua blusa, Remus olhando um doce, James olhando para não-sei-onde e Sirius assoviando olhando pro teto. Estreitei os olhos, eles estavam aprontando alguma coisa.

- Ahhhh, saquei. – Frank comentou tentando chamar minha atenção e riu. – Nossa Lily ainda está aprendendo e crescendo.

- Você fala como se eu fosse um bebê em crescimento. – Falei emburrada e cruzei os braços. – Eu sou perfeitamente normal igual a vocês.

- Só um pouco tampada em relação ao amor.

- LENE!

- O que? – Ela riu – Estou falando a verdade.

- Querem saber? – Falei irritada. – Vou atrás dos meus chocolates.

Sai de lá batendo o pé e fui atrás de todos os doces que eu gosto. Comprei todos os tipos de chocolate, varinhas de alcaçuz, fios dentais de menta, penas de algodão doce, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e caramelos.

- Ai, James. – Falei assustada colocando a mão sobre meu peito. – Não me assusta desse jeito. – Respirei fundo e ele deu uma de suas risadas. – O que você está fazendo aqui praticamente escondido encostado na parede?

- Um amigo não pode vir ajudar sua amiga a carregar as pesadas bolsas com doces? – Ele perguntou cruzando os braços e dando aquele maldito sorrido torto que você nunca sabe se ele está sendo legal, rindo da sua cara ou tentando dar em cima de você.

- Tem certeza que é isso? – Perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha e ele assentiu. – Você não está aprontando nada, não é? – Ele negou sorrindo. –Não está fugindo da loira da Sonserina né? – Sorri minimamente enquanto o via fazer uma careta negando.

Aquela menina que tentou ficar com ele no primeiro dia aqui em Hogwarts não tinha aceitado muito bem o fora. Acho que essa ambição toda dos sonserinos, não importa pra quê seja, é uma grande armadilha. Ela colocou na cabeça que o James tem que ficar com ela e ponto final. Eu acho que ela só não tentou usar magia, ainda, porque isso é muito baixo e tenho certeza que ela quer ter o orgulho de falar que conseguiu que queria por sua beleza e persuasão.

- Para de ser boba, Lily. – James desencostou da parede e pegou as bolsas da minha mão. – Eu só estou aqui para te ajudar e porque eu não estou a fim de segurar vela.

- Ah, então chegamos aonde eu queria chegar. – Comentei e sai da Dedos de mel. – Então quer dizer que você foi deixado de lado e se lembrou que a Lily ainda existe? Entendi. – Comentei andando em direção à Zonko's onde deviam estar os outros.

Um pouco de drama não faz mal a ninguém, não é? Até porque minhas discussões com o James foram substituídas por conversas com muito drama por parte dos dois. E eu tenho que admitir, que ninguém nunca saiba disto pelas cuecas de Merlim, que eu adoro provocar ele com meus dramas. Descobri que sou muito boa com isso.

E o melhor de tudo é que ele parou de vigiar o que ele vai falar pra mim. Tenho certeza que se ele continuasse, eu acabaria brigando com ele porque aquilo estava me irritando.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer, Lily.

- Eu entendi muito bem o que você quis dizer. – Retruquei e cruzei os braços.

- Você sabe que você nunca será minha última opção, Lilian Evans! – Ele comentou alto e algumas pessoas ao nosso redor nos mandaram olhares divertidos.

QUE TRAPACEIRO!

Só falou alto para me deixar sem graça e eu não conseguir mais fazer drama. Ah, ele vai ver só. Não é apenas isso que vai me fazer parar.

- Mas não é o que parece, James Potter. – Virei bruscamente e dei de cara com ele. Ele parou me olhando divertido e coloquei minhas mãos na cintura. – Admita que você só veio atrás de mim porque você não tinha mais ninguém para passar o tempo, já que todos os nossos amigos estão se beijando por aí.

- E admita, Lily, que se você tivesse no meu lugar você faria a mesma coisa. – E ele deu aquele maldito sorriso torto passando a mão pelos seus cabelos os deixando mais rebeldes ainda. – Admita, Lily, você iria vir atrás de mim.

- Eu... – Eu abri a boca e fechei várias vezes sem saber o que falar.

James parecia estar se divertindo com a minha situação como também algumas pessoas que tinham parado para prestar a atenção em nós. Eu achava isso um pouco engraçado porque as pessoas se surpreendiam quando nós fazíamos drama ou implicávamos um com o outro em publico como se fosse algo totalmente bizarro e digno de toda atenção.

Eu sei que nós vivíamos em pé de guerra ano passado e que eu não suportava ficar muito tempo sozinha com ele, mas não é tão bizarro assim, não é? Quer dizer, todas as pessoas podem mudar, as situações podem mudar, tudo pode mudar.

- Eu com certeza iria trás de você, sabe por quê? – Falei dando um passo em sua direção e o olhando penetrantemente. – Porque você seria minha última opção, Potter. – E deu um sorrisinho de lado ao ver sua reação.

Tenho certeza que ele achava que eu não conseguiria contornar isso.

- Ei, Potter não. – Ele reclamou.

- Como queira, James.

Sorri triunfante e ele apenas passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, novamente, frustrado. _Yeah, um ponto para Lilian Evans. _Eu disse, eu estou ficando boa com isso.

- Er... É bem estranho ver eles dois assim. – Ouvi Frank comentando atrás de mim.

- Isso é porque você não ouviu quando ela o chamou de James pela primeira vez. – Lene comentou assim que virei para ver o pessoal.

Eles tinham acabado de sair da Zonko's com várias sacolas cheias. E a primeira coisa que eu pensei: "Ferrou!". Você nunca pode confiar nos meus amigos com todas essas coisas que eles compram aqui, eles podem ter amadurecido, mas eles NUNCA vão deixar de aprontar, por mais que eu não saiba o que eles fizeram, deixaram de fazer ou que vão fazer.

- Muita coisa mudou aqui mesmo. – Frank comentou parecendo impressionado.

- Hey, Pontas, eu já comprei o que a gente precisa. – Sirius comentou e piscou pro James.

_Suspeito, muito suspeito._

- Olhem só o que vocês vão fazer, hein. – Falei autoritária. – Se vocês me derem trabalho... – Falei ameaçadoramente ou pelo menos eu tentei.

Sirius deu sua risada típica e disse para não me preocupar que eles não me dariam trabalho, mas ele não podia dar certeza sobre os outros monitores. _Os marotos vão ser sempre os marotos._ Bom, se eles não aprontarem tanto como no ano passado, eu acho que está tudo certo.

Mas eu escutei uma conversa deles outro dia e eles estavam falando que tinham parado de fazer muitas coisas por minha causa porque eu sempre me irritava e porque eles precisavam amadurecer. O problema é que como esse é o último ano, eles querem dar uma "agitada". E sinceramente? Eu estou com medo de como eles querem fazer isso.

Então, resolvemos voltar para Hogwarts por alguns motivos. Primeiro, Frank estava aqui e estava com saudade da escola, então queria dar uma olhada em tudo de novo. Segundo, o clima estava totalmente confortável e ameno. Terceiro, com muitas pessoas em Hogsmeade, os jardins estariam mais vazios e seria uma boa oportunidade de fazer um piquenique à beira do lago.

Os marotos ficaram responsáveis por conseguir as bebidas, Lene e Dora foram atrás das comidas enquanto eu conduzia o casal até um ponto bom perto do lago. Eu iria levá-los para um lugar mais afastado onde eu costumava ir com o Severus onde tem uma arvore para se encostar e ficar na sombra, além de ter uma boa paisagem.

Pelo caminho de Hogsmeade até o castelo, Frank me contou sobre o departamento de aurores, um pouco do treinamento e de como era um pouco do seu dia-a-dia. Alice escutava tudo em silêncio e seus olhos brilhavam como se tivesse de orgulhosa de tudo que estava acontecendo com ele, o que provavelmente era verdade. Ela deve estar muito orgulhosa do Frank.

- Então, Lily? Desde quando você virou amiga do James? – Frank perguntou divertido enquanto passávamos pelos portões de Hogwarts.

- Desde que eu voltei. – Respondi dando de ombros. – Eu percebi depois do episódio que o James salvou o Severus que ele não é uma pessoa tão ruim assim. Então, eu resolvi dar uma chance dessa amizade funcionar. Mas – dei uma ênfase nesse 'mas' – isso só está realmente funcionando porque ele também está bem diferente. Ele parece ser outro. – Maneei a cabeça pensativa.

- Parecendo outro? – Frank perguntou confuso.

- Ele parou de dar em cima de mim, de falar tanta besteira e está mais maduro. Acho que isso fez uma grande diferença. É como se ele tivesse descoberto tudo que me irritava e parou de fazer. – Franzi a testa pensativa e a Alice começou a tossir.

- Você está bem, amor? – Frank perguntou um pouco preocupado.

- Eu estou ótima. – Ela deu um sorriso meio nervoso. – Eu acho que eu vou atrás de um pano xadrez que eu tenho guardado para usar para o nosso piquenique. Err... – Ela fez um barulho estranho com a garganta. – Eu vou indo então. Continuem colocando o assunto em dia. – Ela terminou de falar e saiu correndo.

- Isso foi estranho. – Comentei.

- Eu acho que ela deve estar escond- Ele parou no meio da frase como se uma lâmpada acabasse de se acender sobre sua cabeça. Ele olhou para mim como se acabasse de entender algo importante. – Ah, não foi nada. Você não tem com que se preocupar, ela deve ter falado isso para fazer alguma surpresa pra mim, ela comentou que queria me dar uma coisa. – Ele falou rapidamente.

- Pode ser.

- Até entendi essa parte de como vocês viraram amigos. – Frank retomou a conversa, colocou as mãos no bolso da sua calça e me olhou com um sorriso sacana. – Mas vocês viraram amigos como da água pro vinho e nem faz um mês direito que vocês estão em Hogwarts. A Lily que eu conheço não iria virar amiga do James tão rápido assim.

Eu parei de andar e comecei a pensar sobre isso. Ele tinha razão. Ele tinha MUITA razão. A Lilian Evans do ano passado não iria virar amiga do James Potter tão facilmente. Mas eu tinha mudado desde o ano passado e ele também. Nós mudamos bastante. Mas não acho que mesmo em meio as mudanças, não é motivo para nós termos virado amigos tão rápido.

Ok, eu percebi que ele estava mudando e que ele não era tão ruim como eu achava. Por mais que ele tivesse tentado me beijar por diversão, eu percebi que ele se importava comigo. Todos os meus amigos falavam que eu estava errada em relação a ele e eu percebi que eles tinham um pouco de razão. Desde que voltamos, ele tem sido atencioso comigo, sido cavalheiro e nossos dramas são legais e divertidos. Eu estou impressionada de como ele é agora.

Deve ser isso.

- Isso o quê? – Frank perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Eu falei isso alto?

- Sim. O que você quis dizer com "deve ser isso"?

- Eu acho que eu estou impressionada com ele, de como ele mudou, de como ele não é não tão ruim como eu achei que fosse e de como ele me trata. Deve ser por isso que eu o deixei ser meu amigo mais rápido do que deveria.

- Não acho que seja só isso. – Frank comentou saboreando as palavras. Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas esperando que ele continuasse. – Você pode realmente estar impressionada com ele. Mas acho que você já tinha criado esse sentimento mais tempo.

- Como assim?

- Eu me lembro de como você ficou balançada com o quê o Snape fez. O James te defendeu e ele teria feito algo com ele se não fosse pelo fato que você ficaria muito mais chateada. Eu acho que você começou a rever seus conceitos sobre quem seriam seus verdadeiros amigos, no qual você deve ter analisado ele. E ele salvou o Snape do Remo, isso fez que você mudasse de conceito também. Talvez você não tenha percebido, mas a transformação começou há muito tempo inconscientemente. Então, quando você teve que fazer o trabalho duro foi muito mais fácil e rápido. E claro que o James anda ajudando você nisso, já que ele não tem te irritado.

- Você é o que? Minha mente? – Perguntei rindo um pouco nervosa.

Eu não sabia se estava rindo porque eu estava tendo uma conversa como eu nunca tive com o Frank e logo sobre o James ou se é porque tudo que ele tinha falado fazia total sentido e eu sentia como se essa fosse realmente a verdade.

- Eu sou apenas um bom observador. – Ele piscou para mim. – Então, eu acertei?

- Acho que sim.

- Chega desse assunto. – Ele entrelaçou nossos braços. – Estou vendo que você está ficando desconfortável. Vamos procurar o lugar onde ficaremos antes que todo mundo apareça.

Como eu previra, os jardins estavam bem vazios, tinha vários alunos dos três primeiros anos e muito poucos dos outros anos. Fui para o lugar que eu sempre ia perto do lago e ao redor estava bem vazio. Sentei-me com Frank ao meu lado e ficamos olhando para o lago pensativos.

Alice apareceu não muito depois e eu deixei o casal se aproveitar encostados a arvore sentados em cima de um pano quadriculado branco e vermelho. Peguei meu Iphone e tirei uma foto deles. Eles estavam tão fofos e deviam sentir muito falta um do outro.

Deixei meu Iphone em um canto do pano e tirei meu all star. Andei até a beira do lago e sentei colocando meus pés dentro da água. O dia estava quente em relação à Inglaterra. Dificilmente aqui fica bem quentinho, mas logo vai esfriar porque vamos entrar no inverno.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei divagando olhando para o lago sobre o que Frank me disse e sobre as várias reviravoltas que tinham acontecido comigo até que em certo momento ouvi vozes altas conversando e rindo. Deviam ser meus amigos chegando, mas eu nem virei-me para constatar porque eu queria terminar minha linha de pensamento.

Então, os instantes seguintes se passaram em um borrão. Só deu tempo de o meu cérebro entender que eu fui tirada do chão antes de eu afundar na água. Voltei a superfície, piscando atordoada tentando entender a situação. Olhei ao redor e pude ver Lene tentando bater no Sirius que segurava seus pulsos morrendo de rir. Percebi que tinha outra pessoa ao meu lado também rindo.

James.

- Você. Me. Jogou. Aqui? – Falei pausadamente respirando fundo olhando para ele.

- Está calor, nada como o lago negro para refrescar. – Ele comentou e piscou para mim. Cerrei os olhos em sua direção.

- Eu vou te matar, Potter! – Gritei um pouco raivosa.

James arregalou os olhos, não sabia se ele estava fingindo ou estava mesmo espantado, e eu segui meus instintos... Pulei em cima dele o afundando. O que seguiu foi uma guerra entre mim e ele, onde eu tentava afogá-lo, mas ele era mais rápido e mais forte que eu e conseguia se safar. Nem sei por quanto tempo ficamos nessa guerrinha infantil até que o Sirius nos atrapalhou com um dos seus comentários inúteis.

- Será que o casal de criança pode se beijar logo ou vocês querem se alimentar antes que a comida acabe?

Eu travei na hora e cerrei meus olhos em sua direção. Ele estava encharcado e já tinha saído do lago. Ele e o resto do pessoal estavam sentados em cima do pano quadriculado comendo o que tinha lá. E claro que todos nos olhavam. Odeio quando eles fazem isso. Acho que eles estavam esperando algo acontecer, mas... Também podia ser porque eles ainda não tinham se acostumado com a ideia de eu ser amável com o James.

Com certeza deve ser isso.

- Não têm nenhum casal aqui, só ótimos amigos! – Rebati gritando. – Não é, James?

- Err... – Ele coçou a cabeça e eu mandei um olhar furioso na sua direção. Custava ele falar logo sim e acabar com a palhaçada do nosso querido amigo? – Claro. Grandes amigos. – Ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros. – Não estão vendo?!

- Sem muitos toques, James. – Murmurei. Ele assentiu e deu um passo para o lado.

Essa foi a primeira vez que eu fui abraçada por ele. Quer dizer, se isso você chamar de abraço. Apesar de termos nos aproximado, ainda não tínhamos evoluído para esse nível de intimidade. AHÁ! Viu? Então não transformamos o que tinha tínhamos para amizade tão rapidamente. Ainda não fazemos esse tipo de coisa. Acho que não tenho que me preocupar mais com isso. Aí está a prova que eu precisava para saber que nem tudo estava tão estranho assim.

- LILY, OLHA A LULA GIGANTE ATRÁS DE VOCÊ. – Dora gritando se levantando e apontando o dedo para algum lugar atrás de mim.

- AAAAAAAAAAH! – Gritei assustada e fiz a coisa mais imprevisível que eu poderia fazer, pulei no colo do James.

Bem, vocês têm que me entender, ele é único ser perto de mim e ele é homem, ou seja, ele tinha como obrigação defender as mulheres frágeis. Não eu que seja frágil, mas vocês entenderam. Qualquer menina faria o mesmo, até se você o odiasse. Quer dizer, eu acho isso.

- Lily, não tem nenhuma lula gigante vindo atrás da gente. – James comentou divertido enquanto me segurava em seus braços.

Ele deve ser forte mesmo para aguentar meu peso. Não que eu seja pesada porque eu não sou, mas mesmo assim. Quando ele falou isso, eu sai dos seus braços na mesma hora.

- NYMPHADORA TONKS! – Gritei irritada enquanto ela morria de rir e todos a acompanharam. Só Remo que estava rindo menos.

- Mas ainda existem os sereianos e todos os monstros que não fazemos ideia que podem estar aqui dentro e podem sair a qualquer momento vindo atrás de nós. – James sussurrou no meu ouvido. Arregalei os olhos e me tremi toda. Ele riu gostosamente. – Só estou brincando. Eles não viriam até a superfície. Só se você nadasse um pouco mais profundo lá pro meio do lago.

- Idiota. – Murmurei e dei um tapa no seu braço.

- Ei, não só eu mereço esse tapa. Não fui eu que comecei. – Ele comentou fingindo estar irritado.

- Bem lembrado.

Sai marchando em direção a Dora com um sorrisinho meio macabro. Ela percebeu o que eu estava pretendendo fazer e se sentou atrás do pobre Remo tentando fazê-lo de escudo humano. Ah, mas ela não iria escapar de mim. Não ia mesmo.

Senti uma água escorrer pelo meu rosto e parei instantaneamente. Não tinha como meu cabelo estar pingando no meu rosto e não estava chovendo Então, alguma coisa estava errada. Virei-me e vi que James estava com um sorriso sacana no rosto torcendo sua blusa em cima da minha cabeça.

_Sério, o que deu nesses idiotas que eu tenho como amigos? Eles resolveram tirar o dia para encher o meu saco e me pregar peças, é isso?_

James já sabia que eu iria atrás dele primeiro porque ele estava mais próximo de mim, então saiu correndo. Eu, é claro, sai correndo atrás dele e ficamos correndo em círculos por uns cinco minutos enquanto eu gritava com ele e ele apenas ria da minha cara. Meus amigos, que eu suspeitava que não estavam muito bem da cabeça, ficaram apostando se eu iria ou não conseguir pegar o James e dar alguns tapas.

Bem, eu não sei explicar como eu não tinha percebido antes, mas teve uma hora que eu parei um instante de correr, porque ninguém é de ferro e muito menos eu, e reparei que James estava sem blusa. Ok, eu sabia que ele estava sem blusa, mas eu não tinha reparado no seu físico.

Primeiro eu vi suas costas porque ele ainda corria. As costas são largas, daquele tipo de costas que você quer passar a mão e arranhar com as suas unhas. Seus músculos trabalhavam enquanto ele corria. Mas minha surpresa maior foi quando ele percebeu que eu tinha parado de correr e parou também. Ele parou, deu daquele maldito sorriso e se apoiou nos joelhos.

Eu devia estar delirando ou eu devia estar sobre a maldição imperius porque eu simplesmente o achei lindo. Tudo bem eu que eu sei que ele é lindo, mas eu realmente o achei lindo. Lindo, tipo, quase um deus. E eu estava o admirando.

_DESDE QUANDO LILIAN EVANS ADMIRA JAMES POTTER?_

Mas esses meus pensamentos não conseguiam matar os outros pensamentos que viram em seguida. Seus cabelos ainda molhados estavam despenteados dando um ar charmoso para ele. Eu nunca tinha o visto sem camisa e aquela visão me fez morder os lábios para não suspirar.

Ele não era o senhor músculo, mas era tudo na proporção certa. Sua barriga definida, os músculos dos peitos que arquejavam por estar ofegante da corrida, seus braços fortes que deviam ter ficado definidos por conta do Quadribol. Seu corpo era perfeito para ele.

Agora eu entendia porque as meninas eram tão loucas por ele. Quem não iria gostar de passar a mão pela sua barriga definida ou seu peito enquanto estivesse ofegante com falta de ar por conta dos beijos? Ou de arranhar aquelas costas? Ou de ser segurada com firmeza com aqueles braços fortes?

- Esse é normalmente o efeito que o James faz nas garotas. – Alguém comentou do meu lado.

Eu ainda estava vidrada naquela visão, ainda estava lutando contra meus pensamentos carnais e tentando achar um pouco de lucidez para ter força para desviar os olhos, além de voltar a pensar o quê normalmente eu pensaria dele e não isso.

- Que? – Murmurei ainda aérea.

- Você está admirando o James e ainda está ofegante? – Descobri que a voz era da Lene e ela fez essa pergunta com um tom divertido.

- Claro que não, sua maluca. – Consegui encontrar um pouco de lucidez e desviei os olhos. – Eu estou ofegante porque eu estava correndo e eu estou divagando, não o admirando. Posso fazer nada se ele está na direção do meu olhar.

Menti descaradamente a última parte na esperança que ela realmente acreditasse. Seria muito ruim se a Lene começasse a me encher porque me pegou admirando o James. Eu conheço a cabeça maluca dela e saberia que ela iria armar um conto de fadas onde eu viveria feliz com o James e teria muitos filhinhos em que ela seria madrinha. Eu posso ter ficado um pouco louca com esses pensamentos inapropriados em relação à ele, mas eu não ficaria com ele por apenas ter um corpo lindo, maravilhoso, definido, forte, com músculos perfeitos e...

_OK LILIAN EVANS! PARE COM ISSO AGORA!_

- É a primeira vez em que o vê sem camisa, certo? – Lene perguntou presunçosa.

- É, mas tanto faz. – Falei tentando mudar de assunto.

- Está explicado. – Ela sorriu. – Não fique preocupada, é normal que isso aconteça.

- E quem disse que alguma coisa aconteceu? – Perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha e torcendo as mãos em nervosismo.

_Que ela não tenha percebido! Que ela não tenha percebido! Que ela não tenha percebido! _

- Você tinha que ver como ele era no começo, magrelo e sem músculos. – Ela continuou como se eu nunca tivesse perguntado nada. – Os três marotos, na verdade. Mas com o Quadribol, tudo melhorou muito. Remo só não é mais gostoso porque não pratica Quadribol igual aos meninos.

- Deixa a Dora e o Sirius escutar isso. – Falei rindo.

- É porque você não viu como Sirius é agora. – Ela comentou sonhadoramente. – Eu tenho muita sorte, isso sim. – Ela olhou para mim sacana. – E você poderia ter uma sorte parecida também.

- Então, é melhor eu ir atrás de comida, antes que acabe. – Falei fugindo do assunto.

Saí andando rapidamente e fui atrás de alguma coisa que ainda tinha sobrado. Ainda tinhas alguns bolinhos e cerveja amanteigada. Corei levemente por perceber que James ainda estava sem blusa e ele parecia mais alegre que o normal.

_DROGA, DROGA, DROGA, DROGA, DROGA! ELE DEVE TER PERCEBIDO! QUE ELE NÃO FAÇA NENHUMA GRACINHA, MERLIM!_

Comi rapidamente, praticamente engolindo, e sai dali o mais rápido possível. Não dá para ficar por muito tempo no mesmo lugar que um James sem camisa e minha mente em um estado anormal. Dei qualquer desculpa esfarrapada e saí correndo em direção ao salão comunal.

As pessoas me olhavam com curiosidade enquanto eu passava por elas. Deve ser estranho ver a monitora-chefe correndo descabelada e com as roupas encharcadas colada em seu corpo. Tentei não prestar muita atenção ao meu redor e coloquei como meta seguir em frente até estar no meu dormitório. Não pensei duas vezes e me taquei na cama escondendo meu rosto no travesseiro ainda molhada e descabelada. Eu já não estava raciocinando direito e a única coisa que eu queria neste exato momento era dormir e voltar ao normal.

Isso era totalmente anormal para mim. Eu admirando o James? _EU, LILIAN EVANS, ADMIRANDO JAMES POTTER?_ Parecia uma brincadeira de mal gosto de Merlim. Eu ainda não acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Tirando o fato que James é o James, eu tenho que inutilmente admitir que ele seja muito lindo.

E admitir isso é uma droga.

**.x.**

- Bom trabalho, pessoal! – Marlene comentou animada assim que Lilian saiu o mais depressa possível dando a desculpa que precisava resolver um problema da monitoria ainda para hoje.

- Você acha que deu certo? – Sirius perguntou enquanto Marlene sentava entre suas pernas e encostava sua cabeça em seu peito.

- Claro que deu. – Marlene exclamou animada. – Ainda mais com o nosso Jamie aqui tirando sua blusa, foi a gota d'água. - Sirius e Remo deram palmadinhas nas costas do amigo enquanto Dora ria junto com Marlene.

- Nem foi intencional. – James comentando sorrindo feito um bobo.

- Então, o que vocês estão aprontando exatamente? Eu estou perdido aqui. – Frank comentou.

- Estamos tentando fazer a Lily gostar do nosso James, mas sem forçar, é claro. – Marlene respondeu.

- Então, tentamos deixá-los sozinhos de vez em quando, damos algumas dicas para o James fazer, comentamos algo que seria bom para Lily saber sobre o James, coisas assim. – Dora completou.

- Foi o que eu imaginei. – Frank comentou.

- Mas não pense que ela vai abaixar as barreiras rapidamente. – Marlene argumentou olhando para James. – Ela não é esse tipo de garota. E nós temos que iniciar uma nova fase no nosso plano.

- E qual seria? – James perguntou curioso e meio preocupado com o quê teria que fazer.

- Você tem que virar um autentico amigo da Lily. – Alice se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

- Como assim? – Remo perguntou interessado.

Ele ainda não estava ajudando muito no plano porque ele tinha receio da Lily descobrir, se estourar e ficar com raiva de todos. Mas fazer James virar um "autentico" amigo da Lily seria algo que ele gostaria de fazer porque afinal além dele querer os dois juntos, ele queria que não houvesse perigo de Lily voltar a brigar direto com seu melhor amigo e viver naquele relacionamento estranho sem nome.

- Precisamos que ela confie nele como em qualquer um de nós. Precisamos que ela o deixe a abraçar sem se importar. E que ela se sinta segura perto dele, que procure ele para conversar, para passar com ele e outras coisas mais. – Alice completou.

- E como vocês pretendem fazer isso? – Frank perguntou. – Vocês sabem que apesar de toda a transformação, ela ainda é relutante e isso não vai ser fácil de mudar.

- Eu sou a melhor amiga dela e já a conheço bem demais para o seu próprio bem. – Marlene comentou e deu um sorriso malicioso. – Claro que precisaremos de todos, mas primeiro vamos para outro lugar. Preciso tirar essa roupa molhada e vocês também. – Ela apontou para o seu namorado e amigo. – E precisamos deixar esse casal se curtir um pouco sozinho, não acham?

Claro que todos sabiam que ela se referia a Frank e Alice. Ele sorriu agradecido e Alice murmurou um 'obrigada' a amiga sem emitir nenhum som. Todos deixaram o casal em privacidade, os que estavam molhados foram colocar uma roupa seca e os outros foram para a sala precisa a fim de definir um plano que desse certo sem que Lilian desconfiasse.

E, graças a Merlim, não passava pela a cabeça de Lilian que esse plano foi formado desde a cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts. Marlene é a mentor do plano e estava disposta a fazer tudo na medida do possível para ver seus amigos juntos. Ela sabia que James tinha mudado bastante, para melhor é claro, e gostava verdadeiramente da sua melhor amiga. E ela sabia também que sua amiga deveria merecer um garoto tão bom quanto o James.

Ela ia dar um jeito deles ficarem juntos ou ela não se chamaria mais Marlene Mckinnon.

* * *

Eu tenho uma notícia um pouco chata para dar... Eu não terminei o próximo capítulo ainda porque eu tive uma semana um pouco difícil e bem ocupada, então não tenho como fazer um teaser como eu vinha fazendo. Só o que eu posso dizer é que Lily e James ficam um pouco mais próximos. (=

.

**Respostas:**

**C. Black Potter** - Hey! Espero ter te esclarecido lá em cima. Eu não levei como ofensa, não fique preocupada. Eu gosto de críticas construtivas porque elas fazem você melhorar e não errar futuramente. E fic feliz que você tenha gostado da história. Bem-vinda à fic. (=

**Mylle Malfoy P.W** - É, ele é fofo sim! Eu também teria ciúmes, mas não acho que faria tudo que a Lene fez. Que bom que você está gostando *-*

**7Miss7Butterfly7** - Oi! Eu já disse que adoro suas reviews? HAHAH As atitudes do James estão sendo excelentes sim, apesar dele aprontar um pouquinho daqui em diante. Não, o James não vai virar monitor-chefe, mas sobre invasões futuras... Vai ter sim! O vestido da Lily eu me baseei em um vestido que eu encontrei na internet e é muito lindo mesmo! Até eu queria um pra mim. Verdade, adorei escrever essa atitude da Lene de deixar o Sirius lá e ir pra pista sozinha. Bem, essa amélia é meio matraca mesmo e ela vai trazer problemas futuros, mas shiiiiu. HAHA Não, o Snape não escutou a conversa deles sobre o que a Lily disse no ano novo. Já te dei spoilers sobre o Edgar! ;) E sobre o Snape... Espere e vará.

**Maria Marauders Fernandes** - Não sei se está horrível, aparentemente não. Ainda não tive tempo pra ler, mas farei isso ainda essa semana. Concordo com você, ver Lily e Snape juntos é muito... eca! Mas o amor dele é de admirar. Quantos capítulos até o beijo? Ainda não tenho certeza, mas é dois ou três, no máximo. O lugar? Jardim do castelo.

**Ninha Souma** - É, eu também adoro ver o densenrolar das coisas como escrever. Muito fofos eles né? Até o próximo capítulo.

**Alexandra Granger Potter** - Capricharei, pronto! Vai ser bem longo porque eu pretendo botar muitos detalhes. (=

**Katrini** - Ah, eu sei como é não ter tempo, as vezes isso ocorre comigo e olha que eu nem trabalho. É, dava para saber que estava rolando coisa entre o Remo e a Dora. Eu coloquei essa parte de tirar fotos de momentos fofos porque eu faço isso com meus amigos UASHUSAHSA O verão fez muito bem para muitas pessoas, tanto James como a Lily, Remo, Dora e por aí vai. Até o próximo capítulo.

**MBlackPotter** - AÍ ESTÁ O CAPÍTULO! HAHAHA Viu porque não dava para apressar? Nem terminei o próximo capítulo. E pelo menos, esse final de semana está cheeeeio pra mim, espero que na semana eu tenha tempo para escrever. Que bom que você anda gostando! Depois me diz o que achou! (=

.

É isso pessoal. Espero que eu consiga terminar o 27 e comece o 28 ainda essa semana para eu não me enrolar. Não deixem de comentar, hein.

Até o próximo capítulo,  
Evellyn.


	28. Marotos nunca mudam

Hey!

Eu queria agradecer muuuuito a todas as reviews, os follows e os favorites, mesmo! Eu estou passando por uma situação meio chata que até me desmotiva a escrever, mas quando eu vejo as reviews que vocês mandam me animam muito! Eu não ando em clima para romance BUT eu vou fazer meu melhor daqui pra frente, até porque eu já tinha planejado boa parte das coisas.

Sobre o primeiro beijo, tudo que eu digo é... será no capítulo 30! Eu ia fazer no 29, mas eu achei mais legal não deixar em número 'quebrado'.

QUALQUER ERRO ME AVISEM E ME PERDOEM!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Vigésimo sétimo capítulo – Marotos nunca mudam**

Eu realmente devia agradecer imensamente à Merlim. Eu estava em débito com ele, de verdade. Se bem que... Essa situação pode ser coisa dele também. Então eu não devo nada em tese porque ele só deve estar concertando a bagunça que fez. Ainda bem que ele tem compaixão de mim e está ouvindo minhas orações. Não são bem orações, são resmungos mesmo. Vocês não devem estar entendendo nada, certo?

Eu estou falando da confusão que tem nome e sobrenome: James Potter.

Depois daquele dia fatídico no lago, eu praticamente entrei em estado de choque. Pode parecer exagero, mas não é. Não pra mim. Eu não sabia que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu tinha a impressão que isso era culpa dos hormônios. _MALDITOS HORMÔNIOS_. Porque logo agora eles apareceram para me importunar?

Eu já vi vários garotos sem camisas lá no Brasil, tanto na praia como no colégio após as partidas de futebol. Lembro-me que as garotas iam à loucura e eu apenas ria daqueles escândalos. Agora eu sei do que elas sofrem: problemas hormonais. Talvez Petúnia esteja certa e eu seja uma aberração. Normalmente garotas começam a ter problemas hormonais mais cedo e o meu começou agora, tipo, eu estou praticamente adulta!

Bem, por um lado foi bom né? Só assim não pareci ser uma retardada querendo corpos alheios. Mas porque, em nome da barba de Merlim, tinha que acontecer logo agora e logo com ninguém menos que James Potter?!

Talvez seja uma peça do destino que resolveu pregar em mim. Eu definitivamente pensava isso. O garoto passou o ano todo me chamando para sair, querendo apenas me beijar, e agora por um momento nenhum pouco lúcido eu admirei o corpo dele.

_SANTO MERLIM!_

Eu só admirei o corpo do Kaká, jogador da seleção brasileira, em toda a minha vida! Ele não é deus da beleza, mas tem um corpo e um charme que chama atenção de qualquer garota. Sorte da mulher que se casou com ele!

Voltando ao assunto, isso é demais para minha cabeça! Primeiro de tudo, eu tive um romance de verão. Eu sempre critiquei isso dizendo que é perda de tempo e falta do que fazer. Engoli minhas próprias palavras. Segundo, eu já me peguei admirando o Edgar. Ora, minhas amigas falam mil coisas dele, é impossível não olhar junto ou tentar entender o ponto de vista delas. E o pior de todas as coisas, eu admirei James Potter!

Sério, eu ainda não acreditava que eu tinha feito isso.

Eu simplesmente tinha vontade me socar, bater minha cabeça na parede ou quem sabe me afogar no lago negro. Ok, um pouco de exagero aí, admito. Que fique BEM CLARO que eu não sinto nada pelo James. Só foi um surto de momento por causa dos hormônios. Até porque eu não tive vontade de beijá-lo ou de estar com ele. Repito: Eu só tive um surto momentâneo hormonal.

Depois de tudo isso, eu nem confiava mais em mim para ir assistir um treino de Quadribol. Não que eu fizesse isso, mas vai que alguma das meninas dá um surto e me arrasta?! Aí sim eu estou simplesmente ferrada!

Então, como um passe de mágica, leia-se ajuda de Merlim, os marotos me ajudaram inconscientemente a interromper qualquer fluxo de pensamento lunático. Como? Sirius – _tinha que ser_ – deu um surto de querer experimentar todas as cantadas ridículas possíveis e ver se dá efeito. Isso tudo aconteceu após ele ver um garoto do terceiro ou quarto ano da Lufa-lufa tentando sair com uma grifinória do quinto ano usando uma dessas cantadas.

Coitada da garota, ela teve que escutar isso: "_O pensamento em você faz algo vasto e prateado sair da minha varinha_". Se eu tivesse escutado isso, eu teria dado um tapa bem dado no rosto da pessoa. Sorte dele que a garota apenas riu e saiu andando. Essa cantada tem uma ambiguidade muito... eca. Não vou falar sobre isso. Melhor pensar que foi pensada por causa do Patrono.

Lene não teve com que se preocupar com o Sirius e o seu surto de cantadas, já que ele não usou em ninguém além da própria namorada que se acabava de rir com as cantadas e em nós que somos suas amigas para saber nossa reação. Ah, sem contar que ele recrutou James, Remo, Edgar e mais uns meninos como Amos para ajudar nisso. Ele até separou um rolo de pergaminho de dois metros para escrever todas as cantadas possíveis!

E como isso me ajudou exatamente?

Me fez ficar com raiva dos marotos por estarem sendo tão infantis, principalmente porque eu era o principal alvo, já que eu não estava namorando. Eu realmente não precisava ter escutado tudo aquilo. Pelo menos, James e Remo usavam cantadas mais fofinhas comigo. Já Sirius exagerava, porém Lene me ajudava controlando ele.

Vick gostou bastante de escutar todas as idiotices ditas pelo Sirius, então Sirius sempre a parava no corredor com alguma cantada diferente. Ainda que ninguem inventou um boato que Sirius estava tentando trair a Lene. Deve ser porque Lene sempre estava por perto quando isso acontecia e todos sabem que os marotos são muito brincalhões.

Mas o que me deu mais dor de cabeça e me fez esquecer qualquer pensamento lúcido perto do James foi que a tal loira da Sonserina simplesmente surtou quando viu o James mandando uma das cantadas idiotas para mim achando que tudo aquilo fosse real. POR MERLIM! Da onde essas garotas tiram isso da cabeça?

E vocês acreditam que está rolando um boato pelo colégio que ela quer simplesmente conversar a sós comigo? É por isso que eu estou aqui em plena quarta-feira na sala da monitoria rezando para as horas passarem o mais devagar possível e estava acontecendo justamente o contrário para a minha decepção.

- Você sabe que pode parar de suar frio, não é? – Edgar comentou tentando não rir de mim.

Nós estávamos sentados no sofá perto da porta vendo e revendo os detalhes que teríamos que arrumar para a festa de Halloween que iria ocorrer. Dessa vez Slughorn conseguiu com o Dumbledore fazer uma única festa para a escola toda no salão principal. Seria tipo uma balada comportada, pois os professores estarão presentes, e todos deveriam ir com roupas com cores bem escuras ou voltadas para o Halloween como abóbora, verde, roxo e preto. Seria um longo mês preparando tudo.

- Não é atrás de vocês que uma louca está. – Reclamei.

- E você não com que se preocupar. – Ergui uma sobrancelha. – Por acaso você tem alguma coisa com o James?

- Não, claro que não. – Falei rapidamente.

- Então você não tem com se preocupar, é só deixar isso bem claro para ela. Afinal, é apenas uma brincadeira. – Ele deu um sorriso tranqüilizador e voltou a olhar para os papéis que estava segurando.

Ele realmente não entendia minha preocupação. Eu não estava meio desesperada à toa, eu tenho fortes argumentos para isso, ok? Primeiro que há uma rixa entre Grifinória e Sonserina, segundo que eu sou uma sangue-ruim para ela, terceiro que por algum motivo que eu não entendo porque a maioria das fãs do James tem a mania de não gostar de mim. MERLIM! Eu não tenho culpa se aquele idiota passou um ano correndo atrás de mim!

Eu estava realmente pensando em passar mais tempo aqui e quem sabe só sair na hora que acabasse o horário de circulação? Marlene podia aparecer aqui atrás de mim, eu explicaria a situação, ela me daria seu apoio e traria um jantar maravilhoso para mim!

Ótimo plano!

Mas Marlene nunca seguiria meu script. Ela com certeza falaria que eu estava sendo covarde, o que é verdade, me arrastaria daqui e se a loira aparecesse, falaria para enfrenta-la logo e acabar com isso. Bela amiga que eu tenho.

- Já acabou Lily? – James perguntou na minha frente me dando um susto.

- Ai! – Reclamei com o susto que eu levei. – Desde quando você está aí?

- Ela está assim o dia todo. – Edgar comentou divertido com o James. – Distraída e preocupada.

- Tudo isso por causa da Alecto? – James perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Sabem, eu estou bem aqui! – Falei indignada. – Vocês poderiam parar de falar como se eu não tivesse aqui.

- Sim, é por causa da Alecto. – Edgar continuou a conversa como se eu não tivesse interrompido. Ele me mandou um olhar divertido, eu apenas cruzei os braços e bufei.

- É por isso que eu vim buscar você. – James comentou olhando para mim. – É culpa minha você estar passando por isso e também do Sirius, mas ainda sim minha.

- Ainda bem que você sabe. – Comentei ainda indignada.

- Ah, vamos, Lily. Não fique assim. – Edgar comentou sorrindo para mim.

Já disse que o sorriso dele é lindo?

Como eu não respondi ou mudei minha cara de indignada, ele veio e começou a fazer cócegas em mim. Isso não valia a pena comigo, poxa. Pedi ajuda para James, mas ele fingiu estar muito interessado em um dos livros em cima da mesa, além de estar fingindo que eu não falei nada e/ou que eu não estou precisando de ajuda.

- Pronto, James. Ela já pode ir.

Edgar tinha acabado de me largar ofegante no sofá e provavelmente descabelada. Eu dei língua para ele, uma atitude totalmente infantil, quando ele deu boa noite e saiu da sala. Sentei-me no sofá e tentei domar meu cabelo descabelado.

- Você fica legal assim... – James comentou enquanto estava encostado na mesa. – Descabelada.

- Cala a boca. – Reclamei divertida tacando uma almofada nele. Sem sucesso, afinal. Isso que dá ele ser o apanhador, ele tem reflexos rápidos.

- Não sabia que você e o Edgar tinham ficado tão íntimos. – Ele comentou despreocupado, mas pareceu bastante curioso para saber a resposta.

- Não somos tão íntimos assim, somos só bons amigos.

- Nós – ele frisou o nós – somos bons amigos. E nós não temos tantos contatos físicos. Se eu tentasse um ataque de cócegas, após de terminar você me bateria.

- Como se eu conseguisse. – Comentei revirando os olhos e ele abriu um sorrisinho.

- E ele também te olha de um jeito diferente. – Ele comentou como quem não que quer nada, mas não olhava para mim e sim para a porta.

- Diferente? – Perguntei curiosa e confusa. – Ele não me olha diferente.

- Acredite, - Ele me olhou e seu olhar parecia transmitir algo que eu não entendi – ele olha e você ainda não percebeu.

Eu não tinha a mesma certeza que ele, mas... E se ele estiver certo? E se o Edgar estiver passando a me olhar como algo mais que uma amiga? Bem, ele é lindo. E legal. E prestativo. E simpático. E valeria totalmente ficar com ele.

Ah, pronto!

Meus hormônios atacam novamente. Falando em hormônios... Estou numa sala sozinha com o James, que está me olhando – provavelmente esperando ainda uma resposta minha – e ele está com uma blusa – ele já tirou o uniforme e colocou uma roupa normal – que por acaso está marcando um pouco seu físico e... corei.

- Eu acho melhor nos irmos antes que a loira, espera, qual é o nome dela mesmo?

- Alecto?

- Isso. – Abanei a mão para mostrar que não me importo muito de saber o nome dela. - É, antes que ela entre aqui e me ache. Você tem que me levar em segurança para o salão comunal, Sr. Potter.

- Será uma honra, Milady. – Ele falou formalmente e ainda fez uma reverencia. Revirei olhos e sorri um pouco enquanto ele ria rapidamente.

Se a Lily do passado pegasse um vira-tempo e aparecesse aqui agora, ela provavelmente iria pensar que está ficando louca e me daria uns tapas ou acharia que eu sou uma impostora e alguém fez uma poção polissuco e se transformou em mim.

Apesar dessa convivência pacifica e amigável com o James, eu ainda estava tentando acreditar que isso é real. Quer dizer, Lilian Evans e James Potter são bons amigos. Praticamente melhores amigos. Só praticamente, mas do jeito que está provavelmente até o final do ano nós vamos ser melhores amigos.

Pois é, quando eu pedi por novas reviravoltas, Merlim me escutou mesmo.

Nós saímos da sala de monitoria e fomos andando conversando sobre coisas banais no dia-a-dia. Sério, às vezes eu penso que isso é demais para minha cabeça entender. Como eu não conseguia manter uma conversa decente sem discutir com ele no ano passado e agora as nossas conversas fluíam como se fossem águas jorrando de uma nascente de rio.

Juro que isso não é uma reclamação. Até porque eu prefiro assim: sem discussões, pedidos para ir a Hogsmeade e sem dor de cabeça.

- Olá Lilian. – Alecto exclamou fingindo animação assim que eu e James viramos a esquina para entrar no corredor que dava para a torre da Grifinória.

QUE MALDITO AZAR!

Ela estava me esperando em frente à torre! De uma forma ou outra, ela provavelmente iria aparecer na minha frente, que droga.

-Olá, James querido. – Ela falou com uma falsa doçura e James apenas acenou com a cabeça com a cara de poucos amigos, mas também aquilo devia estar estressando o coitado, nisso eu conseguia entender ele. – Desculpe por ter que fazer isto na sua frente, mas é para o nosso próprio bem.

James a encarou confusa e eu apenas arregalei os olhos. Ela ia fazer algo comigo, eu podia sentir isso. Então, ela se virou para mim e me deu um sorriso venenoso.

– Eu quero que você me escute muito bem, Evans. – Ela continuou e suas palavras pareciam como ácido para mim. – Quero que você se afaste do meu James, - ergui uma sobrancelha e pude ver de relance James fazendo uma careta com um misto de feições indignadas – ele não merece você e ele, com certeza, vai aproveitar bem melhor comigo. Estamos entendidas?

- POR MERLIM! – Exclamei irritada. – Eu não tenho nada com ele. SOMOS SÓ BONS AMIGOS, OK?

- NÃO GRITE COMIGO, SUA IDIOTA! – Ela gritou com raiva e me empurrou me derrubando no chão. Tenho que admitir que para uma Barbie do mal, ela tinha força.

Agora minha bunda iria ficar dolorida pelo resto da noite. Porque o chão tinha que ser de pedra e tão duro? Tipo, nós somos bruxos! Porque não inventaram um feitiço que qualquer pessoa ao cair, o chão podia se tornar mais macio?! Quer saber, se ficar alguma marca verde ou roxa em mim, irei falar da minha ideia para o diretor, juro que vou!

- Alecto, não faça isso com a Lily! – James exclamou irritou. Alecto abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida. – Se é um maldito beijo que você quer, então eu darei antes que você faça mais uma coisa com ela.

Então ele fez algo que eu não esperava de jeito nenhum e que me fez ficar pregada no chão como se eu tivesse sobre o feitiço _Petrificus Totalus_. Ele andou em passos pesados até ela, puxou-a pela cintura e deu um daqueles beijos de cinema. Ela vendo o que estava acontecendo se agarrou a ele como se tivesse medo que ele fosse fugir. Ela puxava o cabelo dele de uma maneira que eu ate tive pena, deve ficar dolorido depois.

O que mais me incomodou, além do embrulho no meu estomago com nojo dessa cena e minha bunda dolorida, é que eu estava passando por tudo aquilo porque ele se recusou a beijar e eu não tinha nada a ver com isso! O idiota esperou ela dar uma de louca, brigar comigo e me tacar no chão pra beija-la?

QUAL É O PROBLEMA DELE?!

Por mais que minha vontade fosse de me levantar e sair dali antes que eu vomitasse, Alecto começou a se aproveitando demais do James e estava começando a ficar nojento, e porque eu estava com raiva daquele idiota.

PORQUE, PELOS CÉUS E TODA DIMENSÃO MÁGICA, ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO?

Depois de fugir dela por diversas vezes, depois de me usar como fuga e depois de jurar que nunca ficaria com ela! Então, isso quer dizer que ele é um mentiroso nato! Será que isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? Seria bem a cara dele. Digo, brincar com os outros assim. Afinal, ele é um maroto e uma das coisas que os marotos provaram nessa semana é que marotos sempre serão marotos, por mais maduro que estejam.

Eu sentia que só faltava sair fogo pelas minhas narinas, igual a Minerva quando está impaciente ou com raiva de alguma besteira de algum aluno, e espuma da minha boca como os cachorros quando ficam com raiva.

Fiz um esforço enorme para conseguir me levantar daquele chão duro e sair dali o mais rápido possível. O quadro da mulher Gorda estava só alguns metros à frente. Eu TINHA que conseguir isso. Depois de algum tempo que pareceu ser bilhões de anos consegui me erguer do chão, ajeitei minhas roupas rapidamente e andei em passos pesados olhando para meu destino final.

Passei pelo casal e no fundo do meu coração me deu uma imensa vontade de jogar alguma maldição neles ou pelo menos uma azaração que estragasse o dia deles.

_Lilian controle seu temperamento! Não vale a pena perder seu tempo e seu esforço com eles!_

Respirei fundo e resolvi contar até dez. O quadro da mulher Gorda estava cada vez mais perto. Eu poderia correr para meu dormitório, dormir e acordar só amanhã, seria tão feliz! Até deixaria minha janta de lado, melhor do que ver esse animal do James e fazer alguma coisa com ele.

- EI, LILY! ESPERE! – James gritou.

Vendo que eu não esperei e nem ao mesmo olhei para trás, ele foi até a mim e me segurou pelo braço. Respirei profundamente antes de virar e o olhar. Ele me olhando meio preocupado, aflito e não sei o que mais. Eu acho que minha percepção deve estar abalada também porque eu não conseguia definir uma simples expressão.

Ao ver seu rosto e encontrar uma expressão diferente do que eu esperava, ele é James Potter e tinha acabado de pegar uma loira tipo Barbie e não estava orgulhoso e nem convencido. Tudo bem que provavelmente ficar com uma louca como ela não é motivo de orgulho, mas mesmo assim. Eu estava disposta a tirar meu braço de sua mão o mais rápido possível e continuar marchando para o salão comunal sem olhar para trás, porém com a sua expressão, eu fiquei parada esperando ele falar qualquer coisa que ele queria falar.

- Jamie, - A voz perfeita, mas estragada com a falsa doçura da Alecto ecoou pelo corredor e James fez uma careta, não sei se é porque ela estava o chamando ou por causa do apelido – volte aqui e deixe essa sangue ruim. – Percebi James cerrando os dentes com raiva e eu fechei meus punhos e tudo que eu queria naquela hora socá-la.

Mas... HEY EU SOU A MONITORA-CHEFE! Eu posso pará-la, dar uma boa detenção ou no mínimo arrancar um pouco de pontos da Sonserina, o que não seria má ideia. Ou seja, quem sai vencendo sou eu!

- Alecto, detenção! – Falei raivosa. Infelizmente não sabia seu sobrenome e por isso eu tinha que usar seu maldito nome. – Por derrubar uma aluna no chão, por se agarrar no meio do corredor e por chamar uma aluna de sangue-ruim. – Seus olhos estavam cerrados e eu estava me sentindo melhor. Dei um sorriso vitorioso. – Isso significa três dias de detenção e menos 30 pontos para Sonserina, o que acha disso?

Ela olhou venenosamente para mim e parecia uma cobra prestes ao dar bote em sua presa. Antes eu poderia me sentir intimidada com esse olhar, mas agora eu não estava ligando. Se ela fizesse outra coisa, seria pior para ela. E parece que ela pensou o mesmo que eu porque ela simplesmente bufou e saiu andando impacientemente.

Dei meu melhor sorriso de triunfo. Nada melhor como ser monitora-chefe! Aqueles trabalhos todos e horas perdidas naquela sala tinham que valer a pena e o melhor de tudo... valeram! Eu podia a felicidade transbordando e minha raiva esvaindo! Nunca mais serei intimidada por nenhuma dessas loucas fãs pelo James.

NUNCA MAIS!

- Obrigado. – James sussurrou. Como num estalo, percebi que ele ainda segurava meu braço e ele me olhava realmente agradecido.

- Não fiz isso por você. – Falei enquanto tirava sua mão do meu braço.

- Eu sei que não, mas mesmo assim, obrigado. – Então, ele deu aquele sorriso torto.

Apesar da minha felicidade instantânea, minha raiva pelo o que ele e aquela Barbie do mal me fizeram estava em algum lugar enterrado no fundo da minha cabeça, coração ou qualquer lugar como você queira. Eu apenas revirei os olhos, olhei-o de forma que ele percebesse que estava chateada com ele – não que eu me importe com a sua reação – e continuei meu caminho.

- Ei, Lily. – E novamente ele pegou meu braço. Qual é o problema dele em me deixar em paz? É por isso que essas loucas caem em cima de mim. – Olhe pra mim, por favor. – Ele pediu.

Eu estava pensando em seriamente puxar meu braço e o ignorar, mas como eu não estava a fim de brigar com ele – porque eu já cansei de todas as nossas brigas infantis do ano passado -, suspirei e vire-me lentamente para o olhar.

- O que você quer? – Perguntei irritada cruzando os braços.

- O que eu fiz pra você ficar assim? – Ele rebateu cruzando os braços também.

- Você não sabe o que fez? É só pensar um pouco, Potter. – Ele fez a careta quando eu repeti seu sobrenome. É bom que ele saiba que toda vez que eu estiver chateada com ele, eu falei seu sobrenome e ele terá certeza que é sério. – Você não é tão burro assim... Ou é? – Perguntei fazendo graça, mas era mais para irritá-lo.

Pena que ele nunca abandona essa pose de tranquilidade. Mas que merda.

- Que eu saiba, eu acabei de salvar você de uma confusão. – Ele comentou e bagunçou aqueles cabelos mais ainda.

MEU MERLIM!

- Você é tapado ou o que? – Falei um pouco mais alto do que pretendia. – É por sua culpa que eu estava nisso. Se fosse para beijá-la logo agora, tinha que ter feito antes, não depois que estou com a bunda roxa. – Falei exasperada.

- Ah, entendi agora. – Ele falou e começou a rir.

Eu bufei irritada. James Potter nunca leva nada a sério. Se fosse a bunda dele roxa, ele não estaria assim. No mínimo, estaria planejando uma azaração boa como vingança. Mas como é a Lilian Evans... Quem se importa, não é?! O idiota ainda estava rindo como se tudo aquilo fosse uma grande e divertida piada. Vire-me novamente, sabem-se lá quantas vezes eu fiz isso hoje, e tentei sair dali.

E adivinhem?

Não consegui andar mais, é claro.

QUAL É O PROBLEMA DELE MERLIM? QUAL?

E o pior de tudo... Ele não tinha segurado meu braço dessa vez. Dessa vez foi algo bem pior, não tinha nem como me livrar e tentar andar. Ele tinha me abraçado por trás. ELE ME ABRAÇOU. Oh, droga. Como eu iria competir com esses braços fortes e sarados?

- O que você quer de mim, Potter? – Perguntei me debatendo inutilmente. Será que se eu o arranhar ou conseguir morder seu braço, ele me larga?!

- Não fique com raiva de mim. – Ele encostou seu queixo no meu ombro, me segurando com mais força por eu estar ainda me debatendo. – Eu não queria a beijar, eu fiz porque eu não queria que ela fizesse algo pior com você. – Ele deu um pequeno beijo no meu ombro e eu dei uma cotovelada nele, o mais forte que consegui. – Isso tudo é tudo ciúmes, Evans? – Seu tom era divertido.

CIUMES? ONDE AQUELE GAROTO ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA? Lilian Evans NUNCA sentiria ciúmes de James Potter. NUNCA.

- Ciúmes de você? – Tentei dar uma risada sarcástica e saiu meio esganiçada, mas também o imbecil estava me apertando fortemente. – Nunca, Potter. Só estou com raiva de você ter que esperar essa situação toda acontecer para beijá-la. Da próxima vez, use outra garota para deixar a bunda roxa ou qualquer outra parte do corpo.

Então, com uma habilidade incrível devo dizer, ele me virou de frente para ele, segurou meu braços para que eu não pudesse fugir ou no mínimo dar algum soco nele e ficou fitando meus olhos. É como se ele estivesse me estudando e aquilo me deixou confusa. Levantei uma sobrancelha frustrada e curiosa para saber o que ele estava fazendo. Ele suspirou.

- Lily, é serio, eu não pretendia fazer isso. Eu não quero ficar com ela e nem com as outras. É só que eu não queria que ela fizesse outra coisa – e ela faria, você sabe – já que boa parte da culpa minha.

As palavras dele pareciam ser muito sinceras e o olhando pude ver em seus olhos – porque eu não tinha alternativa a não ser o olhar – que ele estava falando a verdade. Como eu não respondi nada, ele começou a fazer cara de cachorrinho abandonado que o Sirius sempre faz quando ele faz algo de errado e a Lene ignora sua existência.

- Essa cara, não. – Falei tentando não rir, o que foi um pouco inútil, já que saiu um sorriso mínimo.

- Me perdoa, Lily. – Ele falou ainda fazendo aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado.

- Se você parar de fazer essa cara, eu perdoo.

Agora eu me pergunto: COMO eu consegui mudar de pensamento tão rápido? Talvez fosse a maldição dessa carinha ou porque ele parecia dizer a verdade. Ou pior... Eu esteja criando sentimentos fortes de amizade por ele e eu não queira ficar brigando.

Merlim! Quem iria imaginar que isso um dia iria acontecer? Eu que não!

Ele sorriu para mim, um sorriso fofo devo dizer, e tirou a carinha de cachorro abandonado. Agora, finalmente, eu poderia ir para o salão comunal, me trocar e ir jantar, já que eu não corria risco de bater nesse idiota e nem ser assassinada por uma Barbie do mal.

Então, como se fosse um carma, passou seu braço pelos meus ombros me acompanhando para o salão comunal, pelo menos ele não me parou novamente. Eu olhei para seu braço e para ele, querendo que ele tirasse o braço e ao mesmo tempo nem ligando. Quer dizer, somos amigos, certo? Amigos fazem isso.

- Nem faz essa cara. – James comentou e eu franzi a testa em confusão. – Eu vou deixar meu braço aqui, se o Edgar pode fazer esses tipos de coisas, eu também posso e eu ainda te conheço há mais tempo. Sou eu que te aturei em todas suas fases, desde as mais chatas, briguentas até as mais amigáveis.

Abri a boca para retrucar, mas fechei logo em seguida. Droga, ele estava certo e eu não tinha como dizer que ele estivesse errado. Mil vezes droga. Apenas suspirei e me deixei ser levada para o salão comunal. Afinal, não estava tão ruim assim. Já disse que o braço dele é forte e sarado? Então! E ele estava me abraçando com carinho. Não tinha do que reclamar... Quem não iria querer um amigo legal, divertido, bastante idiota e que é lindo?!

Oh, merda. Malditos hormônios. Para de pensar que tem alguém lindo do seu lado.

Nota mental: Nunca andar abraçada com o Sirius ou o Remo, sabe-se lá o que minha cabeça maluca vai pensar, melhor o James que está solteiro do que eles que estão comprometidos.

- Lily?

- O que?

- Você não deve ser uma trouxa, porque você me enfeitiçou.

- Ah, cala a boca, James. – Comentei divertida o dando um tapa de leve.

Eu disse que as cantadas idiotas do James e Remo eram mais fofinhas. Eu quase ri quando todo salão comunal pareceu ficar congelado no tempo quando eu e James entramos conversando, rindo e com ele ainda me abraçando pelos ombros. Eu acho que o castelo todo estava com problemas mentais. É tão absurdo assim uma amiga ficar abraçada com seu amigo?

Mas aí que está o problema porque a amiga se chama Lilian Evans e o amigo James Potter. E esse casal é o casal quase mais improvável de amigos, por isso eu os entendo, mas ainda sim, eu quase caio na gargalhada, diferente de James que começou a rir abertamente.

Os queixos dos meus amigos quase bateram no chão e voltaram. Ok, realmente é algo raro ver isso e realmente estranho. Mas depois de tudo que aconteceu, meu cérebro me dizia para não ligar muito para isso e meus amigos, principalmente James, pareciam felizes por eu não estar mais de relutância com qualquer coisa em relação a James.

O que aconteceu a seguir é algo que diria que foi um castigo de alguma coisa que Merlin não gostou que James fez. Os meninos com essa mania de jogar cantadas foram testar na Amélia. James parecia de tão humor por eu estar baixando a guarda com ele, que foi o mais empolgado e se ferrou.

Amélia desde a festa de boas-vindas para o sétimo ano virou nossa colega. Quer dizer, quase isso. Ela pareceu um pouco insuportável na festa já que ficou nos tratando como estrelas e falando o tempo todo, ainda teve aquela parte em que a Marlene se irritou com o Sirius por causa dela. Eu desconfio que Edgar tenha falado algo com ela porque no dia seguinte ela foi até Marlene pediu desculpa e parou de nos tratar como estrelas internacionais.

O que foi bom.

O problema é que ela não nos largou desde então. Nada contra ela, óbvio. Mas sabe quando você quer passar um tempo com seus amigos ou contar algo só para seus amigos e chega uma pessoa atrapalhando tudo? Ela é assim.

Ela tem as amigas delas, mas sempre arranja um jeito de passar pelo menos uma hora conosco, nem que for só com um de nós. Edgar diz que ela é meio grudenta desde sempre porque ela é filha única e foi criada grudada com a mãe, então ela deveria sentir falta de atenção.

Ok, até entendo, mas não sei... Será que ela não percebe que isso incomoda as pessoas?

De qualquer forma, ela é uma pessoa legal, super atenciosa e um pouco engraçada. Às vezes ela é uma boa companhia e faz as conversas serem mais divertidas. Quando as meninas não estão por perto, ela conta pros meninos – a pedido deles – sobre as amigas dela que fazem parte do fã clube dos marotos. Eles adoram ouvir sobre mim – sim até Remo – e eu acho que é porque eles têm um ego tão grande que nem dá mais para medir o tamanho.

Então voltando ao James, ele deu uma das cantadas fofas na coitada da Amélia e ela caiu de amores por ele. E eu só sei por que ela veio até mim e a as meninas confessando que estava gostando do James e ela tinha certeza que ele também porque ele ficou cantando ela – por Merlim, ela foi a única do castelo que não percebeu dessas brincadeiras deles? – e ainda nos pediu ajuda para conquistar ele.

As meninas relutaram muito e falaram vários tipos de desculpas. Eu era a única disposta a ajudar a garota para ver a cara do James, mas como eu não tenho experiência com isso, eu que não ia ajudar nesse plano maluco sozinho. A Amélia ficou um pouco chateada conosco, mas entendeu seja qual desculpa ela resolveu aceitar. Só achei um pouco estranho as meninas não quererem aprontar com o James, mas deixei isso passar.

* * *

Duas garotas novas na vida do nosso amado James, o que acham? Problemas à vista ou não? Maybe. Não matem o James pelo que ele fez, foi por uma causa boa! HAHAHA Eu tentei deixar o capítulo engraçado por causa das cantadas, mas acho que não tive muito sucesso já que eu escrevi ele quando eu estava um pouco triste. Anyway, espero que tenham gostado. Os próximos capítulos serão de uma aproximação MAIOR e vai deixar nossa amada Lily muito pensativa e confusa.

Ah, algumas das minhas leitoras tem fics e eu estou tentando as ler - estou meio sem tempo por isso estou lendo lentamente - e as que eu mais gostar, indicarei aqui. Então se alguém tiver uma boa fic para indicar, principalmente Jily, me avise que eu lerei!

.

**Respostas:**

**Maria Marauders Fernandes** - Yeah, o plano é bem elaborado mesmo e Lene é bem maluca de envolver todo mundo. Essa parte do James sem camisa estava planejada desde sempre porque eu queria escrever sobre a reação da Lily. Quem não iria babar, afinal? Desesperada só no capítulo anterior mesmo, mas ela vai andar muito confusa e as transformações vão ser tão rápidas que ela nem vai saber quando a amizade virou amor. E com certeza quando ela perceber, ela vai pirar.

**Mylle Malfoy P.W.** - Eu acho que ele deixaria qualquer uma sem reação quando o visse daquele jeito, não é? haha É, eu também queria um James pra mim. É, está dando certo, mas vai acontecer 'coisas' inesperadas que vai bagunçar o plano.

**Ninha Souma** - Bem, essa era a ideia de deixar vocês acreditarem que era algo pequeno. Mas nós temos que saber que a Lene é bem doidinha e quanto mais ajuda melhor! Até porque... todos nós queremos ver os dois juntos. Sobre as meninas falando do Edgar pra Lily, é como um disfarce sabe? Para a Lily não perceber os pequenos empurrõezinhos que as meninas dão na Lily para o James. E sim, ele será um risco. Ops, spoilers. O objetivo do pessoal da Sonserina é dá nervoso na Lily para ela não mexer com eles por medo sabe? Não é como se eles fossem fazer algo. E o Regulus é porque ele é irmão do Sirius, então seria mais um motivo para Lily não falar nada - para não arrumar confusão - e tentar se afastar dos sonserinos. Obrigada e eu fico feliz que esteja gostando!

**C. Black Potter -** Não precisa pedir desculpas, coisas assim acontecem né? HAHAHA Ah, eu acho que foi até bom porque vai que mais gente pensava daquela maneira, então eu esclareci novamente. Ela ainda não está totalmente caida pelo James, mas está no processo. Eu estava pensando fazer uma fic assim, ao contrário. Talvez eu faça, não sei. Eu fico feliz que esteja gostando da história!

**Alexandra Granger Potter** - Eu ainda não pensei nisso direito. Eu acho que ela vai ficar bem irritada no começo, mas depois vai entender e rir dos amigos por estarem fazendo isso. Tipo "vocês não prestam".

- Sua primeira vez comentando, certo? Ah, *-* Fico feliz que tenha gostado!

**MBlackPotter** - Não precisa pedir desculpas! (= Shiiiiu, não dá spoiler! HAHAHAH Ele não vai estragar, só bagunçar um pouco. Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado! Eu estou gostando da sua fic! Se continuar boa como está, eu vou indicar aqui!

**Nismn** - LEITORA NOVA! *-* Seja bem-vinda! Conseguiu ler em dois dias? Então você deve ser devoradora de livros igual a mim! Eu também leio tudo rápido. E olha que os capítulos são grandinhos e tem mais de 20! Parabéns pra ti! HAHAHAH Ok, estou me sentindo importante. -sqn Awn, que bom que gostou da história! Fico feliz de saber. É exatamente isso que eu penso em relação a Tonks, concordo plenamente com você. Eu não acho que nesse caso a Lily é tãaao linda assim sabe? Ela é linda. Mas eu acho que nesse caso, ela tem vários garotos atrás dela porque ruivas chamam atenção e porque ela é tipo 'carne nova'. Isso acontece em qualquer lugar. Se um garoto ou uma garota bonito/lindo aparece em um lugar novo, sempre 'atacam'. Eu acho que o Regulus tem um bom coração também porque senão ele não teria feito o que ele fez (no livro da tia J.K. Rowling), mas eu nunca vi o Regulus como um bom partido pra Lily e acho que ele na adolescência, apesar de ter um bom coração, não era uma boa pessoa, já que ele se envolveu com gente errada. Por isso que aqui ele agiu assim. E não se preocupe que ainda vai ter muitas pegações entre eles dois.

**Katrini** - Fico feliz que tenha gostado! É ficou fofinho *-* Eu queria ter uma briga assim no lago.

**7Miss7Butterfly7** - Eu fico tão feliz quando vejo sua review grande e vejo que você adorou o capítulo! James sempre será nossa perdição né? Você leu o outro capítulo novamente? HAHAHA É, eles mudaram muito mesmo. Regulus surpreendeu mesmo! Ainda estou pensando se James ou Sirius irão descobrir. Eu acho que você já deve ter percebido que a Lily é um pouco inocente e ingenua por isso que ela não percebeu nada ainda. Também acho fofinho quando ela fica sem jeito perto dele. Na verdade, o Frank ainda não sabia do plano ali, mas já tinha uma noção, como ele percebeu lá na loja de doces que o James devia estar gostando da Lily e por isso que a Dora e a Lene falaram aquilo sobre a Lily, ele só juntou o seu ponto de vista com um jeitinho de ajudar também. É, essa cena do lago foi muito divertida de escrever. E claro que tinha que ser a Lene! Ela é a melhor amiga da Lily e como toda melhor amiga faz loucura para a felicidade da amiga. Qualquer coisa, eu comerei chocolate ;)

.

Como eu ainda não terminei o capítulo 28, não vai ter - de novo- o teaser. Haverá uma aproximação com o James e uma pequena vingança.

Até o próximo capítulo,  
Evellyn.


	29. Nunca imaginaria parte I

Hey!

Caramba, quase que esse capítulo não sai! Terminei ele ontem a noite. Espero que eu consiga terminar o próximo ainda nesse feriado (quem é do Brasil sabe que está tendo um mega feriado que ajuda muitas coisas). E me desejem sorte para conseguir escrever porque eu vou entrar em semana de prova e vai ficar complicado escrever. Sim, corre o risco de semana que vem não postar, mas farei o máximo possível para que isso não aconteça. Como minhas férias estão perto, então não corre o risco da fic ficar parada, até porque eu nunca deixaria minha fic em hiatus, juro!

Qualquer erro de digitação me perdoem, eu não tive tempo de revisar nada!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Vigésimo oitavo capítulo – Nunca imaginaria parte I**

- Hey, monitora-chefe! – James apareceu do meu lado dando aquele sorriso lindo e maldito ao mesmo tempo em que passava o braço pelos meus ombros e chamando atenção, de novo.

Eu não sei explicar porque James criou essa mania, mas agora ele sempre faz isso comigo e com a Alice. Eu acho que ele fazia isso antes com os amigos, com a Lene ou até com as garotas sem cérebro que ele ficava antigamente, por isso que ele está assim, só pode ser isso. Bem, tem que ser isso ou então ele está carente de abraços já que seus amigos estão muito ocupados dando amassos por aí.

O mais engraçado é que ninguém esperava isso de nós, então isso chamava atenção. O pior, acredito eu, é que até os professores e o próprio Dumbledore repararam e pareciam intrigados, mas graças a Merlim ninguém teve a cara de pau de vir perguntar alguma coisa. Pelo menos, não ainda.

- O quê o capitão do time precisa? – Perguntei usando seu "título" já que ele usou o meu.

- E quem disse que eu preciso de alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

Eu não sei explicar como, mas eu sempre sei quando ele quer algo. Talvez seja porque eu sempre reparei quando ele pedia alguma para as meninas e ele vinha bajulando primeiro, o quê me irritava, e nós acabávamos discutindo. Então, eu consigo saber quando ele estava querendo alguma coisa.

Eu acho que meu eu do ano passado gostava de arrumar um motivo para discutir com o James. Tenho quase certeza que era para achar um motivo e mostrar que meu ponto de vista sobre ele estava certo e não errado como as meninas insistiam apesar de tudo.

- Eu sempre sei quando você quer. Esqueceu-se de que eu sempre sabia quando você queria alguma coisa ano passado e arrumava um motivo para discutir com você?

- Ah é. Você era bem irritante. – Ele comentou apertando minha bochecha.

- Para com isso. – Falei fingindo irritação e batendo na sua mão sobre minha bochecha. – Mas você merecia também.

- Merecia nada, você que era má comigo.

- Era nada, você que era um idiota egocêntrico.

- E você era uma cabeça-dura irritante.

- O que você quer, afinal? – Perguntei cortando essa conversa.

Se eu fosse depender dos nossos dramas, isso poderia durar a tarde toda e eu não queria isso, já que eu teria que ir para a monitoria daqui a pouco e eu não estava a fim de ter o James discutindo comigo lá. E sim, eu sei que ele é capaz de fazer isso.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda com a redação de poções. – Ele comentou fazendo sua melhor cara de inocente.

- Isso não irá funcionar comigo, Potter.

- Isso o quê?

- Essa cara de inocente. Se você quer que eu te ajude – o que eu não pretendo fazer – você tem que fazer melhor que isso.

- Droga. – Ele praguejou e passou a mão livre pelos cabelos despenteados. Ele me parou e se colocou na minha frente. – Lily, por favor, me ajude com isso e eu fico te devendo uma. O time da Grifinória está tendo treinos extras porque nós vamos abrir o jogo da temporada por ter ganhado a taça do ano anterior e o jogo já vai ser agora no último sábado de outubro. Mais cedo que o normal, já que a temporada começa só em Novembro. Eu estou quase sem tempo livre para fazer meus deveres e Aluado não quer deixar eu e o Almofadinhas copiar o dever porque ele disse que os NIEMS estão aí e os deveres vão nós ajudar.

- E ele está certíssimo.

- Posso continuar? – Ele perguntou e como não obteve resposta, ele continuou. – Então, tem a redação de poções, que por acaso é para amanhã, e daqui a pouco tem treino de Quadribol. Já que hoje é quinta-feira e temos esse último tempo livre, será que você poderia me ajudar? Essa redação é difícil até para meus padrões e eu sou bom em poções. Você é uma das melhores da sala e tenho certeza que já terminou sua redação, então você poderia, por favor, me ajudar? Eu já tenho metade escrita, mas se eu for parar para procurar sozinho tudo que falta, não vai dar tempo de terminar.

- E o que eu vou ganhar com isso? – Perguntei desconfiada.

Eu entendi o problema dele e o ajudaria sem pensar porque ele é meu amigo, além de concordar com ele que essa redação é difícil. Eu mesma levei um dia e meio para terminar uma redação que eu considerasse em nível de NIEM. Mas já que ele citou nesse discurso enorme que ele ficaria me devendo uma, eu gostaria de saber o que é porque aí além de ajudá-lo, eu poderia ainda sair ganhando.

- O que você quiser – ele me deu um olhar divertido – que é claro não comprometa minhas virtudes ou que possa me expulsar de Hogwarts.

- Como se eu fosse essa tipo de pessoa. – Comentei revirando os olhos. – Eu aceito, – agora foi minha vez de dar um olhar divertido – mas você não devia ter tido isso. Eu posso fazer de você meu escravo pessoal.

- Eu te garanto que é melhor ser seu escravo pessoal do que do Sirius.

Ele comentou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Até que isso não me irrita mais do que antes. Quer dizer, ainda não gosto dessa mania, mas também não ligo mais tanto, já até me acostumei. É algo que o caracteriza, tanto passar as mãos pelo cabelo como aquele sorriso maldito torto e quando ele fica brincando com aquele pomo de ouro que ele pegou "emprestado".

Nós rimos por causa do seu comentário e o levei para biblioteca. O James é um bom aluno. Não que ele seja meu aluno e eu a sua professora. Mas é que ele estava entendendo bem mais rápido do qualquer das meninas quando eu tentava ajudá-las em alguma matéria. O que foi bom porque conseguimos terminar o que faltava da redação a tempo.

Depois disso ficamos conversando, bem baixo, lá na biblioteca mesmo. Era engraçado os olhares que a Madame Pince nos mandava por estarmos conversando, mas como ela ainda achava que estávamos fazendo dever e a biblioteca estava meio vazia, ela ainda não tinha nos expulsado.

Ficamos conversando por um bom tempo que até perdi a noção e sai correndo de lá já que eu estava atrasada para monitoria. Eu já estava me acostumando com a ideia de que passar o tempo com o James é algo divertido e legal que eu até perdia a noção de tempo. Era como passar um tempo com o Sirius e o Remo, mas cada um tem o seu jeito. O Sirius é o mais louco e divertido, o Remo é o mais centrado fazendo que você possa conversar sobre qualquer coisa e o James é o equilíbrio deles três.

Eu tenho orgulho de dizer que os marotos são meus melhores amigos.

- Atrasada, mocinha. – Edgar comentou assim que eu entrei.

Ele está de frente para a porta, como se estivesse me esperando, de braços cruzados. Ele estava parecendo como um bom pai quando espera sua filha chegar de uma boa festa de madrugada e ela sem querer chega atrasada.

- Desculpe, papai. – Falei ironicamente enquanto ia em direção à mesa.

- Posso saber o que a senhorita estava fazendo? – Ele perguntou fingindo estar sério. – Quarenta minutos atrasada... Você nunca feliz isso.

- Eu perdi a noção do tempo conversando com o James. – Falei dando de ombros.

Peguei os papéis sobre a minha mesa e comecei a procurar aonde eu tinha parado ontem. Já estávamos na segunda semana de outubro e a festa de Halloween cada vez mais se aproximava fazendo com que o trabalho da monitoria aumentasse. E por ser do sétimo ano, os trabalhos estão sendo maiores e mais difíceis, o que está acabando comigo e com o meu tempo.

- O que você está fazendo parando ainda aí? – Perguntei vendo que Edgar ainda continuava em pé me olhando com a testa enrugada.

- James? Você estava com o James? – Ele perguntou desacreditado.

Isso está estranho. Porque ele está assim? É tão estranho assim eu ser amiga do James a ponto de perder a noção do tempo conversando com ele?! Ok, quem estou querendo enganar? Isso é totalmente estranho. Mas porque para mim não está sendo? Deve ser porque eu já devo estar gostando dele como um melhor amigo. Sabe quando você se apega a uma pessoa tão rápido que você até se surpreende? Acho que isso que está acontecendo.

- Estava. Nós somos melhores amigos e eu estava o ajudando com o dever de poções, depois ficamos conversando um pouco e eu perdi a noção do tempo só isto.

- Desculpa minha reação, mas é que é estranho.

- Eu sei que é. – Eu dei um sorriso. – Mas nós só... Ficamos amigos. Mudamos, certo? Tudo muda.

**.x.**

Realmente tudo muda. É até impressionante como tudo mudou tanto nesse último ano. Parece que Merlin resolveu atender meu pedido por reviravoltas e ainda abusou para fazer um pouco de bagunça.

Emmie estava aqui comigo na sala dos monitores em plena terça-feira trancada comigo, depois que meu horário de monitoria acabou, com a cabeça sobre minha pernas chorando desconsolada. Eu estava quase chorando com ela porque eu não gosto de ver minhas amigas chorando, eu me sinto mal junto com elas.

Vocês acreditam que o idiota do Marcus a traiu com a Rebecca? Aquela garota que o Sirius quase namorou? Inacreditável! Eu nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz de fazer isso e muito menos com a Emmeline. Ela é uma menina tão legal, inteligente e linda! Como um idiota desses é capaz de fazer isso com ela?

Ah, mas ele iria pagar por isso!

Uma coisa é terminar, outra é trair. Traição para mim não tem perdão. Se traiu, é porque não ama, então não vale a pena. O que ele fez me deixou com muita raiva, ainda mais porque ele magoou profundamente minha amiga!

Ainda bem que eu estava aqui sozinha quando ela apareceu, Edgar teve que sair um pouco mais cedo para acertar algumas coisas com o professor Slughorn sobre a festa, e foi o primeiro lugar que ela pensou em correr para encontrar alguma amiga.

Ela apenas conseguiu balbuciar que ela descobriu a traição um pouco mais cedo por uma colega de dormitório, ela foi atrás dele e o viu com a Rebecca. Então, ela teve uma discussão enorme com ele, deu um tapa na cara dele e saiu correndo para o lugar mais perto onde ela poderia alguma amiga.

Mas depois de meia hora com ela chorando sobre meu colo e eu tentando acalmá-la, eu montei um plano na minha cabeça para fazer o Marcus se arrepender do que fez. Não que eu seja uma pessoa vingativa, porque eu não sou, mas ele merece!

E eu sabia exatamente que pessoa procurar.

- Emmie, me escute! – Falei a deixando no sofá, me ajoelhei à sua frente e a fiz olhar para mim. – Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso.

- Como assim? – Ela perguntou bem baixinho e tentou ajeitar os cabelos que eu tinha bagunçado por fazer cafuné nela.

- Nós precisamos mostrar a ela que não é assim que se trata uma mulher. Ele precisa de uma lição para nunca mais fazer isso com ninguém. – Emmie arregalou os olhos e parecia um pouco assustada com o que eu estava falando. – Calma, que não precisa ser algo tão grande, só um grande susto. O que acha?

- E-eu... – Ela engoliu um soluço – Nã-ao gosto de-e vinga-ança. – Sua voz tremia um pouco.

- Eu também não... - Dei um suspiro longo- Mas ele não devia te feito isso com você e isso nem se deve fazer com ninguém. É só um susto para ele nunca mais mexer com você e eu sei que você vai se sentir melhor com isso.

- Talvez. – Ela murmurou e dei um sorriso mínimo.

- Vamos combinar, toda garota já sonhou se vingar do ex. – Comentei tentando fazer graça e consegui arrancar um sorriso dela.

- E o que você quer fazer, Lily? – Emmie parecia estar um pouco melhor e estava limpando suas lágrimas.

- Ah, só pedir para certos garotos terem uma conversinha séria com ele, só isso. – Comentei e eu acho que devia ter aqueles sorrisos malvados na minha cara por que Emmie me olhava um pouco assustada.

**.x.**

- Lily, desiste dessa ideia. Sinto que isso não vai acabar bem. – Emmie comentou praticamente me implorando o que devia ser vigésima sétima vez. Um palpite, não que eu esteja contando mesmo.

Estávamos aqui no treino de Quadribol da Grifinória. Eles estavam treinando das sete às nove quatro veze na semana, já que o jogo estava próximo. Lene estava aqui conosco, sempre que dava ela vinha assistir os treinos. Como sabem, ela ama Quadribol e o Sirius. Marlene nem sabia, ainda, do quê eu pretendia e nem sabia por que a Emmie estava triste e um pouco assustada. Eu apenas disse que a contaria depois do treino.

Eu estava com medo de ficar aqui por muito tempo. Eu ainda tinha medo dos meus hormônios darem um ataque. E eu estava me controlando para não sair correndo, principalmente depois que a Lene comentou que os meninos têm a mania de tirar a camisa após o treino.

Eu estou suspeitando que ela percebeu o quê meus hormônios estavam aprontando comigo e se aproveitando da situação para brincar comigo. Do jeito que ela é louca, ela pensa que irá se divertir com as minhas feições. E provavelmente, ela irá. Que melhor amiga eu tenho, não?

- Não se preocupe, Emmie. Eu só vou dar uma palavrinha com os meninos e sairemos daqui o mais rápido possível. E eles não irão agir hoje. Qualquer coisa, eu peço para eles nos contarem quando forem ter a conversa com ele e nós escondemos vendo a cena de longe. Se algo sair do previsto, nós interferimos. O que acha?

- Teoricamente, está bom. Mas eu tenho a sensação de que algo não vai sair bem. - A fitei por um momento até que eu me lembrei de algo que poderia a tranquilizar mais.

-Cadê aquela Emmeline que adorava ver os marotos aprontando e até os instigava? - Eu comentei e ela desatou rir, provavelmente porque ela estava nervosa e queria descontrair. - Relaxa, Emmie. Vai ser mais uma peça dos marotos, pensa apenas assim.

- Se vocês continuarem cochichando aí, eu juro que faço vocês me contarem tudo antes do termino do treino. - Lene comentou autoritária sem tirar os olhos dos borrões que seriam o pessoal do time da Grifinória.

O treino continuou e faltava pouco tempo para terminar. O embrulho no meu estomago aumentava cada vez mais, eu só não tinha certeza se era de ansiedade do quê eu planejava fazer ou se era por medo que os meninos tirassem a blusa e meus hormônios entrassem em combustão.

Isso seria ruim, muito ruim.

Que Merlim me ajude.

Eu ainda estava tentando entender como eles conseguiam jogar com tudo escuro. Se fosse eu, já teria sido derrubada da vassoura por um balaço há muito tempo e estaria a essa hora na ala hospitalar. O que mais me intrigava era como James conseguia encontrar o pomo de ouro no meio dessa escuridão.

AQUELA BOLINHA É MINÚSCULA!

A única explicação que eu consigo chegar é... James é muito bom! Digo, bom apanhador. Ele é muito bom como um apanhador. E depois do treino, eu o elogiaria. Amigos fazem isso, certo? Também teria que elogiar o Sirius, senão o ego dele ficaria deprimido.

Quando eu já estava começando a ficar entediada e desistindo da ideia de ficar esperando os garotos terminarem o treino, eles pousaram e começaram a andar em direção ao vestiário. E alguns dos garotos realmente tiraram a blusa, mas eu não olhei para ver quem era porque eu olhei para todos os cantos, menos para o campo. Marlene, como uma boa amiga, começou a rir de mim. E como eu sou muito madura, eu estirei a língua para ela.

Emmeline começou a ficar mais nervosa ainda fazendo com a Lene a olhava estranho e ao mesmo tempo preocupada. Ela só não estava atirando perguntas por que ela sabia que a qualquer momento eu falaria o que houve e que eu precisava dos meninos. Isso a deixou curiosa e ela ficava me medindo de cima a baixo para tentar adivinhar o que era, mas não adiantou de muita coisa, apenas me deixou sem jeito.

- Então, o que devemos a honra de ter a senhorita Evans no nosso humilde treino? – Sirius perguntou me dando um susto já que eu estava perdida em pensamentos.

- Preciso falar com você e com o James.

Olhei de relance para os todos e tive que morder os lábios. Suas camisas estavam coladas ao corpo e seus cabelos estavam molhados os deixando mais... Lindos, eu acho. James estava secando o cabelo com a toalha e consequentemente os deixando mais arrepiados. Para minha total tristeza, eu o achei lindo para minha sanidade.

Ah, caramba. Cadê a Lily que não repara em garotos o tempo todo? Qual é o meu problema?!

- Conosco? – James perguntou curioso ajeitando os óculos. – Sobre o quê?

- Emmeline. – Falei a olhando.

**.x.**

- Eu disse que ia dar errado, Lily. Eu disse. – Emmeline praticamente choramingava correndo ao meu lado.

Bem, tudo deu errado mesmo. Eu contei para Sirius, James e Marlene o que havia acontecido com a Emmie e de como eu achava injusto ela sofrer, sem que o Marcus ganhasse uma punição por isso. Só que eu apenas queria que ele ouvisse os meninos dando uma bronca nele e o ameaçando, algo assim, não algo grande.

Até esperava que o Sirius, que é o mais estourado, querer fazer algo naquele momento, ainda mais porque Marcus foi ex qualquer coisa da Marlene. Mas o que me surpreendeu foi a Lene ficar vermelha feito um pimentão e sair correndo como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Alguns segundos se passaram depois disso até nós quatro, que ficamos para trás, se tocar do que realmente tinha acontecido. O que ocasionou quatro pessoas correndo feito retardados atrás da Marlene, que já estava em disparada na frente quase alcançando o portão de entrada para o castelo.

Como estava escuro, eu e Emmie tropeçamos e caímos no meio do caminho, fazendo Sirius e James pararem para nos ajudar. Eles nos levantaram e voltaram a correr antes que Lene fizesse o pior. Mas, pelo o quê eu os conheço, era capaz deles a ajudarem com isso tudo e eu não estava disposta a deixar uma confusão acontecer. Até porque eu que comecei com a ideia de fazer algo.

AI MEU MERLIM, ME AJUDA!

Sai correndo o mais cautelosamente possível para não cair novamente com a Emmie do meu lado. Só que ao adentrar no castelo eu e Emmie percebemos um grande problema: Para onde Marlene teria ido? Quer dizer, ela provavelmente foi atrás do Marcus, mas aonde exatamente ela teria ido primeiro?

Eu e Emmie depois de uma conversa rápida e com muito nervosismo chegamos a conclusão que ela provavelmente iria atrás dele no Salão Principal e depois tentaria o achar no salão comunal. Como ela entraria lá, é um mistério para mim, mas eu não suspeito que ela poderia forçar alguma criancinha indefesa a dar a senha para ela ou fazê-lo carregá-la com ele para dentro do salão comunal.

- Lily, Lily! Pare um instante. – Amélia gritou correndo ao nosso encontro.

- Amélia, eu estou com pressa e preciso fazer algo urgente, não posso falar com você. – Falei apressadamente.

- É rapidinho, Lily, por favor. – Suspirei profundamente e Emmie me olhou preocupada.

- Tem como você ser rápida? Eu preciso fazer algo bem urgente.

- Será que você poderia depois me ajudar em uma coisa? – Ela é me olhava um pouco apreensiva. – É que eu preciso da ajuda de uma de vocês para conquistar o James. - Eu e Emmie nos olhamos não acreditando no que estávamos escutando. – E como eu percebi que você é bem próxima dele, você poderia me ajudar. Até porque eu acho que a Lene não gosta muito de mim. – Ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Amélia, tem como eu conversar melhor sobre isso depois? Porque eu realmente estou com pressa.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Ela ficou um pouco desapontada. – Mas me prometa que não vai esquecer-se do que eu pedi, ok? Por favor. – Ela deu um beijo na minha bochecha e da Emmie e depois foi embora cantarolando.

Era só o que me faltava, Amélia me pedir ajuda para conquistar o James. Se bem que... Seria divertido ver o James tentado dar um fora nela. Emmie me olhou como se eu fosse louca porque eu estava parada ainda olhando para o nada e rindo.

- Você não está pensando em ajudar ela, está? – Emmie perguntou. – Porque é melhor você não fazer isso. James não ficaria com ela e tenho certeza que ele fugiria dela.

- Quem garante isso? Ele não ficou com a Alecto?

- Você sabe que foi para te "salvar" – ela fez aspas com os dedos – e não para ficar com ela.

- Ah, detalhes. – Falei abanando a mão de brincadeira. – Agora falando sério, seria bem engraçado ver a reação do James.

- Bem, isso seria, mas você não pode brincar com os sentimentos da garota só porque você quer ver a reação do James.

- É, você está certa. – Falei desanimada. – Falando em brincar com os sentimentos dos outros...

Deixei minha frase sem término enquanto eu e Emmie nos lembrávamos de o que estávamos tentado fazer antes que Amélia nos atrapalhasse. Trocamos olhares rápidos e voltamos a correr na direção do Salão Principal.

Mas antes de chegarmos ao Salão Principal ouvimos gritos vindos de um corredor próximo. Eu e Emmie trocamos olhares e saímos correndo, devo acrescentar que esbarrei em um monte de primeiranistas que mandaram olhares raivosos para mim.

Ótimo. Belo exemplo de monitora-chefe que eu estou sendo.

No final de um corredor não muito movimentado, estava Marlene gritando com o Marcus e Sirius tentando acalma-la, ou pelo menos é o que parece já que ele está tentando a segurar pelos ombros e falando algo baixo. James estava olhando para os lados no final do corredor, com certeza para saber se não vinha ninguém.

Ele devia estar sem o mapa.

No mesmo momento que ele olhou na nossa direção e nos viu chegamos, Marlene empurrou Sirius e deu um soco bem dado no meio do rosto do Marcus. Emmie exclamou apavorada do meu lado levantando suas mãos tapando sua boca e seus olhos estavam meio arregalados.

Sirius segurou a Marlene tirando ela de perto do Marcus antes que ela pudesse fazer algo pior, tacou-a sobre os ombros e gritou que estaria a levando para o salão comunal. Mas enquanto isso, Marlene estava gritando com Sirius para larga-la e se debatendo.

James caminhou até a Emmie e comentou comigo que a levaria para cozinha para tomar água, além de tentar acalma-la antes de ela ir para o salão comunal. Então eu fiquei responsável por cuidar do idiota do Marcus.

Eu não assumiria isso para ninguém, mas internamente eu adorei que a Lene fez. Foi muito bem merecido. Minha vontade é de fazer o mesmo, mas eu não faria por que... Eu não teria coragem, ainda mais sendo a monitora-chefe.

Lene fez um bom estrago, eu diria que ela quase quebrou o nariz dele, além de deixar um roxo enorme perto do olho esquerdo. A sorte dele é que ela não tinha acertado o olho também. E como eu sou uma boa monitora-chefe, eu tive que o levar para ala hospitalar para madame Pomfrey desse um jeito nele. O idiota foi o caminho todo reclamando que se eu não desse uma detenção para a Lene, ele iria até o diretor dar queixa e eu apenas revirava os olhos.

Infelizmente eu teria que dar uma detenção para Lene, mas eu mesma poderia cuidar da detenção dela e fazer com que não fosse algo tão ruim. Deixei Marcus rapidamente na ala hospitalar explicando poucas coisas para madame Pomfrey. Ela falou que daria um jeito rapidamente nele, mas seria deixá-lo passar a noite lá como um descanso.

E com isso me dirigi até os aposentos do Flitwick para explicar o que houve com um de seus alunos e que eu daria uma detenção para a Marlene, já que Marcus poderia ir atrás dos seus "direitos". Após isso, resolvi ir voltar para o salão comunal da Grifinória e descansar.

Enquanto estava andando pelos corredores, percebi que a noite está estrelada e linda. Parei em uma das janelas e me debrucei para ver um pouco do céu. Quando eu era pequena, eu tinha o costume de admirar as estrelas e ficar pensando no futuro. Meu pai às vezes me acompanhava e ficava me falando sobre as constelações ou me contando histórias legais. Também gostava de filmes ou séries em que os personagens ficavam admirando as estrelas e acontecia um clima romântico, eu sempre achava isso fofo e ficava planejando um dia fazer isso também.

- BOO! – O idiota do James gritou próximo ao meu ouvido.

- Porra, James! – Gritei assustada batendo em seu braço enquanto ele ria da minha cara.

- Não sabia que a monitora-chefe conseguia falar palavrões. – Ele comentou dando aquele maldito sorriso e se debruçando na janela ao meu lado.

- Claro que eu consigo! – Retruquei irritada por conta do susto. – Eu só não os falo porque eu acho totalmente desnecessário e perda de tempo.

- Se você diz. – Ele comentou dando de ombros e olhou para fora da janela. – A noite está bonita hoje.

- É por isso que eu estou aqui. – Comentei olhando para as estrelas novamente. Ficamos por alguns minutos em silêncio e James parecia perdido em pensamentos enquanto eu estava apenas admirando as estrelas. – E a Emmie?

-Os elfos deram água com alguma coisa que a ajudou acalmar, depois ela comeu um pouco de chocolate e a levei até o salão comunal da corvinal.

- Espero que ela fique bem mesmo. – Comentei suspirando. – Aliás, como você me encontrou aqui?

- Quando eu cheguei ao salão comunal, Sirius estava levando a Lene adormecida nos braços dele para o dormitório de vocês e comentou que você ainda não tinha aparecido. Eu fui para o dormitório e chequei no mapa para ver se você estava com algum problema. Então, eu vi que você estava parada aqui por algum tempo e pensei que talvez tivesse algo errado.

Ele ficou me encarando como se procurasse resposta para algo e tentasse adivinhar se algo tivesse errado ou não. Seu olhar era penetrante e cuidado, me deixou um pouco desconcertada.

É até engraçado como as coisas são. Um ano você não aguenta a pessoa e no outro você vira melhor amiga da mesma pessoa. E, então, você se surpreende vendo que essa pessoa fica preocupada com você, te dá bastante atenção, está sempre ao seu lado quando precisar e nem quando precisa e parece que de certa forma a pessoa parecer te entender mais do que você um dia poderia imaginar.

- Não tem nada de errado. – Comentei desviando os olhos. – Eu só achei o céu muito lindo e parei para admirar, sendo que eu acabei perdida em pensamentos, apenas.

- O céu realmente está lindo. – Ele comentou olhando para o céu novamente. – Você teria uma visão melhor se você estivesse sobrevoando o castelo de vassoura.

- Ah, não. – Comentei fazendo uma careta. – Não gosto muito de voar, apesar de ser relativamente bem voando. – James ergueu uma sobrancelha divertido. – Não é que eu tenha medo de altura, é só me sinto desconfortável se eu ficar voando por muito tempo. Principalmente quando o vento bate em mim, parece que eu posso cair a qualquer momento.

- Ah, então você precisa vir comigo.

- Ir? Ir? Ir onde? – Perguntou atordoada e bastante curiosa enquanto ele pegava minha mão e saia me arrastando.

- Ver as estrelas. – Ele piscou para mim.

- James, não. – Falei com um pouco de pânico na voz ao entender o que ele estava planejando fazer.

- O que? Você irá adorar! – Ele comentou divertido ao olhar minha cara que provavelmente deveria estar hilária.

- James, está tarde e nós devíamos ir para o salão comunal. E, -

- Lily. – Ele parou e me olhou nos olhos. – Não seremos pegos, eu prometo. Eu já andei inúmeras vezes por todo esse castelo, eu duvido que exista alguém que saiba mais do que os marotos sobre as passagens secretas e como não serem pegos!

- Mas... Mas – Comecei a falar, mas não conseguia pronunciar mais nada. Como falar para ele que eu não queria voar, ainda mais àquela hora da noite e se alguém nos visse voando?

- Sem 'mas', Evans. Será algo que você não irá esquecer jamais. Um voo noturno com o céu estrelado e com a visão de Hogwarts. É pegar ou largar, tudo ou nada. – Ele falou e estendeu a mão para mim.

Uma parte de mim queria ir e a outra queria simplesmente ir para o dormitório dormir. Eu sabia que seria uma oportunidade única, já que esse é o meu último ano aqui e o inverno estaria próximo, logo seria difícil ter um céu tão estrelado como o de hoje. Quando ele voltasse, eu provavelmente estarei pirando na biblioteca com os NIEMS, então seria uma chance praticamente única mesmo.

E pelo que eu já vi do James, ele é um bom voador e sei que ele não deixaria nada acontecer comigo. Além de ele estar certo em relação a ser pego. Já ouvi e vi muitas coisas que os marotos aprontaram e sei que eles são capazes de fugir quando realmente querem.

Segurei sua mão e ele deu um sorriso lindo que me fez sorrir junto. Pensando bem, eu não tinha nada a perder porque eu estaria fazendo algo bastante incrível com um dos meus melhores amigos e quebrar um pouco das regras não faz mal a ninguém.

James usou algumas das passagens secretas e dos corredores menos usados para chegarmos mais rápido à torre de astronomia. De lá, ele convocou sua vassoura e partimos em um voo. No começo, eu quase gritei fazendo com que James risse da minha cara.

Ele sobrevoou um pouco o castelo que dava uma visão extraordinária e parou em cima de outra torre, onde ninguém poderia nos ver. Ficamos sentados lado a lado – devo admitir que eu fiquei com meu estomago todo embrulhado com medo de alguma coisa acontecer – olhando para as estrelas.

Parecia até aquelas cenas clichês de filme romântico, mas quando você está realmente vivendo aquelas cenas ou sensações parece que nada é clichê e que é original feito para você. Apesar de não ter nada romântico acontecendo entre nós dois. Somos só amigos e nada a mais. Ficamos por um bom tempo até que o sono começou a tomar conta de mim e eu bocejei.

- Acho que já está na hora de voltarmos ou alguém vai acabar dormindo aqui no meu ombro. – James comentou bagunçando meu cabelo e apenas dei um sorriso. Nem com forças mais para implicar com ele, eu tinha.

Ele me levou direto para a torre de astronomia e pousou suavemente para não me assustar. Por todo o caminho, eu andei com a cabeça encostada no seu ombro porque eu já estava com muito sono.

- Lily. – Ele me chamou.

- Hmm?

- Eu acho que teremos que correr.

- Que? – Perguntei confusa.

- A gata do Filch nos achou. Você não quer se pega, não é? – Ele falou calmamente para que eu entendesse.

Eu até riria ou bateria nele para ele não me tratar como criança, mas eu estava com as minhas pálpebras pesadas, meu corpo estava um pouco mole e meu cérebro já estava trabalhando devagar.

- Não. – Murmurei.

- Então, no três você corre comigo, ok? Segure minha mão firmemente e eu não te deixarei cair.

- Confio em você.

Ele deu um sorriso de lado que é simplesmente lindo. Eu já disse que eu adoro sorrisos? Eu adoro sorrisos! E o sorriso dele é lindo. Porque não tinha mais pessoas no mundo com o sorriso dele? O mundo seria mais bonito. Imagina todo mundo com sorrisos lindos! Seria contagiante a alegria, simplesmente.

- Seu sorriso é lindo, sabia? Eu gosto de sorrisos. – Balbuciei.

- É o quê? – Ele olhou para mim surpreso e sorrindo.

Porque uma parte da minha cabeça doía como se eu tivesse acabado de fazer besteira? Eu acho que é melhor eu ficar calada, não devo ser confiável com sono.

- É, melhor eu te levar logo para cama, você está delirando. – Ele comentou preocupado. – Vamos, Evans. Precisamos correr.

Corremos por uns corredores e James sempre me ajudando mais do que o normal, já que meus pés estavam propensos a tropeçar no nada e eu não estava correndo muito bem. Quase perto do salão comunal, eu tropecei em uma das armaduras e fiz um barulho enorme fazendo com que atraísse atenção para nós.

James me pediu desculpa e depois me pegou no colo correndo em direção à foto da mulher gorda. Eu conseguia ouvir os gritos ao fundo do Filch, mas meu cérebro não conseguia entender o quão ferrada eu poderia estar. James entrou no salão comunal e me colocou sobre o sofá. Então, comecei a rir de tudo isso e ele me acompanhou.

- Acho que você precisa de uma longa noite de sono.

- Preciso mesmo.

Ele ficou me olhando e eu sustentei o olhar, mas eu não saberia dizer exatamente por que. É um pouco estranho, eu não conseguia identificar seu olhar e isso me deixava chateada. Alguma parte do meu cérebro dizia que poderia ser importante. Dei um bocejo e encostei em seu ombro.

- Estou com sono. – Comentei fechando os olhos.

- Isso já deu para perceber, Lil. – Ele falou risonho. – Vamos, eu vou te levar até seu dormitório antes que você acabe dormindo por aqui mesmo.

E foi o que ele fez.

* * *

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo! Próximo capítulo vai ter uma conversa interessante entre Lily e Amélia, a primeira partida de Quadribol do ano e uma aula que vai deixar a Lily muito confusa.

Eu tenho amado cada review de vocês e espero que vocês continuem comentando! E quem está ansioso para o primeiro beijo? Está chegando! Capítulo trinta ;)

.

Respostas:

**F. TomokoLeMarie** - Ah, ele não foi safado. Não dessa vez! USHUSAHS É, a Llily está meio lentinha para certas coisas. Que bom que está gostando. A desculpa dos hormônios é tudo! HAHAHA

**Mylle Malfoy P.W** - Com certeza, ela vai pirar. HAHAHA A desculpa dos hormônios é ótima. Mas ela ainda não está gostando mesmo dele, mas está bem no caminho. Ah, o James fez aquilo pela Lily para nada acontecer a ela... além de deixar ela com ciumes, isso foi bom. Ele é muito fofo né? O que achou da fofura desse capítulo? Awn, queria ver as estrelas com ele também. É, Edgar vai atrapalhar no começo sim, mas no final vai até ajudar involuntariamente. E a Amélia, vai ser um pouco de pedra no sapato. Como eu disse, não pretendo deixar jamais em hiatus, mas eu vou me esforçar o máximo que puder para não parar de postar normalmente.

**Maria Marauders Fernandes** - É, eu acho que as coisas tem que caminhar devagar para não virar bagunça e de uma hora para outra PUM estão juntos. Fugir para o polo norte não, mas com certeza ela vai pirar e fugir um pouco. Ainda bem que estou ficando um pouco mais alegre, as coisas estão começando a se ajeitar, com o tempo eu recupero a vontade de escrever direto. Com certeza sua review me deixou feliz!

**MBlackPotter** - Eu li o segundo capítulo, viu minha review né? Está ficando legal! Esse capítulo também está fofo, não acha? Beijos.

**Ninha Souma** - Ele controlou o ciumes bem porque senão a Lily desconfiaria, além de que não entenderia direito. Isso vai virar um pequeno problema, digo, o Edgar vai atrapalhar a Lily sim, mas não por muito tempo. Ah, mas o James ficou com ela para proteger a Lily, poxa. E eu não sei se ela vai voltar a aprontar com a Lily ou não. Realmente esses caras me dão arrepio, mas eles não vão fazer nada demais com a Lily porque... Você verá ;)

**Katrini** - Hey! Eu acho que essa é uma das melhores partes quando eles se aproximam e ela começa a mudar o conceito dele e ficar confusa. Sirius é o Sirius né? Sirius doido lindo s2 HAHAHAHA Acredite, a Lily com certeza queria bater na Sonserina, mas a Lily é meio certinha demais pra isso. Ela vai ficar sim com o Edgar, mas não por muito tempo. Meus problemas estão se resolvendo aos poucos, graças à Deus! beijos

**C. Black Potter** - Os hormônios são uma bela desculpa é? HAHAHA Adoro usá-los como uma desculpa, juro. Ah, eu sei como é ter um professor assim. Meu ex-professor de fisica fazia muita piada com termos usados da fisica e minha ex-professora de quimica ficava fazendo o mesmo, mas com coisas em relação a ficar, namorar e etc. Era muito hilário! Essa Alecto é mesmo uma idiota nojenta! u.u Também não gosto de pessoas assim. Beijos.

**Alexandra Granger Potter** - Com certeza a Lily é bem lentinha nessa fic! USHAUASHSAUHSAS Mas ela ainda vai pegar o James. Pegar e abusar. HAHAHA Como eu queria ser ela ):

**Dayse Medeiros** - AH, leitora nova! *-* Poxa, obrigada pelos elogios! É bom saber que gostou da fic! Todos nós estamos esperando ansiosamente pelo primeiro beijo. (=

**SallyRide** - Awn, obrigada por gostar da fic e pelos elogios! Leitora nova, yeah! O beijo deles está chegando, calma hahahaha (=

**7Miss7ButterFly7** - Olá! Que review enoorme e linda! Amei! Ela vai começar a descobrir agora que o James tem muito mais do que um simples rosto bonito e isso vai ser tudo! Até que as cantadas não fizeram parte do plano, foi mais um idiotice do Sirius mesmo. HAHAHA Realmente, essa foi também minha parte favorita do capítulo! Concordo totalmente com o segundo item que você escreveu (James provou que faz tudo pela Lily e que ela não percebeu isso porque foi um meio estranho). Lily realmente não percebeu que era ciumes, mas ela terá outras oportunidades de perceber! Eles abraçados são tão fofinhos, awn. Amélia é uma pedra no sapato, mas ninguém pode culpá-la por cair nos encantos do James porque até eu cairia! HAHAHA Beijos.

.

Bem, é só isso. Até o próximo capítulo!

Evellyn


	30. Nunca imaginaria parte II

Hey!

Pela primeira vez eu não postei no dia que eu costumo postar, me desculpem! Peço que vocês entendam o quê aconteceu. Entrei em período de prova e eu estou estudando bastante, fora que eu tenho outros compromissos, o quê me deixou sem tempo nenhum para postar no sábado. Eu poderia ter postado durante a semana, mas eu preferi postar no sábado mesmo para que eu não perdesse o costume de ser aos sábados. Até porque eu queria ter um pouco mais de tempo para escrever o próximo capítulo porque eu terminei minhas provas hoje!

Se tudo der certo e eu tirar notas boas em todas as provas, eu fico de férias! Agora eu estou com a semana livre só esperando as notas saírem para sabe se eu vou ter que fazer prova de recuperação ou não. Deus queira que não! Aí eu vou ficar livre pra escrever o máximo que eu puder essa fic para terminar logo ( é, terminar ) e começar investir em outras ideias antes que as aulas voltem ou eu arranje um emprego (sim, estou procurando um emprego, já tenho 18 anos e tenho que deixar de fazer nada, né?! Até porque depender de dinheiro dos pais é foda) e fique com pouco tempo.

A sorte de vocês é que eu vou praticamente ficar em casa nas férias. É, eu sei, muito triste. Eu só devo sair para ir ver meus amigos de vez em quando, tipo ir no cinema no rodizio de pizza ou invadir a casa deles para jogar videogame, ver filme ou ir na piscina de 12 mil litros do Bruno. Então, sim, eu vou ter tempo para escrever para vocês. (=

Chega de falar na minha vida e focar na fic. Eu disse que esse capítulo teria uma partida de Quadribol, mas eu transferi pro próximo capítulo e teria uma conversa interessante entre Amélia e Lily. A conversa não ficou muito bem desenvolvida, quase que em segundo plano porque eu coloquei outro foco nesse capítulo.

**Ah, uma coisa importante: **Vai haver uma cena com patronos nesse capítulo, mas de acordo com a J.K. Rowling patronos que levam mensagens de voz só quem sabem é o pessoal da Ordem da Fênix, mas eu resolvi colocar isso como uma matéria de Hogwarts.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Vigésimo nono capítulo – Nunca imaginaria parte II**

**POV Lilian**

Os dias que faltavam até a festa de Halloween foram dias muito confusos e um pouco... _Diferentes_.

Ao acordar no dia seguinte do voo com o James, eu quase enlouqueci. Ora, vamos! Você também enlouqueceria de ficar de uma altura consideravelmente muito alta numa vassoura com seu amigo – que é um gato por sinal e que seus hormônios estão atraídos por ele-, correr quase dormindo ao seu lado, ele te carregar no colo para não ganhar uma detenção e ainda por cima você descobre que sua boca é uma traidora que te faz falar coisas sem a sua permissão!

Porque, pelas cuecas de Merlim, eu tinha que falar que o sorriso dele é lindo?Ok, o sorriso dele é realmente lindo, mas não é algo que deve ser dito em voz alta e principalmente para o dono do sorriso!

Definitivamente eu não sou confiável com sono.

Quarta-feira eu simplesmente perdi a hora por ficar me martirizando pelo que eu fiz. Tudo parecia tão errado, mas ao mesmo tempo apenas normal. Porém, eu não queria ver a cara dele no salão comunal ou no café da manhã. Então, dei a desculpa para Lene e Alice que eu estava morta de sono porque eu não tinha dormido direito – o que é totalmente mentira já que eu dormi profundamente e nem sonhei.

O bom é que ninguém suspeitou.

**.x.**

**POV James**

- Será que você tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato da Lily não querer sair do dormitório e querer matar aula? – Marlene perguntou com um quê de autoridade.

Eu estava tão distraído pensando no que tinha acontecido ontem comigo e com a Lily que eu demorei um pouco para assimilar o quê ela tinha dito. Ajeitei meus óculos me sentindo desconfortável já que ela me olhava penetrantemente esperando por uma resposta e ainda por cima ela estava passando geleia numa torrada com uma faca, quer dizer, ela estava mais matando a pobre da torrada do que passando geleia.

Eu acho melhor responder logo, antes que ela queria mudar o alvo da faca dela. Depois da fúria de ontem, eu não duvido de mais nada vindo da Mckinnon. E se duvidar, ela deve estar ainda com um pouco de raiva do Marcus. Coitada da pobre torrada.

- Err... – Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos. – O quê você disse mesmo?

- Ele está no mundo da lua desde que chegou aqui. – Aluado comentou ao meu lado e voltou atacar a comida. Com a proximidade da lua cheia, seu apetite aumenta consideravelmente.

- E daqui uns dias, será você, meu caro aluado. – Falei brincando para descontrair e me aproveitando da sua escolha de palavras levando-as a outro sentido que ele me entenderia.

- HAHAHAHA, tão engraçado. – Ele respondeu de boca cheia fazendo questão de deixar escapar alguma da sua boca, que por acaso veio parar em mim.

- Ai, que nojo, Remo! – Alice reclamou enquanto Lene se esticava pela mesa para dar um tapa nele com uma colher e eu tirava as migalhas de o quê quer que fosse de cima de mim.

- Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, James. – Lene voltou sua atenção para mim e deu uma mordida na sua quase-assassinada torrada.

- Se eu ao menos soubesse qual é a pergunta, eu poderia te responder.

- Você andou se pegando com a Lily pelos corredores e agora ela está lá em cima se martirizando por descobrir que é louca por você?

E como sempre, meu leal amigo almofadinhas vem com as suas frases meio sem noção do nada na conversa fazendo todos os envolvidos o olhe. Eu ainda fico surpreso com a criatividade dele. Claro que eu tenho uma ótima criatividade, já que eu dei a maioria das ideias para os marotos, até a criação dos próprios marotos, mas não é a minha genialidade que está em jogo aqui.

- Se fosse isso, - Alice começou a falar depois de breves olhadas de todos para o Almofadinhas – no mínimo o James não estaria apenas no mundo da lua, mas no mundo da lua com um sorriso capaz de rasgar a cara ou talvez estivesse gritando para o Salão Principal que conseguiu beijar a mulher da vida dele – dei uma risada seguida pela risada canina do meu amigo pela escolha de palavras – e só talvez fosse até a Minerva ou o Dumbledore e beijaria os seus rostos de tanta felicidade.

Nós, os marotos, trocamos olhares e caímos na gargalhada imaginando a cena. O diretor seria capaz de bater palmas quando soubesse o motivo e a provavelmente a Minerva ia soltar fumaça pelas narinas, além de descontar pontos ou até me colocar em detenção.

Definitivamente, não é só Almofadinhas tem uma boa criatividade, Alice também. Mas uma coisa é certa, provavelmente eu faria as coisas que ela falou. Só não gritaria para o Salão Principal porque conhecendo minha ruiva, ela é capaz de me matar por isso ou pior... Parar de falar comigo e dizer que eu não mudei e continuo o mesmo idiota de sempre.

- E, - Alice continuou depois que paramos de rir – se fosse isso, a nossa querida Lily não iria dar a desculpa que dormiu mal quando na verdade ela dormiu feito pedra, já que eu acordei de madrugada e percebi, e sim estaria dando ataques e querendo se jogar da torre de astronomia. – Alice terminou de falar sabiamente.

- Pior que você está certa, minha cara. – Almofadinhas comentou.

- É tão ruim me beijar assim? – Comentei fazendo careta.

- Pra mim é. – Almofadinhas afirmou. – Lene deve beijar mil vezes melhor que você.

- Pra mim também é. – Aluado comentou. Mandei olhares fuziladores para os dois. Eles não estavam me ajudando em nada.

- Ah, você beija bem, James. Pode ficar tranquilo, não é ruim. – Lene comentou e me olhou divertida.

Er, bem, o passado das pessoas condenam certo? Tudo bem que a Lene não é bem uma condenação ou um passado ruim, mas ela não precisava trazer isso à tona logo agora, principalmente quando seu melhor amigo é o namorado ciumento dela.

Eu e a Lene trocamos uns dois ou três beijos no final do terceiro ano porque ela queria provocar o Almofadinhas e sabia que ele ficaria com raiva disso. Mas eu não sabia do plano, ela só me pegava desprevenido nos corredores, me puxava e me dava um beijo. Eu, ingênuo, nunca suspeitei e nem rejeitei porque eu não tinha ideia que no fundo o Almofadinhas estava começando a gostar dela e nem ela dele.

Foi por causa da Lene que surgiu a mania de pegar os marotos desprevenidos nos corredores para tascar beijos. No começo, até falaram mal da pobre da Lene como atirada, essas coisas, mas como sempre tive voz nesse colégio, eu falei que eu gostava disso e eu que pedi pra ela fazer isso. E daí, surgiu isso. Pelo menos, a Lene nunca mais foi mal falada, apesar de sair com vários garotos, as pessoas perceberam que ela é ótima pessoa e não é, como a Lily fala ingenuamente, uma garota sem cérebro.

Almofadinhas fechou as mãos com raiva ao se lembrar da cena, eu ajeitei meus óculos e olhei para qualquer outro lugar menos na direção dele e Alice soltou uma risadinha.

- Não se preocupe amor, eu prefiro você. – Ela comentou e piscou. Almofadinhas cruzou os braços e fez bico.

- Não é que seu beijo seja ruim, Pontas. – Aluado começou. – Que fique claro que pra mim é mesmo que eu nunca tenha provado. – Ele comentou rapidamente nos fazendo rir. – Mas eu acho que a Lily piraria quando se desse conta que gosta de você e que provavelmente goste de te beijar.

- Mas – Lene começou – você ainda não me respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Será que você pode dizer qual é a maldita pergunta?

- Posso saber por que os senhores ainda não se dirigiram para a aula? – Minerva apareceu do nosso lado nos olhando severamente.

- Desculpe-nos, senhora poderosa vice-diretora de Hogwarts e diretora da Grifinória. – Almofadinhas falou nos fazendo reprimir risos e pegando a mão da professora levando até os lábios e dando um singelo beijo.

- Sirius Black, nada de bajulações. Aula. Agora. Todos vocês.

Nós, os marotos, batemos continência e as meninas apenas nos acompanharam. Eu sei que a Lene não desistiria de saber o que aconteceu ontem para saber se eu sou a razão da Lily estar matando aula. Como eu tinha a manhã toda de herbologia junto com ela, não seria fácil fugir da pergunta, que ela me falou assim que a Minerva desapareceu de perto da gente.

A Lily não dormiu assim tão tarde para dizer que precisava matar aula para dormir mais. Eu duvido que ela não tenha dormido direito, já que ela estava praticamente dormindo ontem no meu ombro durante o voo e estava toda mole quando estávamos correndo.

Será que ela estava pirando pelo que aconteceu ontem?

Se for, talvez isso seja um bom sinal porque afinal se ela estiver pirando quer dizer que ela gostou e pensou em algo além da amizade, apesar de não admitir isso provavelmente. E também foi algo romântico, eu acho. Não sou muito bom nessa área, mas eu já vi minha mãe vendo filmes românticos trouxas e um deles tinha algo parecido fazendo com que a mocinha se apaixonasse perdidamente pelo mocinho.

Eu espero que eu esteja certo, até porque minha ideia foi genial. Quem ia pensar em fazer um passeio romântico voando para ver as estrelas?! Marlene, que é a criadora do plano, e nem o Sirius com toda a sua criatividade chegaram a pensar nisso.

Mas enquanto eu não souber o motivo exato do porque a Lily resolveu matar a aula, eu não comentaria com o pessoal. Vai que um deles solta alguma coisa e a Lily diz que eu sou um fofoqueiro que fica espalhando o que não devia, desiste de fazer qualquer coisa comigo e o plano vai por água a baixo?

Sim, eu espero qualquer coisa da minha ruiva.

Agora que eu já estou conseguindo ser seu melhor amigo e ser alguém confiável para ela, eu tenho que ser cauteloso, mesmo que eu tiver que esconder algumas coisas temporariamente dos outros. Se ela comentasse alguma coisa, eu explicaria o que aconteceu e porque eu não falei antes.

Então, para tirar Lene do meu pé, falei que ela devia estar cansada já que depois que eu levei Emmie para o Salão Comunal, nós ficamos andando por aí conversando sobre isso e acabou ficando tarde e ainda tivemos que correr boa parte do colégio porque quase fomos pegos pelo Filch. Lene ficou me olhando e me estudando para saber se acreditava em mim ou não, mas no fim ela aceitou minha explicação.

Uma coisa eu tinha certeza, a imagem da Lily comigo voando na vassoura olhando as estrelas, eu correndo com ela nos braços e aquela troca de olhares longa vai ficar na minha cabeça pelo resto do dia e talvez da semana.

**.x.**

**POV Lilian**

Como eu tinha a manhã toda de Runas Antigas e a professora não ia deixar eu simplesmente entrar atrasada, fiquei a manhã toda deitada na minha cama de pijama fazendo nada. Apenas me levantei para pegar um café da manhã reforçado na cozinha e para levar as cartas que eu escrevi para meus pais e meus amigos no corujal.

Ainda acontecia o mesmo esquema de sempre, as cartas iam até o caldeirão furado e o Tom, que é um amor de pessoa, deixava minhas cartas no correio trouxa para mim.

Pelo menos, a aventura de ontem serviu para alguma coisa, eu contei para meu pai como é maravilhoso ver as estrelas daquela altura. Meu pai, com toda a certeza do mundo, ficaria maravilhado. E isso me rendeu metade de uma página, eles não podem reclamar dessa vez que minhas cartas não são tão longas como as deles já que eu escrevi duas páginas e meia!

Apareci arrumada na hora do almoço e vieram me perguntar se eu estava bem e o que tinha acontecido comigo. Eu sei por que eles estavam fazendo aquilo já que é praticamente impossível ver Lilian Evans matando aula, principalmente a manhã toda. Até eu estava admirada pelo o quê eu fiz, mas afinal tinha valido a pena. Não sabia que matar aula a manhã toda era tão bom.

Não que eu vá fazer isso de novo, já que eu sou monitora-chefe e tenho que dar o exemplo.

Ainda bem que James não contou nada, eu sei disso porque ninguém comentou nada, nem a louca da Lene pulou em cima de mim falando o quão romântico foi o voo e que queria detalhes e nem tocou no assunto de ontem, o que me fez ficar realmente agradecida.

Ele apenas se preocupou com o quê me fez matar aula, o que me fez corar, respondi que tinha ficado cansada e como eu só tinha Runas antigas de manhã, a professora me mataria se eu aparecesse atrasada. Então ele me olhou divertido e me deu um daqueles sorrisos lindos, me fazendo corar de novo.

**.x.**

O clima já estava começando a mudar e estava começando a ficar frio, além de estar ventando. Na próxima carta que eu escrevesse para minha mãe, eu escreveria uma página inteira de como é ruim ter suas roupas encurtadas e ajustadas sem o consentimento da dona, principalmente quando está ventando e você tem que tomar cuidado extra para que as pessoas não vejam o que você tem por baixo, já que as saias femininas estão propensas a se levantarem com esse vento infernal.

Sério, não basta apenas as pessoas passarem a te olhar mais por você deixar suas curvas em evidência e ouvir comentários de que você é gostosa, o quê na minha humilde opinião é mentira, já que meu corpo é... Normal, sem atrativos. O grande problema é o fato de eu ser ruiva. Eu não entendo porque, mas parece que todo homem tem um desejo sexual com ruivas. Sério, eu realmente não entendo.

E não, as pessoas não veriam minha bunda ou minha calcinha porque eu estava usando short – porque obviamente eu sou uma pessoa precavida e se minha saia se levantasse, mesmo eu tentando evitar, elas não veriam algo a mais – e dependendo do dia eu até usava meia calça - não as grossas que eu costumo usar no frio, mas as mais finas – porém o constrangimento seria quase o mesmo que ver alguma coisa a mais.

As meninas sem cérebro desse colégio estavam se aproveitando da situação para mostrar que tem vantagens sobre as outras meninas, o que é totalmente idiota. Até a Vick que não bate muito bem da cabeça concordou que isso era bem um exagero.

Remo entrou no seu período lupino no final de semana. O que foi bom porque seria apenas quatro dias, então ele só perderia aula na sexta à tarde e na segunda. Dora, como uma boa namorada, toda vez que ele entrava no seu período lupino dava um jeito de ir vê-lo, nem que fosse na hora do almoço e comesse junto com ele. Nessas horas, nós evitávamos ir lá para não atrapalhar porque realmente não queríamos ver o quê eles poderiam fazer numa casa sozinhos quando o senhor Lupin está com os sentimentos e desejos aguçados.

Enquanto a Dora cuidava do seu lobinho, nós – as meninas – cuidávamos dos outros dois marotos. Lene ficava exclusivamente com o Sirius, enquanto eu e Alice revezávamos para cuidar do James e adiantar os deveres dos três.

E eu estava feliz que o Remo tinha entrado em seu período lupino logo agora e que eu tivesse que ajudar os meninos. Sério, eu estava muito feliz com isso por um motivo totalmente egoísta.

A Amélia estava quase me perseguindo para me convencer a ajudá-la conquistar o James e isso estava me irritando profundamente. Eu não podia respirar o ar do castelo direito que ela aparecia de algum canto, conversava com todos e depois dava um jeito de falar comigo a sós. Então, eu me aproveitei dessa situação para sumir um pouco e ter desculpas para não ter tempo para ela.

Na verdade, eu cheguei a ter uma conversa séria com ela. Eu disse que achava que não daria certo ela tentar conquistá-lo porque o James não tinha demonstrado nenhum tipo de sentimento por ela, nem mesmo uma atração e que eu achava que ele não queria ficar com ninguém. Bem, isso é uma suposição por conta das atitudes dele. Mas a conversa não deu em nada porque a garota está muito determinada.

Alguém se lembra de qualquer elogio que eu dei para ela? Esqueça. Ela é muito chata. Ok, nem tão assim, ela consegue ser legal – ás vezes – quando está conversando com o pessoal e muito raramente até engraçada, mas ela está agora por todos os cantos, conversando demais com os marotos, principalmente com o James e eu sei que isso o irrita um pouco, e sempre se mete nas nossas coisas em grupo.

Ah, sem mencionar o fato que agora ela é uma fã do time da Grifinória e sempre que pode está lá nos treinos gritando pelo James e ás vezes pelo Sirius.

Mas como todos nós somos pessoas muito boas, não falamos nada muito grosso ou chato para ela, até porque ela é uma "protegida" do Edgar e como ele se aproximou muito de nós, não queríamos deixar ele chateado ou algo assim. Estávamos tentando fazê-la se tocar de como ela é irritante em certas horas. Se não desse certo, eu conversaria com o Edgar para ele me ajudar resolver esse problema.

Aí, uma brilhante ideia resolveu surgir na minha cabeça na tarde de domingo. Falei para Amélia pensar em um plano, mas que fosse um plano brilhante para conquistar o James. Se o plano valesse a pena, eu a ajudaria. Bem, eu cotava com que ela não conseguisse pensar em nada muito brilhante. Mas se ela conseguisse, eu falaria para o James o quê ela estava tramando e ele que se virasse para se livrar dela.

Não me olhem assim, foi ele que começou com tudo isso quando mandou uma cantada para ela! Se ele quiser, ele poderia jogar a culpa em Sirius, o quê faria todo sentido porque ele que foi o gênio – ironia – que começou com essa palhaçada.

Segunda chegou e os meninos estavam "recuperados" já que passaram o final de semana praticamente hibernando na cama. E por isso eu não os deixei matar nenhuma aula. Até porque daqui a pouco os NIEMS estariam chegando e eles têm que tirar notas muito boas para conseguirem serem auror.

Então, teve a maldita aula de feitiços que me fez ficar pensativa e confusa, além de ficar envergonhada na frente da turma toda.

Como sempre nas segundas, temos dois tempos seguidos de feitiços que pega boa parte da tarde. Essa é uma das aulas mais cheias e o professor Flitwick tem muito orgulho disso já que "Feitiços é uma matéria essencial para o resto das nossas vidas e ele tem o prazer de nos ensinar com todo o amor e carinho do mundo".

Sabe o que eu acho desse discurso? Ele devia estar ficado sentimental porque iríamos sair de Hogwarts e sentiria nossa falta. Ok, talvez não tanto a minha já que eu estou aqui apenas há um ano e quase dois meses.

Então, lá estávamos nós indo para aula, todos juntos, com os marotos mais atrás conversando animados – e eu espero que não seja sobre algo como aprontar, fazer brincadeiras ou alguma coisa desse nível. Um grupo de sonserinos estava ali perto conversando e rindo – o que é algo que chama atenção – e no meio deles estava Severus – que apenas esboçava um sorriso, que fique claro – e olhou penetrantemente na minha direção.

Eu não sei se isso é loucura da minha cabeça, mas eu estou achando que ele está tentando passar alguma mensagem com o olhar ou ele quer alguma coisa de mim porque sempre que estou por perto, ele fica me olhando desse jeito e eu estou quase tentada a ir até ele perguntar por que ele fica me mandando esses olhares. E isso está me incomodando bastante.

O bom é que ninguém, além de mim obviamente, percebeu que ele fica me olhando desse jeito. Deve ser pelo fato de que ninguém perde tempo reparando no Severus. Deve ser por isso também que ele se aproveita e me olha tanta vezes.

E lá vou eu mais uma vez o ignorar e fingir que eu não estou o vendo olhando em minha direção para que os marotos – ou quem sabe até a própria Marlene já que ela é uma caixinha de surpresas – não arranjem confusão com ele.

E como sempre sentamos no fundo, já que os marotos faziam uma questão enorme de sentar no fundo para o professor não prestar tanta atenção no que eles faziam.

Sirius, James e Remo sempre davam um jeito de sentar em trio tanto em feitiços como em DCAT, mas como hoje Remo ainda estava no seu período lupino, Sirius e James se sentaram em dupla como o resto dos estudantes.

Dorcas e Dora se sentaram na fileira do lado esquerdo onde eu estava sentada na frente da Vick que estava sentada com a Emma. Alice se sentou com um menino da lufa-lufa que eu acho que se chama Gideon. Ele tem um irmão gêmeo que se chama Fabian e se sentou na outra fileira do meu lado direito com uma corvinal. Na frente de Alice, estávamos eu e Lene. Na frente do Fabian estavam Emmie e a sua amiga, além do Edgar com algum amigo dele da Lufa-lufa.

Como você pode perceber, quem nós nos mais relacionávamos se sentaram bem perto. Como essa aula é bem cheia, a sala é dividida em cinco fileiras. Nas duas últimas dos cantos ficavam os sonserinos e o resto misturado. Na parte da frente é mais fácil você encontrar os corvinais.

- Bom dia, meus queridos! – A vozinha do professor ecoou e todo mundo se sentou para escutá-lo ou pelo menos fingir que está o escutando. – Hoje a aula será prática, então eu peço para que fiquem no fundo para eu que ajeite as carteiras. – E foi o que todos fizeram causando burburinho. – Assim está melhor. – Ele comentou assim que as mesas estavam empilhadas em um canto com um aceno de varinha. – Agora iremos aprender algo muito importante que é claro cairá nos seus NIEMS. – Ele nos olhou e deu um sorriso de divertimento que deixou todos confusos e curiosos. – Vamos aprender a ter domínio sobre os nossos patronos.

Isso foi o suficiente para todos começaram a conversar e se esquecerem de que estávamos em uma aula. O Flitwick já havia passando a matéria em teoria para nós que era basicamente como fazer seu patrono carregar uma mensagem de voz e como enviá-lo para alguém. Essa é a primeira aula para o pessoal sobre patronos desde o quinto onde eles aprenderam como produzir e para que serviam. De acordo com a Lene, poucos conseguiram produzir um com forma.

Eu havia aprendido na teoria no quinto ano no Brasil também, mas eu não havia conseguido produzir um com forma até o dia da prova prática para conseguir intercâmbio aqui para Hogwarts. Eu tinha comido tanto chocolate no dia para não ficar nervosa que eu acho que isso ajudou e muito. Meu patrono é uma linda corça.

- Professor? – Chamou um dos sonserinos que mais me dava medo que andava com o Lucius. – E se o aluno não conseguir produzir um patrono?

- Se o aluno não conseguir, ele irá observar o parceiro produzir e escrever um relatório sobre a prática para mim. Trinta centímetros de pergaminho são mais do que o suficiente.

Muitos sonserinos fizeram caretas com a resposta do professor e eu olhei confusa para Lene. Ela me explicou que muitos deles não tinham uma memória feliz e forte o bastante para produzir um patrono, o que me deixou totalmente descrente. Por mais que uma pessoa seja má ou não tenha uma vida tão boa assim, ela sempre tem algo que a deixa muito feliz.

O professor nos dividiu por grupos para tentarmos fazer o que ele queria. Eu fiquei no terceiro grupo juntos com Sirius e James. Lene, Alice e Dorcas estavam no primeiro grupo. O primeiro grupo foi produzindo os patronos e seus donos os faziam falar alguma coisa engraçada, mas nem todos saiam do lugar e só teve um que saiu do lugar, mas só balbuciou algumas palavras falhadas – que foi o patrono do Peter-, que por acaso é um rato.

Às vezes eu sinto pena dele, sério. Mesmo apesar de tudo que aconteceu. E uma das coisas na qual eu sinto pena é o fato do seu animago e seu patrono ser um rato. Quem iria querer um rato como animago ou patrono? Ratos em sua maioria são nojentos e dão medo. Mas antigamente os meninos costumavam dizer que o fato dele ser rato ajudava bastante porque ratos são pequenos e podem entrar em muitos lugares que eles não poderiam.

E é claro que eles falavam isso porque eles se aproveitavam disso para aprontar mais ainda.

Dora estava no segundo grupo com a Emmie, sua amiga e o Edgar. Assim que chegou a vez do meu grupo, eu e os dois marotos deixamos o resto do grupo ir à frente porque eu estava nervosa para a prática e porque os marotos queriam ser os últimos.

É realmente brilhante que todos tivessem confiantes e conseguisse realizar os patronos, poucos foram os que não conseguiram e uns levaram algumas tentativas até conseguirem. Eu estava com medo de ficar tão nervosa e não conseguir produzir, já que isso é bem mais complexo do que somente produzir um patrono normal.

Quando chegou a minha vez, meu estomago embrulhou e deu um volta de 360º graus. Concentrei-me no feitiço – já que o professor queria que fosse um feitiço não verbal – e produzi minha linda corça prateada. Eu a fiz dar uma volta em volta dos Marotos e apenas dizer ao professor "Minha corça é linda, não acha?".

E então os dois marotos trocaram olhares – como se tivessem trocando mensagens – e Sirius começou a gargalhar chamando atenção de todos. Eu o olhava muito confusa e preocupada se eu tinha feito algo de errado ou se o quê eu tinha falado era muito idiota para ele ficar rindo tanto.

James, diferente do Sirius, estava com um sorriso preso no rosto como se achasse divertido a situação, mas ele estava também com as feições que demonstrava que ele estava bem pensativo um pouco confuso.

Depois de um minuto de gargalhadas, eu comecei a ficar vermelha de raiva. Ele é meu amigo e não deviam ficar rindo de mim na frente da turma toda! Eu olhei paras as meninas procurando ajuda, já que eu ainda não tinha entendido o motivo da graça toda, e elas pareciam tão perdidas quanto eu.

Então, James pareceu despertar para a realidade, balançou a cabeça como se tivesse descrente com algo e acompanhou o amigo rindo também, mas pelo menos ele não estava gargalhando igual ao imbecil do Sirius, ele estava apenas rindo comportadamente e um pouco cauteloso.

- Senhores Potter e Black comportem-se! – O professor guinchou cansado de esperar por eles pararem de rir e realizar a prática. – Se vocês não produzirem os seus patronos, eu vou chamar o próximo grupo.

Eles se acalmaram depois que o professor os repreendeu. Eu, totalmente irritada com a atitude deles, principalmente a do Sirius, cruzei o braço e fui marchando a passos fortes até o fundo da sala onde eu encostei-me à parede. Provavelmente minha cara não estava uma das melhores porque Lene, Alice e Dora vieram até mim, mas não falaram nada, apenas ficaram ali do meu lado como boas amigas. Edgar olhou na minha direção e me mandou um sorriso, acho que ele estava tentando que eu me sentisse melhor.

Bem, isso não passou despercebido.

- Você viu o sorriso que o Edgar te mandou? – Emmie se aproximou sussurrando enquanto os marotos produziam os dois patronos ao mesmo tempo.

- E quem não viu? – Vick apareceu também e pude perceber que a Emma nos mandou olhares não muito bons.

- Praticamente toda a sala que está olhando com inveja para a apresentação dos patronos dos marotos? – Dora perguntou retoricamente. – Aliás, olhem só para o Pettigrew.

Dora tinha razão, todos olhavam com devoção e com uma pintada de inveja deles, o que é totalmente justo já que eles mantinham os dois patronos juntos ao mesmo tempo e pareciam falar algo engraçado ao professor em total sincronia.

E Pettigrew os olhava com uma mistura de inveja, devoção e tristeza. Eu acho que no fundo ele sente falta dos meninos e acho que ele devia sentir saudade com remorso por toda a idiótica que ele fez. Ainda acho que ele devia se arrepender das atitudes ruins que ele fez e tentar recuperar a amizade dos meninos enquanto dá tempo, porque talvez no futuro ele acabe se corrompendo por continuar andando com o grupinho do mal.

- Eu acho que o Edgar está afim de você, Lily. – Emmie retomou o assunto anterior e sorriu para mim.

- Eu estou começando a perceber isso também. – Alice comentou pensativa.

- Eu super apoio vocês dois. – Vick exclamou animada. – Ele é um gato, muito atencioso com você e fofo. – Ela nos olhou maliciosa. – Se eu fosse você, eu me aproveitava das três horas naquela sala onde vocês ficam sozinhos. – Ela me olhou e gesticulou com as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, não começa, Vick – Falei sem graça, corando imaginando essa cena e me esquecendo de que eu estava irritada.

Por favor, não me leve a mal, eu não estava gostando da ideia e pensando em como seria se isso acontecesse. Eu apenas imaginei porque normalmente quando além me fala uma situação, minha mente acaba criando a cena sem a minha permissão.

- Não, sério. – Ela continuou animada. – Imagine-se beijando aquele pedaço de mal caminho em cima da mesa dos monitores?! – Arregalei os olhos com a frase safada que ela proferiu. – Eu sempre me imaginei algum dia da minha vida estar beijando alguém, aí eu derrubo tudo que estiver em cima da mesa no chão, depois eu dou uns amassos na pessoa em cima da mesa e-

- Vick, chega. Já entendemos. – Falei a cortando antes que ela começasse a falar algo pior e parasse em sexo. Seria bem constrangedor se o professor nos pegasse falando sobre sexo, não acham?

Pude perceber que Lene, Alice e Dora estavam muito caladas, o que é estranho. Normalmente, elas ficariam animadas pelo assunto ser garotos e ainda mais por acharem que tem alguém "afim" de mim. Não que eu ache que o Edgar realmente esteja... Eu acho que ele só está sendo como qualquer outro amigo que é atencioso, fofo e legal com as suas amigas.

- Ah, Lily, o Edgar seria perfeito para você. – Emmie comentou radiante.

Olhei perdida para ela. Não acho que o Edgar seria perfeito para mim, quer dizer, eu não penso no Edgar de outra forma além de amizade para pensar se ele é perfeito ou não para mim. Vi as meninas trocando olhares, o que me deixou ainda mais intrigada com a atitude delas.

- Ele é muito inteligente e ótima pessoa. – Emmie continuou. – Eu conheço a família dele e são pessoas boas, eles aprovariam um romance dele com uma nascida trouxa.

- Meninas, eu não o vejo dessa forma. – Comentei corando e ficando mais sem graça, se é que é possível.

- De que forma você não ver quem? – Sirius perguntou nos dando um susto já que não reparamos que eles estava vindo à nossa direção.

- Nada que te interesse, querido Sirius. –Vick comentou cortando o assunto – para a minha imensa alegria – e piscou para mim indo em direção a Emma. Emmie deu um sorriso e também foi se juntar as suas amigas.

- Ainda estou curioso. – Sirius comentou.

- E eu também. – James comentou também me fazendo revirar os olhos.

- Eu não conto nada para idiotas que ficam rindo da minha cara. – Comentei emburrada voltando a cruzar os braços e talvez eu tenha feito bico – inconscientemente, que fique claro.

- Nós não estávamos rindo de você, Lil. – Sirius afirmou.

- Então de quê? – Perguntei ríspida. – Porque vocês riram de algo que eu fiz, logo riram de mim.

- Eu acho melhor sairmos daqui antes que a explosão da ruiva nos atinja. – Lene comentou tentando fazer graça e apenas dei língua para ela.

Então, ela e as meninas se afastaram para outro canto, me deixando sozinha com os marotos, e começaram cochichar entre si. O que será que deu nelas? Será que elas sabem algo que eu não sei? Lembrete mental: Atacá-las com perguntas assim que a aula terminar. Agora voltando a minha atenção para os marotos, olhei-os raivosamente ainda de braços cruzados esperando pela a desculpa deles.

- Na verdade, é bem engraçado o motivo. – Sirius comentou dando um sorriso de lado.

- Bem, eu estou esperando vocês me contarem o que é, para quem sabe eu rir junto. – Falei fria.

- Ui, a ruiva está mesmo emburrada. – Lancei um olhar fuzilador para o James. – Ok, não está aqui mais quem falou. – Ele comentou erguendo as mãos em um ato de rendição.

- Como eu sou uma pessoa que não enrola, vou ser direto. – Sirius falou.

- Almofadinhas, se você é uma pessoa que não enrola, logo você é direto. – James argumentou.

- E você chegou a essa conclusão sozinho, meu caro Pontas? – Sirius rebateu.

- Vocês vão me dizer ou não? – Rebati ainda irritada enquanto James dava um tapa na nuca do Sirius que ria.

- Então, continuando minha linha de pensamento sem ser interrompido, - Sirius mandou um olhar para James que fez cara de inocente – o que eu iria dizer é que nós rimos por causa da forma do seu patrono.

- A forma do meu patrono?! – Exclamei confusa. – O que tem de tão engraçado na forma da minha linda corça?

- Ruiva, você sabe qual é a forma do meu patrono não é? – James perguntou cauteloso.

- Claro que sei. Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- Bem, você sabe a relação entre uma corça e um cervo? – Ele perguntou tentando não transmitir nenhuma emoção e Sirius mordia os lábios para não rir. Eu fiquei olhando de um para o outro e tentando imaginar sobre o quê eles estariam falando.

- Não querendo me meter na conversa, mas já fazendo isso. – Uma menina da corvinal apareceu do nada e falou conosco. Sério, da onde ela veio? – Eu escutei uma parte da conversa, sem querer é claro – ela acrescentou assim que viu meu olhar – e eu sei do quê eles estão falando e realmente faz todo sentido. A corça é a fêmea do cervo por assim dizer – ela disse parecendo uma professora – e quando dois patronos são como "marido e mulher" – ela fez aspas com os dedos – as chances dos donos se apaixonarem e serem almas gêmeas são maiores.

Minha boca se abria cada vez mais a partir de no momento que eu escutei "A corça é a fêmea do cervo por assim dizer". Sirius vendo minha expressão, não aguentou e começou a gargalhar novamente e James tentava se controlar, talvez por medo da minha reação.

Eu já havia lido sobre isso em algum livro em um capítulo sobre patronos lá no Brasil, mas eu não tinha percebido isso. Claro que isso é motivo de rir para os meninos, porque se não fosse tão, não sei, estranho para mim, eu também acharia engraçado. Não é como se isso fosse dizer que eu tenha que ficar com o James ou algo assim não é? Quer dizer, há grandes chances... Mas eu e o James? Por favor! Ele é meu melhor amigo e não o vejo de outra forma. Eu seria capaz de ficar com o Edgar, mas não com o James. Quer dizer, eu acho.

- Acho que ela não gostou de saber disso. – A menina da corvinal comentou estudando minha reação. – Eu vou voltar para o meu lugar, até mais. – Ela completou sem graça.

- Sabe, ruiva, - James comentou dando aquele sorriso, maldito e lindo, torto– não é por causa disso que você tem que se sentir obrigada a se apaixonar ou coisa do tipo. – Eu o olhei sem reação. O que ele queria dizer com isso? – Quer dizer, - ele passou as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo – é só uma especulação, não é necessariamente real. Você não precisa fazer cara de como se fosse o fim do mundo. Além do mais, eu só estava tentando descontrair.

- Ah, er... – Comecei sem graça. – Não é que seja o fim do mundo, é só que a informação me pegou desprevenida.

- Sr. Black, gostaria de compartilhar o motivo pelo qual o senhor está gargalhando altíssimo e atrapalhando a prática dos seus colegas? – Ah, sim, o idiota ainda estava rindo principalmente depois do quê o James disse e por causa da minha expressão.

- Desculpa professor. Assunto pessoal. – Ele comentou jogando os cabelos para trás e consequentemente fazendo algumas meninas suspirarem e ganharem olhares fuziladores da Lene.

O professor o olhou torto e prosseguiu com a aula. Que não demorou muito a terminar, quer dizer, pelo menos para mim. Ele ficou ajudando os que tiveram mais dificuldade na prática, enquanto o resto ficou conversando ou bagunçando, leia-se Sirius e James com alguns idiotas que aceitaram fazer as mesmas idiotices como uma guerra de pássaros de pergaminho. Foi tipo uma guerra de bola de neve, só que com pássaros de pergaminho enfeitiçados.

Eu fiquei aérea pelo resto da aula por causa do que eu tinha acontecido. Se isso acontecesse com você também, você ficaria no mesmo estado que eu, acredite. É bem raro "almas gêmeas" de patronos ou animagos se encontrarem no mundo mágico, o quê Alice fez questão de ressaltar. Dora, não ajudando muito também, comentou que ela uma vez leu em uma história para crianças bruxas – para meninas, na verdade – que tem princesas e essas coisas do mundo da fantasia que quando você acha a "alma gêmea" do seu patrono quer dizer que ele é o seu verdadeiro amor.

Isso me deixou mais pálida do que eu já estava.

Não que o James fosse ruim, mas eu não o quero como o amor da minha vida. Quer dizer, não que ele fosse um candidato ruim. É que... Ok, nem eu sei explicar porque realmente não me vejo de jeito nenhum com o James.

As meninas em vez de me ajudar e falarem alguma coisa para me acalmar, elas estavam animadas conversando em como isso era legal, como elas queriam que isso acontecesse com elas também e por aí vai. Eu me senti frustrada e mais pensativa, se é que era possível.

Antes que eu pudesse ficar finalmente irritada e gritar com elas pararem com aquilo, Edgar me salvou. Mas não fiquem animadas por acharem que ele me salvou por ele viu que eu estava frustrada ou entediada com essa conversa toda de almas gêmeas e blá blá blá. Não, isso seria um grande eufemismo. Ele me salvou porque o professor nos liberou da aula e tínhamos que ir para a monitoria.

Como faltava apenas uma semana para a droga da festa de Halloween, o trabalho para nós – os monitores-chefes – tinha aumentado consideravelmente. O professor Slughorn não levantou uma palha sequer para nos ajudar, já que nós tivemos um tempo muito grande para ajeitar tudo e não poucos dias – foram dois, três ou mais dias? Minha memória está péssima! Culpa do Slughorn - como da outra vez.

É por isso que ele está ficando pançudo. Não faz nada e ainda fica comendo aqueles doces que os ex-alunos dele mandam de lembrança. Daqui a pouco os botões da roupa dele vão pular para fora. Escreve o que eu estou dizendo, é quase uma predição.

Ouch, estou muito irônica e sarcástica, perceberam? É o stress.

Como se não bastasse suas amigas comentando sobre o ocorrido na aula de feitiços, Sirius ainda me enchia com as suas piadas de futuro promissor ao lado do James. Remo quando soube do quê havia acontecido, achou tudo muito interessante e se juntou as meninas para falar sobre as probabilidades de eu me apaixonar pelo James.

Ainda bem que eu não era a única que estava sem graça por ali. Ah, sim, James estava sem graça com todas aquelas baboseiras, mas ele ainda mantinha aquele sorriso brincalhão em sua face como se tudo fosse uma brincadeira muito divertida. É por isso que eu agradeço a Merlim e a Dumbledore por ter virado a monitora-chefe porque eu podia correr dessas conversas chatas direto para monitoria, mesmo que fosse para ter mais dor de cabeça.

- Desse jeito, você vai quebrar a porta. – Edgar comentou assim que eu entrei na sala da monitoria.

- Ah, só foi um pouquinho de força. – Comentei tentando conter a minha irritação.

- Mais uma conversa sobre seu futuro com o James? – Ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- É. – Respondi me tacando de qualquer jeito no sofá e cruzei os braços. – Eu espero que eles parem com isso logo. Já é quarta-feira e nada. – Levantei os braços em frustração e depois os larguei ao lado do meu corpo. – Eu sei que tudo isso é interessante, não acontece frequentemente e que talvez, muito talvez, raramente para ser precisa eu poderia me apaixonar pelo James, MAS – frisei bastante esse 'mas' tanto para mim quanto para ele – isso é um exagero, não acha? Quer dizer, eu acabei de virar amiga mesmo dele, somos melhores amigos agora e PUM! – Fiz uma encenação de uma bomba explodindo com as mãos arrancando uma risada do Edgar – Eles resolvem falar de namoro, noivado, casamento, filhos, almas gêmeas! Por favor! Eu não acho que ele teria potencial para ser o amor da minha vida. – Falei cruzando os braços novamente.

- Pelo visto, está tão irritada ao ponto de falar sem parar para respirar, hein?! – Edgar comentou brincando. Eu ia abrir a boca para resmungar qualquer coisa, mas eu desisti... Já tinha falado muito. – Então quer dizer que você está pensando no assunto sobre o James ter ou não potencial para ser o amor da sua vida? – Ele perguntou e o seu tom não era mais de tão de brincadeira.

Abri minha boca incrédula com ele tinha acabado de dizer, posso até dizer que meus olhos se arregalaram um pouquinho, mas aí eu fechei minha boca e comecei me dar tapas na testa. COMO EU NÃO TINHA PERCEBIDO QUE COM TODA ESSA CONVERSA QUE EU FIZ TODOS OS PRÓS E CONTRAS SOBRE O JAMES TER POTENCIAL PARA SER O AMOR DA MINHA VIDA?

Comecei a pensar que eu não estava bem. OU isso é stress daqueles bem ruins ou eu estou seriamente doente. Não! Melhor... Eu acho que estou enfeitiçada ou meu cérebro simplesmente virou gelatina. Algo assim. PORQUE, EM NOME DE MERLIM, EU CHEGUEI A PENSAR ISSO DO JAMES? Algo está errado. Muito errado.

- Er... – Comecei sem graça e lutei contra mim mesma para não corar. – Eu não tinha pensado nisso dessa forma. – Coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. – É só que as meninas ficaram falando nisso que eu parei para pensar no que elas falaram e acabei fazendo prós e contras sobre ele ter potencial ou não. Mas ele é só meu amigo, não é como se eu gostasse dele.

- Lil, posso te falar uma coisa? – Ele perguntou e se ajoelhou na minha frente olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Assenti com a cabeça. – Você não tem que se sentir obrigada a pensar nisso, só porque suas amigas não param de falar sobre isso. Elas estão assim porque toda garota tem um sonho de como conhecer seu príncipe e essa forma mágica é interessante. Quem faz o futuro somos nós. Mesmo que a vida nos mostre muitas circunstâncias para ficarmos com uma pessoa, nós que decidimos o quê fazer realmente. O futuro é muito incerto. Você pode predizer algo, mas o que vai fazer isso acontecer ou não é você.

Como eu disse, algo estava errado. Talvez seja uma brincadeira de Merlim ou algo assim. Ele falou tudo que eu queria ouvir. Eu realmente tenho lá no fundo o medo de estar presa em um destino que eu sou obrigada a seguir e não ter minhas próprias decisões. Se for pra ficar com James Potter, que eu tomasse essa decisão e não o destino por mim.

E eu fiz a única coisa que me veio na mente... Eu abracei o Edgar com força e murmurei um 'obrigada'. Ele retribuiu o abraço e ficou passando as mãos nas minhas costas, o que foi um gesto super acalmador. Fiquei assim por uns longos minutos. Sabe quando você se sente bem e segura? Estava me sentindo assim com ele, como se fosse um irmão mais velho que estivesse me protegendo do mundo.

Um irmão mais velho gato.

Gato, fofo, atencioso e cavalheiro.

Um irmão mais velho totalmente beijável.

Soltei-me abruptamente dele assim que esse pensamento passou pela a minha cabeça. No que eu estava pensando? Quer dizer, eu não sinto nada por ele. Nem por ele e nem pelo James. Merlim, como o James veio parar de novo na minha mente? Ah sim, lembrei.

Droga, droga, droga, droga, droga. Porque nos prós eu fui colocar que o James é tão charmoso com aquele sorriso que o torna totalmente beijável? MIL VEZES DROGA.

- Porque você está corada, Lily? – Edgar me perguntou e eu quis cavar um buraco ali no chão para me esconder.

- Er, nada. Só um pensamento idiota qualquer. Nada não.

- Ok. – Ele respondeu me olhando desconfiado. – Nunca se esqueça de que eu sempre vou estar aqui por você, pequena. – Ele comentou e sorriu. – Para o que você quiser.

Eu olhei para ele e me lembrei do que a Emmie e a Vick vinham falando desde segunda. Elas insistiam que ele tinha um penhasco por mim, mas eu não tinha certeza. Eu ainda não tinha conseguido conversar com as meninas sobre porque elas ficaram daquele jeito estranho enquanto a Emmie tocou no assunto pela a primeira vez. Com essa história do James, elas conseguiam me fazer esquecer qualquer coisa que eu pretendia falar.

Edgar deu um beijo demorado na minha bochecha e foi até a mesa comentando que tínhamos bastante coisas para resolver e de como o Slughorn é um velho gordo que não estava ajudando em nada. Sorri ao perceber que não era só eu que estava pensando isso do professor. E cheguei a conclusão de algo... Eu disposta a descobrir o quê o Edgar sente realmente por mim, mas de forma sutil, é claro.

* * *

Esse capítulo ficou bem maior do que o normal e eu fiz isso justamente como um pedido de desculpas por não ter postado no dia. E eu vou repetir o que eu disse aqui outra dia, eu estou disposta a ler fics feitas pelas minhas leitoras, **então se você tem uma fic, coloque o nome na Review que as melhores que eu gostar indicarei aqui**. Já estou lendo duas e acho que no próximo capítulo comentarei sobre elas. (=

Quero agradecer a 7Miss7Butterfly7 que me ajudou nesse capítulo dando algumas ideias e ajeitando alguns erros de gramática e digitação. E também quero agradecer imensamente a todas leitoras novas que deixam suas reviews lindas, os favorites e os follows. Para você que favoritou e está seguindo, mas ainda não deixou review, deixa umazinha, não vai matar, juro!

.

**Respostas:**

**Maria Marauders Fernandes:** Não é que ela tenha reparado só no sorriso do James agora. Ela somente resolveu comentar livremente sobre o sorriso dele agora. Ela reparou, mas não queria nem admitir a si mesma que o sorriso dela é lindo. Já recebeu as suas notas? Espero que tenha se saído bem! Por enquanto eu só recebi uma nota das provas que eu fiz e já passei nessa matéria, ou seja, não preciso ir mais pra faculdade no dia dessa matéria. \o/ Se eu tirar boas notas em tudo, eu estou de ferias, senão eu vou ter que estudar pra a prova de recuperação, ugh.

**Mylle Malfoy P.W: **Outros momentos românticos virão. *-* Foi bem merecido mesmo! Não acho que ele deveria ganhar mais porque coitada da pobre Emmie, ainda gosta dele e sofreria um pouco. Mas aquele soco foi merecido, definitivamente. Beijo no próximo capítulo! Ah, a Amélia ainda vai atrapalhar muitas coisas...

**C. Black Potter: **Não, eles não podem subir no dormitório das meninas, MAS o marotos que são os marotos sabem um jeito de subir, pelo menos os meus marotos. Não lembro também se deixei claro isso. Coitada da Amélia mesmo, se bem que ela é meio chatinha então... HAHAHA Ah, eu adorei escrever essa parte sobre a Lene. Pra mim, Marlene Mckinnon é foda, sem mais. E sabe, eu suspeito que o Sirius só não a segurou com mais força porque no fundo ele queria que o Marcus levasse uma na fuça também. u.u Ah, o sono é sempre mal conosco, eu também sei como é sentir assim... Sono traidor.

**F. TomokoLeMarie:** Esse James pedindo ajuda com trabalhos... Não sei não, me cheira um pouco de armação para passar um tempo com a Lily e mostrar um pouco de humildade. UHASSUHSUSH Que bom que gostou do capítulo!

**Katrini: **Awn, que bom que gostou da cena romântica deles, por mais que a Lily não tenha se tocado que foi romântica. HAHAHA É, eu também acho que a dona Lily deveria ter prestado um pouco mais de atenção no James no final da noite. E sobre o beijo... PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!

**Nismn: **Não precisa pedir desculpas! HAHAHA Não tinha nada para falar? Sei, finjo que acredito. -q Bem, ela é uma brasileira entre aspas. Ela é inglesa que morou um tempo no Brasil, ms ela é mesmo um pouco... lerda e ingênua. Também prefiro o James sem camisa u.u

**MBlackPotter: **Ah, não se preocupe em demorar a mandar a review, o importante é que você mandou. Pelo menos pra mim né USHAUSHAS Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Estou esperando os capítulos, hein?! Não demore, quero ter uma opinião legal sobre a sua fic para postar aqui.

**Beatriz Paz:** Awn, você é uma linda sabia? Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Leu tudo em um dia? O: Me conta qual a mágica que você fez! hahaha Mas eu sou meio assim também, quando eu gosto de uma fic, eu leio ela rapidamente, mesmo as grandes. Realmente, eles são muito fofos juntos e só a idiota da Lily que não vê isso... E pelo amor de Merlim, também queria ver o James sem camisa, de preferencia eu queria que ele me amasse também. HAHAHA Concordo com todos os seus PS! Obrigada pelos elogios, fiquei super feliz!

**7Miss7ButterFly7: **Outra review grandona, awn! Verdade, Lily precisa de mais contato físico para os hormônios falarem mais alto e ela agarrar logo ele u.u Sim, foi exatamente o que ele fez... Só foi pedir ajuda para mostrar um pouco de humildade e ficar um pouco mais com ela, que safadinho armando para Lily! HAHA Como a Lily pode ser tão burra, né? Dois pedaços de mal caminho e ela não percebe nada! Ah, mas isso vai mudar um pouquinho... Com certeza a Lily é a mais centrada do grupo, apesar do seu lado maroto estar aflorando. A Lily é meio bobinha né? Ela podia ter se aproveitado e ter visto os meninos sem camisa lá no campo. Hahaha A Amélia é uma chata mesmo, pronto falei. Ah, eu sou apaixonada pela Marlene, por isso que eu faço ela ser tão foda! ahaha Ainda mais tendo um namorado como Sirius... Foi tão fofo essa cena, tanto que eu queria estar no lugar dela! hahaha Verdade, ali foi um pouco cedo para o primeiro beijo e claro que James ficou nas nuvens! *-*

.

**Próximo capítulo:** Agora sim vai ter o primeiro jogo da temporada de Quadribol, mas antes disso... HALLOWEEN E O PRIMEIRO BEIJO DA LILY E JAMES, AWN. Vai se baseado em uma música, não exatamente como a música, por isso eu coloquei baseado. Ah, sem esquecer que o plano da Lene vai por água a baixo e vamos ter um ataque da Amélia contra a Lily.

Até o próximo capítulo,  
Evellyn.


	31. O momento que mudou tudo

**Oi meus amores.  
**

Mais de meia-noite e isso significa que é domingo. Desculpem por isso. Mas esse capítulo me deu um trabalho enorme. Normalmente eu escrevo 12 páginas de word, nesse capítulo tem 27 páginas e mais um pouquinho. Eu espero **MUITO** que gostem. E que postem muitas** REVIEW**S, eu mereço. Não sei se colocarei capítulo novo semana que vem, mas esse daqui está valendo por dois.

PS: Não tive tempo de revisar porque eu acabei de escrever agora a pouco, me perdoem qualquer erro, ok?

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Trigésimo capítulo – O momento que mudou tudo**

**POV Lily**

Acordei na manhã de sábado, véspera do Halloween, me sentindo totalmente indisposta. Só de pensar na arrumação do salão principal, eu gemia frustrada e me afundava na cama. Esse negócio de os monitores-chefes serem os responsáveis por arrumação de todas as festas do colégio é muito cansativo.

Eu estava agradecida imensamente que fizeram o goleiro da Corvinal parar na enfermaria e consequentemente tiveram que adiar o jogo de Quadribol para o próximo sábado_. Hey, não me olhe assim, eu não sou má, ok?_ É só que eu iria precisar ajuda dos meninos para a arrumação do Salão Principal e seria difícil com eles em uma festa no salão comunal porque a Grifinória ganhou.

Modéstia a parte, eu tenho certeza que a Grifinória ganharia, mesmo não entendendo muito de Quadribol.

Mas realmente foi uma sorte absurdamente grande que o goleiro da Corvinal logo na sexta-feira a tarde fosse atingido por uma porção feita incorretamente de um primeiranista que tropeçou e derrubou tudo em cima dele. É o que eu falo, sempre deixe a turma que está dentro da sala de poções sair antes da sua turma entrar, coisas como essa podem ser evitadas dessa maneira.

Então como não haveria mais nenhum jogo hoje, eu estava disposta a sair daqui o mais tarde possível porque eu não queria ver a Amélia, o professor Horácio e muito menos o Edgar.

Primeiro, eu não queria ver a Amélia porque ela disse que finalmente tinha encontrado o plano perfeito para conquistar o James. _Ótimo! Estou realmente ferrada._ Eu estava contando que ela não conseguisse pensar em nada. E como eu não queria me preocupar com isso logo agora, eu estava aqui tentando evitá-la. Ainda mais porque eu tenho que pensar muito bem em como eu vou jogar uma bomba dessas em cima do James.

Ah sim, eu não vou ajudá-la em plano nenhum e ele que se vire com aquela menina.

Onde já se viu eu – Lílian Evans – ajudando alguém a conquistar outra pessoa. Sério, eu não tenho jeito para isso, não sei conquistar nem uma mosca, imagine ajudar alguém. E covenhamos, eu tenho bom senso, se for pra arrumar namorada para ele, não seria ela obviamente.

Como deu pra perceber, cada dia que passa eu estou a achando mais chata e inconveniente. Estou pensando seriamente em recorrer ao Edgar.

Segundo, o professor Horácio estava querendo que eu ficasse com os cabelos brancos antes da hora. Será que alguém se esqueceu de avisá-lo que nós somos apenas estudantes e não uma empresa de eventos especializada? Ou que somos bruxos em fase de aprendizagem e não elfos domésticos que tomaram poção polissuco para se parecer com humanos? Acho que tentarei o avisar disso hoje.

E terceiro... Eu realmente fiz uma besteira, das grandes se quer saber.

Quarta-feira eu cheguei a conclusão de que eu descobriria se o Edgar tinha mesmo sentimentos por mim como as meninas estão afirmando. Só que eu tinha um pequeno, porém grandioso problema: eu não sabia por onde começar. Eu não podia contar com as garotas, eu perguntei o quê tinha acontecido com elas quando a Emmie e a Vick vieram falar do Edgar na aula de feitiços, mas elas desconversaram e falaram que estavam normais.

Ou seja, alguma coisa elas estão escondendo. Quer dizer, eu acho que sim. Eu não estou chateada com elas porque eu ainda não sei se elas estão escondendo mesmo ou se é só paranoia da minha cabeça.

Mas voltando para o ponto que interessa, eu não sabia por onde começar, então eu fiz a coisa mais estúpida que eu poderia fazer. Não, minto. Eu poderia ter feito algo pior como dar em cima dele só para ver sua reação, mas eu não garota de fazer esse tipo de coisa. Mas ainda sim eu fiz uma estupidez.

Ontem enquanto eu e Edgar estávamos indo para o Salão Principal jantar, após ficarmos presos na sala de monitoria resolvendo os últimos detalhes da festa de halloween e fazendo a nova escala dos monitores, eu resolvi tentar ser sutil lhe perguntando algumas coisas. Nos filmes, esse tipo de coisa dá certo. Eu sempre via isso acontecendo nas séries trouxas que eu assistia, então porque não poderia ser igual comigo?

Pensamento estúpido, eu sei.

_Flashback on_

- Então, você chamou alguém para te acompanhar na festa? – Perguntei sutilmente tentando não parecer interessada.

- Não, ninguém. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso me olhando curioso. Por favor, não pergunte o porquê dessa pergunta. – Na verdade, eu não tinha pensado que teria que chamar alguém. Pensei que a festa seria igual para todos, sem precisar de convites como nos bailes.

- Bem, a festa é igual para todos, mas você sabe como são os garotos, se aproveitam de oportunidades como essa para chamar as garotas para sair. – Tentei contornar a situação e acho que deu certo até então.

- Hm, entendi. Mas porque a pergunta? – Ele perguntou curioso.

Merda, de todas as coisas que ele podia perguntar, essa é a única pergunta que eu realmente não queria ouvir. Eu não sabia o que fazer e o que responder. Eu comecei a ficar nervosa e minhas mãos começaram a suar para piorar.

- Ah, só curiosidade. – Falei a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça. – As meninas estão atacando os garotos mais legais e mais bonitos desse castelo. – Dei de ombros.

- Isso por acaso foi um elogio, Lily? – Ele perguntou divertido e eu arregalei meus olhos ao perceber o quê eu tinha acabo da falar.

Definitivamente eu não tenho experiência com esse tipo de coisa, digo, de ser sutil e conseguir arrancar alguma informação das pessoas sem que elas percebam minhas intenções. Pelo menos, eu acho que ele não percebeu nenhuma intenção da minha parte até aí. Se eu tivesse sido inteligente, eu poderia ter dito que era um elogio e mudar de assunto rapidamente, mas não, eu tinha que estragar tudo mais ainda.

- Ah, er, bem, foi. – Falei corando. – Você é legal, lindo, atencioso, inteligente e eu sei que tem garotas aqui em Hogwarts que ficariam felizes em ter você como par até mesmo para dar uns amassos.

- Sério? – Ele perguntou parando na minha frente e encostando na parede de lado. - Eu não sabia que eu sou tudo isso. Obrigada pelos elogios, Lily. – Eu corei e fiquei totalmente sem graça. – E por acaso você conhece alguma garota que gostaria que eu fosse o par dela? – Ele perguntou se inclinando um pouco para frente. – Você sabe que eu não contaria para ninguém, ficaria só aqui entre nós. – E piscou pra mim.

Foi então que eu percebi o quê eu tinha feito. Ele achava que eu sou uma das garotas da minha frase e estava o sondando ou até o persuadindo para me chamar como seu par. Eu me amaldiçoei mentalmente umas mil vezes antes de pensar no que falar e como sair dali o mais rápido possível antes que eu piorasse ainda mais a minha situação.

- Então, - comecei totalmente sem graça – eu não sei se posso falar quem é porque eu ouvi isso sem querer, mas se você procurar talvez você descubra. – Dei um sorriso amarelo. – E eu, er, tenho que ir... Lembrei que eu tenho que, er, apanhar uma coisa no dormitório, er, para a Lene. Isso, a Marlene. Esqueci completamente. Tchau. – Falei tudo apressadamente e dando pulinhos mentalmente por não ter gaguejado.

É claro e óbvio que eu sai correndo igual uma louca fugindo do St. Mungus. Corri e nem prestei atenção para onde eu estava indo, só sai correndo o mais depressa possível para qualquer lugar onde eu pudesse me esconder e me dar tapas na cara por ser tão burra. Mas quem disse que a vida é justa?

- Ai meu Merlin! Você está bem, Lily? – James exclamou preocupado.

Eu tinha acabado de tropeçar nele e caímos – sim, os dois – no chão frio de um corredor totalmente vazio que eu deduzi ser um dos vários atalhos existentes nesse castelo. A nossa situação estava embaraçosa. Eu havia tropeçado nos pés dele, sua varinha havia voado para trás da gente, o pergaminho – que eu descobriria ser o mapa do maroto – voou para meu lado, ele caiu no chão e tentou amortecer minha queda ficando embaixo de mim.

Ou seja, se nos pegassem desse jeito, estaríamos extremamente ferrados.

- Oh, meu Merlin. Desculpe-me, James. Eu não percebi você. – Falei angustiada porque eu percebi que ele havia batido a cabeça por minha culpa.

- Eu percebi que você não me percebeu. – Ele falou em uma voz grogue, mas ainda sim divertida. – Você parecia um borrão vermelho correndo. Fugindo de algo?

Eu arregalei os olhos quando ele chutou exatamente o que eu estava fazendo. Foi então que eu reparei que estava em cima dele, nossos corpos bem próximos e eu quase podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto. Olhei em seus olhos eram castanhos esverdeados e percebi o quão bonitos realmente eram. Desviei o olhar para não perder a sanidade e olhei para o lado reconhecendo o pergaminho como o mapa do maroto.

- Você estava me espionando? – Perguntei questionadoramente olhando para o mapa.

- Então você está fugindo de algo?- Ele perguntou realmente se divertindo. – Era só um palpite. – Amaldiçoei-me mentalmente por ter me entregado para ele. James seguiu meu olhar e percebeu do porque eu pensei que ele estava me espionando. – Se eu tivesse mesmo te espiando, você não acha que eu teria evitado essa situação – ele gesticulou ao redor e percebi que eu ainda estava em cima dele e sai corando, obviamente – e de bater com a minha cabeça?

- Desculpa mesmo, James. Eu devia ter sido mais cuidadosa. – Murmurei sentada no chão.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – Ele se sentou ajeitando os óculos. – Eu estava murmurando o feitiço para o mapa aparecer quando você me derrubou. Mas, então, do que exatamente você está fugindo? – Eu corei com a pergunta e tentei pensar em uma desculpa o mais rápido possível.

- Eu fiz uma besteira e sai correndo, nada que eu queira falar sobre. – Acrescentei antes que ele me perguntasse.

- Se você não quer falar tudo bem. – Ele me olhou com a testa franzida e eu desviei o olhar totalmente sem graça.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns segundos e voltei meu olhar para ele. Ele estava passando a mão sobre a cabeça aonde havia batido, mas me olhava curioso. Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo e eu não sabia com reagir, só sentia meu coração um pouco acelerado.

Muitas situações embaraçosas em um só dia, isso é demais pra mim.

– Vamos para o Salão Principal antes que a comida acabe. – Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim.

- Mas e sua cabeça? – Perguntei aceitando sua mão estendida e me levantando. – Você não devia ir à enfermaria pegar um analgésico para não ficar com dor de cabeça?

- Não precisa ficar preocupada, Lily. – Ele abriu um sorriso lindo.

Maldito sorriso, porque tinha que ser tão lindo? Eu não queria ser mais uma idiota que simplesmente suspira quando ele sorri. Não que eu vá fazer isso porque eu não faria, mas às vezes eu tenho vontade e isso me deixa confusa. Culpa dos hormônios, obviamente.

- Claro que eu preciso, é por minha culpa que você está assim.

- Depois da janta, eu prometo que consigo um analgésico.

Depois de eu insistir mais um pouco dele ir à enfermaria ou de pelo menos eu ir lá pegar um analgésico para ele, ele conseguiu me convencer que estava tudo bem e que depois iria lá pegar que eu não precisava ficar preocupada.

_Flashback off_

E é por conta dessa idiotice que eu fiz ontem que eu não estou a fim de sair da minha cama, nem do dormitório e muito menos do salão comunal. Imagina se Edgar acha mesmo que eu estou querendo sair com ele e me chama para ir a festa como sua acompanhante? Ou então tenta me beijar?

AH MEU SANTO MERLIM!

Apesar dessa merda ter acontecido, eu cheguei a conclusão de algo. Se ele acha que eu estou afim dele e queria ouvir da minha boca quem é a garota mesmo achando que era eu própria quer dizer que ele estava interessado, certo? Fora que aquela aproximação toda e ele falando que ficaria só entre nós sendo que estávamos em um corredor vazio...

OHMEUSANTOMERLIM!

EDGAR BONES ESTÁ AFIM DE LILIAN EVANS!

CA-RA-CA!

Como a burrice aqui em pessoa não pode perceber isso? Agora pensando bem, ele sempre foi gentil de mais comigo, mas do que com outras garotas. E aqueles olhares que nós trocamos várias vezes na sala monitoria podem ter mais significados além de cumplicidade, digo, da parte dele, não da minha.

E ainda tinha o fator James. Eu ainda estava sem graça por ter ficado tanto tempo em cima dele e me sentindo culpada por ter o feito bater a cabeça. Mas uma pergunta não saiu da minha cabeça, mesmo sabendo de toda aquela proximidade porque eu não sai de cima dele? Eu poderia mentir pra mim mesma dizendo por que eu estava nervosa por conta do que eu fiz com o Edgar, mas eu sabia que não era isso. Porém eu não tinha certeza se eu queria saber a resposta, por isso estava ignorando a pergunta.

- Lilian Evans, eu posso saber por que ainda não saiu dessa cama? – Lene entrou a passos pesados no dormitório e parou na minha frente com as mãos na cintura. – Já são quase onze horas da manhã! Cadê aquela Lily que simplesmente acorda cedo? Que bicho te mordeu? Você está estranha desde o jantar e – ela apontou severamente o dedo na minha direção me lembrando um pouco da Minerva – não pense que eu não reparei que você saiu voada do Salão Principal e veio direto para cama dormir. Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa e se você não me contar, eu juro que faço picadinho de ruiva e dou para algum hipogrifo comer.

- Você está me assustando sabia? – Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer.

- Essa é a intenção. – Ela falou satisfeita cruzando os braços.

- Lenezinha, amor da minha vidinha bruxa, – comecei a falar carinhosamente assim que uma ideia muito boa passou pela minha mente e Lene me olhou desconfiada – você poderia, hm, pegar um lanche para mim? Estou morrendo de fome e não estou me sentindo muito bem. Estou com, hm, sem vontade nenhuma de levantar da cama. Eu sinto que meu corpo está... mole e eu preciso repor as energias porque eu tenho que supervisionar a arrumação do salão principal hoje à tarde.

- Eu sou sua melhor amiga, Lilian e eu sei que você está mentindo. – Engoli seco. Merda. – Mas eu vou pegar seu lanche, que provavelmente vai vir em forma de almoço, e quando eu voltar, você falará tudo.

Marlene me deu um sorriso maligno e saiu do quarto andando elegantemente, provavelmente porque sabia que estava certa e porque queria fazer pose, enquanto eu olhava assustada para o vazio onde ela estava há um minuto.

Droga.

Como é que eu vou contar isso para ela sem morrer de vergonha?

**.x.**

- Lily, aqui está minha maior abóbora. – Hadrid chegou puxando a maior abobora que eu já vi na minha vida. Será que ele usou algum feitiço nisso? – Eu acho que ela vai ficar perfeita para fazer tipo um candelabro no meio do salão.

- Hm, Hadrid? Você acha que levitar isso por um longo tempo não é arriscado? Feitiços algumas vezes se desgastam.

- Bobagem. – Ele abanou a mão. – Você poderia pedir ajuda do Dumbledore. Grande homem o Dumbledore. O melhor bruxo da nossa era. Um feitiço por um grande bruxo é capaz de não se desgastar, não é mesmo?

- O quê ele falou faz sentido. – Edgar murmurou do meu lado me fazendo arrepiar.

Pode parecer bobagem, mas eu estava praticamente fugindo do Edgar. Olhe, eu não estou preparada para dar abertura para ele fazer algo. Quer dizer, eu tenho que me preparar mentalmente sabe? Mesmo que isso tudo seja coisa da minha cabeça e não aconteça nada. Mas não como eu reagiria se ele fizesse algo, eu nunca havia pensado nele desse jeito como mais que amigo.

Edgar também não está ajudando. Ele está tentando ficar por perto, sempre me dando opiniões e tentando fazer tudo que tem pra ser feito comigo como uma boa dupla. Ok, nós somos os monitores chefes, obvio que nós temos que fazer tudo juntos, ainda mais porque só nós dois que estamos supervisionando tudo.

Mas sabe, apesar do clima está esfriando e com cara de que vai chover qualquer dia desses, aqui dentro parece um verdadeiro forno. Não, não é porque mudaram a temperatura dos aquecedores mágicos, mas é porque tendo os marotos e o Edgar trabalhando pesado só com regatas que estão pregadas em seus corpos com suor dá um calor só de olhar.

Certo, eu devo estar com problemas hormonais também. Quem eu quero enganar? Eu e toda a população feminina presente. Às vezes me pegava olhando tanto para Edgar como para James. Os outros nem passava pela minha cabeça, namorado das amigas né. James ganha do Edgar de beleza e charme e eu fico desconcertada quando percebo que estou os fitando. Hormônios estúpidos.

Além de mim e o Edgar, estavam as minhas amigas que aceitaram colaborar, todos os monitores, os marotos e os gêmeos da lufa-lufa que se autoconvidaram. Eu suspeitavam que isso aconteceu para impressionar alguém, só não sei dizer quem exatamente.

Então, quando você inconscientemente e sem querer se joga pra cima do seu amigo, percebe que ele gosta disso, que possivelmente ele tenha um penhasco por você, que ele está tentando estar do seu lado te ajudando com tudo e ainda mostrando um pouco do seu corpo que não é definido, mas _bom_ mesmo assim, isso não traz pensamentos bons para a sua mente.

Principalmente quando sua mente pura já teve tentativas de corrompimento por parte dos seus amigos loucos.

Não que eu estivesse pensando exatamente em agarra-lo. Mas quando se tem dois garotos extremamente lindos – Edgar e James – a sua disposição, te ajudando em tudo, te mandando sorrisos, olhares, além de te darem uma bela visão, sua mente está pouco se importando se o quê está pensando é certo ou errado.

Ô meu Merlim, o que fazer?!

**.x.**

**POV Marlene**

- James, vem aqui, agora! – Chamei apressadamente enquanto desembaralhava um fio enorme que servia de pisca-pisca bruxo, onde as luzinhas brilhavam e faziam 50 formas diferentes de piscar harmoniosamente.

- O que foi, Lene? – Ele perguntou e eu apenas abanei a mão para ele vir na minha direção. Ele e Sirius trocaram olhares, enquanto o último dava de ombros. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, mas vai acontecer em breve se não interferimos. – Falei chateada.

Não acredito que a cabeça oca da Lily fez algo sem nos pedir opinião. Tudo bem que eu estava escondendo algo dela e provavelmente isso a fez não partilhar a informação porque, bem, a informação que nós duas escondemos é sobre a mesma pessoa. O fato é que ela foi obrigada a me contar e eu ainda não abri minha boca.

Ok, eu me sinto péssima com isso, não quero esconder nada dela, mas isso é para o próprio bem dela. Dela e do James.

- A tapada da Lily fez besteira James. – Continuei assim que ele não falou nada apenas ergueu a sobrancelha para que eu continuasse. – Ela não leva nenhum jeito com qualquer coisa relacionada a garotos, você sabe, e acaba não percebendo os detalhes ao seu redor e nem as consequências das atitudes delas.

- Sabe, Lene, não sei se você percebeu, você está falando tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada. Eu estou perdido.

- Estou nervosa, James. – Comentei olhando para um ponto atrás de James. – Como você ainda não percebeu o clima entre eles? Olhe só.

Eu provavelmente vou me odiar por ter falado isso, mas eu precisava mostrar ao James o que estava acontecendo antes que seja tarde. Sabe, ele tem o direito de saber, mesmo que ele fique com uma carinha que irá partir meu coração e com vontade de socar a Lily por ser tão cabeça oca.

Ah, Merlim, porque, em nome da sua longa e alvíssima barba, eu tenho que estar tão revoltada ultimamente? Parece que às vezes eu tenho vontade de sair socando tudo. O estopim foi o idiota do Marcus. Eu acho que devo estar muito estressada com esse plano todo porque eu sou a cabeça do grupo e tudo o mais. Além das provas estarem me assustando por conta de todos os trabalhos imensos e difíceis que temos que fazer.

Se duvidar, Sirius também tem culpa nisso. Tente ter um namorado que é batedor de Quadribol e sonhar como seria ser batedora também. As minhas raízes de um sonho de ser uma possível batedora estão mexendo com a minha sanidade, só pode.

Tudo que eu quero ver são eles dando um amasso no sofá do salão comunal, se casando e tendo filhos para que eu seja a madrinha. Isso é pedir muito, meu bondoso Merlim?

James enrugou a testa e virou-se na direção que eu apontei discretamente. Ele demorou a localizar sobre quem eu estava falando, mas ele sempre tem essa ligação com a Lily que o faz olhar para ela, onde quer que ela esteja, mas tinha que ser no campo de visão dele.

Lá estava a cabeça oca da minha melhor amiga conversando amigavelmente – aparentemente é claro – com o Edgar. Eles estavam conversando olhando para uma abóbora gigante e para o teto. Mas dava para ver certos detalhes diferentes como a Lily sem graça e algo pior... Quando ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha, ela corou – sabe Lily é extremamente branca, dá pra ver quando ela cora, mesmo de uma distancia um pouco grande – e ele demorou sua mão ali e depois tirou sorrindo para ela.

James virou-se rispidamente e podia ver as feições em seu rosto como de qualquer pessoa que fica com ciúmes. Seus olhos faíscam como um fogo em brasa preste a abater sua presa, seus lábios está crispados e suas mãos estão fechadas em punho.

- O que ela fez, Lene? – Ele perguntou totalmente sem emoção.

- Você sabe que eu, Dora e Alice desconfiávamos que o Edgar estivesse nutrindo sentimentos pela nossa adorável Lily. – Ele assentiu. – Outras pessoas começaram a desconfiar também, como a Emmie, Vick e a Dorcas. Quando nós percebemos isso, nós paramos de falar coisas sobre o Edgar porque ele podia fazer algo e ela sentir que seria a coisa certa a fazer.

- Vocês falavam coisas sobre o Edgar? – James perguntou curioso. – Que tipo de coisas exatamente vocês falaram, Marlene?

- Coisas de garotas falam sobre garotos. – Falei sem graça olhando para o fio que eu tentava inutilmente desembaraçar. – É porque nós não queríamos que ela pensasse que estávamos jogando você sutilmente para cima dela, precisamos comentar de forma geral sabe?

- Deixe-me adivinhar. – Ele comentou de forma irônica. – Isso acabou piorando as coisas.

- Não que eu saiba. – Falei em um fio de voz sentindo seu olhar raivoso em cima de mim. – Não fizemos por mal. Não esperávamos que ele fosse ter sentimentos por ela. Nós pensamos que se não comentássemos nada sobre isso, a Lily não iria perceber e seria meio problema resolvido. O problema é que as meninas comentaram e ela foi tentar descobrir a verdade.

- Marlene, vamos ser diretos, me diga logo o problema. – Ele disse com raiva e simplesmente me encolhi.

- A cabeça da Lily é oca como você sabe e ela vê muito seriado trouxa. E ela tirou uma ideia de descobrir algo de algum seriado ou filme, não sei da onde, não prestei atenção nesse detalhe. – James se mexeu impaciente. – Ela foi tentar tirar informações sutilmente dele e basicamente se atirou para ele sem perceber e sem intenção.

- Ela o quê? – Ele perguntou meio perturbado.

- É o que você escutou. Por isso que ela está toda estranha desde ontem.

- É por isso que ela estava fugindo. – Ele murmurou para si mesmo totalmente aéreo.

- Fugindo? Do que você está falando? – Perguntei confusa.

Ele me contou rapidamente de como encontrou a Lily ontem a noite, eles tropeçaram um no outro e o quê eles conversaram, principalmente o que ela falou. Lily não havia me contado isso, talvez porque ela não queria mencionar da posição que eles ficaram por vergonha. Ouvi tudo atentamente.

- Como ela mesma disse tanto para mim como para você, ela sabe que fez besteira. – Comentei. – O problema todo é que o Edgar acha que talvez ela esteja afim dele e está tentando se aproximar mais ainda dela. A Lily não pretende beijá-lo, na verdade ela ainda não tinha pensado na possibilidade, mas eu sei que agora ela pode começar a pensar sobre isso. Qualquer garota pensaria. E convenhamos que Edgar não é de se jogar fora. – James se mexeu desconfortável, me olhou com um olhar não muito bom e estava quase destruindo o fio que segurava.

- Lene, será que você pode guardar esse tipo de comentário para você? – Ele falou um pouco ríspido.

- Certo, desculpe. Mas se você não quer que isso não aconteça, faça um favor a si mesmo de fazer algo para que ela veja que você é uma opção a ser considerada. Você tem que se mostrar como algo a mais como amigo. E pelo amor de Merlim, James, me diga que você tem pelo menos algo em mente porque eu não tenho nada e isso está me matando. De preferência, o mais rápido possível.

**.x.**

**POV James**

- Eu acho que você precisa de ajuda com isso. – Falei ao ver que Lily estava com dificuldades.

Rapidamente, fiz todo o trabalho com os feitiços necessários para ajeitar as caveiras nos pedestais ao longo daquela parede. Além de colocá-los ali, tinha que colocar feitiços para que eles dançassem ao som de qualquer música, uma surpresa engraçada pensada pelo Slughorn. Ele havia nos passado o feitiço, mas eu percebi que a Lily estava aérea, então ela demorava a se concentrar.

Graças à Merlim, Bones havia saído do pé da minha ruiva e ido falar com o Dumbledore, sabe-se lá pra que, apenas o escutei falando isso. Depois da minha conversa com a Marlene, eu fui conversar com os caras, pedir opinião e claro para eles me descontraírem antes que fosse acertar o nariz do Bones. Ainda estava me acostumando com a ideia de ter ciúmes profundos e aprendendo a controla-los para meu bem e do meu futuro relacionamento com a Lily.

Almofadinhas fazendo suas piadas sem graça e seus comentários sarcásticos melhoraram meu humor. Aluado me deu alguns bons conselhos e como um bom amigo foi buscar umas boas cervejas amanteigadas. As meninas estavam também conversando entre si sobre o ocorrido entre Lily e o Bones. Sei que Lily não ia gostar de saber que todos estão sabendo de tudo, mas queríamos evitar que ela caísse nas garras daquele idiota.

Como começamos a arrumação à tarde, o jantar foi servido nos salões comunais e nós jantamos aqui mesmo no Salão principal. Foi bom ter um descanso, é muita coisa para ser feita com tanta pouca gente. Estamos quase no final, amanha teríamos que vir fazer poucas coisas, ma nada muito demorado ou complicado.

Os monitores já haviam sido liberados para descansar e curtir a noite de sábado como pudessem. Almofadinhas e Aluado estavam em um canto com suas namoradas e Alice estava com Emmeline, Vick e Dorcas ajeitando alguns detalhes que só garotas conseguem ver e ajeitar.

- Obrigada, James. – Lily murmurou realmente agradecida.

- Sempre estou a disposição. – Comentei divertido por mais que meu próprio humor não estivesse um dos melhores. Pelo menos ela me deu um sorriso lindo. – Está bem distraída, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Acho que é cansaço e um pouco de estresse. – Ela começou se sentando em uma das mesas das casas que ainda estavam por lá. – Muitas coisas para fazer e muitas coisas para pensar.

Por mais que ela não soubesse, eu consegui entender uma ambiguidade em "muitas coisas para pensar". Dumbledore entrou no Salão Principal e parecia uma criança curiosa olhando para tudo. Murmurou "Fascinante" algumas vezes olhando tudo atentamente e foi andando animado até a abóbora gigante do Hadrid com Edgar em seu encalço.

Foi então que eu tive uma ideia, não sei se Dumbledore iria concordar, mas não custava tentar. Melhor tentar pelas regras antes de tentar quebrá-las. Não que eu me importe muito com isso, mas a minha ruiva se importaria, isso eu tenho certeza.

- Sei de algo que fará você se descontrair, já volto. – Comentei e beijei a sua testa.

Nunca havia feito esse gesto antes, mas sei que as garotas gostam disso. Como é que o Aluado comentou uma vez mesmo? Ah, sim, elas acham que isso é um gesto de proteção e carinho. Bem, eu concordava em parte.

- Hey, James. – Lily segurou meu pulso. – O que você vai fazer? – Seus olhos estavam confusos.

- Algo bom para você. – Sorri torto e ela piscou atordoada com a informação.

Não saberia explicar a reação dela porque hoje ela estava estranha. Mas acho que ela ficou assim por ver que eu estava me importando ao ponto de tentar fazer algo por ela, pelo menos eu espero que ela pense assim. Estava pensando por horas o que eu poderia fazer para ajudar o meu lado e acho que essa seria uma boa ideia.

- Professor Dumbledore, desculpe incomodar. – Falei interrompendo a conversa entre o diretor e o Edgar sem um traço de culpa. – Mas será que eu poderia lhe pedir um favor muito importante?

- É claro, Sr. Potter, mas isso não quer dizer que eu irei lhe conceder. Estou ouvindo. – Ele comentou calmamente e deu um sorriso para que eu prosseguisse.

Edgar deu uma risadinha quando o direto mencionou a segunda parte, mas eu controlei minha expressão, não me deixaria abater na frente do inimigo, ainda mais porque eu estou prestes de fazer algo que talvez ele não vá gostar.

- O dia hoje foi muito cansativo e a senhorita Evans está desgastada. Eu gostaria de pedir ao senhor a liberação de levarmos a senhorita Evans para dar um passeio em Hogsmeade, tomar uma cerveja amanteigada e depois voltaremos. Nada muito tarde, é claro.

Edgar me olhava desconfiado e o diretor me olhava ponderando o que eu havia falado.

- Acho uma excelente ideia, Sr. Potter. É bom saber que a senhorita Evans tem amigos muito bons como o senhor. É melhor vê-los assim do que brigando pelo corredor. Pelo menos era um passatempo divertido. – O diretor deu uma risada, eu concordei com a cabeça me lembrando das vezes que o diretor nos assistia brigando e Edgar nos olhou estranho. – Mas eu não quero tantos alunos fora da escola, principalmente à noite. Eu sei que meninas têm tendência a ficarem mais desgastadas por serem mais emotivas e acabarem cedendo ao stress mais rápido. Suponho que o senhor não precise ir, não é Sr. Bones? – Dumbledore perguntou e nem ao menos o deixou falar, para a minha alegria. – Sr. Potter pergunte a suas amigas se querem ir também, mas tente fazer que o número menor possível de pessoas vá. Eu não falarei para Sr. Black e Lupin não irem porque seria inocência da minha parte acreditar que eles não dariam um jeito de sair. – Sorri ao ouvir essa parte. – O senhor sabe o caminho de ida e volta. – Ele me olhou significamente. – Tente não chamar atenção e se o Filch os pegar, peça-o para falar comigo.

- Muito obrigada, professor. – Comentei. – Mas quem nos levará aos portões?

- Creio que isso não seja necessário. – Ele sorriu jovialmente.

Eu entendi o que ele quis dizer sobre saber o caminho e não chamar a atenção. Ele estava falando sobre a passagem pela a casa dos gritos, mas ele não tinha ideia que também sabíamos outras passagens melhores saindo de dentro do colégio.

Caminhei calmamente até a minha ruiva que ainda estava me olhando atentamente e agora de sobrancelhas erguidas com os olhos totalmente curiosos. Percebi que Dumbledore voltou-se para o assunto anterior com o Edgar como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas ainda sim o último ainda mandava olhares furtivos em minha direção.

**.x.**

**POV Lily**

-Bom dia, flor do dia.

Ouvi alguém murmurando e senti um cheiro de perfume maravilhoso. Remexi-me preguiçosamente e esbarrei em algo. Ou seria alguém? Espera um momento. A voz que falou comigo não é da Marlene – que não falaria carinhosamente e basicamente gritaria comigo – e nem da Alice, ela nem me acorda.

Abri um olho e percebi que James sorria para mim. Aquele sorriso lindo que faz qualquer garota desse castelo suspirar. Eu simplesmente odiava esse sorriso, mas agora ele me dava embrulhos no estomago. A todo custo eu tentava não falar borboletas porque quando se tem borboletas no estomago é quando se tem sentimento e eu não tinha sentimentos por James, apenas ataques hormonais.

- Hm, o que eu estou fazendo no mesmo lugar que você, James? – Murmurei ainda grogue e não arrisquei a olhar mais nada já que os raios de sol estavam me incomodando.

- Uma reação melhor do que a do ano passado. – Ouvi Remo comentando e rindo sendo acompanhado de James que estava do meu lado.

- Muita coisa mudou. – Murmurei.

- Não se lembra de nada, Lily? – James perguntou fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos.

É difícil admitir isso, mas eu estava gostando do carinho, tanto que nem reclamei e o deixei fazer. Eu estava ainda um pouco desacordada, então era admissível que eu gostasse disso ou aceitasse. Alias, somos melhores amigos e melhores amigos fazem isso, certo?

Tentei forçar a minha mente a se lembrar de ontem apesar do sono estar querendo se apossar de mim novamente. Os flashes começaram a passar na minha mente e eu consegui me lembrar aos poucos. Eu e os marotos fomos a Hogsmeade tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. As meninas disseram que não queriam ir, mas eu sabia que era porque hoje é aniversário do Sirius e Marlene tinha planejado uma festinha surpresa no dormitório deles.

Ah. Dormitório dos marotos. Estou localizada, _que ótimo_.

- Eu acho que ela voltou a dormir com esses carinhos no cabelo dela. – Remus murmurou.

- Estou acordada, - respondi - ainda.

- Conseguiu se lembrar ou quer ajuda? – James perguntou.

- Eu sei que estou no seu dormitório porque a Lene pretendia fazer uma surpresa para o Sirius. É tudo que eu lembrei até agora. Aconteceu a mesma coisa do ano passado?

- Basicamente. – James respondeu. – Tirando o fato que Almofadinhas e Lene fugiram no meio da noite e foram para o dormitório de vocês sozinhos.

- Ewn. – Murmurei desgostosa. – Não me dê uma informação dessas assim que eu acabo de acordar, por favor. – Comentei os fazendo rir.

Resolvi sentar e ver qual era meu estado atual. James estava sentado ao meu lado de pijama, cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal e me olhando com interesse, provavelmente porque meu cabelo devia estar um ninho e minha cara devia parecer com a de um defunto. Ao meu lado estava Dora ainda adormecida abraçada com Remo que ainda estava deitado para não acordá-la. Alice estava do outro lado do James dormindo profundamente abraçada a um travesseiro – devia estar sonhando com o Frank.

Falando em Frank, vi-o só umas três vezes desde que voltamos às aulas e eu sentia sua falta, fico imaginando a pobre da Alice.

Aqueles malditos raios de sol brincaram com a minha visão a tornando turva fazendo com que minha cabeça girasse e eu resolvi voltar a deitar. Mas como eu sou um pouco estranha de manhã – pelo menos é o quê eu digo a mim mesma – deitei minha cabeça no colo do James o surpreendendo.

- Faça o que você estava fazendo antes no meu cabelo. – Falei manhosa.

- Sim, senhora. – James murmurou divertido e começou a fazer carinho novamente enquanto eu caia no sono.

**.x.**

- Vamos, Lily, acorde. –Ouvi alguém murmurando suavemente.

- Agora não.

- Já está na hora de levantar, Lil.

- Mas eu não quero. – Reclamei.

- Eu realmente tenho que me levantar para pegar o seu almoço e ir ao banheiro.

- O quê?!

Arrisquei-me olhar ao redor e percebi que ainda estava deitada na cama de alguém dos meninos e alguém ainda fazia carinho na minha cabeça ou pelo menos recomeçou agora que eu acordei.

- James? – Perguntei me sentando e o encontrando no mesmo lugar de antes. – Ainda aqui? Pensei que você iria se levantar quando eu caísse no sono.

- Eu cochilei um pouco também e não foi um problema ficar aqui, se é o que está pensando.

Ele se levantou, se espreguiçou – acabou mostrando um pouco de sua barriga o quê fez meu estomago dar uns pulinhos – e me deu um sorriso. Olhei para os lados e vi Alice dormindo ainda, mas o casalzinho já tinha sumido de vista. Estava com medo de levantar e entrar no meu dormitório, não queria encontrar o outro casal em uma situação que eu não gostaria de ver._ Ewn. _Eu iria esperar James sair do banheiro e perguntar se era seguro ir para o dormitório, ele conhece o Sirius mais do que eu e ele poderia ver onde o casal está pelo mapa.

Os flashes de ontem começaram a inundar minha cabeça e lembrei-me do resto. Os meninos me divertiram bastante, o que me fez ficar mais relaxada, principalmente depois de constatar que Edgar estaria de fato tentando uma aproximação entre nós dois me deixando totalmente sem graça.

Ainda não havia chegado a uma conclusão do que eu faria em relação a isso.

Sirius e Remus haviam ido tentar comprar chocolates para mim no Dedos de mel e James quase implorou para que eu dançasse com ele, já que havia uma banda ao vivo ontem no pub. Dançamos duas músicas agitadas e depois veio uma mais lenta. Fiquei receosa de dançar com ele, mas acabei aceitando porque eu pensei que não seria um problema.

Ele havia colocado as duas mãos em minha cintura e eu coloquei meus braços em cima dos seus ombros. Nunca havia ficado tanto tempo tão próxima dele e não me importei. Não sabia se era porque eu estava sobre efeito da cerveja amanteigada ou não.

Ainda não sabia como eu havia mudado tanto em relação a James, mas parecia que ele era outro totalmente diante dos meus olhos, alguém que eu podia confiar e que eu queria ficar perto. De fato, isso me assustava um pouco. Talvez, eu tivesse gostando dele demais como amigo e ele estava virando algo essencial. Deve ser por isso que eu ando um pouco assustada em relação a ele.

Eu me lembro de ter encostado minha cabeça em seu peito aproveitando o momento de paz e vi Sirius entrando no pub acompanhado de Remo que logo começaram a dançar juntos me fazendo rir bastante.

Com uma sacola bem cheia de chocolate, aceitei voltar para Hogwarts – também porque eu sabia que já haveria dado tempo para Marlene arrumar tudo.

O resto foi aquela surpresa com bolo, Sirius e Lene dando amassos um canto, depois nós conversando bastante, rindo, contando histórias engraçadas e lembrando do passado, principalmente sobre minhas brigas com o James. E agora estou aqui.

Não faço ideia de que horas sejam e James comentou algo sobre pegar meu almoço, então devia ser mais de meio dia. Céus! Pior que não me espantava tanto assim já que fomos dormir muito tarde, estava quase amanhecendo se não me engano.

- Ruiva, vai querer o quê de almoço? – James falou me dando um pequeno susto. - Vou buscar algo para nós três.

Em algum lugar da minha consciência eu havia prestado atenção no que ele havia falado, mas minha atenção se perdeu assim que eu o vi. Estava usando uma calça de moletom azul marinho, chinelos e nenhuma blusa. Seus cabelos estavam caídos, mas ainda assim rebeldes. Ele estava sem óculos e secando o cabelo com uma toalha.

Como você espera que uma garota reaja ao acabar de acordar tendo uma visão privilegiada dessas?!

Céus, eu devia ser torturada por ter pensamentos maldosos em relação ao meu melhor amigo, que por acaso é um ex-galinha que queria ficar comigo e todo o colégio, ainda sim queria ficar comigo. Porque ele tinha que ser tão tentadoramente lindo e perfeito aos meus olhos? Sério, isso não se faz com uma garota, principalmente quando ela acaba de acordar.

Eu devia levar um coice de um centauro para parar com esses pensamentos errados em relação ao James, MEU MELHOR AMIGO E NADA MAIS. Fiz questão de enfatizar mentalmente para ver se eu conseguia ao menos voltar um pouco ao normal. É errado pensar nele assim, simplesmente errado.

- Ruiva? – Ele perguntou divertido me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- Ah, er, hm. – Tentei falar qualquer coisa, mas não cosegui.

Muito bom, Evans. Você acabou de mostrar a um egocêntrico que estava babando por ele. Um egocêntrico que passou um ano todinho tentando fazer com que você tivesse um pouco da sua reação agora e simplesmente você tinha repulsa dele. Sério, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Parecia que eu tinha mudado do óleo pro vinho e eu nem saberia dizer como isso ocorreu.

- James, é você? – Alice murmurou.

James, que estava me encarando, a olhou e segui seu olhar. Alice estava toda descabelada, mas ainda parecia uma boneca. Ela estava meio deitada e meio sentada, olhava para os lados meio grogue, mas depois se focou no James.

- Merlim! Deveria ser proibido ter uma visão do paraíso desses logo cedo. – Ela murmurou gemendo e tapou os olhos. – Por Merlim, eu tenho namorado! Faça um favor a nós, James, e coloque uma camisa.

Minha vontade era de pular em cima da Alice abraça-la e agradecê-la porque ter mais forças que eu para falar isso – obviamente porque ela tem um motivo de força maior chamado Frank. E ao mesmo queria que ela me batesse forte na cabeça por pensar tudo que eu pensei sobre o James.

James por sua vez riu gostosamente, pegou uma blusa de mangas curtas cinza e comentou que estava indo pegar o almoço, já que o Salão principal estava interditado e eles estavam servindo almoço nos salões comunais. Dessa vez ele não perguntou o que eu queria, o quê me fez corar porque ele devia percebido alguma coisa de errado comigo.

O bom do novo James é que ele não comentou e nem fez gracinha, apenas sorriu para mim e saiu do quarto como se nada tivesse acontecido e eu, além de agradecer mentalmente pelo novo James, estava me jogando pragas por todas as coisas impuras que eu pensei.

Ah, sem mencionar que ele nos avisou que não seria bom irmos para o nosso dormitório porque certo casal ainda estava lá e não tinha como saber o quê eles estavam fazendo. Alice e eu trocamos olhares concordando em esperar por James com a comida.

**.x.**

Dois dias sem encontrar Amélia, isso devia ser um tipo de recorde muito bom. Ainda não tive tempo de pensar como soltar essa bomba no James, além de ter problemas demais na cabeça para me preocupar com uma adolescente apaixonada. Ainda mais quando ela está apaixonada por um cara que você simplesmente teve pensamentos nada puritanos por ele.

Será que alguém poderia fazer o favor de me falar o que estava acontecendo comigo? COMO LILIAN EVANS PODERIA CHEGAR AO PONTO DE PENSAR EM AGARRAR JAMES POTTER, COMO? Isso parece totalmente errado.

Quando eu via aquelas séries ou filmes trouxas em que os personagens se interessavam por outro rapidamente parecia algo impossível para mim, mas agora eu entendo o que acontecia. _Não que eu esteja interessada no James porque eu não estou!_ É só que eu mudei de opinião em relação a ele muito rápido. E o pior de tudo é que agora eu vejo porque a população feminina fazia questão de ficar com ele, mesmo que fosse só um dia.

Eu devia ter muita repulsa por ele por ele ser tão idiota e egocêntrico para não reparar em detalhes como minha mente faz questão de reparar agora.

Sabe que eu preciso? Esquecer todos eles: James, Edgar e Amélia. É muito problema para minha mente. Eu vou tentar me descontrair o máximo que puder hoje a noite na festa porque eu mereço depois de todo esse trabalho. E tentarei ser uma Lily mais solta, brincarei com os marotos, vou fingir que não estou percebendo Edgar dando em cima de mim e mesmo que Amélia me encontre, eu a chamarei para dançar e será divertido.

Problemas resolvidos para hoje!

Passei o almoço no dormitório dos garotos e tive que convencer James a entrar no meu dormitório para expulsar nosso amigo de lá porque eu tinha que tomar banho e trocar de roupa rapidamente para terminar de arrumar o Salão Principal. Eu tinha até seis horas para deixá-lo perfeito e se eu quisesse um bom tempo para me arrumar, até cinco e meia.

O bom de você supervisionar a arrumação do Salão principal é que para começar, só pode entrar quem você quiser e isso impede da Amélia me encontrar e segundo eu pude finalmente reclamar com o Slughorn que graças aos céus não levou o que eu falei como ofensa.

Como havia poucas coisas como tirar as mesas das casas, colocar várias mesas para seis pessoas, um palco em um canto para a banda que Dumbledore contratou e outros detalhes, os gêmeos da lufa-lufa não vieram e nem os monitores dos primeiros anos. E por conta disso, nós mais brincávamos lá dentro do Salão Principal do que arrumávamos alguma coisa. Não tinha nenhum adulto por perto só um bando de adolescentes sozinhos que são bruxos em um cômodo enorme por várias horas juntos e com comida a vontade, o que você esperava?

Toda vez que Edgar se aproximava de mim, eu sentia Marlene me fitando. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, sabia que ela ia ficar curiosa tentando descobrir o que ele iria fazer e como eu iria reagir. A reação dela quando eu contei tudo no final foi algo inesperado. Ela simplesmente me chamou de cabeça oca e que isso era para eu aprender não confiar nas minhas amigas para pedir ajuda. De certa forma, ela está certa. Pelo menos eu tenho James e a Alice que colaram em mim e atrapalhava qualquer tentativa de algo carinhoso vindo do Edgar. Eu quase os abracei por me ajudarem inconscientemente.

Cinco horas em ponto. Tudo finalizado. Eu poderia chorar de emoção. Tanto esforço e tudo tinha ficado simplesmente lindo.

No meio do salão havia um projeto de discoteca com as iluminações desligadas. No centro, havíamos colocado a abobora gigante com uma iluminação branca que pisca bem rapidamente. Ao redor havia mesas espalhadas com panos de cor roxa, abóbora, verde em sobreposição a outro tecido de cor preta. Nas paredes da esquerda e direita havia pedestais de madeira com caveiras enfeitiçadas. Assim que você entrasse, você passaria por uma cortina de teia de aranhas que o Hadrid conseguiu não sei aonde. Havia vários objetos de decoração sobre o mundo mágico espalhados. Alguns deles estavam presos no teto por fios com pisca-pisca. Quando a festa começasse, toda iluminação normal seria desligada, deixando apenas os piscas-piscas mais a iluminação da discoteca.

- Lily, eu sei que está tudo muito lindo, que valeu todos os nossos esforços, mas você pode admirar depois, nós temos que nos arrumar. – Alice comentou.

- Eu cuido para que todos saiam daqui e o Salão Principal seja trancado até a hora certa. – Edgar falou logo em seguida. – Pode ir se arrumar.

- Isso me dá uma sensação de déjà vu. – Comentei enquanto eu e Edgar trocávamos olhares cúmplices. Praticamente a mesma coisa aconteceu na festa de boas vindas.

- Ok, precisamos realmente ir. – Lene apareceu, me pegou pelo braço e saiu me arrastando. – Antes que você resolva reclamar que eu estou te arrastando, você me agradecer. – Ela me olhou e havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos. – Lá vai outro déjà vu, banheiro dos monitores!

**.x.**

- Lene, eu sei que você se empolgou com o déjà vu, mas quem se vestiu de mulher gato da última vez foi apenas você e não nós quatro! – Reclamei me olhando mais uma vez no espelho.

- Concordo com a Lily. Eu estou me sentindo meio... _puta_. – Alice concordou comigo se olhando também no espelho ao meu lado.

- Eu acho que vocês estão reclamando de boca cheia, nós estamos lindas e vamos arrasar! – Esse comentário é claro que veio da Dora. Vai entender aquela cabeça louca dela que concorda com as loucuras da Lene.

- Eu entendo que vocês duas tenham vontade de deixar o namorado de vocês babando, mas essa não é a minha intenção, até porque meu namorado está longe daqui e não quero meninos me olhando. – Alice comentou.

- E eu também não quero atrair atenção. – Resmunguei. "_Já basta o Edgar_", acrescentei mentalmente.

- Parem de reclamar e olhem para nós quatro. – Lene puxou Dora e todas ficamos de frente para o espelho. – É o nosso último ano, temos que arrasar meninas! Nós vamos ser conhecidas como o Quarteto Fantástico! – Ela exclamou animada.

- Isso mais me lembra um filme trouxa. – Comentei pensativa. – Sinceramente isso não me traz boas lembranças. – Lene me olhou curiosa e eu balancei a cabeça. Não queria contar a triste história de como a louca da minha irmã me compara com a Coisa só porque nós dois somos "aberrações". - E além do mais, eu não quero me parecer com rebeldes de ensino médio que resolvem aparecer nos seu último ano só para, pelo menos, o garoto lindo e popular olhar para elas.

- Ensino médio? – Lene perguntou confusa. – O que é isso?

- Forma de ensino trouxa. É o que estaríamos fazendo se fossemos trouxas. Mas não importa o que é ensino médio, o que importa é como estamos vestidas! Se nenhuma louca como você, Lene, - ela me deu um olhar feio – fez a mesma coisa consigo mesmo ou com amigas também, nós chamaremos muita atenção.

- Essa é a ideia. – Lene falou ressaltando cada palavra como se eu não tivesse entendido ainda.

- Além do mais, Lily, vai estar escuro, só com aquelas luzes piscando, não é como se fomos ficar como alvo bem chamativo. E ainda tem as cores... Todos vão com as mesmas cores. – Dora comentou enquanto ficava trocando as cores do seu cabelo até achar um que ela considere aceitável.

O pior é que eu tinha que admitir que ela estava certa sobre as luzes e as cores, mas mesmo assim, eu não estava nenhum pouco confortável. Dora murmurou um "isso" quando seu cabelo ficou um lilás meio prateado que combinava com a sua roupa e não ficava tão chamativo como rosa chiclete, já que nós quatros estamos MUITO chamativas na minha humilde opinião.

Todas nós estamos com calças e botas de couro preto. Cada uma está usando uma blusa de uma cor, mas não, não era qualquer blusa, é simplesmente uma tomara que caia colada que modelava nosso corpo e realça nossos bustos, pelo menos não tinha um decote. Marlene está com tomara que caia preta, eu com a verde, Alice com a abóbora e a Dora com a roxa. Ainda estamos com o cabelo combinando, todas estão com o cabelo solto com as pontas cacheadas.

De acordo com a Marlene, ela havia planejado isso desde que soube como seria a festa de Halloween. Ela mandou uma carta para mãe pedindo as nossas roupas e a tia Morgana fez questão de fazer esse _favor _a filha. Se eu pedisse isso para a minha mãe, ela iria me perguntar se eu estava bêbada ou me drogando, ela iria concordar com o pensamento da Alice.

O que eu obviamente não vou admitir pra ninguém é que eu estou me sentindo mais linda e mais confiante sobre mim, meu corpo, minha beleza. Eu sou insegura sobre mim mesma, mas eu estou me sentindo como uma modelo da Victoria's Secrets que todos babam, se bem que aquelas meninas são tão _magrelas_.

Ah, esqueci de mencionar que a Marlene teve essa ideia maluca de que nós precisamos fazer algo juntas como os marotos que são conhecidos. Ela quer ter o próprio grupo só de meninas "poderosas". Pra mim, a ideia é tosca, mas quem que iria impedir essa louca? Eu não consegui. No máximo, seriamos conhecidas por um dia como o quarteto de meninas dos marotos.

- Hora da festa! – Lene exclamou animada.

A louca, mais conhecida como Marlene Mckinnon, me pegou pelo braço e Dora fez a mesma coisa com a Alice. Isso tudo é precaução para nós não fugirmos? Elas são tão dramáticas. Então, como estamos atrasadas – de acordo com a Lene, isso faria com que tivéssemos uma entrada triunfal na festa – o salão comunal está praticamente vazio. Lene covenceu os garotos de nos encontrar em frente ao salão principal, mas se eles soubessem como estamos vestidas, duvido que concordariam.

O que eu posso dizer? A intenção da Marlene deu certo. As poucas pessoas que encontramos, nos olhavam por um longo período de tempo. Os meninos provavelmente estavam tendo seus pensamentos maldosos, mas eu corava e desviava o olhar assim que eu sentia alguém me olhando, não queria ver a reação da pessoa. Já as meninas, algumas eram fofas e nos elogiava. Outras simplesmente ficavam boquiabertas ou comentam algo com as amigas. Ainda tinha aquelas que nos olhava com raiva ou com aparente inveja, isso fazia a Lene e Dora sorrirem orgulhosamente.

Eu acho que meu estomago se auto embrulhou e resolveu brincar de montanha russa assim que eu botei meus pés nas últimas escadas que daria de frente para o Hall e a porta de entrada do Salão Principal. Havia algumas pessoas ali, dois homens uniformizados que Slughorn contratou (ou conseguiu de graça porque ele é ótimo em conseguir favores) que apenas abriam as portas para os alunos entrarem – um exagero se querem saber – e os marotos com o Edgar.

Sirius está fazendo jus ao seu nome e está todo de preto, por incrível que pareça ele estava usando uma calça de couro também – é por essas e outras que eu digo que ele é a alma gêmea da Lene. Remo está ao seu lado conversando com o Edgar, os dois estão com calças jeans pretas, Remo está com uma camisa social com as mangas repuxadas até o cotovelo roxa e o Edgar, com blusa social também do mesmo jeito sendo preta com um colete abóbora por cima. E do lado do Sirius está James, que parecia perdido em pensamentos ouvindo atentamente algo que o amigo dizia. Seu cabelo parecia ter sido penteado, mas ainda continuava rebelde e espetado para todos os lados. Ele está com calça de tecido preto com uma blusa verde musgo e uma blusa social preta aberta por cima.

- Você... Você nos combinou, Lene? – Perguntei curiosa. Seria muita coincidência eles estarem combinando conosco sem repetir cores, principalmente Sirius com Lene e Remo com a Dora.

- Claro! Essa festa tem que ser um arraso, principalmente porque é aniversário do meu namorado lindo e maravilhoso.

Eu nem me dei o trabalho de responder e apenas revirei os olhos. Alice ria não acreditando no que a nossa amiga tinha feito. Eu nem tive tempo para pensar em nada quando eu vi todos os presentes olhavam surpresos para nós e o engraçado – pelo menos algo tem graça aqui – é que nós estamos descendo as escadas igualmente, com o mesmo ritmo e os mesmos passos. Lene sorria confiante, Dora sorria para Remo e Alice está só achando graça de tudo enquanto eu estou totalmente sem graça.

- Se eu soubesse que você iria estar assim, não teria deixado você ter andado pelo castelo sozinha. – Sirius foi o primeiro a ter uma reação e andar até nós.

- Você sabe que eu não estou sozinha, estou com as minhas amigas. – Lene respondeu pegando o braço que o Sirius estendeu para ela, o que foi fofo.

- Claro, com amigas que estão assustadoramente sexys. Qualquer um poderia atacar vocês. – Foi a resposta dele que me deixou mais sem graça ainda.

- Como percebeu, não fomos atacadas e não estamos assustadoramente sexys. – Comentei.

- Não liga pra ela, meu lindo. – Lene começou. – Ela não queria estar vestida assim. Até parece que tem medo de mostrar quão linda ela é.

- Eu também ficaria com dois marmanjos babando por ela. – Remus comentou divertido e puxando Dora possessivamente pela cintura.

Então eu me foquei na cena que ele acabou de dizer. Edgar parecia que iria babar a qualquer momento e James nos olhava parecendo encantado. Até parece que James está babando por mim, ele poderia fazer isso de sacanagem ano passado por mim, mas esse ano não. Ele só deve estar impressionado por eu estar assim, _diferente_. A Lily normal nem sonharia em se vestir assim. Mas já o Edgar, eu diria que sim, ele está babando por mim.

- Eu não acho que o James babaria por mim, possivelmente está impressionado por eu estar vestida tão _diferente _do que eu me vestiria.

- Se você diz. – Alice comentou divertida e foi na direção dos rapazes cumprimentá-los.

- Lily é tão bobinha. – Dora comentou.

- Ela é cega, isso sim. – Sirius comentou com a Dora.

- Nah. – Remus comentou com os outros dois. – Ela só não quer admitir pra si mesma que James está babando por sua beleza e não porque ele quer se divertir com ela como seria no ano passado.

- Concordo com o Remus. – Lene comentou.

- Ok, se vocês vão ficar falando sobre mim como se eu não estivesse aqui, eu vou pra lá, ok? – Apontei para onde os meninos estavam com a Alice. – Divirtam-se falando da minha vida. – Falei sarcasticamente.

Onde já se viu isso, meu bom Merlim? Da onde eles tiraram que James Potter em sua perfeita sanidade poderia babar por Lilian Evans? Não é como se o James que não é um idiota e nem galinha fosse querer algo comigo. Somos amigos e nada demais. Além do mais, ele é lindo e um pedaço de um caminho incrivelmente mau – como meus hormônios ressaltam frequentemente – e eu sou... a ruiva, não tão alta, não tão linda e não com um corpo tão impressionante. A única coisa impressionante são meus olhos e quem, pela barba de Merlim, iria se apaixonar por olhos?

Ah, quem se importa com esse papo de amor? Ele é meu amigo, meu melhor amigo e nada mais. Ponto final. Já tenho problemas de mais com o Edgar que não desgruda seus olhos de mim. Nem preciso dizer que estou extremamente corada?

**.x.**

- POR FAVOR, EU QUERIA A ATENÇÃO DE TODOS, SÓ POR UM MOMENTO. OBRIGADA!

- O quê a louca da Marlene está fazendo no palco, Merlim? – Eu perguntei curiosa e atordoada.

_Por favor, que não fosse outra loucura. _

Eu posso dizer que eu sou uma sobrevivente. Depois de uma hora e meia de pessoas mandado olhares tanto mortíferos como de alta maliciosidade, estou feliz que não fui atacada, principalmente pelo Edgar. Ok, exagero meu, mas eu estou muito desconfortável porque eu recebi muitos olhares e ainda estou recebendo.

Espera, aquele é um garoto do segundo me dando tchauzinho e gesticulando as sobrancelhas? Ah, eu preciso de uma cerveja amanteigada.

- Ninguém sabe. – Alice murmurou ao meu lado.

- Me passa isso. – Peguei cerveja amanteigada do James. – Obrigada.

- Er... de nada? – Ele falou divertido.

Bebi tudo em um gole enquanto via minha amiga radiante no palco onde uma banda de rock bruxa em que o vacalista é filho do primo de um ex-aluno do Slughorn – aposto 10 galeões que ele está fazendo um favor recebendo algo em troca. Eu preciso relaxar. Cadê aquela Lily que falou que ia fazer essa festa ser divertida?

O começo da festa foi só de elogios a nós quatro. Lene conseguiu o que queria, nós tivemos uma entrada triunfal: quatro garotas lindas parecendo modelos (nada com uma boa arrumação, hein?) acompanhada com quatro garotos lindos e pedaços de mau caminho. Parecia o tipo de entrada em bailes de ensino médio dos populares, isso fez meu estomago embrulhar mais ainda.

O casal de monitores-chefes ficaram longe dos amigos por quase uma hora sendo agradecidos pelos professores e fazendo uma social com os mesmos. Ah, preciso ressaltar que chegaram comentar que fazendo um casal lindo? Eu quis sair correndo, mas eu não podia. O sorriso do Edgar ficou enorme.

Quando finalmente voltei para onde estava meus amigos, Lene estava dançando com Sirius e as meninas. Remo e Dora estavam com um pessoal da Lufa-lufa conversando – e seu abraço em torno da cintura dela ainda era possessivo e acho que ele não a largaria até que fossem dormir. E James... estava sendo atacadas por garotas e Amélia estava em um canto emburrada vendo tudo isso. Por incrível que pareça, James parecia sem graça com tanta atenção.

Edgar me arrastou com ele para onde estava Amélia com as amigas e alguns de seus amigos. Um deles me chamou para dançar e eu aceitei. Depois Edgar tomou o seu lugar e depois James. Eu me sentia tonta, muitos garotos chamando minha atenção de uma só vez. Sério que isso tudo por conta de uma roupa? Até que Lene subiu no palco e o nosso grupo se juntou curioso.

- HOJE É ANIVERSÁRIO DE UMA PESSOA ESSENCIAL PARA MIM E SEI QUE É MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MUITOS AQUI. POR FAVOR, VAMOS TODOS CANTAR PARABÉNS PARA O GAROTO MAIS MARVILHOSO E LINDO DESSE PLANETA – ela se empolgou mesmo, hein? -, SIRIUS BLACK!

Todos – sim, todos, até os sonserinos que me surpreenderam – bateram palmas e quase todos cantaram alto e como se fossem uma só voz parabéns para Sirius. Ele parecia ter ganhado o melhor presente de aniversário do mundo e estava dando o maior sorriso possível. Remo e James foram para seus lados, abraçando-o pelos ombros cantando – ou gritando, como queira – o parabéns.

Depois desse parabéns, Sirius foi até o palco, tirou Lene de lá e deu um beijo digno de filmes. A banda voltou a tocar, mas começou a tocar músicas românticas. Logo, casais estavam dançando no meio da pista e eu perdida no meio deles. Graça aos céus, Alice me fez o favor de pegar o Edgar para dançar – sim, eu acho que ela percebeu que estava fugindo um pouco dele.

- Será que eu poderia ter a chance de dançar com uma princesa tão linda como você? – Uma voz me surpreendeu. Virei-me lentamente até que dou de cara com Regulus Black.

- Princesa? Sério? Aonde a sangue-ruim foi parar? – Perguntei na defensiva.

- Isso é um pedido de desculpas, juro. Além de mais, se você ainda fosse uma sangue-ruim, você acha que eu iria dançar com você, aqui, no meio de todo mundo? Meus amigos estão logo ali – ele apontou para trás e vi um grupo de sonserinos que nos olhavam com repugnância- e vou ouvir muito por esse ato.

- Você tem um ponto. – Murmurei a contra gosto.

- De qualquer forma, eu irei falar algo que eles vão gostar, não que eu vim mesmo me desculpar com você, preciso manter as aparências dos Black, já que meu irmão não faz isso. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Aí está o Regulus Black, já estava chegando a imaginar que alguém tinha colocado uma maldição Imperius em você.

- Justo. – Ele murmurou e deu um sorriso que me lembrou do Sirius. – Uma dança, Evans. Só uma dança.

- Não hoje, Black. Quem sabe outra vez você tenha mais sorte.

Dei um sorriso sincero – o quê é bem estranho, se quer saber – e fui me sentar um pouco, estava precisando, ainda não tinha feito isso ainda. E encontrei um James implicando com Alice e nem sinal de Edgar. Yeah!

- Eu preciso comer, me digam que vocês tem um pouco de comida para essa alma caridosa. – Falei.

- Nossa, parece até mendigo pedindo esmola. – James comentou divertido.

- Você por acaso já viu algum mendigo pedindo esmola? – Alice perguntou.

- Não, - ele respondeu e eu revirei os olhos enquanto ele bebia um gole enorme de suco de abóbora – mas já ouvi sobre isso e parece igual. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Idiota. – Brinquei com ele tacando uma batata frita de bolinha nele.

Eu sei que é desperdício, até porque batata frita é maravilhosa, MAS foi a primeira comida pequena que eu vi para jogar nele.

- Eu sei que você gosta desse idiota, Evans. – Ele tacou a batata frita de volta que acertou meu nariz.

- Nem nos seus sonhos, Potter. – Revidei sorrindo marotamente. Peguei seus óculos e os coloquei. – Olá, meu nome é James Potter. – Estufei meu peito. – Eu sou um idiota convencido com um ego enorme e tenho orgulho disso.

Tirei os óculos e ofereci para Alice que ria da nossa brincadeira. Ela entendeu o que eu quis dizer e pegou os óculos colocando-os.

- Eu tenho grupo chamado marotos e eu sou o chefe deles. – Ela se inclinou para frente. – Mas não digam isso ao almofadinhas, ele não aceita ser meu submisso.

Eu ri abertamente junto com Alice enquanto pegava os óculos novamente.

- HAHAHA tão engraçadas – James comentou sarcasticamente fingindo estar irritados.

- Eu digo que eu sou um cervo, mas na verdade eu sou um veado. – Continuei com a brincadeira.

- Evans. – James comentou como se tivesse me avisando de algo que eu não podia fazer.

- Eu tenho uma queda pelo Sirius, mas agora minhas chances foram perdidas por conta da Lene. Triste vida. – Falei tristemente e fiz biquinho.

Alice gargalhou e James balançava a cabeça rindo de mim. Peguei várias batatas fritas com forma redonda e enfiei tudo de uma vez na boca fingindo uma representação dele comendo. Depois tomei um copo de cerveja amanteigada de uma só vez.

- E é assim que um maroto faz. Bebe tudo de uma só vez. – Dei um sorriso brilhante e virei-me para Alice. – Ei, gatinha, você sempre vem aqui? – Passei minha mão pelo meu cabelo em uma encenação barata.

Eu sempre acho engraçado quando eu e James ficamos implicando um com o outro e eu estava esperando uma chance por isso: encenar o antigo James Potter de brincadeira. Como eu pretendia que alguma parte dessa festa valesse a pena essa roupa estúpida e toda a arrumação, não me importei de brincar abertamente.

- Já chega, Evans. - James comentou. – Eu não era assim.

- Não? – Perguntei com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Aé, você era bem pior. - Ele riu enquanto tentava tirar seus óculos de mim. - Não mesmo. Você acha que eu vou entregar seus óculos assim? Facilmente?

- Claro que sim. – Ele respondeu com firmeza. – Sou míope, mas não burro.

- É o que veremos. – Falei sorrindo enquanto tinha uma ideia legal. Ah, efeito de tantas cervejas amanteigadas, só pode. – Alice, pega!

Taquei os óculos nas mãos de Alice enquanto James tentava avançar para cima de mim. Ela reconhecendo o brilho maroto em meus olhos, pegou os óculos. Ela se levantou, colocou os óculos, bebei um pouco de cerveja amanteigada e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Vamos, Potter. Consegue encarar duas garotas? – Ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Isso é um desafio? – Ele perguntou sorrindo torto.

- Claro, Potter. – Respondi por Alice. – E você ainda fala que não é burro.

- Você pagará por tais palavras, Evans – Ele falou.

O que se seguiu foi três projetos de adultos correndo pela festa como três crianças. Eu e Alice revisando em segurar os óculos de James enquanto o dono dos óculos corria tentando pegá-los e não cair – já que ele é um pouco míope, coitado. Ah, quem se importa? Estou com os óculos dele.

Alice correu para o Hall e nós a seguimos. Ficamos nisso até pararmos no jardim. Ventava e parecia que ia chover qualquer minuto. James conseguiu pegar Alice e seus óculos de volta. Nós sentamos na grama e começamos a rir descontroladamente.

- Isso foi divertido. – Alice comentou.

- Foi sim. Pelo menos algo valeu a pena colocar essa roupa e esse esforço todo para arrumação. – Comentei me deitando olhando para as estrelas.

- Falando em roupas, meninas, - James começou falando – vocês estão maravilhosas. Lembrem-me de agradecer a Marlene pela a ótima visão.

- Tarado. – Bati em seu braço rindo.

- Tarado nada. Estou falando sério. Você está... – Ele parou para pensar em uma palavra- impressionante. Apesar de não aprovar muito a roupa por todos os olhares que recebeu, realçou muito a sua beleza.

- Bem que eu disse. – Alice comentou sorrindo e piscou para mim. – AH! CHUVA! CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Alice saiu correndo desesperadamente e eu comecei a rir. A chuva começou a cair fortemente e eu nem liguei. James estendeu a mão para irmos para dentro e eu aceitei. Ainda estava rindo da reação da minha amiga e comecei a dançar na chuva. Lembrei de quando eu era bem pequena, eu e Petúnia tomávamos banho de chuva sempre que chovia forte. Pra mim, isso é uma sensação muito boa como se eu tivesse sendo purificada ou algo assim.

Pra que voltar lá pra dentro onde todos me olham estranho, um me olha com o desejo e outra está tentando saber como ajudá-la? O melhor é ficar aqui revivendo esse momento bom de tomar banho de chuva. Eu sei que mesmo que chova depois eu não farei isso de novo, então já que estou molhada, irei aproveitar.

- Vamos, Lily, você vai pegar um resfriado. – James me chamou preocupado.

- Não diga isso, James. – Falei abanando a mão. – Venha comigo. É bom tomar banho de chuva.

- Só se for para pegar um resfriado. Anda, Lily.

- Para de ser chato, James. – Reclamei.

Abri meus braços, fechei os olhos e levantei meu rosto só sentindo a água bater em mim e a sensação de estar toda molhada. Nada como um momento de loucura, não é mesmo? Eu mereço isso, um momento de paz nessa bagunça toda que eu me enfiei. E ainda teria um assunto muito bom para contar ao meus pais. Eles iriam gostar de saber que ainda tenho boas memórias com a Petúnia.

Abri os olhos e vi o James me olhando divertido. Fiz uma concha com as mãos, esperei se encher de água e taquei diretamente no seu rosto. Como eu digo, é engraçado implicar com ele e eu gosto. Parece algo normal para mim, como respirar. É divertido e é algo que nós temos que é nosso.

E meu bom e velho Merlim... A blusa dele está mesmo encharcada e grudada totalmente nele? Ah, MEU MERLIM! Isso que é abdômen definido – se bem que do Sirius é bem mais – e eu não posso ter esses pensamentos.

Porque eu tenho esse tipo de pensamento por ele? Por quê? Por quê? A resposta parece altamente assustadora e provavelmente seja os hormônios imbecis que está brincando com o meu cérebro e...

- AHMEUMERLIMSAGRADO UM RAIO! – Gritei desesperada.

- É melhor nós entrarmos. – James comentou me olhando preocupado.

- Não! – Gritei em protesto. – E se um raio nos pegar enquanto corremos? Podemos ser alvos fáceis, sabia? – Falei desesperada.

- Lily, eu não acho que isso vá acontecer.

Porque essas coisas têm que acontecer comigo? Porque de todas as pessoas eu tinha que dar um ataque idiota por medo de raios na frente do James que pode rir a qualquer momento da minha cara?

- Claro que pode acontecer. – Falei com medo. – AHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritei assim que um estrondo entrou pelos meus ouvidos, sai correndo e abracei o James com medo da mesma forma que eu fazia com meu pai quando ouvia um trovão. – James, eu tenho medo de raios e trovão. Eu já vi um pobre gatinho sendo eletrocutado por um raio. – Balancei a cabeça em pavor tentando afastar as imagens da minha mente. – Simplesmente eu tenho medo.

- Não precisa ter medo, Lil. – Eu esperava que sua voz saísse divertida ou ele risse de mim, mas ele parecia estar compreensivo. Ele passou a mão pelos meus cabelos molhados. – Eu estou aqui com você, nada vai te acontecer, prometo. Agora nós temos que ir para dentro.

- Mas James – me afastei o suficiente para o olhar – e se um raio nos atacar enquanto andarmos? O gatinho estava andando quando ele morreu com o raio.

- Lily, - ele pegou meu queixo e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos – ele só não teve sorte, ok? E eu já disse nada vai acontecer com você enquanto eu tiver aqui.

- Promete?

- Prometo, Lírio.

E a coisa mais inesperada de todos os tempos aconteceu. James Potter me beijou. Eu não tinha prestado atenção por conta do meu medo que estávamos tão perto que nossos narizes quase se roçavam. Tudo que pensei foi: "Porque ele está me beijando?" e depois "Porque eu não estou fazendo nada?".

Eu acho que foi o medo de ser eletrocutada que fez com que eu o beijasse de volta. Eu estava com medo de ser morta e alguém tinha me prometido que nada iria acontecer comigo, eu vi em seus olhos que era a verdade. E ele simplesmente me beijou com a melhor ternura do mundo. Então, hm, eu me senti bem. Como se eu tivesse sendo protegida, de verdade. Nenhum raio iria tocar em mim enquanto ele me beijasse e me abraçasse com força porque ele me prometeu isso.

Eu o abracei mais forte e pude sentir suas costas fortes sobre minhas mãos. Então, eu não pensei direito. Os hormônios simplesmente atacaram e eu não tinha nenhuma arma de defesa contra isso. E o pior, eu nem sei se eu queria uma arma de defesa.

Enquanto uma das minhas mãos estava em suas costas, a outra foi para seus cabelos. Agora eu entendia porque ele gostava de passar tanto a mão nos seus cabelos. Seus cabelos são macios, mais do que eu esperei e bons de passar a mão.

Seus lábios me beijavam com ternura e desejo. Um desejo que eu não esperava que existisse. E o mais surpreendente, eu retribuía. Ele pediu abertura para aprofundar o beijo e eu aceitei claramente. Nossas línguas brincavam e dançavam sicronizadamente, algo que nunca aconteceu tão bem antes.

Eu sei que eu beijei poucas pessoas antes – muito poucas, tipo menos que cinco – e que eu não tinha experiência como ele sobre como um beijo é bom e qual poderia ser o melhor do mundo. Mas, isso, esse beijo foi o melhor beijo até agora. Minha mente insana me avisou que provavelmente eu nunca admitiria isso ara ninguém, mas eu tenho a certeza que melhor beijo com certeza é esse com James.

James Potter.

Meu melhor amigo.

Ah, meu Merlin! O que eu estou fazendo? É James Potter, meu melhor amigo e o garoto que passou o ano todo querendo isso! E o que exatamente aconteceu comigo? Porque eu estou o beijando? Ah!

Não sei quanto tempo estávamos assim, mas eu sabia que era muito tempo quando percebi que precisava de ar, que eu precisava me afastar e que eu preciso urgentemente colocar um pouco de sanidade na minha cabeça me afastando do meu melhor amigo que eu estou beijando.

Então, lentamente me afastei e o olhei. Ele parecia sem reação e esperando minha reação. Eu não sabia o pensar ou o que falar para ele. Na verdade, eu não acreditava o que eu tinha feito. Ok, foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, MAS ninguém poderia saber disso.

- Eu, er, bem, vou indo. – Falei apontando para o portão do castelo. – Medo de raios. Preciso proteger minha vida. Tchau.

Sai correndo o mais rápido possível. Proteger minha vida? Sério que eu disse isso? Ah, dane-se. Eu acabei de fazer algo estúpido e ainda estou me preocupando com que eu falei? Ah, Evans, você está louca. Seria bom você pegar o caminho de St. Mungus, seria melhor para você.

- Pode parando aí, sua traidora! – Escutei uma voz raivosa assim que entrei no Hall.

- Como é? – Perguntei olhando ao redor procurando a pessoa.

Ah, merda.

- Como você pode fazer isso comigo? – Amélia me perguntou raivosamente e parecia estar quase chorando. - Eu acreditei em você. Eu acreditei que você iria me ajudar, mas não... A Lilian Evans que é doce com todos, na verdade é a PESSOA MAIS FALSA QUE EU JÁ CONHECI!

- Amélia, por favor, se você me deixar explicar...

- Sem explicações! Você me traiu, sua vaca! – Ela bateu na minha cara e eu arregalei meus olhos. – Você nunca, ME OUVIU BEM? NUNCA DEVIA TER BRINCADO COMIGO DESSA MANEIRA.

As lágrimas vieram rapidamente com a dor que eu senti em meu rosto. Sai correndo em direção ao salão comunal. Tudo que eu queria agora é dormir e esquecer o que aconteceu. Se minha intenção era valer a pena essa festa, eu estraguei tudo.

Beijar James foi um erro.

* * *

Pra quem esperava pelo Quadribol, foi adiado. Mas do próximo não passa, prometo. Não vou dizer o quê exatamente vai cair no próximo capítulo porque eu ainda estou pensando nele e não cheguei a uma conclusão.

Pela primeira vez, não responderei as reviews aqui, desculpem estou com pouco tempo. ):  
Mas eu responderei pela a inbox de vocês, daqui um dia ou um dia e meio é o prazo final para as suas respostas. Para quem não tem login aqui, no próximo capítulo eu respondo, mesmo, juro.

LEMBREM-SE, REVIEWS! EU MEREÇO DEPOIS DE 27 PÁGINAS! E pessoas que leem, mas não deixam, faça um esforcinho. Eu vou recompensá-los com os próximos capítulos.

AGORA SIM O ROMANCE JILY COMEÇOU! Quem aí está animado para ler a Lily surtando? E o que acontecerá ao nosso casal? Alguma vingança da parte da Amélia? Como será que Edgar irá reagir quando souber do beijo do nosso casal Jily? Próximos capítulos! *-*

Eu quero saber se vocês aguentam vários capítulos ou preferem que eu vá rápido? Porque já estamos em novembro! Tem muita coisa pra acontecer em pouco tempo. Trinta capítulos e eu acho que dá pra mais 15, o que acham? Aguentam? Comentem!

**Beijos, Evellyn.**


	32. Reações quase inesperadas

**Hey!**

Pensei que não daria conta de terminar esse capítulo para hoje, mas consegui! E eu ainda tive muitos contratempos, ou seja, sintam-se sortudos por eu conseguir terminar. Esse capítulo para mim é um pouco chatinho porque trata-se mais de pensamentos, emoções e decisões. Só o final que eu gostei bastante de escrever. Espero que gostem!

Eu quero agradecer à** 7Miss7Butterfly7** que me ajudou no capítulo anterior com algumas ideias e revisando algumas parte para mim porque eu estava sem tempo. Eu esqueci de colocar isso no último capítulo, por isso estou colocando agora.

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Trigésimo primeiro capítulo – Reações quase inesperadas**

**POV James**

A expressão da Lily ainda estava dando reviravoltas em minha mente e também o modo como ela fugiu. Bem, não é como se eu esperasse que ela pulasse nos meus braços dizendo que me ama, mas também não esperava que sua reação fosse tão... _Decepcionada? Arrependida?_ Eu não saberia dizer o quê exatamente, mas sua reação me deixou descontente.

Se eu pudesse me socar, eu o faria. Talvez eu tivesse feito isso cedo de mais, logo agora que nós finalmente estávamos tão próximos. E se ela se afastar? Isso daria ao Edgar uma oportunidade melhor para se aproximar e conseguir o que quisesse do meu Lírio.

Desde quando James Potter ficou tão burro? Desde quando James Potter colocava tudo a perder?

- Desde que você ficou tão sentimental e caiu nas garras de uma bela ruiva. – Sussurrei para o nada enraivecido.

Não estava com raiva por estar me apaixonando pela Lily, mas eu tinha raiva por deixar meus sentimentos se apossarem da minha sanidade e me forçarem a fazer coisas estúpidas como essa. Coisas estúpidas que foram uma das melhores sensações que eu tive na vida. E eu pareço um gay falando assim. Mas o amor é gay de qualquer forma.

Sentir a Lily tão próxima, abraça-la tão forte, sentir seus lábios contra os meus me correspondendo... Eu poderia dizer que foi um dos melhores beijos que eu já tive, se duvidar o melhor, mas eu não tinha certeza, já havia beijado tantas por aí.

Eu já fui muito idiota.

A chuva batia fortemente no meu rosto e eu andava em passos lentos para o castelo, não queria parecer para Lily que estava correndo atrás dela. Ela precisa de um tempo para pensar no que aconteceu e digerir tudo. O que me dá esperança de tudo não estar perdido é que ela não me deu um tapa na cara, gritou comigo ou me xingou... Pelo menos não ainda. E também ela me correspondeu, isso alegrava meu coração.

Que frase gay, Pontas.

Escutei uma pessoa gritando no Hall, mas nem me importei de andar mais rápido para ver o que era. Assim que eu coloquei meus pés dentro do Hall, a gritaria havia parado. Olhei ao redor e vi uma menina entrando furiosa no Salão Principal, mas não era minha ruiva, eu a reconheceria. Ouvi passos apressados e olhei na direção do som, percebi que Lily estava subindo o mais rápido possível as escadas e alguém estava subindo atrás dela.

Edgar. Bufei de frustração. Parecia que agora ele estava por todos os lados e isso me irritava profundamente. Já não basta eu fazer todo esse esforço para a ruiva ver que eu mudei, que pode confiar em mim e ser minha amiga para eu preparar o terreno para ela se apaixonar por mim e vem um idiota do nada que tem tudo para estragar todo o meu esforço.

Edgar segurou seu pulso e a fez olhar para ele. Eles não perceberam que eu estava os olhando. Eles se falaram por um tempo até que Edgar a abraçou e ficaram assim por uns minutos. Minhas mãos se fecharam em punho automaticamente e minha vontade era de quebrar o nariz daquele idiota. Lily se afastou, falou alguma coisa e voltou a subir as escadas novamente. Edgar passou as mãos pelo cabelo parecendo frustrado e fez menção de voltar para o Salão Principal.

Entrei na festa de novo, mesmo estando encharcado, antes que ele me visse que estava os vigiando. Será que a Lily falou alguma coisa do beijo para ele? Não, acho que não. Lily é muito reservada, será difícil arrancar essa verdade dela, tenho certeza. Também não contaria a verdade, não enquanto eu não souber sua reação. Vou tentar ao menos fazer ela me odiar um pouco menos.

O James do passado faria questão de espalhar para todos que finalmente tinha conseguido um beijo da ruiva. Mas eu, o atual James, zelava pelos sentimentos da Lily e deseja muito que ela não o odiasse.

O que eu estava fazendo aqui então? Se qualquer um dos marotos me ver assim, eles me exigiriam a verdade e eu tinha que me preparar para qualquer tipo de chantagem vindo deles. As meninas seriam fáceis de contornar, mas Almofadinhas e Aluado? Não mesmo. Eles me conhecem demais para meu próprio bem.

Girei meus calcanhares e rumei em direção ao meu dormitório. Tudo que eu preciso é de um bom banho e uma longa noite de sonho. Com certeza eu sonharia com a ruiva me dando mais beijos, não precisava ser um adivinhador para saber que isso aconteceria.

**.x.**

- Pontas, levante sua bunda quadrada da cama. Eu não vou te chamar mais, se você perder a aula, eu não irei te acobertar. Você sabe que a Minerva disse que iria dar detenção para todos aqueles que matassem aula por causa da festa.

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas. – Cobri minha cabeça com o edredom - Eu não ligo para aulas ou para regras. Você sabe isso tão bem quanto eu.

- Meu caro pontitas, - bufei, odeio quando ele inventa sinônimos párea meu apelido – não era você que estava dizendo que estava evitando pegar detenção para agradar nossa querida ruiva?

- Talvez eu tenha mudado de ideia. – Falei estranhamente, talvez até um pouco amargurado.

- Como é, seu veado?

- É cervo, seu pulguento.

Sentei-me na minha cama irritado. Estava com a cabeça cheia e não queria voltar para realidade tão cedo ou vê-la tão cedo. Eu estou com medo da sua reação. Vai que ela resolve me dar um tapa na cara, me chama de aproveitador e para de falar comigo para sempre? Seria algo típico de Lilian Evans. Não sei se eu estou preparado para perdê-la logo agora que as coisas estavam indo tão bem.

E pior de tudo é que nem o idiota do meu melhor amigo me ajuda. Está certo que ele não sabe de nada ainda, mas mesmo assim, ele devia perceber que eu não estou de bom humor, custa me deixar dormir em paz? Como eu sabia que ele não me deixaria voltar a dormir, resolvi ficar acordado.

- Eu acho que está na hora do plano acabar. – Falei sem rodeios.

- É o que? – Ele me perguntou espantado. – Mas... O casal Jily não está junto, o plano não pode acabar.

- Jily? – Perguntei perdido.

- Você e a Lily. – Ele deu um sorriso maroto. – J de James e "ily" de Lily. – Ele deu de ombros quando eu revirei os olhos. - Garotas trouxas fazem isso o tempo todo com casais trouxas. Aí eu lembrei e fiz com os nomes de vocês. – Ele fez uma pausa e eu olhei como se ele tivesse criado um terceiro olho - Eu estava entediado. - Ele respondeu a minha pergunta silenciosa do porque ele tinha feito aquilo.

- Mas eu prefiro que o plano acabe. – Falei com mais certeza. – Nós estamos mais próximos agora – E eu quero pensar que continuaremos assim, mas não comentaria isso com ele ainda – e quero que ela se apaixone por mim naturalmente.

- E ela irá se apaixonar naturalmente, Pontas. O plano é só um empurrão.

- Essa é a decisão final. Plano acabado. Aproveite e vá com Lene sobre isso. Não quero ouvir mais nada sobre isso e nem tentem fazer nada sem eu saber. – Me levantei e fui em direção ao banheiro. Percebi que Almofadinhas me olhava estranho. - Até porque se ela um dia descobrir do plano é capaz de parar de falar com todos nós.

- Você tem um ponto aí. – Almofadinhas falou pensativo.

- Cadê o Aluado?

- Na casa dos gritos com a namorada. – Ele gesticulou as sobrancelhas e sorriu malicioso. – Passaram a noite lá.

- Pelo menos, a noite de alguém foi boa. – Comentei chateado. Vi que Almofadinhas percebeu minha expressão e tentei mudar de assunto rapidamente. – Mas acho que essa não é a primeira vez deles.

- Também acho. Será que o nosso lobinho mau está com vergonha de nos contar suas aventuras sexuais?

- Com certeza, principalmente tendo um amigo como você para distorcer tudo e o provocar. – Falei sorrindo.

- Verdade. – Almofadinhas sorriu orgulhoso. – Vamos colocar ele contra a parede hoje?

- Claro. – Pelo menos alguma iria me distrair e tirar a atenção do Almofadinhas de mim antes que ele confirmasse que algo está errado comigo. – Alias, - comecei falando impaciente – se você me acordou para não matar aula, posso saber por que você ainda não foi atrás dele também?

- Ele já está vindo. Ele pegou sua capa para sair e entrar sem ser pego com a Dora. Usei nosso método de comunicação para acordá-lo, você não foi o único a sofrer.

- E porque você não está dormindo como uma pedra como sempre? – Indaguei de braços cruzados.

O Almofadinhas é o pior de ser acordado entre os marotos e só agora que minha mente raciocinou que ele foi o primeiro a acordar por livre espontânea vontade. Aposto que tem haver com a Lene. Algo sobre beijos e amassos. Isso seria como um despertador potente para ele.

- Alguém está a minha espera. – Ele piscou para mim.

Viu? Eu sabia que a Marlene estava no meio. Eu ri da sua cara maliciosa e entrei no banheiro. Um bom banho relaxante iria melhorar meus nervos antes de ir tomar o café da manhã. O bom é que o diretor liberou todos do primeiro tempo de aula para dormirem um pouco mais por conta de festa.

**.x.**

**POV Lily**

Quase uma semana de sobrevivência após o Halloween e os meus nervos ainda não estavam controlados. Toda vez que eu ficava no mesmo recinto que James, sentia um formigamento na minha espinha. Eu não sabia como tratá-lo e o que pensar sobre o nosso beijo. Meu estomago dá uma volta de 360º graus só com a palavra beijo.

Sexta-feira tinha acabado de chegar e eu não me deixei pensar sobre o quê aconteceu durante a semana apesar da minha mente me maltratar. Eu fiz a única coisa rápida e fácil que poderia evitar problemas: fingir que nada aconteceu. Ok, admito, não deu certo desde o primeiro momento. Assim que eu desci para o café da manhã, me arrastando quase igual uma múmia, e o vi sentado conversando com os outros marotos, eu me vi entrando em pânico. Dei a meia volta, obriguei um menininho do primeiro ano ir até qualquer mesa e pegar alguma coisa para eu comer. Sirius e James estavam tão distraídos rindo de um Remus totalmente sem graça que nem chegaram a ver essa minha entrada rápida no Salão Principal.

Depois disso, eu tentava fingir que nada tinha acontecido, mas comecei a fugir de tudo e de todos. Inventei tantas coisas para fazer na monitoria que saia de lá à noite e me trancava no quarto para fazer algum dever. Escrevi tanto em várias cartas para minha mãe, meu pai e meus amigos. Sim, eu fiz cartas individuais para minha mãe e meu pai, coisa que eu não fazia. Eu fui até várias vezes na casa do Hadrid criando as desculpas mais esfarrapadas. Sem contar também que se eu não conseguisse mais nada para fazer, eu ia para biblioteca ler algum livro.

Eu fugi de todos os tipos de interrogatório das meninas e eu fiz o Edgar não tocar no assunto "Halloween" comigo. Ainda estava morta de vergonha que ele tivesse me encontrado chorando, mas ele não percebeu já que eu estava encharcada, ele só percebeu que meu nariz estava vermelho e eu inventei que devia já está pegando uma gripe.

Como não se bastasse minha cota de mentiras e desculpas, ainda fingi por dois dias que estava meio gripada. Bem, pelo menos isso serviu de alguma coisa, me serviu para perceber que eu sou uma boa atriz, apesar de deixar quase todos desconfiados, principalmente por não querer ir à enfermaria.

Eu ainda não havia encontrado novamente a Amélia, o que foi bom, mas também eu estava evitando ser vista mais do que o preciso, que seriam as aulas e a monitoria. Suas palavras ainda queimavam na minha mente e toda vez que elas voltavam a minha mente, minha vontade de chorar voltava. Esse também é o outro motivo de estar evitando o James. Menos problema para ele e para mim, além de uma Amélia menos raivosa.

Eu não sei dizer como o James estava se sentindo e o que o fez para me beijar. Também não quero pensar no motivo. Foi só um beijo bobo, não foi nada. Talvez seja porque eu o agarrei por conta do medo e fiquei muito próxima dele. Os hormônios devem ter o atacado porque antes ele sempre quis me beijar. Não acho que ele fez isso para se aproveitar, mas eu o "compreendia", hormônios não estavam sendo bons também em relação a ele.

Malditos hormônios, totalmente culpados.

Pelo menos, agora, o James conseguiu realizar umas das coisas que ele queria muito no passado, apesar de estarmos em outras circunstancias totalmente diferentes. Lá no fundo do coração dele, o seu ego enorme devia estar feliz.

Suspirei.

Com isso tudo que aconteceu, meu relógio biológico havia voltado ao normal e eu estava acordando bem cedo. Isso me ajudava porque eu estava indo todos os dias tomar café da manhã sozinha, sem precisar sentir os olhares furiosos das minhas amigas por eu estar tão estranha e distante e nem os olhos curiosos dos marotos. Eu ainda estava surpresa por nenhum deles ter falado nada para as garotas porque obviamente o James deve ter contado para os meninos, eles não tem segredos. Ou talvez elas soubessem e estavam esperando para ver se eu iria contar. Queira Merlim que eu esteja errada e elas não saibam de nada.

Na hora certa, eu contaria para elas, juro.

Eu percebi que o único que não me olhava esperando algo era o James. As poucas vezes que me arrisquei o olhar, ele parecia distante, pensativo e culpado. Eu me sinto mal porque eu acho que sou uma das razões disso. Eu tinha medo de saber se ele já havia descoberto sobre a Amélia e me culpava por ter estimulado aquela cabeça doida.

Eu sabia que devia ter ficado quieta e dizer que seria melhor não ajudá-la.

Sou muito burra.

Olhei ao redor do meu dormitório. As meninas dormiam serenamente e me desculpei mais uma vez mentalmente por estar estranha com elas, mentindo e bem distante. Eu me sentia mal com tudo isso, mas eu não estava pronta ainda para conversar sobre isso. Eu ainda nem havia terminado de digerir tudo e parar para pensar corretamente.

Prendi meu cabelo em um coque banana – eu aprendi a fazer isso por causa da mamãe que me forçou a aprender e fazer no cabelo dela –, coloquei minha meia-calça preta por conta do frio, já que eu estava usando saia, vesti meu robe que faz parte do uniforme, calcei minhas sapatilhas pretas, peguei minha mochila e sai.

Uma chuva fininha caia lá fora enquanto eu andava pelos corredores. Tudo estava praticamente vazio com exceções dos fantasmas, do pirraça bagunçando alguma sala e alguns alunos malucos como eu que acorda cedo.

Então, meu dia se passou como os outros. Comi rapidamente o café da manhã, corri para fora do Salão Principal assim que as pessoas começaram aparecer, fui a primeira a entrar na sala de aula e sentei-me na frente para fugir dos meus amigos. Como hoje é sexta feira e saímos cedo, eu corri para a biblioteca e saí de lá quando era a hora da monitoria. Eu sei que é um exagero da minha parte, mas até com o Edgar eu estava mal conversando. Eu parecia com um robô porque eu estou fazendo tudo no automático tentando não pensar em nada.

- Toc, toc. – Sirius falou ao adentrar a sala de monitoria. Ergui os olhos rapidamente e voltei para o que eu estava fazendo tentando ignorá-lo. Por favor, não fique muito tempo aqui. – Muito ocupados?

- Hm, não. – Edgar respondeu. – Nossa Lily estranha está fazendo praticamente o trabalho sozinha. Está até sendo uma semana produtiva.

- Vocês colocaram um apelido em mim? – Perguntei. – Lily estranha, sério?

- É o que você está sendo. – Edgar retrucou e me mandou um olhar longo.

Desviei o olhar e voltei o que eu estava fazendo. Eu sabia que estava sendo estranha, mas não sabia que estavam me chamando assim e não achei legal. É claro que eu não podia ser hipócrita e fingir que estava tudo bem porque não estava, muito menos porque eu estava fugindo até de mim mesma. Quem é o tipo de pessoa que faz isso? Lilian Evans, palmas para mim.

Ok, eu acho que cinco dias são demais para uma loucura dessa, talvez eu vá a Hogsmeade nesse final de semana, me sente na madame Puddifoot, tome um café bem forte e comece a pensar em tudo. Sinceramente, esse foi o melhor pensamento que eu tive durante essa semana.

- Edgar, será que você poderia dar um passeio pelo castelo? Acho que seria bom você checar se está tudo certo por aí já que você é o monitor-chefe e tal. – Sirius falou atraindo minha atenção.

Percebi que ele queria se livrar do Edgar para ficar sozinho comigo. Isso é estranho. De todas as pessoas que eu imaginei entrar por essa porta para conversar comigo, Sirius é a que eu menos esperava.

- Se você quiser, Sirius, eu posso ir, não tem problema nenhum. – Falei tentando fugir antes que ele me prendesse aqui com ele.

- Você pode ficando aí sentadinha. – Ele me lançou um olhar que me assustou. Parecia até com o olhar que meu pai dá quando ele quer fala algo sério comigo ou com a minha irmã. – Você não vai sair daqui até eu disser que você pode. – Ergui uma sobrancelha duvidando. – Estou falando sério, mesmo que eu precise usar "petrificus totalus".

Oh, droga, sinto que eu estou ferrada. Sirius é muito bom com feitiços, melhor que eu e por conta disso eu sabia que eu não teria chances contra ele se ele quisesse me prender aqui. Olhei assustada para Edgar tentando passar a mensagem para ele não sair, mas ele me mandou um olhar de desculpas e saiu. Suspirei pesadamente. Pelo menos, minha fuga durou cinco dias, mais do que eu imaginava.

Eu não podia negar, eles são bons amigos por me deixarem fazer essa loucura por tanto tempo.

- Então, Lilica, - Estreitei meus olhos. Que tipo de apelido é esse? – como você está? Ultimamente você anda tão antissocial que nem dá pra saber como você está. – Ele andou calmamente até o sofá e se sentou largadamente lá.

- Primeiro não me chame de Lilica. – Comentei enquanto ajeitava alguns papéis que eu estava preenchendo. Vi pelo canto do olho que ele sorriu zombeteiramente. – E eu estou bem. Se eu estou sendo antissocial é porque eu tenho motivos para isso. Prometo que isso logo acabará. Eu só... – Suspirei - preciso de um tempo.

- Mais? – Ele perguntou impressionado. – Nós percebemos que você estava precisando de um tempo, mas acho que cinco dias é um tempo grande para pensar.

- Na verdade, eu não pensei sobre o assunto que eu deveria pensar. – Comentei corando e ele ergueu a sobrancelha impressionado com a minha revelação. – Mas eu decidi fazer isso nesse final de semana. Aliás, foi a Lene que te mandou aqui?

- Não, eu vim por mim mesmo. – Tenho que admitir que isso me surpreendeu. Olhei-o com um pouco de choque. – Seu momento antissocial não só está atingindo a todos nós como principalmente ao meu melhor amigo. – Desviei o olhar sem graça. Ele deve saber mesmo sobre tudo, droga. – E como eu sei que você não gostaria que suas amigas viessem atrás de você para exigir a verdade, eu vim fazer isso. Talvez eu seja um melhor ouvinte que elas.

- Mas pra que exatamente você veio aqui se já sabe o que aconteceu? – Falei sem graça e desejando que alguma coisa acontecesse para eu sair dali sem precisar conversar sobre _aquilo _com ele.

Infelizmente nada aconteceu. Ninguém passou por aquela porta. Onde estava o Filch reclamando de algum aluno quando se precisa de uma interrupção? Ou então o pirraça infernizando-nos um pouco? Nem mesmo uma força sobrenatural Merlim mandou. Eu não ligaria se um buraco negro aparecesse agora e sugasse tudo, todos meus problemas seriam resolvidos.

Er, bem, eu acho que a falta de socialização está me deixando bem dramática.

- Já que você tocou nesse ponto, eu devo esclarecer algo. – Ele se sentou corretamente e me fitou firmemente com aqueles olhos cinza me deixando um pouco zonza. Ele parecia estar prestes a falar algo importante e eu tinha medo do que estava por vir. – James não nos contou nada. –Estou totalmente sem reação agora. MERLIM! Será que é verdade? – Na verdade, aquele veado tentou me enrolar, mas eu o conheço bem para saber que algo estava muito errado e que provavelmente ele estava envolvido no seu comportamento estranho. Depois que a Alice soltou que o James foi o último a te ver antes de você ficar estranha, Lene e Dora começaram a perseguir ele por todo o colégio. Você sabe como a Marlene é. – Assenti ainda em choque com toda aquela informação. – Então, ela invadiu o nosso dormitório ontem ameaçando o James para contar tudo que ele estava escondendo. Eu consegui controlá-la, mas sabe, Lily, ela está bem chateada por você está tão distante dela. Você é a melhor amiga dela, ela está sentindo sua falta e muito preocupada. – Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. O que eu estava fazendo comigo mesma e com meus amigos? – Então, hoje eu e o Remo nos juntamos para conversar com ele, no horário vago. Ele não precisou ser ameaçado para falar tudo. Acho que ele estava com um peso grande na consciência e simplesmente despejou tudo. Marlene nos encontrou e escutou o final da conversa, então ele contou tudo para ela também e a essa hora, o resto das suas amigas devem estar sabendo.

Larguei os papeis em cima da mesa de qualquer forma, andei em passos apressados até onde estava Sirius, sentei-me ao seu lado e o abracei. As lágrimas de culpa caiam sem que eu conseguisse conter. Não queria os deixar tão preocupados e nem jogar o problema em cima do James, já que ele teve que aturar uma Marlene preocupada e raivosa.

- Porque está chorando, ruiva?

- Me desculpa. Eu não queria que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto. Eu só... Eu precisava de um tempo e ainda preciso. Eu não entendo como algo assim aconteceu e eu acho que não estava preparada mentalmente para pensar sobre isso. Foi como uma bomba nuclear na minha cabeça. Eu quis fugir por que... – funguei e Sirius fazia carinhos na minha cabeça- por que eu não queria encará-lo e nem vocês. Tudo que eu pensei foi nas brincadeiras sem graças que vocês, marotos, fariam de implicância. – Sirius abriu um sorriso compreensivo. – E com a avalanche de perguntas e afirmações malucas saindo das minhas amigas. Desculpa pela confusão que eu meti vocês.

- Não precisa chorar, ruiva. Você está certa por um lado, com certeza faríamos isso. Mas nós nos importamos muito com você e queríamos saber o que tinha acontecido, já que não fazíamos ideia. Só queríamos poder ajudar ou pelo menos saber o que estava se passando para entendê-la. Eu posso te perguntar algo?

- Acho que é justo depois da bagunça que eu fiz. – Ri rapidamente.

- Você não está odiando o James ou algo assim, está? – Ele me olhava cautelosamente e eu ainda continuava o abraçando.

- Quê? Não. Eu não odeio. – Ri com a pergunta. – Porque eu o odiaria?

- Porque ele te beijou?! – Sirius falou como se fosse algo tão obvio e tenho que admitir que é. Senti um tremor na minha espinha por tocar mais a fundo no assunto. – O James está se sentindo culpado achando que você o odeia novamente. Ele acha que perdeu sua amizade e isso está o arrasando. – Outra vez, estou em choque. – Ele sempre valorizou demais as amizades, com você não seria diferente.

- Eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer.

- Eu acho que você nem deve pirar por conta de um beijo. – Ele se afastou de mim e me olhou divertido. – Você sabia que ele já ficou com Lene? Antes mesmo de virarmos pegadores?

- Sério? – Perguntei espantada e comecei a rir. – Isso é algo que eu nunca esperaria.

- Na verdade, ela fez isso para me irritar. – Ele riu. – O que eu quero dizer com isso é que eles são amigos hoje em dia e já se beijaram. Então, você não deve pirar com isso. Já aconteceu, não adianta mais lamentar. Amigos fazem isso, pode ser uma vez ou vários. Isso até tem nome, amizade colorida.

- Já vi muitas amizades coloridas não darem certo, não acho que beijar o amigo seja bom. – Corei sem graça e afundei um pouco mais no sofá.

- Quando não há sentimento, claro que é bom. – Ele me olhou sugestivamente. - É alguém que te conhece bem, não vai te machucar e ainda vai tirar sua carência. Muitos motivos para ser bom, não acha? – Pela primeira vez na semana, eu ri abertamente.

- Esse não é o meu caso. Na verdade, eu não sei qual é o meu caso. Eu não sei como isso aconteceu. – Franzi a testa, percebi que eu comecei a pensar sobre o beijo pela primeira vez e não me refreei. – Eu só estava lá chuva me lembrando dos velhos tempos e dei um ataque porque eu tenho medo de raios. Ele te contou essa parte? – Perguntei corada.

- Contou e do gatinho também. – Sirius riu. – Coitado, ele deveria ser azarado, mas não quer dizer que isso vai acontecer com você.

- Eu sei, mas eu... não consigo, simplesmente. Eu sempre me lembro do gatinho morrendo – Pigarreei. – Chega de falar sobre raios. Voltando ao que eu estava falando antes, eu fiquei apavorada por conta dos raios e o abracei porque ele é meu amigo...

- Seu melhor amigo.

- Eu sei e você entendeu o que eu disse. – Ele maneou a mão dizendo para eu prosseguir. – Então, eu me senti mais segura estar abraçada com alguém que pudesse me acalmar.

- E ele te acalmou?

- Sim, mas eu estava muito apavorada. Ele queria que voltássemos para o castelo, mas eu não queria ir porque eu estava com medo de ser atingido por raios – Sirius segurou o riso -, então ele me fez olhar em seus olhos para que eu acreditasse que nada ia acontecer comigo, que era melhor voltarmos antes que ficássemos doentes.

- Ahá. – Sirius exclamou me assustando.

- O que foi?

- Ele estava preocupado com você, viu?

- E?

- E que ele não se aproveitou de você. – Franzia a testa. Onde ele queria chegar? – Só estou parafraseando isso para você não ter duvidas que ele podia ter tentado se aproveitar da situação. O James do passado faria isso, mas o novo não. Ele mudou, amadureceu. Na verdade, todos nós mudamos.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso, quer dizer, eu acho que não. Eu não cheguei a pensar que ele poderia ter se aproveitado da situação para fazer algo que ele quis muito ano passado.

- Isso é bom. – Sirius comentou pensativo.

Ele parecia estranho, mas eu não sei dizer o quê nele está estranho. Talvez seja porque ele está tentando descobrir se de alguma forma eu estou com raiva do James e tentando tirar qualquer duvida que eu pudesse ter. Hm, ele é um amigo bom, já que ele está tentando sutilmente melhor a situação do James.

- Você não precisa fazer isso.

- Fazer o que? – Ele perguntou confuso.

-Tentar melhor a situação do James. Eu não estou com raiva dele, não estou o odiando e não vou voltar a estaca zero da nossa amizade. – Ele me olhou mais atentamente. – Eu só estou fugindo dele porque eu não sei como encará-lo ou agir perto dele. Pra mim é estranho o que aconteceu. Uma hora ele estava dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem, que nada ia acontecer comigo, e na outra ele já estava me beijando. Eu não sei o que pensar. Eu gostaria de saber o porquê do beijo, digo, qual foi a razão que o levou a fazer isso.

- Para saber isso, você tem que perguntar pra ele.

- Eu sei. E eu estou confusa mais comigo mesma e esse é outro motivo de estar fugindo. Eu retribui o beijo, - Sirius me olhou malicioso – tire essa cara daí, não foi nada demais, ok? Eu o beijei de volta, mas eu não sei dizer por quê... Talvez...

- Talvez? – Sirius me olhava curioso.

- Talvez seja porque eu estava me sentindo segura com ele naquele momento de pavor e o meu cérebro detectou que se eu me afastasse, eu iria lembrar dos raios e dar mais um ataque. Então, eu o beijei pra fugir da realidade. É, deve ser isso mesmo. Ufa, - falei relaxando e Sirius parecia contrariado – parece que até um peso saiu de cima de mim.

- Bem, caso encerrado. – Sirius deu palmadinhas nas minhas coxas. – Sou um bom ouvinte, não sou?

- É sim. – Dei um beijo na sua bochecha. – Obrigada por tudo, Sirius.

- Disponha. – Ele sorriu carinhosamente e depois trocou por um sorriso maroto. – Agora que as coisas vão voltar ao normal, diga-me senhorita cabeça de fogo, como é o beijo do meu querido Pontas?

- Cabeça de fogo? – Estreitei meus olhos.

- Nem tente fugir do assunto.

- Que assunto? Nem sei do que você está falando. – Olhei para minhas unhas totalmente sem graça e corando.

- Ah, sabe sim, senão não estaria corando. – Droga, ele me pegou. Olhei para ele e seu sorriso de quem aprontou estava enorme.

- Pra que você quer saber isso? Para saber se vale a pena beijá-lo? – Retruquei divertida tentando tirar a atenção de mim.

- Não fuja do assunto, Evans. – Ele chegou mais perto. – Ele beija bem ou não?

- Ele que mandou te perguntar isso?

- Não. Por Merlim, Lily, é uma pergunta simples com uma resposta simples.

- Desculpa, mas você ficará curioso.

- Você é má.

- Eu sou adorável.

- E antissocial.

- Acho que nós temos que resolver essa parte. – Fiz uma careta.

Acredito que essa é a parte que tenho que enfrentar meus amigos e pedir de desculpas. E também é a parte que eu consigo fugir do assunto. Não é como se eu fosse contar para alguém que o beijo do James foi o melhor beijo que eu tive. Não mesmo, não irei contar para ninguém. Esse segredo morrerá com a Lilian Evans.

**.x.**

- Olhem só quem voltou dos mortos! – Sirius exclamou assim que chegamos ao salão comunal.

Os marotos e as meninas estavam de frente para lareira conversando absortos. Será que eles estão falando sobre o beijo? Ah, Merlim. Corei assim que todos os olhares caíram sobre mim, não só dos meus amigos, mas de pessoas que estavam no salão comunal que ficaram curiosos com a frase do Sirius.

- LILIAN. EVANS. – Marlene se levantou e falou meu nome pausadamente me assustando - NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO DE NOVO COMIGO! - Ela andou em passos largos e me puxou pra um abraço. – Nunca mais me ignore, ok? Você é a minha melhor amiga e eu fiquei morta de preocupação.

- Me desculpe, Lene. – Abracei-a apertadamente. – Não foi a minha intenção deixá-la preocupada. Eu só precisava de um tempo.

- Agora eu sei disso. – Ela se afastou e me olhou atentamente. – Conversaremos mais tarde sobre isso.

Depois que Lene me soltou, Dora e Alice vieram falar comigo e eu me controlei ao máximo para não chorar ali. Eles todos estavam tão preocupados comigo e eu fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'água. Sirius tinha ido para o lado do James e eles estavam conversando, mas o James estava evitando me olhar. Remo veio falar comigo e disse que estava ali para me escutar sempre que eu precisasse.

- Hm, James. – Ele ergueu o olhar e me olhou cautelosamente. – Desculpa por sair correndo daquela maneira e, hm, por te evitar. – Pausei para pensar no que eu deveria falar. Eu não precisava pedir para conversar a sós, já que todos aqui sabiam o que havia acontecido. – Eu queria pensar no que tinha acontecido e Sirius me ajudou. Eu acho que, hm, er, o beijo –corei – foi nada demais e, hm, eu não quero que isso atrapalhe nossa amizade. Amigos fazem isso é? Quer dizer, você já beijo a Lene e tal.

- Sirius! – Lene exclamou. – Você contou isso para ela?

- Contei e a ajudou muito sabia?

- Mesmo assim. – Ela cruzou os braços emburrada.

- Amor, você acha mesmo que eu me faria me lembrar desse fatídico dia se não fosse importante?

- Fatídico? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Almofadinhas não gosta de lembrar que o melhor amigo dele já beijou a atual namorada. – James comentou pela primeira vez dando de ombros. – Você não precisa pedir desculpas, eu que devo. Eu devia ter me controlado e não sair te beijando. Eu não sei o quê passou na minha cabeça, eu apenas fiz.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Murmurei sem saber o que falar mais.

- Então, tudo está ao normal de novo. – Sirius falou alegre. – Nada de brigas, nem discussões e a nossa Lily de volta ao normal. – Ele nos olhou marotamente. – Vamos ao assunto que interessa. Querida Lily, o nosso Pontas beija bem ou não?

- Sirius! – Eu, Lene e James exclamamos.

- O quê? – Perguntou ele rindo.

- Vamos, meninas, vamos jantar. – Lene mandou um olhar fuzilador para o namorado e me puxou pelo braço possessivamente com medo que eu fosse fugir outra vez.

**.x.**

Parecia que tudo tinha voltado quase ao normal. As meninas tentavam agir normalmente comigo, Sirius mantinha seus comentários idiotas, mas James estava distante e ele parecia culpado. Eu fiquei mal internamente e acabei passando a noite pensando no que fazer para melhorar nossa situação. Eu queria esquecer esse beijo e fazer tudo voltar ao normal, mas não tinha a mínima ideia de mostrá-lo que ele não precisa se sentir culpado.

Depois que eu me permiti pensar sobre o beijo, ele girava em torno da minha cabeça. Se fosse com alguém que eu gostasse, ia ser algo romântico, até perfeito. Um beijo na chuva, bem clichê, não é? Mas eu estava disposta a esquecer disso e também me controlar o máximo que pudesse. Eu não disse para Sirius, mas eu cheguei a conclusão – algo que eu não queria admitir para mim mesma, mas eu já sabia disso inconscientemente – que houve outro motivo para retribuir o beijo.

Eu tenho atração fisicamente pelo James.

Ouch, é por isso que meus hormônios se rebelam quando ele está por perto. E é por isso que eu tenho que me controlar para nada de ruim acontecer. Não que o beijo tivesse sido ruim, porque foi muito bom, mas esse não é o ponto.

Também tinha outra pessoa com que eu tinha que me preocupar: Edgar. Eu também percebi que eu sou fisicamente atraída por ele, mas o problema é que ele tem sentimentos a mais que amizade por mim. Se eu cometer o deslize que eu cometi com o James, seria mais difícil de fugir porque talvez ele tentasse me convencer a ficar com ele.

Eu entendo porque o James estava se culpando porque foi ele que me beijou. Então, de manhã cedo quando eu descobri que era dia de Quadribol, eu tive uma ideia ótima.

Durante o café da manhã, James ainda estava distante e meio aéreo, mas parecia mais alegre. Eu também me sento mais alegre, na verdade eu sinto como um peso de mim tivesse desaparecido. E foi no café da manhã que eu vi Amélia me olhando da pior maneira possível. Um frio desceu pela minha espinha me deixando arrepiada.

- Alice?

- Oi Lily.

- Por acaso, a Amélia falou com vocês esses dias? – Ela pareceu surpresa com a minha pergunta.

- Não e isso é estranho. Ela só veio falar com os marotos e ficou bajulando o James, mas ele estava muito pensativo para perceber ou se importar com ela enchendo a sua paciência. Eu e as minhas meninas que interferíamos, mas acho que ela não gostou muito. E também ela está mandando uns olhares raivosos para nós, só que eu não faço ideia do motivo.

- Eu faço. – Falei amargamente.

Contei para Alice que Amélia tinha me visto com o James durante o beijo e não gostou. Também contei as coisas que ela me falou, menos sobre o tapa. Eu sabia que a história iria ser repassada para Marlene e Dora e as duas iriam se vingar da Amélia pelo tapa, o que eu menos queria era outro problema com ela.

Como eu esperava, Lene iria ao vestiário masculino dar um beijo de boa sorte no Sirius. Eu falei que iria acompanhá-la, ela ficou surpresa, mas não falou nada. Ainda bem porque eu não queria explicar nada. Qualquer coisa que eu falasse e tocasse no beijo, me deixava nervosa.

Foi como um déjà vu. Lembro-me de estar entrando com a Lene aqui e James me provocando com o beijo de boa sorte. Essa lembrança – que agora é engraçada – faz parte do meu plano. Andei até o capitão do time que estava encostado em um dos armários conversando com um dos jogadores.

- Hey James.

- Ah, Lily. - Ele me olhou surpreso por estar ali. - Oi. O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim acompanhar a Lene. Ela veio dar o beijo da sorte. – Sorri revirando os olhos e James assentiu. Ele olhou para trás e viu o casal dando um amasso, riu baixinho voltando sua atenção para mim. – Isso me lembra ano passado, como...

- Um déjà vu. - James completou por mim e sorriu.

- Só que agora tem algumas diferenças enormes.

- Marlene e Almofadinhas agora estão juntos e namorando. – Ele completou novamente.

- Sim e também nós. – Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e parecia perdido. – Nós somos amigos agora e você não está tentando me beijar. – Droga, chegamos de novo ao assunto beijo. Desviei o olhar corando.

- Verdade. – Ele concordou e parecia sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu não quero que nós fiquemos assim. Você sem saber o que falar comigo e distante. Eu quero meu amigo de volta, James. – Ele me olhava intensamente e surpreso por minhas palavras. – E se um beijo que embaralhou tudo, eu darei outro para que volte ao normal.

Antes que ele processasse a informação e pensasse em outro tipo de beijo, eu beijei sua bochecha carinhosamente. Quando me afastei, ele tinha um pequeno sorriso, mas parecia perdido em pensamentos.

- Eu senti sua falta essa semana, Lírio. – Ele comentou e me abraçou forte. – Me desculpa, mesmo.

- Não peça desculpas, James, não precisa. Já passou, não há nada que a nós possamos fazer agora. Agora você tem um beijo de boa sorte, capitão. – Falei divertida.

- Vamos ver se você me dará sorte mesmo. – Ele respondendo dando um sorriso lindo que só ele sabe dar.

Vamos, Lilian, se controle!

- Tenho que ir, senão não arranjo um lugar bom para assistir. – Dei um último sorriso e sai andando. – Aliás, - virei-me rapidamente e ele me olhou automaticamente – eu gostei do apelido. Lírio. Combina com o meu nome.

- Combina com você, Lily. Tão linda quanto a flor.

* * *

Eu li as lindas reviews de vocês e vou fazer a ficar mais longa, não muito é claro. Mas colocarei mais detalhes e situações que vocês irão gostar. Estão prontas para tudo mudar? Muitas coisas legais irão acontecer de agora em diante.

.

**Próximo capítulo: Amélia surpreende a todos e se revolta contra Lily. James descobre a verdade sobre os sentimentos de Amélia. Um quase beijo. Uma quase briga entre os irmãos Black; Motivo? Lilian Evans.**

.

Respostas:

**MBlackPotter** - Ah, que bom que gostou. O esforço valeu a pena HAHAHA Outros capítulos melhores virão, se bem que o do beijo foi muito lindo.

**Ninha Souma** - Que bom que gostou! Talvez o tapa da Amélia seja exagerado, mas a reação dela foi quase justa, é só se colocar no lugar dela. Ela pensou que a Lily iria ajudá-la e depois a vê beijando o garoto que ela está gostando, complicado. Mas as meninas vão demorar um pouco para saber sobre isso. Sim, a Lily não estava preparada, mas isso vai fazer ela olhar o James diferente, como um estopim. Obrigada pela a opinião e como eu disse, irei fazer o tempo passar mais devagar.

**Guest** - Awn, adorei sua review! Obrigada! E que bom que gostou. Marlene é muito diva, não é? Amo ela. É, se eu visse um James na minha frente sem camisa, MEUDEUS, eu iria pirarm com certeza. E ele está certo, tem que jogar limpo com todas as armas possíveis porque a concorrÊncia tá grande! hahahaha

**Mylle Malfoy P.W** - Que bom que gostou do beijo! Realmente, beijo na chuva é muito romântico. Infelizmente, a Amélia vai se vingar. Não sei como faria a Lily reagir, mas não irá sofrer muito na mão da Amélia. Obrigada pela opinião! E o Edgar... Ele terá seu momento de glória, mas como você disse, a Lily é do James.

**Katrini **- Desculpa não ter respondido sua outra review, eu realmente estava sem tempo. Você assiste Vampire Diaries? Eu assistia, mas eu parei, sei lá enjoei Parece que eles estão inventando de tudo para manter a série legal, mas já tá me dando uma raiva. Anyway, ela não vai ter os dois, mas ela vai ter um pouco dos dois, mas é claaaaaaaaaaaro que ficará com o James. *-* Meu sonho de consumo também é um beijo na chuva, juro, é por isso que eu coloquei o primeiro beijo deles assim. Ela vai demorar um pouco para saber o que sente, atá porque ainda ão é um gostar de verdade, mas ela vai começar a gostar logo logo.

**Beatriz Paz** - Eu também adoro longs fics! A mina até que estava ficando bem grande, haha Mas irei escrever o progresso deles direitinho. Eu também adoro chuva e meu sonho de consumo é um beijo na chuva, por isso que eu escrevi assim. A Lily começará a se dar conta realmente dos sentimentos dela nos próximos capítulos.

**Nismn** - Awn, obrigada pelas palmas. HAHAHAHA Realmente, beijo na chuva, um sonho! *-* O máximo do romantismo comigo foi... não faço ideia. UHSAUSAHSA Eu acho que foi um beijo encostada numa arvore ou no shopping depois de uma briga. Estava chuvendo, mas nós estávamos debaixo de um guarda-chuva. É, a Lily evitou mesmo. HAHAHA E sobre o momento Regulus x Lily fix pensando em você... hahahaha Tem uma outra fic que eu já estou escrevendo em que o Regulus aparece várias vezes, ele é um idiota, mas ele as vezes é fofo com a Lily.

**Maria Marauders Fernande**s - Nem está sendo chata! Não precisa pedir desculpas, rs. Com certeza a melhor parte foi no fim, *-* Só você gostou sobre a cena da Amélia hahaha Que pena que tenha que fazer alemão! Nossa, bem tarde o recesso. Aqui as férias são diferentes, então eu vou ter quase três meses de férias, já que estamos no verão. Realmente escola é cansativa, ainda mais porque eu estudei o ensino médio em uma escola integral (o dia todo) e ainda era técnica. A faculdade, ainda bem, não é cansativa. Realmente, enrolei 30 capítulos, mas só porque eu resolvi escrever sobre dois anos!

**C. Black Potter **- é, a Lily figiu mesmo. Você viu? Cinco dias, HAHAHAHA. Eu também os imaginei e fiquei pensando "poxa, Deus, porque eu não tenho um namorado assim?" UAHSUASHSAU Isso, eu também penso assim em relação a Amélia. Eu fico com pena da Lily por ter alguém que quer se vingar dela. Sim, tem muuuuuita coisa pela frente! O relacionamento não voltou da estaca zero, mas voltou pra estaca zero na parte de relacionamento, mas isso não ficará assim por muito tempo. Não farei 100 capítulos, sério HAHAHA Mas talvez eu chegue a 40 e pouco, no máximo 50.

.

Eu fiquei de indicar as fics das minhas leitoras que eu estou lendo. Vou falar um pouco sobre elas, se vocês ficarem interessados, fiquem a vontade para ler.

**A vida de 'Masque'** por **Maria Marauders Fernandes** - Eu adoro a fic. É escrita em português de Portugal, então há algumas diferenças. É bem interessante. É sobre um grupo de amigos que não são populares, mas tocam em uma banda muito poupular, porém eles usam máscaras, ninguém sabem quem são eles. Lily e as amigas fazem parte do grupo e acabam se envolvendo com os marotos, que são populares. Eles se aproveitam das meninas, mas elas pretendem se vingar, só que nesse meio tempo, sentimentos vão sendo criados.

**E agora?** por **MBlackPotter** - É na epoca do Harry. Harry e seus amigos são mandado em missões para proteger dois bruxos que não sabem que são bruxos, mas eles não sabem porque eles são importantes. Os novos bruxos e os amigos do Harry vão se meter em confusões e alguma missão importante serão dada a eles. Eu não tenho uma opinião formada, mas parece ser legal.

.

Se tiverem uma boa fic Jily para me indicarem, eu aceito. Minha conta de fics Jily acabou. Se quiserem fics boas, é só olharem no meu favoritos.

Beijos, Evellyn.


	33. Atitudes quase inesperadas

**Olá.**

Ok, não me matem. Eu sei, duas semanas sem postar para alguém que posta frequentemente. Até eu estou me sentindo mal, mas eu tenho motivos. Me desculpem de qualquer forma.

O final de ano é uma das minhas datas favoritas e tipo... foi um lixo. Eu meio que fiquei deprimida. Meus amigos meio que me deixaram de lado. E minha melhor amiga, mal entra no MSN, então eu eu fiquei chateada. Aí, eu estava ensaiando uma peça para apresentar no natal lá na igreja. Isso tomou um pouco do meu tempo. Fora alguns problemas na família e tal. E para piorar, esse calor dos infernos aqui no Rio está me fazendo mal. Sim, eu passo mal com calor. Eu me sinto fraca e indisposta. Fora que eu peguei alergia à calor extremo. Ainda bem que a alergia passou e a temperatura diminuiu um pouco. Ou seja, perdi minha inspiração e fiquei enrolando pra caramba. Aí esses dias, eu estou melhorando porque ano novo sempre vem com esse gostinho de renovação e alegria.

Como meus amigos da vida real não estão me dando tanta atenção, eu resolvi me dedicar a pessoas que conversam comigo e me dão atenção. Não, não estou carente, é só que é realmente ruim ver seus amigos dando a minima pra você. Então, eu fiz um FC no twitter (/Iamuptonogood_) e vou começar a jogar RPG no tumblr dos marotos, awn. E claro, me dedicar a fic.

**Quem quiser me seguir no meu FC no twitter, fiquem a vontade. É sobre os marotos e eu vou postar umas coisas legais sobre eles lá, além de responder perguntas sobre a fic. **

Outras coisas:

- eu já estou preparando outra fics para vocês. Tem uma já quase na metade e outras duas em andamento. Eu vou escrever em parceria porque eu pretendo trabalhar esse ano, então vai ficar pesado para manter uma fic sozinha. MAS eu vou terminar essa sozinha, de qualquer forma.

- Eu preciso dizer uma coisa** importante**: O meu nome não é Evellyn. Quase foi na verdade. É que eu coloquei esse nome com medo da reação de alguém e com vergonha. Então, talvez eu mude meu nome esses dias. Meu nome é Suzane, prazer. UHASUSA. Eu nasci como Evellyn, mas meu pai trocou de última hora. Eu estou dizendo isso agora porque algumas pessoas daqui tem meu face e meu twitter pessoal, então não há motivos para esconder mais.

Isso tudo é que eu queria dizer.  
Boa leitura.

* * *

**Trigésimo segundo capítulo – Atitudes quase inesperadas**

- O que foi aquilo? – Marlene perguntou bastante curiosa e sorrindo sapecamente.

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntei andando rapidamente em rumo à arquibancada.

- _Você é tão linda quanto a flor_. – Lene engrossou a voz fingindo a voz do James e eu ri da sua imitação fajuta. – Sério, o que foi aquilo? Vocês não estavam distantes por causa do beijo, aí você dá um beijo na bochecha dele e ele te elogia. Estou perdida.

- Primeiro, esqueça o beijo. – Fiz um a careta. – Aconteceu sem querer e vai ficar enterrado no passado. – Lene revirou os olhos. – E depois da besteira que eu fiz de fugir, o quê foi totalmente aceitável porque eu estava confusa, - acrescentei assim que eu vi o olhar reprovador da Lene – ele ficou distante, acho que ele se sente culpado, então eu estou tentando recuperar a amizade. Ele me elogiou porque eu sou a amiga dele, amigos fazem isso. – Dei de ombros.

Lene me estudou com os olhos, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Eu sei que ela estava se segurando para não fazer nada porque ela tinha medo que eu ficasse distante dela de novo. Mas eu sabia que no fundo ela tinha gostado do que aconteceu entre mim e o James porque ela fala sobre isso animada. Eu esperava a qualquer momento as meninas explodirem e tentarem me convencer a ter algo com o James, seria algo típico delas, mas elas não fizeram nada e eu agradeci à Merlim imensamente.

Mas como nem tudo é perfeito nessa vida, elas me prenderam ontem à noite no quarto para contar tudo que tinha acontecido – de acordo com a Alice eu devia isso a elas por ter fugido e ficado distante -, então eu fui obrigada a contar cada detalhe. Não me animou reviver todas aquelas memórias porque me deixavam confusa. É claro que eu não fiquei falando sobre o tanto que eu gostei do beijo, eu simplesmente pulei essa parte.

Se eu contasse o que eu realmente achei, elas nunca mais me deixariam em paz, principalmente Alice que parece ter uma fantasia romântica de como eu e James seriamos lindos juntos. Ah, sim, ela ficou falando sobre isso ontem, até ela perceber que eu não estava gostando de escutar aquilo e Lene pediu para ela mudar de assunto. Como eu disse, eu acho que a Lene está tomando todas as precações possíveis para eu não ficar distante de novo.

O jogo de quadribol foi interessante, apesar de eu não entender muito. Choveu um pouquinho, mas isso não impediu os jogadores em nada. James, pelo que eu percebi, sabia um feitiço para a água não atrapalhar sua visão por conta do óculos. A corvinal deu um pouco de trabalho, mas a Grifinória é brilhante e venceu.

Encontrei Edgar a caminho para o castelo e ele disse que foi sorte a Grifinória ter ganhado porque o goleiro e capitão da Corvinal ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente do acidente da semana passada. Claro que isso é uma desculpa, mas para não deixar Edgar desapontado, apenas sorri e continuei meu caminho para a torre da Grifinória. Após a vitória do jogo haveria uma festa e eu iria usá-la para ser legal com meus amigos como um pedido de desculpas pela semana que se passou.

Apesar dos meninos terem mudado bastante, não foi estranho vê-los cercados por admiradores contando suas versões do jogo totalmente exageradas e heroicas. Eles gostam de atenção, isso é um fato, e também tem egos enormes, não é como se esse ego fosse desaparecer do nada.

Eu e as meninas nos sentamos no sofá perto deles assistindo a exibição enquanto bebíamos um pouco de suco de abobora e comíamos alguns doces, ótima combinação se quiser saber.

Eu olhava ao redor distraidamente me perguntando como tantas pessoas de outras casas conseguiam entrar no salão comunal e festejar a vitória da Grifinória. Emmie não estava aqui por formalidade, ela é da Corvinal, então seria considerado uma traição ou algo do gênero. Vick está aqui e ela realmente não se importa que achem que é traição uma sonserina andar com grifinórios. Para todos os efeitos, Vick não bate muito bem das ideias, eu a considero uma exceção à parte.

- POR FAVOR! UM POUCO DE ATENÇÃO AQUI. – Alguma garota gritou no meio da multidão que estava presente ali.

Nós nos viramos na mesma direção em que todos estavam se virando. Alguém estava literalmente no meio do salão comunal. Algum ser deu a garota uma cadeira para ela subir e ficar visível. Oh, merda.

- Porque a Amélia está ali? – Lene perguntou.

Sinceramente, eu estou com medo de saber o que ela está fazendo ali. As meninas trocaram olhares curiosos e eu apenas abaixei a cabeça. Eu não tenho motivo para ficar nervosa, tenho? Oh, certo, eu também tenho medo dessa resposta.

Os meninos se aproximaram e se sentaram entre nós. Lene ficou sentada no colo do Sirius e Dora copiou o movimento com o seu namorado. James se sentou entre eu e Alice colocando seus braços sobre os nossos ombros. Dorcas e Vick estavam sentadas no chão encostadas ao sofá.

- Eu quero fazer um anúncio muito importante. – Ela sorriu brilhantemente e seu sorriso me deu um frio na barriga. – Como todos sabem, Lilian Evans é a nossa querida monitora-chefe.

Nem preciso dizer que todos arriscaram olhares na minha direção né? E nem que eu comecei a suar frio, tremer de nervoso e querer correr para o mais longe dali? Sentia a compreensão passando pelos olhos das minhas amigas. Elas olhavam assustada entre mim e a Amélia que sorria maliciosamente. Só Dorcas e Vick que não sabiam de nada, nem sobre o beijo e nem sobre o ataque da Amélia.

- Mas eu estou aqui para alertá-los que ela não é essa menininha legal e boazinha que ela finge ser. – Amélia continuou como se tivesse contando uma história muito interessante a crianças.

- AMÉLIA! – Marlene gritou.

Eu estou virando fã da Lene, sério. Ela vai virar minha heroína. Eu a olhei com gratidão e percebi que ela estava com raiva. Ah, como eu amo minha melhor amiga. Vick, que não estava entendendo nada, olhou Lene com admiração e eu vi um brilho ali. Se algo acontecesse, ela iria entrar na briga. Ah, ótimo, duas amigas me defendendo de uma louca. Isso é lindo e aterrorizante.

- DESCE DAÍ E PARA DE FALAR MERDA! O QUE ACONTECEU? – Lene começou a rir deixando todos confusos. – RECEBEU O FEITIÇO CONFUDUS OU ESTÁ SÓ DE CIUMINHO?

- NÃO É QUESTÃO DE TER CIÚMES. ELA É FALSA, TRAIDORA E...

Para a minha grande alegria, Lene e Vick a tiraram da cadeira e saíram a arrastando para fora do salão comunal. Eu tenho pena dela de enfrentar Lene com raiva e outra louca que ficaria bem raivosa quando soubesse da história, pelo menos eu acho. E eu sei que não é nada saudável deixar um sonserino zangado.

James me pegou pelo braço antes que eu caísse em lágrimas ali mesmo e percebendo a agitação de todos os alunos presentes que me mandavam olhares espantados e curiosos. Eu nem prestei atenção para onde ele estava me levando, mas só de ele está me tirando dali eu me sentia melhor. Percebi que ele me levou para o seu dormitório, eu poderia reclamar, mas não estava com vontade para isso.

- Eu sei que não é o lugar ideal, mas pelo menos eu estou cumprindo minha promessa de que eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. E dessa vez, eu vou fazer do jeito certo, sem atrapalhar tudo.

As palavras venenosas e cruéis da Amélia ainda estavam rodando pela a minha cabeça. Mas ouvir essas palavras de um modo carinhoso vindo do James me fez chorar e abraçá-lo. Depois de todas as coisas cruéis que eu falei para ele, depois de todas as coisas que eu fiz para ele, ele ainda estava aqui querendo ser meu amigo.

- Shiu, Lil. Isso não é culpa sua.

- É sim, James.

- Como pode ser culpa sua, Lírio? – Ele me afastou um pouco e estudou meu rosto, então passou a mão limpando algumas lágrimas. – O que você fez para ela ficar tão chateada com você?

- Chateada, meu caro? – Sirius adentrou no quarto seguido por Remo. – Quanto eufemismo. A garota está muito irritada, eu diria que ela te odeia, Lily.

- Não está ajudando muito, Almofadinhas. – Remo comentou e eu comentei cabisbaixa.

- Cadê as garotas? – Perguntei.

- Parece que elas estão fazendo uma intervenção feminina ou algo assim. – Sirius deu de ombros. – Eu diria que a minha garota está botando a revoltada na linha. – Deu um sorriso e piscou para mim.

- Legal, serei consolada por três garotos, que estranho. – Comentei tentando fazer graça para me distrair.

- HEY! – Os três exclamaram juntos.

- Não é tão ruim passar um tempo conosco, eu já provei ser mais útil que as suas amigas. – Sirius falou indignado.

- Você tem um ponto. – Falei dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu estou curioso para saber o motivo que fez a Amélia fazer aquilo. – Remo comentou.

- Ah, sobre isso, - funguei – você irá me matar, James. – Olhei para as minhas mãos.

- Não faria isso, acredite. – Ele me puxou para me sentar do seu lado na cama. –Nem que eu tivesse sobre a maldição Imperius. – Ele afagou meu cabelo.

- Hm, que doce da sua parte, James. Tão fofo. – Sirius comentou com uma voz aguda que me fez gargalhar junto com Remus. Ele segurou sua cabeça com a mão da sua mão e suspirou numa encenação muito falsa.

- Sem gracinhas, Almofadinhas. – James mandou um olhar reprovador.

- Ela riu, não riu? – Ele apontou para mim. – Faço mais efeito nela do que você. – Ele piscou para o James. – Agora prossiga com a sua explicação, Lily. – Ele deitou-se na sua cama colocando seus braços atrás da cabeça esperando pela minha explicação.

- Amélia gosta de você e isso é sua culpa.

- Minha culpa?! –James exclamou.

- Sim, você foi idiota o bastante para dar cantadas sem graça nela, ela caiu e agora ela está louca por você. – Comentei fazendo Sirius e Remo gargalharem. – Qualquer coisa culpa o Sirius, ele que deu a ideia.

- EI! – Sirius reclamou. – Eu te ajudo o tempo todo e assim que você me retribui?

- Ela está certa. – Remo comentou rindo marotamente.

- Cala a boca, lobo mal. – Sirius resmungou tacando um travesseiro no Remo.

- E qual é a parte que me vai fazer te matar já que ela culpa é minha? – James comentou com uma cara de criança quando é tirada seu doce.

Fofo, quase me fez apertar suas bochechas. Mas eu o entendia, coitadinho. Também estaria assim se a Amélia estivesse louca por mim, Ew.

- A parte que ela me pediu ajuda para te conquistar e eu não tive saída a não ser aceitar.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – James se levantou em um salto espantado.

- Você iria fazer isso? – Remo perguntou desconfiado.

- Espera, você ia fazer o James ficar logo com a Amélia? – Sirius perguntou indignado. - Fala sério, ela é louca!

- Claro que eu não ia fazer isso. – Respondi com o mesmo tom que Sirius e cruzei meus braços. – Eu ia tentar fazê-la mudar de ideia e se não desse certo, eu jogaria a bomba no James, já que isso é culpa dele. Ah, e sua também Sirius.

- Ah, muito bom. – James resmungou. – Você complicou minha vida pelas minhas costas e depois ia tacar uma bomba em mim. Que ótima amiga você é.

- Então, esse é o momento que você explode e tenta me matar. – Falei triste. – Vá em frente.

- Eu já disse que eu não vou te matar. – Ele respirou fundo. – Mas isso não foi legal, Lily. Nem comigo e nem com a garota. Eu sei que ela é louca, Almofadinhas. – Ele comentou assim que Sirius abriu a boca para retrucar, então ele só bufou. – Mas ela não merecia confiar em alguém e depois essa pessoa dar para trás. É como se a Lily tivesse brincando com ela.

- Obrigado, você está me deixando muito melhor. – Resmunguei triste.

- Lily estava errada, mas não adianta ficar falando sobre isso. – Remo comentou. – Mas em que parte nessa história fez com que a Amélia te odiasse?

- Ah, hm, isso. – Corei. – Ela viu eu e... E James, sabem? Aquilo. – Corei mais ainda.

_Que lindo, Lilian Evans_. Não consegue nem falar uma frase completa e corretamente sobre o ocorrido. Foi apenas um beijo, nada demais. Não tem porque ficar sem graça, certo?

A compreensão passou pelos olhos dos meninos. Sirius riu – como sempre -, Remus ficou pensativo e James parecia sem graça ao meu lado. Ainda bem que eu não sou a única a ter essa reação aqui.

- Agora sim está explicado. – Sirius comentou ainda rindo. Ele se sentou e ajeitou o cabelo. – Meu caro Pontas, você está ferrado. Mulher com ciúmes é o pior bicho que existe. Pior que um dragão e um basilisco juntos.

- Não exagera, Sirius. – Comentei rolando os olhos.

- Não estou ferrado. Se algo acontecer, eu levarei você, Almofadinhas, junto comigo.

- Mas por quê? – Sirius perguntou indignado.

- Porque isso também é culpa sua.

- Sem mais problema pessoal! – Marlene entrou radiante no dormitório. – Botamos a cobra para correr. Se ela aprontar mais alguma com a nossa querida Lily, ela enfrentará minha ira. Acho que ela não vai querer isso.

- Muito menos porque ela tem reforços. – Vick completou maldosamente.

**.x.**

A cobra – como a Lene agora insiste em chamar a Amélia – não incomodou pelo resto da festa no salão comunal, que eu fui obrigada a voltar e ganhei dezenas de olhares curiosos, nem pelo resto da noite e eu queria que continuasse assim pelo os restos dos dias que me restam aqui em Hogwarts.

Domingo apareceu alegremente como se soubesse que uma visita à Hogsmeade estava planejada. O tempo ainda estava frio, mas estava aberto e não parecia que iria chover. Por mais que eu já tivesse pensado sobre o quê aconteceu no Halloween, eu ainda precisava tomar uma dose bem forte de café. Além de eu ter beijado meu melhor amigo, ter entrado em pânico, uma ex-colega resolve declarar guerra contra mim e quer arruinar minha vida. Acho que eu tenho motivos bons para isso, certo?

Eu queria que Alice fosse comigo, mas hoje Frank estaria aqui para vê-la, eu que não iria me intrometer. Eu poderia ir com o James, mas eu queria me esquecer dos meus problemas dos últimos dias e ele estava envolvido em todos. Eu estava quase tentada a chamá-lo porque ele me distrai facilmente e é bem fácil rir quando ele está por perto. Só que eu tive uma mudança repentina de planos, Edgar me chamou para dar uma volta comigo em Hogsmeade, já que eu havia me distanciado dele e ainda não havíamos conversado direito.

Eu estava surpresa que ele ainda não sabia sobre o que aconteceu entre sua prima e eu, em ambas as situações no Halloween e ontem à noite. Ou que ela agora me odiava e queria vingança pela a suposta traição. Ok, não foi algo bom que eu fiz com ela, mas foi sem maldade, eu não queria a deixar mal, mas ela levou tudo seriamente.

Eu o conveci de irmos comprar um café bem forte para mim, como ele não queria ficar lá – eu o compreendo, tem muitos casais e amor no ar, podia ser até fofo, mas dava enjoo de tanta fofura – fomos para uma praça que tem quase no final da pequena vila.

Eu nunca havia pisado aqui antes. Os meninos não costumam vir aqui porque eles preferem gastar tempo na Zonko's, no Três Vassouras e claro com alguma garota – mas como eles passaram desta fase, apenas os que estão namorando estão com alguém, ou seja, o pobre do James deve estar sobrando.

- Olha, Ed, tem balanços ali. – Comentei sorrindo e ele me olhou divertido. – Eu gosto, ok? Vamos nos sentar lá?

- Lily, se você se sentar em um balanço para tomar café, isso não vai acabar bem.

- Então, tomamos ali naquele banco e depois vamos para os balanços. – Falei alegre.

Edgar riu de mim, mas me seguiu até o banco que eu tinha apontado. Os cafés da Madame Puddifoot são tão bons quanto os cafés da Starbucks, mas conseguia ser melhor porque tinha aquele gosto de café caseiro – acredite, tem uma grande diferença, pelo menos para mim. Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu tomava meu café olhando para as nuvens. Eu lembro que eu costumava a deitar no quintal da minha casa – antes de descobrir que era bruxa – observando as nuvens e tentando achar alguma forma engraçada ou ao menos legal.

- Lá no Brasil, as pessoas costumam a tomar muito café. – Comentei. – Pelo menos, as pessoas mais antigas. Mas são cafés caseiros porque eles não acostumados a comprar café em cafeterias e etc. E sai bem mais barato também.

- Eu não sou muito fã de café, mas às vezes eu tomo. – Edgar comentou me olhando. – E eu só gosto do puro com chantilly – que por sinal é uma ótima invenção trouxa.

- Pra mim é só café puro bem doce ou qualquer frappuccino. Já provou um?

- Não. O que é?

- Sério?! – Exclamei. – Oh, Merlim, você precisa provar. Pena que Madame Puddifoot não vende esse tipo de café. Mas no recesso de natal, se você for para casa, procure uma Starbucks e peça um frappuccino, pode ser qualquer um, mas o de chocolate é meu preferido. Café dos deuses.

Ficamos conversando sobre cafés, na verdade, eu falei mais do que ele. Eu já provei todos os cafés da Starbucks para achar meu preferido e eu tenho uma tia que é viciada em café, então eu tenho um bom histórico quanto a isso. Mas meu histórico de doces e chocolates superam os de café. Chocolates Wonka, suíço e belga são divinos! Meus preferidos. Fiquei com devaneios de cafés, doces e chocolates – diga-se de passagem, que eu estava me divertindo com meu monologo – até que Edgar pegou minha mão entre as suas mãos me fazendo voltar para terra.

- Já que estamos sozinhos, eu queria te falar algo. – Ele falou sério.

A sensação de déjà vu voltou totalmente à tona quando ele falou isso. Eu me lembrei do trágico dia dos namorados ano passado. Eu estava bebendo novamente o café da madame Puddifoot, alguém estava fazendo um monologo – com a diferença que o Edgar estava prestando atenção em mim, diferente de mim que não prestou atenção em Severus – e bem, chegou a parte que seria a declaração.

Espere! Será que o Edgar vai se declarar para mim? Eu percebi que ele estava a fim de mim, então não seria uma surpresa se isso acontecesse. Eu pisquei atônica o olhando e esperando que fosse qualquer coisa, mas eu não sei o que eu farei se for uma declaração.

Merlim me ajude!

- Eu já havia planejado isso há um tempo. – Ele riu rapidamente pensativo. – Eu queria ter essa conversa com você no Halloween, mas não deu muito certo.

- Edgar...

Tentei falar algo, mas eu não sabia o que dizer. Ele olhou nos meus olhos profundamente e prosseguiu.

- Desde aquele dia no trem, eu me surpreendi com você. – Ele riu e dei um sorriso pequeno me lembrando do atraso com a Lene. – Eu já havia reparado em você antes por ser a intercambista, por estar nas reuniões dos monitores e porque você tem uma beleza única. Não é todo dia que encontramos uma ruiva. Ainda mais uma ruiva tão linda e que não pareça que o cabelo está enferrujado.

- Ah, Merlim. – Falei sem conseguir me controlar por saber onde essa conversa ia acabar.

- Você... – Ele me olhou indeciso e com um pouco de medo. – Você já percebeu onde eu quero chegar certo?

- Acho que sim.

- Eu queria fazer algo romântico. Algo a sua altura, Lily. Algo que você achasse que valesse a pena me dar uma chance. Eu... – Ele respirou fundo. – Eu queria planejar algo melhor, mas eu não estava aguentando mais guardar isso dentro de mim e depois que você se afastou essa semana, não quero que outras coisas atrapalhem mais ainda.

Ele pausou seu discurso e me olhava como se esperasse que eu dissesse algo, mas eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que dizer. Eu estava meio paralisada, não esperava que ele fosse fazer isso hoje. E eu não sabia o que pensar ou sentir. Eu estava no meio de um turbilhão de sentimentos e pensamentos.

- Lily, eu não sei o que aconteceu com você para se afastar, mas saiba que eu sempre estarei aqui. – Ele sorriu e apertou as minhas mãos, tinha esquecido que ele ainda as segurava. – E eu quero falar que... Eu estou ficando louco por você. Você é linda, inteligente, tem um gênio forte impressionante – Revirei os olhos -, uma personalidade encantadora, é simpática e tantos outros adjetivos que eu poderia ficar a tarde toda falando sobre.

Eu corei com o último comentário. Não me acho dona de tantos adjetivos assim e isso me deixa totalmente sem graça. Eu acho que ele tomou isso como algo bom em relação a ele porque ele segurou meu rosto carinhosamente e ficou me olhando pelo que pareceu minutos ou horas.

OH, MEU MERLIM! EDGAR BONES ESTÁ PRESTES A ME BEIJAR!

O QUE EU FAÇO? BEIJO OU ME AFASTO?

AI, MELRIM! MANDE-ME UMA AJUDA, UMA LUZ, UM SINAL DE FUMAÇA, QUALQUER COISA!

É, eu poderia dizer que eu estava pirando. Eu acho que eu não pirei com o James, já que ele saiu beijando e não deu tempo de pensar. Pois é, aí está o problema, pensar. Ele está se aproximando! É tudo ou nada. É agora ou nunca. O que eu faço? Pensa, Lilian, pensa. E bem rápido de preferência.

Ele é lindo? Checado.

Ele é legal? Checado.

Seus hormônios tem uma queda por ele? Checado.

Você se arrependeria de ficar com ele? Talvez.

Qual é o maior problema? ELE É MEU MELHOR AMIGO TAMBÉM.

OMG, errar uma vez tudo bem, nós todos somos meros humanos mortais. Mas errar uma segunda vez poderia ser burrice. O problema é... Vale a pena ou não? Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos, mas ele gosta de mim - tenho certeza depois dessa declaração – e por causa disso que eu ainda não saí correndo.

Edgar não é uma pessoa de se jogar fora e ele – desculpe a palavra – está fodendo com a minha cabeça. Senti seus lábios roçarem nos meus e pensei: "É AGORA! Não tem mais volta. Ore para que seja tão bom quanto do James".

- EDGAR BONES, NEM PENSE NISSO!

O grito de quem-quer-que-seja foi como choque fazendo nos separar rapidamente. Eu pisquei rapidamente e olhei para Edgar que olhava para frente com a testa franzida. Virei-me e encontrei Amélia andando até nós a passos pesados fazendo cosplay da Minerva quando está irritada, leia-se quase soltando fogo pelas narinas.

Meu carma deve estar de brincadeira comigo. Dois beijos – ok, o segundo é quase-beijo – em menos de um mês flagrados pela a Amélia. E nos dois momentos, ela deu um ataque. Merlim querido me diga... O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COMIGO? O QUE EU FIZ PARA VOCÊ, HEIN? Relaxe, Lilian Evans. Edgar está aqui, ele não vai deixar nada de muito ruim acontecer com você.

- Será que eu posso saber por que fez isso? – Edgar perguntou curioso. – Você sabe que eu odeio quando você se mete nas minhas coisas ou me atrapalha.

- Eu estou te salvando, querido primo. – Ela me olhou como se eu fosse uma presa que precisasse morrer. É impressão minha ou ela está me odiando mesmo?

- Me salvando do quê? – Percebi que havia um quê de irritação na voz dele.

- Dessa vadia! – Amélia exclamou apontando para a minha cara.

Arregalei os olhos e tive um desejo de pegar aquele dedo, rodá-lo para ela sentir um pouco de dor. Eu não sou vadia, caramba! Mas eu não podia fazer nada, isso é um fato, porque por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, eu errei feio com ela. Ouch, que vida.

- NUNCA MAIS FALE ASSIM DELA! – Edgar se ergueu e segurou a mão dela com força. Amélia me mandou um olhar venenoso e depois olhou com medo para Edgar. – Você não era, sei lá, amigas? O que ela te fez para falar assim dela?

- O que ela fez? – Ela perguntou com a voz um pouco mais aguda. – Você não sabe? Ohm Edgar, você anda com pessoas populares e não ficou sabendo? Agora sim estou admirada.

Edgar olhou para mim com a testa franzida e eu baixei os olhos. Droga, droga, droga. Porque ele tem que saber do James assim? Poxa, vai estragar tudo! OPA, o que eu acabei de dizer? Merlim, eu acho que eu queria aquele beijo. Quer dizer, olha só ele me defendendo e ele falou aquelas coisas tão lindas... Minha cabeça vai explodir daqui a pouco.

Edgar retornou sua atenção para Amélia e cruzou os braços.

- Agora que começou, termine. – Ele comentou, Amélia deu um sorriso malvado e eu engoli seco.

Oh, Merlin. Tira esse carma de mim. Quando eu pedi ajuda, não do carma, ok? Muito menos da Amélia!

- No Halloween, sua querida Lily agarrou – Exclamei revoltada. Como assim agarrei? Ele que me agarrou! – o James. Um beijo na chuva. Clichê, hein? – Senti Edgar se enrijecer ao meu lado e seu olhar caiu sobre mim. Mas eu não tive coragem de o olhar. – E o pior é que ela sabia que eu gosto dele e ela tinha prometido a me ajudar conquistar ele. Eu acho que isso a faz uma vadia, sabe? Cobra. Traidora.

- PARA COM ISSO! – Explodi me levantando. Senti minhas bochechas corarem com a minha raiva. – EU NÃO SOU O QUE VOCÊ PENSA. EU IA DAR UM JEITO DE TE AJUDAR – Ela bufou -, MAS OUVE UM INCIDENTE, SEM QUER O JAMES ME BEIJOU, EU NÃO O AGARREI – Ela me olhou desconfiada -, PODE PERGUNTAR LÁ PARA ELE. ELE JÁ SABE QUE VOCÊ GOSTA DELE. AGORA, EM VEZ DE FAZER A MINHA VIDA UM INFERNO POR UM MAL ENTENDIDO, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO PEGA ESSA SUA BUNDA E VAI CORRER ATRÁS DELE? MAS QUE DROGA. – Exclamei a última parte jogando meus braços no ar.

Sentia meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas – já disse que eu choro quando estou com muita raiva? – e virei-me de costas respirando pesadamente. Parecia que um peso havia sido tirado das minhas costas.

- Amélia, acho melhor você sair daqui. - Edgar falou friamente. Não virei-me para saber o que aconteceu.

- Eu vi com meus próprios olhos, primo. Ela pode não ter o agarrado, mas ela retribui o beijo. Detalhe que foi demorado.

Escutei passos indo embora e senti como se o tempo tivesse esfriado terrivelmente. Ela quer estragar tudo mesmo. Isso tudo por causa de um garoto? Meu Merlim! Ele está livre, ela pode muito bem ir até ele e o agarrar. Hm, pensamento perturbador. Preferia ver o James com aquela loira oxigenada da Sonserina do que com a Amélia.

– Isso é verdade, Lily? Vocês se beijaram?

- Hm, sim. Foi uma coisa boba, sem querer. – Falei tentando engolir o choro.

- Tão sem querer que você retribuiu e foi demorado? – Sua voz estava sem emoção alguma.

- Olha, – me virei olhando em seus olhos, ele parecia estar chateado ou talvez até decepcionado – talvez você não entenda, mas foi sem querer. Estou falando a verdade. Foi um mal entendido com a sua prima e ela está fazendo da minha vida um inferno.

- Eu não sei em quem acreditar, Lily. – Ele falou frustrado virando de costas e passado a mão pelos cabelos.

- Eu... Você precisa de um tempo para digerir a informação. – Falei tentando ser o mais calma possível. – Que tal amanhã conversarmos? Você pode falar com as meninas e os marotos. Eles sabem de tudo. Eu não seria capaz de fazer algo tão ruim com alguém, por mais que seja com a sua prima.

- Eu vou pensar. – Ele respondeu.

- Hm, pense então. – Que frase inteligente, Lily. Palmas para você. – Eu vou voltar para o castelo e se... Se você acreditar em mim, eu posso... – Respirei fundo. Não acredito que vou falar isso. – Pensar em te dar uma chance, Edgar.

Saí correndo antes que ele respondesse algo. Estava morrendo de vergonha pelo que eu tinha acabado de falar e porque minhas lágrimas iriam cair a qualquer hora. Maldita Amélia. Porque ela tinha aparecido lá?

Será que era ela que estava espalhando pelo colégio que eu havia agarrado o James? Sim, esses boatos estavam rolando pelo colégio, mas eu estava preocupada demais em voltar ao normal com meus amigos para me ligar para boatos idiotas. De qualquer forma eu tenho que admitir que eles estavam me incomodando porque as pessoas ficavam fazendo cochichos na minha presença e me mandando olhares bem, deve ser ela sim. Não foi ela que ontem fez aquele show no salão comunal? Ah, Merlin.

- Hey, não olha por onde anda não? – Alguém gritou.

Eu sem querer havia esbarrado em alguém na minha corrida. Estava com os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas, tenho motivos. Mas meu carma estava demais hoje! Virei-me para pedir desculpas a pessoa e percebi que era Regulus. Sem poder controlar, senti minhas lágrimas caindo. Ah, ótimo, o dia agora está perfeito. Chorando na frente de Regulus Black, muito bom Evans.

- Lily? O que houve? – Ele veio andando na minha direção. – Ah, desculpe, se eu tivesse que era você não teria gritado daquela maneira. – Ele me olhou preocupado. Regulus preocupado? Onde esse mundo foi parar? – Se bem que se alguém viu, vai ser bom para mim. Gritando com uma sangue-ruim, é... Uma boa imagem.

- Idiota. – Falei fracamente. – Como você pode estragar o segundo momento mais legal que eu tenho com você? Ah, eu sei, você é um babaca.

- Ui, a ruiva está com a língua afiada hoje. – Revirei os olhos e sequei algumas lágrimas. – Está tudo bem?

- Como você se importasse. – Revidei. – Porque você não para seus amiguinhos? Você deve estar perdendo pontos por estar falando com uma sangue-ruim.

- Ouch. Pior que você está certa. – Bufei pensando em girar os calcanhares e sair dali. – Mas eu estou preocupado com você. Ew, não acredito que falei isso. Mas é porque meu ponto fraco é garotas chorando.

- Estou bem. – Menti descaradamente. – Agora você pode ir embora.

- Vamos, Evans. O que eu posso fazer por você? – Ele sorriu de lado, ugh, é até bonitinho, mas, ugh, é Regulus.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Sirius gritou saindo sabe-se lá de onde.

Oh, não. Isso não vai acabar bem. Pelas barbas de Merlim, chega de briga por hoje.

- Hm, nada. – Respondi rapidamente. – Regulus já estava de saída, não é mesmo? – Mandei um olhar intimidador tentando alertá-lo para sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Isso são lágrimas, Lil? – Sirius perguntou preocupado e virou-se para o irmão. – O que você fez com ela, seu imbecil? – Ele perguntou revoltado pegando o irmão pela camiseta parecendo que iria a qualquer momento dar um soco.

- Sirius, pare! – Exclamei alarmada. – Isso não tem nada a ver com ele, foi outra pessoa. – Sirius me mandou um olhar desconfiado enquanto soltava o irmão e o empurrava. – Eu só estava correndo e tropecei nele. Estava pedindo desculpas, só isso.

- Se você – ele apontou para o irmão – encostar nela ou a chamar de sangue-ruim você irá se arrepender, entendeu? – Sirius o ameaçou até me dando medo.

- Tarde demais irmãozinho. – Regulus piscou e saiu andando.

- O QUÊ? O QUE ELE QUIS DIZER COM ISSO? – Ele me olhou alarmado. – VOLTE AQUI SEU MOLEQUE IMBECIL!

- Sirius, pare! – Exclamei. – Você vai chamar atenção assim.

- O que ele fez, Lily? – Sirius perguntou raivosamente.

- Nada, nada. Ele me chamou uma ou duas vezes de sangue-ruim, mas nada de mais, de verdade. Já até conversamos. Ele não vai fazer nada comigo. Só pare de me olhar assim que está me assustando.

- Desculpe. –Ele balançou a cabeça – Mas eu ficarei de olho nele, se ele fizer qualquer coisa com você, ele irá se arrepender. Agora, porque você está chorando?

- Hm, podemos nos falar depois? Eu preciso de um tempo.

- Ah, de novo não, Lily. Você vai fugir? De novo?

- O que? – Ri nervosa. – Claro que não. Eu só preciso de um banho relaxante. Depois eu converso com vocês, prometo.

E é verdade. Dessa vez eu não iria fugir. Tudo que eu preciso é de um banho de espumas bem relaxante. Me despedi de qualquer jeito do Sirius – que gritou pelo meu nome, mas graças a Merlin não correu atrás de mim – e retomei minha corrida até o castelo. Banheiro dos monitores, aí vou eu.

* * *

O Edgar não foi um fofo gente? Quem é aí está virando TEAM EDGAR? Espero que tenham gostado. Próximo capítulo, eu espero do fundo do meu coração que saia semana que vem. Vou me esforçar, já que eu estou com o tempo mais livre. NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DAS REVIEWS, ELAS FAZEM DIFERENÇA NA MINHA INSPIRAÇÃO.

**Respostas:**

**Maria Marauders Fernandes - **Pra Lily foi uma descoberta e tanto. HAHAHA Mas já estava na hora dela se tocar que tem atração por James, né? Sim, essa é a parte mais interessante da história *-* Ninguém gostou da cena da Amélia por ela ter dado um tapa na Lily e etc. Teve mais dois ataques da Amélia! Gostou? Olha, eu quase morro com esse calor infernal daqui. Outro dia estava 43,5 graus! Quase enlouqueci e morri derretida. Aqui no Brasil são raras as escolas integrais, por mim, eu estudaria numa interna, sério. Mas que tivesse meninos e não fosse de freiras. Não precisa agradecer (=

**Mylle Malfoy P.W - **A minha Lily é muito dramática, não é? Minhas próximas Lily não serão tão dramáticas assim. Ouch, acho que agora você odeia a Amélia um pouco mais, não? Vamos ver o que vai acontecer em relação ao James. O Sirius é um lindo, quero um melhor amigo assim *-*

**Ninha Souma -** Viu? James soube da Amélia, mas não do tapa. Ainda estou pensando se ele vai descobrir. Realmente, a Lily não está totalmente errada e a Amélia é uma louca, ponto final. Vamos ver o Jay irá fazer. Marlene é a Marlene. Deu para perceber ali no começo do capítulo, não é? Talvez a Lene faça coisas piores, só talvez. Eu realmente diminui o ritmo, você verá.

**C. Black Potter -** Awn, obrigada *-* O Sirius é foda, pode falar, rs. A Lily foi boba de ter feito aquilo e o James merecia algo melhor dela né? Vingança é foda e Amélia está disposta a fazer uma, você verá. A Lily ainda vai culpar os hormônios ate se ver gostando do James.

**Mitchaaa Potter Black - **Awn, que linda você. Aí está o capítulo novo :*

.

Não sei o que exatamente vai cair no próximo capítulo por isso não colocarei nada aqui. Se poderem me dar uma ajuda lá no Twitter, eu agradeço. Juro que vou colocar coisas legais dos marotos.

Beijos, Su.


	34. Explicação

Oi, meus anjos. Olha só quem resolveu dar as caras por aqui, euzinha. Eu entendo se quiserem tacar uns crucios ou avadas em mim, entendo mesmo. Eu prometi a mim mesma não deixar a fic em hiatus (e olha que postei muito capítulos!), mas não teve como.

Como assim não teve como?

Não, eu não fiquei doente, eu não quase morri, eu não tive falta de tempo, eu não entrei em depressão (?) e nem nada. Ah, e não foi falta de criatividade porque eu tenho TODA a história feita na minha mente, só falta digitar mesmo e desenvolver melhor. Até a linda da Rafa ( siriustick - sigam ela porque vale a pena) me ajudou, me deu ideias, mas não fluía.

Porque isso aconteceu? Primeiro de tudo, eu passei por uma situação chata e meio que fiquei decepcionada com tudo, amigos, família e eu tinha acabado meu relacionamento de quase um ano - sendo que eu estava enrolada com ele há mais tempo. Então, eu fui buscar coisas novas para fazer, criei meu FC no twitter ( evansprongs - me sigam e me encham o saco lá u.u) e comecei a jogar RPG. Primeiro que em RPG você acaba se aprofundando em vários personagens e eu aprendi muitas coisas novas sobre o mundo dos marotos. Primeiro que... eu comecei a escrever, eu já tinha me apaixonado pela a Era dos Marotos, mas tinha coisas novas ainda para aprender. Eu comecei a perceber que muitas coisas da MINHA FIC não estavam funcionando e não eram exatamente como os personagens são pra mim agora. Fora que eu deixei alguns personagens de lado ou não dei muita importância, acho que isso foi errado também.

Fora que eu coloquei isso no começo dos capítulos:

"**Remo Lupin** como Chad Michael Murray.  
**James Potter** como Gaspard Ulliel (procurem fotos dele com belo pequeno e sem barba).  
**Severus Snape** como Mitchel Musso"

Que vergonha cara! UASHSAUHAS eu não tinha noção de muitas pessoas para colocar com eles e me baseei em qualquer coisa que eu achei no google (eu sei, podem xingar!)

Então, qual é o real problema? Eu acabei me envolvendo em muitas coisas, me deixou com pouco tempo, eu comecei a ficar frustrada com a fic por causa do modo que eu escrevi e sobre o desenvolvimento dos personagens. Eu não sei se vou voltar, se eu estou escrevendo esse esclarecimento é porque me deixaram reviews lindas pedindo para eu voltar ou aparecer aqui (*-*) e além de terem aparecido nas mentions do meu FC que me motivou a querer tentar continuar. Assim que eu estiver a toa, vou tentar escrever algo. Pode ser que fique pequeno, mas pelo menos vou escrever algo.

Espero que entendam.

(eu tenho ideias para três one shot e deve escrever qualquer dia desses, quem sabe vocês não me veem por aí nas atualizações?)

Beijos da Su.


End file.
